Warriors of the Leaf
by bluewolf963
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are raised by Itachi to become two of the strongest ninja in Konoha. How will their training help them in overcoming the challenges thrown their way? Rated M for language and violence.
1. The Beginning

_Author's note: This is the first story I've uploaded, so __**well thought out **__reviews would be much appreciated, as opposed to one-liners and flamers. Thank you, and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't now, never have, and probably never will own Naruto_

**The Beginning**

A young boy was running through his village, Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The child was around five years old, had beautiful blue eyes, and spiked blond hair. His most distinguishing feature was the three whisker-like scars on either side of his face. A mob of villages were chasing after the boy. Shouts of "die demon" could be heard coming from the crowd. The boy ran through alleys and shops throughout the village, hoping to elude those chasing after him. Unfortunately, he found himself cornered in one of the alley ways. There was a wall behind him, in front of him, several Konoha-nin.

"This is the end of the line for you, demon. You've plagued our village for years, pulling pranks and all forms of mischief in the time since the Yondaime defeated you. We will not allow his sacrifice to be in vain; we will finish you off once and for all," spoke one of the ninjas. He was tall, had long dark hair, and red eyes with the tomoe seal of the Sharingan. He was joined by two more ninjas bearing the same eyes. The group of them made a set of hand seals, and shouted, "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu."

Three large fireballs hurtled towards the young boy. Upon his face was a look of fear. He knew his pranks were not the "good" thing to be doing, but he felt that, despite his mischief, he did not deserve this. Tears streamed down his eyes as the fireballs hit him. He screamed as the pain sent his body into shock. Afterwards, the three ninja, members of the infamous Uchiha clan, approached the child, and kicked him several times, to make sure he was dead.

"Good riddance," spoke the leader of the group. "Let's go, Fugaku," spoke another member. As the mob dispersed, an member of the elite group known as the ANBU approached the boy. He wore a porcelain mask depicting a weasel. Behind the mask, he was crying as the site he saw. He ran up to the boy, and checked for a pulse. The boy was still alive, and his body was healing at a somewhat rapid rate.

"_I never knew I would be so grateful for the demon's presence," _though the ninja to himself. He took the boy to one the place he knew he would be treated properly, the Hokage's tower.

He raced into the building, not bothering to alert the guards of his presence, and raced to the Sandaime's office.

"Hokage-sama!!" shouted the masked ninja.

"Oh, Kami, what happened to the boy?" spoke the Hokage.

"He was attacked by another mob led by my father and other members of the Uchiha clan."

"I will tend to the boy, Itachi, and will keep him under watch. Thank you."

"I do not deserve thanks; I should have tried to stop them."

"Itachi, there is little you could have done. You would have become a victim yourself; as great as your skills are, you are no match for half the village. You did well."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid I can bring no laws to bear on your clan. It will be opposed by the civilian council. I have no solid proof of their involvement. I'm sorry, Itachi. For now, the best I can do is protect the boy from further attacks."

The masked ninja nodded, and left the boy with the Hokage. The Hokage took the boy down into a room located below the tower; a secret room where the boy could not be found by others. _"Minato, I'm sorry this has become the fate of your son. Forgive me," _the Hokage thought to himself. The Kage of Fire began a series of seals, forming green chakra at his hands, and began healing the boy. Meanwhile, in the depths of the child's mind, a creature began stirring. It was locked up on a large cage, located in what appeared to be a sewer. The Kyubi, the nine-tailed demon fox, awoke from it's five year slumber, and reflected on what had happened to her.

"_Where am I, and how did I get here? The last thing I remember was... I was out with Madara. He told me he had something to show me, and then... he showed me his Sharingan... it was different than any Sharingan I saw in my encounters with Uchiha clan members over the years... and... fire, people running in fear. What were they afraid of? Who is attacking them... oh no... it's me!! How is this possible!? That Sharingan... Madara... he... tricked me!!" _The fox began crying profusely. In all her years of life, she thought she would never find someone to care for, and then she met him. She finally felt love. And now she felt betrayal. Her sorrow turned to anger, than to sorrow again when she realized what had happened. _"That man... this one known as the Yondaime... he sacrificed himself to protect his village, and sealed me in this child... he told me never to reveal to the child the truth, but I must tell him about me. I can help him. He should not suffer for things beyond his control."_

The boy began to stir, but there was something different about him. There was a small aura of red chakra around the boy, and his eyes were red with black slits. The Sandaime backed away, and then the boy spoke. His voice was strong, yet feminine.

"You, you are the current Hokage?"

"And you must be the Kyubi. What do you want? Do you plan to use this boy as a vessel for continuing your destruction of my village?"

"I never wanted to destroy your village. I was tricked by... someone. Tricked into attacking your village. I feel much regret for what happened. I do not come out asking for forgiveness; I wish to let you know I shall protect this boy from now on. I will help him to grow strong."

"Very well, Kyubi. I must make one request. Do not tell the boy about the attack. I have made it a law that the truth of the attack never be revealed to the younger generation. It was my hope that this would prevent the violence the boy has suffered. It saddens me to see the boy suffer like this."

"It saddens me, too. I will keep the truth from the boy. I will leave it to you to determine when the time is right..."

"No, it was never for me to decide. This is the will of the Yondaime that the boy will not be told the truth until he reaches the rank of Chunin."

"So the boy is destined to become a ninja. Very well. I will help as I can. There are limits, though. It's hard enough to speak as is with this seal in place."

"I'm sorry, but I can not release the seal. To begin with, I do not know how. Second, I'm not so quick to trust a demon."

"I understand. I hope to earn your trust in time. I grow tired, I've done my best to help heal the boy. Fighting the seal is very tiring. Please, protect the... boy..." the demon's chakra faded, and the boy's eyes turned back to blue before closing. The boy was sleeping peacefully. The Hokage had a faint smile on his face as he left the room, locking it tight, to make sure no one would disturb the child.

The demon fox within the boy looked around at her new home. She used her remaining chakra to return to her human form. A flash of light preceded the appearance of a beautiful woman. Her hair and eyes were a matching red. She had the ears of a fox, as well as nine, red tails. She sat down, and rested with the boy, thinking to herself, _"If I am to reveal myself to this child, it should be like this; I do not wish to frighten him, and perhaps he may find comfort with me, if no one else in the world."_

The Hokage looked out his window. Moments ago he summoned Itachi, the one person he could trust with the boy. "You summoned me?" spoke the masked ninja.

"Itachi, for this mission, you will not need your mask. At least, not for this part." Itachi removed his mask as the Hokage continued,"Itachi, I will place the boy in your care. I heard you recently found an apartment to live in outside the Uchiha clan compound. I want you to live with the boy there. Keep him well guarded. When you take the boy into public, bandage his scars, and make sure no one finds out who he is. To the best of my knowledge, the villagers believes him to be dead, and will not be looking for him."

"Very well, I accept."

The next morning, Itachi took the boy to his apartment. He didn't expect to see his younger brother, around the same age as the boy, to be there.

"Brother, who is that with you," asked the child.

"Sasuke, this boy is Naruto. He will be staying here with me," spoke the ninja.

"Why can't I live here with you, nii-san?"

"That is for father to decide. Sasuke, you must not tell father about Naruto. Let it stay a secret between us, okay?" Itachi gently flicked the forehead of his brother. The boy smiled, and nodded. Itachi knew he could trust his brother. His brother looked up to him, more so than their emotionally distant father. When Naruto awoke, Itachi asked the boy what he could remember from the past day's events. Itachi was happy to hear the boy had no memory of what happened. Some things were best forgotten. Itachi told the boy that they would be living together for a while. He didn't explain why. He warned Naruto that he must not go out into public without him, and that he had to hide the whisker marks. Naruto whined a little, but decided to listen to Itachi.

"Hey Naruto, how about I take you and my brother to one of my favorite places to eat tonight?" spoke Itachi.

Naruto was excited. Later that evening, Itachi went to get his brother, and they headed off to Ichiraku Ramen, Itachi's favorite restaurant. Naruto and Sasuke started talking to one another.

"So, you're the one who gets to live with my big brother? What's your name?" spoke the dark haired boy.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" spoke the blond, with a voice of pride.

"Uchiha Sasuke, proud member of the Uchiha clan." spoke the dark haired boy.

"I like your clan. Everyone who is part of the clan Itachi nii-san is part of must be cool!"

"Don't be so quick to trust everyone, Naruto. Not every Uchiha is a good person, but many are," Itachi interrupted. He didn't have the heart to tell the boys how badly his father wanted to kill Naruto. It hurt him to think about it. He was also worried about Sasuke. He was concerned his father might influence him in the wrong manner. He did not want his younger brother to be corrupted by the beliefs of the Uchiha leaders. Itachi was considering going to his father to ask to look after Sasuke, under the banner that he would train Sasuke personally.

The boys started talking happily together. They didn't take long to get to know one another, and were bantering on as if they were brothers themselves. The group made it to the restaurant together.

"Hey, old man, I have a couple first timers with me today," spoke Itachi.

"Oh, ah, and who do we have here," spoke an older man, the owner of the restaurant.

"This boy is Naruto, and this is my younger brother, Sasuke," said Itachi.

Both of the boys were a little shy at meeting a new person. The old man smiled, and asked what the group wanted. Itachi ordered a pork ramen for himself, and another for the boys to share. Itachi struck up a conversation about his last mission outside of Konoha. It had something to do with fighting off two cells of Iwa-nin on his own. The two boys kept talking about boy things. Sasuke talked about how he was looking forward to being in the ninja academy soon. Naruto liked the sound of the academy, and spoke of wishing to join. The group finished their meal, and thanked old man Teuchi for a pleasant evening. Itachi dropped off Naruto at their home, and went with Sasuke to talk to their father.

"Father, I have a request to make," spoke Itachi.

"Very well, Itachi, what is it you want?" spoke his father.

"I want to ask if you don't mind Sasuke staying with me for a while. I will be able to give him special training. I know that you are busy with the police force, and that you don't have as much time to spend with Sasuke. I would be able to train him in my time away from the ANBU. I believe this would be very beneficial for him in his entry into the academy."

"Hmm... I see, and what do you think, Sasuke?" spoke the older man.

"I want to stay with Itachi. I want to learn some of his cool fire jutsus!" spoke the young boy.

"Very well, Itachi. I will let Sasuke stay with you, but don't be a stranger, okay? Don't be afraid to stop by every now and then. Your mom would be rather upset with me if I let you two go without telling you this."

"Don't worry father, I'll be sure to stop by as often as I can," Itachi spoke, though he had no intention of visiting his father very often at all. Itachi left with his brother, smiling at how easy he accomplished his "mission."

"So, I'm going to get to live with you, nii-san? This is great! So, when are you going to start training me?" said Sasuke.

"Easy does it now, first of all, I'm going to train Naruto, too. And second, after my next mission. If it's alright, I want to rest for the next couple of days. That last mission I had was rather tiresome."

"Okay, nii-san," spoke Sasuke with a hint of sadness in his voice. Itachi and Sasuke made it back to Itachi's apartment. The apartment itself was rather large. A couple bedrooms, a nice kitchen, plenty of space. The perks of being an ANBU. Naruto was still up, waiting for Itachi.

"Ah, Naruto, you're still awake? You should be asleep," said Itachi.

"I wanted to wait for you. Wait, Sasuke?" spoke Naruto.

"Sasuke will be here with us for a little while. Now, let me set up your room. You two don't mind sharing a room, do you?" spoke Itachi. The two boys nodded. Neither one really had friends. Naruto was hated by just about everyone, and Sasuke was held to the confines of the Uchiha compound. After Itachi set up a second bed, he left to boys to rest. He went over to his room, and thought things over. _"I hope this works out. This will be for the best. Having them both here will give them both someone to talk to. Someone their own age. I can't be around all the time. But those two will always have each other to keep company,"_ Itachi thought to himself as he drifted to sleep.

As Naruto drifted off, he found himself in a sewer, with an elaborate gate with a sign on it with the word "seal." Inside, there was a beautiful, young looking woman, with the features of a fox.

"Where am I?" spoke the young blond.

"We are inside your mind, Kit. I am Kyubi no Yoko. I was placed here a while ago," spoke the beautiful demon.

"Why were you put here?"

"Never mind that, Kit. It's not important. I just want to tell you something. I'm here to look out for you, Kit. You'll always have me here. I'm always around if you need to talk. There's one more thing, if you ever find yourself in a tight spot, I can lend you my power. I can protect you."

"Itachi nii-san will protect me."

"I know he will, but who will help him? I can help you to be strong, one of the strongest ninjas ever."

"You mean, I could be even strong enough to become Hokage?"

"If that is your goal. A little hard work, and anything is possible."

The boy smiled, and shouted over and over again that he was going to become Hokage. Kyubi rolled her eyes, and thought over if it was worth it._ "Uh... this kid is going to give me a serious headache. I think I liked it better when he was quiet and shy."_

"So, how do I get out of here, Kyubi?"

The Kyubi stood still for a moment. "Uhh... you just think of leaving, and you do. This is your mind, after all."

Naruto did as he was told, and drifted off to sleep, leaving Kyubi to herself. _"I hope he never has another outburst like that again. These ears are too old to have to put up with that... well, not so old, but sensitive"_ Kyubi thought, realizing she accidentally thought herself as old. She made a bed in her room and went off to sleep, thinking of ways to give her "prison" a makeover.


	2. The Uchiha Massacre

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't plan to make money off of it, so don't sue!_

**The Uchiha Massacre**

A man was walking through the Uchiha compound. He had longer dark hair, average height, thin, yet muscular. He was heading out to see what his best friend Itachi was up to. In Itachi's apartment, Naruto and Sasuke were still fast asleep, while Itachi was preparing breakfast. _"Hmm... maybe I should go see what mom is cooking, and use my Sharingan, so I can make something decent," _thought Itachi to himself. A small smile went across his face at the idea. His smile turned to a frown when smoke started rising from the pan he was using. He was attempting to make pancakes. Unfortunately, the prodigy ninja of the Uchiha clan was a terrible cook. As the man from the Uchiha compound neared the apartment building, it didn't take long for him to figure out which apartment belonged to his friend. The smoke pouring out of the window was a dead giveaway. The smell of burning food woke up Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto began to panic, thinking the building was on fire. Sasuke knew better. He went to the kitchen to confirm his suspicions.

"Well, it seems you still can't cook, nii-san. Maybe you should go see mom, and use your Sharingan to copy her cooking," spoke the young Uchiha.

Itachi glared at his younger brother. Not that he wasn't thinking of the idea himself, but he never really was in love with the idea of using his Sharingan to "cheat" off of others. He makes a habit not to use the copy abilities his Sharingan unless he was in a desperate situation, or wanted to attempt to aggravate his opponent, one of the two. Itachi heard a knock at the door.

"Uh, Sasuke, could you take care of this?"

"Yeah, sure, as soon as you lower the counter."

Itachi frowned. He temporarily forgot his brother was still short.

"Right, then, Sasuke, could you answer the door?" spoke the frustrated Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded, and went to see who was knocking. He opened the door to see someone he knew, another member of the Uchiha clan.

"Shisui? Are you here to see Itachi?" spoke the young child.

The older Uchiha smiled as he looked down at the boy. "Well, Sasuke, you here to see your brother? Come to bail him out of another kitchen disaster?"

The two laughed as Itachi came out of the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready. Oh, Shisui? Hey, what brings you here?" said Itachi.

"Oh, just thought I would see what you were up to. Glad to see some things will never change. You know, you should use your Sharingan to copy the cooking style of someone who knows what they are doing. It would go a long way to cutting down on the smoke," spoke Shisui.

Itachi glared at his friend. The kind of glare that sends shivers down the spine. One his enemies would be well familiar with, if it weren't for the ANBU mask. Shisui shook a little at the sight. It was then that Naruto emerged from his room. He didn't hear Shisui enter, and didn't know about covering his scars.

"Hey, what is going on?" started Naruto, "I thought the building was on fire."

"Nah, that was nii-san's cooking. He may be a skilled ninja, but he couldn't cook a decent meal if his life depended on it," said Sasuke.

Shisui took a look at the boy, and noticed something strange. Three whisker marks on either cheek. _"Where have I seen that before... wait, isn't that the Kyubi kid? Didn't we kill him yesterday? No, it can't be. He wouldn't be here at Itachi's house. Must be some fun thing the kid likes to put on his face, or something."_

"Hey, Itachi, what's with the blond kid? He doesn't look like one of us? Where'd he come from?" questioned Shisui.

"Uh, well... the Hokage asked me to look after him," stuttered Itachi.

"The Hokage? Is he related to a feudal lord, or something? Hardly seems fit for an ANBU such as yourself," said a confused Shisui.

"That's just it. He's the feudal lord's... nephew. I was asked to look after him for a while. Something about some, uh, Iwa-nins trying to kill him," lied Itachi.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I don't suppose you could tell me any more about it?" said a still unconvinced Shisui.

"Afraid not, the Hokage doesn't want me to make it public. Officially, he's here to train under me before entering into the academy. So... don't go around telling people about it," Itachi said as he started to feel a little nervous. At that point, Shisui bought into what Itachi was saying. Shisui told Itachi about the next meeting of the Uchiha council, and that his fathered urged him to come. Itachi frowned, grumbling about how Shisui said he was only coming by to see how he was doing. The group had some "well done" pancakes as the two Uchiha ninjas spoke of what they had been up to. Itachi told the story of his mission concerning the Iwa-nin he spoke of the previous night. After their meal was finished, Shisui returned to the Uchiha compound. Itachi breathed a sigh of relief, as Shisui left. He didn't expect him to stop by, and didn't have time to explain to Naruto he needed to hide his scar marks when someone came to visit. The group rested for a few more days. Itachi went out on a mission, leaving the boys in the care of his mother. He explained the situation about Naruto, knowing he could trust his mother not to reveal Naruto's secret. Itachi loved his mother dearly, and wished her kind spirit would rub off more on his father. After his mission, Itachi decided it was time to try and train the boys. He knew the test for the Uchiha youth was successful execution of the Goukakyu no Jutsu. However, he was not sure if Naruto would be able to execute the technique or not. He thought it over, and decided he would try to teach the technique to the boy. He knew he couldn't try an affinity card, because neither child knew how to control their chakra. Itachi woke the two up early one morning, and took them over to one of the training grounds he frequented often. It was a empty field, scorched from what appeared to be many long days of practicing Katon jutsus.

"Sasuke, I know you know this, but I'm going to repeat it for Naruto. The gateway into manhood for a member of the Uchiha clan is successful completion of the Goukakyu no Jutsu. Now, watch, I'll show you two the hand signs," spoke Itachi, as he started making the hand seals. He made the signs snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger, and shouted, "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu." Itachi sent a large fireball out into the field. Naruto and Sasuke were impressed. "Now, in order to perform the technique, you need to control your chakra; you have to gather it into your chest, and blow it out. Easy enough, right?"

Sasuke and Naruto stood next to each other, and tried out the technique. Itachi wasn't too surprised to see relatively weak fireballs from both of them. _"Well, it seems Naruto can perform the technique. I guess I'll just have to have them practice for a while."_

"They weren't nearly as big at Itachi nii-san's. I wonder what happened?" spoke Naruto.

"Yeah, nii-san's was so awesome, and ours were... small," said Sasuke.

"Easy, now. You should be glad you were able to make a small fireball. It will take practice, but you will improve. Contrary to popular belief, my fireballs were just as small when I first started," Itachi told the two boys, "I'll leave you two to practice for a little while. Take as much time as you need, just make sure to be back for dinner. If you keep this routine up for a little while, you'll master the technique..." Itachi was cut off when he heard Naruto shout, "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu at the top of his lungs, and launched a fireball the was just larger than his own.

"How did you do that, Naruto? Do it again!" shouted an excited Sasuke. Naruto attempted to do it again, but with no success. It was the same as the first one.

"Aww, that last one was so cool! It was even bigger than nii-san's!" shouted Sasuke.

Meanwhile, in Naruto's head, the Kyubi was laughing. She was rather amused by the look at Itachi's face when she used Naruto's body to execute the technique herself. She felt rather happy with herself. "Now, let's see you beat that one, Uchiha!" she shouted, breaking into laughter. She had since remade her dank, sewer prison into a small house, complete with all the creature comforts. The fence was still there, but if she didn't' have to see it, then it wasn't so bad for her.

"_Must be the Kyubi. There's no way Naruto could have mastered the technique like that, and there's no such thing as a fluke when it comes to something like this," _Itachi thought to himself.

The boys spent the next several weeks practicing the technique over and over again. Each day, their fireballs grew in size and intensity. The boys cheered each other one. When one outdid the other, the boy explained what he did differently until they were matched up again. Near the end of the third week, the boys went to gather Itachi, believing they had perfected the technique.

"Itachi nii-san!" shouted the boys, "We did it. We mastered the technique."

"Oh, did you?" Itachi responded, "Well, you don't expect me to just believe you, do you? Let's go and see these fireballs of yours."

Itachi headed out to the training grounds with the three of them, and watched as both executed the technique flawlessly. Their fireballs just smaller than his, but that's about what he expected from the two children. That's about what he could pull when he first mastered the technique. He was proud of the two boys, both his brother and his adopted brother. He decided to take them both to Ichiraku that night to celebrate. Before they left, he wrote a message for the Hokage. He made a report for the Hokage every week about any investigations he was involved in, not to mention how things were going with Naruto.

Meanwhile, Sarutobi had just finished his dinner, and was on his way to finish some last minute paper work that was due the next day. He muttered to himself about how there had to be an easier way to do his paperwork. He stopped when he saw a bright flash of light headed towards him. He dodged a fireball sent in his direction, and looked around. He saw two ninja, disguised in front of him. They began making hand seals, and shouted, "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Sarutobi was able to dodge the fireballs shot at him, and began making his own hand seals. _"Oh, so you want to play with fire, do you? Two can play this game." _Thought Hokage as he shouted, "Katon: Karyu Endan." He spewed a stream of fire at the two nin. They escaped, one of them shouting, "You'll get yours, fox lover!"

Sarutobi was not amused. He wondered what the man was talking about. He noticed an item one of the men dropped. He picked it up, and saw it was an identification badge, one belonging to a member of the Konoha police. _"This must mean those two were of the Uchiha clan. Why would they be attacking me?"_ Sarutobi thought as he returned to his office, only to find it was in shambles. The paper work he laid out for himself was scattered all over the room. As he gathered up everything, he noticed something was missing. _"Itachi's report is gone... then that must mean... Itachi and Naruto are in danger!" _The Sandaime knew there was little he could do to alert Itachi in time.

As Itachi and the boys were on their way back to Itachi's apartment, they were ambushed by two disguised ninja. One attacked Itachi directly, while the other tried to get a hold of Naruto. Itachi told the boys to run off. Itachi was able to fight off the first ninja; he ended up plunging the ninja's own kunai into his throat. Itachi didn't pause to dwell on what he had done, and went after the boys. The second ninja had already caught up to them, and drew a kunai. He held up Naruto, and was about to slit his throat when Itachi delivered a kick to the ninja, knocking him away. In falling down from the man's grip, Naruto ripped off the mask the ninja was wearing. Itachi was shocked at the identity of the ninja.

"Shisui? What are you doing? Why are you attacking us?" spoke Itachi.

"Your father ordered me to kill you and the Kyubi-boy. We found out he was with you after looking at this." Shisui held up Itachi's report, "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me with little choice." Shisui threw several shuriken at Itachi. One cut his face, drawing blood. Itachi backed up, and activated his Sharingan. He knew he was in a rough spot; he left his katana, kunai, and shuriken at the apartment. He would have to use his jutsus. Shisui activated his Sharingan, and ran at Itachi, kunai in hand.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" shouted Itachi, as he sent multiple fireballs at Shisui. Shisui avoided them, only to feel Itachi land a punch to his gut. Shisui coughed up blood as he fell back. He quickly regained his stance, and made a slash at Itachi with his kunai. He cut through Itachi's shirt, and made a cut near his shoulder. The cut didn't draw much blood, as Itachi delivered a kick into the gut of his best friend. Itachi made several quick hand seals, and shouted, "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" The fireball grazed Shisui as he threw several shuriken at Itachi. Itachi dodged most of them, grabbed one, and threw it back at Shisui, hitting him in the shoulder. Blood soaked Shisui's shirt near the shuriken. Shisui couldn't move his left arm. Itachi walked up to him, and asked him, "Shisui, why!? Why are you doing this? You're my best friend!"

"Orders are orders, Itachi. That boy, that demon, they must be killed. We can't let another tragedy unfold. And since old man Sarutobi is having you guard him, that means you have to die as well," Shisui told Itachi.

"You don't have to do this. There are other options. If you can prove the council is responsible, we can arrest them and..."

"NO!!" Shisui cut Itachi off. "You'd have to arrest the entire council. This was a unanimous decision. It's over Itachi. If you so much as step foot in the Uchiha compound, you'll be killed on site, and then we'll kill the brat."

"Why, Shisui? Itachi is your friend," spoke Sasuke, who had been watching the fight, along with Naruto.

"This is an adult matter, boy! Stay out of it!" shouted Shisui. He kicked away Itachi, and grabbed Naruto, drawing a kunai to his throat.

"This is the end. No more demon... ow!!" Naruto had bitten Shisui's arm, causing his to drop down, moving his head into the path of the shuriken thrown at him. Shisui only had a few seconds to see the shuriken, before it went straight into his eye, and into his skull. Shisui fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his eye socket. The Sharingan in his right eye faded, as Shisui's life left his body. Itachi was broken at the sight. He meant to hit Shisui's arm, so he would let Naruto go, he didn't expect Shisui to move as he did.

"Shisui... Shisui!!" Itachi screamed. A small aura of chakra erupted from around Itachi, and his eyes changed from the regular Sharingan into a larger form, the veins in his eyes bulging. Sasuke and Naruto backed away from Itachi, scared of what they saw. Neither of them had seen a Sharingan like the one Itachi now had.

"No, boys, I'm not upset with you. It's okay, now. Everything is fine. I'll talk to the Hokage and.."

"No, Itachi. Your eyes... they're... different..." interrupted Naruto.

"What are you talking about, this is just my Sharingan." Itachi said, sounding confused. Sasuke handed him a mirror. The eyes looking back made Itachi drop the mirror. "This can't be... the Mangekyou Sharingan... I thought it was only a myth. Itachi made his Sharingan return to normal before disappearing, then attempted to call back the Mangekyou. He succeeded, but ended up with a small headache, and quickly returned it to normal. Itachi looked at the two boys. "I guess this is a little harder to explain... this is... a more powerful version of the regular Sharingan. That's the best explanation I can give." Itachi placed a hand on his head.

"Nii-san, are you okay?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll be alright, apparently my new Sharingan puts a strain on my eyes. I just have mild headache, that's all," spoke the older Uchiha.

Itachi wasted no time in rushing the group to the Hokage's tower. Itachi left the boys outside of the Hokage's office. Itachi told Sarutobi everything about what had happened, and that the entire council had decided on the attack. The Sandaime told Itachi about the attack on him, and the missing report.

"So, Hokage-sama, what's our next move?"

"Itachi, I've been thinking this over. What you told me confirmed my suspicions. For a while now, I've had high ranking members of your clan council under suspicion for a while, now. Ever since the beatings of Naruto began. Each time, Naruto was burnt in some way or form, meaning fire jutsus were used. From the incidents the boy could remember, he told me several of the men had red eyes, suggesting they had the Sharingan. This proves it. The bastards even tried to attack me," spoke the Hokage.

"I heard they had some kind of message to deliver to you at the last meeting. I had no idea this is what they had in mind. They probably discuss these things while I'm out on missions," said Itachi.

"Yes, it is about missions that this next part entails. Itachi, I'm about to give you an SS rank mission. Do you understand the implications?" asked the Hokage.

"I understand," replied Itachi.

"Very well, your mission is to kill the members of the Uchiha council responsible for the beatings on Naruto, attempted murder of both Naruto and myself, and a possible coup d'etat. You are going to do this as yourself. No mask, no codename. You will become a missing-nin. I will do my best to keep the hunter-nin away from you, but understand, I can have no ties to this. The result would cause a fundamental breakdown of our society. On the other hand, I can't allow the council to continue their actions. If they succeed in killing me, more than likely, they will nominate one of their own for the position. If they haven't killed Naruto by that point, they would waste no time in doing so. You would see martial law, and a leadership style similar to that of a dictatorship. I've spent many of nights thinking of ways around this option, but it appears we are out of time. We need to move before they do. I'm sorry, Itachi. You are the only person I can trust this to. Do you accept."

"I accept, Hokage-sama," replied Itachi.

"I will try to give you financial support..."

"There is one condition I have. I'm taking Naruto and Sasuke with me. I need to be able to continue to protect Naruto, and those wishing to get to me may use Sasuke against me. Also, I need you to make sure my mother will be cared for, for the same reasons."

The Hokage grumbled to himself. "Very well, I will see to the safety of your mother, and will try to secure enough funds for the support of Sasuke and Naruto. You best look after them. I expect to see them back here to be able to pass the Genin Exams upon their return. I'll look into exonerating you, but it will be several years. In all likely hood, you may be an old man before you, yourself, may return."

"That doesn't bother me; I want to keep those I care about safe," replied Itachi. He had a serious look on his face, a look he always had before a mission. _"I've been wanting a chance to get even with those hurting Naruto... even father... no, he's no father to me, if he's trying to bring down all I've come to stand for, he's no father to me,"_ thought Itachi, as he left the Hokage's office. He gathered his weapons, and told Sasuke and Naruto to meet him near the gate.

Several hours passed. Sasuke and Naruto were beginning to worry about Itachi.

"I'm going to look for him. He's never been this long before," said Sasuke.

"But we don't even know where he is. He told us to wait here. What if we miss him?" replied Naruto. The boys didn't have to wait for too much longer. Itachi arrived at the gate. His face had blood spattered on it. He smelled of fresh blood. The boys asked him what happened. He told them he was attacked again. He told them they had to leave the village, and lay low for a while, and that they would have help from the Hokage. _"I can't let them know the truth, not now. I'll leave that for the Hokage to decide. I hope mother understands what I've done. It's unfortunate there were so many guards... Konoha will be without half their police force, but this is for the best."_ Itachi thought to himself as the group left the village.


	3. The Return to Konoha

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did, I would be swimming in a pool full of money right now_

**The Return to Konoha**

Two boys were walking through a forest towards the town known as Konoha. They looked up into the sky, and thought over the events that took place since their time away from the village. It has been over six years since the two last saw the village. And it was the first time they had intended to spend a great deal of time from their sensei and brother figure. The two boys continued on their path. The first boy was a blond, wearing black pants and a matching black shirt. The back of the shirt had a small fan on the back. The boy was wearing a mask that covered the lower half of his face. The second boy was in a pair of black shorts, with white wraps around his knees. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, with a collar that came up near his mouth. His shirt had a much larger fan on the back of it. This boy had longer black hair. He had white wraps around his elbow to match those on his knees. Both boys were wearing black, toe-less shoes.

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Sasuke?" spoke the blond.

"Yes, close to seven years, right? Seven years since nii-san killed the traitors of my clan. I hope kaa-san will not be mad with him." spoke the dark-haired boy.

"Itachi nii-san did say he left a message for her. From what you've told me of your father, I doubt she would be so upset. She might even have been relieved," replied the blond.

"Kit, I believe you need to better understand how women work. Even if he wasn't so great a man, she had to have loved him at some point. Love is often helpful when bringing children into the world," spoke a woman from inside the mind of the blond.

"I guess so," replied the blond.

"Having another conversation with Kyubi?" asked the dark haired boy.

"Yeah, she says you mother may have missed your father more than we would think she would," replied the blond.

The dark haired boy known as Sasuke smirked as the pair continued on their way to Konoha. As they neared the gate, the blond reached into his pocket for something.

"Naruto, please tell me you didn't lose it," Sasuke spoke to the blond.

"Oh, relax, it's right here Sasuke," Naruto said as he pulled out a piece of paper.

The two walked up to the gate. The two guards looked at the boys, and asked what their business in the village was. Naruto handed the guards the sheet he held in his hand. The guards looked it over, and allowed the boys into the village. Their next destination was the tower of the Hokage.

Sarutobi was sifting through another pile of paper work, grumbling to himself. _"Uh, why does the strongest ninja in the village have to go through this ritual day in and day out. It's not fitting. I should be out among the villagers, giving out pearls of wisdom, training some, even training myself. The only thing I've exercised rigorously lately are my hands,"_ the Hokage thought to himself. He heard a knock at the door. He was glad to have an excuse to take a break from the paper pile, and allowed the party knocking to enter. He was surprised to see two boys about the age of another pair of boys who had left the village years prior matching their appearance.

"Can it be... Naruto and Sasuke?" spoke a shocked Hokage.

"So, you remember who we are, Hokage-sama?" spoke the blond, as he handed the Hokage another paper he had in his pockets.

"Hmm... a report from Itachi... well, well, it seems you boys have been through a lot. Training in various disciplines, seeing different places throughout and around Fire Country. Hm... what's this about some unique trait of the Kyubi?" asked Sarutobi.

"He he. Itachi told me it was better I demonstrate it through tests of the ninja. I promise you won't be let down," replied Naruto.

"Let's just say it's quite the handy tool he has," chimed in Sasuke.

"Very well. I told Itachi to make sure you didn't return here until you were ready to become genin. Do you think you can pass the Genin Exams without having to go through the academy?" asked the Hokage.

"He may be a little rough around the edges in book smarts, but he can put up a mean fight when given a chance, eh Naruto?" spoke Sasuke.

"Okay, you're the smart one, I get it. You don't have to rub in it in front of the Hokage!" shouted Naruto, "I think we can handle whatever you can think to throw at us."

"We'll see soon enough," the Hokage said as he reached into his desk, and pulled out a pair of keys. He tossed the keys to the boys. "These are the keys to your apartments. You'll be in the same building; your rooms are directly across from one another. Sasuke, I know you have a home in the Uchiha compound. I figured I would give you your own place just in case you weren't as welcomed as you would wish. If you are able to live in the Uchiha compound, you can return the keys to me."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," replied Sasuke.

"Okay, now then, you two boys have arrived just in time to take the Genin Exams. They will be held tomorrow morning. I will inform the instructors to let you take the exams. You two best not fail; you wouldn't want to make me look like a fool, now, would you?" asked the Hokage.

"Not at all, Hokage-sama! We will pass with flying colors!" shouted the boys in unison.

"Good, that's what I want to hear. Dismissed." spoke the Hokage.

The two boys left the Hokage's tower, and headed to the apartment building. Naruto began to unload his items. He pulled out several scrolls, and started putting things away. The first was a chest full of his clothing. Next were his ninja gear. He set aside some light armor, and several masks. Next, he released a scroll holding his zanbato. Itachi had taught both of the boys kenjutsu in their travels. Naruto leaned more towards brute strength, while Sasuke was more on the nimble side, using a katana. Naruto continued unpacking his gear. The last thing he set up was his bed. He looked around the apartment. Looked just like home.

"Geez, did you bring enough?" asked Sasuke.

"You can never have too much, only not enough," replied Naruto.

Sasuke smirked as the two headed off to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke looked over a letter Itachi wrote. Sasuke frowned, hoping that his mother would offer a warm welcome, as opposed to a cold one. As the boys got closer, they noticed there were more guards around the compound than there used to be. Given what had happened, they weren't so surprised. They made their way to where Sasuke's house used to be. They could see Sasuke's mother.

"Well, Sasuke, it's now or never," Naruto said to his friend. The boys went up to the door, and knocked. A woman with long, dark hair answered the door. She looked the boys over, about to ask who they were, until she noticed how familiar one of the boys looked. He looked a lot like her...

"Sasuke..." spoke the woman.

"Kaa-san..." replied Sasuke.

The woman broke into tears, and grabbed Sasuke into a tight hug.

"Sasuke!!" the woman shouted as she was crying.

"Kaa-san... I can't breathe..." gasped Sasuke. The woman set Sasuke down.

"Who is this boy here?" asked Sasuke's mother.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, we trained together with nii-san." replied Sasuke.

The face of Sasuke's mother went still, hearing that the boys had been with the killer of her husband. Even if he was her son, it was still hard for her to deal with the fact her eldest child killed her husband.

"He wanted me to give this to you," Sasuke said as he handed over the letter. Sasuke's mother looked it over, as she read, more tears formed in her eyes.

"That Itachi... he really did love his family..." Sasuke's mother said, "I'm not mad with him. I was at first, but I understand why he did what he did. As asked, I've not told a soul about it. I trust that he told you never to tell anyone, as well?"

The boys nodded in response as Sasuke's mother continued, "The villagers were told that you were kidnapped along with your friend. I take it Itachi told this to you as well." She got another nod from the boys. "Okay, well Sasuke, if you want, you can live here again. Your room is just as you left it."

Sasuke smiled. "I'll be glad to stay here again. In this big house, I'm sure you could use some company."

"Yes, it would be nice to have someone here again," Sasuke's mother looked over at Naruto, "Naruto, you're welcome to stay here, too, if you wish. You can have Itachi's old room."

"I would be glad to," Naruto smiled as he spoke. _"Man, now I have to repack everything, and move it in over here. I didn't expect this. Oh well, I've gotten used to living with Sasuke anyway," _Naruto thought to himself.

The Kyubi smiled in Naruto's mind. She was glad the two boys would continue to live with one another. Naruto and Sasuke went back to Naruto's apartment, and repacked his things, then transferred them over to his room in the Uchiha household. Both returned their keys to a surprised Hokage. He didn't expect Mikoto to allow Naruto to stay in the house. The boys returned to their new home, and had a wonderful dinner. Mikoto was more than happy to cook up a nice meal. She was quite happy to have her boy back home. She was hopeful Itachi would follow soon. After their meal, the boys shared parts of their adventure with Sasuke's mother before heading off to sleep. They knew they would need all the sleep they could get; they didn't expect the Genin Exams to be a cakewalk.

The next morning, both of the boys gathered up their ninja gear, and headed for the academy, not knowing what to expect. Umino Iruka had heard from the Hokage he was about to receive two students who were ready to take the Genin Exams, even though neither had ever attended the academy. He was curious to see what kind of students they were. As Sasuke and Naruto entered, he looked rather puzzled. They didn't have any standout features, excepting the blond's rather large zanbato.

"Okay, so, I take it you two were the students I was told about?" spoke Iruka.

"Hai!!" shouted both students.

"And you two are supposed to be ready to take the Genin exams? Very well. Your names," said Iruka.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Everyone in the room gasped at hearing Sasuke's name. He was the lost heir to the Uchiha clan. The young ladies in the room seemed to eye the boy. He was, in their opinion, a lot more handsome than the masked blond next to him.

"I'm going to date him for sure!" spoke a girl with pink hair.

"No way, forehead, he's mine!" spoke the blond next to her.

"Quiet!!" shouted Iruka, "You two, take a seat."

The two boys took a seat. Sasuke made sure to stay away from all the girls looking him up and down. Naruto took a seat next to a girl with short lavender hair, and near white eyes. The girl smiled at Naruto. Naruto returned the smile.

"_Huh, a girl more interested in me than Sasuke,"_ thought Naruto.

"I think it's rather cute," said Kyubi.

"Now then, as you know, today we'll be holding the Genin exams..." Iruka was interrupted with a knock at the door. He answered to find the Hokage in front him.

"Hokage-sama!" shouted a surprised Iruka.

"Iruka, I'm changing the exams into a practical test. I looked over your evaluation reports of your students, and formed them into balanced teams. Their tests will be decided by their jonin senseis," spoke the Hokage, as he handed Iruka a list.

"Very well," Iruka said as he began to look over the sheet. "Okay, I will break you off into teams. Your jonin will decide from there."

Iruka began to read off the teams. Both Sasuke and Naruto listened for their names. "Okay, now, Team Seven will be led by Hatake Kakashi, and consist of Uchiha Sasuke..." Sasuke turned his head, "Haruno Sakura..." a loud squeal of delight could be heard throughout the room. "and Inuzuka Kiba." The sound of dog boy could be heard coming from the same direction. "Team Eight will be led by Yuhi Kurenai and consist of Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto looked at Iruka. "Hyuga Hinata..." the girl next to Naruto fainted. "and Aburame Shino." Naruto and Sasuke didn't pay much attention to the members of Team Nine. However, one name did catch Naruto's attention. "Team Ten will be lead by Sarutobi Asuma... "Naruto knew the name. _"He's the wind using jonin Itachi told me about. I wonder why Hokage-sama didn't put me on his team." _Iruka continued, "and consist of Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Your senseis will meet with you momentarily. Good luck," Iruka spoke as he left. Sasuke and Naruto walked over to each other.

"Well, I guess it makes sense we're not on the same team. He did say they were balanced. I guess having us both on one team would be overkill," spoke Naruto.

"Yeah... but why, oh why did I have to get stuck with a fan girl on my team?" replied Sasuke.

"I guess you're just lucky. She must have some redeeming qualities. She did make it this far."

"Yeah, and then again, she could be there to balance me out, which would mean she's a rather miserable ninja."

The two boys could hear a loud scream, "I am not a miserable ninja! I did way better than dog boy did!"

That scream was followed by another, "Hey, who are you calling dog boy!?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Looks like you have your work cut out for you. Have fun." Naruto walked off, and Sasuke looked over his team. Sakura and Kiba were still arguing.

"Okay, so, I guess we should try and learn what our strengths are... grr... quiet!!" shouted the Uchiha. Sakura and Kiba ceased their bickering. "Okay, so, as I was saying, we should talk about our strengths and weaknesses, so we'll be better able to work as a team."

"Okay, I come from a clan of dog users. I work here with my partner, Akamaru," a small dog in Kiba's jacket barked at hearing his name, "I would say my strengths are in close range, and taijutsu."

"I don't have any particular strengths; I try to keep a balanced style," spoke Sakura.

"My greatest strengths are in ninjutsu and kenjutsu. I also know some genjutsu," said Sasuke.

"Huh, I heard you Uchiha had a knack for genjutsu, has something to do with... er, what was is called?" asked Kiba.

"Sharingan. I'm not an expert, but I know a couple tricks. I would say my fire jutsus are far more impressive," replied Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun's fire jutsu's sound way better than Kiba's dog tricks," said Sakura.

Both Kiba and Sasuke grumbled to themselves. _"I think I hit the jackpot... oh, Kami, what did I do to deserve this?"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

A few moments later, a puff of smoke appeared, and dissipated to reveal a silver haired jonin, with the band of his head protector covering his left eye. The jonin looked over his genin team.

"So, you are my team, eh? Let's see... you must be Uchiha, from the dog, you must be Inuzuka, which would make you Haruno. Of course last names are so formal, how does Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura sound?"

"Much better. Only people I met for the first time call me by my last name; never really did like that too much, especially since... uh... it was just awkward," Sasuke stuttered. He was about to say he didn't like being called by his last name, because he never knew if someone was talking to him or his brother. He knew it would be a mistake to see he was traveling around with the man who murdered the Uchiha council members.

"Yeah, I often spend a lot of time with other members of my clan. If someone shouted Inuzuka at the top of their lungs, I wouldn't know who they were talking to."

"I'm with them," Sakura chimed in.

"Okay, and the same goes for me. Kakashi will do."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," the group replied.

"So, let's go over everyone's strengths and weaknesses..." Kakashi was cut off by Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, we already got you covered. I take it you know as well?"

"I have a rough idea. Since we have all the formalities out of the way, I guess I should get your test underway. So, how about it?" Kakashi asked the group.

"Hai!" shouted his team.

Meanwhile, Naruto was getting to know the members of his team. Hinata had finally recovered from the shock of hearing she would get to be paired with Naruto. Shino was next to her, discussing something.

"Hey guys! So, I guess we're going to be on a team together from now on," spoke Naruto.

Shino looked over at Naruto. Hinata backed up a little.

"Uh, are you guys okay?" spoke Naruto.

"We're fine, Uzumaki-san," replied Shino.

"Uh, don't be so formal. Naruto will do, okay? You don't mind if I call you Shino, do you?" replied Naruto.

"I don't mind," replied Shino.

"So, we already know each other's names. What do you guys specialize in?" asked Naruto.

"Our clan specializes in the use of Kikai bugs," replied Shino.

"Shino-san is also great at devising strategy," said Hinata.

"Ah, that's good, because I'm not. Sasuke was always the brains between the two of us. Don't get me wrong, I'm not ignorant, just not the world's best strategist," spoke Naruto, "so, what's your specialty, Hinata?"

"W-well, my clan's specialty is close range taijutsu, using our Byakugan," replied Hinata.

"Hmm... I've heard of the Byakugan before. It allows you to see the chakra circulatory system, right? I've never seen it in action before. I look forward to seeing your art in practice. I have a great familiarity with the Sharingan, the dojutsu of the Uchiha clan," Naruto spoke.

"I've been curious to see how the Sharingan compares to the Byakugan. I've heard some say the Sharingan came from the Byakugan," spoke Shino.

"Well, I might be able to help in that in more ways than you think," Naruto responded.

"So, already talking strategy, are you?" spoke a woman covered in body wraps. She had deep red eyes, and long, raven hair.

"Are you Kurenai-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Smart boy, yes, indeed I am," spoke Kurenai.

"I have to ask you something, what do you specialize in?" asked Naruto.

"My, all business... Naruto, right?" Naruto nodded as Kurenai continued, "I'm a genjutsu specialist."

"Ah, that makes sense. Okay. I was trying to figure out why Hokage-sama assigned me to your team. I thought he would pair me with Asuma-sensei, since he is one of the few jonin with wind natured chakra, just as myself. But I'm not so great with genjutsu... I get shivers up my spine thinking of what I've been through in genjutsu training," spoke Naruto.

"Well, I'm glad I meet your approval. So, you are Aburame Shino?" asked Kurenai.

Shino nodded in response.

"Which makes you Hyuga Hinata?" spoke Kurenai.

Hinata nodded.

"Very well. Now that I know you, and it seems that you know a little about each other, I'll administer your test," spoke Kurenai.


	4. The Genin Exams

_Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own Naruto_

**The Genin Exams**

Kakashi looked over his group, and removed two small bells from his vest. He held the bells in front of the group to explain his test.

"Your task is quite simple. All you have to do is make sure each of you are able to get a bell from me," Kakashi told the group.

"Um, sensei, there are only two bells, and three of us," Sakura spoke.

"Oh, is that right? Well, here's the deal. Whoever is unable to get a bell will have to sit and watch as the rest of us eat dinner in front of them," Kakashi explained.

"_Hmm... interesting. So, regardless, one of us has to take a fall. This could be fun," _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Meet me at training ground three in an hour. I'll explain more then," Kakashi said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile, Team Eight was awaiting instructions for their exam.

"My exam is simple enough. All you have to do is catch me. That's all," spoke Kurenai to the group.

"Sounds easy," Naruto said.

"I said simple, not easy. It's a lot more challenging than it seems. Meet me at training ground seven in an hour," spoke Kurenai as she disappeared.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to enjoy this?" muttered Naruto.

The teams spent an hour thinking of possible strategies and becoming more familiar with the talents of the members of their teams. They made it to their respective training grounds with time to spare. However, Team Seven found themselves waiting for a few minutes for Kakashi to show up.

"Sensei, your late," spoke Sakura.

"Oh, sorry, there was this old lady having some problems with her dogs," Kakashi explained, while holding a certain book in his hand. Sasuke looked at the cover, and quickly realized what had really made his sensei late.

"Kakashi sensei, is that Icha Icha Paradise?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh... yes. How did you know?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke slapped his face, saying, "My last sensei rather enjoyed Icha Icha."

"I see. Well, as much as I would like to meet another Icha Icha fan, I'm sure you would like to get the exam underway," Kakashi grabbed the bells, and tied them to his vest, "all you have to do is grab them from me. However, if you hope to stand a chance, you need to come at me as if you wish to kill me."

"Makes sense..." Sasuke was interrupted by Kiba running at Kakashi at full speed. Kiba slashed his claws at Kakashi, only to have the jonin turn around and knock the dog user's head into the ground.

"Easy does it now, Kiba. I haven't even said to begin yet. You have until sunset. The exam starts now. Have fun." Kakashi said before disappearing.

"Well, he doesn't hang around for long, now, does he," spoke Sasuke.

"Ow, that hurt like Hell. Damn Kakashi sensei," Kiba muttered as he got up.

"So, Sasuke-kun, have any ideas?" asked Sakura.

"Well, before we can do anything, we need to figure out where he went off to. Once we find him, I can easily keep track of him, using this," Sasuke said as he changed his eyes into the Sharingan. His Sharingan was in its complete, three tomoe form.

"Cool, Sasuke-kun! Where did you learn to do that?" asked Sakura.

"I learned how to summon it while training. It's a technique all Uchiha clan members have the ability to use at some point, if circumstance brings it out," explained Sasuke.

"_He already has use of the Sharingan?" _Kakashi thought to himself, _"What kind of training was he under to develop it so early? He must take after his brother."_

"Okay, so we know what to do when we find him. So, how did you plan to find him?" asked Kiba.

"That's where you come in. Kiba, I take it that, as a dog user, you can track things through scent, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I see where you're going. Akamaru and I can find him." replied Kiba.

"Okay, when either of you find him, signal us. Sakura, you and I are going to go after him, with you taking point. He'll either strike back, which I doubt, or he'll try to avoid us. That's what I'm counting on. Wherever he goes, I'll track him, and grab the bells before he realizes I've caught up to him. Sound like a plan?" asked Sasuke.

"I like it." replied Kiba.

"I'm with you, Sasuke-kun!" replied Sakura.

"Okay. Kiba, go find sensei. Sakura, you and I need to hide until Kiba finds him." spoke Sasuke.

"Hai!" both Kiba and Sakura shouted. Kiba and Akamaru went off to find Kakashi. Sasuke hid himself in the nearby bushes. Sakura hid herself in a tree. Kakashi took a look around the area. He noticed Sakura and Sasuke had hidden themselves. He realized Kiba was out, roaming through the area. _"More than likely, he has his dog helping him. Hm... I think it's time to have a little fun with them." _

Sakura kept an eye out for Kiba's signal, when she saw Sasuke appear, crawling out of a nearby bush. He had several kunai and shuriken stuck in him. His clothes were soaked with blood, and he appeared to be crippled. Sakura jumped out of the tree to help her comrade.

"Sasuke!" she shouted.

"Sakura, he got me..." said Sasuke in a low tone.

As Sakura was looking after Sasuke, Kakashi came up from behind her, and knocked her out. He dispelled the illusion he created of Sasuke.

"Well, I already taught Kiba about taijutsu. Consider this a lesson in genjutsu," Kakashi said as he disappeared. Sasuke grumbled to himself as he saw Kakashi leave. He quickly went down to pick up Sakura. He slapped her on the face to wake her up.

"What happened... Sasuke-kun? You're okay?" asked Sakura.

"You fell for Kakashi sensei's genjutsu. Try to be more careful, okay. If Kiba found him, we would have been in a tight spot without you," Sasuke responded. Sakura nodded, and went off to another tree. A few minutes later, Kiba found Kakashi, and signaled the other two members of his team. Sakura and Sasuke charged after Kakashi head on. Kakashi made a series of hand seals.

"It looks like you guys need another lesson. This time, it will be in ninjutsu. Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted.

Sakura dodged the large fireball. Sasuke looked to see where Kakashi was headed, and leaped after him, successfully grabbing the bells.

"Here, catch!" shouted Sasuke, as he tossed the two bells to his team mates.

Kakashi, slightly surprised at his students actions, hopped down to the ground, and looked at his students.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I was curious to see if you would use the Sharingan," Kakashi spoke.

"If you have a tool, you might as well use it," responded Sasuke.

"Well, even though you grabbed the bells, since you gave them up, it looks like you won't be eating this evening," replied Kakashi.

"Eh, did I give something up?" Sasuke asked as he looked Kakashi in the eye, and held up a bell.

"Three bells? Huh, well, I still know that one of them is a fake," Kakashi responded.

"But which one is it, Kakashi sensei," asked Sasuke.

"Clever. I've given this test many times to three man cells. This is the first time a group pulled off something like this." Kakashi responded, "However, I know full well the ability of the Sharingan to aid in genjutsu. Kai!" shouted Kakashi as Sasuke's bell disappeared.

"I take it you know a little about the Sharingan?" inquired Sasuke.

"Oh, a little," Kakashi said as he lifted his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan.

"I see, so you're the Copy Cat Ninja. Huh," Sasuke said, "Alright, I admit defeat. I'll watch you guys eat. Just don't make it something too delicious, okay?"

Kakashi tied Sasuke to a training post, and gave Sakura and Kiba a couple meals.

"Now, I'm going to make my report to the Hokage on your successful completion of the exam. You are not to give Sasuke any food. If you do, you all fail," Kakashi said, before disappearing.

Sakura and Kiba looked around to make sure Kakashi was gone.

"Here you go, Sasuke," said Kiba.

"You deserve it, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura.

"Guys, it's okay. I knew he would probably see through my trick. Don't worry..." Sasuke was interrupted by Kiba shoving food into his mouth.

"Shut up and eat," said Kiba.

"Thanks guys," Sasuke said.

A few moments later, an angry Kakashi appeared before the group.

"Well, I warned you, but you went and gave him food anyway!" Kakashi shouted. His group had a shocked look on their faces, bordering fear. "Congratulations, you pass."

"Huh?" spoke all three in unison.

"This is the real point of the test. Those who don't show respect to their teammates are lower than trash," Kakashi said before untying Sasuke.

At training ground seven, Team Eight found Kurenai right away.

"Ah, glad to see you made it here. As I said before, all you have to do is catch me. This will require you to work together. I don't advise splitting up. One more thing. You need to come at me as if I'm trying to kill you. Don't hold back. Now, begin!" shouted Kurenai. Kurenai stood still, confusing her team.

"You're kidding, right? You're not even going to try to hide?" asked Naruto, as he dashed after Kurenai. He went straight through her.

"Genjutsu. Of course," grumbled Naruto.

"She is a master of genjutsu," spoke Shino.

"Well, Shino, your the brains of the group. Got any ideas?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata's Byakugan might be able to find her," Shino said.

"But if she switches between illusions, I might lose sight of her," Hinata said.

"If it weren't a genjutsu, I could track her movements with my kikai." Shino said.

"I can help you with tracking her," Naruto said.

"How do you plan to do this?" asked Shino.

Naruto closed his eyes, and opened them to reveal a Sharingan; each only with two tomoe.

"Sharingan? How is this possible? You're not a member of the Uchiha clan, are you?" asked a surprised Shino.

"Well... it's... just know that I have it," Naruto stuttered. _"Uh, it would be much easier if I could just say it was you, Kyubi,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"I know, Kit. But you know the rule. You know what happens if you go around telling people about me," spoke Kyubi.

"_I know. Hey, you think you could use that alteration thing to give me the Byakugan, too?"_

"As interesting as that sounds, Kit, I doubt it would end well. It's better we not find out. I don't want to mess up your eyes. Besides, having two dojutsus in one team could prove rather useful."

"_Alright."_ responded Naruto.

"Interesting. Okay, if Hinata can find her, you can track her. As long as you can keep track of her, I can send my kikai to catch her," said Shino.

"And then we got her!" shouted an excited Naruto.

"Okay Hinata," spoke Shino.

"Byakugan!" shouted Hinata. The veins around her eyes bulged, her pupil-less eyes showed signs of detail.

"Do you see her anywhere?" asked Shino.

"This is a very complex illusion. All of the illusions appear to have chakra systems... wait, one is stronger than the others," spoke Hinata.

"Where is it?" asked Naruto. Hinata pointed towards the Kurenai she thought was real. Naruto took a look at it with his Sharingan. It started moving about, from illusion to illusion. Naruto pointed at the entity, making sure Shino knew where to send his kikai. Within moments, the kikai surrounded the Kurenai. The three dashed at her, but were surprised to find it was an illusion. Hinata looked it over again.

"It does have a stronger chakra system than the rest." spoke Hinata.

"I hate genjutsu," muttered Naruto.

"Have a history with it?" asked Shino.

"Yeah, my previous sensei was also a genjutsu master. Sasuke was rather good at it. He was able to use his Sharingan to cast all kinds of genjutsu. Sensei was the best. We always thought it was his eyes, but he could even cast it with his fingers, if you can believe that," Naruto explained, "I learned to release it, but, I doubt I could dispel one this powerful."

"Could you try?" asked Shino.

"I guess," replied Naruto, "Kai!"

Nothing appeared to happen. However, Hinata seemed to notice something with her Byakugan.

"Shino-san, Naruto-kun, the chakra of the illusions decreased. I think I can find the real Kurenai-sensei," spoke Hinata, "There!"

Naruto locked onto her with his Sharingan. "Shino, there she is. She's around a little more rapidly than before; I guess it's really her this time."

Shino's kikai caught up to Kurenai. The team soon followed. As soon as they caught her, she dispelled the illusions.

"I'm impressed. I didn't realize you were a Uchiha," spoke Kurenai.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm not a Uchiha. Don't ask about the Sharingan, just know I have it."

Kurenai stood still for a moment. "Very well, then. Congratulations on finding me out. You showed great teamwork, utilizing each of your skills to the best. I'm glad you decided not to use that," Kurenai spoke, pointing at the zanbato on Naruto's back.

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't have to use it. I doubt I would have been able to catch you with it, anyway," replied Naruto, with a huge smile behind his mask.

At the end of the day, all the teams had finished with their exams. Each of the jonin senseis reported to the Hokage.

"Team One failed."

"Team Two failed."

"Team Three failed."

"Team Four failed."

"Team Five failed."

The Hokage was beginning to feel a little depressed, hearing that all the teams failed.

"Team Six failed."

"Team Seven passed; they showed excellent teamwork. Uchiha, incidently showed great leadership skills."

The Hokage was pleased at the report.

"Team Eight passed with flying colors, also showing great teamwork. I have something else to report, about Uzumaki."

"Oh," said the Hokage, raising an eyebrow.

"He seems to have come into the possession of the Sharingan."

The other jonin in the room were surprised at this.

"Well, that is interesting. Continue with the reports."

"Team Nine failed."

"Team Ten passed; their teamwork needs some help, but even their fathers had a rough beginning before becoming the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho team."

"Very well, I'll be looking forward to your full reports later. All are dismissed, except Kurenai," spoke the Hokage.

The other jonin left. "Kurenai, keep a careful eye on Naruto. I'm not sure what the Kyubi could be capable of."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed." Kurenai left. Sarutobi summoned Naruto to his office. When Naruto arrived, he faced the young blond with a serious face.

"I take it the Sharingan is that interesting trick you picked up on?" asked the Sandaime.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," replied the blond.

"I don't supposed you would be willing to tell me how you came to possess a Sharingan?"

"Kyubi. She developed a way to copy kekkei genkai, and integrate them into my body."

"When did this happen?"

"She developed the technique a couple months ago, that's why my Sharingan is still incomplete." Naruto revealed his Sharingan only had two tomoe.

"Impressive."

"Hokage-sama, Kyubi told me that you don't trust her. I would like to ask that you consider trusting her more. I understand why I have to keep her presence a secret. That's why I started wearing this mask. In the time since she first revealed herself to me, all she has done is look out for me. She helped me get this Sharingan to protect myself. Even this mask was her suggestion," explained Naruto.

"Alright, Naruto, I'll try to put my trust in her, but the moment she puts you in danger is the moment I tighten that seal."

"My my, that's a bit harsh," spoke the Kyubi.

"I think you hurt Kyubi's feelings, Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"That's how it has to be. I have to look out for the welfare of the village."

"Okay."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about Kyubi?" asked the Sandaime.

"When she takes over my body or lends me her chakra, my power becomes great. So much so that I worry I may lose control at times. Kyubi has limited the amount, saying I need experience to learn how to utilize her strength."

"I see. Itachi's report had something about that."

"That's all I have to tell you, Hokage-sama."

"Very well, Naruto. I'm proud of both you and Sasuke for passing your exams today. Give Sasuke my regards. Dismissed."

Naruto left the Hokage's tower, and returned to his home in the Uchiha compound. He told Sasuke about the Hokage's praise. Both boys went to sleep that night with smiles on their faces.


	5. The Land of Waves

_Disclaimer: still don't own Naruto, not even in my dreams_

**The Land of Waves**

"There he is!" shouted Sakura.

"Alright, this time we're not letting that pest escape!" shouted Sasuke.

Sasuke ran down an alleyway, and cornered what looked like some kind of demon. The creature was staring him down. It was then that Sasuke had an idea. He activated his Sharingan. Within a few moments, the creature was running into Sasuke's arms, looking at him as if it feared for it's life.

"Damn cat," muttered Sasuke, as he placed the animal in it's cage.

"You did it, Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura.

"Yeah... and it only took two hours. I should feel so accomplished," muttered Sasuke. _"Two hours to catch a damn cat. I swear, if I could just cut its legs off so it could never run away again..."_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke signaled Kiba to rejoin the group.

"So, you finally caught it, huh?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, damn pest. It's too bad we had to track a cat. I think Akamaru probably kept the thing on the run from us. Of course... for all the trouble it was worth, I wouldn't mind turning my back while Akamaru went a couple of rounds with it," spoke Sasuke. Both Kiba and Sasuke were smiling. Sakura not so much.

"_Hell yeah! Let that dog rip the little bastard to pieces!!"_ spoke a voice inside Sakura's mind. The group met up with Kakashi, and headed for the Hokage's tower.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you manage to catch Tora?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, I had the little bastard cornered, then used my Sharingan to cast a genjutsu convincing the little pest a pack of dogs was chasing after it," replied Sasuke, with a smirk on his face.

"That was a little extreme, don't you think?" asked Kakashi.

"I didn't think so. Frankly, I would have just watched if it was a real pack of dogs," replied Sasuke. Kakashi wasn't surprised. He had to put up with the pest a couple of times. _"Seems no matter how old that cat gets, it will still try to run away," _Kakashi thought to himself.

As the group entered the Hokage's office, they were greeted by a rather happy pet owner. She ran up, grabbed Tora out of the cage, and started squeezing the cat so tight, even Sasuke felt for the creature, despite the rather crude ideas he had moments before. _"Geez, if we let Akamaru kill it, we would have put it out of it's misery."_

"I love you so much! That's the second time you got out this week! You shouldn't do that to mommy, you know how much it upsets her..." spoke the owner as she left the office.

"Second time this week?" asked the members of Team Seven in unison.

"That must have been what Naruto was talking about the other night. Something about Hell's cat. Now I know what he was talking about," Sasuke said.

The group was dismissed, and were more than happy to get a chance to rest up before their next mission. On the way out, Team Seven passed by Team Eight.

"Going to, or finishing with?" asked Naruto.

"We just got finished catching this cat. Tora was its name," replied Sasuke.

"He he. I bet you had fun with that one. See what I mean when I said Hell's cat?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I get it. How did you catch the little bastard?" asked Sasuke.

"Shino's kikai. Never thought I would be so happy to have insects around in my life!" replied Naruto.

"_Damn, you would think getting the life sucked out of it would convince it to never run away again," _Sasuke thought to himself as his team left. Team Eight continued on their way to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama!" shouted the group in unison.

"I have another assignment for you. The construction taking place in the eastern portion of town has finally been completed, and the area is in need of a cleanup..." spoke the Sandaime before Naruto interrupted him.

"Hokage-sama, I feel like we are ready for a C-rank mission. We've been handling D-rank missions for a couple of months," spoke Naruto, "I think we can handle a C-rank mission."

The Hokage thought over Naruto's request. Kurenai smiled, Shino remained passive, Hinata was a little shocked. The Hokage thought over Team Eight's record. _"They succeeded in all of their missions. Nothing particularly outstanding. And then there is Naruto. He's been through intense training; these missions must be boring to him. I remember how that was."_

"Alright, I'll give you a C-rank mission. Ask Tazuna to come in," spoke the Hokage.

A relatively built ran came in, looking like he had been spending a good part of the day drinking.

"So these are my guards? These kids?" asked the man.

"They may be kids, but they're full ninja all the same," replied the Hokage.

"Very well..." muttered Tazuna to himself.

"This is an escort and protect mission. Tazuna here needs protection in the completion of his bridge project in the Land of Waves. It's not the most hot-blooded mission, but I'm sure you'll find it an improvement over trash pick-up," explained the Hokage.

Naruto smiled, giving his approval.

"Very well, keep an eye on this man, make sure none of the thugs out there rough him up. Dismissed!" shouted the Hokage.

As the Team Eight left, the Hokage looked over to Iruka.

"I guess it was only a matter of time before he made a request like that. I'm sure it won't be long before Team Seven and Team Ten try to do the same," said the Hokage, with a smile on his face. He remembered what it was like. From the smile on Iruka's face, it would seem he remembered as well.

Team Eight made their way out of the village, and towards the nearest port. The only way to get to the Land of Waves was by water.

"You seemed to enjoy my little outburst, Kurenai-sensei," spoke Naruto.

"I never really liked D-rank missions. None of us ever did, but someone has to do them. Even if you guys execute this mission with outstanding performance, you would still have to do D-rank for a while. At least until we have another graduating class coming out of the academy," explained Kurenai.

"Yeah, I figured as much, but still, it's nice to be able to do something outside of the village. I'm used to moving around. I get uneasy when I have to stay in one place for any duration of time," replied Naruto.

"K-Kurenai sensei..." stuttered Hinata.

"Yes?" asked Kurenai.

"It's nothing," replied Hinata.

"Geez, a stuttering girl, a loud mouth, and a quiet guy. Some team you are," spoke Tazuna.

"_Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts. Must not kill client for insulting team,"_ thought Naruto.

"I'm glad you have a better temper than mine, Kit. I'd have knocked him in his place right then and there," spoke Kyubi.

The group continued on their way. Kurenai paused for a moment.

"You heard it, too, sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Sounds like two, maybe three... get down!" yelled Kurenai, as a series of shuriken and kunai were thrown in their direction.

"You guys protect Tazuna, I'll take care of them!" shouted Kurenai, as she dashed after the assailants. Naruto drew his sword, and activated his Sharingan. Hinata activated her Byakugan, and Shino readied his kikai. The three stood by, listening for signs of either their sensei, or their opponents. A bloodied man jumped towards the group. Hinata jumped back, while Naruto charged forward, cutting into man almost enough to cut him in half. The body of the man covered Naruto's sword in blood. Naruto pulled out his sword, and watched the bloody corpse fall to the ground. Kurenai appeared, unharmed.

"Did you get him? His partner distracted me long enough for him to get away from me," asked Kurenai.

"I got the pest," replied Naruto.

"These weren't just average thugs. They were ninja. Tazuna, you told the Hokage you needed protected escort from some thugs that were troubling your bridge project," spoke Kurenai in a stern tone.

"We couldn't afford a B-rank mission, so I lied about the details. Gatou, the tyrant in control of the area, has choked our economy. He controls all trade, and keeps the profits for himself. With the bridge, we would be able to conduct trade on our own, without having to go through Gatou," explained Tazuna.

"We should head back to Konoha, unless you three feel you are ready," spoke Kurenai.

"I've dealt with worse than this Gatou in my travels," spoke Naruto.

"I'm with Naruto-kun," replied Hinata.

"I stand by my team," spoke Shino.

"Very well, we'll continue with the mission. Looks like you got more than you bargained for, Naruto," spoke Kurenai. Naruto smiled in response. The group continued into the Land of Waves. As the group got nearer to the country, a heavy fog enveloped the boat.

"This is unusual," spoke the owner of the small boat. Kurenai and Naruto pulled down the rest of the group as a large sword was thrown at them, landing in the deck. A man seem to come out of the fog itself to join the sword. Kurenai quickly recognized the man.

"Momochi Zabuza?! The Demon of the Hidden Mist?" asked Kurenai.

"Oh, so you've heard of me? I'm here to kill the old man. Just stay out of my way," the man said, pulling up his zanbato.

"The Demon of the Hidden Mist? I've heard of you before. I've always wanted to test my blade against a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist," spoke Naruto, pulling out his zanbato.

"Nice sword, kid. But understand this. I ain't about to hold back just because you're a kid," replied Zabuza.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, but let's head to the back of the boat. I'm kind of supposed to protect the old man," spoke Naruto.

Zabuza grumbled, but complied. He figured he might as well have a little space while fighting the kid.

"Wait Naruto!" shouted Kurenai.

"Relax, sensei, I can handle this. Worst case scenario, I'll need a new arm," spoke Naruto as he took his kenjutsu stance. Zabuza pulled his zanbato up.

"Let's make this a kenjutsu match. Just two men, and their metal. No ninjutsu tricks," spoke Naruto.

"Very well, I've been looking forward to being able to have a match like this. Better not disappoint me kid," spoke Zabuza. The two held their ground for a moment. The boat rocked slightly, and the two disappeared, the loud clang of metal could be heard. Kurenai noticed something right away.

"He's not using his Sharingan. He's serious about having a straight kenjutsu match. Hinata, can you see them?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes, Naruto-kun is doing well, but... I-I'm not sure if he can win," spoke Hinata.

"I agree with you. Naruto is at a serious disadvantage without the Sharingan," replied Kurenai.

Zabuza and Naruto continued their duel. The boat rocked back and forth as the heavy metal was being swung around. The sound could be heard for miles out along the calm waters. An observer in another boat was watching the battle carefully, waiting to make a move. After several minutes of metal clashing against metal, blood appeared to rain down, and the two men returned to their stance. Naruto dropped his sword, a wound on his shoulder making his zanbato feel heavier than normal.

"Not bad, kid. I haven't had this much fun in a while, but you're still a kid. Too bad. I would've liked to fight you again," Zabuza spoke.

"_Damn, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He didn't get his title sitting around and swatting at butterflies," _Naruto thought to himself, as he closed his eyes. He replayed a moment from his training.

A loud clang could be heard throughout the land. Itachi and Naruto were having one of their many duels. Naruto was using his Sharingan in an attempt to deal with Itachi's superior speed. Itachi stopped, and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, try fighting without the Sharingan. You won't improve your kenjutsu as well if you use ninjutsu," spoke Itachi, "look at me, I've been able to track your movements without having to use the Sharingan. You did well enough before you got the Sharingan."

Naruto complied. He was no longer able to readily detect Itachi's movements, and was knocked around a lot. He was on the ground, gasping, looking up at Itachi from the ground.

"It's only been a couple weeks, and you've already lost some of your edge. See what I mean?" asked Itachi. Naruto nodded in response, and got back up, sword at ready. Naruto closed his eyes as Itachi prepared to swing at him. He dodged, and struck Itachi in the gut. Itachi stumbled back a bit, and looked at Naruto.

"That's more like it," he replied, as he charged at Naruto again.

"_I learned quite the lesson that day. It hurt like Hell, but I understood why Sasuke avoided using his Sharingan with kenjutsu. I should have known it wasn't to give himself a handicap,"_ Naruto thought.

"Then put that learning of yours to use, and kick some ass, Kit," replied Kyubi.

Zabuza took another swing at Naruto, while his eyes were still closed. A loud clang could be heard. Zabuza looked surprised at first, but amused Naruto still had some fight left in him.

"Sorry for the delay, had to collect my thoughts," explained Naruto, a smile on his face.

"You might just entertain me yet, kid," replied Zabuza. The duel of the kenjutsu users raged on. Tazuna was stunned. What he thought was a little kid was giving the man known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist a run for his money.

"Damn kid has some fight," muttered Tazuna.

"_Naruto-kun..." _Hinata thought to herself, as she was watching the battle.

Shino stood still, watching the scene unfold. His silence was his way of admiring the battle.

Both Zabuza and Naruto were beginning to slow down, the continual fighting finally beginning to wear them down. One loud clang, and the two stood still. Naruto had a smirk behind his mask, as blood began tricking down Zabuza's head, followed by his head band falling off.

"Not bad kid, ain't had a match like this in quite some time. What's your name?" asked the former mist-nin.

"Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konoha," replied the young blond.

"A genin? Must have one Hell of an academy," replied Zabuza.

"The countryside was my academy, and I had one Hell of a sensei," explained Naruto.

"I'm impressed kid, I'll give you that much," replied Zabuza.

"Seems below someone like you to be working for this Gatou person. Why are you working for him?" asked Naruto.

"Money kid, simple as that. And this Gatou has more than enough for me to achieve my ideals."

"Which are?" asked Naruto.

"Take over of Kirigakure," explained Zabuza.

"Pretty lofty goal. Doesn't suit you, though. Tell me something, you've been out in the country, doing as you will for a little while. Isn't that much better than trying to stage rebellion in the place you once called home?" asked Naruto.

"Have to admit, it's been better than being stuffed in that village, dealing with one group of rebels after another," replied Zabuza.

"You know, Gatou would never pay you. That greedy miser would rather leave you dead than give you a cent!" yelled Tazuna.

"I'd be quiet if I were you," whispered Kurenai.

"Did you become a shinobi for money and revolution, or because it was what you wanted. If you can look me in the eye, and tell me it was for money, than I'll raise my sword, and we can finish our duel until one of us is a bloody corpse. So, why did you become a shinobi?" asked Naruto.

Zabuza thought it over. He knew it wasn't money. He thought it over. _"At first, it was for the thrill of adventure, I guess. And now... now it's to protect..."_

"Alright kid, it's because I wanted a thrill, and... I wanted to protect my daughter," Zabuza muttered.

"Daughter?" asked Naruto.

"Not really _my_ daughter. I took her in. She's been through Hell. I thought her unique abilities would make her a powerful weapon, but over time... well..." Zabuza stuttered.

"Even demon's have a heart," spoke Kurenai.

Meanwhile, on the nearby boat, a girl wearing a mist mask was shedding tears at hearing what Zabuza said.

"If you're tired of fighting off rebels, maybe you should try being a Konoha-nin. Still have to do missions, but without the rebels. And you'll have me to spare with. Not to mention your daughter will be safer," explained Naruto.

Zabuza thought it over. Konohagakure was a lot more stable than Kirigakure.

"I'll talk it over with the Hokage when we get back. Besides, what thrill would you get out of killing a drunken old man?" asked Naruto.

"Quiet kid!!" yelled Tazuna.

"Alright, kid, I'll give it try, but if I don't like it, you're head and body are going to part ways," Zabuza said, as he strapped his zanbato to his back, "Haku! Come on!"

A person from another boat jumped up onto their boat, just as the fog was disappearing. The person was wearing a mask, and had long dark hair.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, could you remove your mask?" asked Naruto. He didn't like being unable to look a person in the eye when meeting for the first time.

"I would rather not," spoke the person in a feminine voice.

"I'll remove mine, if you remove yours, is that fair? I'll remove mine first," Naruto said as he removed his mask, revealing the whisker-marks on his cheeks. His team was shocked at what they saw.

"The demon boy. The one our parents called a demon," spoke Shino.

"_It's him... the boy I met as a child... the one I thought was... cute..." _Hinata thought to herself, realizing why she felt warm around the boy ever since he sat next to her the day of the genin exams.

Haku removed her mask. She had a scar going across her face.

"I-it was from kiri-nin, when they tried to kill me. They killed my mother, and tried to kill me because of my kekkei genkai," explained Haku.

"People with a kekkei genkai was used as weapons during the last war. Afterwards, they were feared, and hunted down. I found Haku crawling through the streets, living on scraps. When I saw the scar on her face, and saw her abilities, I knew I had to look after her. Something compelled me to," explained Zabuza.

"I know what it's like," Naruto said, as he lifted his shirt, revealing multiple scars, and a seal on his stomach. "Shino over there is right. I was treated like a demon, beaten all the time, nearly burned to death, because I was feared."

"Why did people fear you?" asked Haku.

Naruto was quiet. He knew he couldn't say.

"He is the vessel for the Kyubi no Yoko," spoke Kurenai.

"Sensei..." Naruto spoke.

"It's alright, Naruto. Sooner or later, your team was bound to find out. However, you must not breathe a word of this to anyone else. To do so would mean death in Konoha," explained Kurenai. Shino and Hinata nodded. Naruto replaced his shirt, but kept his mask off for the rest of their journey into the Land of Waves.


	6. Battle Preparations and Hinata'sFeelings

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but it's fun to write fanfiction for it_

**Battle Preparations and Hinata's Feelings**

The group continued on their journey into the land of waves. Their journey was relatively uneventful.

"Hey, Zabuza, why don't you take your mask off? We're all friends, right?" asked Naruto.

Zabuza remained impassive, not saying a word.

"Even I don't know how he looks under that mask," replied Haku, "He's never taken it off in all the time I've known him. I wouldn't be surprised if he bathed while wearing the thing."

"Hmm... sounds like someone I know," spoke Kurenai. _"What _does_ Kakashi look like without that mask on? He never takes it off. What's he hiding? Can't be any worse than that scar over his Sharingan eye."_

The boat made it to port in the Land of Waves. The group from Konoha kept a cautious stance as they approached the home of Tazuna.

"Hey Zabuza, besides yourself, who else has Gatou hired?" asked Kurenai.

"He has his regular army of thugs, but they're more about numbers than strength. I could take the whole lot of them out single handed. I wouldn't be surprised if he looked for someone else once he realizes I'm not interested in serving him. To be honest, I planned on killing him after he paid me."

Everyone looked at Zabuza. None were really too surprised to hear his response.

"About how long do you think it would take for Gatou to gather another group to come after us?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm... he'll probably run under the assumption you managed to defeat both me and Haku. Probably about a week. That's how long it took for him to dig me up. In this area, the only individuals able to handle ninja are all from Kirigakure."

Tazuna led the group to his house. His daughter, Tsunami, was there, cooking dinner. She was surprised to see so many with her father.

"Tsunami, I found some ninja to look after me while we work on the bridge. These four here are the team I asked to join me from Konoha."

"I'm Yuhi Kurenai, leader of the team. The young blond is Uzumaki Naruto. The young man in the sunglasses is Aburame Shino. The young lady in the jacket is Hyuga Hinata."

"These two here used to work with Gatou, until young Naruto convinced them to leave Gatou," explained Tazuna.

"I'm Momochi Zabuza, and this is my daughter Haku."

"That's quite the... unique group you have with you," replied Tsunami.

A little boy came walking down the stairs, looking at the group of ninja that were with his grandfather.

"You all should leave, before Gatou kills you all," spoke the boy.

"I've seen Gatou before. He's nothing without his men," spoke Zabuza.

"His hand was easy to crush," spoke Haku.

"If it was so easy to do that, then why didn't you just kill him!?" asked the boy.

"He was our boss at the time," replied Haku.

"We were going to kill him later, if it makes you feel any better," explained Zabuza.

The boy ran down the stairs, and punched both Haku and Zabuza in the leg. Both of them sighed, and looked down at the boy.

"Kid, if that's the best you can do, you might as well do yourself a favor, and run back up those stairs," spoke Zabuza.

"Inari, that's not how we treat our guests," spoke Tsunami, as the young boy ran out the door. "I'm sorry, he's been this way for quite some time."

"What happened to him," asked Naruto.

Tsunami was silent. Tazuna looked at the torn picture on the wall, drawing everyone's attention to it.

"Is it related to what happened to the picture?" asked Kurenai.

"In a sense," replied Tazuna.

"Please don't bring _that_ man up," asked Tsunami.

"I'm sorry, but I must explain it to them. It's the only way they can truly understand what has gone on here. The Land of Waves used to be a prosperous country. Everyone was able to get by. We would have been easily able to afford things such as new ships for trade, to an A-rank mission from your village. And then Gatou came. He took over the economy of our country. All trade had to go through him, and he always demanded a high amount of money. Those who could afford to do business through him could not continue for long. He took all their profits. After he took over trade industry, he used it as a front for illegal drugs and smuggling. And then we come to what happened to Inari. Inari's real father died when Inari was young. He grew up without a father figure in his life. The one day, while dealing with some bullies, young Inari met a man named Kaiza. This Kaiza helped out Inari, and acted as a father to him. Over time, he became a friend of our village. He used to help out the fisherman with increasing their catch. He even helped save the village when the dam almost burst. And then Gatou came. He took Kaiza, and publicly executed him as a way of getting us to listen to him. That's why Inari is as he is. He lost his hope, as did most of the people of the village. That's what makes this bridge so important. It will bring back hope to this village, along with the prosperity we once had."

"I see. The boy lost what was most important. No wonder he's become so cynical," said Kurenai.

"At least he hasn't been forced to be alone. He's always had the two of you," replied Naruto.

Inari returned to the house as Tsunami finished with her cooking. The group had a wonderful meal, until Inari stood up, and looked at the group of ninja.

"You all look so happy. Do you have any idea how hard I've had it? How can you all be happy at all knowing you're going to die!" shouted Inari. At that point, both Naruto and Haku were fed up with the child.

"You think you've had it so hard!?" shouted Naruto.

"My father tried to kill me! I have the scar to prove it!" shouted Haku.

"I had no parents, and was beaten and nearly killed on several occasions!" shouted Naruto, as he revealed the scars covering his body. "At least you've had your mother and grandfather, and a roof over your head!"

The boy was silent, thinking over what the two ninja had just said to him. The boy began to cry. The two ninja kept a straight face, saying nothing at the sight.

"It's okay to cry, and let it all out," spoke Tsunami and Kurenai.

"_Women..." _thought Naruto.

"Watch your tongue, Kit!" shouted Kyubi.

The group finished their meal. Tsunami set up places for them to sleep. They all drifted off, with varying thoughts running through their minds. The next day, Kurenai woke up the group. After Tsunami prepared breakfast, Kurenai assembled the group of ninja, including Zabuza and Haku.

"Okay, since we have a week before any more attackers show up, we're going to use this time for training. I'm going to teach you how to develop your chakra control skills. Without proper control of your chakra, you'll be unable to effectively use your skills, and end up wearing yourselves out quickly in battle," explained Kurenai, "One of the simplest uses for chakra is for climbing trees. You have to properly regulate control of chakra to the bottom of your feat. Too little, you'll fall off. To much, and you'll bust through the tree."

Kurenai tossed her genin kunai.

"Use those to mark your progress. Each mark should be a goal for your next climb," explained Kurenai, "let's see what you can do. Choose a tree, and try to climb it using your chakra. You may want to try running, you don't have the experience to just walk up the tree."

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata attempted the tree climbing exercise. Hinata was the first to fall, making it up roughly five feet. Shino was able to make it up about ten feet, citing his bug tracking as giving him experience in using his chakra in this matter. Naruto didn't run, as Kurenai suggested, and simply walked up to the top of the tree.

"Sensei, if it's all the same, you mind if I train with Haku and Zabuza?" shouted Naruto from the top of the tree.

Kurenai wasn't surprised Naruto found the exercise effortless. The Hokage told her about how he had been through "intense" training, though he never mentioned anything about what that training was..

"Alright, you can train with Haku and Zabuza. I'll be keeping an eye on Tazuna today. Shino and Hinata, you two continue with the tree climbing exercise." Shino and Hinata nodded in response to their sensei's orders. Kurenai went off to look after Tazuna. Naruto jumped down the tree to join Zabuza and Haku.

"So, what kind of training do you two do?" asked Naruto.

"I often practice water jutsus with Zabuza. On my own, I work to improve my hyoton techniques, while Zabuza practices his kenjutsu," explained Haku.

"These hyoton techniques... are they a part of your kekkei genkai. I've heard of ninja being able to manipulate ice before. I'm curious as to what makes your techniques different," spoke Naruto.

"Makes sense you would think that. I don't just manipulate existing ice, I can use my chakra to form and mold my own ice. My ice is different in that it's not weak against katon jutsus, like regular hyoton techniques," explained Haku.

"You'd be impressed by her technique, kid. Not to mention her speed," replied Zabuza.

"I think I'll train with Haku, then. My arm is still a little sore from our duel the other day," spoke Naruto.

"Alright," Zabuza said, as he jumped onto the lake. He summoned several mizu bunshin to spare with.

"So, what's your best hyoton technique? I would like to study it with my Sharingan." asked Naruto.

"I can show you, but you won't be able to copy it without my kekkai genkai," explained Haku.

Naruto chuckled to himself. He was deciding if he wanted to absorb Haku's kekkei genkai into himself. Kyubi asked Naruto if he was interested.

"Makyo Hyo Sho!" shouted Haku, as she was surrounded by several mirrors made of ice. She moved through them rapidly, and then threw several senbon at a point in the middle, all with high speed.

"_Impressive... I think I might have to integrate this kekkei genkai. Might come in handy later," _thought Naruto.

"Very well, ask her if she's willing. You know what to do from there," replied Kyubi.

"One more test... Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, as he sent a large fireball at the dome of ice. As his fireball dissipated, the ice remained, untouched by his technique. "Impressive. This _is_ a handy technique. Haku, can I ask a favor?"

"What is it, Naruto?" asked the curious ninja.

"I have a way of copying kekkei genkai into myself. If you don't mind, I would like to have your kekkei genkai. You don't need to worry about anything, it's harmless to you, and then you'll have someone to practice hyoton jutsu with," explained Naruto.

"Alright. I am curious to see what kind of technique this is," replied Haku.

"Ninpou: kekkei genkai heigou! _(Ninja Art: Kekkei Genkai Absorption)_!" shouted Naruto. A red chakra emerged from Naruto, and wrapped itself around Haku. Haku looked around, wondering what was happening. Haku felt an odd tingling sensation. Soon after, the chakra returned itself to Naruto's body, flashing a bright red before dissipating.

"Hmm... I wonder if it worked... Makyo Hyo Sho!" Naruto shouted. Several mirrors of ice appeared around Naruto. The mirrors at the top of his dome were relatively weak compared to the others. Naruto tested merging with them, and throwing his shuriken. His speed was not nearly as great as Haku's. He was satisfied with his test of the jutsu, and dispelled it. "That was fun, a little tiring, though. Looks like this jutsu needs a lot of chakra."

"Amazing... I didn't know it was possible for someone to do that!" exclaimed Haku.

The two continued their training for the rest of the day. By the conclusion of the day, Naruto's ice mirrors were almost as strong as Haku's. Zabuza was quite surprised to see the boy so readily able to use a technique he originally thought unique to Haku. The ninja spent the next several days continuing their training. Over that time, Haku and Naruto were quickly becoming friends. Given their common childhood memories, they had a lot of comfort in one another. Hinata wanted to see what Naruto was doing on the third day of training. After having completed the tree climbing exercise, she was curious to see what her teammate was up to. She caught Haku hugging Naruto, saying she was glad she found someone her age she could relate to. Hinata, while happy for Naruto, felt upset at the same time. She ran off, telling Shino what she saw. Shino was not quite able to help as much as Hinata hoped.

That night, Hinata asked Haku to join her for a walk outside after dinner. With Hinata being the only other girl of the group, she didn't mind joining her fellow kunoichi.

"Haku-chan, what do you think of Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"He's a great person. This is the first time I met someone like him. We have so much in common. I would really like to get to know him better. Why do you ask?"

"Oh... i-it's nothing..." Hinata stuttered. _"No, this isn't going right. If I don't say something, Naruto-kun will fall for her. I have to say something, but how?"_

"Okay then. Well, while we're talking about him, can I ask how long you've known him?"

"W-well, I-I..." Hinata stuttered again, not sure of what to do.

"Hinata, are you okay? You seem to be kind of warm? Are you catching a cold or something?"

Hinata didn't know what else to do. She didn't know what to say. She knew Haku had a lot more in common with Naruto than she did, but she's always admired Naruto.

"I-I'm okay, r-really..."

"Are you sure?"

Hinata shocked herself with what she said next. "I'm fine, it's just that... I like Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed upon saying this, hoping the blond couldn't hear her, as loud as she was shouting. _"Oh my... I didn't mean to blurt it out like that..."_

"You like Naruto? Does he know?"

"W-well, y-you see... when we were really young, before Naruto was kidnapped... I used to watch him all the time. I started training with my father when I was really young. I worked hard and diligently, but no matter what I did, I could never meet my father's standards. He told me I was too weak. I was always sad when he said things like this to me. I went outside our clan house every night, to get away from my father and his unkind words. And then, one night, I saw Naruto-kun. I caught him pulling a prank on this old man. He kept making sounds, confusing the man. I know it wasn't kind, but I couldn't help but laugh at the man's troubles. I laughed at most of his pranks. I think my favorite was when he painted the Hokage monument. It may be the sign of our village, but it was so funny. He always made me laugh. I wanted to spend time with him, but... I was too shy to say anything. I was about to ask him if I could join him one day, and then he was kidnapped, and disappeared. And then he appeared at the academy. He was wearing his mask, and I couldn't recognize him right away. I just knew he was familiar. I was so excited he was on our team; I fainted when I found out. And then he revealed himself the other day by removing his mask. He makes me laugh. He's such a great person. I've always wanted to tell him this, but I never could."

"Hinata... you're worried I'm stealing him away from you, aren't you?"

The shy kunoichi nodded.

"I guess you've had it a bit rough, having your father be so cold towards you, not showing you the love a father should. At least I had the privilege of feeling the love of my parents before the day my father found out about my kekkei genkai. Hinata, I like Naruto, too, but, if you really feel this way about him, then you should tell him," Haku said, a tear in her eyes, "I can't bring myself to take him away from you."

"Thank you, Haku-chan. I'll tell him, as soon as I can."

"No, tell him tomorrow, during your training. Come train with us tomorrow. I heard your sensei say something about water training. We mist-nin excel in suiton jutsus."

Haku and Hinata continued their walk, discussing things related to being a kunoichi. The next day, Hinata asked if she could train with Haku and Naruto to work on the water walking technique Kurenai was instructing Shino and Hinata to perfect. Kurenai knew better than to ask Naruto if he was able to do it. The group headed off, as Kurenai teamed up with Zabuza to look after Tazuna. Hinata quietly asked Shino if she could talk to Naruto alone. The bug user appeared to understand, as he walked off to another body of water.

"Where is Shino going?" asked Naruto.

"He's probably looking for somewhere that has bugs," answered Hinata.

The group continued over to where Haku and Naruto had been practicing Hyoton jutsus. Haku left, saying she forgot to bring something with her. Hinata and Naruto were left alone.

"_It's now, or never..."_ thought Hinata.

"I wonder what it was that Haku forgot?" asked Naruto.

"A-about Haku... what do you think of her?" asked Hinata.

"She's a great person. We have a lot in common with one another. We've been working hard with her hyoton jutsus. I've even managed to use my trick to be able to perform them myself. Why do you ask?" spoke Naruto.

"W-well, I-I... there is this person I know. He used to make me laugh all the time. I really admired this person, and I wanted to tell him how I felt, and... and then he left, and I never got the chance. But then he came back one day, and... I want to tell him, but I don't know how."

"Well, who is this person you admire? Is it someone I know? Is it Sasuke?"

"No... i-it's..." Hinata looked up at Naruto, blushing. She grabbed Naruto, and hugged him tightly, a tear in her eye.

"Hinata..." Naruto returned the hug. "It was you, all those times... you were the one watching..."

"You knew?"

"I saw you, I even did some of those pranks for you... you always laughed... I was happy to see someone recognized me, but I was scared to say anything... scared you would treat me like the others..." Naruto had a small tear in his eye. Meanwhile, Haku hid herself behind a tree, watching the entire thing, smiling to herself, glad that Naruto was happy.

"_I've had Zabuza to look after me. Those two have been looking after each other, even if they didn't know it. Well, if there is one great guy in Konohagakure, maybe there's another." _Haku smiled to herself. Haku decided to leave the two alone. She decided to track down Shino. She didn't have to go far; Shino was also watching. After Hinata spoke with him, he suspected this was why Hinata asked him to train somewhere else.

"Well, we have another spy?" asked Haku.

"I was merely curious. Hinata brought this up last night. I take it she spoke to you as well?" replied Shino.

"Yes, she told me last night. Care to train? I think we should leave them be for a little while." spoke Haku. Shino and Haku went off to train themselves. Naruto and Hinata spent the rest of the day practicing the water walking exercise, with Naruto helping Hinata to work on the technique.


	7. Battle for the Wave

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, still not making money off of it, so don't sue me_

**Chapter 7: Battle for the Wave**

The team of genin, coupled with their new allies from the mist, continued to train for a few more days in preparation for the arrival of more of Gatou's hired help. A week had come and past. Both Hinata and Shino had mastered both water walking and tree climbing, with Naruto and Haku's help. Naruto and Zabuza began having kenjutsu duels to improve themselves. Naruto made sure not to use the Sharingan during his matches with Zabuza. The group was ready for whatever troubles Gatou could think to throw their way. Over the next several days, the group conducted patrols near the bridge construction area, looking out for anyone they hadn't seen before. So far, it would seem that Gatou has yet to send anyone after Tazuna. At the conclusion of three days of patrols, the group was left wondering if Gatou even cared about Tazuna anymore.

"Hey, do you think Gatou gave up? I mean, Zabuza is the Demon of the Mist, so maybe if he thinks we beat him, he's scared of us," spoke Naruto.

"I don't think he would give up so easily. Our town has given him so much profit. I don't think he would be so quick to give up. He must be desperate to find someone able to handle you guys," replied Tazuna.

"He better find someone worthy. I hate tiresome battles. I want to be challenged, like when I duel with Naruto," said Zabuza.

The group had another one of Tsunami's wonderful meals, and rested well. Zabuza and Naruto were hoping they would finally get a good fight. Shino and Hinata were hoping they weren't going to have to fight anyone. Haku was still cheery over Hinata and Naruto admitting their feelings for each other. Kurenai was praying for the safety of her team. Tazuna was passed out drunk, while Tsunami was wishing for everyone's safety. Inari was thinking of what he could do to help, in case there was an attack. The next day, the group headed off to the bridge as they had been. Naruto realized he forgot his kunai, and returned to the house to find two thugs attempting to kidnap Tsunami and Inari.

"Just what do you think you two are doing?" Naruto asked, as he was drawing his sword.

"Mind your business, kid," replied the first thug.

"Unless you want to get yourself killed," replied the second. The two sealed their fate when one of them attempted to grab Tsunami. The thug was lucky enough to only lose an arm. The thug cried out in pain as blood began pouring out of what once was his arm. The second thug drew his sword. Naruto broke the sword in two as he cleaved straight through the man. The two bloody halves fell to the ground. Naruto looked at the other thug.

"Need a hand?" Naruto asked, as he tossed the chopped off arm to the man, "If I were you, I would consider myself lucky, and run out of here like a bat out of Hell." The man nodded, and ran off. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes, Naruto, arigatou," replied Tsunami, "They came out of no where, as if they were waiting for you to leave."

"This isn't good. If they were waiting for us here, then... I better get to the bridge," Naruto said, as he ran off.

"I want to do my part, too! I'm going to get everyone in town to help Naruto!" yelled Inari, as he ran off, in an attempt to rally the villagers.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group finally made it to the bridge; however, when they arrived, all the workers who were already there were dead.

"What is this?" asked Tazuna.

"Looks like Gatou has finally made his move," spoke Kurenai, "Hinata, Shino! Protect Tazuna!"

"Hai!" shouted both in unison. A thick mist began to role in, followed by the sound of laughing.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. That Gatou told us you croaked. Truth be told, I'm glad you're still alive. I wanted to do you in myself!" spoke a voice from the mist.

"Zabuza, do you know this person?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes, that's Hoshigaki Uwozaki, one of the apprentices to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. His cousin, Hoshigaki Kisame, is a much more worthy adversary, and was a full fledged member of the Seven," explained Zabuza.

"Oh, come now, you think I would be so bold to challenge the group alleged to have defeated you without having improved myself? I'm much stronger than I was the last time we fought. This time, your head is mine, Zabuza!" shouted Uwozaki.

"Do you really think you can take on all of us? Even if you have managed to improve, you have your work cut out for you."

"He. I brought some friends, of course. You've never met my teammates before. Nama Mizuzaki, self proclaimed suiton jutsu master, and Kaguya Kenzaki. You remember the Kaguya clan, right? He doesn't have their kekkei genkai, but is well versed in kenjutsu."

"I'll take care of Uwozaki. Haku, you take care of Mizuzaki," spoke Zabuza.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do with this Kenzaki," said Kurenai.

Zabuza charged straight after Uwozaki to have his zanbato meet with his opponents.

"Found yourself a nice zanbato, did you? It takes more than a sword to become one of the Seven," spoke Zabuza.

"I'm better than you losers. You'll see!" shouted Uwozaki. Metal clashed against metal, as the two disappeared into the mist. Haku took her stance, and waited for Mizuzaki to make the first move.

"Very well, if you won't strike, then I will!" shouted Mizuzaki as he charged after Haku. Haku was hoping for this, as she began making hand seals. When Mizuzaki was near her, Haku shouted, "Sensatsu Suisho!" Haku jumped out of the way, as the water needles she formed headed towards Mizuzaki. Haku kept attention, looking to see if she was able to catch her opponent. After a few moments, Haku went up to the area where she used her jutsu. She saw a little blood, but nothing else.

"_Where did he go?" _Haku thought to herself.

"It's not nice to trick your opponent like that," spoke Mizuzaki from behind Haku. He knocked her off of the bridge, and onto the water below. Haku pulled herself onto the surface of the water, and watched as Mizuzaki landed on the water.

"_If he's a suiton jutsu user, than this could get ugly fast," _Haku thought to herself.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Mizuzaki shouted, as a serpent made of water appeared, and knocked Haku back. She coughed up a little blood, and looked back her her opponent.

"_Impossible... how could he have made the hand seals so quickly?"_ Haku asked to herself, as another water dragon came towards her. She quickly realized why the man referred to himself as a suiton jutsu master. Haku pulled out her senbon, and threw them towards her opponent, as she was avoiding the serpents sent after her. Mizuzaki was able to avoid most of the senbon; a couple hitting his shoulder.

"These needles are rather annoying. I grow tired of them!" shouted Mizuzaki.

"If you're tired of those, you're not going to like the next part. Makyo Hyo Sho!" Haku shouted, forming crystal ice mirrors around Mizuzaki.

"Oh, so you think you have me surrounded, eh? I'll smash everyone of them! Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" shouted Mizuzaki. He controlled the columns of water, attempting to use their strength to break through Haku's mirrors. He put as much chakra as he could into his attack, but was unsuccessful in even moving a mirror.

"What kind of jutsu is this? I've never seen ice this strong before!" shouted Mizuzaki.

"And you never will again," spoke Haku, as she began rapidly moving through the mirrors, and throwing her senbon. Mizuzaki was unable to avoid the attack. Mizuzaki stood there, covered in blood from the senbon sticking in every part of his body.

"Fuck me... how did I lose to a kid..." mumbled Mizuzaki.

"This is the power of my kekkei genkai. It's not defeated so easily," Haku said, as the body fell into the water, and floated back up, a trail of red following it.

"_Zabuza says I'm too soft... well, if I'm going into battle against someone that strong, I'm not going to hold back."_ Haku thought, as she returned to the bridge to see how the rest of the battle was going.

Meanwhile, Zabuza was attempting to gain the upper hand against Uwozaki. Metal clashed against metal with such force the water began to ripple around them.

"Not bad, I guess you have been practicing after all. However, you still need more practice, fish boy!" Zabuza shouted, as a drop of blood ran down the face of Uwozaki.

"Humph! I just let me guard down for a second. Don't expect me to make a second mistake!" Uwozaki yelled as he charged at Zabuza. The force of the impact against his blade made Zabuza stumble back. He knew it wasn't going to be easy beating the fish resembling man. The two knocked each other back. Then Uwozaki began laughing.

"What's so funny? I've had the upper hand from the start. You're already starting to tire out, and yet you're laughing. Finally lost your sanity?" spoke Zabuza.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I was hoping you would push me this far. Hoping you would force me to reveal the secret of my sword. Behold!" Uwozaki shouted as the sword separated into different pieces, resembling fish scales. Uwozaki charged Zabuza again. Zabuza blocked the attack, only to have one of pieces dig itself into his shoulder after wrapping around his sword.

"You're the one who is finished, Zabuza! Now, die!" Uwozaki shouted, removing his sword from Zabuza, and striking him again. Zabuza was unable to block all the parts of the sword, and kept getting cut by the attacks. After several strikes, Zabuza was dripping with blood, having cuts covering most of his upper body. His sword began feeling heavy to him. He knew he had think of a way to remove the advantage Uwozaki's sword held. Uwozaki lashed out at Zabuza again.

"This time, I'll remove your head!" yelled the pale skinned man, as he swung his weapon at Zabuza. Zabuza didn't move to block the attack, but rather, swung his sword into Uwozaki's. The sword wrapped itself around Zabuza's zanbato, allowing him to pull Uwozaki at him. As Uwozaki fell forward from the strength of Zabuza's thrust, he pulled his zanbato free, and cut Uwozaki in two. Uwozaki's upper body fell to the ground, a shocked expression crossing his face. His lower body covered itself in blood before falling down, spilling blood and guts onto the bridge.

"Like I said, it takes more than a sword to be one of the Seven."

As Haku and Zabuza were fighting their battles, Kurenai was struggling against Kenzaki. She attempted several times to trap Kenzaki in her genjutsu, but was having little success. He was able to cut through her illusions to find the real Kurenai. Kurenai had several cuts on her body from close calls she had with Kenzaki's sword.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu!" Kurenai shouted as she caught Kenzaki's eye. Kenzaki felt tree vines crawling around his body. It seemed as if the bridge had brought itself to life, and attempted to swallow him. Kurenai threw several kunai at him, hoping he was caught in her illusion. At the last second, Kenzaki evaded the attack, and swung his sword at Kurenai. Kurenai was able to respond fast enough to avoid a fatal injury, however, she received a deep cut. She was unable to continue moving around. Shino and Hinata made a move to go and help their sensei.

"No, protect Tazuna! If he dies, then all of this will be for nothing!" Kurenai shouted, covering her wound with her hand. Her body wraps were beginning to be soaked with her blood. The best she could do was to continue avoiding attacks. She was no longer able to perform her genjutsu. _"This isn't good. I don't know how Haku and Zabuza are doing. Since Naruto isn't here, it must mean he ran into trouble."_

As if on cue, Naruto showed up, making Kenzaki step back.

"Sorry about that, I got tied up dealing with Gatou's men. Several thugs went running wild through the village after you guys left for the bridge. I'm pretty sure I got all of them," spoke Naruto, "What can you tell me about the situation?"

"There are two others with this guy. Haku and Zabuza are fighting them. This guy is a kenjutsu user. He seems resistant to genjutsu." replied Kurenai.

"Hmm... makes sense. From what Zabuza told me, mist-nin are used to controlling their senses to be able to fight effectively in their Kirigakure no Jutsu. If he's had a lot of experience with that, it would be hard to cast a genjutsu on him," spoke Naruto.

"Not too bad, kid. Seems you've been taking notes from your buddy. He. With any luck, Uwozaki has already cut him up good," said Kenzaki.

"So, you say you're good in kenjutsu, eh? Well, just to warn you, I'm able to fight on even ground with Zabuza, sword to sword," Naruto taunted.

"Hah, both Uwozaki and I could easily out pace that relic from Kiri's past."

"We'll see about that!" yelled Naruto, as he charged after Kenzaki, zanbato drawn.

"Oh, you even fight like him, eh? This should make my life easy!" shouted Kenzaki.

A loud clang could be heard as Naruto's zanbato met Kenzaki's katana. Kenzaki used his speed in an attempt to gain the upper hand on Naruto. Naruto surprised Kenzaki by being able to keep up.

"How can you move so fast with such a large sword?"

"I've practiced fighting others using nimbler weapons!"

Naruto knocked Kenzaki's katana down, and took a swing at Kenzaki's body. Kenzaki was able to back away, receiving a cut to his chest. As blood began to leak out of the wound, Kenzaki charged Naruto again. The cut seemingly doing nothing to the man. Slowly, Naruto was able to get the upper hand on Kenzaki.

"How can this be? I should have been able to beat you easily!" shouted Kenzaki.

"You don't get it, do you? I have experience in fighting against a more nimble style. I know how to counter your attacks, and use them against you. You're not nearly as good as my usual sparring partner. If he was trying to fight me, I'd have lost an arm or something by now," spoke Naruto, in a calm tone. This angered Kenzaki, as he began slashing wildly to get Naruto. He was finished and Naruto knew it. Naruto backed away from his opponent.

"You're finished. If this goes on any longer, you will die. I'm going to give you this chance to walk away."

Kenzaki answered by charging at Naruto again. Naruto knocked the katana out of Kenzaki's hand, and separated Kenzaki's head from his body. Kenzaki's head fell into the water below, while his body fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his neck. Naruto stood still for a moment, then sheathed his sword, and looked ahead. The mist was beginning to clear. Haku was the first to return to the group.

"Mizuzaki is dead. He won't be giving us anymore trouble," spoke Haku to the group. Zabuza followed by shortly after. He looked rather rough, but Naruto could see a hint of a smile behind his mask.

"Bastard was tough, but he's gone," spoke Zabuza. The group looked around, waiting to see what would happen next. When the mist cleared away, a group of men led by a shorter man emerged.

"I have to thank you, Zabuza. You took care of the rabble for me. I didn't want to have to pay them. Hm... you don't look so good. Catch a fish that got the best of you?" spoke the man.

"Well, this one is rather arrogant," spoke Naruto.

"That's Gatou, and his army," explained Zabuza.

"I see you haven't forgotten your former employer. I must say, I didn't expect to see you alive. Doesn't matter, I'm not about to pay you, either. At least those three did do something worthwhile. They wore you guys down. I'd like to see you deal with my army now!" shouted Gatou.

"This doesn't look so good, I wore myself out against that Kenzaki bastard. How much fight you have left?" asked Naruto.

"I may look like Hell, but I'm up for a challenge. How about this, kid? First one to get to Gatou buys a round of drinks for everyone?" offered Zabuza.

"Hmm... alright. It's been a while since I had some good sake. Let's see who has the most fire left. Hey, pansy in the suit! Send your rejects, we can take them!" shouted Naruto.

"Humph. We'll see how much fire you have after my men cut you down. Get them!" yelled Gatou. A small army of around two hundred thugs charged towards the group. Naruto and Zabuza drew their zanbato, and charged towards the herd. Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata took Tazuna back to safety, as the two kenjutsu users charged the herd. Blood began to spray as the two carved their way through. The thugs didn't stand much of a chance against the two. Gatou looked on in horror, as the two came closer to him. In his mind, he saw two demons. One looked like a nightmare of a water demon, the other appeared to some kind of animal in his eyes. His men fell fast before him, as two swords were at his throat.

"Damn, got here at the same time!" they shouted in unison.

"Now, wait just a moment. I'll give you each all the money you ever wanted, just don't kill me!" shouted the man.

"Did you give Kaiza a choice! Have you given any of these people a choice! You're through!" Naruto shouted, as both he and Zabuza cut Gatou into three pieces. Blood spattered at the two men. Zabuza and Naruto turned around to see an angry army. They may have cut down close to forty of them on their way to Gatou.

"You just killed our meal ticket! Now you're both dead!" shouted several of the men.

"I guess it's time to pull out my ace in the whole. Stand back, Zabuza. It gets intense from here," spoke Naruto. _"Kyubi, lend me your strength. I think the most I can handle in my current condition is one tail."_

"Alright, Kit," replied Kyubi. Naruto's body was enveloped in a red chakra. His eyes turned to red with black slits. Naruto stared down the group. The thugs charged after Naruto and Zabuza. They were attacked from the rear by kikai bugs and senbon, as Haku, Hinata, and Shino joined in the fight. They weren't about to let their friends be taken down. The three ninja began to fight off the thugs at the rear, while Zabuza and Naruto ripped through another line of them. Zabuza and Naruto met up the other ninja at the rear. The group charged at the group, cutting down any thugs that got close. At that moment, an arrow was shot at the herd of thugs.

"Stop right there! The people of this village will no longer tolerate Gatou and his men!" shouted Inari, with a group of villagers behind him. The thugs began to back off slightly.

"Well, if it's going to be quantity, then, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Zabuza, as five more Zabuzas emerged from the water.

"I think I have a little stamina left. I've been waiting for a chance to use this trick my old sensei taught me, Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, making fifty Narutos appear. The thugs ran off at the sight, diving into the water to escape the group.

"Are those Kage Bunshin? How did you learn a kinjutsu?" asked Kurenai.

"My old sensei recognized the potential in the chakra stores of Kyubi," replied Naruto.

"Why didn't you use that sooner?" asked Zabuza.

"As I said before, I was worn out from my match with Kenzaki. If I tried to fight with this many, the additional fatigue would have taken me out of the fight rather quick," explained Naruto, as he dispelled the clones. Zabuza dispelled his, rolling his eyes at Naruto's response. The group returned to the village, taking the rest of the day off to rest. The group headed out again the next morning, without Kurenai and Zabuza, who needed time to recover from their injuries. With Gatou gone, there was no more trouble at the bridge. After another week had passed, Tazuna and the villagers had completed the bridge.

"Well, it's finally done. Our village is free, and we have a quicker route to trade. And it's all thanks to you!" Tazuna spoke to the group of ninja.

"We did what we were hired to do," replied Kurenai.

"I should thank you. If you hadn't lied, I wouldn't have gotten a chance to test my skills like this, or meet another kenjutsu master," spoke Naruto, with a great smile on his face.

The group from Konoha, along with Zabuza and Haku, made their way to Konoha, and they did so as the first group to cross the bridge. A voice yelled out before the group was out of sight.

"Naruto! Haku! I'll never forget what you guys told me, and how you restored my faith in heroes," shouted Inari.

The ninja waved back at Inari.

"We'll be sure to come back someday. Until then, look after your mother and grandfather!" shouted Naruto. And with that, the ninja continued on their way.

"So, father, what are you going to name this bridge?" asked Tsunami.

"Hmm... we should name it after them. I know, we'll name it the Grand Leaf Bridge!" shouted Tazuna with pride. He was was more than happy to name the bridge after the village his hired help came from. Because of Gatou's fall, Tazuna was able to pay for the price of an A-rank mission. The village gave them the extra money as a sign of thanks for how grateful they were.

_Author's notes: I didn't name the bridge the Great Naruto Bridge because the fight was more of a group effort, and it was both Haku and Naruto who inspired Inari to action. Also, the names I chose for Gatou's hired help weren't completely arbitrary. For those of you who aren't familiar with Japanese names, Uwozaki can be spelled as __魚__, which means fish. Those who are familiar with Kisame should understand the reference. Mizuzaki can be spelled as __水__, which means water, referring to his mastery of suiton jutsus. Kenzaki can be spelled as __剣__, which means sword, referring to his focus on kenjutsu. The last names are arbitrary._


	8. A Test of Skill

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just enjoy taking a different loot at his world_

**Chapter 8: A Test of Skill**

The group of ninja sent out to the Land of Waves had finally returned to the Konoha. The guards at the gate were rather surprised at the two extra nin they had in their group. Kurenai gave a brief explanation as to how Zabuza and Haku came to be part of their group. Both Haku and Naruto had replaced their masks as they neared the village. The group headed off to the tower of the Hokage. Kurenai was thinking of a way to convince the Sandaime to allow Zabuza and Haku to join with the ranks of the Konoha-nin.

"Ah, glad to see you again... hmm... Kurenai, when did you get two more ninja added to your team. And from Kiri, too. Didn't know we were on good terms with them," spoke the Hokage, his back to the group.

"You could at least face us!" shouted Zabuza, slightly irritated at the Hokage's greeting. _"He's good, to be able to know where we're from without even looking at us."_ He thought to himself.

The Hokage turned around, and looked at the two kiri-nin. He quickly noticed the large zanbato strapped to the back of Zabuza. He shifted his glance over to Haku. She had the body of someone who was Naruto's age, and yet she was wearing the mask of a hunter-nin.

"Hmm, if you don't mind my asking, could you please your masks?" asked the Hokage.

"I would rather not," replied Haku. Zabuza stood still.

"It's okay, Hokage-sama isn't one to judge," Naruto spoke as he removed his mask.

"Hmm... Naruto, started taking your mask off in front of your team?" asked the Hokage.

"Hai. They were going to find out one way or the other about my secret. I did so to encourage Haku to remove her mask for the first time," explained Naruto.

"I've already told them the penalty for revealing Naruto's secret to anyone outside of our team," spoke Kurenai.

"Hmm... truth be told, there is a real chance that everyone will soon find out about Naruto's secret," explained the Hokage.

"I've done my best to learn to control myself and Kyubi's chakra, Hokage-sama. I avoid displaying her power under circumstances that do not prompt it," explained Naruto.

"I see," replied the Hokage. Upon seeing Naruto remove his mask, Haku did the same. The Sandaime quickly realized why she was so hesitant. Haku gave a brief explanation as to how she gained the scar she did her best to hide. Kurenai explained the details of the groups mission to Wave, explaining how Tazuna lied about the details of their mission, and how the mission was actually B-rank. She handed over the payment the group received from the mission. The Hokage logged it, and gave the appropriate share to the group, including both Haku and Zabuza for their role in the mission.

"So, you two wish to join the ranks of Konoha?" asked the Hokage. Zabuza nodded in response. "Very well. After a three month probationary period, you will be allowed to become full fledged ninja of Konohagakure. You may need these." The Hokage pulled out Konoha head protectors for Zabuza and Haku. He also tossed a set of keys to Zabuza. "I had reserved this apartment for genin, so it's not the most spacious, but there is enough room for the both of you. I'll work on finding a more spacious place for you later. Zabuza, knowing your reputation, you will become a jonin at the end of the probationary period. As for you, I will set up a test for you in two days time; the results will be used to determine what rank you will have. As for the Team Eight genin, you have my personal congratulations in completing a mission that most genin would never have been able to handle. I will mark this as a successfully completed B-rank mission. If that is all, you are dismissed,"

The group left the Hokage's tower. Kurenai left the group to write up her mission report. She gave her team the rest of the day off. The genin decided to give Zabuza and Haku a brief tour of their new village. Along the way, they ran into the genin members of Team Seven.

"Oi! Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, what's up? Haven't seen you for a while," replied Sasuke.

"Yeah, we had a fun mission. Turned out we got a B-rank mission, and we didn't know it."

"What? Humph, lucky. The old man gave us a C-rank mission. He said something about how a certain genin bugged him about all the D-rank missions his team was getting."

"Yeah, well, it was supposed to be a C-rank. Can't help if the client lied about it. What did you guys get stuck with?"

"Convoy escort. A relatively uneventful convoy escort mission."

"Really?"

"Well, we had a couple of thugs to put up with, but nothing serious. What's with the two in the mask? Had a mission in Kamengakure _(Village Hidden in the Mask)_?" Kiba and Sakura started to chuckle at their teammate's comment.

"That's not funny, Sasuke. We had a mission in the Land of Waves. These two used to be kiri-nin. The tall guy is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Sasuke went silent at that.

"Okay, that would explain the sword."

"Who are these guys?" asked Zabuza, sounding slightly irritated.

"Oh, this is Team Seven. They are genin from our class. The guy with the dog is Inuzuka Kiba. The girl is Haruno Sakura. And this, fine, young man is Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto saying "fine young man" with a sarcastic tone. "He may not look it, but he's a master of kenjutsu. His skills are at the same level as my own."

"I see. Well, if that is true, I might just have to test my metal against you," replied Zabuza.

"So, what are your names?" asked Sasuke.

"He. I'm Momochi Zabuza, and this is my daughter Haku."

"Daughter?"

"Adopted daughter," explained Naruto. "What are you guys up to? I don't see your sensei anywhere."

"Oh, Kakashi gave us the rest of the day off. We just finished a little while ago," explained Sasuke.

"Well, we were giving Zabuza and Haku a small tour of the village. Wanna tag along?"

"Well, we have nothing better to do, Besides..." Sasuke walked up to Naruto, and began to whisper, "these two are giving me a serious headache, between dog-boy refusing to get along with us, and pinky constantly asking me for a date." Naruto nodded in response. The group continued walking around the village, pointing out notable places in the village. The genin explained the Hokage monument to the former kiri-nin. The last place they stopped at was Sasuke and Naruto's favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen. The group stopped by. Naruto used the extra money he made from the mission to buy ramen for Zabuza and Haku. After their meal, everyone went off to their homes. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke showed Zabuza and Haku where their apartments would be. Sasuke was curious as to why Hinata was still with them, but didn't make a point of it.

"This is where your apartment building will be. The rooms really aren't as bad as you might think. There's plenty of room for two people," explained Naruto.

"If you guys need anything, we live in the Uchiha compound. Just ask someone, and they'll direct you to it," spoke Sasuke.

"Alright. Thanks for the ramen. Haven't had a meal like that in quite some time. If you two get bored, look for me. I'm always up for a good kenjutsu duel," said Zabuza.

"Yes, thank you, Naruto, Sasuke. Have a pleasant evening," spoke Haku, as both she and Zabuza walked into the building. The three genin headed off to the clan section of Konoha. Sasuke noticed that Hinata and Naruto were holding each others hand. He noticed they had been doing so throughout the day.

"You're a member of the Hyuga clan, right?" asked Sasuke. Hinata nodded.

"I was going to walk with Hinata to her clan house. Don't worry, I'll be back right after," spoke Naruto.

"Oh... oh. Okay. I'll tell kaa-san you're back. See you later Naruto," spoke Sasuke. _"A member of the Hyuga clan... didn't think Naruto's first girlfriend would be one of them. I guess Itachi was wrong about them all being stuck-up jerks."_

Hinata and Naruto continued walking hand-in-hand to the Hyuga compound. Their clan house was at the other end of the clan section of Konoha.

"I enjoyed today, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, it's always a good day when I stop by Ichiraku. It's the best place in the village!"

"Yeah," Hinata said, with a smile on her face.

"That was some mission. Fighting with those kiri-nin. Putting up with that Gatou guy. I'm glad Inari and the villagers helped us out. That would have been bothersome if we had to deal with all those thugs."

"Hai. It's a good thing you did for him, giving him his hope back."

"And then there was that day," Naruto said smiling.

"I'll never forget that. It's all thanks to Haku-chan."

The two ninja arrived at the Hyuga compound. A man with long hair, dressed in traditional robes was outside, looking out.

"Who's that?"

"That is tou-san."

"Oh, I see."

The two were too busy looking at the man to notice the person walking in front of them. They accidentally ran into the boy.

"Grr... watch where you're going!" shouted the boy.

"S-sorry, N-neji."

"Hyuga Neji? Last year's number one rookie?" asked Naruto.

"And you would be Uzumaki Naruto. One of the two who came here and passed the Genin Exams without going through the academy. I've been looking forward to meeting you. Hmm... what are you doing here?" asked Neji.

"I was walking here with Hinata. I live over in the Uchiha compound with Uchiha Sasuke."

"The one you came here with? Well, the next time I want a challenge, I might just stop by. You are on the same team as Hinata, are you not?"

"Yeah."

"I see. Enjoy spending time with your teammates?"

"I enjoy spending time with my... uh... girlfriend..." Naruto blushed upon saying this.

"Oh? I would think someone as strong as you would rather spend time with someone... more talented."

"That's not kind. Hinata is a valuable member of our team."

"She's just another pampered brat from the main branch."

"Main branch?"

"Our c-clan is divided into two branches, the m-main branch, and the other branch houses," explained Hinata.

"Hinata..." Naruto noticed she was stuttering again. It dawned on him that Neji and Hinata didn't have a pleasant relationship with one another.

"You know, you should try to be nicer to one another. Main branch, or not, you are part of the same clan. I don't see why you two can't get along," spoke Naruto.

"_What does he know? He doesn't know what they have done to us... to father..."_ thought Neji. "You know nothing of the Hyuga clan. Stay out of business that does not concern you."

"You're right, I don't know what happened to you to make you so angry towards the main branch of your clan, but I see no reason for you to take it out on Hinata. What has she done to you to be deserving of being treated so harshly?" Neji had no response to Naruto's question. "I may know nothing about the Hyuga clan, but if you have to be angry with someone, then at least be angry with those that are deserving of it!"

Neji looked at Hinata. "N-neji... I don't have anything against you, or anyone in the branch house..."

"Hinata..." Neji started, as he looked over and saw Hyuga Hiashi. "Humph, you're right, Naruto. My anger lies with that man."

"That's better. Now apologize to Hinata."

"Grr... I'm sorry, Hinata-sama." Hinata smiled a little, and gave Neji a small hug. Neji brushed it off.

"I must be going. Good night, Naruto, Hinata," Neji said, walking off.

"Hm, well, he still sounds angry with the world, but at least he pulled that stick out of his ass," muttered Naruto, as Neji walked off. "So, Hinata, what kind of relation do you have to him?"

"Oh, he's my cousin. He's been like that since my uncle passed away. I don't blame him. I'm not sure how tou-san is a part of his anger, though."

"Well, hopefully he'll learn to see past his anger. Even after all I've been through, I bear no grudges towards the people of our village. There's no point in living a life like that. Filling your heart with hate breeds only more hate. That's what my previous sensei taught me."

"Your previous sensei sounds like a great man."

"He is." Naruto smiled. "So, how does your father view outsiders?"

"He... is full of pride for our plan. I think that's the best way to put it."

"Hinata! Do you plan on standing there all night?" asked Hiashi. He had been aware of the two of them for quite some time. He was curious about Naruto. Many knew of Naruto and Sasuke, the two deemed strong enough by the Hokage to become ninja with no formal training.

"Tou-san... I should go, Naruto-kun." Hinata hugged Naruto, as she walked off to her father.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan." Naruto returned to the Uchiha compound.

"So, Naruto. Go out on a B-rank mission, and came back with a girlfriend. And from the Hyuga clan, no less. So, you're not going to leave me in the dark, are you?" asked Sasuke.

"You remember that girl I told you about. The one who was always around when I was pulling pranks around the village as a kid, right?" replied Naruto.

"Yeah... wait... you've got to be shitting me, you mean it was her?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, would have never thought a member of the proud Hyuga clan would be interested in a prankster like you."

"Yeah. I found out why Itachi nii-san always said they were stuck up jerks. I ran into Hyuga Neji. He was the perfect Hyuga. Proud and full of himself. He pissed me off, the way he treated Hinata. It took all I had not to knock him on his ass right then and there."

"I guess that makes Hinata an exception to the rule, then. How well is your team getting along?"

"Fairly well. Shino doesn't talk much, but he can put up a good fight when the time comes. His bugs are pretty useful. And Hinata is great with taijutsu, not to mention she has the byakugan. What about your team. I know you guys don't get along, but they have to have some kind of skill."

"When we work together, both of them are fine ninja. Sakura has great chakra control. When Kakashi-sensei gave our group the tree walking exercise, she completed it easily. She is also very smart. She knows more about being a ninja than we do. It's too bad she acts like such a fan girl. I swear, she's not happy unless she asks me out on a date at least once a day. As for Kiba, his taijutsu is great, and his tracking skills are first rate. He gets Sakura riled up a lot, though. Makes things difficult at times."

"I see. Well, at least you guys do get along well enough to complete missions."

"Yeah. I'm sure they'll get over their differences eventually."

"So, how about Sakura? Why do you always say no? Maybe you should try once, just to see what happens."

"That better be a bad joke, Naruto. I have no interest in dating a fan girl. If she starts taking being a ninja more seriously, then maybe. Until then, there's no way in Hell I would date her."

"Fair enough. I wonder if there are any other kunoichi in our age group that are worth dating?"

"I dunno, I haven't had that many interactions with the other genin from our group. Haven't seen Team Ten since graduation."

"They had a kunoichi on their team. I wonder what she's like?"

"I dunno. Well, I think it's about time for us to get to sleep, eh?"

"Yeah."

Naruto and Sasuke headed off to their rooms, and got themselves some sleep. Sasuke was thinking about how lucky Naruto was to have gotten a B-rank mission. Naruto was thinking about what happened when he was with Hinata earlier.

The next day, both boys went off to meet with their teams. Team Eight was given a D-rank mission cleaning up another construction site. Naruto decided not to complain, fully satisfied with the "thrill" he got out of his team's previous mission. Team Seven once again had to wait for Kakashi. Kiba and Sasuke were placing bets on what his excuse was going to be.

"Sorry, guys, I had to be up late working on mission reports," explained Kakashi.

"Damn, I lost. Here you go, Kiba," spoke Sasuke.

"See, I told you he was going to use a ninja-work excuse!" shouted Kiba. Kakashi stood stunned.

"Sensei, you know it's bad when they start placing bets on your excuses. Maybe you should try to make it here at the time you give us," spoke Sakura.

Kakashi sighed. _"Maybe I should just give them a later time."_ He thought to himself.

"So, what's today going to hold for us?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, we have a mission cleaning up a river just outside of the village. Looks like a lot of trash has gathered up there," explained Kakashi. The three genin grumbled to themselves as they headed off with their sensei.

Meanwhile, Team Eight was fast at work cleaning up the former construction site.

"Wasn't this the mission Hokage-sama was going to give us before we left for Wave?" asked Naruto.

"That was for a different site. They finished up on this site while we were away," explained Kurenai.

"Oh joy..." Naruto muttered to himself. _"Uh... well, I can't complain. We did get a really cool mission before. I can't wait until the next class graduates. Then they can have all the fun."_

The teams continued working throughout the day. Around noon, Kurenai noticed a bird flying overhead.

"What... couldn't be... already?" muttered Kurenai.

"Did you say something, sensei?" asked Naruto.

"No, it was nothing," replied Kurenai.

Earlier, the bird had flown over the site where Team Seven was working.

"So, it's time again..." muttered Kakashi.

In another part of Konoha, Asuma noticed the bird flying overhead.

"That time already, is it?" muttered Asuma.

After the teams completed their missions for the day, the jonin senseis of the village were summoned to the Hokage's tower.

"Is everyone here? Good. As some of you may have noted, it is time again for the Chunin Selection Exams," explained the Hokage.

"When will the official announcement be made?" asked one of the jonin.

"Tomorrow. Now, will the jonin sensei for this years genin please step forward, and present your recommendations for your teams."

"I, Hatake Kakashi, nominate Team Seven to take the Chunin Exams."

"I, Yuhi Kurenai, nominate Team Eight to take the Chunin Exams."

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, nominate Team Ten to take the Chunin Exams."

"Hm, very well," replied the Hokage. "Will the jonin for last year's class please step forward?"

The nomination process for the Chunin Selection Exam continued throughout the rest of the day. The next morning, the jonin senseis explained the exam to their genin.

"So, you said you had something to tell us, Kurenai sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I have nominated you to take the Chunin Selection Exams," explained Kurenai.

"The Chunin Selection Exams?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, this is the process through which it is decided which genin are promoted to the rank of chunin," explained Kurenai.

"I see. What does this exam entail?" asked Naruto.

"It changes from year to year, so I can't tell you for sure. What I can tell you is that the exams are not just for Konoha, but for all of our allied villages as well."

"Really? This should be interesting. I'm curious to see how the genin of other villages compare to us."

"I will say this, the exam is a rigorous test of your skills. Many have died during the exams. Therefore, it will be up to you to decide if you wish to take them. Here, take these, and return these to classroom 301 by three tomorrow afternoon. Don't feel pressured to take the exam because I've nominated you; if you feel you aren't ready, then you don't have to." Naruto smiled in response. "That's all I have for you today. Think this over carefully. Especially you, Naruto." Kurenai handed out the sheets, and left the group to think it over.

"So, a test of our skill. How about it. Shino? Hinata? I'm all for it. It beats D-rank missions, by and far!" shouted Naruto enthusiastically.

"I'm with Naruto-kun," replied Hinata.

"I stand with you, Naruto, Hinata," replied Shino.

Meanwhile, Team Seven was left with making the same decision.

"I'm ready for it. And I think you guys are, too. Even if we don't get along perfectly, when we do work together, we work well," spoke Sasuke to his teammates. "So, how about it?"

"I'm in!" shouted Kiba. Akamaru barked his response. Sakura was more hesitant.

"I'm not so sure... I need to think it over," spoke Sakura.

"Take your time, then. No pressure. You heard what Kakashi-sensei said. There's no shame in deciding not to take it," spoke Sasuke.

Kiba went back to the Inuzuka compound, while Sakura decided to spend time with Sasuke. She didn't ask him on a date, rather, Sasuke actually offered to speak with her.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sakura asked with a flirtatious tone of voice.

"I noticed your hesitation about the exams. You have something on your mind?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh..." spoke Sakura, sounding disappointed. "Well... it's just that... we haven't been genin for that long. It feels kind of soon to be taking an exam that will decide if we get promoted. I don't think we're ready for it yet."

"Well, I don't know what this exam entails, but if it involves a test of knowledge, I know you'd pass with flying colors."

"Huh?"

"I've never met someone who knew as much about being a ninja as you. As for any physical tests, you're smart on the field as well. I think you should give it a shot."

"But... Kakashi sensei told use people have died during the exam."

"Kiba and I will be there with you. We work well as a team. You have nothing to fear. Just believe in yourself."

"I'm not sure..."

"Sakura, tell me, how serious are you about being a ninja?"

"I... I am very serious! I want to be one of the best kunoichi of Konoha!"

"Then prove it. Prove it to me, yourself, and everyone, and... and... and maybe I'll think about taking you out on a date."

"I... I... I'll do it, Sasuke. I'll prove I can be a serious ninja!"

Sasuke smiled. _"What the Hell, maybe it won't be so bad. She is kind of cute, I guess..."_ Sasuke thought to himself. "I'll see you tomorrow, then, with everyone else."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura and Sasuke parted ways. _"I hope Naruto is ready. It's about time we had a real test of our skill," _Sasuke thought to himself as he walking.


	9. Fateful Encounter

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does_

**Chapter 9: Fateful Encounter**

Two months ago, a man was walking down a path between villages in the Fire Country. He was relatively short, had long gray hair, and an even longer gray beard. The man was looking at a book he had. The book had pictures of missing-nin from the village of Konoha. Several pictures had an X going across them.

"_Business has been slow this week. I guess it's lucky I was able to cash in on that large bounty last week, or I wouldn't be able to eat," _the man thought to himself as he was walking along.

"My my, what do we have here?" came a voice from behind the man.

"Do I know you?" the man asked.

"You might, you might not. Is that a Bingo Book from Konoha? Then maybe you do know me after all," the voice said. It had a slippery, serpentine tone to it. The man turned around in response.

"Hmm... S-class missing-nin, one of the legendary sannin, known as Orochimaru. I could live for a year off of your bounty, but I have no interest in wasting my time with a fight I cannot win."

"Oh, so unsure of you abilities, old man? Or should I say... Uchiha Itachi?"

The man frowned, and released the henge he was using to disguise himself.

"So, you figured me out, did you? I guess I shouldn't underestimate the insight of one of the three. So, what is it that you want with me? I assume you have some reason for seeking me out."

"My my, all business, are we? You won't have much fun in life if you're all business all the time."

"I have no business with you."

"Oh, come now? We're both missing-nin of Konoha. We have so much in common."

"We have nothing in common. Don't tell me you're out here in some attempt to get me to join that organization of yours."

"Oh, please. Those miserable stiffs in Akatsuki don't know how to have fun. That's why I left them behind."

"Well, if you're thinking of having me join with you, then you're wasting your time. I have business to attend to. If you don't mind, I have better things to do than waste my time with you."

"Well, if that's how you're going to be... Sen'eijashu!" shouted Orochimaru. Several snakes emerged from the sannin's sleeve, wrapping around Itachi's neck. This brought a smile to Itachi's face.

"Snakes, huh? I guess that makes sense. But I hope you can do better than this."

"I'm just getting started," spoke the snake.

"Great, so am I," spoke Itachi, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Kage bunshin..." Orochimaru muttered as he was hit from behind.

"Sen'eitajashu!" Orochimaru shouted as he sent out multiple snakes from both of his sleeves. Itachi pulled out his katana, and cut the snakes in half.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Itachi shouted as two more of him appeared.

"Hosenka no jutsu!" all three Itachi's shouted as numerous small fire balls were sent at Orochimaru. The snake easily evaded the fire attack, not noticing there was an Itachi clone behind him. The clone grabbed Orochimaru from behind, and detonated itself, sending Orochimaru into the air. Another Itachi jumped at the spiraling body, and took a slash at it with his sword. Orochimaru was able to avoid being cut in half, but lost an arm in the process.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Itachi shouted as he sent a large fire ball at the unarmed man. Orochimaru was able to roll out of the path of the attack, his shoulder being burnt in the process.

"Not bad, I guess I underestimated you," spoke Orochimaru.

"I know you aren't just doing this for the thrill of it. What is it you want from me?"

"There's that business attitude of yours. Can't you just enjoy the thrill of combat for once? From the looks of it, it would seem as if you hadn't been challenged in quite some time."

"Get to the point, snake!"

"Fine, have it your way. I want... you! Or, should I say, I want the power of the Uchiha clan. You're the strongest of the Uchiha, and I want that Sharingan of yours."

"Sharingan, eh? It doesn't suit you as well as those snake eyes of yours."

"Oh, does it fit this face better?" Orochimaru spoke, as he ripped off his face. It was replaced with that of a younger woman.

"Hmm... it does match better with this one, but this face just doesn't say... snake sannin like your original face does. I take it this means you completed that experiment of yours."

"And it was a grand success! However, it does have one limitation. I have to get a new body every three years. It's getting time for me to change again, you see. You should consider yourself honored that I have chosen you as my new body."

"I think I'll have to pass."

"Foolish youth, this isn't optional!" Orochimaru shouted as he brought forth his normal face, and gave Itachi a piercing eye to eye glare.

"What is this? I can't... move..." Itachi stuttered.

"He he, now, be a good boy, and take your medicine!" Orochimaru's neck elongated itself, sending his head towards Itachi.

"Tsukuyomi!" Itachi shouted as the snake's head grew close.

Orochimaru found himself in a familiar place. It was one of his old labs he had in Konoha when he was a jonin. He checked himself over. He was wearing his jonin outfit. The room was full of dead bodies.

"What is this? Some kind of dream? Was my fight with the Uchiha an illusion?"

At the conclusion of his statement, Orochimaru found the bodies around him coming to life. Some held weapons, while others bore their teeth at Orochimaru. The sannin attempted to attack the bodies approaching him, but to no avail. They surrounded him, and began to attack. Some thrusting kunai into the body. Some resorting to biting the snake. Blood began pouring out his wounds. Orochimaru screamed out in pain, as a voice began to fill his mind.

"Now, Orochimaru, you will feel the pain of those sacrificed to give you your immortal body. Feel their wrath! Their pain! Their suffering! Their desperation! Feel it again and again and again!" shouted the voice of Itachi.

"No!!" shouted the snake.

Itachi looked ahead at the sannin, his head stopped in its place, a look of despair running across it. Itachi took the chance to chop off the snake's head. He burnt it up with one of his katon techniques. He looked at the body. A fool would have tried to take the body off to claim the bounty, but Itachi knew better.

"Pull yourself together, Orochimaru, I know you're still alive!" Orochimaru's body stood up. A new Orochimaru pushed it's way out of the old form. Even though his body looked new, Orochimaru himself had a look of fear and desperation running across his face.

"I will... get you... Uchiha Itachi..." muttered the snake as he merged himself into the ground. Orochimaru disappeared from Itachi's view.

"I always... get what I want..." was the last thing the sannin said before Itachi felt his presence disappear.

"Humph. Damn snake. At least he gave me a little bit of a workout," Itachi said, as he resumed his henge, and walked along. _"Too bad he ran off before I could kill him. With his bounty, I could take it easy for the next year or so," _Itachi thought to himself.

At present, Sasuke and Naruto awoke from a pleasant sleep. Sasuke's mother prepared the two ninja a bountiful breakfast before the two ninja met up with their teams.

Sasuke found the rest of Team Seven waiting for him at their usual meeting place by the training grounds.

"What took you?" asked Kiba.

"Kaa-san prepared a big breakfast. Couldn't turn her down. After all, it's not everyday we get a chance to get promoted, right?" replied Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah... so, Sakura, are you going to take the exam with the rest of us?" asked Kiba.

"Of course. I want a chance at chunin just as much as you do," replied Sakura.

"Really? Good! I'm glad to see you as excited as us!" shouted Kiba. Akamaru barked in excitement.

"Are you absolutely sure, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm sure! Now, let's go!" shouted Sakura.

"Yahoo! Let's do it!" shouted Kiba, while Akamaru was still barking away, smiling just as Kiba was.

Team Seven headed off to the academy, making their way towards room 301. As they were making their way up the stairs, they saw a large group of genin crowding around a door.

"I wonder what's up with them?" asked Sasuke.

"You're guess is as good as mine." replied Sakura.

"That must be where the room is!" shouted Kiba.

"_Idiot, we're only on the second floor,"_ though both Sasuke and Sakura. The two decided to join their misguided partner. On their way, they ran into Team Eight.

"Hey, Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, just seeing how long it will take these idiots to figure out they're at the wrong door. Thought I would watch and scope out the competition while everyone was together. We were about to make our way to the room," replied Naruto.

At that moment, a green spandex clad genin popped up.

"Excuse me, but did you say Sasuke? As in Uchiha Sasuke?" the genin asked Naruto.

"Yeah. That's him, what about it?" replied Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I wish to challenge you!" shouted the genin.

"My my, aren't we in a rush? Can't wait for the exams to begin?" replied Sasuke.

"I wish to test myself against the clan known to be one of the best in Konoha. I've heard that both you and the man you came here with are two of the best. I wish test myself against you," spoke the genin.

"Interesting. Well, Sasuke, looks like you have a fanboy to add to all those fangirls," spoke Naruto, chuckling has he and the rest of Team Eight headed upstairs.

"Fanboy? I'm no fan! I want to challenge you to a fight!" shouted the frustrated genin.

"Lee, calm down. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to test yourself against the Uchiha. Let's get going. I've seen enough here. Even if these idiots figure out this door is a genjutsu, they will stand no chance against us," spoke a genin with long hair a near white eyes.

"So, you're Hyuga Neji? Last years number one rookie? How do you feel about Naruto dating someone from your clan?" asked Sasuke.

"Humph. I could care less. Now, let's go Lee!" shouted Neji.

"Not just yet, I wish to fight the Uchiha. You and Tenten are both welcome to watch," replied the genin.

"So, Lee is it? I guess I'll accept your challenge. It will make for a nice warm up. Let's head downstairs, shall we?" asked Sasuke.

"Very well, let's go," spoke Lee.

"Sasuke, do we have time for this?" asked Sakura.

"We have time. This won't take long," replied Sasuke. Lee grunted in response. "Oh, and by the way, that door is just a genjutsu being cast by a couple of chunin in disguise!" Sasuke shouted, Sharingan glaring, as he walked away with both his and Lee's team. The two chunin at the fake door frowned, as they dropped the genjutsu, and sent the genin around them on their way.

"Let's get this stared, shall we?" asked Sasuke.

"Please," spoke Lee. Sasuke charged at Lee, who quickly dashed out of the way, and kicked Sasuke from behind. Sasuke stepped back, and put his fist in Lee's gut. The spandex clad genin fell back, got back up, and charged at Sasuke again. The two continued their taijutsu fight. The speed at which the two were fighting made it hard for the others to keep up. Neji was the only one not having difficulty following them.

"Your teammate is fast. I thought Sasuke was the only one who could move that fast," Sakura spoke.

"He's worked very hard to get his speed up that high. I'm surprised your Sasuke is able to keep up with Lee," said Tenten.

"_I guess I have no choice but to use _that_ move..." _Lee thought to himself. Lee's speed increased as he ran circles around Sasuke. Sasuke was having difficulty in keeping up with Lee's newfound speed.

"_Not bad, I guess I may have underestimated this guy..."_ Sasuke thought. Lee was able to get himself behind Sasuke.

"You're speed is impressive, as is your ability to see my moves; however, without my speed, you will never be able to block all my attacks. Omote Renge!" shouted Lee, as he kicked Sasuke in the air.

"Rock Lee!!" shouted a voice from behind everyone. The group turned to see a turtle. "Lee, you know that move is forbidden. Lee ceased the attack, while Sasuke hit the ground.

"Damn, not bad, Lee. Haven't had that much fun in a while," Sasuke said, as he brushed himself off. I guess I'll have to work on my speed a little. Is your sensei a turtle?"

A cloud of smoke appeared on top of the turtle, and a man wearing a jonin vest over green spandex, with a bowl cut and thick eye brows appeared. He looked like a larger version of Lee.

"Hey everybody! Life treating you good?" spoke the man, "Now, Lee... you idiot!" The man punched Lee.

"Gai-sensei!" shouted Lee.

"It's okay," the other man spoke, as the two embraced each other. The others could have sworn they saw a beach sunset complete with crashing waves appear behind the two.

"Is this the same guy who was able to give me such a rush a moment ago..." trailed off Sasuke.

"Wow... as much as I care about Akamaru... I don't think I would go that far..." spoke Kiba.

"This is one of the most disturbing things I've ever seen..." said Sakura.

"You get used to it after a while..." spoke Tenten.

"I'm just thankful he leaves us out of it," replied Neji.

"I think it's time we head on upstairs for the exam now... yep..." spoke Sasuke.

"Wait a moment, you're Kakashi's students, right? I'm sure he told you all about me, am I right, or am I right?" spoke Gai.

"Uh... he never mentioned you... not once..." muttered Sasuke.

"Yeah, I think I would remember if he mentioned someone like you," replied Kiba.

"Damn you, Kakashi, my eternal rival! Not telling your students about me!" shouted Gai.

"What? How many times have you lost to Kakashi? He must beat you every time!" Kiba shouted, not realizing what kind of mistake he just made.

"I have more wins than he does! 50 wins to his 49! I'm stronger than Kakashi!" shouted Gai with pride.

"Let's go, Kiba, Sakura," spoke Sasuke, as Team Seven made their way to room 301.

"The Uchiha is just as good as I thought. I wouldn't mind facing off with him," spoke Neji.

"Wow, it's not everyday I see you looking forward to challenging someone, unlike Lee..." Tenten said, staring at Lee.

"It's my youthful flames that drive me to challenge the strong!" shouted Lee.

"And may the flames of youth guide you farther!" shouted Gai, before he and Lee had another embrace. Tenten and Neji were well on their way up the stairs before they had to witness another scene.

As Team Seven made their way to the room, Kakashi appeared before them.

"So, you all decided to take the exams, did you?" asked Kakashi.

"Of course! We could use a good challenge!" shouted Kiba.

"Same; beats D-rank missions any day," spoke Sasuke.

"I can't let those two have all the fun," spoke Sakura.

"Very well. I guess you could say you already passed the initial test," spoke Kakashi.

"What do you mean, sensei?" asked Sakura.

"This is a team test. If one of you didn't want to take the test, the other two would be turned away," explained Kakashi.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" shouted Kiba.

"I didn't want you to pressure each other into taking the exam. If your heart's not in it, there's no way you would be able to pass. It's as simple as that," replied Kakashi. The genin nodded, realizing their sensei had a good point. The group dropped off their papers, and entered the room. Sasuke noticed Naruto talking to a gray haired man with glasses. He saw from the man's hitai-ite he was a konoha-nin. He was showing Naruto a card.

"Hey, Naruto!" shouted Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke, you should take a look at this," Naruto said, as he handed over the card. He noticed it had his picture, and all of his ninja statistics. "Hmm... not bad. Looks about right, I suppose," Sasuke said, as he handed over the card to the man with the glasses. "Well, you seem to know us well, don't suppose you could at least give us a name?"

"Yakushi Kabuto. So, Uchiha, care to see the stats on anyone?" asked Kabuto.

"Hmm... Rock Lee and Hyuga Neji," spoke Sasuke.

"Well, know their names already, do you? That takes all the fun away," Kabuto said, as he pulled out the appropriate cards, and used his chakra to unlock the information held within. "Lets see... Rock Lee... no ninjutsu and genjutsu ability, but his taijutsu is off the charts."

"That explains why he challenged me to a taijutsu match," replied Sasuke.

"As for Hyuga Neji, hmm... good ninjutsu, not so much genjutsu, and has great taijutsu. As a Hyuga, he has the Byakugan, and the abilities associated with it," replied Kabuto.

"Not bad. You seem to know a lot about everyone. What can you tell me about the make up of everyone here?" asked Sasuke.

"You are the inquisitive one, aren't you? There are ninja here from various villages, including Kusagakure, Amegakure, Sunagakure, Konohagakure, and Otogakure, a new village," replied Kabuto.

"Hmm... what can you tell me about the genin from Otogakure?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know much about them. There is only one genin team from the village. Their names are Abumi Zaku, Tsuchi Kin, and Kinuta Dosu. Not much is known about their abilities..." Kabuto was interrupted as a bandaged genin wearing a fur pelt on his back and a hitai-ite with a musical note took a punch at Kabuto. Kabuto fell back, seemingly avoiding the hit. However, his glasses cracked, and he started to vomit.

"Add this to you information. The sound genin will all become chunin!" shouted the sound-nin.

"Was that necessary, you jerk!" shouted Naruto, who was assisting Kabuto. At that moment, a cloud of smoke appeared at the front of the room.

"Alright you brats! Shut up! Welcome to the Chunin Selection Exams. I'm the first examiner, Morino Ibiki. My fellow chunin will be assisting me," shouted the man. Sasuke and Naruto took note of one particular chunin. She had a scar going across her face. In comparison to the scars on Ibiki's face, it wasn't nearly as noticeable.

"Huh... so the old man made Haku a chunin. Not surprising, considering how she did on our mission..." muttered Naruto to himself.

"Now, for the first exam, I have prepared a tough, grueling test of your wits and intelligence. This will test many of the abilities necessary to become a chunin. This first exam..." Ibiki stated.

"_Please be anything but a paper test... I hate those," _Naruto thought to himself.

"Take what you get, and suck it up, Kit!" shouted the Kyubi in Naruto's mind.

"...will be a paper exam," finished Ibiki.

"Fuck..." muttered Naruto.

"Now, there are set rules for this exam. To start, this will be an individual effort. Second, you will all start with a perfect score of ten points. For each wrong answer, you lose one point. If you are caught cheating, you will lose two points. If you lose all your points, you and your entire team will fail. You have an hour to complete the exam. The tenth question will be revealed forty-five minutes into the exam. Don't bother asking questions, because I'm not answering any of them! If you have a question, then you weren't paying attention, and aren't worthy of becoming a chunin!" shouted Ibiki, as the chunin started handing out exams. Haku winked at Naruto was she was walking by.

"One more thing. The chunin in this room will be keeping a careful eye on you. If you cheat, you will get caught. So take this exam like proud shinobi! Now, begin!" shouted Ibiki.

Sasuke looked over the exam in front of him. _"What the Hell... what kind of exam is this? I know the answer to maybe one or two of these questions. What kind of genin know the answer to these questions? Why would they be asking us questions like this?"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he began answering the questions, _"If only I could cheat off of Sakura. She probably knows the answers to all of these questions..."_

Meanwhile, Sakura was writing away. As Sasuke had thought, she did know the answers to all the questions. _"Wow, these aren't ordinary questions. Sure, I know the answers, but I doubt Sasuke does. I know for sure Kiba doesn't. How are we going to make it? I guess I'll just have to hope I score enough points for all of us._"

"_Aww man, what is this? The test from Hell? I don't know any of these. Who would? Besides Sakura... that bookworm knows everything about nothing..."_ Kiba thought to himself as he was struggling with the exam.

"_There must be some trick to this. As much experience as I had with Itachi and Naruto, if I can't answer these questions, I doubt most could. There must be some kind of clue in the rules... wait, he said we lose two points for cheating... why would we be allowed to cheat five times before failing... unless... the point is to cheat! Of course, this isn't a test of knowledge, it's a test of our information gathering skills. Okay, well, if Sakura and I can carry us along, then we should be alright, as long as Kiba gets at least one of these questions right. Hell, he has to be lucky enough to guess one right, if he doesn't find a good way to cheat. At any rate, my Sharingan should do the trick..."_ Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and took a glance at the genin around him. _"That one seems to know what he's doing. I'll just copy off of him..."_ Sasuke traced the genin's pencil movements to figure out the answers to the questions.

"_Alright Kiba, now think, you have to know one of these. Uh... who am I kidding, I don't have a clue. If I get them all wrong, then all three of us fail. Damn, what the Hell am I supposed to do... wait... Sasuke is using his Sharingan? Why the Hell would he be doing that... unless he was cheating... wait, I see. You're supposed to cheat, like a shinobi! With the kind of stealth and cunning that will keep you from getting caught."_ Thought Kiba. "Hey, Akamaru... if I put you on my head, you think you would be able to read off the answers of everyone's exams?" whispered Kiba. The dog made a quiet bark saying he could. Kiba allowed the dog to rest on his head, and listened carefully to what his companion told him.

"_Damn, this sucks. What the Hell do I do? I'm not the thinker of the group. Hmm... okay, I don't know any of the answers to the first nine questions... so... I'll just have to hope for the best on the tenth question. Yeah, that's it! I'll just bet it all on the last question." _Naruto thought to himself. His test paper was blank.

"Sure, Kit. And that question will be easier why?" asked Kyubi.

"_If you have a better idea, or know one of the answers, please feel free to say something,"_ Naruto replied to Kyubi.

"What? I never had to know any of these things as a demon. All I had to do was secure food, whether I killed it in my demon form, or, if I ran into some money, bought it from the store using a henge to hide the foxy features of this form," replied Kyubi.

"_I hope Naruto-kun is doing alright. He looks stressed out. Has he realized we're meant to cheat?"_ Hinata thought. Her paper already filled. She used her Byakugan to copy answers from the genin around her.

"_Hmm... Naruto... you don't look so good. I guess I should let my kikai help you. They've already solved the test for me,"_ Shino thought, sending a couple of his kikai bugs over to Naruto.

"_I wonder how much longer this is going to take... huh... a fly... wait, Shino's kikai? Did they want to help me? Well... no one can see them... I guess I'll let them help... but what can they do..."_ Naruto thought, as he picked up his pencil. As he did this, the kikai began making movements, attempting to show Naruto what to write. _"Oh, I get it. I follow your movements."_ With Shino's aid, Naruto was able to answer the questions. Throughout the course of the exam, several of the teams had been ejected. Many threw protests, stating they had done nothing wrong. One team attempted to fight the chunin, but to no avail. They were quickly sent packing.

"Alright, you brats, it's now time for the final question! Are you ready? First of all, there are special rules to this question. If you get it wrong, you will never be allowed to take the chunin exams ever again! Second, it's optional. If you don't want to take the risk, then you may leave. You and your team will automatically fail, but you will be able to retake the exams another time. Now then, those of you wishing to opt out of the final question may do so by raising their hand. Wait until your team number is called, and then you will be allowed to leave," explained Ibiki.

"_I'll be damned if I got this far to lose out now. I ain't letting this question stop me," _thought Naruto.

"_We've done well so far, I won't stop here," _thought Shino.

"_Naruto-kun and Shino-kun aren't moving... and neither will I. I will stay with them," _thought Hinata.

"_Hell, I'll just get Akamaru to give me the answer to this one, so why should I worry?"_ thought Kiba.

"_Humph. Trying to thin us down, is he? I'm not buying into it. No one but the Hokage has the authority to deny someone to take these exams," _thought Sasuke.

"_I can't bow out now, I still have much more to do to prove to everyone I'm a true kunoichi!"_ thought Sakura.

Several teams began to file out. Many stayed behind to take their chances.

"Very well then... the tenth question is... you all pass!"

"Eh?" mumbled almost everyone in the room.

"The true test of the last question was to test your willingness to accept a mission into unknown territory, knowing full well failure could carry severe penalties, including death. The rest of a test was a test of your information gathering skills. We set it up to encourage cheating, and placed several chunin in with you who knew all the answers. Information is one of the most valuable resources in the shinobi world. If you can't gather information, you'll never make it in the shinobi world. An even greater test..." Ibiki continued, as he took off his cap, revealing several burns and marks from screws used in torture, "is the ability to hold onto information."

"Damn... that had to hurt like Hell..." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Humph... it's better off not to get caught..." muttered Sasuke.

At that moment, the windows were smashed open, as a woman wearing a rather revealing fishnet outfit with a skirt and overcoat barely hiding her personal areas came flying through, smashing a desk with her landing.

"Uh... for once, just once, could you find a way to be flashy without destroying anything? It's not so hard, you know?" spoke Ibiki.

"I'll tell you what, if I let myself get caught, and get tortured as bad as you did, I'll use my head to get attention. Until then, I think this will do! Now then, brats! I'm Mitarashi Anko, proctor of the second part of the Chunin Selection Exam!" spoke the woman.

"Well, this one is full of energy," muttered Sasuke.

"Meet me at training ground 44 in one hour! If any one of you are late, you whole fucking team fails! Now move it!!" shouted the woman. The room cleared out rather quickly.

"_Man, I would love to take her on. She looks like she's up to the challenge,_" Sasuke thought, as he joined the other genin in heading out to training ground 44.


	10. The Snake's Plan

_Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto, I don't_

**Chapter 10: The Snake's Plan**

The genin who passed the first part of the chunin exams gathered near the main gates of training ground 44, also known as The Forrest of Death. The hour Anko had given the group had come and past, leaving some of the more impatient genin to become frustrated.

"Where is that bitch!" shouted the bandaged member of the sound genin.

"Calm down, Dosu. There's no need to lose your cool," spoke another sound genin. This one had shorter hair, and wore the same spotted cloth outfit as the others.

"Yes, listen to Zaku. Use that anger for our mission," spoke the third member. This sound genin with a kunoichi with long, dark hair.

"Bleh, shut it Zaku, Kin! I hate waiting, you both know that full well!" shouted Dosu.

"Yeah, yeah..." muttered Zaku.

"Geez, she must know Kakashi... she has his habits," spoke Sakura.

"Yeah, really," replied Kiba.

"Well, at least we're used to it. The sound-nin over there look like they're about to rip each other apart," noted Sasuke, as the sound-nin were erupting into an argument. Sasuke decided to try and talk them down.

"Hey, sound guys!" shouted Sasuke.

"What do you want?" asked Kin.

"Just wanted to see what you guys were fighting about. Looks like you're about to tear each other apart," replied Sasuke.

"We're just tired of waiting for this bitch to show up!" shouted Dosu.

"Yeah, you and everyone else. You know, it could be worse. You could have a sensei that always shows up lake. Our sensei is never on time, and he always has some lame ass excuse," explained Sasuke.

"_Huh, so this is the guy we're supposed to kill. Interesting person, if not a little naïve," _Dosu thought to himself. "Well, if you put it that way, then."

"I take it your sensei usually shows up on time for appointments?" asked Sasuke.

"Are you kidding? He's always busy with something. At least his excuses have reason, though," spoke Zaku.

"Yeah, that's how it goes when you're part of a new village. Everyone's always busy. We have to make a name for ourselves, after all," replied Kin.

"Well, then, there's no need to be tearing yourselves up over another late person, right? If you have to kill something out of impatience, make sure it's part of the exam," spoke Sasuke, as he walked off to join the rest of Team Seven.

"_Yeah, we'll make sure it counts alright, right as we tear you apart!"_ the sound-nin thought to themselves.

Another fifteen minutes passed by, then Anko finally made her appearance.

"Well, looks like you brats made it!" she shouted.

"Looks like you finally made it," muttered Sasuke.

"_Huh, I like this kid already. Let's see if he can keep that smug attitude of his after this," _Anko thought to herself, as she drew a kunai, and threw it in Sasuke's direction.

"_Looks like I got her attention. That kunai will miss me, just barely. I guess she thinks she can scare me," _Sasuke thought, activating his Sharingan upon seeing the drawn weapon. The kunai grazed his cheek, drawing blood. Anko dashed from her location, and appeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke saw her movements, and decided to return the "kindness" she brought to him.

"He he, your blood isn't so bad, needs more seasoning though," Anko whispered into Sasuke's ear, while licking the blood off his cheek.

"Hmm, yours isn't so bad, either," spoke Sasuke, as he was licking blood off his kunai. He managed to cut Anko's arm as she dashed behind him.

"_Damn, that's a first. Didn't think there was a genin with that kind of reaction speed. Who is this kid?"_ Anko thought to herself. At that time, a kusa-nin handed her kunai back to her, with his tongue.

"Uh... thanks, but you can keep it. Consider it a memento..." Anko trailed off. _"That can't be natural. I don't even want to know what else he can do with that thing."_ Anko retook her position at the front of the genin crowd, and began to explain the second exam.

"All right, here's the deal. There's one thing I can guarantee you right now, I'm going to cut your numbers in half!" shouted Anko. That silenced everyone. "Now, here's what you're going to be doing, over the next five days, you're going to be making the attempt at possessing both of these scrolls, a heaven and an earth scroll. Each team will start off with one. You won't know which team has which scroll. You will be fighting each other for these scrolls. After you have one of each, make your way to the tower at the center of the training ground. Sounds simple enough, right? Well, it isn't! You'll also have to fight the forest! The tower lies 10km from each gate. Between fighting off other teams and the creatures of the forest, you won't be getting much sleep these five days. That's all I have to say. Oh, and you need to sign these waivers. You see, by signing these, you state that neither me nor Konoha will be at fault in the unfortunate event you die," explained Anko.

A couple of genin faltered slightly at the thought of dying, but quickly regained composure as Anko and a couple other chunin began handing out the waivers. The members of teams seven and eight were quick to sign off on them. Most of the other genin wasted no time in signing them, either. The teams turned in their waivers, and quickly retrieved their scrolls.

"Hmm, seems we got an earth scroll. So, who wants to carry it?" Sasuke asked the rest of the team.

"I'll hold onto it!" shouted Kiba.

"No way dog boy! You'd drop it! Sasuke-kun should be the one to hold onto it," spoke Sakura.

"Actually, I think you should carry it, Kiba," replied Sasuke.

"Huh, but why?" asked Sakura.

"He's the last one most would think we would allow to carry the scroll, no offense, Kiba," explained Sasuke.

"Yeah, sure," muttered Kiba.

"As for two of us..." Sasuke spoke, as he was grabbing two scrolls out of his pouch. He did something to them, and held them out. "Sakura, you and I will hold onto these."

"Fake scrolls?" asked Sakura.

"Look at it to be insurance. If we run into a team we can't fight, and need to hand over a scroll to get them to lay off, or if we end up in a tough situation, we can give them one of these instead of the real thing. Actually, Kiba, I'll give you one, too. Just make sure you don't forget which one is which," said Sasuke. Sasuke made up another scroll for Kiba, and gave it to him. "I put a small mark on it here, so you should be able to tell them apart. Another team probably wouldn't know to look for that symbol, and would assume it to be part of the scroll if they didn't know any better."

"Alright, I like this plan!" shouted Kiba. Team Seven decided to head on over to the gate marked as 12, and waited for the second part of the exam to begin. After several minutes, a voice could be heard from the speakers near the gate.

"Okay, is everyone ready? The second part of the Chunin Selection Exams starts... now!!" shouted Anko, as the gates around the Forest of Death opened up. All the teams rushed into the forest, making their way on through. Team Seven made it a good distance into the forest before stopping.

"Alright, it's been a good half hour or so, I think it's about time we did a little hunting. Kiba, you'll be our scout. As we continue to move, let us know if you detect any teams. The moment we find a team, we'll work on plans to attack. Meanwhile, Sakura, you and I will keep alert for enemy ambushes. Are we set?" asked Sasuke.

"Ready when you are. I'm looking forward to having a good fight!" shouted Kiba.

"I'm ready," spoke Sakura.

Team Seven continued their way through the forest. A couple of giant spiders held the team up. After Kiba and Sasuke tore through them, the team continued further on. Further into the forest, Kiba and Sasuke noticed a team approaching them. Sasuke signaled his teammates to take cover. As they waited in hiding, a group of kusa-nin appeared.

"_Huh, it's tongue boy. This should be interesting. I wonder what scroll he is holding?" _Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke kept a careful eye on them, and then noticed the tongued man receiving a heaven scroll from one of the other members of the group. Sasuke signaled the others to prepare an ambush. The kusa-nin took a look around them, and threw out several kunai, each aimed at a different Team Seven member.

"Damn! He found us" Sasuke shouted. Team Seven assembled in front of the kusa-nin. "Not bad, how did you manage to find us?"

"It wasn't so hard. I could feel the tension in the air," spoke the leader of the group. He was wearing a straw hat, kusa hitai-ite, and an outfit secured with a large rope belt.

"Fair enough. I noticed you had a heaven scroll," spoke Sasuke.

"You mean this?" asked the kusa-nin. He took it with his tongue, and swallowed it whole. "Tastes heavenly. I take it you want it, right? Defeat us, and we'll give it to you. I take it you have an earth scroll?"

"Right here," Sasuke said, as he pulled on his fake.

"Hmm... if you're going to bet a scroll, at least have the courtesy to bet a real scroll," spoke the kusa-nin.

"You're good. This should make for an interesting fight. Kiba, looks like we have no choice but to bet the real thing," Sasuke said, as Kiba pulled out their scroll. Once the Kusa-nin nodded, Kiba placed the scroll back into his pocket.

"So, shall we get started?" asked Sasuke, as he pulled out his katana.

"My my, all business, are we. You really should try to enjoy yourself a little more in life," replied the kusa-nin.

"We only have five days, wish we had time to play, but we don't. Let's go!" Sasuke shouted, as he charged towards the ninja. The other two kusa-nin backed off, leaving their leader to deal with Sasuke and the rest of Team Seven.

"Huh, your teammates don't seem to like you too much, leaving you all alone," taunted Sasuke.

"I asked them to leave. I'm more than able to deal with a few konoha brats!" shouted the kusa-nin, "Sen'eijashu!" Several snakes emerged from the sleeve of the kusa-nin. Sasuke chopped them off, and took a slash at the nin's body. The attack barely missed the man's arms. "Sen'eitajashu!" Snakes shot out from both sleeves. Sasuke slashed through them all, as Kiba delivered a kick to the kusa-nin. The ninja went flying into a tree.

"_Hmm... this is troublesome. I need to get Sasuke-kun alone. I know, I'll give those two something to play with," _ the kusa-nin thought to himself, as he bit he thumb, and streaked the blood across his right arm. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" the kusa-nin shouted as he slammed his right palm on the ground. A large snake appeared. "Go keep the mut and the girl company!" The giant snake went after Sakura and Kiba, leaving Sasuke to fend for himself against the kusa-nin.

"Damn! This isn't good!" shouted Kiba, as he and Sakura dodged its attacks.

The kusa-nin forced a snake to emerge from his mouth, and drew a sword from it.

"The Sword of Kusanagi? That's impossible... there's only one person who uses that sword... the sannin Orochimaru!" shouted Sasuke.

"Oh, you know me, Sasuke-kun. He he. Seems Itachi taught you well," spoke the kusa-nin.

"What are you doing here? You're no genin!" shouted Sasuke.

"I want you, Sasuke! And I'll have no matter what!" shouted Orochimaru. The snake sannin charged towards Sasuke. The sound of metal hitting metal reverberated throughout the forest. The two ran at each other. Sasuke was unable to keep up with the sannin's speed, and took a slash across his chest. Blood began to trickle out of the cut.

"_Damn, that was too close. I guess I have no choice, I"ll have to use the Sharingan against him," _Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and was able to keep up with the sannin's speed.

"Not too bad, Sasuke-kun. Looks like you are the one for me!" shouted the sannin.

"You're going through a lot of trouble trying to land yourself a date with someone who doesn't date guys!" shouted Sasuke, as he almost cut the snake's arm off.

"You're a lot more amusing than your brother was, I'll give you that!" shouted the snake.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Sakura were having a difficult time fighting off the giant snake chasing after them.

"Damn, this thing is vicious!" shouted Kiba.

"Tell me about it!" shouted Sakura, as the snake nearly swallowed the two of them. One of the fangs scratched Kiba's arm.

"Damn, it got me... uh... it feels like it's on fire!" shouted Kiba, holding his arm.

"It must be poison!" yelled Sakura, as she tried to throw a shuriken into the eyes of the snake, "You have any ideas on what to do?"

"I have one. Distract that thing for a moment, while Akamaru and I prepare to strike," spoke Kiba. Sakura ran in front of the snake, throwing more shuriken at it to grab its attention. The snake retaliated against Sakura, giving Kiba a moment to himself.

"Alright, here we go, Akamaru," Kiba spoke, as he tossed his dog a soldier pill. "Jujin bunshin!" Akamaru took Kiba's appearance. "Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Kiba's fingernails turned into claws, as Kiba got down on all fours. "Sakura, get out of the way! Gatsuga!" Kiba and Akamaru began to spin wildly, and cut through the body of the snake. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"That's better, I hate snakes... grr... damn snake bite..." Kiba muttered. Akamaru returned into his dog form, and hopped into Kiba's jacket. Both Kiba and Sakura could hear the sound of metal clashing in the distance.

"That must be Sasuke! C'mon, let's hurry!" shouted Sakura.

Sasuke was on even footing with the snake sannin. His Sharingan made it possible for him to keep up with the capable ninja.

"Not bad, I haven't had this much fun in a kenjutsu duel since that last time I sparred with Itachi!" shouted Sasuke.

"Well, while I do find this entertaining, it's time to end it. Sen'eijashu!" shouted Orochimaru, as several snakes pinned Sasuke to a tree. Sasuke chuckled in response. "Find something amusing, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Sasuke said as he dropped his sword and began forming hand seals, "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" Fire ran down the snakes, and burnt Orochimaru's arm. Sasuke charged at the sannin, and cut off the burnt arm. Blood came pouring out, as the sannin backed away.

"Not bad, Sasuke-kun, not bad at all," Orochimaru said, as he fell to the ground, and sprouted a new body.

"Geez, can you do anything that doesn't involve spitting something up?" asked Sasuke.

"Silly boy, I've had fun playing with you. But it seems I've run out of time. I can't allow your friends to interfere," spoke the snake, as he flared his chakra and gave Sasuke a glare. Sasuke was stunned, dropping his katana at the sight.

"What is this... I can't move... this feeling... is it fear?" asked Sasuke to himself. The snake began to laugh as his neck elongated, his head moving in to bite Sasuke's neck. At the last second, Sasuke grabbed his katana, and cut the snake's head off.

"Humph, you should know better than to use a dojutsu against a Uchiha," Sasuke said as he sheathed his sword. He noticed Sakura and Kiba approaching.

"Ah, Sakura, Kiba! You guys alright? Did you get that snake?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura was about to answer when she saw something approach Sasuke from behind.

"Sasuke! Look out!!" yelled Sakura.

"Huh... ah!" shouted Sasuke, as Orochimaru bit down on his neck. As Orochimaru's body fell to the ground, he sprouted a new neck, and tunneled it underground, popping up near the previous head. A three part mark adorned Sasuke's neck, as the snake moved his head back to his body. Sasuke gripped his neck, and fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The snake stood up, and looked over the other members of Team Seven.

"Well, I see you took care of my pet without much effort. I'm impressed. I'll reward you with the heaven scroll. It's in my old head right there. I look forward to seeing how Sasuke-kun does in the finals," spoke Orochimaru.

"Who are you!?" shouted Sakura.

"He's Orochimaru... one of... the legendary sannin of konoha... he's an S-rank missing-nin..." spoke Sasuke, through his pain.

"It seems the boy has learned much about me. Interesting. Sasuke-kun, I shall see you again soon," Orochimaru said, as he melted into the ground. A few moments after Orochimaru disappeared, Kiba fell to the ground, grasping his arm.

"It burns... intensely..." Kiba stuttered, as he broke out into a sweat.

"Kiba! Sasuke!" shouted Sakura, gathering the two together, and looking them over. Both had fainted from their injuries. Sakura looked them both over. She bandaged the wounds on Sasuke, and drew the poison out of Kiba before bandaging his injury. Both were sleeping. Kiba was still sweating, but he is breathing steadied itself. Sasuke was sweating profusely, and was twitching every now and then from the pain of the mark on his neck. Sakura didn't know what to do. Akamaru looked at both of his comrades, and let out a small whimper.

"It's okay, boy, Kiba will be alright. It's Sasuke I'm worried about. I've never seen something like this before. It looks like poison, but it seems to have concentrated itself into the mark. I can't extract the poison. It looks like he's going to have to ride it out," Sakura spoke. Akamaru whimpered in sympathy. Sakura petted the small dog on the head, and made a small fire. She knew she would have to look after the two of them. _"We have both scrolls... at least we don't have to fight anymore on our way to the tower," _Sakura thought to herself.

In another part of the forest, Team Eight was making their way to the tower, after having retrieved the scroll they needed.

"That was easy enough! I'm glad those ame-nin had the earth scroll we needed. I didn't want to have to go and challenge Sasuke's team," spoke Naruto.

"Hai," spoke Hinata. Shino was silent. "Naruto-kun, there are two teams up ahead."

"We should avoid them," spoke Shino.

"I agree, but it wouldn't be such a bad idea to watch out of sight. Might be a good way to learn about future opponents," spoke Naruto.

"I see," replied Shino.

Team Eight hid in the bushes near the two teams, being careful not to get their attention. The team nearest to them were from Sunagakure. Approaching them was a team from Amegakure.

"Well, look at what we have here? Twerps from the desert! I suggest you hand over your scroll now, and let the real ninja continue," spoke the leader of the ame-nin. The suna-nin held still. A shorter red haired boy with a large gourd on his back was the apparent leader. He stepped forward, his face stuck in an empty gaze.

"Still want to challenge us, do you? Fine, but if we kill you, don't say I didn't warn you," spoke the ame-nin leader. All the ame-nin had straw umbrellas. They threw the umbrellas up in the air, and made them spin rapidly, raining needles down onto the suna-nin. They held their ground, not moving an inch. When the rain of needles cleared, the red-haired suna-nin was covered in a shield of sand.

"_Not a bad defense. That explains why he didn't move at all. I wonder how he did that. I didn't see him make any hand seals," _Naruto thought to himself. _"What do you make of this, Kyubi?"_

"I don't like this. I sense dark chakra. I've only ever encountered one other being that can do that," replied Kyubi.

"So, you like to make it rain needles? Fine, I'll make it rain blood," spoke the suna-nin. Following his statement, sand covered the leader of the ame-nin. The man was lifted into the air. Sabaku Soso!"

The sand crushed the man, releasing the promised rain of blood. The suna-nin used the ame-nin's umbrella to keep the blood off himself. The other two ame-nin began to run away, fearing for their lives.

"Sabaku Kyu!" shouted the suna-nin, as the other two ame-nin were covered in sand and raised into the air. "Sabaku Soso!" Another shower of blood and sand ensued. The entire time, the expression on the suna-nin never changed. The other two suna-nin seemed to almost fear him.

"Kankuro, retrieve the scroll," the suna-nin replied. As a ninja wearing a hood and makeup went to pick up a heaven scroll, the suna-nin looked towards where Team Eight was hiding.

"_Shit! He spotted us!"_ thought Naruto.

The suna-nin used his sand to pick up a cork, and placed it back on his gourd.

"You two stay here, I'm going to talk to them for a moment," whispered Naruto.

"Are you sure, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"This guy doesn't look the type to fight unnecessary battles," replied Naruto, as he appeared before the suna-nin.

"Who the Hell are you?" spoke the third suna-nin, a taller, blond haired woman. Her hair was in four pig tails, and she hard a large fan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ninja of Konoha. I was watching your friend, there. Impressive. You got them without having to move. A little excessive with killing all three, though," replied Naruto.

"You want to fight, or something? Good luck. Gaara has never been beaten," spoke the blond suna-nin.

"He's never even been scratched before," spoke the hooded suna-nin.

"I don't doubt it, with that kind of defense. I have no interest in battle with you. Both our teams have both scrolls; it's not necessary for us to fight. I just wanted to introduce myself, and maybe offer to have our teams travel together. We can keep on eye out for one another on our way to the tower," explained Naruto.

"We need no companions," spoke the red haired suna-nin.

"You can never be too safe, you know. I've traveled throughout most of Fire Country. I don't know how it is over in Wind, but here, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that it never hurts to have someone watching your back," replied Naruto.

"Very well, if you must. But don't get in my way, or I'll kill you," spoke the suna-nin.

"If you don't mind, may I ask your names?" asked Naruto.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"Sabaku no Temari."

"Sabaku no Kankuro."

"Nice to meet you. Allow me to introduce my team. Come out, guys!" shouted Naruto. Hinata and Shino joined Naruto.

"Hyuga Hinata."

"Aburame Shino."

"Well, shall we make our way to the tower?" asked Naruto. The group of six genin made their way for the central tower.

"Kit, did you see his eyes? The eyes of that Gaara kid. There's no doubt in my mind, he's the jinchuriki Suna no Shukaku," spoke the Kyubi.

"_What does that mean?" _Naruto asked Kyubi.

"It means be careful around him. That tanuki has a serious liking for blood. He's probably fine for the moment, but be careful all the same," replied Kyubi.

"_Thanks for the warning," _Naruto replied.

The next morning, Sakura was still looking after Kiba and Sasuke. Kiba appeared to be alright, but Sasuke was still having difficulty; he was sweating and breathing heavily. Sakura noticed a small squirrel running by, and threw a kunai at it to scare it off. Three nin in the woods took note.

"You think she saw the tag?" asked on of them.

"Doubt it, I bet you she didn't want it to set off a trap she placed," replied another. The three nin jumped out of the bushes and confronted Sakura. The ninja were the sound genin.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"We want him!" shouted Kin.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura, "I won't allow you to harm him!"

"Tough luck, there's three of us, and only one of you," replied Zaku. Zaku ran towards Sakura, but stopped short of her trap.

"Nice trap, but it's a little too obvious," spoke Dosu.

"Is it?" asked Sakura, as she cut a rope by her, causing a log to fall down. The sound-nin quickly evaded it.

"Bitch!" shouted Zaku, as he charged after Sakura, only to be knocked away by another ninja.

"Who the Hell are you!?" shouted Dosu.

"I am Konoha's handsome devil, Rock Lee!" shouted the green spandex clad ninja.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I saw that you were in trouble, and I decided to help," replied Lee.

"Arigatou," replied Sakura.

"Fine, if one more wants to join. I'll take care of this! Zaku, you and Kin take care of the girl!" shouted Dosu, as he charged after Lee.

"Konoha Senpu!" shouted Lee, as he tripped Dosu. The bandaged sound-nin gathered himself up, and aimed at Lee. Lee fell to the ground quickly, and rolled away, then picked himself up, and kicked Dosu in the back, sending him towards a tree.

"Grr..." mumbled Dosu.

"I do not know the trick to your technique, but I know simply dodging will be insufficient," replied Lee, remembering what happened to Kabuto before the first exam.

"So, you saw what I did to four eyes, did you? Well, don't worry, I'll take care of you soon enough!" shouted Dosu, as he charged after Lee once again. Lee engaged Dosu with his taijutsu, quickly getting out of the path of his sound arm.

"Damn it! Hold still!" shouted Dosu. Lee continued his assault, as a senbon needle was thrown at him. Lee avoided the needle, but took a near miss from Dosu's arm. The sound waves damaged Lee's ear, disrupting his sense of balance. Lee stumbled a bit as Dosu landed a kick in the spandex clad ninja's gut. Lee fell back on the ground. He shook a little, and staggered on his way back up. He stood up, and seemed to have regained his balance as he went after Dosu again.

"_I think this situation qualifies as a proper time for using _that_ technique. I'm sure Gai-sensei would agree. I must protect Sakura-chan and her teammates,"_ Lee thought to himself. Lee dashed around Dosu at high speed. "Omote Renge!" shouted Lee, as he launched Dosu into the air, and wrapped him up in his arm wraps. Both Lee and Dosu went plummeting towards the ground at high speed.

"Don't worry, I got you," spoke Zaku, as he placed his palms on the ground, and did something to make a cushion of dirt appear below Lee and Dosu. Dosu was stuck into the ground, as Lee rolled away. Lee got up once again, but his sense of balance was worsened by use of the technique. Dosu got himself out of the ground, and looked at Lee, noting his condition.

"I was worried there for a moment; I thought you had somehow beat my technique," spoke Dosu, as he charged at Lee again. Lee was unable to counter or evade Dosu's attack. Dosu used another sound wave attack to knock out Lee.

Kin ran after Sakura, and the two kunoichi began to fight. Shuriken clashed against senbon as the two neared one another. Sakura attempted to land a punch in Kin's gut, but Kin was able to twist her body around Sakura's attack, and grab her from behind. Kin grabbed Sakura's hair, and pulled her head up.

"You're a disgrace! Look at you! You've obviously spent more time with your looks than training. How pathetic. Looks are hardly going to help you in battle," spoke Kin.

"Grr... well, you're right about one thing!" shouted Sakura, as she pulled out a kunai, and cut her hair off. Kin was surprised by the move, and was sent flying into a tree when Sakura kicked her in the gut. Sakura went after Zaku next. Zaku was able to avoid her attacks, and wrap his arm around her neck. Sakura bit down on his arm.

"Damn you bitch! Let go!" shouted Zaku, trying to shake Sakura off. Sakura wouldn't let go, no matter how much Zaku shook. Zaku began punching the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura let go, and tried to kick Zaku in the gut, only to be knocked back by one of Zaku's punches.

"Come on, I'm not through yet!" shouted Sakura. Dosu and Kin decided to watch. They were amused by Sakura's efforts.

"This is too fun to watch... what, I can't move!" shouted Dosu.

"Neither can I!" shouted Kin.

"Kagemane no Jutsu successful," spoke a ninja whose hair style gave his head a strong resemblance to a pineapple.

"What!? More of them!?" shouted Dosu.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" shouted a blond kunoichi. A third genin, who appeared overweight, held onto the body of the ninja as her body collapsed from her technique. The first genin released Kin from his technique. Kin began to attack Dosu.

"What are you doing!?" shouted Dosu.

"Taking care of you!" shouted Kin's body, now under the control of the blond kunoichi.

Kin continued to beat on Dosu.

"Zaku! Do something!" shouted Dosu. Zaku left Sakura, and knocked out Kin, then faced the genin in front of him.

"That's not nice, sneaking up on us like that... Zankuha!" shouted Zaku, and he launched a powerful air blast out of his palms. The three genin flew back from the attack, releasing Dosu from the technique that bound his movement. Both Dosu and Zaku approached Sakura.

"It's been fun, but playtime is over!" shouted Zaku, as he was about to unleash another attack. However, before he could act, Dosu took a swift kick from another ninja. The ninja then grabbed Zaku's arms.

"These seem rather important to you? How unfortunate..." the ninja spoke, as he pulled back on Zaku's arms until both appeared to break.

"Ah! Fuck!" shouted Zaku. The ninja kicked Zaku to the ground. Sakura looked up to see it was Sasuke, but something was different about him. There was a series of marks going across his face, and his voice had a darker tone to it. Sasuke's Sharingan was blazing, as he turned to face Dosu.

"Time to end this!" shouted Sasuke, as he charged after Dosu, and delivered an uppercut. Dosu fell back, as Sasuke leaped up, and landed a hard kick on Dosu. Dosu began to cough up blood. He was unable to attack.

"Now you die!" shouted Sasuke.

"Stop! Sasuke! He's beaten!" shouted Sakura, as she grabbed Sasuke. "Stop this, it's not like you! It's not like you to kill someone who can't fight back!"

Sasuke stopped, and grabbed his neck in pain as the mark receded. He looked down at Dosu, and backed away. Dosu and Zaku picked themselves up. Dosu dropped his scroll, grabbed Kin, and ran off.

"Uh... Sakura... what happened?" asked Sasuke.

"You were bit by that snake person, and just now, you almost killed that sound-nin. You broke the arms of the other one," explained Sakura. Sasuke took a look around, he saw another team of Konoha-nin on the ground, slowly picking themselves up. He noticed Rock Lee unconscious.

"What's happened to all of them?" asked Sasuke. Sakura explained what had happened from when the sound-nin first showed themselves to when Sasuke jumped into the fight.

"So, that guy was able to beat Lee? Damn..." Sasuke noticed Kiba had awoken from his sleep. Sasuke and Sakura filled him in on what happened. They picked up Lee, and cared to his injuries. Sasuke walked over to the other team of konoha-nin.

"Hmm... I remember you from the academy... you must be Team Ten," spoke Sasuke.

"Yes, I'm Yamanaka Ino. Pineapple head is Nara Shikamaru. And he's Akamichi Choji. We saw Sakura in trouble, and decided to jump in to help," spoke the kunoichi of the Team Ten.

"More like you decided for us... troublesome blond..." muttered Shikamaru.

"What was that?" asked Ino.

"Nothing..." mumbled Shikamaru.

"Hey, that's an earth scroll they dropped! That's the one we needed!" shouted the portly Choji.

"Wait, we don't know what scroll they needed," spoke Shikamaru.

"We don't need it, it's yours. You did your part, you earned it. Thanks for helping us out," replied Sasuke. Ino smiled in response.

"Sakura, you want me to fix your hair? I'll even it out for you," spoke Ino, as she walked over to Sakura, "Shikamaru, grab the scroll." Ino evened out Sakura's hair as teams seven and ten took a small break. The rest of Lee's team showed up, after looking around for Lee.

"Where have you been Lee!" shouted a girl who had her hair up in two buns.

"You were supposed to meet up with us an hour ago," spoke a long haired ninja with white eyes.

"I'm sorry Tenten, Neji. I saw Sakura in trouble, and I had to do something to protect her," explained Lee.

"You would, Lee," spoke Tenten.

"We need to get going, or else we won't make it to the tower in time," spoke Neji.

"Very well, I hope to see the rest of you at the tower. Be careful," Lee spoke, as he rejoined his team.

"Well, we should get going, too. How about we travel together. We both have the scrolls; we can travel together, and watch out for those who might wish to steal them from us," spoke Sasuke. The members of Team Ten agreed, and joined Team Seven on their way to the tower.

On the fourth day, a struggle between a group of ame-nin and konoha-nin was taking place in an area near the tower.

"Well, it seems you have what we need," spoke a gray haired konoha-nin with glasses.

"We could say the same," spoke one of the ame-nin. A fight broke out between the two groups. The ame-nin attempted to use a genjutsu to trick the konoha-nin, but they were ultimately overwhelmed. The konoha-nin stopped short of killing the ame-nin. The ame-nin ran off, fearing for their lives.

"Well, Kabuto, that was easy enough. Too bad we couldn't get a scroll sooner," spoke one of the konoha-nin.

"Yes, well, Orochimaru-sama needed us. You know how it goes. It seems the first part of our plan was a success. We now need to keep an eye on the Uchiha," spoke the gray haired nin.

In another part of the forest, the sound-nin were meeting with what appeared to be a kusa-nin.

"Orochimaru-sama, we engaged the Uchiha. However, we were ambushed and unable to accomplish our mission. I beg forgiveness," spoke Dosu.

"Do not be worried, there will be many opportunities for you to complete your mission. Do you have the scrolls you need?" asked the kusa-nin.

"We lost our scroll to the konoha-nin," explained Dosu.

"Very well, I can solve that for you. Some unfortunate pests got in my way. They just happened to have these," Orochimaru spoke, as his tongue came out, holding the scrolls they needed.

"Zaku, that's you," spoke Dosu.

"Why me?" asked Zaku.

"No gloves," replied Dosu and Kin in unison. Zaku pulled his sleeves up, and retrieved the scrolls.

"Don't fail me again. Now go!" spoke Orochimaru. The sound-nin ran off.

"Just as I thought, they were no match for him. He he. Sasuke-kun, your body will be mine!" shouted Orochimaru, as he disappeared.


	11. The Tournament Prelims

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, and that's probably a good thing_

**Chapter 11: Tournament Prelims**

The jonin awaiting the results in the central tower looked out a window, wondering how each of their teams were doing. Kakashi, looking over his Icha Icha, paused for a moment.

"_What is this feeling... this feeling that something is not right?"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Anko noticed Kakashi had stopped reading. She knew that only happened when the jonin had something bothering him.

"Something wrong, Kakashi? Worried about those brats of yours, or something?" asked Anko.

"Oh, Anko, did you say something?" replied Kakashi.

"I swear, one of these days I'm going to send you flying out a window. You looked like you were thinking about something other than what's going to happen on the next page," replied Anko.

"I get the feeling something is amiss. The last time I felt something like this was when... right before the mission we lost Obito," spoke Kakashi in a serious tone.

"You should have some more faith in them than that. Those are the first brats to ever pass your test. I'm sure they must be worth something," spoke Anko, as a couple of ANBU came in.

"We have a problem. A little while ago, we found the bodies of three kusa-nin lying outside the village. Their faces were ripped off," replied an ANBU with a tiger mask.

"What!?" replied all the jonin in the room. The ANBU showed pictures of the bodies.

"There's only one person who would do this... Orochimaru!" shouted Anko, as she dashed out the room, and down the hallway. _"What could he possibly want?" _she thought to herself as she made her way out of the tower. ANBU were sent out after alerting the Hokage.

Anko found herself in a clearing, the snake seemingly waiting for her.

"Ah, I see you've grown into quite the lovely lady, Anko," spoke the snake sannin.

"What do you want?" asked Anko.

"I'm here for the Uchiha... and the life of the old man. I'd rather not have to fight you. After all, you were my best student," replied the snake.

"Sen'eijashu!" shouted Anko, as she used the snakes flying out of her sleeve to pull Orochimaru to her.

"A bit much for a hug, don't you think," spoke Orochimaru in a sarcastic tone. Anko just smiled as she reached for her former sensei's hand.

"And now you want to hold my hand? My my, aren't we sentimental," spoke Orochimaru, as he was taunting Anko.

"You won't be smiling for long!" Anko shouted, as Orochimaru realized what she was doing.

"Wait... you wouldn't!" shouted the snake.

"I would! This is for the pain I've suffered through ever since that day! Sojasosai no..." Anko paused as she felt someone tapping her shoulder.

"Isn't that a bit excessive for killing a bunshin?" Orochimaru spoke, as the other body melted into mud.

"Why you... uh..." Anko stuttered, grasping her neck in pain.

"You know, you are special to me, as the first to survive. It's unfortunate you've never had the will to put it to use," replied Orochimaru.

"Why..." spoke Anko, through her pain.

"I want the Sharingan. And I want this village to crumble! I'll tear it apart from its very foundation, starting with the old man. Until then, though, don't stop the exams. You do, and I'll kill every last genin in retribution before I start my main attack," explained the sannin.

"Fine... we'll continue the exams... but don't think we won't prepare ourselves," spoke Anko, now on her knees from the pain.

"I'm counting on it. It wouldn't be any fun if it was too easy. Too bad you didn't join me, even without the seal, I still see some strength in you. Hmm... it seems your ANBU have caught up to me. Do take care of yourself, I would hate to see you die, my lovely little Anko," the snake spoke as he disappeared. A group of ANBU converged at Anko's location, missing the sannin by seconds. They assisted Anko as they made their way for the tower. Anko explained what the situation was, and that they needed to continue the exams, despite the snake's presence. The Hokage reluctantly agreed to the continuation of the exams.

One by one, towards the end of the fifth day, teams began to show up. The first were Team Seven and the genin from Suna. They were followed by Team Guy. The sound genin were next, followed by Kabuto's team. Teams Eight and Ten were the last to arrive. The exam proctors waited for the remaining hour to expire before announcing the start of the next part of the exam.

"We made great time. That sand of yours was quite useful in tearing about those giant insects we kept running into!" spoke Naruto. Gaara didn't respond. "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, it's best just to leave him be. He has a... bit of a temper," spoke Kankuro.

"I see... must be why that chunin your scrolls summoned looked a little unnerved after speaking to you," replied Naruto.

Kankuro smiled a little at the thought. _"Yeah, it's nice to see him scaring someone other than us once in a while," _Kankuro thought to himself.

A jonin appeared before the seven genin teams. He was sickly in appearance, with bags under his eyes, and he coughed every now and then.

"Well, congratulations to all you for making it to this part of the exam _cough_" spoke the jonin. The Sandaime Hokage appeared with a group of jonin behind him.

"Yes, fine work. You've done well to make it this far. The next part of the exams will be a tournament between the remaining members. From here on out, this will be an individual effort. If you lose out, your team will not be disqualified. That said, while you need not worry about your team, your pride will be on the line. You will be representing both yourselves and your villages," explained the Hokage.

"However, there are too many of you to compete in the main event, therefore, we will be holding a tournament preliminary. _cough _To decide who will be allowed to compete in the tournament finals. _cough cough _The pairings will be decided randomly. I, Gekko Hayate, will be supervising the matches. The rules are simple; you fight until one of you gives up or dies. Also, _cough_ if it seems a winner has clearly emerged, I will step in to end the fight. Matches will begin immediately. Look for your names on that screen up there. Those who are not fighting will need to locate themselves at the upper level," explained the sickly jonin.

"I, as well as your jonin senseis, will be watching," spoke the Hokage, "good luck to you all."

"One last thing before we begin; anyone who wishes not to continue on may drop out now. _cough _There is no shame in dropping out if you truly believe yourself unable to continue," explained Hayate.

"I wish to drop out," spoke Kabuto, "I haven't been able to hear in my right ear since before the beginning of the first part of the exams, and I had a rather rough time during the second exam."

"Very well. Anyone else? Good, the preliminary for the final part of the Chunin Selection Exam begins now. We will now display the names for the first match," spoke Hayate.

Everyone turned to look at the screen. Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi was displayed.

"Uchiha! Akado! Step forward. All remaining genin are to head to the second level," spoke Hayate. The other genin made their way for the second level. Most went to their jonin sensei.

"Hey! Sasuke! Don't lose! I want to fight someone who can give me a challenge in the tournament finals!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. I ain't gonna lose until I kick your ass!" replied Sasuke. _"He, just my luck to get the first match in the tournament. Oh well, just means I get my part done and over with sooner, that's all," _Sasuke thought to himself. The man before Sasuke wore a pair of round sunglasses, and had a cloth covering the lower half of his face. _"I should be careful with this guy... he was with that Kabuto guy, so there's a good chance he knows a lot about my fighting style."_ Sasuke drew his katana, readying himself for the fight.

"Alright, the first match of this preliminary tournament, Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi... begin! _cough_" shouted Hayate, as Sasuke ran towards Yoroi. Yoroi struck Sasuke in the chest, and knocked him back a little.

"_Whoa... what was that... it feels like he absorbed some of my chakra,"_ thought Sasuke.

"He he, you look a little light headed? Sure you can continue?" asked Yoroi.

"I'm just getting started!" shouted Sasuke, as he used his speed to get around Yoroi, and took a slash at him. Yoroi was able to avoid being seriously injured, but was cut by the strike. He spun around in response and forced Sasuke to the ground with a palm strike. He began absorbing Sasuke's chakra.

"Show's over, Uchiha. Too bad, this was starting to get interesting," spoke Yoroi.

Sasuke was stuck on the ground struggling. He dropped his katana, and appeared to be giving in. He appeared to raise his hand in defeat, but instead, starting making hand seals with his hand. "Teno hi! (hand of fire)" shouted Sasuke, as his hand went ablaze. He grabbed Yoroi's arm, burning it, and forcing him to let go. Sasuke rolled over, picked up his katana, and brought it to bear on Yoroi's neck before he could make another move.

"I advise you to surrender, unless you want your head to part ways with your body," spoke Sasuke.

"I forfeit," replied Yoroi.

"Winner of match one is Uchiha Sasuke!" shouted Hayate.

Sasuke smiled, but winced in pain as he felt the mark on his neck burn. _"Damn, it must react to my use of chakra... I should show this to Kakashi-sensei," _Sasuke thought, as he headed over to the upper deck.

"Not bad, Sasuke. Haven't seen you use that one in a while," spoke Naruto.

"Yeah... I need to talk to Kakashi-sensei about something. Hold on a second," replied Sasuke. Sasuke walked over to Kakashi.

"Good match Sasuke," spoke Kakashi.

"Sensei... something happened to me during the second part of the exam," spoke Sasuke.

"Oh?" replied Kakashi.

"I ran into one of the sannin, Orochimaru," spoke Sasuke. Kakashi's face turned to one of complete seriousness. "That snake bit my neck, making this mark appear. I seem to have it under control, but it starts to burn when I use my chakra. Out in the forest, it apparently activated. According to Sakura, it made me stronger, but altered my personality. I don't remember it happening, but I know it can't be good," explained Sasuke.

"There is one thing I can do for you. I'm sorry to say you're going to have to miss the rest of the matches, though," replied Kakashi.

"Fine by me; I'll take whatever help I can get. Sakura! Keep an eye on the rest of the matches for me, I want to know how they go, especially Naruto's fight," spoke Sasuke.

"Sure, Sasuke-kun," replied Sakura.

"Don't lose, alright?" Sasuke said, as he and Kakashi walked off.

The sign showing the match-ups displayed the names for the second match.

"Abumi Zaku and Aburame Shino! Come down to the arena!" yelled Hayate.

"Got get him, Shino!" shouted Naruto.

"Good luck, Shino-kun," spoke Hinata.

Shino and Zaku stepped down into the arena. One of Zaku's arms was in a sling.

"Are you sure you want to fight?" asked Hayate.

"One arm is more than enough!" shouted Zaku.

"Very well, match number two, Abumi Zaku vs. Aburame Shino... begin!" shouted Hayate.

Shino stood still, looking over his opponent, and working out a strategy.

"Hey, he said to start? Not willing to make the first attack? Fine, then I will! Zankuha!" shouted Zaku, as he sent a wave of air at Shino. Shino exploded into a cloud of bugs. Shino appeared behind Zaku, and delivered a kick to his back, sending him sprawling across the floor. The bugs forming Shino's clone re-converged into Shino's form. Both Shino and his kikai bunshin held their arms out towards Zaku.

"Once my kikai attach themselves to you, they will drain you of your chakra until you are no longer able to fight. With only one arm, there is no way for you to strike both me and my bunshin. I advise you to forfeit now," spoke Shino.

"He, I suppose that would be a good idea... if my other arm really was broken! Zankuha!" Zaku shouted, with each of his arms pointed at a Shino. Instead of his air attack, however, both his arms exploded in a shower of blood. Zaku cried out in pain, and fell to the floor.

"Winner is Aburame Shino!" shouted Hayate, as a team of medics placed Zaku on a stretcher, and gathered what was left of his arms. Shino returned to the stands with his team.

"That was a bit much, don't you think?" asked Naruto.

"I warned him," spoke Shino.

"Indeed. I see now why they're called kikaichu," replied Naruto, as he awaited the pairing for the third match.

Kakashi took Sasuke to a room on the upper level of the tower, and began making an intricate seal pattern on the floor. He instructed Sasuke to remove his clothing in order for him to be able to seal the corroding effects of Orochimaru's seal.

"Will this prevent it from affecting me?" asked Sasuke.

"That's up to you. This seal is aided by your will," explained Kakashi.

"I'll take that as a yes; I have no desire to lose myself to that thing again," replied Sasuke, as he waited for Kakashi to finish his preparations.

In the arena, the third match between Sabaku no Kankuro and Tsurugi Misumi was already underway. Misumi had Kankuro's head in his arms, and twisted it until a crack could be heard. Hayate was about to end the match when Kankuro appeared out of the bandaged item that was on his back.

"Not bad, that would have been the end of me, if that was actually me you had there," Kankuro spoke, as the form around the other Kankuro chipped away to reveal a three eyed puppet. "Say hello to my friend Karasu." The puppet wrapped its arms around Misumi. "Don't worry, I'll be kind enough to spare your neck, but that's all the kindness I'll bestow upon you." Kankuro made a pulling motion, followed by the sound of cracking bones. Kankuro pulled his puppet towards him, and watched as Misumi fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Winner of the third match, Sabaku no Kankuro!" shouted Hayate. The medics picked up Misumi, and carted him off, as Kankuro rejoined Gaara and Temari. Naruto and Hinata walked over to congratulate him.

"Nice, I meant to ask you what it was you were carrying on your back. Didn't realize it was you!" shouted Naruto.

"It was a good match, Kankuro-kun," spoke Hinata.

"Yeah, that jerk had it coming to him," Kankuro replied. _"Too bad we have to destroy their village, I'm starting to like these guys," _ Kankuro thought to himself.

The sign lit up with the pairing for the next match.

"Yamanaka Ino and Inuzuka Kiba, please enter the arena!" shouted Hayate. Both nin entered the arena. Sakura was wondering who to cheer for. Kiba was on her team, but Ino was her friend. _"Ah, screw this, I'm cheering for Ino. Dog boy can take a hike!" _Sakura thought to herself.

"Well, didn't think I would get to fight you. Thanks for helping us out back there, but don't think this means I'm going to hold back on you!" shouted Kiba.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll give you a good fight!" shouted Ino.

"Go Ino! Kick his dog loving butt!" shouted Sakura.

"_Aww, c'mon! What about team loyalty? Damn it,"_ Kiba thought to himself.

"Match number four, Yamanaka Ino vs. Inuzuka Kiba... begin!" shouted Hayate. Kiba charged towards Ino. Ino avoided Kiba's attack, and responded by throwing a couple kunai in his direction. Kiba was able to avoid, and allowed Akamaru to hop out of his jacket.

"Shikyaku no jutsu!" shouted Kiba, as his body began to take a more feral appearance. He reached into his pouch, and threw a smoke bomb. "Jujin Bunshin!"

When the smoke cleared, there were two Kibas, instead of one.

"So, can tell which one of us is real?" spoke one Kiba.

"And which one is Akamaru?" spoke the other.

Both ran in to attack Ino. She was able to throw off one with a kunai, but was hit by the other. Ino was backed into a corner.

"_This is no good. I have to trap one of them in my technique, but they're moving so fast... if I can just get one..."_ Ino thought to herself, and she quickly avoided the next attack from the two Kibas. Ino then smiled when she caught on to their pattern. She threw off one of the two, and prepared for her technique as the other ran in to attack her.

"Shintenshin no jutsu!" shouted Ino, just as the second Kiba was about to strike. Ino's body fell limp, and the second Kiba stood up.

"_Which one did I get?" _Ino thought to herself, as she approached the other Kiba.

"Huh, what are you doing?" the first Kiba asked, as the second began to attack.

"Damn, what is this? Grr... fine then!" shouted the first Kiba as he dispersed the jujin bunshin.

"_Oh no, I'm in the dog!"_ thought Ino.

"So, hoping to net me, were you? Sorry. Now, get out of Akamaru!" shouted Kiba, as he picked up his four legged companion. Ino attempted to return to her body. Before she was able to regain control, Kiba had grabbed her body, and pinned it to the ground.

"Show's over!" Kiba shouted.

"Damn it! I forfeit!" Ino shouted, as Kiba let her go.

"Winner of match number four is Inuzuka Kiba!" shouted Hayate.

In the room at the top of the tower, Kakashi was beginning the hand seals necessary for his sealing technique.

"Get ready, Sasuke, this is going to hurt a little," spoke Kakashi, as he performed the technique. The patterns on the floor merged with Sasuke's body, and surrounded the seal on his neck. Sasuke fell unconscious at the completion of the technique.

"_Now all he needs to do is get some rest," _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Well, well, look at that. I guess my plans are all ruined," spoke a voice in the shadows.

"Orochimaru! What are you doing here!?" shouted Kakashi. The snake sannin stepped out of the shadows, and faced Kakashi.

"I just wanted to let you know what a waste of time that was. You cannot restrain my seal so easily. Once it takes hold of him, he will seek me out. There is nothing you can do about it," spoke the sannin. Kakashi took a battle stance.

"Oh, you think you can beat me, do you? I've faced stronger opponents than you before, and, as you can see, I'm still here. So what makes you think you can defeat me?" asked the sannin.

"I'll stop you, even if it costs me my life!" shouted Kakashi.

"Relax, as I said, I'm only here to tell you what a waste of time your little technique was. I have no intention to fight you. Goodbye, Kakashi," Orochimaru said as he disappeared.

"_Damn you, Orochimaru. What are you up to?"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

In the arena, Tenten was lying on the arena floor, after having been defeated by Temari.

"Winner of the fifth match, Sabaku no Temari!" shouted Hayate. A team of medics took Tenten off to give her care. Rock Lee, being upset by the match, jumped down to avenge Tenten's loss. Naruto jumped in to hold him off.

"Easy, Lee, this is not the way to settle things. It was a fair match. Tenten fought well, there is no need for this," spoke Naruto.

"You are right, Naruto-san. My apologies, Sabaku no Temari," spoke Lee, as he returned to Neji and Gai. Naruto joined Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and Hinata.

"Well, I now know how all three of you fight. I'll be glad to take on any of you in the finals," spoke Naruto. Temari and Kankuro smiled at Naruto's words.

The pairing for the next match was displayed on the screen.

"Will Tsuchi Kin and Nara Shikamaru report to the arena!" shouted Hayate.

"A woman... of course... how troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru.

"Damn, I wanted to fight her for earlier," Sakura said to herself, as she watched the two take the arena floor.

"Alright, match number six, Tsuchi Kin vs. Nara Shikamaru... begin!" shouted Hayate. Kin started by throwing several senbon at Shikamaru. He easily avoided the attack. Kin threw more senbon at Shikamaru, while ringing a bell.

"_Hmm... ringing that bell to trick me... that's not going to work," _Shikamaru thought to himself, as he avoided the senbon. Kin smiled at Shikamaru.

"What's so amusing?" asked Shikamaru.

"You fell straight into my trap!" Kin shouted, as she began to pull on the strings, ringing the bells in a specific way.

"_What is this... huh?"_ Shikamaru thought, as multiple copies of Kin appeared before him. _"A genjutsu! Those bells weren't for distracting me, they were for this?"_

The Kins approached Shikamaru, and surrounded him. All of them attacked at once, preventing Shikamaru from deducing which was the real one. Shikamaru took a stance on the ground.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" shouted Shikamaru, as the Kins backed away.

"Ha! Think I'm going to fall for that again!" shouted the Kins around Shikamaru. At that moment, Kin froze in place, the illusions around her dispersing.

"Kagemane no Jutsu successful," spoke Shikamaru.

"But how? I avoided your stupid shadow!" shouted Kin.

"Did you? Look closely," spoke Shikamaru. Kin looked down, and noticed the shadows her threads were casting. They shouldn't have been able to cast shadows.

"What!?" spoke Kin in surprise, as the shadows began to widen.

"Not only did they allow me to find you, they made it easy for me to trick you into my technique. And now, it's time to end this," Shikamaru spoke, as he picked a shuriken out of his pouch, forcing Kin to do the same.

"What are you planning?" asked Kin.

"Now, it's a test of pain. The one who can take the most wins," spoke Shikamaru, as he threw the shuriken, forcing Kin to do the same. At the last moment, Shikamaru avoided the shuriken thrown at him, however, Kin was too close to the wall, and bumped her head, knocking herself out. "How troublesome..."

"Winner of match number six is Nara Shikamaru!" shouted Hayate. Dosu jumped down to retrieve Kin.

"Huh, didn't see that one coming. He looks to have thought that one out... glad I didn't have to fight him," Naruto muttered.

"What, you couldn't beat someone as lazy looking as him?" asked Kankuro.

"Naruto-kun isn't much of a thinker. He can be outwit by someone quite easily," replied Hinata. Naruto frowned at the sad truth.

"And you want to fight us? Good luck, kid," spoke Kankuro. The next pairing appeared.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee, please come down into the arena!" shouted Hayate.

Naruto and Rock Lee faced off with one another.

"Didn't expect to fight you, bushy-brow," spoke Naruto.

"I was hoping for a rematch against the Uchiha," replied Lee.

"Let's have a good fight, then, shall we?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, only one of us will have the chance to fight Sasuke in the finals!" shouted Lee.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto shouted, as he threw his zanbato up near the Hyuga girl, "take care of my sword, I won't need it for this match!"

"Okay Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata, still slightly shocked by Naruto's action. It reminded her of Team Eight's meeting with Zabuza.

"Match seven, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee... begin!" shouted Hayate.

Lee ran after Naruto. Naruto quickly activated his Sharingan, and evaded the attack.

"_Just as I thought, he's using his speed to get the best of me. Good thing I opted not to use my sword; it would have slowed me down," _thought Naruto. Lee delivered a kick to Naruto. The blond blocked the kick, but was sent back.

"_He's fast, but not fast enough!"_ Naruto thought to himself, as he spun around, and sent a punch into Lee's gut.

"Let's see how many places you can occupy at once! Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, as four more of him appeared, and began to circle Lee. The Narutos began to attack Lee. Lee was able to block some kicks, but not all, as he was sent sprawling into the wall.

"Time to turn up the heat, Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, as he shot out several small fireballs at the spandex clad genin. Lee was able to use his speed to avoid the attack, only to be struck by four of the Narutos. Lee was sent sprawling across the arena. Lee was a little slow at getting up.

"Hey Lee! Remove them!" shouted Gai.

"Hai, Gai-sensai!" replied Lee, as he removed the weights from his ankles. Lee dropped the weights, making a loud noise fill the arena. Naruto looked on with shock as Lee raced towards him. Lee cut through Naruto's bunshin, and knocked him into the arena wall.

"_Damn, I can see him coming, but I can't move out of the way in time. Kyubi, I need to borrow your strength!" _Naruto asked Kyubi.

"Alright Kit. You better not lose!" shouted Kyubi. Naruto began to glow with a red chakra. His eyes changed into black around his Sharingan. A single red chakra tail waved behind him.

Naruto charged at Lee at full speed. The two began exchanging blows at high speed. Only the trained eye could keep up. Kakashi had returned from performing the seal on Sasuke, and watched the fight with curiosity.

"I didn't realize you raised his speed that high, Gai," spoke Kakashi.

"I did nothing, his youth and hard work propelled him to this level," replied Gai.

Lee and Naruto continued exchanging blows. Naruto backed away from Lee, and began making hand seals.

"Futon: Kuuchiyuu Tsuchi! _(Wind Release: Air Hammer)_" shouted Naruto, as he sent an air attack at Lee. Lee was knocked back into the wall behind him, coughing up a little blood from the force of the impact. Naruto dashed up to Lee, and began to pound him into the wall. Lee fell to the ground, and Naruto pinned him as he buried his knee on his neck. "Sorry Lee, but I believe I've won this match." Naruto let up after Lee lost consciousness.

"Winner of match number seven is Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted Hayate. Naruto picked up Lee, and brought him to his teammates.

"His taijutsu is quite impressive. If it wasn't for these eyes, he would have beaten me, no doubt about it," spoke Naruto. Gai nodded, as he held Lee. Naruto returned to his place next to Hinata, and pulled his sword out of the wall.

"Great match, Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted, as she hugged Naruto.

"That was fun. I've got to work on my speed before fighting with him again, though," replied Naruto.

The next match was decided. A look of dread came over Hinata's face.

"Will Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata please report to the arena!" shouted Hayate.

"N-neji..." stuttered Hinata.

"Relax Hinata, don't worry about who it is, just go down there, and do you best. Remember, it doesn't matter if you win; what matters most if that you give your all, okay?" spoke Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke, as she made her way to the arena.

"Well, didn't think I would be facing you, Hinata-sama," spoke Neji.

"N-neji..." stuttered Hinata.

"Humph, you should forfeit. You'd be doing both me and yourself a favor," replied Neji.

Hinata's face changed from one of fear to one of determination.

"No, Neji, I will not back down. You may be superior to me, but I will not run away! I'll give it my all! Neji, I wish to fight you as an equal konoha shinobi! I don't care what house of our clan you belong to!" shouted Hinata.

Neji was stunned for a moment, surprised at Hinata's change. _"She used to be so timid and fearful... what happened? Is this because of Uzumaki?"_ Neji remembered the conversation he had before with Naruto and Hinata. He remembered what Naruto said about Hinata, and how she is not deserving of his anger. _"Very well, Naruto, I'll ignore my anger of the main branch for the time being."_

"Match eight, Hyuga Neji vs. Hyuga Hinata... begin!" shouted Hayate.

"Byakugan!" shouted the Hyugas in unison. Hinata and Neji charged towards each other, fighting fast and hard. Flashes of chakra appeared as their hands met.

"_She's stronger than I anticipated,"_ Neji thought, as he found himself unable to seal her tenketsu. The strikes continued, until Neji found a way around Hinata's attacks, and dealt a blow to her mid section. _"Not strong enough."_

Hinata backed away momentarily, but soon resumed her attacks. Though she found herself unable to attack as quickly, she landed a hit to Neji's left shoulder, catching him by surprise. Hinata went in for another strike, only to take a blow to her chest from Neji. Hinata fell back, and coughed up a little blood.

"_This match is over,"_ Neji thought to himself, as he and Hinata resumed their match. Hinata's speed had gone down dramatically as the fight continued, soon, the match became one sided, as Neji continued to land hit after hit.

"This match is over, Hinata! I've sealed your tenketsu. Your chakra flow has ceased. You are no longer able to use juken," spoke Neji.

Hinata stood still for a moment, but opted not to give up, attacking Neji again. Neji struck her in the mid section, barely missing her heart. Hinata backed away, and looked to Naruto for inspiration. Naruto gave her the same look he did just before she entered the arena. She understood his meaning.

"Neji _cough_ you are correct, I'm at my limit. I gave it my all. I'm not giving up, though, Neji. _cough_ I'm acknowledging that I have lost. I'm done, Neji has won this match," spoke Hinata.

"Very well, winner of match number eight is Hyuga Neji!" shouted Hayate. Hinata smiled and looked at Neji.

"Consider this a victory for your house, Neji," Hinata spoke, as she headed back to the upper level. She collapsed on her way.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto, as he went to look at Hinata. A couple of medics joined him. The two looked Hinata over.

"She'll be alright, she's suffered some internal injuries, but they're not life threatening," spoke the medic. Naruto nodded.

"You did well Hinata," spoke Naruto, as he kissed her on the forehead. The two medics took Hinata away to take care of her. Naruto looked over to Neji.

"Hey, Neji! I'm going to get you later!" shouted Naruto. Neji gave a quick glance to Naruto before returning to join Gai.

"_That look of determination just now, he is the reason she fought with such strength. I never thought she would hit me,"_ Neji thought to himself, as he coughed a little. He felt a tightening sensation in his left lung.

The screen displayed the pairing for the next match.

"Sabaku no Gaara and Haruno Sakura please report to the arena!" shouted Hayate.

Sakura paused for a moment, and then reported to the arena floor.

"Hey, Gaara. Go easy on her, will yah? She's not like those ame-nin from before; she's not going to try to kill you," spoke Naruto.

"I will kill anyone who gets in my way," Gaara spoke as he used shunshin to appear in the middle of the arena.

"Don't waste your time, kid. If he gets riled up, kiss your friend goodbye," spoke Kankuro.

"What are the chances of that happening?" asked Naruto.

"Depends on how good she is. He usually gets more vicious against a stronger opponent," replied Kankuro.

"I see... well, worst case scenario, Hayate and the other jonin will step in." spoke Naruto.

"How strong is that kunoichi?" asked Kankuro.

"From what her teammate, Sasuke, told me, she's going to have a hard time with this guy. I just hope he doesn't kill her," replied Naruto. _"Damn, I wish someone stronger drew him; this could get ugly."_

"He still might be okay from his fight with the ame-nin," spoke Kyubi.

"_I sure hope so,"_ replied Naruto.

"Match number nine, Sabaku no Gaara vs. Haruno Sakura... begin!" shouted Hayate. Sakura started throwing several shuriken at Gaara. His sand shield protected him.

"Not good enough," replied Gaara.

Gaara sent several sand shuriken at Sakura. She was able to avoid the attack, and attempted to strike Gaara directly, hoping the sand from his attack would be unable return in time to protect him. Gaara's sand shield blocked her attack, forcing Sakura to back away.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Sakura, as she created three clones of herself, and began to circle Gaara. She had the clones attack Gaara, hoping she could force him into attacking one of them. The bodiless clones didn't get his attention, and Gaara knocked Sakura back with a strike from his sand. Sakura went tumbling back with a smile on her face. Within a couple of moments, an explosion came from where Gaara was.

"Alright Sakura!" shouted Naruto.

"You're going to cheer for her while standing next to us?" asked Kankuro.

"What? If he fought someone I didn't know, I might have cheered for him," replied Naruto. Kankuro just smirked back in response.

As the smoke cleared from around Gaara, a shield of sand was around his body. The shield fell, and Gaara emerged, completely unscathed by the attack.

"_Damn it! I thought I had him!" _thought Sakura, as she got up, and ran at Gaara. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Sakura, as another three clones appeared.

"This is pathetic," spoke Gaara, as they charged at her in a line. Gaara could tell the real Sakura was leading the clones. Sakura struck at Gaara, only to be attacked by Gaara. Sakura disappeared. Another Sakura appeared above Gaara, only to be attacked, once again disappearing. The third and fourth appeared at both of his sides, the third quickly approaching Gaara. He attacked both, only to have his attacks hit nothing. The real Sakura appeared behind Gaara, after using a smoke bomb to appear to be a dissipating clone, and struck Gaara from behind, knocking him back. She used the opening to place an exploding tag on his body, which exploded as Gaara hit the arena floor up ahead.

"_His body was so heavy for someone of his size..."_ Sakura thought to herself, as Gaara picked himself up. It appeared as if parts of his skin were chipping off.

"So, he prepared an armor of sand? Didn't think he would against someone like her," spoke Kankuro.

"Armor of sand? You mean he covers his body with sand, as well as having the sand shield?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, the shield acts whether Gaara wills it or not, but he has to use chakra to maintain his sand armor," replied Kankuro.

"I see; he must have realized what kind of ninja she is," replied Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Kankuro.

"Well, according to Sasuke, what she lacks in strength, she makes up for in knowledge. She's not an expert strategist, but she can think on her feet when she needs to," replied Naruto.

Gaara turned around to face Sakura; he appeared to be annoyed by Sakura.

"You're in my way. I grow tired of playing around," Gaara spoke, as he sent his sand after Sakura. She attempted to avoid while throwing shuriken. Gaara kept enough of his sand near him to protect himself from projectiles. Gaara's sand caught up to Sakura, and began to knock her about. By the time Gaara was done with his attacks, Sakura was coughing up blood, and scratched up badly.

"_Damn it! This is no good! He won't let me get close... grr... I'll just have to blow through!"_ Sakura thought to herself, as she began running towards Gaara. She fought her way through Gaara's attacks. Her body was cut repeatedly, but she leaned into the attacks, making her way through the sand attacks. When she got near, she threw a kunai with another explosive tag. Gaara's sand shield absorbed the attack, while Sakura went around, and kicked Gaara in the side, rolling him around the arena. Sakura repeated her attack before Gaara could regenerate his sand armor. She kept getting cut up by Gaara's attacks, but continued her assault with two more explosive tags. Sakura delivered an uppercut, jumped up, and knocked Gaara into the ground. Gaara responded by grabbing Sakura's leg with his sand, and tossing her around like a rag doll. A crack could be heard as Sakura was sent flying into a wall. She slowly got up, gripping her arm in pain. Gaara simply stood up, his armor reforming itself. His body still had no injuries.

"_I can't give up now, I must prove myself to be... a worthy ninja!"_ Sakura thought, as she charged after Gaara again. Sakura threw her last explosive tag at Gaara, and attempted to deliver a kick to his face, only to be knocked away.

"I've had enough," spoke Gaara, and he sent his sand after her.

"Sabaku Kyu!" shouted Gaara, and sand started going up her body. Sakura made it seem as if she had another explosive tag, in an attempt to bluff Gaara. As she was about the throw a kunai looking like it had a tag on it, Gaara shouted, "Sabaku Soso!" The crushing force of the sand crushed Sakura's legs. When the sand pulled away, Sakura's bloodied, broken body attempted to crawl away. When the kunai she threw didn't explode, Gaara moved his sand in to finish her off.

"That's enough!" shouted Naruto, as he used a futon technique to blow away Gaara's sand.

Gaara withdrew his attack, and turned his back to Naruto.

"I'm done. This match is over," spoke Gaara, looking at Hayate. The jonin nodded in agreement.

"The winner of match nine is Sabaku no Gaara!" shouted Hayate. A team of medics rushed to Sakura, followed by Naruto.

"Sasuke... kun... I... failed..." stuttered Sakura, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Sasuke would be proud of you for doing as well as you did. Don't you worry, I'll make sure he knows just how hard you fought," spoke Naruto. Sakura had a small smile on her face as she passed out from the pain.

"How bad is it?" Naruto asked the medics.

"She's in rough shape. Her left arm is broken in two places, and her legs have been shattered. She has several broken ribs, as well; however, her life is not in danger. She'll need a lot of time to recover, though," replied the medic-nin, as they took Sakura off. Naruto rejoined the suna-nin.

"You! Gaara! That was uncalled for! You already won!" shouted Naruto. Gaara said nothing. It took all Naruto had not to attack him right then and there.

"That's how Gaara fights; once he's riled up like that, he will continue until he kills. It's best just to leave him be right now," explained Kankuro, taking several steps back from Gaara. Naruto glared at Gaara, before looking to see the final pairing of the preliminaries.

"Kinuta Dosu and Akamichi Choji, please report to the arena!" shouted Hayate.

The portly ninja of Team Ten and the leader of the sound genin hopped down to the arena.

"Match Ten, Kinuta Dosu vs. Akamichi Choji... begin!" shouted Hayate, as Choji began to smile.

"What's so amusing, fatty?" asked Dosu.

"I can avoid your sound attacks by using my body as a shield!" shouted Choji. "Baika no Jutsu!" Choji's body increased in size. "Nikudan Sensha!"Choji pulled his limbs into his body, and began rolling after Dosu. The bandaged sound-nin was quick to avoid the attack. Choji rolled into a wall, and paused momentarily. Dosu placed the palm of his hand on Choji's body, and began releasing sound waves. Choji's body returned to it's normal size; he was knocked out by the attack.

"The winner of match ten, Kinuta Dosu!" shouted Hayate. Dosu walked off.

"_Damn you, Orochimaru. I know you're up to something. You wouldn't have asked us to kill him if you planned on giving him that mark. I'll prove to you I'm not some pawn you can just toss out!" _Dosu thought to himself as he walked away. Shikamaru walked over the Choji, and took him out of the arena.

"Will all winning genin please report to the arena floor!" shouted Hayate. The group of jonin led by the Hokage made their way to the arena as well.

"You all made a good showing today. I'm impressed with all of you. You have earned the right to represent your villages in the upcoming exam finals," spoke the Hokage.

"What is the significance behind the finals?" asked Kiba.

"You won't be putting on a show for just us; the daimyos and kages of your villages will be here to watch as well. Not to mention our clients. You see, this contest is not just for choosing chunin. This is also an opportunity for your villages to show off their strength to our clients," explained the Hokage.

"Makes sense. So, the winner of the tournament will become a chunin?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, it's not that easy. During each match, myself and the other judges will be looking to see if you have the qualities necessary to become a chunin. Even if you lose your match, if you prove yourself worthy, you will be promoted," replied the Hokage.

"So then all of us could become chunin?" asked Naruto.

"Or none of you. How you fight is more important than if you win. Keep this in mind as you prepare. The finals will be held one month from now. We want to see you at your best. You may take this time to train or rest, that is up to you. You will be relieved from missions, of course," explained the Hokage.

"Now, there is one final piece of business for us to attend to. _cough _You will pull out balls here to decide the pairings for the first round of the finals," spoke Hayate, as he held out a container. He passed it around to the winning genin.

"Ten," spoke Dosu.

"Two," spoke Neji.

"Four," spoke Gaara.

"One," spoke Naruto.

"Eight," spoke Shikamaru.

"Seven," spoke Temari.

"Nine," spoke Kiba.

"Five," spoke Kankuro.

"Six," spoke Shino.

"That leaves three for Sasuke," spoke Hayate. Another chunin wrote down the pairings for the finals, and displayed them to the group.

"_Great, I have an extra match, _and_ I have to face another woman... how troublesome"_ thought Shikamaru.

"_Man, I have to have an extra fight? And go last?"_ thought Kiba.

"_The more matches, the better," _thought Dosu.

"That's all. You are dismissed for the next month. Good luck to you all," spoke the Hokage.

Naruto went off to ask Kakashi what happened to Sasuke. When Naruto found out he was resting in the hospital, he joined Kakashi on his way over there; Naruto also wanted to see Hinata and Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto? Is that you?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm here as well," spoke Kakashi.

"Ah, sensei, what happened?" asked Sasuke. Naruto and Kakashi explained what had taken place after Sasuke left. Naruto gave Sasuke every detail of Sakura's match.

"What!? She fought that hard?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded. Sasuke struggled to get out of his bed. Naruto supported him.

"Geez, what happened to you? I thought you were alright?" spoke Naruto.

"It's all because of this thing on my neck. Kakashi-sensei has taken care of it, but the process really wreaks havoc with your body. I'll be alright after a little rest, but I need to see Sakura," spoke Sasuke.

"Alright, we'll take her to you," spoke Naruto. The three walked over to Sakura's room. She was in rough shape. Most of her body was in a cast, and she had bandages covering her body. Her right arm and face were still visible for the most part, having a few bandages covering her wounds.

"Sakura... you really pushed yourself, didn't you?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh... Sasu... ke..." stuttered Sakura.

"Sasuke, can you stand up on your own?" asked Naruto.

"I ain't that bad off. Could you two wait outside; I'll call for you when I'm ready to leave," spoke Sasuke.

"Sure," spoke Naruto, "C'mon Kakashi-sensei." The two left Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"Sakura, I heard from Naruto and Kakashi-sensei about your match with Sabaku no Gaara," spoke Sasuke. Tears began to pour from Sakura's eyes.

"I... tried... so hard... to win..." spoke Sakura.

"You've proven yourself, Sakura. You've proven yourself a capable konoha shinobi. I only wish I could have seen it myself," spoke Sasuke. Sasuke leaned over to kiss her forehead, but ended up falling over.

"Uh... that was... my good arm..." spoke Sakura, a smile on her face.

Sasuke let out a chuckle. "Sorry, I'm still a little messed up. Tell you what, as soon as all of this is over, I'll take you out on that date I promised you. You just make sure to recover before the finals; I want you to be there when I put that Gaara in his place!" spoke Sasuke.

"Okay... I'll be sure to be there. You better win... I don't want to date a loser..." spoke Sakura.

"No problem. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto! I need a little help..." shouted Sasuke. Kakashi and Naruto walked into the room, both staring at the sight of Sasuke fallen over on Sakura.

"Uh... Sasuke... isn't that going a little too fast... not to mention you're both in no condition for _that_," spoke Naruto.

"Shut up, and pick me up, will you!" shouted Sasuke. Sakura started to laugh a little before falling asleep. Naruto and Kakashi escorted Sasuke back to his room, where Kiba was waiting.

"Come to see me?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I heard you were in here. So, it seems like the both of us will be in the finals. You better win, I want to beat you in the final match!" shouted Kiba.

"I would worry more about your first opponent if I were you," replied Sasuke.

"Where were you, anyway? I was going to ask you about training," spoke Kiba.

"Well, after Sasuke recovers over the next few days, I'll be spending my time training him," explained Kakashi.

"I see, well, I'll just train with my clan, then. Kaa-san told me she had a new jutsu to show me," replied Kiba, "I'm going to go see Sakura."

"She's resting right now, best to let her be for a while. She needs to get her rest," spoke Naruto.

"Alright, then I guess I'm off. You better train hard, both of you. When I make it to the final match, I want a challenge!" shouted Kiba, as he left.

"Is he always like that?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, pretty much. He's always trying to best me at something. At least it gives him something to aim for," replied Sasuke.

"I think it's best we leave him to rest for the time being, Naruto," spoke Kakashi.

"Yeah, I was on my way to see Hinata. See you at the tournament, Sasuke," spoke Naruto as he left. Naruto made his way to Hinata's room.

"Hey Hinata!" spoke Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" she shouted, happy to see him. Neji was in there as well.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I came here to see how Hinata was doing," replied Neji.

"Eh? I thought you hated the main branch and their members?" asked Naruto.

"As you said before, my anger lies with only one member of the main house. I have no reason to bear my anger at Hinata. I'm curious, did you help in her training?" asked Neji.

"A little; Kurenai sensei led our training for the most part," explained Naruto.

"I see. I believe we have the first match. I'm looking forward to it," spoke Neji.

"Same here. You better be at your best; I don't want to have to hold back," replied Naruto.

"Indeed. Hinata-sama, Naruto, see you at the finals," spoke Neji, as he made his way out.

"Huh, you must have made quite an impression on him with you fight," spoke Naruto.

"Hai; he told me he was surprised with my strength, and that he did find enjoyment in our fight. He told me about how the rest of the tournament went. I heard you defeated Lee-kun," spoke Hinata.

"Yeah, that was a pain. That guy is fast. I'll have to work on my speed a little over this month," spoke Naruto.

"I'll be glad to help you, Naruto-kun. The medics told me I need a week to recover from my injuries."

"That's not too bad, considering how your fight went. I didn't realize something called juken could be so... vicious."

"The name is deceiving; it's deadly in its ultimate form. I believe Neji is one of the best of the Hyuga clan. Even members of the main branch pale in comparison."

"I see; I'll have to work on my long range attacks. My kenjutsu is probably out of the question."

"Hai, I wouldn't try using your zanbato against him."

"Thank you for your advice, Hinata-chan." Naruto kissed Hinata on the forehead, causing the Hyuga girl to blush.

"Hurry up and get well, I hope we can train together, all three of us with Kurenai-sensei."

Hinata smiled as Naruto left. A lot of thoughts were going through his mind. He was worried about Sasuke's match with Gaara; worried that Gaara may lose control and kill his best friend.

_Author's note: I want to give thanks to __m3rokoyui, who is responsible for suggesting the altered pairings; I believe they made this chapter a lot more interesting than it would have been if I stuck with the original pairings._


	12. Prelude to Tragedy

_Disclaimer: Naruto property of Masashi Kishimoto_

**Chapter 12: Prelude to Tragedy**

Kinuta Dosu, not satisfied with being a pawn of Orochimaru, was out wandering through Konoha. He was pondering ways of proving his true strength.

"_Damn it, with Zaku in the hospital, and Kin disappearing after preliminaries, I'm stuck with nothing to do... what must I do to prove myself... wait, who is that over there on the roof?"_ Dosu thought to himself as he looked up. The person on the roof was none other than Sabaku no Gaara.

"_He he, that's how I'll prove myself, by beating him!"_ Dosu thought, as he made his way to the rooftop.

"Well, well, well, look at who we have here, if it isn't Sabaku no Gaara, the so called ultimate weapon of Suna," spoke Dosu.

"What do you want?" asked Gaara.

"I challenge you to a fight to see who is the strongest!" shouted Dosu.

"You're not worth my time," replied Gaara, as he turned away.

"Don't turn your back on me!" shouted Dosu, as he tossed a kunai at Gaara. The kunai was stopped by Gaara's shield of sand. "Fight me! I want to see what's faster, your sand, or my sound!"

"Don't get in my may," replied Gaara, as he walked away, showing no interest in Dosu's challenge.

"You will fight me!" shouted Dosu, as he rushed up the roof, and attempted to hit Gaara with his sound wave attack. The shield of sand both caught Dosu's arm, and buffered the sound waves. Gaara shoved Dosu away, and gave him a murderous grin.

"I told you not to get in my way... Sabaku Kyu!" shouted Gaara, covering Dosu's body in sand.

"Stop! I give up! Don't kill me!!" shouted Dosu.

"Sabaku Soso!" shouted Gaara, and Dosu's body exploded into a shower of blood. The only undamaged part of his body was his head, which rolled around on the roof, blood spilling out of it. Dosu's look of fear and despair still across the bloody remains. Gaara headed back into the hotel he and his siblings were staying in.

The next morning, a jonin found Dosu's head, and went inside to question the occupants if they knew about what took place the night before. The jonin eventually made his way to the room of the sand siblings.

"Excuse me _cough_ do you know anything about a murder that took place last night?" asked the jonin.

"You're the one from the exam aren't you?" asked Temari. The jonin nodded. "What murder?"

The jonin revealed the head of Dosu.

"This genin was murdered last night," spoke Hayate.

"Where?" asked Kankuro.

"On the rooftop of this building is where I found this. There was blood all over the roof; blood and sand," Hayate said, as he looked over at Gaara.

"He made the mistake of getting in my way," was all that Gaara said.

"Well, there you have it. The fool must have attacked my brother. He was probably trying to make a name for himself," replied Kankuro.

"_cough _Very well, I will have to report this, though," replied the jonin as he left.

"Gaara, what were you thinking?" asked Temari. Gaara stared at her, but said nothing, making her tremble slightly in fear.

"Okay, he attacked you first, he was the one to make the mistake," replied Temari. Gaara went back into his typical blank stare, allowing Temari to breathe a sigh of relief.

Naruto had just finished his morning routine, and was about to head to the hospital to see how his friends were doing before seeing Kurenai for training. When he arrived, he found that Sasuke was already gone.

"Huh, I guess he must have recovered already, I wonder if they told Sakura about it," Naruto muttered to himself, as he went to check up on the pink haired kunoichi. When Naruto entered the room, he found Sakura fast asleep, holding a note in her hand.

"I wonder what that's about," Naruto spoke, as he walked over to her. He carefully took the note from her, making sure not to wake her up, and read it over. _"Sakura, I've taken Sasuke with me to a special place for his training. Both of us will be working hard to get Sasuke ready for his match next month. Please do your best to recover, Sasuke is looking forward to seeing you cheer him on upon his return. Get well soon. Signed, Kakashi-sensei."_

"I see, I guess they already left," Naruto muttered, as Sakura awoke. She was startled to see Naruto there.

"Naru... to... what are you... doing here..." Sakura spoke. It was obvious that she was still in some pain.

"Sorry, Sakura, I was here to see if you knew anything about Sasuke," replied Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura. Naruto handed her the note, and waited for Sakura to read it over.

"I see. I guess he wasn't in his room... when you went to see him," replied Sakura.

"Yeah. Well, it's probably best I not bother him. I'm sure he will be training very hard. He'll need it if he's going to be going up against Gaara," replied Naruto.

"Yeah... uh... you were with them... at the prelims."

"We traveled through the forest together after getting our scrolls. I saw Gaara kill a team of ame-nin for their scroll. They didn't stand a chance against him. I was worried about you when you drew him as your opponent. No offense, or anything, it's just that Sasuke told me you weren't the most powerful ninja in the world."

"It's okay... I know my limits."

"Do you know your strengths, though? He told me that you are very smart, and able to think on your feet and adapt to different situations. He also told me you had great chakra control. I noticed that you put those strengths to use in your match. Anyway, I just wanted to see if you knew about Sasuke."

"Okay..." Sakura spoke as Naruto began to leave.

"Wait..." Sakura called out, "Arigatou."

"What for?"

"For being worried about me," replied Sakura.

"Take it easy, okay?" spoke Naruto as he left.

"_Both him and Sasuke are such great people. I have to work at being more like them,"_ Sakura thought to herself. Naruto made his way over to see how Hinata was doing. He found Kurenai there was well.

"Hinata-chan, Kurenai-sensei!" shouted Naruto, a smile on his face. Hinata smiled at seeing Naruto.

"How are you feeling, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto as he walked over to the side of her bed.

"Much better, Naruto-kun. I may be able to leave a little sooner," spoke the Hyuga girl.

"That's great!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. It's about your training," spoke Kurenai.

"Hai, sensei," replied Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm going to put my effort into training with Shino for the duration of the month. I've arranged for you to train with someone else," spoke Kurenai.

"Who would that be?" asked Naruto.

"You'll see soon. I asked him to meet me here. I figured you would stop by here on your way to see me," replied Kurenai.

"I see. What about Hinata-chan? What's she going to be doing during the month?" asked Naruto.

"That's up to her. She needs to rest, first and foremost. After that is up to her," replied Kurenai.

"If it's okay, sensei, I wish to train with Naruto. I can help him with fighting a juken user," replied Hinata.

"That would be helpful in my match against Neji. He was last year's number one rookie, and I doubt he spent the last year slacking off. His match with Hinata is proof of his ability," replied Naruto.

"You're right, of course. But it's not him I'm concerned with," replied Kurenai.

"Sabaku no Gaara?" asked Naruto.

"Correct. If you hadn't stepped in, he would have easily killed that girl. He doesn't seem to be able to show restraint," spoke Kurenai.

"He gets riled up against the strong, but at the same time, he won't fight unnecessary battles. I learned a bit about him from traveling with his team during the second part of the exam," replied Naruto.

"I see. That said, if you have to face him in the second match, I want you to be prepared," replied Kurenai. A knock could be heard at the door. "Come in."

"Hey brat, it's been a while since the last time I saw you," spoke Zabuza.

"Zabuza? You're going to have me train with Zabuza?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, is there a problem?" asked Kurenai.

"No, of course not. I'd love to duel with him again, but I need to work on my speed. My match with Lee told me that," replied Naruto.

"Don't worry, kid, you'll get your share of speed training. I wish I could have been there, but the Hokage had a mission for me," replied Zabuza.

"I see. I was wondering why you weren't there," spoke Naruto.

"Well, I heard about everything from Haku. You did well to get this far, kid, but you're going to be training harder than you ever have before with me," replied Zabuza.

"I see. I'm looking forward to it," Naruto said, with a mischievous smile on his face. "If you don't mind, I would like a moment alone with Hinata.

"Alright, we'll be waiting," spoke Kurenai, as she dragged a curious Zabuza out of the room.

"Maybe I should use this month to get him a girlfriend. He could really use it," spoke Naruto. Hinata chuckled.

"So, you'll be out sooner, eh?" spoke Naruto.

"Yeah, but I'll have to take it easy still. I'll just be watching for the next week or two," replied Hinata.

"Well, at least you won't be stuck in this hospital. I know I wouldn't want to be stuck here, I'd probably try training..." Naruto was interrupted by the sound of a group of men outside.

"Lee! You need to take it easy for a few days! Your body needs time to recover from your match!" shouted one person. Hinata and Naruto looked out the window to see Gai chasing Lee.

"Huh, I guess I didn't beat him up as bad as I thought," replied Naruto.

"Hai," replied Hinata. Gai finally caught up to Lee, and dragged him along, with Lee complaining the whole time. "It's things like this that make me smile, the random things that happen in this village."

"Not as random as what's about to happen if those two go down _that_ way. Oh, wait, they're going for it... 3... 2...1..." Naruto counted down as an explosion could be heard. When the smoke cleared, both Gai and Lee were covered in bright pink paint. Hinata broke out laughing.

"He he, I was going to tell you I set up a little something to entertain you. Just like the old days, eh Hinata-chan?" Naruto spoke, as Hinata sat up and gave Naruto a hug. Naruto kissed her on the cheek. "I hope to see you out of the hospital soon. I'll try to give you some 'entertainment' as time allows." Naruto smiled again as he left the room. Hinata was smiling and blushing from Naruto's kiss.

"Well, kid, you look rather pleased with yourself. Ready for your training?" asked Zabuza.

"Let's get this party started. See you later, Kurenai-sensei," spoke Naruto, as he left with the former kiri-nin. The two made it to one of the training grounds, and engaged in a kenjutsu duel. The clanging of metal could be heard throughout the area, grabbing the attention of passersby. Some stopped to watch the two masked ninja fight it out. By the end of the first day, both Naruto and Zabuza were worn out from their constant dueling.

"Damn kid, not bad. Still need some more work though, I had to hold back a little," replied the kiri-nin.

"Grr... alright, I'll keep that in mind tomorrow," replied Naruto. The two parted ways. Naruto returned to his home in the Uchiha compound, and explained to Sasuke's mother about what had happened to Sasuke, and that he would not be around again until the finals.

For the next week, Naruto divided his time between his duels with Zabuza, and checking up on Hinata and Sakura. Hinata was out near the end of the week, and watched Naruto and Zabuza in their duels. She was surprised the two were using their actual zanbato instead of practice weapons. When asked, Zabuza explained that the weight of their blades will help them work on developing their speed. One night, Zabuza decided to take the group over to the hot springs. Naruto suggested they did something relaxing at the end of every week to wind down. Hinata left to the women's side, and Zabuza and Naruto relaxed, both deciding to remove their masks.

"This ain't so bad, eh kid?" asked Zabuza.

"Yeah. Nothing like relaxing a little after a tough week of training. I swear, my arms feel like they're about to fall off. I haven't trained this hard since right before I returned to Konoha," spoke Naruto. As the two continued to relax, the sound of perverted giggling filled the air.

"What the Hell is that? It's starting to get on my nerves," spoke Zabuza.

"I'll take a look," replied Naruto. The blond found an older man with white hair looking through to the other side of the hot springs. _"Grr... he's not only peeping on all those girls, but my girlfriend as well!"_

"Kill him!!" shouted Kyubi.

"_Oh, I have something better in mind for this guy,"_ explained Naruto, _"time to use _that_ technique."_

Naruto walked out of the hot springs, "Henge!" he shouted, as he turned into a beautiful, busty blond. Naruto headed over to the women's side of the hot springs. He pretended to be innocently enjoying himself, hoping Hinata would not notice the whisker marks "she" had on her face. Then he found the hole the pervert was looking through, noticed it, and screamed, "Eek! Pervert!" This caught the attention of all the girls in the hot springs. The man on the other side of the fence began to run, only to be ambushed by a majority of the girls. The man was beaten unconscious by the girls. One of the few girls to remain was Hinata. Naruto carefully tried to leave without running into her.

"Um, excuse me, but... do I know you?" asked Hinata. Naruto quickly pondered some kind of lie, but was distracted by the beautiful body of his girlfriend. Even though she had a towel covering her, Naruto couldn't help but be stunned by her beauty.

"Um... uh..." spoke Naruto. Hinata's friendly smile turned to a frown when she realized there was only one person she knew with whisker marks on _his_ face.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Uh... I only came over here to get that pervert... don't tell?" asked Naruto.

Hinata was startled, but then gained a rather evil grin on her face.

"Please don't..." Naruto begged, thinking Hinata was about to call the girls on him.

"Oh no, I won't. But... since you saw me like this, you have to..."Hinata went up to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "show me what you look like." Naruto blushed, as he left to return to see Zabuza. The kiri-nin was holding the beat up man.

"What took you? Enjoying the sights?" asked Zabuza.

"Hinata caught me... I have to pay up later..." Naruto muttered, "What's up with him?"

"This is what's left," replied Zabuza.

"Grr... Kyubi says I owe him something," Naruto said, as he pulled the mans head up, and kicked him hard. Naruto's eyes were red with slits as he was doing this. He returned to normal, and looked at the man. His blow woke him up.

"Uh... where am I..." asked the man.

"You had the shit kicked out of you by a bunch of angry women," replied Naruto.

"Oh, great... wait, I know you... your the Kyubi brat. And you are... one of kiri's Seven?" asked the man.

"Well, this guy is knowledgeable, isn't he?" replied Zabuza, "Who the Hell are you?"

"Hmm... pervert, older man, knows everything about nothing... must be Jiraiya, the toad sannin," replied Naruto.

"He taught you well, didn't he?" asked the man.

"Does he mean me?" asked Zabuza.

"No, he means my former sensei, which he should know not to talk about!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh, right. I'll still waking up from that assault," replied Jiraiya.

"Hmm... I know, you could help me train!" shouted Naruto.

"And just why should I do that?" asked Jiraiya.

"Because I can do this... henge!" shouted Naruto, as he resumed the form of the busty blond.

"Whoa! That was you! Alright, I'll help train you... but... only if you do that the whole time!" shouted Jiraiya. Naruto's eyes turned to red with slits again.

"Don't push your luck, or I'll kick your ass again!" shouted Naruto under Kyubi's influence. Naruto returned to his normal form. "I would be careful with the perversion. Not too many people know this, but Kyubi is actually a woman, and she really hates perverts."

"Never would have guessed that. She must be an old hag. What is she, a thousand years old or something?" asked Jiraiya. The last thing Jiraiya remembered was seeing a fist covered with a red chakra.

"I'm not a day over 910!" shouted Naruto with a feminine voice, "And I'm what Kit calls drop dead gorgeous!"

Zabuza said nothing the whole time, making sure not to slip around Kyubi-Naruto. It was one of the few times in his life he felt something that could be described as fear. Later that night, Naruto and Hinata were in a room at the Hyuga compound. Hinata had a camera in her hand.

"Time to pay up, Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke, in a sweeteningly cute voice, with a smug grin on her face. Naruto pulled off all his clothes, except his boxers, as Hinata took several pictures. Naruto was blushing the whole time.

The next day, Naruto and Hinata met up with both Zabuza and Jiraiya. Hinata had a big smile on her face.

"Hey Zabuza-sensei, Ero-sennin!" shouted Naruto. Jiraiya grumbled at the name.

"What's with her?" asked Zabuza. Naruto said nothing.

"I got even with him," Hinata said, smiling brightly.

"Don't ask," replied Naruto.

"Sure, kid. Anyways, Jiraiya here said he had something to show you," spoke Zabuza.

"Alright, maybe we can train for a little while afterwards," spoke Naruto. He then noticed Zabuza had a certain book in his hand. "Oh Kami, where did you get that from?"

"I'm the author of Icha Icha!" shouted Jiraiya, with a boast of pride. Little did he know what a mistake that was. Naruto's eyes reflected the take over of Kyubi.

"Oh, so you're the author of that pervert bull!" shouted Kyubi-Naruto. Kyubi-Naruto did a henge to take Kyubi's human form. Before Jiraiya appeared a gorgeous red head with fox ears, a "full" form, and nine red-fur tails. Her face bore the same whisker marks Naruto had, and her eyes were the same.

"Oh Kami!" shouted Jiraiya, as he furiously began writing down notes.

"This is a little heaven," spoke Kyubi, as she walked up to Jiraiya, "and this is Hell!" Kyubi sucker-punched Jiraiya, forcing him to drop his scroll and pen, gasping in pain. Zabuza didn't notice a thing, too busy with his new book. Kyubi stared at him for a second, walked up, and pulled his book down.

"What is it... whoa..." replied Zabuza.

"I _really_ don't like these books. This is your first and only warning; I catch you reading this around me, and I'll do to you what I did to him," spoke Kyubi, pointing to the ailing Jiraiya. Zabuza could only nod, as he put the book away. Kyubi then returned Naruto to normal. He went over to check Jiraiya to make sure he was okay.

"Sorry about that, Ero-sennin, but ever since my last sensei got hooked on Icha Icha, and Kyubi found out what it was about... she's been wanting to kill the author," explained Naruto. Hinata was speechless.

"I see... another loving female fan," spoke Jiraiya, "she was hot, though."

"Good thing she likes compliments. That, and it tires her out to possess me like that. Something about fighting the seal that placed her in my body," explained Naruto.

"I see. I know about the seal; it cost the Yondaime his life to place that on you," spoke Jiraiya.

"Kyubi is upset to this day about it; she didn't mean to attack Konoha," spoke Naruto.

"Really?" asked Jiraiya.

"She told me she acted against her will. That's all she's ever been willing to tell me," explained Naruto, "she said the least she could do is aid me in protecting Konoha."

"The Hokage has told me about this. To that end, he asked me to work with you during your training," replied Jiraiya.

"Really? If that's the case, then what were you doing over at the hot springs?" asked Naruto.

"Research! My books don't write themselves!" shouted Jiraiya.

"_Kyubi, please don't do it," _Naruto spoke to Kyubi.

"Fine Kit," replied Kyubi.

"Kyubi almost pounded you again, just so you know. Anyway, what kind of training did you have in mind?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I heard that your chakra control is decent, so I thought I would bestow this upon you," spoke Jiraiya, as he pulled out a scroll.

"What's this?" asked Naruto.

"It's the toad summoning contract. By signing this in blood, you will be able to summon toads to aid you in battle," explained Jiraiya.

"Really?" replied Naruto.

"Just sign your name, I'll explain the rest," spoke Jiraiya. Naruto bit his thumb, and signed his name. Jiraiya took the contract, and placed it with the rest of his belongings.

"I'll show the seals that are necessary. Depending on the size of the summon, you'll need more or less chakra. The larger the summon, the larger the amount of chakra. This jutsu is a type of space time jutsu. You should use it only as needed," explained Jiraiya.

"What are the uses for these summons," asked Naruto.

"Depends. Some can be used for scouting. Others for doing battle. The largest can help you travel through rough terrain, and fight other large summons or enemies you should happen to face. Now, I'll show you how it's done. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted, as a toad about twice the size of a person appeared, Jiraiya on top of it. "You see, it's just like that."

"Alright," spoke Naruto.

"Oh, one more thing. Remember to use the palm you signed the contract with," spoke Jiraiya.

"Thanks for the tip. I guess you're different than others, using your left palm," spoke Naruto, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

What appeared before the group shocked everyone, including Jiraiya. A gigantic toad, carrying a small knife, and smoking a pipe appeared. He looked down to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya! Why did you summon me?" asked the toad.

"I'm sorry, Gamabunta, but it wasn't me that summoned you, it was him," spoke Jiraiya, pointing at Naruto.

"Uh... hi..." spoke Naruto.

"You! Ha, don't make me laugh," spoke Boss Gama.

"It's true, see, here's his name on the contract," Jiraiya explained, while pointing out Naruto's name on the contract.

"Sorry, this is my first time using the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Next time I'll make sure I only summon you for something of the utmost importance," spoke Naruto.

"You damn well better make sure you summon me for a good reason, kid. I hate coming out for show offs," spoke the toad boss, while looking at Jiraiya.

"It was just that one time," replied Jiraiya.

"It was twice on the same day!!" shouted Boss Gama.

"But it was only that one day," replied Jiraiya.

"Kid, you summon me to get a woman, and I'll stomp you into the ground," replied Gamabunta before disappearing.

"Geez, kid, don't use so much chakra at once!" shouted Jiraiya, "that guy has a bit of a temper when it comes to these things."

"I just wanted to see what you meant by the largest. I guess this time I'll use a small amount. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, as a much smaller toad appeared.

"Yo! Hey wait, didn't you just summon dad?" asked the small toad.

"Yeah. So, what's your name?" asked Naruto.

"Gamakichi," replied the small toad.

"Ah, nice to meet you. So, what are your specialties?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know; I don't really fight," replied the small toad.

"Well, could you scout ahead to collect information, and not get caught?" asked Naruto.

"I guess I could, if the place normally had toads," spoke Gamakichi.

"Ah, okay. I'll keep that in mind. Don't worry, I wouldn't put you in danger or anything," spoke Naruto.

"You best not; dad can get really angry sometimes. There was the time this guy summoned him twice just to get a woman, or something," explained the small toad.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll be sure not to do anything to make your dad angry with me. See you around!" spoke Naruto, as Gamakichi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto looked over to Jiraiya. "You really are an ero-sennin."

"It was just one time. She was really important to research. She had a liking for toads. I don't' know why he got so mad at me; the girl liked him more than me!" shouted Jiraiya.

"I don't doubt it," spoke Naruto, "so, did you have any other training in mind?"

"Not for the time being," replied Jiraiya.

"That's good, because I really need to work on my speed," replied Naruto, "and how to fight against the Byakugan."

"Stay away, that's how you fight a Byakugan user; you get too close, you're done," replied Jiraiya.

"Even if you have this," Naruto spoke, as he activated his Sharingan.

"You can dodge with that. Hmm... it's incomplete, though. You should stick to distance until you have a fully evolved Sharingan. That's the best advice I can give," replied the sannin.

"He's right, Naruto-kun. Only another Byakugan user could have a chance against Neji in close range," spoke Hinata.

"Hai. Wait, I have an idea! Hey, Ero-sennin, since I was able to pass your training so quickly, why don't you train with Hinata-chan when she's ready to start training again?" asked Naruto.

"And why should I do that?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well, as long as you don't do anything perverted, I'll... give you a little help with your research," replied Naruto.

"Kit!" shouted Kyubi.

"_It's for Hinata-chan, Kyubi,"_ Naruto spoke to the rather angry beast in his head.

"Really? Well, from what you've shown me before, there's little you can offer me," replied Jiraiya.

"Hmm... Kaga Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, as four more Narutos appeared, "Henge!" they all shouted, all becoming beautiful blond women. "What do you say, will you train Hinata-chan for us? It would make us really, really happy," spoke one of the Narutos, using a seductive tone. Jiraiya began scribbling down notes.

"Deal, kid!" shouted Jiraiya.

Naruto quickly dispersed the clones and returned to his normal self. _"The things I do for Hinata."_

"It's only for her that I'm allowing you to do this, Kit," spoke Kyubi.

The group worked hard training for the rest of the month. Naruto's speed increased greatly over the time. Halfway through, he began using weight seals in his duels with Zabuza. Zabuza followed suit, allowing both to gain from the experience. Zabuza enjoyed the thrill of not having to hold back; if he needed a greater challenge, he increased the weight of his seals. Naruto was careful to use the Sharingan sparingly in his matches. Every now and then, he would, if only to give Zabuza a greater challenge. Hinata worked hard on improving herself, as well. Her dedication to bettering herself through diversification impressed Jiraiya. The sannin taught the Hyuga girl several suiton jutsus, so she would no longer have to rely on juken alone. The sannin tested her affinity with a chakra card, and found water was Hinata's elemental affinity. At the end of each week, the group would go somewhere to relax. One night it was Ichiraku. Another night, they went to a dango stall. They ran into Anko there. Anko decided to watch Naruto's training one day, curious to see if he was as strong as Sasuke was. Anko found out quickly that while Naruto was well trained, he was no where near as nimble as Sasuke was. She decided to help Naruto with his agility during that day, in the hopes he would put those skills to use in a possible match with Sasuke in the second round of the tournament finals. It was her way of getting even with the genin who caught her off guard earlier. The Hokage put time into some training himself, knowing he may find himself in the position of fighting Orochimaru. Near the end of the third week, Naruto and Hinata decided to visit Sakura again to see how she was doing. On their way, they heard screaming coming from one of the rooms. Naruto decided to check it out. He asked Hinata to grab one of the medics. Naruto looked into the room, and saw two familiar looking genin. Both appeared to be resting peacefully.

"Hmm... I know these two... who were they again?" Naruto asked himself, as he looked to see what was the cause of their screaming. Naruto noticed two items on the desk between the two beds. They were two Otogakure hitai-ite.

"These two are part of the sound genin team. I can understand him being here, but I didn't think Shikamaru hurt the girl that badly in their match. Did she injure herself during training?" Naruto spoke to himself, as he looked the two over. He noticed that Zaku had his arms repaired, but was struggling in his sleep. Kin didn't seem to have any sign of injury, but she was also struggling in her sleep. Naruto decided to look at the two with his Sharingan.

"Hmm... I can't see much... their chakra flow seems to be a little unstable though... wait... Itachi told me something about this... he said that it's common to see unstable chakra flows in... poison victims? Were they poisoned?" Naruto asked himself.

Two medics came. They were surprised to see what they believe to be an empty room occupied.

"What is this? This room was supposed to be empty. Why are these two here?" asked one of the medics.

"What do you mean? They look like they've been poisoned, from what I can see with my Sharingan," replied Naruto. The two medics looked over the two.

"Seems someone gave them a heavy dose of sleeping medication. A dangerous amount; looks like someone didn't want these two waking on their own. We can purge them of the drug," explained the medic, "go and grab several tubs of water." Naruto did as the medics asked, and watched as they purged the two of the drug.

"They should be awake anytime now," spoke one of the medics. Kin was the first to wake.

"Uh... what happened... wait... Kabuto, he told us... who are you?" asked Kin.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha genin. I took the exams with you. What were you about to say about Kabuto?" asked Naruto.

"He gave us this drug, told us that we outlived our usefulness as ninja, and were to be used as sacrifices for something. He didn't elaborate on what," replied the sound kunoichi.

"Why would Kabuto be doing something to you two? He's a Konoha-nin, just like us. He shouldn't be doing anything to an oto-nin," spoke Naruto.

"Maybe Hokage-sama had ordered Kabuto to do this?" asked Hinata.

"No, he has no reason to kill oto-nin. They're a new village; if anything, he would want to see what kinds of abilities they had, especially since one of theirs is in the finals," spoke Naruto.

"Dosu is dead. Kabuto told us he was killed by Gaara; also, Kabuto told us he was a spy for... Lord Orochimaru," explained Kin.

"What? We must report this to Hokage-sama immediately!" shouted one of the medics.

"Kabuto is working for Orochimaru? That can't be..." spoke Naruto.

"That must be how he knew so much about everyone," replied Hinata.

"Uh... where am I?" asked Zaku, finally rising from his deep sleep.

Naruto filled him in on what just took place. Zaku didn't take his situation as well as Kin did.

"This can't be... why would Orochimaru want to kill us. He told me I was special..." Zaku spoke, a tear in his eyes.

"Orochimaru has a bad reputation. I heard he used to use innocents for experiments. I never found out what they were, but what makes you think a person like that would ever show compassion for anyone?" asked Naruto. Zaku and Kin were speechless.

"Why do you call him _Lord_ Orochimaru?" asked Hinata.

"He founded Otogakure, and plays a role similar to your Hokage. Some of us call him the Otokage," replied Kin.

"Well, it seems you were nothing more than more victims for your Otokage's experiments," spoke Naruto, in a serious tone. There was silence in the room. The Hokage had made his way to the hospital upon hearing what had happened. He needed to hear it for himself, and asked both Kin and Zaku about what they knew. The Hokage was stunned from what he heard.

"He started his own village? And now he uses his own followers for his experiments. I have a suggestion for the both of you two. Leave Orochimaru. His twisted ways know no limits. I don't know what he told you, but you'll never be more than pawns to him," spoke the Sandaime. The two oto-nin agreed. "I already knew about your third companion. It's unfortunate, but in the end, he was the one in error. I have an offer for the two of you. I will allow you to become ninja of Konoha, on the condition that you break your ties to Otogakure, and pledge you loyalties to Konohagakure." The two oto-nin agreed. "Very well, I will make arrangements for you, and work on finding you a team. Now, come with me, we have much to discuss. Oh, and Naruto."

"Hokage-sama?" replied Naruto.

"Good work, both you and Hinata. I look forward to your match in the finals," the Hokage said as he left with the two oto-nin. Hinata and Naruto made their way to Sakura's room. Her condition had improved much over the few weeks she had been there. Her wounds were healed, and she was able to walk around a little, with the aid of crutches. Her legs were not fully healed, and still needed some more time. She was glad to see the two.

"Naruto, Hinata. It's nice to see you two. How has your training been going?" asked Sakura.

"Zabuza-sensei is no pushover; he's been breaking my back, but I've been getting results. My speed has gone up over the course of our training," replied Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sama has been most helpful. He's taught me many suiton jutsus. His advice to diversify myself was very wise," replied Hinata.

"I'm glad to hear you two are doing so well. Naruto, has there been any word from Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"No, not yet. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show up until the day of the finals," replied Naruto.

"And knowing Kakashi-sensei, he'll probably be late, using some lame excuse as he always does. Uh... I hope his training has been going well. I hate being stuck here. I want to be out training with you guys, getting stronger. Uh, I can't get out of here fast enough. If it weren't for you guys and Kiba and Ino stopping by, this place would be unbearable," spoke Sakura.

"Well, what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger. That's one of the things my sensei used to say," spoke Naruto.

"Yeah, I know. You've said that to me twenty times already," replied Sakura.

"Hey, if that holds any weight, you might come out of here strong enough to beat me!" shouted Naruto. Sakura chuckled at the thought, wishing it were true.

"If only it were true. I wouldn't mind," spoke Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun and I got you a little something. Go ahead and give it to her," spoke Hinata. Naruto reached in his pocket, pulled out a scroll, and unsealed the item within. It was a small music box.

"It was Hinata-chan's idea. She thought you would like it," spoke Naruto. Sakura cried tears of joy.

"Arigatou!" she shouted.

Sakura opened it up, enjoying it's pleasant tone. A couple of minutes later, a small bird flew over to Sakura's window.

"Wow, the bird must like the melody," spoke Sakura, as she noticed it had a scroll on its back. "Wait, is this a message, for me?" The bird cawed in response. Sakura opened the note, and read it over.

"It's from Sasuke-kun. He says his training is going well. He's improved much, and has even learned a new jutsu. He says he wishes everyone well. Oh... this part is just for me. He he. Oh, and he says there's something sealed in here for me," spoke Sakura. She unsealed the item. A smaller scroll and a gemstone came out. "It's beautiful... the note, it says Sasuke found this during his training. That's really kind of him. I can't wait to see him again." Naruto and Hinata smiled, glad to see their new friend so happy. Naruto was glad to hear Sasuke was doing so well. He missed his adopted brother, and was eager to see how strong he had gotten.

The rest of the time passed by quickly. Everyone agreed that Naruto should rest for the three days before the start of the finals. The group took one last trip to the hot springs the night before the finals. Jiraiya was careful not to fall prey to his urge to peep on the ladies, at least not while Naruto and Kyubi were watching. Hinata spent her time at the hot springs talking to Sakura, who had been released the day before. It was a good night for everyone. After a restful, peaceful night, the day of the finals arrived.


	13. Wrath of the Snake

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; it wouldn't be the same if I did_

**Chapter 13: Wrath of the Snake**

The day of the finals finally arrived. After a peaceful rest, and a grand meal from Sasuke's mother, Naruto went off to get Hinata before making his way to the arena. He was pumped. He couldn't wait for his match to begin.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he made it to the Hyuga compound. He found the Hinata was talking with her father and younger sister. Naruto decided to see what they were talking about. He never did formally introduce himself to the head of the Hyuga family.

"You should be paying closer attention to Neji; he may be a branch house member, but he's more of a Hyuga than you'll ever be. I don't understand why you spend so much time with this Naruto," spoke Hiashi, "at least Hanabi knows who to pay attention to."

"My ears are burning, someone talking about me?" Naruto spoke, drawing a glare from the Hyuga head.

"So, you're Uzumaki. I hear your first match is against Neji. Do yourself a favor and forfeit now; you could never hope to defeat someone with the strength of the Hyuga behind them," spoke Hiashi.

"No offense, but I'm not going to give up. I'm going to give Neji a run for his money!" shouted Naruto with pride.

"You tell him, Kit!" shouted Kyubi.

"Fine, I'll enjoy watching Neji pound you into dust," replied Hiashi.

"Yes, my cousin will crush you!" shouted Hanabi.

"I'm glad you don't take after him, Hinata," spoke Naruto.

"She's no daughter of mine; she's too weak to be a true Hyuga!" shouted Hiashi, "Come, Hanabi." Hiashi and Hanabi made their way for the arena. Just then, another person appeared.

"So, he treats you like a branch house member. How unfortunate. I used to think you lived the pampered life of a spoiled brat. Seems that has been passed onto your sister," replied the other person.

"So, you heard that, Neji?" asked Naruto.

"Yes; while I'm honored to hear his praise, I still hold little respect for the man," replied Neji, "At least there is one main branch member who can understand our plight."

"Hai, Neji-kun," replied Hinata.

"So, you ready for our match?" asked Naruto.

"More than ready," replied Neji.

"Great, 'cause I'm going to kick you ass good!" shouted Naruto.

"He, we'll see soon enough," replied Neji. The group made their way to the arena. They left Hinata to join the other contestants. There were two missing.

"Hey, where is that Dosu guy?" asked Kiba.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing him," replied Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"He's dead," spoke Gaara.

"Dead? How did that happen?" asked Kiba.

"Gaara killed the fool when he tried to attack him," spoke Kankuro.

The group of genin gathered in the center of the arena. A jonin was there to greet them. He showed them an updated tournament bracket, reflecting Dosu's death. The only change was that Kiba would fight the winner of the match between Shikamaru and Temari. The Hokage stood up from his seat in the Kage's box, and prepared to speak to the crowd.

"Welcome to the finals for The Chunin Selection Exams. Thank you all for making the effort to see this event, where the best genin of our allied villages have been selected to compete with one another for the right to become chunin. The genin we have today represent the best of the villages of Sunagakure and our own of Konohagakure," spoke the Sandaime. There was a loud cheer from the audience.

"Alright, my name is Shiranui Genma, and I'll be serving as proctor for the finals. The rules for the finals are the same as for the preliminaries; you will fight one on one matches until one of the combatants is killed or gives up. Also, if I believe a winner has emerged, I will step in to end the fight. Good luck to you all. Now, it's time for the first match. Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto, remain, all others, please head to the contestant's box," explained the senbon chewing jonin. The genin did as they were instructed, leaving Neji and Naruto behind in the arena.

"_Hmm... Sasuke isn't here yet? Where is he? He better make it here for his match!" _Naruto thought to himself.

"Alright, match number one of the Chunin Selection Exam finals, Hyuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto... begin!" shouted Genma. Naruto drew his zanbato, and gave Neji a stare down.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be using this. Let's just make it a part of the scenery," spoke Naruto, as he spiked his sword into he ground, and leaned up against it, "so, shall we get this party started?"

"Gladly," replied Neji.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. Neji easily avoided the fireball.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto made four clones of himself, and sent the clones after Neji. Naruto kept his distance, as he watched his clones attack Neji, looking for any signs of weakness.

"Byakugan!" shouted Neji, as he engaged Naruto's clones. Neji made quick work of all of them. Naruto kept avoiding getting too close to the Hyuga, knowing it would be a mistake to get too close. Naruto watches Neji draw nearer to him.

"Ninpou: Hiyou Tsurugi! _(Ninja Art: Flying Sword)_" shouted Naruto, as his sword emerged from the ground, and went to attack Neji. The Hyuga held off the sword with a kunai. The distraction gave Naruto a chance to get in close to attack the Hyuga. Naruto, Sharingan blazing, went in to hit the Hyuga, only to be struck himself. Naruto tripped up, and fell to the ground.

"Damn!" shouted Naruto.

"It's over, Naruto. You're in my field of Hakke," spoke the Hyuga.

"_I don't know what the means, but I don't want to find out," _thought Naruto, as he got up, and attempted to put some distance between himself and Neji.

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" shouted Neji.

"_Shit!" _thought Naruto.

"Two strikes!" shouted Neji.

"Four strikes!"

"Eight strikes!"

"Sixteen strikes!"

"Thirty-two strikes!"

"Sixty-four strikes!" Naruto stumbled back, coughing up a little blood. He felt disoriented, and was unable to move around as easily.

"Amazing. You see, Hanabi. Even without the training of the main house, this branch house member has discovered the powerful techniques of our clan on his own," spoke Hiashi, watching in excitement as he thought Neji was about to claim victory. Hanabi nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have lost. I'm disappointed, I thought you were stronger," spoke Neji.

"He he, it's not over quite yet... I can still move, I can still fight," replied Naruto.

"Your chakra has been sealed; you can no longer use ninjutsu, and you can barely move," replied Neji.

"Tell me, was that your strongest technique?" asked Naruto.

"Perhaps," replied Neji, "now, will you forfeit?"

"He he. If I was a normal person, then I would. However, I'm not a normal person. Just because my chakra is sealed, doesn't mean I'm through. I'll just use the chakra of another," replied Naruto.

"_Kyubi, I need your power," _Naruto asked the creature within.

"Alright, Kit. You better not get hit with that again, though," replied Kyubi.

Naruto's body was enveloped in a red chakra, his Sharingan eyes changing to the tomoe seal surrounded by black, a small slit near it's center.

"How is this possible? Where did you get that chakra from?" asked Neji.

"That's not important, Neji. What matters now is that I know your strongest attack, and how to avoid it. And now, I'll show you how I planned on avoiding it. Makyou Hyou Shou!" shouted Naruto, as Neji was surrounded by several ice mirrors.

"_What is this? Where is he?"_ Neji thought to himself. Then he noticed all the mirrors had a reflection of Naruto. _"He's everywhere... are they bunshin?"_

"Sorry Neji, but the show's over!" shouted Naruto, as he began throwing shuriken at Neji.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" shouted Neji, as he started to spin, deflecting the shuriken.

"_Damn, didn't think he could do that!" _thought Naruto.

"Amazing, he even knows the Hyuga absolute defense. This boy is a true genius of our clan," spoke Hiashi. Hanabi nodded.

"No one can defeat Neji's defense!" shouted Tenten.

"Naruto-kun..." spoke Hinata.

"_There has to be some way to get around this," _Naruto thought. Then he had an idea, as he began throwing more shuriken.

"Kaiten!" shouted Neji, as he deflected the shuriken.

"It's useless," spoke Neji. Naruto repeated, and attacked again. The attack had the same result. The reflected Narutos began to smile.

"Neji, I know how to defeat your defense. I strongly advise you to forfeit now, or risk serious injury," spoke Naruto.

"Resorting to bluffing? Sorry, that won't work," replied Neji.

"Have it your way then," replied Naruto, as he started throwing more shuriken.

"Kaiten!" shouted Neji, once again deflecting the attack.

"Fuuton: Tatsumaki! _(Wind Release: Tornado)_" shouted Naruto, as small tornado began to spin up in the dome of ice mirrors. Neji began to slow down.

"_Impossible!" _thought Neji. As soon as he slowed down enough, the shuriken got through Neji's defense. By the time he was still, his body had several shuriken stuck in it, and was bleeding profusely. Neji hit the ground, his injuries leaving him unable to stand. Naruto dissolved the ice mirrors, and two Narutos hit the ground.

"Two?" asked Neji.

"One for the fuuton jutsu, the other for the shuriken," replied Naruto, as his clone dissipated.

"How?" asked the Hyuga.

"You spin in the same direction every time, Neji. I realized this after attacking you so many times," spoke Naruto.

"So that's why..." spoke Neji.

"I figured if I could get you to stop, I could attack. Sorry, but I had to use a lot; I couldn't wait for you to slow down enough for me to hit your critical points; figured you would realize what I did, and counter," replied Naruto.

"I would have done the same. I'm impressed. From the start, you did your best to stay away from me, then you let yourself get hit, knowing you could recover," replied Neji.

"I didn't do that on purpose; that was an accident. I didn't think I could recover from that," replied Naruto.

"I see. Well _cough_ I wish you luck in the rest of the tournament..."Neji said, as he passed out from his injuries.

"Match one winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted Genma, as the entire crowd cheered.

"_Not bad, he studied his opponent to find an opportunity to strike; we just might have to promote him,"_ thought Genma.

"_As I expected. Itachi trained him well," _the Hokage thought to himself.

"Not bad, a wonderful first match. I hope your Sasuke can do as well against our Gaara," spoke the Kazekage.

"Indeed," replied the Sandaime.

A pair of medics took Neji away to heal his injuries, while Naruto returned to the contestant's box.

"Not bad, kid," spoke Kankuro. Naruto replied with a smile.

"Nice fight. I wouldn't mind fighting you in the final round!" shouted Kiba. Everyone there, except Shikamaru and Gaara, gave him a glare.

"Alright, time for the second match! Will Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara please report to the arena!" shouted Genma. Gaara used shunshin to appear at the arena center. Sasuke was no where to be found.

"Damn it Sasuke, where are you?" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Man, looks like you're going to have to fight him," spoke Kiba.

The crowd began booing the absence of Sasuke.

"Wow, they don't seem to happy," spoke Naruto.

"The Uchiha clan is one of the best clans of Konoha. The audience was looking forward to seeing Sasuke's match above all others. He is the current heir to their clan, as far as I know," replied Shikamaru.

"Oh, that explains a lot," spoke Naruto. _"Oh yeah, sure, they want to see him."_

"Jealous?" asked Kyubi.

"_Maybe a little," _ replied Naruto to Kyubi.

A jonin approached the Hokage, and began to whisper in his ear, "Hokage-sama, Sasuke is no where to be found. We may have to disqualify him."

"His fight is the most awaited; it wouldn't bode well for us to disqualify him; we'll postpone his match for now. If he doesn't show, then we'll disqualify him," replied the Hokage.

"Problem?" asked the Kazekage.

"Oh, nothing a little quick thinking can't fix," replied the Sandaime.

The jonin jumped down to talk to Genma. Genma nodded in response.

"Okay, since Uchiha Sasuke is not here, we will postpone his match until the end of the first round of the tournament. We will now start the third match. Will Sabaku no Kankuro and Aburame Shino please report to the arena," spoke Genma.

"Alright, Shino, go for it!" shouted Naruto. The two made their way to the arena.

"Third match, Sabaku no Kankuro and Aburame Shino... begin!" shouted Genma.

"_Damn, I can't fight this guy; I can't risk showing Karasu's secrets,"_ thought Kankuro. "Hold it, I forfeit!"

"Are you sure?" asked Genma.

"I'm sure," spoke Kankuro.

"Very well, winner of match number three is Aburame Shino!" shouted Genma. The crowd began booing at the lack of fighting.

The two ninja returned to the contestant's box.

"Well... go Shino. As for you... what was that? You kicked ass in the preliminaries, what happened?" asked Naruto.

"Training injury; I thought I had worked it off, but when I hit the arena... it wouldn't have been a very entertaining fight," explained Kankuro.

"Oh, well, can't do much about that. Sorry to hear that," replied Naruto.

"Will Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari please report to the arena," shouted Genma.

Temari wasted no time in making her way to the arena. Shikamaru just stood there.

"Maybe I should just forfeit, too," muttered Shikamaru.

"You injure yourself training?" asked Naruto.

"No, I just don't feel like it," replied Shikamaru. The genin stared at the clouds, and prepared to announce his decision, when Naruto decided to give his fellow genin some inspiration by kicking him, and sending him down into the arena.

"Was that necessary?" asked Shino.

"Hai," Naruto replied, smiling behind his mask. He looked down into the arena. "If Sasuke doesn't get here by the time lazy is done with his fight, he'll be disqualified... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A second Naruto appeared. "Go look for Sasuke," Naruto instructed his clone.

The clone Naruto quickly made his way out of the arena, looking around the village for any sign of Sasuke. He noticed how empty the village was without anyone around. Everyone was at the arena, watching the Chunin finals. The clone Naruto stopped by the gates to speak to the guards.

"Hey, Kotetsu, Izumo!" shouted the Naruto clone.

"Hey, Naruto, aren't you supposed to be in the finals?" asked Izumo.

"I still am; I'm just a clone," replied the Naruto clone.

"Oh, that makes sense," replied Izumo.

"It sucks that we have to be hear during the finals. Oh well, at least we got to see the prelims," spoke Kotetsu.

"I have to ask you guys something; have you seen Sasuke and Kakashi? They've yet to arrive at the arena. If they don't make it soon, Sasuke will be disqualified," spoke Naruto.

"That would be a damn shame; everyone has been looking forward to seeing what the heir to the Uchiha clan can do," replied Kotetsu.

"So, you haven't seen them?" asked Naruto.

"Afraid not... wait, is that them now?" asked Izumo, looking toward the two figures approaching the gate.

"Uh... did we miss it?" asked Kakashi.

"Not yet, but you two better move your asses!" shouted Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm just a clone; I was looking for you two. If you don't hurry, you'll be disqualified. Your match has already been postponed," replied Naruto.

"Well, if you don't mind, can we skip the formalities," asked Kakashi.

"Don't mind us, get your asses to the arena!" shouted Izumo.

"Well, as much as I would like to catch up, I've got to make sure they know your coming. See yah!" shouted the Naruto clone, as he disappeared.

In the arena, Naruto received the information his clone sent him.

"Ah, good; they're here. Looks like they'll just make it. That was an interesting match; too bad Shikamaru ran out of chakra, he could have beat her," spoke Naruto.

"Yeah, I'll give that guy credit; my sister doesn't get challenged like that too often," replied Kankuro.

"The winner of match number four is Sabaku no Temari!" shouted Genma.

"Man, I'm going to have fight her? Great..." muttered Kiba.

"And now, for the long awaited second match this tournament, will Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara report to the arena!" shouted Genma. Gaara used shunshin to appear in the arena. Sasuke still was not there.

"This is the last call for Uchiha Sasuke!" shouted Genma. As if on cue, Sasuke and Kakashi appeared, using konoha shunshin.

"Sorry about that, we got lost on the path of life," spoke Kakashi.

"Really?" asked Genma, knowing Kakashi's excuse was a lie.

"We got lost on the way to the village, thanks to someone burying their nose in a certain book," spoke Sasuke, with a less than happy tone of voice. Kakashi rolled his eyes, as did Genma. Kakashi made his way to the stands, and waited for the fight to begin.

"Go Sasuke!" shouted Sakura. Sasuke seemed to be able to pick her voice from the crowd, and gave her a wink.

"Huh, I guess being a banshee is good for something," muttered Naruto. He may have become Sakura's friend over the past month, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to take a jab at her every now and then. Sasuke and Gaara stared each other down.

"So, you want to see how that training of ours went, I bet," spoke Sasuke.

"Your blood will be mine," replied Gaara.

"Match number two, Sabaku no Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke... begin!" shouted Genma.

Sasuke charged in, Sharingan blazing, and dashed quickly around Gaara, overwhelming his shield of sand. Sasuke delivered a kick that sent Gaara rolling. Sasuke quickly followed it up with another kick, and knocked Gaara down against the floor of the arena. The sand armor on Gaara's face crumbled a little, but Gaara quickly regenerated it. Sasuke took careful observation of this.

"_Hmm... seems that armor will regenerate when it's damaged. I heard he has to use chakra for that. If I can overwhelm him, that part of his defense will fall. Then it will only be a matter of keeping up my speed," _thought Sasuke. Gaara created a suna bunshin, and used it to attack Sasuke, attempting to keep him away from Gaara. Sasuke was going head to head with it, unable to approach Gaara.

"_Okay, want to keep the distance, eh? Let's see how you handle this one,"_ thought Sasuke, as he backed away.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke, as a clone of himself appeared. One of the Sasuke's kept the suna bunshin occupied, while the other charged at Gaara, and sent him spiraling down towards the other side of the arena. The suna bunshin dissipated after the one Sasuke landed the attack. Gaara's armor was cracked again. As he got up, his impassive face grew to one with a sadistic smile.

"He he... ha ha! This is it! This is a battle I can live for!" shouted Gaara, as sand enveloped his entire body, and became as hard as a rock.

"Oh no, he's using _that_ technique!" shouted Kankuro.

"This isn't good... Gaara is losing himself..." spoke Temari.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"That thing inside is beginning to take over," replied Kankuro.

"This isn't good, Kit. If that tanuki comes out here, there could be a problem," spoke Kyubi.

Sasuke looked over the defense Gaara used, testing it with a couple of kunai from him and his clone.

"_Hmm... not bad... but he has no idea what a mistake it is to use that kind of defense against me. I didn't think I would be using it so soon, but it's time to use that move Kakashi-sensei taught me,"_ thought Sasuke. Both him and his clone raced up the arena walls, and began making several hand seals. The arena was filled with the sound of chirping birds.

"What is that jutsu?" asked Naruto, "He didn't know that before." Naruto looked on in amazement. _"A lightning jutsu against an earth defense... too bad for Gaara,"_ Naruto thought.

"Chidori!" shouted the two Sasukes, as they charged at Gaara. The shield around Gaara attempted to fight the clones. Gaara could only focus on one of the two. Even then, with his Sharingan, Sasuke was able to see around the attacks. Both attacks punched through the shield. The Sasuke that was attacked didn't get in as far as the other. The arena was filled with silence. Within a few moments, a roar could be heard.

"My blood!! It's my blood!!" shouted Gaara, as a large arm came out and attacked one of the Sasukes. The shield fell, and Gaara stood with a wound on his left shoulder and a wound on his back. The two Sasuke's didn't want to give Gaara a chance for a counter attack, and went in. The shield of sand was more responsive than it had been, and was absorbing the attack of the two Sasukes.

"I will prove my existence!" shouted Gaara. He initiated several sand attacks in response, getting closer and closer to hitting Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to have lost a bit of his speed.

"_Damn, I thought that would have done it; I guess he still has some fight left... I can't get past that shield. I guess there's only one thing I can do," _thought Sasuke.

One of the Sasukes charged in at Gaara, fairly recklessly. Gaara quickly dissipated it with a strike from his sand. The other Sasuke kept his distance, watching carefully. Then Sasuke began running towards Gaara. The sand user started to back away, wanted to keep his distance. Sasuke had backed the suna-nin into the wall of the arena.

"Now I will feel it! I will feel life!" shouted Gaara, "Sabaku Kyu!" Sasuke was covered in sand.

"Now you will die!" shouted Gaara, using all the sand he had to cover Sasuke, making sure he could not survive the next attack.

"Sabaku Soso!" shouted Gaara, as he apparently killed Sasuke. However, instead of a rain of blood, there was only sand. Out from behind one of the trees, Sasuke appeared, and delivered a crushing blow to Gaara's head. Gaara went tumbling across the arena. Without his sand armor to protect him, Gaara was barely conscious.

"I... will... prove... my..." Gaara stuttered, as he began to black out. Genma took note, and when Gaara stood still, he announced a winner.

"The winner of the second match is, Uchiha Sasuke!" shouted Genma. However, instead of a roar of applause, there was dead silence. Genma was surprised at the reaction.

Naruto was looking around, slightly dizzy.

"Damn, that was some genjutsu; almost fell into it. Wait, where did Temari and Kankuro go?" asked Naruto. The two were in the arena with their brother.

"_Damn, if we don't wake him soon, _it_ will come out!" _thought Kankuro, as both he and Temari took Gaara away. This was followed by an explosion in the kage's box. All the ANBU in the area headed for it.

"What's going on!?" shouted Sasuke. At the moment, several suna and oto-nin burst into the arena, attacking the konoha-nin that didn't fall into the sleeping genjutsu.

"Shikamaru! Kiba! Snap out of it!" shouted Naruto, as he was fighting off a couple of oto-nin. He had the help of Shino. Naruto was thankful for Kurenai's genjutsu training.

"What's going on?" asked Kiba.

"It looks like we're under attack! The exams are over, we need to get to our senseis now!" shouted Naruto. The group quickly made their way into the stands. Kakashi and Gai were fighting side by side.

"Not bad, Kakashi. I would expect nothing less from my rival," spoke Gai.

"Gai, behind you!" shouted Kakashi, as he threw a kunai into the neck of an attacking suna-nin. The ninja fell to the ground, blood pooling around him.

Kurenai and Asuma were fighting nearby, attempting to group with Kakashi and Gai. Their genin students were close behind. After tearing through a couple groups of attacking oto and suna-nin, the group met up. Kakashi had found Sakura was up; she had dispelled the genjutsu, and pretended to be asleep, knowing full well she wasn't in any condition to fight.

"Sensei!" shouted the four genin.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Kakashi. The group nodded.

"It looks like Sasuke is heading after the suna genin. Your orders are to pursue, and back him up! Sakura, I'll cover you until you are someplace safe!" shouted Kakashi. An oto jonin attacked Gai. The attacking nin was thrown through the arena wall.

"There's your path! Now go!" shouted Gai, as another group of suna and oto-nin converged on the group. The group of genin blew on through, Naruto leading the pack.

At the border of the city, giant snakes were attacking the perimeter. The konoha-nin on guard were slowly losing ground.

"We can't hold them off for much longer!" shouted one nin.

Several were already dead. Bloody corpses were pushed to the side, as the snakes plowed through the defensive walls. A cloud of smoke appeared, and a giant toad landed on top of the snakes.

"Now what!?" shouted another konoha-nin.

"It's me, the great Jiraiya!" shouted a man from the top of the toad, "I'll hold them off, make your way into the village, and attack the invading ninja!"

On the opposite side of the city, another group of snakes were attacking. The guards there were also being overwhelmed. They were pushed back to the final defensive wall.

"Damn it! We can't hold out for much longer!" shouted one konoha-nin.

"Look out! Enemy ninja are breaking through! We're surrounded!" shouted another. At that point, the snakes ceased their attacks on the guards, and began to attack each other. The group of snakes quickly defeated each other, and fell to the ground, bleeding from the attacks. At that point, a ninja in a black outfit, with long hair in a ponytail, and a katana on his back appeared. The man had the blazing red eyes of the Sharingan.

"Oh no... it's Uchiha Itachi! The murderer of the Uchiha clan!" shouted one of the older guards. They drew their weapons at him, forgetting about the suna and oto-nin approaching them from behind. Itachi dashed past the konoha-nin, and began to attack the suna and oto-nin. The konoha-nin paused, as they saw Itachi cut through the herd.

"What are you staring at! Attack the enemy!" shouted Itachi, as he cut on through, making his way through the village.

In the forests outside of konoha, the four genin had caught up to Sasuke. He was being attacked by a group of suna and oto-nin. He was losing ground, furiously trying to get past them before he lost track of Gaara.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto! It's about time!" shouted Sasuke. The five genin were starting to be overwhelmed, as a team of enemy ninja converged on their position.

"Everyone, get close! Naruto, time to use _it_!" shouted Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke stood, backs against each other.

"Fuuton: Goutatsumaki! _(Wind Release: Great Tornado)_!" shouted Naruto.

"Katon: Hinagare!" _(Fire Release: Fire Stream)_!" shouted Sasuke.

A large tornado surrounded the group, lighting ablaze as Sasuke spewed a stream of fire. The tornado quickly spread outward, severely burning the surrounding oto and suna-nin. The group of genin ignored the screams of pain from the opposing ninja. Many fell to the ground, burnt to death from the attack.

"What the Hell was that!?" asked Kiba.

"It's one of combination techniques; fuuton jutsu strengthen katon jutsu; it makes for a very deadly attack, and acts as our ultimate offensive/defensive combination," explained Sasuke.

"Kind of like Neji's Hakkeshou Kaiten," spoke Naruto, as the group continued on ahead. They had caught up to the group.

"Kankuro, take care of them. I'll get Gaara out of here!" shouted Temari. She and Gaara continued on head, as Kankuro sent Karasu after the team. The genin dispersed, avoiding its attacks.

"I'll take care of this, you go after them!" shouted Shino.

"I don't think so!" shouted Kankuro, only to be cut off by Shino's bugs.

"I said I'm going to be your opponent!" shouted Shino.

In the village, Itachi had finally made his way to the arena. He received more than a few stares from those who recognized him, but he continued on nonetheless. Since he was attacking the enemy, everyone let him through.

"Asuma!" shouted Itachi, and he cut into a group of oto-nin attacking the smoking jonin.

"Itachi!? What are you doing here?" asked Asuma.

"Saving your ass! What's going on?" asked Itachi.

"We're trying to get to the Sandaime. There is some kind of barrier around him. The ANBU can't seem to get through," explained Asuma. Itachi looked up at the kage's box, and saw the barrier. His Sharingan made it clear there was no breaking through. Itachi paused when he noticed something.

"I have a plan, back me up!" shouted Itachi, as he ran towards the stadium wall. Asuma threw kunai at the ninja chasing Itachi.

On the roof above the kage's box, two piles of dust began crumbling away, revealing two oto-nin.

"You would use your own men!" shouted Sarutobi in disgust.

"They were no longer of any use to me," replied Orochimaru, "they were more useful than that foolish Kazekage. At least I could use them to fight you!"

"I won't allow you to escape this time, my unfortunate student!" shouted the Hokage, a demon of some sort behind him. He and Orochimaru had been fighting with one another since the snake revealed himself to be the Kazekage in disguise. The Sandaime was clearly fatigued from the first part of their battle. The Hokage got near Orochimaru, only to be repelled by his Kusanagi Sword. Orochimaru knocked away Enma, who the Hokage had been using a type of staff.

"It seems I've won old man," spoke Orochimaru, as he went in to kill his former teacher.

"_It seems I have no choice; I must sacrifice myself for the village, and to rid myself of this mistake..."_ the Hokage thought, as Orochimaru approached. Before either could launch an attack, Orochimaru was sent flying back in a shower of wood and debris from what appeared to be an explosion from below. As the cloud of debris settled, Itachi stood before the Hokage.

"Itachi!" shouted the Hokage.

"Old man, you should put that demon away before you go and do something rash. I'll take care of the snake," spoke Itachi. The Hokage complied, realizing he didn't have the strength required to kill the sannin with his attack.

"Itachi! How did you get in here?" asked the surprised Sannin.

"A barrier is only as strong as its weakest point; you forgot to teach your men to extend their barrier into the ground!" shouted Itachi. Upon realizing their mistake, the ninja creating the barrier extended it, blocking off Asuma, who was about to enter the fray.

"That's just fine, I was looking to having rematch with you, anyway. I'll be sure to kill both you and the old man, taking care of both of my enemies at once!" shouted Orochimaru.

"I won't allow you!" shouted Itachi, Sharingan blazing.

"He he, I won't fall into the same trap as before; you won't get me this time," spoke Orochimaru, shifting his gaze downward, before charging after Itachi. Itachi drew his katana, and entered into a kenjutsu duel. The clang of metal against metal could be heard as the two S-class missing-nin fought. The Hokage could only watch in amazement as Itachi was on level ground with a person he struggled to fight earlier.

"_Maybe I really am too old for this,"_ thought the Sandaime.

The two continued on with their fight, with the Hokage and the oto-nin forming the barrier as their witnesses. It seemed as if Itachi might have finally gained the upper hand, when Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword cut through Itachi's katana, forcing him to back away from the sannin.

"As I told you, Itachi, this day belongs to me. You can try any trick you want; I know I can't fall into your genjutsu if I don't make eye contact!" shouted the snake.

"Maybe, but I have one jutsu you can't escape from!" shouted Itachi, while pointing at Orochimaru. The sannin backed away, expecting some sort of attack, but none came. Then Orochimaru began to see two more Itachi's emerge near the original. Both clones charged after Orochimaru. The sannin attempted to cut them down, but his sword passed through them. The two clones made it near Orochimaru, and held his arms out.

"What is this... how? I didn't stare into your eyes!" shouted Orochimaru.

"I don't recall saying my genjutsu required eye contact," replied Itachi, as his hands began to glow.

"Shi Shouten Fuuin! _(Four Point Seal)_" shouted Itachi, as his hands hit each of Orochimaru's limbs. Orochimaru could feel a burning in his arms and legs, but it quickly dissipated.

"Ku ku ku, tell me, what did you gain by that? That seal doesn't do anything!" shouted Orochimaru, as Itachi did something else, making his hands glow with violet flames. Orochimaru began trying to get free when he recognized the technique.

"Ah, so you do know what happens when you place an odd numbered seal on an even one? You're right, that first seal on it's own will make it a little harder for you to move, but when combined with this one, it will seal your chakra. You may be able to sprout a new head every time I cut one off, but you'll never be able to use jutsu again after this.

"Stop Itachi! We're both missing-nin of Konoha! You must have as much against this village as I! We can kill the old man, and crush Konoha!" shouted Orochimaru.

"No thanks. Gogyou Fuuin!" shouted Itachi, as the second seal took it's effect on Orochimaru. Itachi dispelled his genjutsu, and watched as Orochimaru struggled to get up. He vomited from the disorientation the seals gave him.

"Now you'll never be able to use jutsu again. Your invasion has been stalled. The will of fire of Konoha has defeated your army!" shouted Itachi. The oto-nin holding up Orochimaru's barrier dropped the barrier, and grabbed Orochimaru.

"I will get my revenge, Itachi! Sensei! Just you wait!" shouted Orochimaru, as his oto-nin took him away.

"Hokage-sama, are you alright?" asked Itachi.

"I've had better days... why are you here?" asked the Sandaime.

"My home was under attack, I couldn't bring myself to let that snake have his way," replied Itachi.

The ANBU nearby came and looked at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, are you okay?" asked an ANBU in a tiger mask.

"I'm fine, thanks to him," replied the Sandaime, pointing at Itachi.

"Itachi..." muttered most of the ANBU in unison.

"Uchiha Itachi, you are under arrest, please come with me," asked an ANBU in a hawk mask. Itachi gave no resistance; he knew what would happen, but he was smiling.

"Something amusing?" asked the ANBU in the tiger mask.

"Tenzou, I see you haven't changed. I'll let you in on a little secret; I've been in contact with the daimyou. After the trial is over... well, you'll see," said Itachi, still smiling. Tenzou wouldn't admit it, but he was glad to see his fellow ANBU back; though he didn't know the truth, he had suspected the Uchiha council before Itachi killed them, and felt he did the village a favor. This sentiment was shared by the other experienced members of the ANBU.

In the forest, the genin team ran into more trouble in the form of another platoon of suna and oto-nin. The group was much larger than the previous group, and was chasing after them fast.

"We can't keep stopping like this. If this continues, they'll make it to the border!" shouted Sasuke.

"You have any ideas?" asked Naruto.

"I have one. You two are probably the best able to take care of that Gaara guy. Kiba and I can keep these guys busy," spoke Shikamaru.

"Alright, but don't go head to head with them; just divert them, then rejoin us," spoke Sasuke.

"Let's get 'em!" shouted Kiba, as he and Shikamaru went after the approaching enemy nin.

Sasuke and Naruto continued on their way, finally catching up to Gaara and Temari.

"Damn... looks like I'm going to have to fight them," Temari mumbled to herself, as she went face to face with the two Konoha-nin. She continued to hold onto Gaara.

"It's over. It's two on one, you can't defeat the two of us. I suggest you surrender; you would be doing all of us a favor," spoke Sasuke.

"I'm not about to surrender to you!" shouted Temari, as she drew her fan, and sent an air attack at the two nin. Naruto stood forward, and used his fuuton techniques to cancel out the attack.

"Like Sasuke said, it would be best for you to give up," spoke Naruto. At the moment, Gaara, stirred, and knocked away Temari. The suna kunoichi hit a tree, and fell to the ground.

"Now, I will kill you!" shouted Gaara, sand covering his body, and taking the shape of some kind of monster.

"Kit! It's Shukaku! He's taking over Gaara!" shouted Kyubi. Naruto acknowledged her message.

"Sasuke, this isn't good... Gaara has an inner demon, and its coming out," spoke Naruto.

"How do you know this?" asked Sasuke.

"Kyubi; she told me Gaara is the jinchuuriki of the Ichibi, Suna no Shukaku," replied Naruto.

"Great. I'll take care of him. I started this, and I'll finish it. Back me up!" shouted Sasuke, as he began to attack. Sasuke had trouble breaking through the sand armor Shukaku was creating around Gaara. The Ichibi knocked Sasuke away. Gaara roared loudly.

"I will have your blood!" shouted the possessed Gaara.

"Sasuke, I'm going to get the suna-nin. Something tells me he doesn't discriminate," spoke Naruto.

"Sure, but make it quick," spoke Sasuke, as he engaged Shukaku again. Naruto picked up Temari. She was knocked out from the injury. Naruto picked her up, and tried to move her to safety, when Sasuke was knocked back again. Sasuke used an explosive tag to stun Shukaku. Lightning began to erupt around Sasuke's hand.

"_I've only got one more of these... better make it count!"_ thought Sasuke, as he prepared his attack.

"Chidori!" shouted Sasuke, as he ran towards the possessed Gaara. The Ichibi moved Gaara at the last second, resulting in the attack only scratching away part of the sand armor.

"Damn!" shouted Sasuke, as a large sand arm pummeled Sasuke, and smashed him into the ground.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto, as he went after his comrade. Gaara looked at Naruto.

"Tell me, why don't you run!? You should be scared!" shouted Gaara.

"I won't let you kill my friend!" shouted Naruto.

"You won't, eh? You think you can stop me from anything! You can't even protect one, and your trying to protect two?" shouted Gaara.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, as Gaara attacked Temari, who had just waken up from her injury. He pinned Temari to a tree.

"What are you doing!? That's your sister!" shouted Naruto.

"She's no sister of mine! She's just another person in my way!" shouted Gaara. Naruto threw an explosive tag at the arm, disconnecting it from Gaara.

"You're too late! That claw will slowly crush her! As long as I have chakra, she's dead, and so is your friend!" shouted Gaara, as he pinned Sasuke with a claw.

"Sasuke! Can you move?" asked Naruto.

"I can't... I used up too much chakra, I can't move," spoke Sasuke, "you better beat him, Naruto. If I die, I'm going to kill you." Sasuke continued to struggle, as did Temari. Her fan was lying near where Naruto carried her. Without her weapon, she was unable to get free.

"Gaara! It's me, your sister! You wouldn't kill your own sister, right?" asked Temari. Gaara ignored her, as the Shukaku continued to exert his influence over Gaara. The entire body of Gaara was covered in sand, taking the form of the Shukaku.

"_Kyubi, I think it's time to fight one demon with another,_" spoke Naruto to Kyubi.

"I can't agree with you more, Kit. I'll lend you my power, now put it to good use!" shouted Kyubi. Naruto's eyes changed to be red with slits, and was covered in red chakra. Naruto gained a fox like appearance. He drew his zanbato, and attacked Gaara. The sound of metal hitting rock could be heard as the two fought one another. Shukaku-Gaara attempted to counter with various attacks from limbs he created with his sand, but Naruto was able to avoid the attacks. As Naruto landed attacks, he began to cut away Shukaku's form. Gaara was backed into a corner, Naruto about to strike a finishing blow.

"It's not over!" shouted Shukaku-Gaara, as a large amount of sand began to pile up. Naruto stepped back, and watched on as a full sized Shukaku formed from the sand.

"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!" shouted Gaara, as he fell asleep. Then a loud roar could be heard coming from the sand Shukaku.

"Finally! I came out!" shouted Shukaku.

"This isn't good... Naruto... please tell me you've been saving a move I don't know about..." spoke Sasuke.

"I got one," spoke Naruto, as he bit his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A large toad appeared, with a pipe in his mouth, and a knife in his coat. Naruto jumped on top of his head.

"Naruto! Why did you summon me!" spoke the toad boss.

"Boss Gamabunta, my friends are in trouble. The demon known as Shukaku has possessed that boy on his head, and is now acting of his own will. I need your help to defeat him," spoke Naruto.

"Why should I?" asked Gamabunta.

"It will make for a good fight," replied Naruto.

"Alright, kid. I like a good fight. It's a lot better than being used to show off for women! I'll help you take this bastard down!" shouted the toad boss, as he ran after Shukaku.

The beast responded with several air attacks, which Gamabunta was able to get around. The toad got in close enough to cut off the giant tanuki's arm, but it continued to attack, knocking Boss Gama back.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine, kid. Here's the plan; you have to wake that kid up; it's the only way to defeat this creature," replied Gamabunta, as another air attack headed their way.

"Okay, how are we going to get close enough? Looks like he knows he can't let us near him," spoke Naruto.

"I need something with claws... I need to use a henge. I can give you the chakra you need, but the transformation is up to you," replied Gamabunta.

"Alright... I have something that should work well, ready?" asked Naruto, as the Toad Boss gave Naruto the needed chakra. "Henge!" shouted Naruto. Gamabunta and Naruto disappeared, and were replaced by the form of the Kyubi.

"_Nice idea, Kyubi," _thought Naruto.

"Elegant and beautiful always gets the job done," replied Kyubi, as the form of the demon fox took on Shukaku.

"You think you're the best of us! I'm the best! You hear me fox, I'm the best!" shouted Shukaku.

"_Geez, we transformed in front of him; you think he would know this is a fake," _thought Naruto.

"He's not very bright, unfortunately," replied Kyubi, "he acts like he's drunk most of the time; the only reason he uses his human form is to go to the bar."

The transformed pair of Naruto and Gamabunta struck Shukaku, and grabbed on. Naruto broke away from Gamabunta, dispelling the transformation, and ran up to Gaara. Shukaku restrained Naruto.

"Damn you, fucking tanuki... wake up you!" shouted Naruto, as he started to break free, only to have Shukaku hold him tighter.

"Naruto! I can't hold him forever!" shouted Gamabunta.

"Damn it!" shouted Naruto, as he got close enough to Gaara to head butt him. Gaara woke up from the attack.

"Fuck! I finally got to come out! You fucking fox! Fucking toad!" shouted Shukaku, as his sandy form collapsed, leaving Naruto and Gaara. Boss Gama had disappeared, having fulfilled his task. Naruto shouted his thanks before the toad left. Naruto looked at Gaara, and walked up to him. Naruto stumbled, and fell down, tired from the strain of using Kyubi's power.

"You know... I see a lot of me in you... Gaara... we both have our inner demons... both have been mistreated... I can see it in your eyes... but I found friends. It's too bad you never did... then maybe we could have been friends..." spoke Naruto.

"You... you fight for you friends..." spoke Gaara.

"Yes, for my friends... and for the village..." spoke Naruto.

"Why..." asked Gaara.

"They acknowledged me; they rescued me from the darkness of being in a Hell where everyone hated and tried to kill me. A place where I was never safe... it started with my sensei... and Sasuke... and Hinata... and Shino... and Sakura and the rest of the genin... the old man, Hokage-sama. It all started with one man's kindness. You never met your person... maybe, I'll be that person for you..." Naruto spoke, as he removed his mask, revealing his whisker marks, the mark of the demon within.

"These friends... that acknowledge you..." spoke Gaara.

"I acknowledge you as a great ninja... I've seen you fight, I've fought you myself... there's more to life than death..." spoke Naruto. Sasuke and Temari were free from their sand prisons, and walked over to Naruto and Gaara.

"The battle ends here; you take your brother, and get out of here. I have no intention of fighting you," spoke Sasuke.

"Very well. You, boy, what's your name?" asked Temari, as she picked up Gaara.

"Uzumaki... Naruto," spoke Naruto, as Sasuke picked him up. Sasuke replaced Naruto's mask.

"Naruto, I thank you for saving me. I hate owing someone a favor; you'll see me again," spoke Temari.

"Temari... I'm sorry... sorry for what I did," spoke Gaara, as he passed out.

"Did he?" asked Temari with surprise.

"He needs friends... love him as a sister should, that's a start... make amends for the past, and work towards a better future..." spoke Naruto, as he passed out.

"This guy is something else, that's for sure. He has this power... this power to make friends easily. Get out of here, alright? From the looks of things, it seems this invasion is over," spoke Sasuke, noting the retreating ninja running past. Kankuro was with them, being carried by a jonin with a cloth covering his left eye. Temari dashed off.

"Damn, Naruto, you're heavy," muttered Sasuke, as he returned to the village, not knowing the full extent of what had taken place, or that his older brother was finally back.


	14. The Truth, The Godaime, and The Akatsuki

_Disclaimer: even if I did say I owned Naruto, no one would believe me; that said, I don't own Naruto_

**Chapter 14: The Truth, The Godaime, and The Akatsuki**

Sasuke and Naruto had made it back to the village. The outer walls were heavily damaged; medic nin were running about, collecting all of the bodies. Sasuke moved along, carrying Naruto to the hospital. When he arrived, he was greeted by Kakashi and Kurenai, who were awaiting the return of their students.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei! Are you guys alright?" asked Sasuke.

"We're fine. How is Naruto?" asked Kurenai.

"I think he's alright; I brought him here to be sure," replied Sasuke.

Sasuke took Naruto off to see one of the medic-nin. After he was checked over, the medic-nin had a word with Kurenai. She nodded, and the medic nin left.

"What did he say?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke, did Naruto have to use the power of the Kyubi?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes; he said it was necessary for fighting Gaara; something about a demon being within Gaara as well," replied Sasuke.

"I see. When you two were together, how often did he use this power?" asked Kurenai.

"Not often; only when it was absolutely necessary," replied Sasuke.

"Then you probably already know this, but Naruto's body damages itself each time he uses the power of the demon fox," spoke Kurenai.

"I... know... that's why..." muttered Naruto, as he was coming to.

"Naruto, are you alright?" asked Kurenai.

"He he... relax, it's nothing a little sleep can't fix. Both Kyubi and I are a little tired from fighting that damn Ichibi. I hope I never have to fight another jinchuuriki as long as I live," spoke Naruto, as he sat up.

"Shouldn't you be resting? You're not invincible, you know," spoke Sasuke.

"Bleh, I need to walk around. I'll be alright, as long as I don't have to fight anyone. How is the village?" asked Naruto.

"Not so good... our forces have been cut by almost half. We're hurting pretty bad right now. The medic nin are still looking around for survivors," replied Kakashi.

"I see... and Hinata and Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"They're alright. I took them to safety when the fighting began. The civilian population was not targeted, as well," spoke Kakashi.

"Very well. I want to see the old man; I need to tell him about what happened," replied Naruto.

"Yes, he sent for both you and Sasuke. He said he had something urgent to discuss with you both," replied Kakashi. Naruto steadily got out of bed. He needed a little help from Sasuke, but after a couple of steps, Naruto was able to move around on his own. The two genin made their way to the Hokage's tower to see what the old man had to discuss with them. They knocked on the door to the Sandaime's office, and were asked to enter. In the room, they saw Jiraiya and Shikamaru.

"Ah, glad to see you two, we have much to discuss," spoke the Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" replied Naruto and Sasuke in unison.

"First of all, the three of you, Nara, Uchiha, and Uzumaki, did very well with your matches in the chunin exam finals. Your matches impressed everyone. Naruto, your strategy of fighting against your opponent to look for weaknesses demonstrates you have more knowledge about strategy than you give yourself credit for. Shikamaru, your match demonstrated your great intellect and strategy devising skills. Sasuke, your match showed your ability for finding a way against an enemy's defense. It has been decided that the three of you will be promoted to chunin, and shall hold the rights and privileges thereof. Congratulations," spoke the Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" shouted the three former genin.

"Nara Shikamaru, you are now dismissed. Asuma is waiting for you outside," spoke the Sandaime. Shikamaru left.

"Now, you two, I heard you were ordered to pursue Sabaku no Gaara. What was the result of your efforts?" asked the Hokage.

"We were forced to engage Gaara in combat, it took most of our strength, but we ultimately succeeded in defeating him," spoke Sasuke.

"We have confirmed Gaara is the jinchuuriki of the Ichibi, Suna no Shukaku. The Kyubi told me this upon recognizing the beast," spoke Naruto.

"I see. Good work to both of you; I had heard he was meant to be their ultimate weapon. Now, there is another piece of business I have with the two of you. During the battle in the village, Uchiha Itachi returned to the village, and helped fight off the opposing ninja. Consequently, I owe him my life; he helped in defeating Orochimaru, and causing the opposing force to retreat," spoke the Sandaime.

"Itachi-sensei has returned!?" shouted both boys, "Where is he!?"

"He's being detained; regardless of his good deeds, he is still a missing-nin of Konoha, and is to be treated as such. His trial will be closed to the public. However, I want you two to be there. He said he has important information that will both prove his innocence, and prove to be of some importance to the two of you, namely Naruto," spoke the Hokage.

"I've talked to Itachi after he was detained; my sources confirm most of the information he has; the trial will take place when the daimyou arrives to conduct the trial," spoke Jiraiya.

"Sasuke, you are now dismissed; this last part is for Naruto's ears," replied the Hokage.

"Hai," spoke Sasuke, as he left.

"What is it you wish to discuss? Does this have to do with Itachi-sensei's information?" asked Naruto.

"No, this is an entirely different matter. Naruto, when you attained the rank of chunin, you were supposed to be informed of something. The truth of your existence," spoke the Hokage.

"The truth?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sure by now you've heard of the story of the demon fox, and how she was sealed in you," spoke the Sandaime.

"Hai, Itachi told me the Yondaime died sealing her within me. That's all I've ever been told. I was also told to keep this information a secret," spoke Naruto.

"You are correct. I have made it a law that matters pertaining to the demon fox attack on Konoha was never to be discussed again. The younger generation was never meant to know. It is unfortunate that during your early childhood, you were treated like the demon, constantly being attacked by the villagers. I want you to know that the Yondaime never wished that fate to befall you. He wanted you to be viewed as a hero," replied the Hokage.

"Itachi told this to me. I have no bad feelings toward the Yondaime; he did what he had to in order save the village," spoke Naruto.

"I'm glad to hear that. There is one more part to this story. It involves your parents, Naruto," spoke the Sandaime, "you mother was a kenjutsu expert; she was one of the strongest jonin we had in the village. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina."

Naruto was silent for a moment, the looked up at the Hokage. "What happened to her?"

"She died during childbirth; your father and I were upset at her loss, but are proud to this day of you and your achievements. I'm sure both your mother and your father would be very proud of you and your abilities," replied the Sandaime.

"Who was my father?" asked Naruto.

"Your father was Namikaze Minato, my student, also known as 'The Yellow Flash of Konoha, and the Yondaime," spoke Jiraiya.

Naruto was overwhelmed. He had always wondered what kind of people his parents were. In his mind, he had always hoped they were great people, the kind who would have never abandoned him to the fury of the village. He always thought they must have been away on some mission, and would one day return to show him the love he always wanted. But that day never came for him; to that day, he always hoped his parents would return from that mission. He began to cry at the news.

"Your parents were great people, Naruto. Their losses are mourned to this day. Naruto, remember that they will always live on within you," spoke the Hokage.

"I will ensure that their memory will live on... I will.. I will become Hokage one day, and follow in my father's footsteps!" shouted Naruto, with a pride he never felt before.

"Finally, Kit, you know the truth," spoke Kyubi.

"_You knew?" _Naruto asked Kyubi.

"Sorry Kit, but your father told me, as he was sealing me, that I was to never reveal the truth to you. I have to admit, your father was a great person; even when sealing me, and giving up his life, he saw in my heart I never wanted to attack your village. One of the few people to show me respect not born of fear," spoke Kyubi.

"There is one more thing; I've been holding onto these for you; these scrolls hold your parent's jutsu, and title to the Namikaze clan house. You are free to live there, now. It's in the back of the clan section of Konoha, near the Hyuga compound," spoke the Hokage.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama," replied Naruto, upon receiving the items.

"There's one more thing I have for you," spoke the Sandaime, as he unsealed an item from one of the scrolls he had locked up. It was a chunin flak jacket.

"This was your father's when he was a chunin. Wear it with pride, Naruto," spoke the Hokage.

Naruto put the vest on over his clothes.

"Naruto, continue on your way to your goal; I'll be sure to inform my successor to leave the seat open to you, assuming you continue in your dedication. You are dismissed, Naruto," spoke the Sandaime. Naruto gathered the scrolls, and made his way to his home in the Uchiha compound.

"Now, Jiraiya, it is of successors I wish to discuss with you. After having to be saved by Itachi, I realize now I'm too old to continue on as Hokage. It is time to appoint the Godaime. Jiraiya, I wish to make you Godaime Hokage," spoke the Sandaime.

"I'm honored, sensei, I truly am; however, I must decline. Carrying the Hokage name doesn't fit me. I'm a better value to the village as an information specialist. I believe Tsunade would be a better choice," replied Jiraiya.

"I see; well, I don't suppose you know where she is, do you?" asked the Hokage.

"I have an idea of where to look for here. I believe I can find here within a month's time," spoke Jiraiya.

"Very well, your mission will begin as soon as Itachi's trial is over. Too bad he's been a missing nin, after saving me as he did, and putting Orochimaru in his place, he would be a fine Hokage," spoke the Hokage.

"Yeah, right, sensei. He'd be a worse choice than me," joked Jiraiya.

"Your probably right," replied the Sandaime, chuckling a little in response.

Naruto had made his way through the village, and back to his home in the Uchiha compound. Mikoto was cooking up a storm. A congratulatory dinner for the new chunin. Sasuke was there waiting for his adopted brother, wearing his new chunin flak jacket.

"Who gave you that thing? It doesn't suit you was well as it suits me!" shouted Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto! What did the old man have to say to you? Anything I'm allowed to know?" asked Sasuke.

"I found out who my parents were!" shouted Naruto, smiling.

"And they were?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, kaa-san was a kenjutsu expert, and tou-san was the Yondaime," replied Naruto, with a huge grin on his face.

"You're kidding, right? Damn, your practically royalty. That explains why your so good with a zanbato," replied Sasuke.

"Ah, Naruto, your back. You look cute in your little jacket. Sit down, we're going to celebrate your promotion right!" shouted Mikoto. The three had a wonderful meal. Naruto told Sasuke and his adopted mother about having a new house and jutsu scrolls. A few days later, the ninja of the village were gathered for a funeral for all the villagers killed in the attack. The Hokage had a great, elegant speech. It touched the hearts of everyone; even Zabuza had tears in his eyes at the conclusion of the speech, though he denied it when asked about it afterwards. Sasuke and Naruto joined up with Zabuza and Haku a couple of days later to celebrate being promoted. Naruto even managed to dig up Shikamaru. Zabuza and Haku had two more ninja with them. The group went to Ichiraku.

"So, I hear the daimyou is going to be in the village tomorrow. I wonder why he's here?" asked Haku.

"Something to do with some information the old man fell into; anyway, isn't it great that we're all chunin now!" shouted Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess I won't get to enjoy being your superior for as long as I wanted to," joked Haku.

"Well, you brats are still below me," spoke Zabuza, wearing a jonin flak jacket. There were two genin sitting with Haku and Zabuza. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru recognized the two.

"Wait, you guys are those oto-nin from the exam, right?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, what about it? I still owe you an ass-kicking for the prelims, by the way!" shouted Kin. Zaku kept quiet, not wanting to say anything to accidentally anger Kin.

"Why are they here?" asked Naruto.

"The old man gave these brats to me," replied Zabuza.

"Yes, together, we are Team Zabuza. I'm second in command, of course. We've been working on getting formations with these two. They need some work, but they're coming along," spoke Haku.

"I see. Hey, how are your arms doing? My teammate really messed you up back there, if I remember correctly," spoke Naruto.

"Yeah, well, it hurt like Hell, I can tell you that much. It took a while, but they're back to how they were before. I will say this much; I'm scared shitless whenever I have to use Zankuha around bugs," replied Zaku.

"You'll get over it one of these days," spoke Sasuke, "sorry about breaking your arms before, I wasn't me at the time."

"Don't worry about it; we figured out what that snake had in mind afterwards; that bastard even tried to kill us for some weird jutsu of his," spoke Zaku.

"I swear, I would have loved to get a shot at him, and his lackey!" shouted Kin.

"Well, from what I've heard, that bastard got his," spoke Naruto, "I don't think we'll be hearing from him for a while."

"They have us run patrols every now and then to see to that. The Hokage has been giving us jonin more missions lately. Hell, I won't be around for a while starting tomorrow. I have to leave squad training to Haku," spoke Zabuza.

"That blows," spoke Naruto.

"You have to keep in mind we lost a lot of ninja during the invasion; we have to keep completing missions, or we'll look weak before the other villages," spoke Sasuke.

"Yeah, that's true. I haven't seen Kurenai-sensei since the funeral," spoke Naruto. The group continued on their conversation, when two more ninja stopped by to congratulate their friends.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" shouted Naruto, as he got up, and gave is girlfriend a hug.

"Sakura, I see you've recovered since I last saw you," spoke Sasuke, and he walked over and hugged the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sasuke, about that date..." spoke Sakura.

"Yeah, don't worry, I haven't forgotten," spoke Sasuke.

"No, it's not that. I'm willing to bet it on a match against you," spoke Sakura.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm going to show you first hand how much I've improved. If I don't match up to what you believe I should, then I won't hold you to our date," spoke Sakura.

"Very well. There's a sparring ring outside, shall we?" asked Sasuke. The group of ninja looked on in interest, except Shikamaru, who seemed to have drifted off into space.

"Heh, I'm curious to see if pinky can do anything other than scream," spoke Kin.

"Grr... I still remember when she bit my fucking arm," spoke Zaku.

"Heh, you guys are in for a bit of a surprise. You were both out of the room when she fought Gaara in the prelims. She might have lost, but she put up quite a fight," spoke Naruto, "if you don't believe me, then just watch and see."

Zabuza decided to act as referee for the match.

"Okay, this fight goes on until someone quits; I'll assume you won't try to kill each other. Now, begin!" shouted Zabuza.

"Don't hold back, Sasuke! I want to see what I can do against you at your best," spoke Sakura.

"Very well," replied Sasuke, activating his Sharingan, and preparing his practice weapons. Sakura when straight in against Sasuke.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Sakura, as illusions of her appeared. The clones and the real Sakura moved around in an attempt to fool Sasuke. However, Sasuke could easily see the real Sakura with his Sharingan, and went in to strike. He knocked Sakura back, noticing Sakura had used her proximity to him to place a tag on him. Sakura activated it, and Sasuke felt a numbing sensation going through his legs. He stood still, and took a look at Sakura.

"Not bad, didn't see that one coming. Guess I should have known better than to try and underestimate you, now get ready," spoke Sasuke, as he threw a series of practice shuriken. All of his attacks missed, as Sakura recommenced her attack. Sasuke made sure to keep his distance from her. Sakura through a kunai at Sasuke, holding another tag. Sasuke was barely able to dodge. Sakura continued mixing clones with her physical body. Sasuke got hit by another tag, and paused from it. A smile went across his face.

"Not bad, Sakura. But not good enough," spoke Sasuke, as he pulled on some wire, pulling up the shuriken he threw earlier, and wrapping up Sakura.

"Darn, that's it for me," spoke Sakura.

"Very well, Sasuke wins the match," spoke Zabuza. Sasuke undid the wire, freeing Sakura.

"Not bad, you have improved since the beginning. I see you like to mix illusions. It's a good tactic to use, but it's wasteful against a person who can tell an illusion from the real thing," spoke Sasuke.

"It worked well against Gaara, at least at first," replied Sakura.

"It shows you have improved, I'll give that to you. Nothing a little more training can't help," spoke Sasuke. "So, about that date. How about we have it here?" Sakura smiled as the group went back over to Ichiraku. The group had a great meal. Zaku and Kin were silent for the rest of evening, realizing the girl they thought was so weak was now better than them.

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the Hokage's tower for Itachi's trial. The doors were closed as the last of those invited entered. Sasuke and Naruto went near the back. The daimyou sat down, and motioned everyone else to do the same.

"Shinobi of Konoha, I have been informed of a great betrayal from within the high ranks of Konoha. As you know, several years ago, Uchiha Itachi murdered the entire Uchiha council, including his own father. He has been labeled a missing-nin, and S-class criminal of Konoha ever since. However, we have evidence that it was council, and not Itachi, who had betrayed us. Itachi, Jiraiya, please tell them what you have told me," spoke the Daimyou.

"One of the council members, Uchiha Osamu, has been seen traveling in Hi no Kuni," spoke Itachi.

"However, it appears that instead of rejoining Konoha and the Uchiha council, he joined up with a group known as Akatsuki. We know little about this group at this point in time, however, I have heard reports of people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds, the Akatsuki uniform, have been causing incidents in the villages on the border of Hi no Kuni. We are working on gathering information about this organization. Upon seeing Osamu with the organization however, and his involvement in their actions, we have been able to combine this with evidence from before that members of the Uchiha council were planning to betray Konoha and Hi no Kuni," explained Jiraiya.

"Several days before the incident, the Hokage was attacked by members of the Uchiha clan, as well as the Kyubi container, Uzumaki Naruto. Some of our sources have suggested the possibility that the Akatsuki may be after the Kyubi. This has yet to be confirmed, however, it would explain why were are seeing them in Hi no Kuni," explained Itachi.

"What I am about to tell you all now is top secret, along with everything else discussed here. Now that we can safely conclude the traitorous intent of the Uchiha council, the mission given to Itachi that day is now justified. Itachi did not murder the Uchiha council out of some grudge, or desire to further himself. These actions were authorized by me. The only reason this was kept a secret until now was to prevent possible uprisings from the remaining Uchiha members," spoke the Hokage. The room went silent at hearing that.

"As you can see, Uchiha Itachi is innocent, and has been all along," spoke the Daimyou.

"Now that we have proof of Uchiha Council's betrayal, Uchiha Itachi will be exonerated, while Uchiha Osamu will be recorded as the murderer of the Uchiha Council," spoke the Hokage.

"Konohagakure will need to be prepared to deal with the Akatsuki. Sources say all members are some of the strongest of the villages from which they came. Also, there is evidence to support Orochimaru having been a member at some point in time," spoke Itachi.

"This concludes this briefing. Once again, everything mentioned here is classified; this information is restricted to jonin rank ninja only, with the exception of the two chunin present. Everyone is dismissed," spoke the Hokage. Everyone cleared out of the room, except Naruto and Sasuke.

"I take it you two are here for a reason?" asked the daimyou.

"Itachi here was their teacher," spoke the Hokage.

"Oh, I see. Well, he's obviously done a good job. I was unable to be present at the chunin finals, but I heard you two had interesting matches. Keep up the good work. I must take my leave of you. Keep me updated," spoke the daimyou, as he left with his guard.

"So, I see you're already chunin. You two have done well for yourselves. I'm sorry to say, though, your lives have gotten more complicated. Naruto, this organization is serious about capturing you. I don't know when they plan to strike, but you need to be ready. As for you, Sasuke, it takes a Uchiha to beat another; I don't know how strong Osamu has gotten, but if he survived my attack, then there is a chance he may be stronger than I. We all need to be prepared for this threat," spoke Itachi.

"Hai!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke in unison.

"Well, that's enough business for now. I would like to see if everything is as I left it," spoke Itachi, "permission to leave, Hokage-sama?"

"Go on ahead; you have your position back. Get that weasel mask of yours ready; I will have work for you before you know it," spoke the Hokage, as he took off.

Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke made their way for the Uchiha compound. With news of Osamu floating around, and Itachi's innocence, people weren't giving Itachi's presence a second thought. Itachi froze in front of his old house. He wasn't sure how his mother was going to respond to seeing him. He knew she knew the truth.

"What's wrong nii-san?" asked Sasuke.

"Well..." Itachi spoke. Just then, Mikoto walked over to the door, and looked at the three in front her.

"I... Ita... chi..." stuttered Mikoto.

"Kaa-san..." replied Itachi.

"Itachi!!" shouted Mikoto, as she gave Itachi a hug. "I finally have my family back" At this point Mikoto was crying, as was Itachi.

"I'm sorry about everything..." spoke Itachi.

"It's okay, I forgive you, Itachi. Come inside, I'm going to give you the best meal you've ever had," spoke Mikoto. The group had a grand meal. Itachi told stories of his encounters while he was away. Naruto and Sasuke shared stories of their first missions. Itachi went silent at the mention of Orochimaru.

"You've met Orochimaru before?" asked Itachi.

"He attacked me during the second part of the chunin exams. He gave me this damn mark. Fortunately, Kakashi-sensei gave me a way to control it," replied Sasuke.

"Keep an eye out for him. When I encountered him, he tried to capture me, saying he wanted to steal my body. I guess he felt I was too powerful, and went after you," spoke Itachi.

"I'm not about to play into that snake's games. He won't get my body without a fight. Besides, we're going to train hard. The next time we see him, we'll kill him!" shouted Sasuke.

"Yeah, and I'll help you put him down! No one messes with us and gets away with it!" shouted Naruto.

The group finished their meal and turned in for the night. The next morning, there was knock at the door. A tired Itachi, who slept in the living room, was the one to answer.

"Uh... can I help you?" asked a tired Itachi.

"Uzumaki Naruto has been summoned by the Hokage," spoke the jonin at the door.

"Oh... I'll grab him..." muttered Itachi.

After rushing to get himself ready, Naruto made his way to the Hokage's tower, anxious to see what the old man wanted. When he arrived, he found Jiraiya there as well.

"So..." spoke Naruto, still half asleep.

"We have mission together, kid," spoke Jiraiya.

"Do we now? Sounds like fun..." muttered Naruto, as he began to nod off.

"Naruto! Wake up!" shouted the Sandaime.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that..." mumbled Naruto.

"I've assigned you two to find Tsunade, my former student, and who I have decided as the Godaime Hokage," spoke the Hokage.

"What? A new Hokage?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm an old man. Age is an opponent no amount of skills can beat. I almost lost my life during the invasion. It's time for me to step down. Don't worry, I won't separate myself from the ninja world so easily, but she will be far better than me in my current state," explained the Sandaime.

"Alright, but why me and Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto. The Hokage chuckled at the name.

"It fits, you know... Anyway, Jiraiya is also one of my former students, and has an idea of where to find Tsunade. As for you, this will be an opportunity for you to learn from Jiraiya. You'll need to train a lot if you hope to be able to deal with the threat of Akatsuki," explained the Hokage.

"Well... if we need to train... I have one request. With Kurenai sensei active again, Hinata and Shino have no missions, and if these Akatsuki are going to be after me, they may have to face them as well," spoke Naruto.

"And?" replied the Hokage.

"They should train as well, and I believe Ero-sennin will be able to help," explained Naruto.

"I see what you're getting at. Shino is on a mission with his father, but Hinata is able to accompany you. I heard she has already received a little training from Jiraiya. I will allow her to join you. You have your mission, prepare to leave within the hour. This mission is expected to take a month, so prepare adequately. That is all," spoke the Hokage.

Naruto went to gather Hinata and his supplies, and met up with Jiraiya at the village gates. Sasuke and Itachi joined them.

"So, you're going to be gone for a month, eh? And training? You better train hard, because I sure am!" shouted Sasuke.

"Good, if that's the case, we might just have to have a little spar when we get back," spoke Naruto.

"Watch yourself out there, Naruto. Don't do anything rash," spoke Itachi.

"Oh, don't worry, you know how I am," replied Naruto.

"That's why I'm telling you to watch yourself. Keep an eye on him... Hinata, right? I'm trusting you to take care of 'little brother,'" spoke Itachi.

"Your Naruto's brother?" asked Hinata.

"Not really, but it feels like he is," replied Naruto.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on both of them," spoke Jiraiya, "let's get moving."

"See you later, Sasuke!" shouted Naruto, as the group took off.

After a few hours had gone by, the trio had made it to a small village. Jiraiya took the group to a hotel, and paid for a room. The group settled their supplies.

"Okay, we'll be here for a couple of days. While I go out and gather some information, I want you two to work on these. This suiton jutsu is for you Hinata. Naruto, this is for you," spoke Jiraiya, as he tossed Naruto a water balloon.

"What's this for?" asked Naruto.

"Try to pop the balloon with the water within. Don't worry, there's plenty more. Have fun, now... oh wait, do you have some money I can borrow?" asked Jiraiya.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Try not to spend all of it; that needs to last us a month," spoke Jiraiya.

"I'll be careful with it, now, start your training," spoke Jiraiya, as he left. Naruto and Hinata headed for a wooded area nearby. There was a lake for Hinata to work on her suiton jutsu, while Naruto started his work with the balloon. It took Naruto about an hour, but he finally popped a balloon.

"Huh, that was easy," spoke Naruto.

"Did you succeed, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. Naruto picked up another balloon, and popped it.

"Good job, Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata.

"Well, since I'm done with that, need some help with your jutsu?" Naruto asked.

The two spent several hours working on the jutsu Jiraiya had Hinata learn. Since Naruto was able to use suiton jutsu as part of the hyouton kekkei genkai, he decided to learn it as well, allowing him and Hinata to learn it together. After they had made some progress, the two decided to go into town to look for Jiraiya. They found him at a bar, with two women on either side of him. They were not too happy with what they saw.

"I thought you were gathering information, Ero-sennin!" shouted an angry Naruto.

"How is this helping with our mission!?" asked an irritated Hinata.

"Well... this is an important part of my research," replied Jiraiya.

"Bull shit!" shouted Naruto, five seconds from punching the sannin in the gut.

"Easy, Naruto-kun, you shouldn't do that to him," replied Hinata.

"Okay, I won't, but next time..." Naruto stopped as he saw Hinata hit Jiraiya near his shoulder. His arm fell limp afterwards.

"I don't have to tell you I can do far worse, so don't go off mission again!" shouted Hinata.

"_Wow... I didn't know she could get that mad... I best to make sure I never irritate her like that..."_ thought Naruto.

"Kit, I love this girl more and more everyday!" shouted an elated Kyubi. The group made their way back to the hotel. Both Naruto and Hinata were smiling the entire time.

The next day, Jiraiya took Naruto and Hinata back to the place they were training before.

"So, you passed the first part of my training, did you? Well, I'm impressed with your speed, I'll give you that," spoke the sannin.

"What was that for, anyway?" asked Naruto.

"It's part of this jutsu I'm going to teach you. The person who invented the jutsu took three years to perfect it. This jutsu is very powerful, it will go a long way to helping you in the event you meet with the Akatsuki," explained Jiraiya.

"I don't suppose you could show me the complete form?" asked Naruto.

"Alright..." spoke Jiraiya, as a ball of chakra appeared in his hands. He used it to smash through a tree. "It's called the Rasengan, by the way. Now, for the second step in learning it. See this ball here? You need to make it explode using your chakra. Like this." Jiraiya made the ball explode. "Just as yesterday, I have plenty, so don't worry about running out. As for you, Hinata, keep working on learning that jutsu I showed you. Now, I'm going to a different part of town to gather information today. Don't go looking for me, alright?"

"Just make sure you don't do anything foolish," spoke Naruto.

"Or we'll be dragging you back to the hotel room," spoke Hinata.

Back in Konoha, Sasuke and Itachi were training in one of the practice grounds. After a hard day of training, the two went off to a nearby tea house. The two wanted to try something different, and weren't ready to head home. On their way there, they ran into Kakashi.

"Oh, Kakashi, what brings you here?" asked Itachi.

"I was going to meet up with Asuma and Kurenai. We all just got back from missions, and thought we would hang out tonight, seeing as we have no idea when we'll be able to get back together again. You?" asked Kakashi.

"Sasuke and I thought we would try something different. As great as Ichiraku is, we can't go there all the time," replied Itachi.

A couple of men were sitting at a table, sipping tea, when the noticed who was outside.

"Of all the places..." muttered one of the men.

"What? Something wrong? This is your favorite tea house, is it not?" asked the other.

"Those people outside... they may recognize us... it's time to go," spoke the first man.

"Huh..." muttered Sasuke.

"Something catch your attention?" asked Itachi.

"I could have sworn that table was occupied a second ago... I must be seeing things..." replied Sasuke.

"I saw them, too, Sasuke. I didn't get a good look at them, though. They looked like they were wearing cloaks with black and red," replied Kakashi.

"Hmm... no, couldn't be..." muttered Itachi.

The two men from the tea house looked down on the rest of Konoha from a bridge. They were in black cloaks with red clouds, both wearing bamboo hats with white strips of fabric hanging down. The hats had a bell tied to a red string that rang in the breeze.

"Bring back memories, Osamu?" asked the one man.

"Maybe a couple, Kisame," replied the other.

"So, what does this brat look like?" asked Kisame?

"Last time I saw him, he was a puny little blond who went around causing pranks whenever he could. He he. I'll admit a couple were funny. Even funnier is the irony... if I actually succeeded in killing that brat back then, I wouldn't be where I am now," replied Osamu.

"He, well then, let's get this kid and get out of here," spoke Kisame.

The two men continued walking along, until a kunai was thrown in their path.

"Well, looks like we might just get to have some fun," spoke Kisame, looking to who threw the kunai.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked Itachi.

"All business as usual, eh Itachi?" asked Osamu.

"I know that voice... Osamu?" asked Itachi.

Osamu removed his hat, as did Kisame.

"So, you know this guy already, eh?" asked Kisame.

"Yes, that's Uchiha Itachi. Last time I was here, he was the strongest of the clan," replied Osamu.

"Strongest, eh?" asked Kisame.

"Was the strongest. I shouldn't have to tell you who the strongest is now, should I?" replied Osamu.

"Right, well, I guess we'll find out. Know anything about cyclops?" asked Kisame, while looking at Kakashi.

"Copy Cat Kakashi of the Sharingan. He thinks he has the power of the Uchiha, when really, he's a no one. A washed up ex-ANBU who looks after toddlers for a living, last I heard," replied Osamu.

"This coming from someone who betrayed their village," replied Kakashi, as he revealed his Sharingan.

"Well, at least he's taking us seriously. Let's begin this," replied Osamu, as he charged after the two. Kisame pulled his sword off his back, and joined in. Itachi fought Osamu, while Kakashi fought with Kisame. Kakashi dodged the swings of Kisame's sword, only to get hit in the leg. The cloth covering Kakashi's legs, was ripped off, along with the skin underneath. His leg began to bleed.

"What kind of sword is that?" asked Kakashi.

"He he, my sword doesn't cut, it shaves!" shouted Kisame, as he continued to attack. Itachi drew his new katana, and was gaining ground against Osamu. Osamu parried Itachi's attacks with a kunai. The two backed up to face each other, and began making hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" shouted both, as two large balls of fire collided. Both stood against one another, unmoving, before dissipating.

"I see you haven't lost your talents in old age," spoke Itachi.

"If you like that, you'll love the other tricks I have to show you!" shouted Osamu, as he began making more hand seals. "Katon: Goukahebi no Jutsu! _(Fire Release: Grand Fire Serpent)_" A large serpent made of fire roared its way towards Itachi. Itachi made a couple hand seals, and focused his chakra into his katana.

"Katon: Hi no Tsurugi!_ (Fire Release: Sword of Fire)_" shouted Itachi, as his katana glowed with a fire surrounding it. Itachi used his technique to allow his katana to slice through the fiery serpent.

"Just as bothersome as before, Itachi," spoke Osamu. Itachi only smiled. At that point, Kurenai and Asuma caught sight of the battle, and joined with the group.

"Uchiha Osamu!" shouted Kurenai.

"Your assault on Hi no Kuni ends here!" shouted Asuma.

"Assault? No you misunderstand. You see, all we want is information on Uzumaki Naruto. Hand him over, and we'll leave, no strings attached. If memory serves, your village never really liked him anyway. Now, hand him over. We'll be glad to take him off your hands," explained Osamu. Kisame ceased his attacks on Kakashi, and stood by his partner's side.

"What do you say? It's a Hell of a deal, seeing what we had to do to those other villages," spoke Kisame.

"Things aren't the same as when you left, Osamu. Naruto is a shinobi of Konoha. We'll never hand him over to you, or any other member of Akatsuki!" shouted Itachi.

"Oh, so you've heard of us. Interesting... Kisame, stand back, I'll take care of the whole lot of them," spoke Osamu, as he closed his eyes. As he began to open them, Itachi's normally calm face turned to one of panic.

"Everyone! Quick! Close your eyes!" shouted Itachi, as he activated his Sharingan.

"Oh, Itachi, come now, you really think that will work. I was saving this just for you," spoke Osamu, as the veins in his right eye began to widen. Itachi quickly activated his Mangekyou Sharingan in response, channeling chakra into his right eye.

"Kurosuna! _(Black sand)_" shouted Osamu.

"Amaterasu!" shouted Itachi. A cloud of black sand came from of the direction of Osamu, meeting the black flames of Itachi. The two attacks canceled each other out, leaving the two users of the Mangekyou Sharingan to stare each other down.

"Osamu... how?" asked Itachi.

"He, that's not of your concern at the moment," spoke Osamu, as he shuddered. Both he and Itachi had a little blood dripping out of their right eyes. "I don't have any more time to play with you at the moment, see you around." Both he and Osamu disappeared in flames, using hi shunshin.

"Okay, it's safe to open your eyes now," spoke Itachi. The group of jonin behind him looked around, noticing a mix of black fire and sand in front of them. The flames continued to burn, while the black sand ate away at everything around it. Whenever the black sand met the black flames, they would destroy each other.

"Why did you ask us to close our... what is that, Itachi?" asked Asuma.

"Mangekyou Sharingan, the highest level of the Sharingan, and the most powerful. It is said one can obtain it by making some kind of sacrifice. I'm not sure how much weight that holds, but it was true in my case," explained Itachi, as he closed his eyes, and made his Sharingan disappear. "To give you an idea of just how powerful the abilities of the Mangekyou Sharingan are, I used it's abilities to singlehandedly defeat Orochimaru."

"I see. I wonder why he left?" asked Kakashi.

"I know that using the abilities of the Mangekyou places a lot of strain on the user. It's something I've been able to get used to over time; however, if he just recently activated his, he may not be accustomed to the strain yet," replied Itachi.

"I see. So this means they won't be back in the near future?" asked Kurenai.

"Most likely. I doubt he would want to challenge me again," replied Itachi. _"Hmm... I don't like this. Even I wasn't so bothered by the strain to give up a battle after using my techniques, so why was he so quick to leave?"_

Outside of Konoha, Kisame and Osamu were walking down a path, both returning their hats to their heads.

"So, why did we leave? I was starting to have fun," spoke Kisame.

"My spy told me our target is not in Konoha. He's in one of the villages up ahead. He's tracking him right now," replied Osamu.

"I see. Let's get this brat, and get moving, then," replied Kisame.

"Patience. Even if we do manage to get him, we can't do anything with him for three years," replied Osamu, as the pair continued on their path.

A week had gone by. Naruto, Hinata, and Jiraiya were on the move to another village. They had yet to find information on Tsunade's exact whereabouts.

"Ero-sennin, I thought you said you knew where she was," spoke Naruto.

"I had a rough idea, not the exact location; it takes time to find out the details," replied Jiraiya.

"Fair enough; I can see why the old man said this would take a month..." muttered Naruto. The group made it to another village. Jiraiya got a room for the group, then headed out to gather more information. He told Naruto and Hinata to rest for a while, after having trained so hard over the previous week. Naruto had succeeded with the second phase of learning the Rasengan, while Hinata had perfected the jutsu Jiraiya showed her. Not happy with sitting around and doing nothing, Naruto asked Hinata if she was willing to go to the nearby lake, so Naruto could work on learning the jutsu Hinata was working with. As the two approached the lake, they noticed two men in strange outfits standing on the nearby pier, looking out over the lake. The two work black cloaks with red clouds. The one man had blue skin, and looked like he had gills on his face. The other had long, near black hair, and a couple wrinkles under his eyes.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto.

The two men turned around in response. As Naruto got closer, he remembered the trial, and the information regarding those dressed in black cloaks with red clouds.

"Wait... Hinata! Run!" shouted Naruto.

"Too late!" shouted Kisame.

_Author's note: I don't assign names arbitrarily, and Osamu's name is no exception. Osamu's name can be spelled as __乱__, which means riot, war, disorder, or disturb. Fitting, seeing as he was a member of the Uchiha Council, and about to cause an uprising in Konoha. His name also has a connection to another character who will be introduced later on. I can't say now, because it would spoil things. Glad to see people enjoying the story, please remember to review!_


	15. Conflict

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Kishimoto-sensei does_

**Chapter 15: Conflict**

"Hinata! Run!" shouted Naruto.

"Too late!" shouted Kisame, as he charged after the two, wielding his sword. Naruto responded by drawing his zanbato. He was able to avoid injury, but was knocked back by the force of the attack. Osamu took the opportunity to run around and catch Hinata from behind, before she could escape.

"Naruto-kun! What's going on!?" asked Hinata.

"These two are members of Akatsuki, an organization of S-class criminals. They've been causing problems in Hi no Kuni lately, and... they're after me," explained Naruto.

"My my, where did you learn that? Must have been from Itachi. He never really knew how to stay out of everyone's business," spoke Osamu.

"So, is this the kid?" asked Kisame.

"This is the kid, alright. You look just as cocky as ever. That mask, though... you really think you're fooling anyone, kid? It's as much a joke as you are!" shouted Osamu.

"You betrayed your villages! You're the ones who are a joke!" shouted Naruto, as he backed up towards Hinata, and started making hand seals.

"Fuuton: Goutatsumaki!" shouted Naruto, as a large gust of wind circled around Hinata and him. The wind swirled around at faster and faster speeds, before expanding outward, and knocking back Kisame and Osamu.

"Well, not bad. Kid has some spirit," spoke Kisame, as he got up.

"A spirit I will disperse," replied Osamu.

"Hinata, I'll take care of Osamu. You try and hold off fish-boy. We have to hold out until Jiraiya returns," spoke Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto-kun," replied Hinata.

"He, this will over way before that idiot returns. Besides, we already set a surprise for him!" shouted Kisame, as he ran after Hinata. Naruto charged after Osamu, zanbato in hand.

"Don't underestimate us!" shouted Naruto, as he took a swing at Osamu.

In the town's center, Jiraiya was in another bar, asking around to see if anyone has seen Tsunade.

"Tsunade, you mean one of the sannin of Konoha?" asked a woman.

"Yeah, do you know where I can find her?" asked Jiraiya.

"I might. Tell me, are you Jiraiya of the sannin?" asked the woman.

"Why, indeed I am!" shouted Jiraiya, with pride.

"Well, I've always wanted to... meet someone of your talents," replied the woman.

"Oh? And what might your name be?" asked Jiraiya.

"Sadayuki," replied the woman.

"Well, Sadayuki, what can you tell me about Tsunade," asked Jiraiya.

"I know where you can find her, but first... first, you have to do something for me," replied Sadayuki in a seductive tone.

Jiraiya caught onto where she was going, and quickly followed her off to her home.

At the lake, Naruto was having a hard time keeping up with Osamu. He came close to striking him several times, but ended up falling short of hitting the man.

"You're speed is pretty good; I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you are an Akatsuki," spoke Naruto.

"You better step it up, brat. I was hoping for at least some challenge!" shouted Osamu.

"_Kyubi, I think it's time I borrow some of your power!"_ spoke Naruto to Kyubi.

"About time, Kit. Go for it!" shouted Kyubi.

Naruto began to emit a red chakra, and took on his one-tailed form. He activated his Sharingan, and continued his attack on Osamu. Naruto had a near miss with Osamu, putting a cut on the side of his head that cut off the man's hitai-ate.

"So, this is the power of the Kyubi, eh? I was wondering why you were holding back!" yelled Osamu, as the kunai in his hand broke apart. "Now I'll start fighting seriously!" Osamu pulled out his katana, and charged after Naruto. Metal hit metal as the two engaged in combat.

Hinata was having a hard time with Kisame. She couldn't get close enough to the shark man to use her juuken. Even when she could get near, Kisame blocked her attacks with his sword.

"So, this is the juuken of the Hyuga clan? Osamu made you sound dangerous, but you seem pretty harmless to me," spoke Kisame. Hinata backed away from the Akatsuki, and began making hand seals.

"What is this?" asked Kisame, thinking Hinata was preparing another short range attack, he stepped back, assuming she was trying to bring him near.

"Do you really think I'm going to just dive in there?" asked Kisame.

"Suiton: Suihidora no Jutsu _(Water Release: Water Hydra Technique)_!" shouted Hinata. Three serpentine forms emerged out from Hinata, and headed for Kisame. The shark-nin was caught off guard; the force of the attack knocked away his sword. Hinata ran up to Kisame, and began to attack him, landing hit after hit. Kisame backed away, coughing up a little blood.

"_This girl is better than I thought! She'll pay for striking me!"_ thought Kisame, as he recalled his sword.

"Play time is over!" shouted Kisame, as he began making hand seals. "Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!" Water sharks raced towards Hinata.

"Suiton: Suihidora no Jutsu!" shouted Hinata. Her hydra met his sharks in an explosion of water. The force of the impact made Hinata fall down. Kisame ran through the water that was kicked up, and prepared for another technique.

"Suirou no Jutsu!" shouted Kisame, as water began to envelope Hinata. She was trapped in a prison of water.

"I wonder how long you can breathe in there?" asked Kisame, with an evil smirk across his face.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata.

Naruto and Osamu continued fighting one another. It became the kenjutsu duel of the Sharingan users. Neither one appeared to have the upper hand. Naruto heard Hinata's scream, and attempted to make his way to her.

"I don't think so, boy! You're mine!" shouted Osamu. Osamu did his best to cut Naruto off from being able to save Hinata. Naruto began to get frustrated as Osamu continued to get in his way.

"Oh my, you don't look too happy? Something wrong?" asked Osamu. Naruto's chakra form began to boil. Naruto's attack power seemed to raise slightly at Osamu's remarks. Naruto struck his zanbato into Osamu's katana strong enough to break the blade. Osamu backed up after losing his weapon.

"Damn you!" shouted Osamu, "I guess I'll have to use _that_ technique after all!" Osamu closed his eyes, and opened them to reveal his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"What the... oh no..." spoke Naruto, upon realizing what was about to happen.

"Ma Seikon Tou _(Demonic Soul Stealer)_!" shouted Osamu. Naruto didn't have enough time to cover his eyes, and fell into Osamu's technique. Naruto could feel his chakra being drained.

"What's... happening..." muttered Naruto.

"I'm taking your chakra into me; you get weaker, I get stronger! Don't worry, I won't kill you, just weaken you enough for capture. As for your friend, well, looks like her time is almost up," spoke Osamu.

"Damn, this isn't good, Kit's already drained from fighting... I have no choice. Kit! Perform Kuchiyose no Jutsu with your left arm!" shouted Kyubi.

"_Why... I signed the contract with my right..." _replied Naruto.

"Just do it!" shouted Kyubi.

"Uh..." Naruto stumbled up, making hand seals.

"Oh, trying to use ninjutsu? Good luck! You barely have enough chakra to stand, let alone attack," spoke Osamu.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. He slammed his left palm into the ground, and fell down. Before Osamu stood a fox with yellow eyes.

"A fox?" asked Osamu.

"Raiton: Raiga _(Lightning Release: Lightning Fang)_!" shouted the summoned fox, as it began spinning wildly, lightning erupting from its fur. The fox slammed into Osamu, launching him towards the lake, and into Kisame, breaking his technique on Hinata.

"How is this possible!?" shouted Osamu.

"Damn it! What's going on? You can't handle a fucking brat on your own!" shouted Kisame.

Naruto had a small smile on his face, as he collapsed.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata, as she ran over to Naruto.

"Well, it's just a fox and a girl. Nothing we can't handle," spoke Osamu, "looks like the Kyubi brat is out."

"Then let's finish them already," spoke Kisame.

"_This isn't good, even I can't fight both of them"_ the fox thought to himself.

"Rasengan!" shouted a voice, as something hit Kisame, sending him back in a bright flash.

"What!?" shouted Osamu.

"Akatsuki, eh?" spoke the man who attacked Kisame.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin. I thought Sadazumi had taken care of you," spoke Osamu.

"Sadazumi? Was that his real name? Well, I have to admit, I almost fell into your trap. However, I know for a fact that women don't make a move on me with that much enthusiasm. I saw through your friend's disguise. You can have him back if you want," spoke Jiraiya, as he tossed a tied up man over his shoulders.

"Damn! We can't fight against someone like you. Kisame! Let's go!" shouted Osamu. Kisame was a little slow to get up, but was able to follow. Even though his sword took the attack, the force was still enough to injure him. The two used Hi Shunshin to escape.

"Jiraiya looked over the scene of the battle. Hinata was holding up Naruto, as she approached Jiraiya. The fox was glad someone showed up, smiling upon accomplishing his mission.

"Jiraiya-sama!" shouted Hinata.

"Hinata, are you alright? What happened to Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"He passed out after being attacked by Osamu. I don't know if he was injured badly or not," spoke Hinata. Jiraiya looked at Naruto, checking for signs of injury.

"The boy is fine; he passed out from chakra exhaustion," spoke the fox.

"Oh... wait, a talking fox?" asked a surprised Jiraiya.

"I am one of the Goyouso Kitsune _(Five Elemental Foxes)_, the personal summons of Kyubi. We have been her guardians for centuries. I am known as Ikazuchi," replied the fox.

"The personal summons of Kyubi? Didn't think someone like her would need protection," spoke Jiraiya.

"Are you so sure? During the Great Ninja Wars, the bijuu were targeted for their potential to become powerful weapons. I'm sure you're familiar with the Ichibi, Suna no Shukaku, the bijuu captured by Sunagakure. Upon hearing of this, Kyubi took precautions to make sure she would not befall the same fate. That is why we were... hmm... I suppose, born might be one way to say it. She used her chakra to give us our abilities. We're not demons, as she is; any one of us have, at most, a third of her power. I am puzzled about one thing, though. This boy here... he was able to summon me. He should be dead," explained Ikazuchi.

"Dead? What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Are you familiar with Kuchiyose no Jutsu?" asked Ikazuchi.

"I am," spoke Jiraiya.

"Indeed. I hear you are the holder of the Toad Contract. Gamabunta is the strongest of the toads, and requires the most chakra to summon, right?" asked Ikazuchi.

"Yeah, what's your point?" asked Jiraiya.

"To summon just one of us requires five times as much chakra as it does to summon him; that's _why_ we're the personal summons of Kyubi. She's the only being with enough chakra. I was surprised to see this boy here. Tell me, was Kyubi imprisoned in this boy?" asked Ikazuchi.

"Hai; Kyubi attacked Konohagakure. Our Yondaime Hokage died sealing her into Naruto, here," replied Jiraiya.

"I see... that explains how he was able to summon me, but still... she must have known the risk. If only I could speak to her..." spoke Ikazuchi.

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment. Naruto and Kyubi are linked; when Naruto is worn out, she is as well," spoke Jiraiya.

"That's not entirely true..." came a feminine voice.

"What? Naruto?" spoke a surprised Jiraiya.

"No, Kyubi. I can control him when he's unconscious, though, this seal makes it difficult," replied Kyubi, through Naruto.

"I see, can you walk on your own?" asked Hinata.

"No, it's hard enough to speak," replied Kyubi, "Ikazuchi, I had no choice; if this boy dies, I die. He was in danger, and I acted."

"I figured as much. How did this come to pass, Kyubi-hime?" asked Ikazuchi.

"A Uchiha. He forced me to attack. Their Yondaime Hokage acted boldly when sealing me in this child. He protected his village, and prevented me from being used as a weapon again," replied Kyubi.

"Very well. When summoned, I shall protect this boy as if he is you," replied Ikazuchi.

"Arigatou; please tell the others, Ikazuchi," spoke Kyubi.

"Hai, Kyubi-hime," replied Ikazuchi, as he disappeared. A smile fell on Naruto's face, as Kyubi returned to the depths of Naruto's subconscious.

"Foxes, huh? Makes sense," spoke Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, look at Naruto-kun's left arm!" spoke Hinata.

"That marking... it's a summoning contract; a tattooed summoning contract. I see, I guess Naruto will be able to summon them from now on. Looks like he has even more protection from the Akatsuki," spoke Jiraiya.

"They are very powerful; the chakra of the one from Kirigakure was enormous. I've never seen such a high amount of chakra before," spoke Hinata.

"They are composed of some of the strongest shinobi in the world. They are not to be taken lightly. You should consider yourself lucky to have survived an encounter with them. You did good, Hinata. Let's go. I found out where Tsunade is," spoke Jiraiya. The group continued to the hotel, allowing Naruto to rest before moving on.

In a field nearby, Osamu and Kisame where returning to the place they came from. A man appeared before them. His head was half black, half white, and covered with what appeared to be the jaws of a Venus Fly Trap. The man wore an Akatsuki cloak.

"What happened?" asked the plant man.

"We made contact with the Kyubi Jinchuuriki," spoke Osamu, "he is strong, but not dangerous. We can capture him at any time."

"They why didn't you?" asked the man.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin of Konoha appeared before us, Zetsu. We are no match for one of his caliber," replied Kisame.

"I see. Very well. We won't need him for another three years. Until then, keep an eye on him," spoke Zetsu.

"Could you do us a favor?" asked Osamu.

"What?" asked Zetsu.

"Dispose of this one; he failed me. I have no further use for him," spoke Osamu, as he tossed a bound Sadazumi over to Zetsu.

"Ah, still alive. How thoughtful. They're always best fresh. Remember your mission. And keep an eye out for the Yonbi, as well," spoke Zetsu, as he disappeared into the ground, along with Sadazumi.

"Bah, what a bother," muttered Osamu, as he and Kisame continued on their way.

In Konoha, Sasuke was training with Kakashi. Itachi had left on a mission. The two had finished with their training for the day, and were about to part ways for the evening.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have a question for you," spoke Sasuke.

"Oh, what is it?" asked Kakashi.

"You call your version of Chidori Raikiri. Tell me, what is different about yours?" asked Sasuke.

"It's a more powerful attack, requiring more chakra, and better control," replied Kakashi.

"I've also heard you cut a bolt of lightning with it," spoke Sasuke.

"Oh, did you? Well, I've never done such a thing. That would be foolish. If you work on your chakra control, you'll be able to use the Raikiri," replied Kakashi.

"I see. What is the best way to work on chakra control?" asked Sasuke.

"Inquisitive today, aren't you?" asked Sasuke.

"Under normal circumstances, I would simply wait until you decided to teach me. However, with the threat of Akatsuki... I heard you and nii-san ran into two of them the other day. If they're already making a move, I need to become strong, and quickly," explained Sasuke.

"Very well. Use these," Kakashi said, as he pulled out a set a of scrolls, "these are weight seals. Use these, then work on things such as the tree walking exercise, or the water walking technique. The extra weight will force you to use more chakra, and increase your reserves. I advise you to start with tree walking. Then work your way to water walking for learning to control your chakra, after having increased your reserves. Do this back and forth, increasing the weight each time, and you'll be able to expand your reserves and control."

"Hai, arigatou, sensei," replied Sasuke, as he took the scrolls, and looked for somewhere to train.

"Akatsuki and Naruto, and then there's the threat of Orochimaru. So much has been put on that boys shoulders..." Kakashi muttered to himself, as he pulled out his Icha Icha, and read on his way home.

After sleeping for a whole day, Naruto awoke to see a happy Hinata, and a concerned Jiraiya.

"Uh... what happened?" asked Naruto.

"You used up most of your chakra in that fight. Your lucky to be alive, considering what happened," explained Jiraiya.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Look at your left arm," spoke Jiraiya. Naruto saw the summoning contract on his arm.

"That will summon the Goyouso Kitsune, the guardians of Kyubi," explained Jiraiya.

"That's right, Kyubi told me to use Kuchiyose no Jutsu with my left arm. I guess that's why," replied Naruto.

"A word of warning for you; it takes a lot of chakra to summon just one of them, five times as much as you need to summon Gamabunta. Keep that in mind if you should find yourself in a position to need to summon one of them," explained Jiraiya.

"Kit, allow me to explain. There are five of them, one for each element. The one you summoned, Ikazuchi, is of the lightning. Then there is Tsuchizaki. His element is earth. Next is Minamo. She uses suiton jutsu. Then there is Katori. She uses the fire element. Last is Fuuka; she uses the wind element. Together, they are the Goyouso Kitsune, my personal guardians," explained Kyubi.

"_But why would someone as powerful as you need guardians?" _Naruto asked Kyubi.

"I created them so as to not suffer the same fate as Shukaku. Ironic that is what ended up happening... but that can't be helped. Anyway, they will protect us both, now. Be careful, though. At your current level, the chakra needed to summon them leaves them as a last resort for when you are in a dangerous situation," explained Kyubi.

"_I understand. Arigatou, Kyubi," _replied Naruto.

"Kyubi told me everything about the Goyouso Kitsune. What happened to the Akatsuki?" asked Naruto.

"They left when I showed up. They know better than to mess with someone at my level," spoke Jiraiya.

"Is he boasting again?" asked Naruto.

"They really did leave when Jiraiya-sama showed," replied Hinata.

"Oh..." muttered Naruto.

"Bleh, I'm still stronger than he is..." muttered Kyubi.

After having their breakfast, the trio made their way to where Tsunade was last seen. Jiraiya knew the place well; it was a gambling establishment Tsunade frequented. Her horrible habit of gambling made it easy to find her; if she's known to be in a village, one only need to find the nearest gambling establishment to find her.

In the village the trio was approaching, Tsunade had just pulled out a suitcase full of money she recently acquired from saving a wealthy man with her medical jutsu. She was willing to bet it all. The people running the place were more than happy to take her money. They knew her for her other nickname, the Legendary Goldmine. However, things, went different this time.

"I won!" shouted Tsunade in triumph.

"She won?" spoke a woman with shoulder length black hair. This woman was carrying a pig with her.

"She won... I don't believe it..." muttered the owner of the place.

Tsunade and her companion left, only to be confronted by a certain man wearing glasses.

"You know, you are rather hard to find," spoke the man.

"Shizune, do you know this person?" Tsunade asked of her companion. She shook her head in response.

"I wouldn't expect you to; I've yet to meet either of you face to face. I'm here on behalf of someone who does. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Yakushi Kabuto, servant of Orochimaru," explained the man.

"Orochimaru, eh? What does he want?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm in need of your services," came a slippery voice from the shadows. The man stepped forward to reveal himself as Orochimaru.

"Get yourself into a mess, did you? I've heard about your failed invasion. So what do you want?" asked Tsunade.

"A weasel placed a seal on me," Orochimaru replied, as he exposed his torso, showing the seals placed on his body. "You're the only one I know with the ability to lift this seal."

"Gogyou Fuuin? You know how to release it, so what do you need me for?" asked Tsunade.

"There was a second seal put in place before. It was an even numbered seal, designed to work with Gogyou Fuuin, and seal Orochimaru-sama's ability to use his chakra," explained Kabuto.

"And why should I? You attacked our village. Even tried to kill our sensei!" shouted Tsunade.

"Why? Because I can bring your loved ones back to life. Nawaki and Dan, right? Your lover, and your little brother? I learned a jutsu that can resurrect them. All I need are two sacrifices, and for you to release this seal, so I can perform the technique. So, what do you say? How about releasing this seal?" asked Orochimaru.

Tsunade was still. Her heart rate had risen rapidly. She went through her memories of her brother and lover, debating if it would be worth it to do Orochimaru this one favor.

"Don't, Tsunade-sama! He'll try to destroy Konoha again! This can't be what they would want!" shouted Shizune.

"Silence! This is my choice to make, and mine alone!" replied Tsunade.

"You don't have to decide now. We can give you a week. You'll need that time to find the sacrifices needed," spoke Kabuto.

"Very well. I will meet you here in one week with my decision," replied Tsunade. With that, Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared. "Damn it. I should have known. Whenever I win, it's always a bad sign. Shizune, I need a drink," spoke the sannin. Tsunade dragged Shizune over to the nearest bar, only to be met with another familiar face.

"You, too? Great. You know, you just missed your snake loving buddy," spoke Tsunade.

"Nice to see you again, too," replied Jiraiya, sake in hand.

Tsunade noticed two others with Jiraiya. "Who are they? Your students?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, chunin of Konohagakure!" shouted Naruto.

"I'm Hyuga Hinata, genin of Konoha," spoke Hinata.

"So, you his students, or what?" asked Tsunade.

"We're with him on a mission," replied Naruto.

"Oh? Mission, eh? What is it? Get the old man laid? Good luck. If you succeed, you'll probably be credited with completing an S-Rank mission," spoke Tsunade. Naruto and Hinata went silent at the remark.

"_She's rather crude," _thought Hinata.

"_She's going to be the Godaime Hokage?" _thought Naruto.

"I like her already!" shouted Kyubi.

"_You would,"_ replied Naruto to the demoness.

"I wouldn't need them for that! You know I'm irresistible!" shouted Jiraiya.

"I don't have a problem 'resisting' you," spoke Tsunade.

"It only works on young, attractive women," replied Jiraiya.

"Uh, Ero-sennin, she is young and attractive," spoke Naruto, earning a glare from Hinata, "but not as attractive as you, of course!" Hinata smiled.

"Ero-sennin? It fits you well, you know," replied Tsunade, chuckling a little.

"Oh, please, Naruto, she's as old as I am!" shouted Jiraiya in protest.

"You sure?" asked Naruto.

"We both learned from the old man together, at the same time, at the same age!" shouted Jiraiya.

"Well... it doesn't show," replied Naruto. Tsunade had a smile on her face.

"Anyway, about our mission. We were sent to find you, Tsunade," spoke Jiraiya.

"Oh? What for?" asked Tsunade.

"To become the Godaime Hokage," replied Jiraiya.

"Me? Hokage? Forget it, the position of Hokage is for fools! Only a truly naïve person would want the job," spoke Tsunade.

"Now, wait just a minute! My father was the Yondaime, and he was no fool! He sacrificed himself for the good of the village! I'm proud to be his son, and look forward to the day when I can follow in his footsteps as Hokage myself. Fools? It's recognition that you are the strongest of the strong. One held in the highest regard! You should be honored!" shouted Naruto.

"Kid, your father was probably the most foolish. Sacrificing himself as he did. He made his grave, and now he's lying in it. I say good riddance, one less fool in the world," replied Tsunade.

"Even your sensei is Hokage! Would you call him a fool!?" shouted Naruto.

"Even greater for asking me to take his place," replied Tsunade.

"Grr... that's it! Outside! I won't have you slander the Hokage name!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, calm down. There's no way you could beat Tsunade," spoke Jiraiya.

"I don't care, I want a piece of this bitch, and I want it now!" shouted Naruto, "Come on, you old hag, let's do this!"

"Fine, brat! You've been warned!" shouted Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, don't do this..." spoke Shizune, before being interrupted.

"Silence!" shouted Tsunade. Naruto and Tsunade walked outside. Shizune, Jiraiya, and Hinata followed.

Tsunade and Naruto stared each other down.

"I won't need more than a finger to beat you!" declared Tsunade.

"Very well, suit yourself," replied Naruto. Opting not to use his zanbato. He activated his Sharingan, and waited to see what Tsunade would do. After Tsunade did nothing, Naruto ran up to her, and attempted to land a punch, only to be knocked back by the flick of her finger.

"Damn, she can fight..." muttered Naruto, as he started making hand seals. _"My fault for trying to go easy on her."_

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. His fireball roared towards Tsunade, who easily went around it, and ran up to hit Naruto.

"Fuuton: Goutatsumaki!" shouted Naruto, knocking Tsunade back with his wind based attack.

"_Fire and wind? This brat might be jonin level" _Tsunade thought to herself, as she began to take Naruto more seriously.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, making a second appear.

"Fuuton: Bure-do no Kuuki no Jutsu _(Blades of air technique)_" shouted one Naruto, launching several small air blades.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" shouted the other, combining the fireball with the air blades, sending fiery blades of fire in the direction of Tsunade. When the attack cleared, Tsunade was no where to be seen. Before Naruto could react to her disappearance, he was knocked forward several yards. Tsunade made sure to hit both Naruto and his clone. Naruto didn't get up. Tsunade walked over to inspect her handy work.

"That's what you get for calling me old hag, brat!" shouted Tsunade. Naruto started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You had to use more than just a finger, didn't you?" spoke Naruto, a smile on his face. Tsunade almost hit Naruto again, but stopped herself. Hinata ran over to help Naruto up.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"I'm going to have a really bad headache for the next couple of days, but I'll live," replied Naruto. The three walked back to the bar.

"Not bad, brat, I'll admit you have skill. No where near my level, though," spoke Tsunade.

"Not yet, anyway," replied Naruto, another grin behind his mask.

"What is it with that mask, anyway? Have something to hide under there? How do I know you're not making faces under there?" asked Tsunade.

"You don't," replied Naruto.

"Fine. Anyway, I have no desire to become Hokage. Why don't you do it?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm better at gathering information than anything else. I would be a terrible Hokage. You're the best for the job," spoke Jiraiya.

"Information gathering, please. What information have you gathered lately?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, I found you, didn't I? As for other information I've stumbled onto... 106cm," spoke Jiraiya.

"Eh? What does that mean?" asked Tsunade.

"That's the size of your knock..."

Jiraiya didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, as Tsunade sent him flying out of the bar.

"Okay, so maybe he does have a talent for it," spoke Tsunade. Shizune was stunned at what she had just witnessed. Her vision of the Legendary Sannin was falling apart.

"I don't even want to know how he learned that..." muttered Naruto.

After Jiraiya picked himself up, he thought up an idea to get Tsunade to go with him.

"Alright, Tsunade, if you don't want to become Hokage... then let's bet on it," spoke Jiraiya.

"A bet? Alright, you have my attention. What kind of bet?" asked Tsunade.

"I bet you Naruto here can master the Yondaime's Rasengan within a week. If I win, you become the Godaime Hokage. If I lose, then we'll leave, and never bother you again. What do you say?" asked Jiraiya.

"_It would have to be a week..."_ Tsunade thought to herself. "Okay, fine, you have a bet!"

"He he, well, I should just start calling you Hokage-sama now, Tsunade baa-chan," spoke Naruto.

"Yeah, right. Good luck, brat!" shouted Tsunade, as she and Shizune left.

"So, Ero-sennin, what's the third part of learning the Rasengan?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya pulled out a regular balloon. In one hand, nothing seemed to happen, while in the other, a Rasengan appeared.

"You need to make one of these inside this balloon, _without_ popping it," spoke Jiraiya.

"This could take a while... but I'll do it! I ain't gonna lose a bet to her! Not after what she said!" shouted Naruto.

"Good, kid. To help you out, I'll give you a little help. Give me your hand," spoke Jiraiya.

"Sure," replied Naruto, holding out his hand. Jiraiya drew a mark on his hand.

"What's this for?" asked Naruto.

"It's a point of focus. Focus your chakra onto that point. You have a week, so get to it!" spoke Jiraiya, as he made his way out of the bar.

"You'll be able to do it, Naruto-kun. I've always been good with chakra control, so I'll help you out, okay?" spoke Hinata.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan," replied Naruto. The two left, and headed for a suitable place to train near their hotel. The two got to work right away. Naruto popped a balloon every time he tried to make a Rasengan. He began to lose his patience at the end of the third day. Hinata gave Naruto the best advice she could, showing him how she had to focus in order to use juuken. Naruto slowly began to improve. He tried to make a couple without the balloons to see how close he was to reducing the size. At the end of the last day, Naruto stood with his palm out, holding a perfected Rasengan. A smile crossed his face, as he passed out, worn out from using up most of his chakra. Hinata had to carry him back to the hotel. Jiraiya had decided to spend that night drinking with Tsunade.

"So, you think that brat is going to win?" asked Tsunade.

"He'll figure it out. He isn't the brightest person in the world, but he learns quickly. Now, there is one thing I wanted to ask you about," spoke Jiraiya.

"And that would be?" asked Tsunade.

"Your assistant told me about something, about some sort of deal Orochimaru offered you," spoke Jiraiya.

"So, she told you, huh? She just can't seem to stay out of my business. Well?"

"Orochimaru almost killed the Sandaime. His invasion killed many of the nin of Konoha. If you attempt to side with him, I'll be forced... to kill you," spoke Jiraiya. There was a dead silence following that statement.

"Do you trust my judgment?" asked Tsunade, as she was pouring some sake for Jiraiya.

"I want to," replied Jiraiya, as he took a sip of the sake.

"Then don't worry about me," replied Tsunade, as she got up to leave.

"Wait, where are you..." Jiraiya stopped speaking when he realized the sake he drank had been poisoned.

"I'll make the right choice. You just sleep off that drink," spoke Tsunade, as she left Jiraiya behind. The next day, Tsunade met with Orochimaru.

"So, what is your decision?" asked Orochimaru.

"It will take me awhile to find two suitable sacrifices, but I will remove the seal now as an act of good faith. Fair enough?" asked Tsunade.

"That will do just fine. I can even help you with finding your sacrifices," spoke Orochimaru.

Tsunade began making the proper hand seals, making her hands glow.

"Gogyou Kaiin!" shouted Tsunade, as she pushed her hand towards Orochimaru. Kabuto knocked Tsunade back.

"Kabuto! What are you doing!" shouted Orochimaru.

"She had no intention of removing the seal! If she hit you with that, your heart would have been destroyed, killing you on the spot!" shouted Kabuto.

"Oh, is that so? You're a naughty girl, Tsunade," spoke Orochimaru.

"I won't allow you to hurt my village again, Orochimaru. It ends here!" shouted Tsunade.

"Oh? Is that so? If you won't help me willingly, then I shall force you to! Kabuto, persuade her!" shouted Orochimaru.

Kabuto went in to attack Tsunade. The glasses wearing nin was unable to land a hit. He was also careful to avoid taking a hit from Tsunade, watching as she crushed a wall with a near miss.

"Your strength truly is that of a Sannin. Just as I would expect from someone on par with Orochimaru-sama," spoke Kabuto.

"I'll give you plenty of chances to appreciate my strength!" shouted Tsunade.

The two kept attacking one another, as Orochimaru watched, smiling at the sight. _"I guess I shouldn't underestimate him, to be able to give my old partner that much of a challenge," _the snake thought to himself.

Tsunade managed to land a hit on Kabuto, knocking him back several feet. Tsunade believed she had him, when he got up, a smile was on his face.

"Not bad, that was rather uncomfortable, but not beyond my ability to heal myself," spoke Kabuto, as he charged at Tsunade again. The two continued dancing around each other, attempting to land a hit, while dodging the attacks of their opponent. After Kabuto had a near miss, Tsunade started to slow down, allowing her to take a couple hits from Kabuto.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" asked Kabuto.

"How?" asked Tsunade.

"Chakra scalpel. I've learned to use them in combat," replied Kabuto.

"_This kid is pretty good. Better than me at his age, but still not good enough"_ thought Tsunade, as she continued to play the part of the wounded animal, before landing another hit on Kabuto.

"Like swatting a fly," spoke Tsunade, a smile on her face.

"Kabuto, do it now," spoke Orochimaru. Kabuto had a smile on his face, as he took out a kunai, and cut his arm. Tsunade froze.

"So, he's right. You have a serious case of hemophilia. Can't move, can you? Well, let me help you," spoke Kabuto, as he began to assault Tsunade. It looked like she was finished, before Naruto, Hinata, Shizune, and a weakened Jiraiya showed up.

"Well, look at what we have here. Jiraiya, I didn't expect to see you here," spoke Orochimaru.

"Well, old friend, sorry to surprise you, but it ends here!" shouted Jiraiya, trying his best to hide the fact the poison still had an effect on him.

"I told you... I would handle this..." spoke Tsunade.

"You know I was never one to listen to you, Tsunade," replied Jiraiya,"I'll take care of the snake, you three help Tsunade." Jiraiya began his assault against his former. Orochimaru drew his Kusanagi sword, knowing full well Jiraiya wasn't a pushover. Shizune attacked Kabuto, while Naruto and Hinata grabbed Tsunade.

"Tsunade baa-chan, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Worry about yourself, brat. I'm fine," replied Tsunade, as she got up. Jiraiya was quickly knocked away by Orochimaru, leaving the snake wondering what was wrong with his old friend. Shizune was no match for Kabuto. She was taken down quickly, leaving Kabuto smiling.

"Him again... why am I not surprised..." muttered Naruto. "I'll take care of him, I think Ero-sennin needs help with Orochimaru." Naruto went after Kabuto, zanbato drawn. He was careful to stay away from Kabuto's close range attacks, upon noticing how Kabuto had to be close to Shizune to attack her.

Kabuto's fast movements kept him out of the way of Naruto's attacks, but he wasn't able to get himself near Naruto.

"Why are you working for that snake!?" shouted Naruto.

"The pay is good, and it's always better to be on the winning side!" shouted Kabuto.

The two continued, while Jiraiya was finding himself on the losing side of his fight. The poison was making it difficult for Jiraiya to coordinate his attacks, and he couldn't use chakra properly. Orochimaru was beginning to realize this, just as Tsunade came in to fight the snake.

"Sorry, Jiraiya, but it was for your own good. Like I said before, leave this to me!" shouted Tsunade, as she began at assault Orochimaru. Jiraiya backed off, to be looked at by Hinata.

"Tsunade, I would rather not kill you, but keep in mind that I only need one of you. I don't know what you did to him, but you've practically handed him over to me," spoke Orochimaru.

"Do you really think he would release the seal!?" shouted Tsunade, as she slammed into Orochimaru. The snake responded by launching his tongue, and wrapping up Tsunade with it.

"Nice tongue..." muttered Tsunade. Orochimaru reeled himself in, only to be kicked by Tsunade.

"You should know better!" shouted Tsunade, as Orochimaru reeled himself in again, this time swinging his sword at Tsunade. He cut his own tongue off just to leave a gash across Tsunade. She froze upon seeing her own blood.

"Well, now that you're at your end, I just want to make one thing clear for you. I had no intention of reviving your loved ones! I was going to kill you after you were done, as insurance so you wouldn't betray me later. Tell them I said 'hi' when you see them in the afterlife!" shouted Orochimaru.

"_Dan... Nawaki... I... I failed you both... I'm sorry..."_ thought Tsunade, as Orochimaru ran Tsunade through with his sword. Tsunade appeared to fall, then a smile crossed her face.

"They're not truly dead. Their dreams will live on through me, as Godaime Hokage!" shouted Tsunade, as Orochimaru withdrew his sword.

"Infuuin: Kai!" shouted Tsunade, as the seal on her forehead was released, healing her injuries.

"Souzou Saisei!?" shouted Orochimaru, as Tsunade knocked Orochimaru away with a blow to the gut.

Naruto and Kabuto's fight appeared to be at a stalemate. Neither one was gaining ground against the other.

"You're a bothersome brat!" shouted Kabuto, "I'm done playing." Kabuto's hand glowed. He swung his arm at Naruto's zanbato, and knocked the sword away. Naruto flipped back, knowing Kabuto was about to charge at him. Kabuto charged in, and was about to make contact with Naruto.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto, sending Kabuto flying away in a ball of light. The oto-nin was slow to get up, but did so with a smile.

"That was different. Unexpected, actually. Nothing I can't..." Kabuto stopped, coughing up blood. "No... it can't be... I can't heal it all the way..." Kabuto fell to the ground. Naruto smiled, before coughing up blood.

"He... I got you, too," spoke Kabuto, as Naruto fell. Hinata ran over to look at Naruto. Her Byakugan showed Naruto's heart was injured.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata.

Orochimaru landed near Kabuto, and walked over to him.

"I trust you saved enough for it, right?" asked Orochimaru.

"Hai, I have enough chakra left for it. Ready?" asked Kabuto.

"Do it now!" shouted Orochimaru. Kabuto bit his thumb, and ran his blood down the markings on Orochimaru's right arm. He pounded Orochimaru's palm into the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" shouted Kabuto. The giant snake, Manda, appeared before the group.

"Orochimaru! You better have a hundred sacrifices ready! You know how I hate being summoned!" shouted the giant snake.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty. Now, get them!" shouted Orochimaru.

Tsunade saw the sight, and performed hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" shouted Tsunade, summoning her slug, Katsuyu.

"I guess I better join in, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" shouted Jiraiya, only to summon Gamakichi.

"Yo!" shouted the young toad, before freaking out at the sight of Manda. "Ah! You're on your own!" Gamakichi disappeared. Hinata went over to help Jiraiya in the same manner Kabuto helped Orochimaru.

"Okay, now Jiraiya-sama," spoke Hinata.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" shouted Jiraiya, summoning Gamabunta.

"Why did you summon me?" asked Boss Gama.

"Snake problem," spoke Jiraiya, pointing at Manda.

"I'll be. My wife has been asking for a snake skin purse. This will do fine. Alright, Jiraiya, let's go!" shouted Gamabunta. The beasts of the sannin clashed. Manda tried wrapping up Katsuyu, only to be attacked by Gamabunta, after Katsuyu divided herself into smaller slugs.

"I'll kill you all!" shouted Manda, feeling Gamabunta's knife. The beasts continue. Manda found himself in a losing battle, having problems between being attacked by acid and being stabbed, Manda was becoming more and more irritated.

"Give me some oil!" shouted Jiraiya. Gamabunta spewed a stream of oil, to be ignited by one of Jiraiya's katon jutsus. It appeared as though Manda was incinerated, but it was only his skin. When Manda tried to attack Gamabunta from behind, the toad boss jammed his knife into the snake's head, pinning him to the ground.

"Orochimaru! You owe me for this! Damn it! Nothing is going to taste right for a week!" shouted the snake, before disappearing. Orochimaru was left in a vulnerable position. Tsunade ran in to finish him off, pounding the snake sannin into the ground. Orochimaru pulled himself up, and looked at the competition in front of him.

"Fine! You win this time, but know this! I have ways of getting what I want!" shouted Orochimaru, as he disappeared with Kabuto. Jiraiya and Tsunade thanked Gamabunta and Katsuyu for their help before they disappeared.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto is in trouble... his heart was..." spoke Hinata, tears in her eyes. Tsunade walked over to Naruto, and healed his injuries, smiling at him as he drifted into a peaceful rest.

"Alright kid, you win. As a bonus, I'll give you this prize," Tsunade said, as she placed her necklace, a gift from the Shodaime Hokage, around Naruto's neck, "make me believe again... believe that it's a dream worth living for."

"Sure thing... Hokage-sama..." muttered Naruto, a smile on his face as he drifted back to sleep.

Tsunade smiled, before kissing him on the forehead.

"You'll make a fine Hokage someday," spoke Tsunade, as she and Hinata pulled up Naruto. After the group had a day of rest in a hotel, they made their way for Konoha.

"Tell me, has the old man changed that much since I last saw him?" asked Tsunade.

"He's still the same old man," spoke Jiraiya.

"And here I was thinking he might let being Hokage go to his head," spoke Tsunade, earning a chuckle from Jiraiya.

"Well, maybe a little. He does have quite a reputation with the ladies," replied Jiraiya, earning him a knock on the head from Tsunade.

"What?" asked Jiraiya.

"Because I'm sure you influenced him with your perverted ways," replied Tsunade, with a huge grin on her face. The whole group, except Jiraiya, had a good laugh as their journey home continued.

_A/N: More fun with names! I'll start with Sadazumi/Sadayuki. Both names can be written with the kanji __偵__, which means "spy." As for the names of the Goyouso Kitsune, each name can be written with the kanji that corresponds to their element. Ikazuchi can be written as __雷__, which means lightning, Tsuchizaki can be written as __土__, which means earth, Minamo can be written as __水__, which means water, and Fuuka can be written as __風__, which means air. Katori is a small exception. I couldn't find a name that could be written with __火__, so her name is written as __火取__, where __火 __means fire, and __取 __means "take, fetch, or take up." Which I just chose because I thought Katori sounded interesting. Thanks for reading, and remember to review!_


	16. Revenge of the Sound

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto; if I did, Haku would be a girl, and both he and Zabuza would be alive_

**Chapter 16: Revenge of the Sound**

Orochimaru and Kabuto had made it back to their hidden mansion within Ta no Kuni. His body guards, the Sound Four, were awaiting his return.

"Lord Orochimaru, did you succeed in your mission?" asked a man with six arms. He was answered with a kick to the gut. The other three backed away from Orochimaru, knowing it would be unwise to agitate him any further.

"Damn you, Tsunade! Jiraiya!" shouted Orochimaru, as he slammed his fist through a wall.

"Orochimaru-sama, calm down. We have our other plan. This one will succeed. You will finally have the power you desire," spoke Kabuto.

"Yes, and then I will have my revenge on Konoha," spoke Orochimaru, "You four! I have a mission for you!"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," replied all members of the Sound Four.

"Here's what I need you to do. You will go to Konohagakure, and retrieve my next container, Uchiha Sasuke," spoke Orochimaru.

"What will we do if he does not come with us willingly?" asked a pale skinned man.

"I don't expect he would. Kabuto, please go into the lab, and retrieve the item," spoke Orochimaru. Kabuto nodded, and made his way into Orochimaru's lab. "Place the item on Sasuke's seal. Then he will follow, no questions asked. Surely, you four can handle one ninja, can you not?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama!" shouted the Sound Four in unison.

In Konoha, Naruto, Hinata, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade had just arrived from their mission. After being passed through the gate, the group met with the Sandaime.

"Ah, Tsunade, it's nice to see you again," spoke the Hokage.

"Sensei, you really have gotten old," replied Tsunade.

"Well, that may be, but I can still put up a fight, if need be. Not like I used to, though. So, are you ready to take over as Hokage?" asked the Sandaime.

"It took a little convincing, and a run in with a snake, but I'm ready for the job, old man," replied Tsunade.

"Very well, this is your office now, Lady Hokage," spoke Sarutobi.

"What are you going to do now, sensei?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm not about to drift out of the ninja world yet. I'll stick around as one of your councilors. I'm sure Homura and Koharu wouldn't mind the company," replied Sarutobi.

"I see. I never did like those two. With you joining them, my dealings with them shouldn't be so bad," spoke Tsunade, "so, what kind of village do I have?"

"A wounded one. We've done much to recover in the time since Orochimaru's invasion, but it will take a while to raise our strength back to what it was. Most of the reconstruction has been finished. At least we have that. I've been sending all our jonin on missions, including those in charge of genin teams; its the only way for us to continue completing our missions," explained Sarutobi.

"I see. Very well, I will do my best to facilitate this recovery. Shizune, you will be instated as a jonin in the village, and will be charged with helping the other jonin," spoke Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," replied Shizune.

"There is one more thing I need to inform you of. Hinata, I will have to ask you to leave. You've done well in helping with the completion of the mission. You are dismissed," spoke Sarutobi.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," spoke Hinata.

"Just Sarutobi now," replied the old man, chuckling a little. Hinata smiled as she left.

"What I'm about to tell you now is restricted to jonin level ninja," spoke Sarutobi.

"What about Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"He and Uchiha Sasuke are the only other ninja to know of this. There is a group known as Akatsuki. They were recently active in Hi no Kuni," explained Sarutobi.

"We encountered them on our journey to find you," spoke Naruto.

"They also came here, presumably to look for Naruto," spoke Sarutobi.

"What is it that they want?" asked Tsunade.

"We don't know yet, but they seem to be interested in capturing Naruto. Now that they know he is here, the will likely return," spoke Jiraiya.

"I see. Who is part of this group?" asked Tsunade.

"They are all S-Class criminals. We've confirmed the identities of two members. One is Uchiha Osamu, former member of the Uchiha Council. The other is Hoshigaki Kisame, a former member of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen, and involved in the attempted coup d'etat several years ago," spoke Jiraiya.

"I see. This is not light threat. I take it that Naruto knows this because he is their target?" asked Tsunade.

"Precisely. I've been training him to be able to fight against them the next time they come. He did well to hold his ground against them when they confronted him," spoke Jiraiya.

"I needed Jiraiya to save me, though," replied Naruto.

"What else do we know about them?" asked Tsunade.

"That's all we've been able to gather so far," spoke Jiraiya.

"Wait; Osamu has a Mangekyou Sharingan," spoke Naruto.

"A Mangekyou Sharingan?" asked Tsunade.

"The highest level of the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan. The only other person I know to have it is Uchiha Itachi, my original sensei," spoke Naruto.

"You were trained by Uchiha Itachi? The one who murdered the members of the Uchiha high council?" asked Tsunade.

"They attempted to overthrow Konoha. I gave him the order to kill the council. He has since been cleared of guilt, and is now one of our ANBU. Officially, Uchiha Osamu has been listed as the one who killed the Uchiha Council members," spoke Sarutobi.

"I take it this is also knowledge restricted to jonin rank ninja?" asked Tsunade.

"Correct," replied Sarutobi.

"It seems you've handed me more than just a title, old man. Explains why I won that last bet," muttered Tsunade.

"Still gambling, are you? You should know better by now," spoke Sarutobi.

"At least I'm not a perverted old man," replied Tsunade.

"I only used my crystal ball to peak in the hot springs once. And only because he asked me to," spoke Sarutobi, pointing at Jiraiya.

"What? You weren't there, so what's the problem?" asked Jiraiya. The Toad Sage got another lump on his head.

"That's what you get, Ero-sennin," spoke Naruto.

"Well, if that's all, then you are dismissed. Try and get some rest, Naruto. I'll sort through everything, and try to get you and your team missions," spoke Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," spoke Naruto, as he left.

"Well, now he's nice to me," spoke Tsunade.

"He's always had respect for the Hokage, if no one else," spoke Sarutobi.

Naruto decided to see what Sasuke was up to. He went over to the Uchiha compound. He found that Itachi was gone on a mission, and Sasuke was off training. Mikoto told him where he could find Sasuke. He found Sasuke training with Sakura and Kiba.

"Hey, Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke was hanging from a tree, when he spotted the blond he knew so well.

"Ah, Naruto, I see your back. How was the mission?" asked Sasuke.

"It was Hell. That's probably the best way to sum it up. We have a new Hokage, though," spoke Naruto.

"I see? What is he like?" asked Sasuke.

"She, and she's one of the Sannin, Tsunade, The Legendary Medic," spoke Naruto.

"A lady Hokage? That's 20 bucks you owe me, Kiba!" shouted Sakura.

"Damn it!" shouted Kiba.

"They bet on the gender of the next Hokage..." muttered Naruto.

"Yeah, Sakura had a feeling we were going to have the first Lady Hokage. Kiba refused to think a girl could be Hokage. Shikamaru put in on that bet, too, if I recall," spoke Sasuke.

"He did, actually, but he's giving his pay to Ino," spoke Sakura.

"You got Ino in on this? Well, I'm impressed," spoke Sasuke.

"I even got into a fight with our new Hokage. She kicked my ass good, even though I used my combination technique on her," spoke Naruto.

"I like our Hokage already!" shouted Sakura.

"She could probably take all of us. I wouldn't push it past her," spoke Naruto.

"She's that good!?" asked Sasuke.

"I had a killer headache for a couple of days after fighting her. We've got some work to do to before we catch up to her, " spoke Naruto.

"I see. Well, speaking of training, Naruto. I'm itching to test my training progress. Up for a little match?" asked Sasuke.

"Are you kidding? I need to win a match after losing to the Hokage!" shouted Naruto.

"This should be good!" shouted Kiba. _"Kick his ass, Naruto! He's been training the Hell out of us!"_

"Go Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura. _"This should be interesting."_

The group marched off to a practice ring outside the forest. Naruto and Sasuke took positions in the center of the ring. Sakura decided to referee the match.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" asked Sakura.

"Hai!" shouted both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Begin!" shouted Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other with their practice swords. The two clicked their swords together. However, the weapons broke from the force of the blows. Sasuke and Naruto had a "now what do we do?" look on their faces.

"Naruto, I have an idea. Let's use Kage Bunshin. We can go all out, and not have to worry about killing one another," spoke Sasuke.

"Not a bad idea. Alright," spoke Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke in unison. The real ones jumped out of the ring. The clones drew their weapons, and charged at each other. Metal hit metal, as Sasuke and Naruto smiled.

"You know, we should have done this sooner. Going all out is a lot more fun than using practice weapons," spoke Naruto.

"I always hate the feeling of holding back," spoke Sasuke.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" shouted both clones. An explosion of fire encased the ring. Then two Narutos stood in place of Naruto's clone. Sasuke got a look of surprise on his face.

"Fuuton: Bure-do no Kuuki no Jutsu!" shouted one Naruto bunshin.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" shouted the other. The fire blades were sent streaming after Sasuke. It appeared that Sasuke's clone was dissipated by the attack.

"Well, Sasuke, seems you have some more training to do," spoke Naruto.

"It's not over yet," spoke Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

The Sasuke clone emerged out of the ground, and knocked the Naruto clone to the other side of the ring.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei," spoke a smiling Sasuke.

The Naruto bunshin activated his Sharingan, and charged after Sasuke's bunshin, which activated it's Sharingan in response. The two bunshin engaged in a taijutsu match. Both appeared to be able to hold their ground.

"Not bad, Naruto. Looks like you have been working hard," spoke Sasuke.

"Oh, you'll like this next part," spoke Naruto.

"Makyou Hyou Shou!" shouted the Naruto bunshin, surrounding the Sasuke bunshin in a dome of ice mirrors.

"That trick, eh? I know it's weakness," spoke Sasuke.

Sasuke's bunshin threw a kunai at the top mirror, hoping to shatter it. It had no effect.

"I've perfected it, Sasuke," replied Naruto. The Naruto bunshin began to throw shuriken at the Sasuke bunshin. However, with the Sharingan, Sasuke was able to follow Naruto, and avoid most of the shuriken. Sasuke smiled again.

"What? So you're fast. You know those mirrors increase speed," spoke Naruto. Sasuke only smiled in response.

Sasuke's bunshin disappeared into the ground, and appeared outside the dome of ice mirrors. Sasuke began making several series of hand seals, followed by a crackling of lightning.

"Chidori, eh?" asked Naruto. Sasuke smiled again.

Naruto began to pick up on certain differences. The visible chakra was more blue, and the sound was different.

"Wait, that's not Chidori..." muttered Naruto.

"It's Kakashi-sensei's Raikiri!" shouted Sasuke. Naruto knew there was enough power and speed in the attack to make his mirrors become a disadvantage, and quickly dissolved them. The bunshin stood there, waiting for Sasuke to make a move.

"What? You're just going to have him stand there?" asked Sasuke. It was Naruto's turn to smile. Naruto's bunshin made a Rasengan.

"What jutsu is that?" asked a surprised Sasuke.

"Tou-san's Rasengan," replied Naruto.

The two bunshin stared each other down. And then they made their move.

"Raikiri!" shouted Sasuke.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto.

The two bunshin made contact. The force of the two blows hitting one another made everyone step back. The dust kicked up from the attack blinded everyone to the ring. When the dust settled, the ring was empty.

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

"Are they hiding?" asked Kiba.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled, then broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Kiba.

"It's a draw!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke together, while still laughing.

"Why is that funny?" asked Kiba.

"The irony. Even though we haven't trained together in a long time, we're _still_ at the same level!" shouted Sasuke.

"Yeah, I thought for sure I would have beaten you with my Rasengan. Too bad I don't have an affinity for Raiton Jutsu. That Raikiri your sensei came up with is quite the jutsu," spoke Naruto.

"It's usually used for assassination. This is the first time I've seen is used in a spare," came a voice from the field. It was Kakashi. He had returned from a mission, and saw the spare. "I was about to jump in and stop you two, thinking you were about to kill each other. I didn't think you would fight with bunshin like that."

"Yeah, we tried to use practice weapons, but we ended up breaking them. Besides; it's more fun this way. We can go all out, and not have to worry about killing one another," spoke Naruto.

"True. But do be careful. Knowing Sasuke as well as I do, I can see such matches getting out of control," spoke Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke just smiled.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, do you know if Kurenai-sensei is in the village?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm... I think she's out on a mission right now, sorry Naruto," replied Kakashi.

"Darn, well, I guess I'll have to catch up with her later," spoke Naruto.

"Shino is back from his mission. At least you have your team. Your a chunin, so it's not like you have to have Kurenai-sensei around," spoke Kiba.

"Yeah, that's true," spoke Naruto.

"Hey, how about we all go stop by Ichiraku tonight?" asked Sasuke.

"Sounds like a good idea! I'll go grab Shino and Hinata. Wanna meet up around seven?" asked Naruto.

"Sure. See you then, Naruto," spoke Sasuke, as he, and the rest of Team Seven parted ways.

Later on that evening, everyone met up at Ichiraku Ramen. They even brought Mikoto. She had never been there before, and Naruto and Sasuke didn't want to leave her out of it.

"So, you and Sasuke had a spare earlier, did you? How did that go?" asked Mikoto.

"It was a draw. Naruto and I are still even after all this time," replied Sasuke.

"It was a blast. I hadn't had that much fun with a match in a while," spoke Naruto.

"Naruto here also got into a match with our new Hokage," spoke Sasuke.

"Did he now? What is she like? I know of her reputation. Jiraiya has told me about her in the past, but I've never seen her in a match before," asked Kakashi.

"She packs a punch. A really hard punch. I didn't stand a chance. Even better, I had an evil headache for a couple of days. I did get her to use more of her strength then she thought she would need to beat me, though," replied Naruto.

"Naruto-kun fought hard against her. She is really strong," spoke Hinata.

"It's good to know our new Hokage is a powerful ninja," spoke Mikoto.

"Hey Shino, how has life been treating you?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I heard you guys were out near Iwa," spoke Kiba.

"You are mistaken. We were out near Taki. There were rumors of their forces building up near the border. Turns out that information was incorrect. I spent most of my time training with tou-san," explained Shino.

"I see. Well, I might just have to have a match with you the next time we get a chance. I'd be curious to see how much stronger you've gotten," asked Naruto.

"I wouldn't mind sparring with you, too, Shino-san," spoke Hinata. Shino smiled, as everyone's orders arrived. The group continued conversing about their life over the past month during Naruto's mission. Sasuke complained about being sent on some D-rank missions, even though he was a chunin. He said he was relieved to have a couple C-rank missions before Naruto's return. He said was on an escort mission that concluded the day before. Shino had been training since returning from his mission. Naruto told of the exploits of Jiraiya, and how he only continued to prove himself worthy of the name Ero-sennin. At the end of the night, everyone headed to their homes. Naruto wanted to walk Hinata home. Sasuke went to walk Sakura home. Shino and Kiba went off on their own. Kakashi decided to walk Mikoto home.

When Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Hyuga compound, Hiashi was once again looking out. He saw Hinata and Naruto, and asked them to step in for a while.

"Uzumaki, I wish to apologize for how I treated you before the chunin exam finals. I should not have been so arrogant," spoke Hiashi. This surprised Naruto. He didn't know what to say.

"Tou-san respects you for your match, and how you were able to fight off Gaara when he went out of control," explained Hinata.

"I just did what I needed to," replied Naruto, "I accept your apology."

"Arigatou, Uzumaki-san," replied Hiashi.

"Please, call me Naruto, Hiashi-sama," spoke Naruto.

"Very well, Naruto," spoke Hiashi. At the point, Neji entered the room.

"Oh, hey Neji," spoke Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-san, how have you been?" asked Neji.

"I can't complain," replied Naruto, "sorry about roughing you up so bad in the finals."

"I should thank you; that match was rather... humbling. But know this, I will not lose to you next time," spoke Neji.

"I've been training Neji. He won't be so easy next time," spoke Hiashi.

"I can't wait," replied Naruto, with a smile on behind his mask.

"Naruto... thank you for looking after Hinata," spoke Hiashi.

"I will continue to do so. She's kept me out of trouble, too. You have a strong daughter. She was able to hold her own against an S-rank criminal," spoke Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..." spoke Hinata, blushing a little.

"Is that so?" asked Hiashi. Hinata nodded in response. "You have gotten strong, _my_ Hinata."

Hinata was shocked. Her father hadn't spoken kindly of her for quite sometime, always favoring her younger sister, Hanabi.

"Naruto, your courage has touched the Hyuga House. I am honored that you are dating Hinata. You are always welcome here," spoke Hiashi.

"Arigatou, Hiashi-sama," spoke Naruto.

Sasuke had just dropped Sakura off at her home, and was making his way to return to the Uchiha compound. As he was walking along, a kunai was thrown in his path. Sasuke found himself surrounded by four ninja. He drew his katana in response.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke.

"We are the Sound Four of Otogakure," spoke a six armed man, "I am Kidomaru."

"I am Jirobo," spoke a large, rotund nin.

"I am Sakon," spoke a pale skinned man.

"I am Tayuya," spoke a kunoichi with long hair and a hat of some kind.

"Why are you here?" asked Sasuke.

"We are here to take you to Orochimaru," spoke Sakon.

"We can help you realize power you never thought possible," explained Kidomaru.

"We can help you become the strongest shinobi in the world," replied Jirobo.

"We can help you defeat any and all opponents," spoke Tayuya.

"You invaded our village and tried to kill the Sandaime! I have no intention of joining you!" shouted Sasuke.

"Fine, have it your way," spoke Sakon, as the Four began their attack.

Sasuke did his best to try to repel the group, but he found himself being knocked around. Kidomaru used a web attack to plaster Sasuke's katana to a wall. Unarmed, Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and started making hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke. The Four dodged the fireball, swung around, and surrounded Sasuke. Kidomaru stuck Sasuke to the wall with another web attack.

"Now, you will be coming with us, whether you want to, or not," spoke Sakon. Sasuke only smiled.

"Your outnumbered and trapped? What could possibly be funny?" asked Kidomaru.

Kidomaru was kicked from behind, and knocked into the Sasuke he had on the wall. It turned out to be a kage bunshin. Sasuke used their surprise to kick Sakon away. After Sakon was out of the way, Sasuke threw several kunai, forcing Jirobo to move. The large man was not fast enough to avoid being scratched by a couple of them. Sasuke then tried to move to strike Tayuya, only to be knocked away by the kunoichi. When Sasuke tried to get back up, he was pinned to the ground by Tayuya, who had marks going across her face.

"Fucking brat! Forcing me to use the seal!" shouted Tayuya, "Sakon! Now!"

Sakon recovered from his attack, and pulled out what appeared to be a severed hand. He pressed it into Sasuke's curse seal. The hand appeared to glow, then disappeared into the mark. The curse seal began to spread in response. Sasuke started screaming out loud from the pain resulting from the activation of the seal.

"So, all he needed was more of Orochimaru's chakra pushed into his body? That explains why he gave us that hand he lost when he was booted from Akatsuki," spoke Sakon.

"He infused it with more of his chakra before giving it to us. He must have needed to make it active again before it could be used to activate his seal," spoke Kidomaru. Tayuya let Sasuke go. The boy continued to scream out loud, the mark crossing his face. He then stood again. The seal receded to the mark. The Four thought the plan failed, and were prepared to attack again.

"There is no need to be so defensive. I now have control over this body," spoke Sasuke.

"You had us going there for a moment," spoke Sakon.

"Well, you should continue to be on guard for the time being. Until the completion of the ritual, it will remain possible for him to overtake me. I can hold him for now, but not without difficulty. His will is just as strong as I thought it would be. There's no time to waste, we must get going and complete the ritual before he has a chance to regain control," spoke Sasuke. His voice was cold and emotionless. He was now under the control of Orochimaru.

Just as the group was about to leave, the sound of a young girl could be heard.

"Sasuke, you forgot your kunai holster. Wait, Sasuke, who are they?" asked Sakura.

"Should we take care of her?" asked Kidomaru.

"No; she's my problem!" shouted Sasuke, as he drew his katana, and charged after Sakura. The kunoichi dropped the kunai holster, and pulled out her own kunai to defend against the attack. Sasuke was backing her into a corner. She was unable to keep up with his speed. Sasuke knocked the kunai out of her hand, and moved to kill her. Sakura's eyes filled with tears at the sight of the one she cared about moving in to kill her. Sasuke's katana stopped just short of drawing blood from Sakura's throat. Sasuke dropped his katana.

"Sakura... my body... I can't control it for long... run!" shouted Sasuke.

"But... Sasuke..." stuttered Sakura.

"If I lose control again, you'll die! Run for it!" shouted Sasuke, as he gripped the curse seal. It was starting to spread over his body again. Sakura did as she was told, and ran as fast as she would. Sakon wasn't about to let her leave, and went to cut her off.

"I don't think so! You're not going to live to tell anyone about what you saw!" shouted Sakon.

Before Sakon knew what was happening, he felt a blade on his throat. Sasuke was able to overcome the pain long enough to get in Sakon's way. Sakura was able to escape. Sasuke kicked Sakon in the gut, sending him into the rest of the Four.

"You won't lay a hand on her..." spoke Sasuke, as he fell to the ground again. The Four were cautious to approach the Uchiha boy. They weren't sure if he would come back under control or if he would attack them again.

"Damn brat; his will is much stronger than I anticipated. Seeing that girl gave him enough strength to overwhelm me. I have him under control now. Let's get going before anymore of his friends show up," spoke Sasuke in the emotionless tone again.

The Sound Four and Sasuke made their way out of the village. They were careful to avoid running into anyone else on their way out.

The next morning, Tsunade would get a wake up call like no other.

"Hokage-sama!" shouted Sakura, as she burst into the Hokage's office, with two ANBU chasing her. Tsunade had fallen asleep on top of her paperwork. The old man had left her a mountain of paperwork to take care of, and she had opted not to get any sleep the previous night. The two ANBU finally got a hold of the pink haired kunoichi.

"What's going on!?" shouted Tsunade, acting as if she was not asleep.

"This girl broke into the building, and ran for your office. We had a tough time catching her; it won't happen again," spoke an ANBU wearing a hawk mask.

"If you'll excuse us," spoke an ANBU wearing a tiger mask.

"Wait! I have to tell the Hokage something important!" shouted Sakura.

"Hold on, let her say what she needs to. This better be important," spoke Tsunade, while glaring at Sakura.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke has been captured!" shouted Sakura.

"Captured? By who?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm not sure... one of the them had an Otogakure hitai-ate," spoke Sakura.

"Otogakure... Orochimaru..." spoke Tsunade, "You two! Bring Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto here immediately!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" shouted both ANBU in unison before disappearing.

After a half hour had past, both Shikamaru and Naruto were in the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama!" shouted Shikamaru.

"What's going on?" asked a tired looking Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke has been taken by Orochimaru," spoke Tsunade.

"What!?" shouted Naruto, now wide awake. "How did this happen?"

"I ran into Sasuke last night... they did something to him, and took control of his body," spoke Sakura, doing her best to hold back tears.

"Sasuke... what does that snake want with him!?" shouted Naruto.

"I'm not sure," spoke Tsunade.

"He probably wants to use his body as his new vessel," came a voice from outside the office.

"Jiraiya? What do you know about this?" asked Tsunade. Jiraiya came in through the window.

"I only know that Orochimaru needs a new body every three years, part of some technique he's created to grant him immortality. I looked into this upon hearing information from Itachi about an encounter he had with Orochimaru a few months ago. Apparently, Orochimaru wants the power of the Sharingan. He must have decided to target Sasuke after failing to capture Itachi," explained Jiraiya.

"We can't allow this to happen..." spoke Tsunade.

"I won't allow Orochimaru to take Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

"Calm down, getting angry isn't going to help Sasuke," spoke Jiraiya.

"I need you two to assemble a team and retrieve Sasuke before his group crossed the border of Hi no Kuni," spoke Tsunade.

"If this is the work of Orochimaru, then we'll need a team of jonin and chunin," spoke Shikamaru.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. All available jonin are out on missions. The rest are needed to guard the village. As for chunin, you two and Haku are the only chunin in the village. Haku just returned from a mission. I'm sure she'll be willing to join your team. You have a half hour to gather as many genin as you can, and assemble at the main gate. You don't have any time to waste! Go!" shouted Tsunade.

"Wait, what about Jiraiya?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm needed elsewhere. You better get moving," spoke Jiraiya.

"Very well. Sakura-chan, let's go!" shouted Naruto.

The group of three went to get Haku first. They told her about the situation as they made their way for the Hyuga compound.

"With any luck, both Neji and Hinata will be there!" shouted Naruto.

"They will be helpful, that's for sure!" shouted Shikamaru.

The group wasted no time in getting to the main house. Naruto decided it would be best if he went in, since he was now on good terms with the Hyuga family.

"Hiashi-sama!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto, what brings you here?" asked the Hyuga head.

"I need to find Hinata and Neji... we have an important mission," spoke Naruto.

"Oh? They went off training. One of Neji's teammates fell ill, so Hinata is taking her place for their group training exercise. They left rather early this morning," explained Hiashi.

"Ah, okay, arigatou, Hiashi-sama," spoke Naruto. He quickly took leave of the Hyuga compound.

"They're off training!" shouted Naruto.

"Damn!" shouted Shikamaru.

"Is there anyone else you know who might be able help?" asked Haku.

"What about your team?" asked Naruto.

"Out with Zabuza on a mission. I would be with them if it weren't for my mission," spoke Haku.

"What kind of mission was it?" asked Naruto.

"Assassination. I've had much experience under Zabuza in the past. He intended me to help him kill the Mizukage," explained Haku.

"I see. I know one person we can ask," spoke Shikamaru, "follow me!"

The two arrived at the Akimichi compound. Shikamaru knocked on the door. A large man wearing armor bearing the kanji 食 _(eat)_ answered.

"Choza-sama, is Choji here?" asked Shikamaru.

"He is. Do you need him for something?" asked Choza.

"Hmm... hold on for a second..." spoke Shikamaru. He pulled out a bag of chips, and began eating them.

"Shikamaru, this isn't the time for..." spoke Naruto, to be interrupted by Choji storming out of the house.

"Oh, Shikamaru! What's up?" asked Shikamaru.

"We need you for a mission! I'll explain on the way!" shouted Shikamaru.

"Right!" shouted Choji.

The group headed for the gate. They tried to look for more genin, but the rest were out on missions with other jonin. Fortunately, luck favored the group, as they ran into Neji's team on their way to the gate.

"Hinata! Neji! We need you for a mission, right now!" shouted Naruto.

"What?" asked Neji. Naruto explained the situation to the group. They quickly took in all that happened.

"So, Sasuke has been taken by Orochimaru?" asked Neji.

"To be taken for some kind of technique?" asked Hinata.

"And he wants Sasuke's Sharingan?" asked Lee.

"And we know he's with four Oto-nin," spoke Sakura.

"We may have to fight Sasuke himself, too," spoke Naruto.

"So, we have a team of three chunin, and five genin," spoke Shikamaru, "each with varying skills. We have two users of Byakugan, who also excel in taijutsu. We have a trained assassin. We have a kenjutsu user with the Sharingan. There's another taijutsu specialist. We have a man who excels in strength. Another member who's good at thinking on her feet. And then there's me, the laziest ninja in all of Konoha."

"And who's also a great strategist," spoke Choji.

"No argument from me," spoke Naruto, "I don't mind having Shikamaru act as team leader. Everyone agree on having Shikamaru lead the team?"

No one raised an argument.

"What's our plan, Shikamaru?" asked Haku.

Shikamaru got into his thinking position, then began drawing a pattern on the ground.

"Lee, you and Haku take point. You're the fastest of us. If something gets in our way, you'll be able to quickly alert us of the situation. Neji and Hinata, you both have the Byakugan, and will take the rear. Choji, you take the position of left guard, along with Sakura as right guard. Naruto, you and I will keep on eye on our immediate surroundings ahead," explained Shikamaru. Everyone nodded upon hearing their assignments. "Alright, now, if there are no questions, there is one last thing I want to say. I don't know Sasuke all that well. Hell, I wish I could put up a fight as well as he could. But, regardless of what me, or anyone else in this group thinks, he's a shinobi of Konoha, and we can't allow him to be captured. Now, let's go!"

The group headed off after Sasuke, following the path they believe Sasuke and his group had taken.

"_Hold on Sasuke, I won't let that snake lay a finger on you!"_ thought Naruto.

"We'll get him back, Kit. We'll get him back," spoke Kyubi.


	17. Clash of Brothers

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sad but true_

_A/N: Yeah, this update came a little later than most have, but this chapter is the size of two. I couldn't really break this up. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 17: Clash of Brothers**

"You did pretty good on that mission, Shizune. Just what I would expect from someone training directly under one of the Sannin!" spoke a Konoha-nin.

"Arigatou, Raidou," replied Shizune. The group had just completed a mission out on the border near Iwagakure. A group of Iwa-nin had attempted to make their way into the heart of Hi no Kuni in an attempt to strike Konoha, believing the village to still be too weak from the recent invasion. Those Iwa-nin are not going home. After stopping their incursion, Shizune, Raidou, Genma, and Iwashi were more than happy to be heading home.

"I wonder what kind of mission awaits us next, eh?" asked Genma.

"Hopefully something that's a little more challenging. As much as I love giving a black eye to Iwa, that was almost too easy," replied Iwashi.

"I'm not surprised to see this kind of thing, really. With rumors of Konoha being weak going around, it's no surprise to see the other nations trying to take advantage of the situation," spoke Raidou.

"Exactly; the best we can do right now is take out any groups that try to attack Konoha. We have to show that the village is as strong as always," replied Shizune.

Up ahead of the group of jonin, the Sound Four were preparing for the ritual the possessed Sasuke was requesting.

"Are you sure we're safe out here? Shouldn't we go further ahead?" asked Kidomaru.

"No, this is far enough. We managed to get out of the village under the cover of the dark. That girl couldn't have been able to raise anyone before morning, and I doubt they have anyone fast enough to have caught up with us so quickly. Besides, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this boy under my control. I've come close to losing out several times already. We can't afford to wait any longer. We need to complete the ritual now," explained the taken over Sasuke.

"Very well. Let's get this over with," spoke Sakon.

The group of jonin continued on their way through the forest. They paused for a moment, sensing someone up ahead.

"You guys felt it too, didn't you?" asked Raidou.

"What is that? It feels... dark..." replied Genma.

"Is there anyone else out here on a mission in this area besides us?" asked Shizune.

"Not that I'm aware of. As far as I know, most of the other jonin are out taking care of other incursions into Hi no Kuni. I doubt they would be sending anyone out here to back us up. It's not like there were that many of them," replied Iwashi.

The group of jonin moved on ahead, careful not to fall into any traps enemy nin may have set. The moved towards a clearing, and noticed a group of four nin around a barrel. One of them, and man with pale skin, had just finished placing seals on the top of the barrel. A large one was picking up the barrel. The jonin then noticed the Oto hitai-ate on the six armed man.

"Otogakure?" spoke Raidou.

"Orochimaru..." spoke Shizune.

"I don't know what they're up to, but they're not going any further. Let's go!" shouted Iwashi. The four jonin ambushed the Sound Four.

"What the Hell!? How could they have caught up with us this fast!?" asked Sakon.

"Fool! They didn't! They're coming from the other direction. They must have been returning to the village!" shouted Kidomaru.

"Of all the times to run into Konoha-nin!" shouted Jirobo.

"We don't have time for this! If we don't act quickly, there will be more coming after us!" shouted Tayuya.

"We have no choice, everyone, activate your curse seals!" shouted Sakon, while dodging several kunai. Each of the Sound Four's bodies were covered with markings to the point where their entire bodies were covered with their curse seals.

"What kind of jutsu is this!?" asked Shizune.

"He he, behold, the power of the Sound Four!" shouted Sakon.

Sakon appeared to be seconds from being knocked out by Shizune, only to knock Shizune away. The kunoichi hit the ground hard. She ended up coughing up a little blood from the force of the attack.

Genma and Raidou were in serious trouble. Jirobo had used his enhanced strength to break several bones in Genma's rib cage, paralyzing him in pain. Genma was left on the ground unable to move. Raidou was pinned to a tree by the webbing Kidomaru was spitting at him. Raidou attempted to cut through the webbing with his kunai, but was unable to do so. Kidomaru began throwing his own kunai. Raidou took a couple hits, before finally breaking free of the webbing. He was able to cut through it by channeling some of his chakra into his kunai. However, even though he was able to break free, he only enticed Kidomaru to step up his attacks. Raidou was cut down by several kunai, unable to keep up with Kidomaru, due to having to pause to break away from his webbing. Iwashi was trying to hold his ground against Tayuya. He had come close to striking the kunoichi several times. She pulled out her flute, and began playing a melody, trapping Iwashi in a genjutsu. She used the opportunity to land several kicks, launching Iwashi over to where Shizune was. Even though Iwashi was able to continue fighting, he opted to act as though he were crippled, noting that the others had already lost, and he would not last long in a situation where it was four on one. Jirobo had put the barrel on his back, and began running off with the other members of the Sound Four. Shizune began using medical jutsu to heal her injuries, and began tending to the others on her team. She smiled knowing that they had at least managed to stall them. She counted on another team being on their tail, and she just made their lives easier.

The team out of Konoha was fast on the trail of the Sound Four. They continued on their way, only to notice the team of jonin. The group stopped to assess the situation.

"What happened here?" asked Shikamaru.

"We ran into four Oto-nin," replied Shizune.

"Just four? Was there anyone else with them?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, just the four. They were carrying some kind of barrel though," replied Shizune.

"Was it large enough to hold a person?" asked Naruto.

"Probably... it would have to have been a smaller person. What's going on?" asked Shizune.

"That team of Oto-nin has taken Uchiha Sasuke hostage. We are pursuing them. We can't allow Orochimaru to gain access to the power of the Sharingan," explained Shikamaru, "did you see what direction they were headed?"

"They went off in that direction," replied Shizune, pointing in the direction she saw the Sound Four head after their confrontation.

"You guys better hurry. We were able to slow them down some for you. And be careful; they were able to defeat us without even trying," spoke Iwashi.

"Alright, let's go!" shouted Naruto. The group ran off once again. Shizune continued to work on healing the injuries of her teammates.

"This is about the best I can do for the time being. You should be able to make it back to village in your current condition. We'll have to carry Genma. His injuries are a lot more than I can take care of out on the field," explained Shizune.

"Very well, let's get back to the village," spoke Raidou. _"Just genin and chunin? Even with the eight of them, they're going to have trouble getting Sasuke from them._"

The Konoha team began to close the gap between their team and the Sound Four. They were now in range of Neji and Hinata's Byakugan.

"I can see them up ahead! The largest one of the group is carrying the barrel," spoke Neji.

"Can you see if Sasuke is in the barrel?" asked Shikamaru.

"Not from this distance. There appears to be some kind of barrier that is making it difficult for me to see the contents of the barrel. That is the only place he could be, though, seeing as he is not out with him," replied Neji.

"Sasuke's will is strong. If he had been fighting whatever they had done to him, they would have had to do something to contain him. That just means we need only to get him out of their hands and rescue him from that container in order to get him back," spoke Naruto.

"I hope you're right. If that's the case, then we may be able to avoid an all out fight with them. We should focus on slowing them down, and distracting them long enough to be able to retrieve Sasuke from them," replied Shikamaru.

"Have any ideas as to how we would accomplish this?" asked Haku.

"I'll give you an idea of what I have planned as we get closer. Keep an eye out for traps. After running into those jonin back there, they will probably be on guard for pursuit teams," spoke Shikamaru.

Both teams continued on their way. A little farther up, Haku and Lee started picking up on their traps.

"There is a barrier seal up ahead!" shouted Lee. Neji and Hinata looked over the area up ahead. They noted that there were a total of four of the seals.

"There is a four point barrier up ahead. If we go through that, we'll be torn up by whatever traps they have to go with it," spoke Neji.

"Is there anyway we can disable it?" asked Shikamaru.

"It could be done, but it would be faster for us to go around instead," replied Neji.

"Very well, let's keep moving. Continue to watch for traps!" shouted Shikamaru.

"Won't we lose time if we go around like this?" asked Naruto.

"Not necessarily. Keep in mind that they have to stop themselves in order to set up these traps. As long as we keep on moving, and not fall into anything they've set up, we should be able to catch up with them. With any luck, they might be a little worn out from having to fight a team of four jonin," replied Shikamaru. Naruto nodded his reply as the group continued on ahead. For a couple hours, Lee and Haku found no signs of other traps.

"We haven't run into any traps for a while. Maybe they were confident that last one would catch us?" asked Sakura.

"I doubt it. They probably haven't had the chance to set up any more traps as of yet. They'll probably avoid taking too many breaks. There's a good chance they expect that anyone who can see that first trap probably won't be able to fall for the kind of traps they have to set with limited amount of time they have," explained Shikamaru.

"Makes sense," replied Sakura.

"I can see them again. They appear to be resting in a clearing," spoke Neji.

"Are you sure it's them, and not some sort of set up?" asked Shikamaru.

"I can see them, too. It looks like it's really them. The barrel with Sasuke is there, too," spoke Hinata.

"Hold on, everyone, it looks like there are more traps up ahead," spoke Haku. The group slowed down their pace, and looked around. Lee and Haku noted some trip wires around the area. The place was littered with them.

"Well, these are rather obvious," spoke Sakura.

"Wait, Sakura! Stop!" shouted Shikamaru.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Look closely. The first wire is meant to look obvious. Do you see the second wire in front of it?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh... you're right," replied Sakura.

"I guess these traps aren't as sloppy as they seem," spoke Naruto.

"Everyone, be careful of the second wire. Let's move. This is our chance. We need to surround them. Naruto and I will confront them first. While we have them distracted, the rest of you go and grab the barrel. I'll try to hold them with my Kagemane no Jutsu," explained Shikamaru. The group nodded, and moved ahead, making sure not to catch on any of the wires.

The Sound Four were resting up in a clearing up ahead. They had to rest after their fight with Shizune and the others.

"Damn... having to use the seal..." muttered Tayuya.

"We had no choice... we wouldn't have been able to get past those jonin if we took our time with them..." spoke Kidomaru. The spider-nin sensed something, and looked at the others. "Seems we have more guests."

The Konoha-nin had the Sound Four surrounded. Naruto and Shikamaru made their move. The two chunin threw a barrage of kunai at the Sound Four from one angle, and charged in from another. Naruto took point, running towards the barrel. Sakon saw where he was heading, and knocked Naruto away.

"Little rats! Coming out and attacking us like that? Do you think it's so easy to surprise us... wait.. what!?" shouted Sakon, as he was trapped in Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu. Naruto drew his zanbato, and forced Kidomaru to move out of the way, in order to avoid losing one of his arms.

"Everyone! Now!" shouted Shikamaru. However, instead of everyone coming out, and attacking the Sound Four, there was nothing. A few moments later, the rest of them where thrown out of the brush, and knocked onto the ground. One of them ran into Shikamaru, breaking his technique.

"Too easy, you fell right into our little trap!" shouted Kidomaru.

"How?" asked Shikamaru.

"The third wire," replied Kidomaru.

"The third... I see... you set those trip wires up to look like a double trap, but in reality, they were a triple trap. I didn't think you would be able to come up with something like that so quickly," replied Shikamaru.

"We're the chosen body guards for Lord Orochimaru himself. Did you really think we would be that easy to deal with?" asked Sakon.

"I don't suppose so... but we still outnumber you two to one! Let's go!" shouted Naruto.

Jirobo ran to the front of the Sound Four.

"Doton Kekkai: Doroudoumu!" shouted Jirobo, encasing the entire Konoha team in a dome of earth.

"What in the world is this!?" shouted Naruto.

"Ah, this will make for a nice meal. I could use it after having to work my way through all of those jonin!" shouted Jirobo.

"Try not to take too long, will you? We need to get to Orochimaru as soon as possible," spoke Sakon.

"Yeah, fat ass, hurry it along!" shouted Tayuya.

The other members of the Sound Four continued on their way towards Otogakure. Kidomaru took the barrel holding Sasuke. Jirobo started extracting chakra from the dome he made.

"Neji, Hinata, what can you tell me?" asked Shikamaru.

"This entire dome is being reinforced by that man's chakra. It appears to be absorbing our chakra," replied Neji.

"Are there any weak points?" asked Shikamaru.

"I can't say for certain. It's hard to see where his chakra is the thinnest with ours being drained," replied Neji.

"Damn, too bad I didn't have a chance to ask Sasuke about that technique," muttered Naruto.

"What did you say?" asked Shikamaru.

"The last time I sparred with Sasuke, I used Makyou Hyou Shou, but Sasuke was able to escape it by using some technique to escape through the ground," replied Naruto.

"Escape through the ground, huh? That would probably work, too. Unfortunately, that's not an option for us. We need to find the weakness in this dome before our chakra is drained away," spoke Shikamaru.

"Hmm... I have an idea!" spoke Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru.

"Just wait, you'll see," replied Sakura, winking at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru to himself.

"Hey! Hey! Could you let me out of here! I don't want to die with these losers! I'm a friend of Sasuke. He would accept me. He hates the rest of them!" shouted Sakura.

"What!? What are you saying!?" shouted Naruto.

"Easy, I think I know where she's going. Just wait," spoke Shikamaru.

"He he, so, you know Sasuke, eh? Well, that's too bad. He's a new person now. He'll help Orochimaru become the most powerful shinobi in the world!" shouted Jirobo, "Now, just die quietly."

"Where is he?" asked Sakura.

"There!" shouted Shikamaru, as he threw a kunai to mark the location. "Neji, Hinata, take a look again. See if you can find a difference between that point, and the one opposite of it."

"I see it, the chakra appears to be weaker on the other side," spoke Hinata.

"Choji, you're the strongest of the group. Think you can get us out of here?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sure, just step back," replied Choji.

"So, that's what you were doing? You really are good at thinking on your feet!" shouted Naruto.

"Alright, here I go! Baika no Jutsu!" shouted Choji. His body increased in size. Choji pulled in his arms, legs, and head. "Nikudan Sensha!" Choji rolled at the weak side of the wall, and burst on through. The rest of the group quickly followed.

"What!?" shouted Jirobo. His dome collapsed following the group's escape.

"Not bad, you not only thought of a way to find us, but had a way to trap us as well. Too bad your prison had a loose bar. Now it's our turn," spoke Shikamaru.

"I'd like to trash this guy as much as any of us, but we need to catch up to Sasuke," spoke Naruto.

"He's right, go on ahead, I'll stay behind to take care of this one. Find Sasuke-san," spoke Lee.

"Wait, we can't let you go one on one, Lee," spoke Shikamaru, "our advantage is in numbers."

"I'll join him," spoke Choji.

"Alright, you two be careful. Make sure you catch up when you're done," spoke Shikamaru.

"What? You think I'm going to just let you through?" spoke Jirobo.

"Konoha Senpuu!" shouted Lee, as he tripped up Jirobo. "Go!"

The group headed off past Jirobo as Choji and Lee prepared themselves for a fight.

"Now you've done it! You two are dead!" shouted Jirobo. Both Lee and Choji knocked the large man back. When Jirobo got up, he went to attack Lee. Unfortunately for him, he was unable to deal with Lee's speed. As soon as Lee had an opening, he knocked Jirobo onto the ground again. Choji knocked Jirobo around before he could regain his footing. Lee went in to attack Jirobo a second time, however, his kick was blocked. Jirobo began to smile. His face was covered in black markings.

"Not bad, forcing me to have to use this. You two are quite the handful, but this is where it ends!" shouted Jirobo, as he sent Lee sprawling. Choji tried to take advantage of Jirobo's blind spot while he was dealing with Lee, but he was also knocked back.

"Damn it! He's all of a sudden stronger than he was!" shouted Choji.

Lee stood up, and brushed himself off, looking ahead at his opponent.

"If your opponent is stronger, then you must also become stronger," spoke Lee, as he removed the weights from his ankles. _"I'm sure you would agree with me, Gai-sensei, that every shinobi of Konoha is an important person when we must protect them. Kaimon!"_

Lee used his increased strength and speed to attack Jirobo, negating the strength the large man gained by releasing his seal. Jirobo was no longer able to keep up with Lee's speed. The taijutsu user quickly gained the upper hand, knocking Jirobo around, landing hit after hit.

"And now to finish it! Omote Renge!" shouted Lee, as he launched the large man into the air, and wrapped him up. The two started spinning and slammed into the ground. Lee jumped back, showing fatigue from using the technique.

"Why you little brat!" shouted Jirobo, standing up as if nothing had happened. His appearance underwent a drastic change. His skin was a darker color, and his hair had grown out. His eyes were black with a yellow iris.

"How can you be standing after my attack?" asked a shocked Lee. He received his answer in the form of a punch to the gut. Lee was sent crashing into a tree.

"You two are in for a real treat! It's not everyday I have to use level two on a couple of little shits like you!" shouted Jirobo.

"Little, eh? Chou Baika no Jutsu!" shouted Choji. Choji's size increased to gigantic proportions. Choji brought his foot to bear on Jirobo. He attempted to squish the man like a bug. As Choji tried to stomp down the man, his expression changed from one of satisfaction, to horror. Jirobo used his enhanced strength to throw Choji back. The force of the attack forced Choji to return to his normal size. With Lee knocked out, the portly genin was on his own.

"Did you really think that would work? If you thought I was strong before... you should know that I'm ten times stronger than I was before!" shouted Jirobo, as he kicked Choji, flipping him around on the ground. Jirobo walked up to Choji, and began beating him up to the point where the Akimichi could no longer move.

"And now, I'll have my meal. Once I'm done with you, I'll feast on your friend!" shouted Jirobo. He placed his palm on Choji, and began to absorb his chakra. However, he was quickly kicked back.

"Uh... what was that!?" shouted Jirobo. He turned around to see Lee, who appeared to have recovered from the previous attack.

"The lotus of Konoha blooms twice," spoke Lee.

"What the Hell does that mean!?" shouted Jirobo.

"I will show you," spoke Lee. _"Seimon!"_ At the point, Lee's skin turned red, as he began to erupt with chakra. Jirobo ran up to attack Lee, only to have his punch blocked. Lee knocked him back, and charged towards Jirobo.

"_Shoumon!" _Lee released the fourth gate, as he charged after Jirobo, and began knocking him around. Jirobo's enhanced strength was no longer helping him.

"_Tomon!" _Lee opened up the fifth gate as he continued his attack. Jirobo was coughing up blood from the force of the attacks.

"And now to finish it!" shouted Lee.

"No! Don't!" shouted Jirobo, pleading for his life.

"Ura Renge!" shouted Lee, as he drove Jirobo into the ground at high speed. Jirobo coughed up more blood. He face was left with a look of shock as his seal receded. The life had left the man's body. Lee fell down. The strain of using the gates caught up with him, as his body returned to normal. He had a smile on his face; he had succeeded in defeating his opponent. Lee got back up; he stumbled a bit as he walked over to Choji.

"Are you okay, Choji-san?" asked Lee.

"I've been better..." muttered Choji, "That was incredible. How did you do that?"

"Gai-sensei taught it to me; he said only to use it when protecting something very important to me. All shinobi of Konoha are important. We can't sacrifice anyone."

Choji got up, stumbling about.

"I don't think we're going to be catching up with the others right away," spoke Lee.

"We shouldn't push ourselves too hard... we've done our part," spoke Choji. The two sat down by a tree to rest. They quickly passed out from fatigue.

The rest of the group was making headway, quickly catching up to the rest of the Sound Four. Haku used her speed to get ahead of the group, and catch up in an attempt to distract the Oto-nin, giving the rest a chance to catch up.

"Where is that fat ass!?" shouted Tayuya, "He should have finished them off by now!"

"Calm down, I'm sure he'll be on his way soon... wait, there he is now," spoke Kidomaru, noticing what appeared to be Jirobo. "About time; this thing is rather bothersome to carry."

"Yeah, fuck head. How long does it take to drain eight rats?" asked Tayuya.

"I'm sorry..." muttered Jirobo.

"Well, I guess I should give this back to you, then," spoke Kidomaru, stopping.

"Very well," replied Jirobo.

"Just one problem, though. You're not Jirobo!" shouted Kidomaru, as he threw a couple of kunai towards the disguised Haku. The former Kiri-nin smiled, as the rest of the Konoha group caught up.

"Shit, they caught up!" shouted Tayuya.

"So, they're stronger then we expected. I'm impressed, but this is as far as they go!" shouted Sakon.

"Wait, I'll take care of them this time. Take the barrel, and get to Lord Orochimaru. The last thing I want to do is anger him again," spoke Kidomaru, "Sakon's right! This is as far as you go!"

Kidomaru started shooting his web attacks at the approaching Konoha-nin. Naruto got hit by the attacks when he went to block them from hitting Sakura.

"Uh, what kind of attacks are these? I can't cut through it!" shouted Naruto.

"It's made of a special material. You won't be able to cut through it with your kunai!" shouted Kidomaru. He recommenced his attacks, managing to catch everyone.

"Well, that was too easy," spoke Kidomaru.

"It's not as easy as you think," spoke Naruto, as he dissipated.

"Kage bunshin!?" shouted Kidomaru, as he was kicked from behind. Kidomaru rolled around, and caught Naruto in his web.

"Damn!" shouted Naruto.

"Well, I'll give you credit; you've made this a little more interesting, but still, you got caught too easily. I'll tell you what, for your reward, you get to die first!" shouted Kidomaru, and he spit out a gold substance into the form of a spiked club. It hardened as Kidomaru prepared to throw it at Naruto.

"See you later, brat!" shouted Kidomaru, as he threw his weapon. Naruto dissipated when the club ran through his head.

"Damn! Another bunshin!" shouted Kidomaru, "Where are you!?"

At that moment, six Narutos appeared, restraining each of Kidomaru's arms.

"What!?" shouted Kidomaru in surprise.

"It's over! Rasengan!" shouted Naruto, as he hit Kidomaru with the powerful attack. Kidomaru was knocked away, and sent through a tree. Naruto figured he was either dead, or severely injured.

"Well, that was fun. Anyone figure a way out of those webs yet?" asked Naruto.

"Behind you!" shouted Haku.

Naruto didn't have time to react before being caught in Kidomaru's web. The spider-nin survived the Rasengan.

"That was close, it could have killed me. I would have at least been bad off," spoke Kidomaru. His body was covered in a gold substance.

"How?" asked Naruto.

"I can secret my web from every pore of my body. You won't be able to hurt me with an attack like that!" shouted Kidomaru, "Now, playtime is over. I can't leave my friends waiting, after all."

Before Kidomaru could act further, he was kicked away by a combination attack from Neji and Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata. She used juuken to cut the webs. The others appeared to be free. Neji and Hinata had taken advantage of Kidomaru being distracted by Naruto to free the others.

"It seems that we're the only ones who can deal with that web attack," spoke Neji.

"We'll take care of this one. You go ahead and get Sasuke, Naruto-kun," spoke Hinata.

"But... are you sure? I can stay here and..." Naruto was interrupted when Hinata kissed him.

"I'll be fine, now go, and save Sasuke," spoke Hinata.

"Let's go," spoke Shikamaru. The group pushed on ahead. Kidomaru got up, and tried to capture them in his web. Neji intercepted the attacks, cutting through the webs before they could reach the others.

"We're your opponents!" shouted Neji.

"Well, now the game is afoot!" shouted Kidomaru.

In Otogakure, Orochimaru found himself in pain. Kabuto was looking him over, attempting to find the cause behind Orochimaru's affliction.

"It's the seal, Orochimaru-sama," spoke Kabuto.

"What do you mean? I thought it only prevented me from controlling my chakra!" shouted a frustrated Orochimaru.

"It appears that when those seals are combined, they slowly leech away the chakra of the body. It's accelerating the degeneration of your body," explained Kabuto.

"Damn you, Itachi! How much longer do I have!?" shouted the upset sannin.

"You have at best one full day of being able to put up with the pain. I have pain relievers for you. After that point, I'll no longer be able to help you," replied Kabuto.

"Sasuke best get here soon... uh..." spoke Orochimaru, beginning to moan in pain.

In the forest, Kidomaru and the Hyuga Clan members were fighting. Kidomaru was attempting to go hand to hands with the two, quickly finding himself at a disadvantage.

"I see, so this is the Juuken of the Hyuga Lord Orochimaru told me about. It would be dangerous if your attacks actually hit me. It's time to make this more interesting," spoke Kidomaru, as he leaped up into a tree. He covered for himself with a couple of kunai. Hinata and Neji stood back to back, using their Byakugan to attempt to find Kidomaru. A kunai was thrown at them, grabbing their attention.

"It's a fake!" shouted Neji, as several golden kunai were thrown in their direction. Neji covered for Hinata.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" shouted Neji, as he began to spin, deflecting all the incoming kunai.

"_They saw it coming. Interesting, and that one has a way of deflecting my attacks. I wonder, can that other one defend herself as well?"_ Kidomaru thought to himself. He pulled on a web, throwing more kunai at Hinata and Neji. He made sure to focus the attack on Hinata.

"Hinata-sama!" shouted Neji, as he went to cover for Hinata. He wasn't fast enough, and ended up being hit with several kunai.

"Neji!" shouted Hinata. Neji coughed up a little blood, as he pulled the kunai out. His injuries were mostly superficial.

"_She doesn't have an absolute defense like he does. He has to move in order to protect her. That's his weakness,"_ thought Kidomaru. He launched multiple attacks, aimed at both Neji and Hinata.

"Neji, protect yourself; I've fought people as strong as him before. I can take care of myself," spoke Hinata. She jumped away as Kidomaru launched his attack.

"Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" shouted Hinata, as she began rapidly moving her hands around, directing blades of chakra at the kunai. She was able to stop each one.

"Kaiten!" shouted Neji, deflecting the attacks aimed at him.

"_What!? She has an absolute defense, too!? This makes the game a little more difficult. I can't fight them like this. I know the weakness to his attack. I just have to stop his spinning. But her... her technique is more difficult to deal with. It's not something I can easily stop. Very well. Regardless, they can't hurt me unless I'm near. I'll just have to overwhelm them,"_ Kidomaru thought. He emerged from his place of hiding. "I must say, this is getting interesting. It's time to take this game to the next level." Kidomaru's body began to be covered with his curse seal. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A large spider appeared above Kidomaru.

"Time to make this more interesting. Let's see what you do now!" shouted Kidomaru. The spider pushed some kind of sack out of it's body. Kidomaru cut it open, allowing the spiders within the sack to rain down.

Neji started up his rotation, while Hinata continued her attack. Neji's spin was slowed down, forcing Neji to use taijutsu based moves. The number of spiders continued to increase. Both Neji and Hinata were losing ground quickly.

"_Time to see if my training payed off,"_ Neji thought to himself, as he took a new stance. "Hakke Hyaku Nijuuhachi Shou!" Neji's speed doubled, as he began to keep up with the spiders. Both him and Hinata were now gaining ground.

"_And now we'll try this!" _Kidomaru thought to himself, as he pulled on his webs, launching more kunai. Hinata and Neji were able to dodge. Kidomaru kept increasing the number of his attacks, until some kunai got through, and began hitting Neji and Hinata. Both paused in pain.

"_One got through? Hmm... I wonder..."_ Kidomaru launched another attack. More kunai got through in this attack.

"_And some more... this time three each..."_ As Kidomaru predicted, both Hinata and Neji were unable to avoid three kunai.

"_Ha ha! A blind spot! So, their perfect defense has a hole! Oh well. The game isn't so much fun once you solve the puzzle," _Kidomaru thought to himself, after finding the weakness in Neji and Hinata's defense. "You two are very lucky! I don't get to use level two very often!" Kidomaru activated the second level of his seal, tanning his body, and growing out his hair. He removed his hitai-ate, revealing a third eye. He produced a giant bow and arrow.

"Hinata..." spoke Neji, as he coughed up blood.

"Neji..." spoke Hinata, as she coughed up blood. Both removed the kunai from their backs. Kidomaru made his spider fall on the two. When Hinata and Neji attacked it, it exploded into webbing.

"That's the end!" shouted Kidomaru, as he shot his arrow. Hinata saw it, quickly broke herself free, and pulled Neji out of the way.

"_So, she saw it, eh? Well, that won't happen again!"_ Kidomaru thought, as he readied another arrow. Neji had broken free, and both he and Hinata were running away from Kidomaru. They knew they were in trouble if they remained near Kidomaru. The two were careful to cover for the others blind spot. Kidomaru took note of this.

"_Covering for each other. Fine, then I'll just have to wait until you drop your guard... by separating you!" _Kidomaru aimed his arrow in between the two. Both jumped away, as the arrow exploded into the ground. Neji quickly realized the point behind the attack. Another arrow was shot, nearly missing Neji. He had a gash across his face and left shoulder. His hitai-ate was knocked off.

"Neji!" shouted Hinata, running over to Neji.

"Uh... Hinata-sama... we can't get separated again..." spoke Neji.

"There must be something... wait... do you hear water running?" asked Hinata.

"There is a stream nearby," replied Neji.

"Quickly! We have to get to that stream!" shouted Hinata, as both ran for it again. Kidomaru fired another arrow, knocking Hinata into the stream.

"_Time to finish off the first one!"_ Kidomaru thought, as he prepared another arrow.

"Suiton: Suihidora no Jutsu!" shouted Hinata. She rode on top of one of the heads, and ran straight for Kidomaru.

"_Water? I hear water..."_ Kidomaru thought to himself, as he saw Hinata race towards him. "What!?"

Kidomaru was hit head on by the attack. He was caught completely off guard, assuming neither Hyuga had a long range attack. Hinata took the chance to attack Kidomaru with Juuken before he could form any armor. Hinata was successful in crippling each of Kidomaru's arms. She delivered another attack to his lungs, forcing Kidomaru to cough up blood. Kidomaru found himself on his back. His injuries left him unable to maintain the power of his curse seal. He looked up at Hinata, waiting for her to finish him off.

"What are you _cough_ waiting for? _cough_" spoke Kidomaru.

"It's over," spoke Hinata, as she aimed for Kidomaru's heart. She stopped short of finishing the spider-nin off.

"Why... _cough_ I would have killed you _cough_ without giving it a second thought..." spoke Kidomaru.

"If there's one thing I learned, it's that anyone can redeem themselves. That's what Naruto-kun taught me. Anyone can change. I changed from being shy and helpless to strong and courageous. Neji and Tou-san's cold heart's were melted when Naruto-kun proved his strength. Even you, standing here in defeat, have a chance to change. Why should I deny you that opportunity?" asked Hinata.

"You're a dreamer _cough_ I lost my ability to choose _cough_ when I received this seal..." replied Kidomaru.

"If that's what you believe, that's all you'll ever be," spoke Neji. He had made his way over to the area to see if Hinata was in need of assistance. Even Neji didn't know Hinata knew such a jutsu. Kidomaru chuckled before passing out from his injuries. Neji and Hinata checked him over.

"He's still alive," spoke Neji. He was about to kill him, when Hinata stopped him.

"We'll take him alive. Maybe he can change," spoke Hinata. She bandaged up Neji's injuries. Neji had manages to grab his hitai-ate. He still hadn't put it back on.

"I received this on your third birthday... it took a lot for me to forgive your father... maybe you're right. If we can change, perhaps he can, as well," spoke Neji. He looked up into the sky, noticing a flock of birds. He smiled when he saw one bird join the group; he actually felt comfort in knowing that he had a weakness. It reminded him he was human.

The rest of the Konoha group was making headway as the sun began to set. Shikamaru realized that they would be unable to catch up to other two Sound Four members before sunset.

"At sunset, we need to take a break and rest. We won't be able to do anything else tonight," spoke Shikamaru.

"What do you mean? If we stop, they'll get a chance to get further ahead!" shouted Naruto.

"I doubt they'll move at night. They had to fight a group of jonin earlier; I doubt it was that easy for them. They'll need to rest just as much as we do. Besides, without Neji and Hinata, we would be going in blind... not to mention my jutsu require kage. The moon isn't as usable a source as the sun. The best chance we have at retrieving Sasuke is for me to hold them while the rest of you go in and take the barrel," explained Shikamaru.

"Very well," replied Naruto.

"That's a very well thought out plan; I can see why they promoted you to chunin," spoke Haku.

"Sasuke-kun..." muttered Sakura.

The pursuit continued on until sunset. Once darkness fell, both groups took an opportunity to get some rest, knowing that their journey would not get easier.

"Damn it! I can't believe we didn't get back before sunset!" shouted an agitated Tayuya.

"Keep your voice down, do you want us to be found?" asked Sakon.

"I can't believe those rats held us up this bad! Lord Orochimaru is not going to be happy with us," replied Tayuya.

"I understand why your agitated, but it can't be helped. At least we know we're far ahead of any other pursuit team. Those lower class shinobi are all that are after us. And Kidomaru has probably taken care of all of them by now," explained Sakon.

"Are you so sure? They took out Jirobo. They could have defeated him, as well. Don't you think that spider freak would have caught up by now?" asked Tayuya. Sakon was silent. "Thought so."

"Still, even if they did manage to defeat Kidomaru, they would need to rest, too, so be quiet, and get some sleep!" shouted Sakon.

"Now who's shouting?" asked Tayuya.

In Otogakure, Orochimaru was screaming out in pain. His condition was worsening faster than Kabuto had originally estimated.

"Damn it! I thought you said I had longer!?" shouted Orochimaru.

"It's accelerating more; you won't last much longer. I have several bodies available to you. You can even use mine, but if you wait for Sasuke, you will die!" shouted a concerned Kabuto.

"Very well, prepare one of the other bodies. This just means I'll get plenty of time to get to know Sasuke," replied Orochimaru. _"Damn you, Itachi! You've ruined my chances at gaining power for now, but once I get Sasuke, you're first on my list. And then I'll take care of that Osamu, and the rest of Akatsuki!"_

The remaining two members of the Sound Four slept like rocks, at least, they did while they were sleeping. They had to sleep in shifts in order to avoid leaving themselves open. Shikamaru figured it would be safe for him and the others to sleep soundly, but Naruto insisted on having a couple of his kage bunshin on guard. At day break, the Konoha group ran after the Sound Four members and Sasuke.

"Uh... fuck! I fell asleep! Sakon! We need to get out of here!" shouted Tayuya.

"Wha... damn it! Let's go!" shouted an angry Sakon. He was about to punch Tayuya for drifting off, but he quickly found himself unable to move.

"Kagemane no Jutsu successful," spoke Shikamaru. The rest of the group made their move, and got Sasuke back from the group.

"Alright, hit 'em and let's go!" shouted Naruto, while holding the barrel. Haku and Sakura threw multiple smoke bombs, and took off. Shikamaru quickly joined them.

"You won't get away that easily!" shouted an angered Sakon. The pale skinned nin activated his curse seal, and used his enhanced strength to give chase to the Konoha team. Sakura and Haku were setting traps in their wake in the form of exploding tags, meant to prevent anyone from catching up to them.

"Setting up traps, are you!? That won't work!" shouted Sakon, as he threw a kunai at Sakura, catching her outfit.

"Shit!" shouted Sakura, as she quickly broke free; however, the moment she hesitated before cost her, as the tag near her exploded. Haku went to rescue Sakura, but the tree she was gave way. Sakon was caught in the blast as well. All three fell into a cavern below.

"Sakura!! Haku!!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, they can fend for themselves! Let's get going before the other one catches up!" shouted Shikamaru.

"Right!" replied Naruto.

Haku and Sakura found themselves in a cave below. Haku looked up, noting there was no way they would be able to get out the same way they got in.

"Damn, this is rather bothersome. Are you okay?" asked Haku.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken. Looks like we're stuck here, doesn't it?" asked Sakura.

"There has to be some way out. I'm sure we'll be able to find it," replied Haku.

"Oh, I'm sure there is some way out of here, not that you two will live to find it. This cave is going to be your grave!" shouted an infuriated Sakon. Haku and Sakura stood at the ready.

"It's two on one, are you so sure you can beat us so easily?" asked Haku.

"You have a point, I suppose I would be at the numerical disadvantage... or am I? Ukon, what do you think?" asked Sakon.

"I would say fortune favors us," spoke Sakon's second head. "We don't have time to play with them. We need to get out of here, and get Sasuke back to Orochimaru. Go to level two."

"I hate that about you... you're all about business. It wouldn't kill you to have a little more fun with our enemies," replied Sakon, taking his level two form. His skin grew red, and a horn protruded from his head. The other head had the same transformation.

"We need to separate for this one," spoke Ukon, emerging from Sakon's body. Both Oto-nin stood before Haku and Sakura, staring them down, eye to eye.

"This just keeps better and better by the moment..." muttered Sakura.

"Sakura, take the one on the right, I'll handle the one on the left!" shouted Haku, as she charged after Sakon. Sakura drew a kunai, and made a run for Ukon.

"My my, aren't you all about business! You should be more like them, Sakon!" shouted Ukon, as he parried Sakura's attack with his heavy arm. "You're going to have to try a little harder than that if you hope to win against me!"

"You seem to be the stronger of the two!" shouted Sakon, as he was knocked back a little by the force of Haku hitting him. "I could actually have fun with you."

"You won't find yourself having fun for too long," replied Haku, as she delivered another hit on Sakon.

Haku continued hitting Sakon, knowing full well it wouldn't harm him. Haku was smiling as Sakon drew closer and closer to the small stream passing through the cave.

"What could you possibly find amusing? You've yet to do a thing to me. I'm starting to grow bored with you," spoke Sakon.

"Well, allow me to entertain you," spoke Haku. "Sensatsu Suishou!"

"What... ah!!" shouted Sakon, as multiple water needles punctured his body. Haku backed away, and delivered a kick to Sakon, sending him through a rock, and into the back of the cavern.

Sakura was having a difficult time with Ukon. The Oto-nin had knocked the wind out of her, sending her sprawling across the floor of the cavern. The pink haired kunoichi coughed up a little blood, and gasped in pain.

"Not too strong, are you? How unfortunate," spoke Ukon.

"Ukon!" shouted Sakon from behind. "Finish her off quickly... that other one... is much stronger!" Sakon was bleeding profusely. It was obvious he was in pain. He was no longer in his curse seal state. Sakon merged into Ukon.

"Well, it seems your time is up!" shouted Ukon. Sakura smiled, as she threw several kunai at Ukon.

"What? This again? I can block each of these... wait... exploding tags!" shouted Ukon, as the tags wrapped around the kunai exploded. The blast sent him back, but didn't injure him.

"It is unwise to anger me!" shouted Ukon, as he ran up to Sakura, and slammed her head into the ground. Then he picked her up by her throat. Sakura's blood stained face looked into the eyes of her adversary. Sakura smiled again.

"What could you possibly find amusing!? You're about to die, and you're smiling!?" shouted Ukon. Sakura stopped struggling, and plunged a kunai into Ukon's rib cage.

"That's it!" shouted Ukon, as he clasped his hand, breaking Sakura's neck. However, instead of getting the pleasure of watching her limp form fall to the ground, Sakura's body disappeared to reveal a rock crushed in Ukon's hand.

"What!? Kawarimi!?" shouted Ukon.

"Sorry, Sakura, I lost track of the other one while fighting him. Seems he made his way back here," spoke Haku.

"It's okay, just finish the job before the other one comes back out," spoke Sakura.

"So, you two share your bodies to heal each other, do you? Tell me, what happens if I injure you while your together?" asked Haku.

"You won't do a thing to us. Sakon may be resting, but he can still attack. He knows your tricks, and will ensure I won't fall for them!" shouted Ukon. Haku went in to attack Ukon. The nin took the hit, but rolled around.

"You're trying to get me near the water, aren't you? No doubt trying to use the same technique you used on Sakon. Between the two of us, I'm the thinker. You won't be able to do a thing to me if you can't get near the water!"

Haku went in to attack Ukon. He may have been slower, but constantly attacking Haku was starting to drain Haku of her stamina. He speed started to slow down. Ukon took advantage, and kicked Haku away.

"It's over now. You're worn out, but I've just started," spoke Ukon.

"Don't be so sure... Makyou Hyou Shou!" shouted Haku. Ukon was surrounded by ice mirrors. Haku's image filled every one of them.

"I'll ask again... what happens if I do something to you while you're in the same body?" asked Haku.

"What is this!? I'm not just going to stay still in here!" shouted Ukon, as he tried to run through the space between the mirrors. Haku kicked him back before he could make it out.

"It's over," spoke Haku, as she drew her senbon. She started moving rapidly through the mirrors, brutally attacking Ukon. She made sure to aim for every vital point she could find. A loud scream could be heard roaring throughout the cave. Sakon fell out of Ukon, covered in blood. Ukon collapsed, his seal regressing. Both bodies hit the ground lifeless. Haku dissipated her mirrors, and walked up to the brothers. Once she confirmed they were dead, she bowed her head in a moment of silence. She always did this as a way of respecting the recently departed. She went to look at Sakura, and patched up her injuries. The two kunoichi followed the path of the stream, looking for a way out of the cave.

In Otogakure, Kabuto was with one of his patients, looking at a monitor. A large scream was heard, as Orochimaru took his new body.

"That's it; now he will be unable to take another for three years," spoke Kabuto. The man on the bed was crying, though not wishing to show it. He felt he had failed his master.

"Orochimaru-sama's future now lies in Uchiha Sasuke. He is being delivered here as we speak. He may have been late, but he will still be able to help Orochimaru-sama fulfill his dream," spoke Kabuto.

"His dream... I see... I will help his dream, by bringing this Sasuke here," spoke the patient. He rose from his bed, and ran out of the room.

"My, seems Kimimaro is excited at the chance of being of some use... that didn't take as much convincing at I thought it would," muttered Kabuto to himself.

Naruto and Shikamaru were moving back the way they came. Tayuya was slowly catching up, using her curse seal to boost her speed.

"Get back here you little shits!" shouted the enraged Kunoichi.

"Naruto, we have to stall her!" shouted Shikamaru.

"I'm already ahead of you. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. Two Naruto's went to intercept Tayuya, but were quickly dissipated by her.

"Damn! She's strong! Keep moving!" shouted Naruto. Before Naruto and Shikamaru could think of another way to stall Tayuya, someone appeared, and took Sasuke's barrel away from the two. The pale skinned man looked at the two Konoha-nin, then ran over to Tayuya.

"We were the Sound _Five_ at one point. Tell me, where are the others?" asked the man.

"Kimimaro..." replied Tayuya, clearly showing fear.

"The only reason I'm not going to kill you here is because you still have a mission to complete. Kill those two, or I'll kill you," whispered Kimimaro into Tayuya's ear. Naruto and Shikamaru were already rushing to take care of Tayuya.

"So much for two on one. I'll go after the new one, you take care of her!" shouted Naruto.

"The woman... of course..." muttered Shikamaru. He knew he couldn't stop Naruto from charging after Sasuke.

"I don't think so!" shouted Tayuya.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" shouted Shikamaru. Tayuya jumped out of the way, giving Naruto a clear path to chase after Kimimaro.

"Damn it! You tricked me, you little shit!" shouted Tayuya.

"Hey, can't say this is the ideal scenario for me, either," spoke Shikamaru.

"Well, once you're dead, I'll make quick work of him," spoke Tayuya, pulling out her flute. "I'll play a melody of death for you. Consider yourself lucky; under normal circumstances, I wouldn't use this unless in a desperate situation. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Three ogres appeared before Tayuya, as she started to play on her flute. The ogres began to attack Shikamaru. The Konoha-nin made a run for it. He began throwing kunai at the approaching beasts. He found even if he hit them in the head, it did no good.

"_Damn! Looks like I have to get to her... but she's doing her best to push me away. I have to find a way to get to her,"_ Shikamaru thought to himself. He threw a kunai in the direction of Tayuya. One of the ogres moved to cover for her. At this point, her curse seal had crawled over her body.

"_Of course, they're protecting her as servants would protect their master... well, it's obvious she's controlling them with that flute. I just have to figure out how she is controlling them... there has to be some kind of pattern... some kind of pattern I can recognize,"_ Shikamaru thought, as he looked over his supplies. An idea came to mind, as he started throwing kunai at Tayuya. Once again, an ogre moved to block it. Shikamaru kept his eyes on Tayuya, as he set up various traps. He set one off to launch two kunai from different directions. Two ogres covered for Tayuya. Shikamaru kept sending kunai at Tayuya, while carefully watching her reaction. Once he was sure of his plan, he set off his last trap, which consisted of a series of kunai and a flash bomb. Once the bomb went off, Shikamaru initiated his Kagemane no Jutsu, and captured all three of the ogres.

"What!? How did a little shit like you manage to capture them!?" shouted Tayuya.

"Wasn't really so hard, once I figured out how you command them," replied Shikamaru.

"What!? No one has ever been able to read my melody!" shouted Tayuya.

"I didn't say I could. What I noticed was that you use different fingers to control each one of your friends," explained Shikamaru.

"Well, just because you've gotten that far doesn't mean you'll win against me! Look at yourself! You've had to lose members of your team to catch us, and for what? You really think Sasuke wants to return with you!?" asked Tayuya.

"Whether he wants to or not isn't for him to decide; we'll bring him back by force, if we have to. Just as I'll use force to beat you!" shouted Shikamaru, as he sent the ogres after Tayuya.

"Oh please! You think I'd allow my own summons to attack me!" shouted Tayuya, as she made the three ogres disappear. However, she found herself unable to move.

"Kagemane no Jutsu successful," spoke Shikamaru.

"Can't you do something else!?" shouted Tayuya.

"I don't need to. If it isn't broken, why fix it?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'll break through your hold, right before I break through you!" shouted Tayuya. She activated the second level of her curse seal, turning her skin darker, and causing her to sprout horns, tearing through her hat. Her hair also began to increase in length. She was able to resist Shikamaru's bind on her.

"_This isn't good... I need to get closer to her in order to be able to hold someone of her strength," _Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Why don't you use some other kind of weapon?" asked Shikamaru.

"This flute is the only weapon I need. Now I'll play another tune for you. You'll like this one," spoke Tayuya, as she fully broke free. Shikamaru had no choice but to break with his jutsu. As Tayuya played her melody, Shikamaru's perceptions of his environment began to change. He threw a kunai at Tayuya, looking to hit her before getting lost in the genjutsu being cast upon him. Shikamaru screamed out loud in pain from the illusion he was experiencing. The kunai hit the branch Tayuya was standing on. She decided to use it to kill Shikamaru.

"Not bad for a little shit, but now it's over," spoke Tayuya, seconds from plunging the kunai into Shikamaru's neck. However, she found herself unable to move once again.

"How!?" shouted Tayuya. She noticed his finger was broken. "You broke your own finger..."

"Had to draw you in close somehow. You made it easy on me when you told me you only had that flute for a weapon," spoke Shikamaru. "Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu."

Shadow hands starting going up Tayuya's body, and began to choke her.

"It goes against my ways to hit a defenseless woman, but you're anything but defenseless," spoke Shikamaru. Tayuya grasped her throat, trying to throw off the hands. She began to use the power of her will to force the shadows off. She dug further into the power of the curse seal, making her horns increase in length. Slowly, the shadows began to back down.

"_There has to be something I can do... wait... if I can't choke her, then..." _thought Shikamaru. The shadow hands slid down further from Tayuya's throat.

"Looks like it's over for you; you can't beat my strength," spoke Tayuya.

"Beat your strength? Maybe I don't have to," spoke Shikamaru, and he withdrew the hands from Tayuya's throat, wrapped them around Tayuya's arm, and made her throw her flute before she could respond.

"No!!" shouted Tayuya.

"Even if you are truly without a weapon, I can't hold back against someone so intent on killing me," spoke Shikamaru, using Tayuya's surprise to hit her in the throat. As she gasped for air, Shikamaru delivered a blow to her gut, and knocked her off the tree. He heard her scream as she went tumbling down on her way to the ground. Shikamaru hopped down to where she fell. She was near her flute, trying to reach it. Her face was bloodied, and her seal had receded. Shikamaru stomped down on her arm, making sure she couldn't retrieve her flute. He then pulled out a kunai, and prepared to kill Tayuya. The kunoichi closed her eyes in anticipation, but noticed the kunai missed its target.

"Why?" asked Tayuya.

"Even if you are an enemy, I can't kill someone who's unable to defend themselves. You're already beaten, so why should I kill you?" asked Shikamaru.

"I would have killed you... _cough_" Tayuya coughed up some blood. Shikamaru grabbed her flute, and put it in his pouch. He pulled out some medical gear, and treated Tayuya's wounds.

"You're too soft..." muttered Tayuya.

"Tell me, why are you working for someone like Orochimaru. You're quite talented. It's a shame to see someone with a mind like yours on the wrong side," spoke Shikamaru.

"He found me when I was young... I was beaten daily as a child. No one wanted me. Not even my parents. They wanted a son to carry on their lineage. I was a mistake in their eyes... but Orochimaru... he recognized my potential..." spoke Tayuya, a few tears in her eyes.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but he only saw you as a tool. A means to his own ends. Tell me, in all your time working for him, for all that recognition, did he ever give you any kind of autonomy? Did he ever allow you to act for yourself, or did you have to follow his orders without question?" asked Shikamaru. Tayuya had no answer.

"The truth is hard to accept, but it's the first step in healing," spoke Shikamaru.

Naruto had caught up to Kimimaro in a clearing. He threw a kunai in the path of the pale skinned nin to grab his attention.

"Stop right there! Sasuke is coming back with me!" shouted Naruto.

"Sasuke will become the new container for Lord Orochimaru. Your friend is not a part of Lord Orochimaru's dream. I will not allow anything prevent his dream from being realized," replied Kimimaro.

"Then I'll have to fight you!" shouted Naruto, drawing his zanbato. Kimimaro looked over Naruto, trying to judge his strength. He then appeared to dislocate his shoulder, and popped a bone out through his skin. Naruto looked on in slight shock, as Kimimaro drew a sword made of his own bones.

What the!? Is that your arm!?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"This is the power of my kekkei genkai. The normal human body has 206 bones. However, for me, that number is somewhat more negotiable. I can use any bone in my body as a weapon, and replace it just as easily," explained Kimimaro.

"Bones break, I don't care how many bones you use, I'll break them all!" shouted Naruto, as he brought his zanbato to bear on Kimimaro. The Oto-nin used his sword to block the attack.

"My bones are harder than steel. You'll find they won't break as easily as you believe. Tsubaki no Mai!" shouted Kimimaro, as he began to rush towards Naruto. Steel hit bone as the two fought, neither one gaining ground.

"Impressive," spoke Kimimaro.

"I learned kenjutsu from a Konoha ANBU as a child. You'll find I'm not so easy to defeat," spoke Naruto, as he continued his assault. Naruto managed to cut Kimimaro on the cheek.

"I see I don't have to hold back against you," spoke Kimimaro, as he began to activate his curse seal. It wasn't visible to Naruto, but he could feel the increase in Kimimaro's intensity. Naruto was forced to duck one close slash.

"Looks like I don't have to hold back, either!" shouted Naruto. Naruto stepped up his attack, and the duel raged on. The barrel containing Sasuke began to smoke; however, Naruto and Kimimaro were too engaged in their duel to notice.

In Otogakure, Orochimaru sat in a chair, waiting for Kabuto to return from his lab.

"It's almost time, Kabuto. Soon, Sasuke will be here," spoke Orochimaru.

"How do you know? Confident in Kimimaro's abilities?" asked Kabuto.

"I don't expect to see him again. He was near dead when he left. He only needs to buy time for the completion of the ritual. Once its finished, Sasuke will make his way for here. With or without an escort," explained Orochimaru.

"Are you not expecting anyone to return?" asked Kabuto.

"Return or not, they've outlived their usefulness to me. All that matters is that Sasuke makes it here," replied Orochimaru.

"I see, Orochimaru-sama," spoke Kabuto.

"Why so down? I would never put you in such a situation. You are much more valuable then they are," replied Orochimaru.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," spoke Kabuto.

The barrel containing Sasuke was smoking wildly now. Anyone in the area could have seen it. However, Naruto and Kimimaro were still in a dead heat, neither appearing to gain any ground. The sound of their weapons clashing spread throughout the field.

"_I can't keep playing with him. I need to finish this,"_ Kimimaro thought to himself, fully activating his curse seal. Kimimaro's strength and speed increased to the point where Naruto had to use his Sharingan in order to keep up. However, Kimimaro was gaining ground on Naruto. He wasn't readily able to keep up with Kimimaro any longer. And then Naruto was backed against a wall. Kimimaro had shattered Naruto's zanbato, and nearly cut him in half. The length of his zanbato was what kept him out of reach of Kimimaro's sword.

"Damn it!" shouted Naruto. _"This isn't good, I've never fought someone this strong before. Kyubi, I need to use some of your power."_

"No problem Kit! Now take him down!" shouted Kyubi. Naruto began to tap into Kyubi's power. He didn't fully use his one-tailed form, but he did tap in enough to change his appearance.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, making a couple hundred bunshin appear. _"That should keep him occupied for a moment... now... what to do..."_

"Hmm... using numbers in place of skill will not be enough! Yanagi no Mai!" shouted Kimimaro. He pushed his sword into himself, and made two bone spikes appear from his palms. He began to engage the Naruto clones. They were being defeated left and right.

"_Come on... think... that's it!"_ Naruto thought to himself. He continued to guide his clones, hoping to learn something about Kimimaro's attack style. He found that his technique was highly acrobatic. The speed of its execution made the attacks of his clones useless. He stood by and watched as Kimimaro finished off his clones, and ran after him. As soon as Kimimaro got near, Naruto smiled.

"Makyou Hyou Shou!" shouted Naruto, trapping Kimimaro in a dome of ice mirrors.

"A trap!?" asked Kimimaro.

"I didn't use numbers to defeat you, I just needed a little time to think, that's all. See you in the next life!" shouted Naruto, and he drew shuriken, and began to assault Kimimaro. He moved around at high speed, throwing multiple shuriken at once. Naruto didn't stop until he was out of shuriken. He paused to look at his handy work. Kimimaro was still standing. Some shuriken had got through, while others were stuck in what looked like bone masks.

"What the!?" shouted Naruto.

"That was interesting. If I was any other man, I would be dead right now. You did well to do this much. These mirrors are rather bothersome, though. Teshi Sendan!" shouted Kimimaro. He fired off his finger tips into one of the mirrors, shattering it.

"Impossible... no one has ever smashed through those mirrors at full strength... Haku told me it was impossible to destroy them..." spoke a shocked Naruto.

"I don't know who this Haku is... but this person must have never fought someone like me," spoke Kimimaro. He ran out through the place the destroyed mirror occupied. Naruto dissipated the rest, and prepared another attack.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, making a single bunshin.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" shouted one Naruto.

"Fuuton: Bure-do no Kuuki no Jutsu!" shouted the other. Fiery blades made their way for Kimimaro. He was able to block the attack with the bone masks behind the skin of his arms and legs. His skin was burnt away.

"If that is your most powerful technique, then this fight is over..." Kimimaro was interrupted by the explosion of Sasuke's barrel. Sasuke appeared, though his hair was different. He appeared to return to normal.

"Alright Sasuke! Let's beat this guy, and go home!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke responded by laughing. He turned around to look at Naruto. His curse seal had covered half his face; one of his eyes was black with a yellow iris.

"The Sasuke you know is gone forever. I will become Orochimaru's new vessel, and help him achieve his goal of learning the jutsu of the world and crushing Konoha. You must be Kimimaro... take care of the Kyubi-brat for me," spoke the possessed Sasuke, as he ran off.

"You heard it from him. He will never return to you. It's time to end this," spoke Kimimaro.

"_Damn it... I guess I have _that_ technique again... oh well... hey, this could be fun, eh, Kyubi?"_

"If you like bones..."muttered Kyubi.

"_Beats forging a new sword"_ Naruto replied to Kyubi, as he began forming hand seals. "You'll like this one. It's unique only to me. It's how I got these eyes... those mirrors... Ninpou: Kekkei Genkai Heigou!" Red chakra emerged from Naruto, and ran through Kimimaro's body, then returned to Naruto, causing a momentary flicker.

"Your unique technique... is lacking," spoke Kimimaro. He was about to attack, but paused when he noticed Naruto dislocating his own shoulder.

"Like this, right? I just pop out the bone? The least you could do is tell me if I'm doing this right. You owe me a new zanbato. This is how you can pay me back. What's a matter? Too surprised to say anything, fine then," spoke Naruto, as he yanked the bone out. He made it as long as his old zanbato, and poured a large amount of chakra into it, making sure it would be strong and durable.

"Huh, it's lighter than my old one... no wonder you use these instead of regular swords," spoke Naruto.

"How... how could you possess Shikotsumyaku!?" asked a surprised Kimimaro.

"I sent my chakra into you, and used it to copy your genetic pattern, and integrate it into myself. As I said before, you owed me a new zanbato. Consider that little contribution making us even. Now then, are we going to fight, or not? I can't let Orochimaru get his hands on Sasuke!" shouted Naruto. He charged for Kimimaro onces again. His speed matched Kimimaro's. The bone using nin had to pull out his sword again. Even with his fully activated curse seal, he was barely able to keep up.

"_Very well, I will use level two, if that's what I must do,"_ thought Kimimaro. He fully activated the seal, darkening his skin, and making several protrusions appear. He had the appearance of a dinosaur.

"_Damn! I can feel his strength. By the time I'm able to get past him, Sasuke will have escaped!" _thought Naruto. Just then, a burst of sand knocked back Kimimaro.

"Sand... Sabaku no Gaara!!" shouted Naruto. Gaara appeared before him, looking at his opponent.

"Uzumaki... catch up to your friend, I'll take care of this one," spoke Gaara.

"You're on our side?" asked Naruto.

"Sunagakure and Konohagakure renewed their alliance. And besides that, I owe you a favor. You gave me my life back... my family... this is the least I can do for you. Now, get going," replied Gaara.

"Right. Be careful with this guy, he can manipulate his bones into weapons. He's very powerful, so watch yourself," spoke Naruto, as he ran after Sasuke. Kimimaro moved to intercept him, but was cut off by a wall of sand.

"I'm your opponent. Now, face me," spoke Gaara.

"So... you're Sabaku no Gaara, eh? And, as your name implies, you use sand. Fitting," spoke Kimimaro. He coughed up a little blood. _"I don't have much time. I can't afford to play around with him."_

"Teshi Sendan!" shouted Kimimaro, sending his finger tips towards Gaara. They were blocked off by his shield of sand.

"I see, seems you have quite the defense. Fine, let's see how you handle this. Tessenka no Mai! Tsuru!" shouted Kimimaro, as he ripped out his spine, and wrapped it around Gaara, as if it were a whip. Gaara protected himself with his sand, preventing the protrusions of Kimimaro's spine whip from cutting into him.

"Hana!" shouted Kimimaro, turning his left forearm into a bone drill. "This is the hardest bone I can produce. I doubt your defense will be able to save you.

"Saikou Zettai Bougyo: Shukaku no Tatte," spoke Gaara. A large statue composed of sand and bearing the form of Shukaku appeared before Gaara. Kimimaro was surprised.

"It seems you are not limited to the sand in that gourd. It does not matter, though. I have yet to meet a defense I cannot break through!" shouted Kimimaro, as he buried his drill into the statues. Gaara's expression didn't change throughout Kimimaro's attack; neither did Kimimaro's. It became a battle of will, as Kimimaro continued to drill away at the Shukaku statue. Kimimaro began to smirk, as his bone dissolved to dust.

"I suppose there is a first time for everything," spoke Kimimaro, as Gaara used his sand to break through Kimimaro's spine whip.

"It's over," spoke Gaara, "Ryuusa Bakuryuu!" An large wave of sand was kicked up, swallowing Kimimaro whole. Gaara made sure to plunge him deep into the ground. "Sabaku Taisou!" Gaara attempted to crush Kimimaro. When he felt the bone user was still alive, he buried him further into the ground.

"It's unfortunate that you chose to follow someone like Orochimaru... it seems you share your mistakes with tou-san... and are fated to pay the same price," spoke Gaara to himself.

"Mai!" shouted Kimimaro.

Gaara was surprised to hear Kimimaro's voice.

"Sawarabi no Mai!" shouted Kimimaro. A forest of bones sprouted from the ground.

"Sabaku Fuyuu," spoke Gaara, making a clump of sand to float on. He safely carried himself above the ground, safe from Kimimaro's attack.

"A last ditch effort to take your opponent with you... unfortunately for you, I was your opponent," spoke Gaara.

"Following in the mistakes of your father, am I? Orochimaru is my lord and savior! You should have joined your father!" shouted Kimimaro, as he went in to kill Gaara. He was centimeters short of giving Gaara the run through. There were few times in his life Gaara felt fear for his life. His expression changed to one of surprise. Upon realizing Kimimaro had suddenly died, his expression returned to normal, with a hint of pity.

"It seems fate fortunes me after all..." muttered Gaara, as he lowered himself to the ground. Kimimaro's body stood still, blood dripping out of his mouth. When Gaara made it past the bone forest, he dismounted, and took one last look towards Kimimaro, only to find he was gone. Gaara was once again surprised. He felt something behind him, and turned to see Kimimaro struggling to move towards Gaara. A bone was sticking out of his palm. He lost the ability to use the curse seal, and was barely able to stand.

"You would go this far for Orochimaru? Tell me... why? Why do this for such a person?" asked Gaara.

"He recognized me... my entire clan was killed. They tried to take Kirigakure, and failed. I was the only survivor. That's where Orochimaru found me. He recognized my abilities. He knew if I could survive such a battle at such a young age that I may be of use to him..." spoke Kimimaro. He fell to the ground. He was moving on willpower alone before. His will was broken by Gaara's words.

"He only sees you as a tool. You and I aren't so different. Tou-san made me into a weapon. I was never a son to him. Growing up as such, that's all I ever was... and then I met Uzumaki Naruto. When I fought with him, I saw that same pain that was trapped within my soul. When he pushed so hard to fight those who used to hate him... he changed me. Maybe I can pass this on to you... you no longer need to be tool. You can be a person, a person who can act of their own will, and not that of someone else," explained Gaara.

Kimimaro reflected on his past. His days of being trapped in a prison cell by his clan. It soon dawned on him that his existence with Orochimaru was no different. He was still a prisoner. He just didn't realize it until now.

"I was his tool... he never truly recognized me... only my abilities..." spoke Kimimaro through tears.

"Maybe your apparent illness was your only way of escape... your bodies way of telling you something," spoke Gaara.

Kimimaro stood up once again. He stumbled about, but felt a renewed strength. He still felt his illness, but he regained his will.

"I will be his tool no more," spoke Kimimaro, still stumbling towards Gaara.

"Konoha's Hokage is an expert medical nin... perhaps if I take you to her, she might be able to cure you. From there on, your choices are your own," spoke Gaara. He used his sand to support Kimimaro, and made his way back towards Konoha. He trusted that Naruto would not need his help to bring Sasuke back.

Naruto had finally caught up to Sasuke. He stood atop a statue. The person carved got Kyubi's attention immediately.

"Him..." muttered Kyubi.

"_Who?" _asked Naruto.

"Uchiha Madara, founder of the Uchiha clan... never mind that, focus on Sasuke," spoke Kyubi.

"So, you managed to catch up to me, did you? I'm not sure if I made this clear enough, but I have no intention of returning to Konoha. Sasuke is gone. Let go of him. You'd be doing a favor to us both. I have amplified his power beyond his normal limits. From his memories, I know this to mean that I can easily kill you. You have enough people in this world trying to kill you as is," spoke Sasuke.

"I'm not going to abandon Sasuke! I don't know what you've done to him, but I'll beat you out of him if I have to!" shouted Naruto.

"How naïve of you. Fine, if you need a demonstration so badly, I'll be more than happy to oblige..." Sasuke was interrupted.

"No!! You will not fight him!!" shouted someone bound in chains.

"Oh please, you speak as if you opinion matters. Sasuke-kun, you body is mine. Soon, it will become a part of me. You should be honored to become part of the greatest shinobi the world has ever known. Why resist?" spoke Orochimaru. The two were confronting each other within Sasuke's mind. Sasuke was bound, forced to watch Orochimaru use his body for his own purposes.

"You'll learn to keep quiet, once I've cast you into the dark recesses of my own mind. Be thankful you'll have company!" shouted Orochimaru.

"Uh... sorry about that, Naruto-kun. Seems your friend had something to say," spoke the possessed Sasuke.

"Who are you!?" shouted Naruto.

"I am Orochimaru... or rather, his will. A part of him. Just enough to keep Sasuke in line," replied Sasuke.

"Then talking really is useless... I may not be able to remove you from his body, but I'm sure someone in Konoha knows how to. I'll beat you into submission, and force you out of him!" shouted Naruto.

"You're in over your head, Naruto-kun, I suggest you..." Sasuke was cut off by Naruto knocking him off the top of the statue. He hit the water hard, but managed to pull himself up. He rubbed the blood dribbling out of his mouth onto his sleeve.

"My my, you are serious... very well, prepare yourself! I might have spared you, but now that I think about it, killing you and that miserable kitsune would be a great way to give a black eye to Akatsuki!" shouted Sasuke. Naruto pulled out his bone zanbato, and activated his Sharingan. Sasuke answered by activating the first level of his curse seal. Naruto ran down the statue he was on, and charged at Sasuke, full speed. Naruto's zanbato his Sasuke's katana hard.

"A bone sword? Seems you absorbed Kimimaro's kekkei genkai. Is that your only way to gain power? By stealing it from others?" asked Sasuke.

"My power is my own. Regardless of what abilities I have, my strength is my own!" shouted Naruto, as he knocked Sasuke away. The two charged at each other again, kicking up water in their wake. Every time their swords met, the shock wave sent a wave of water outward. After a few blows, Naruto was able to smash Sasuke's katana, forcing him back.

"So, you are indeed strong. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. But this is where playtime ends," spoke Sasuke, activating his Sharingan. He started making hand seals.

"Raikiri!" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto responded with his own jutsu.

"Rasengan!" The two charged at each other, a massive shock wave resulted from the meeting of the two jutsu. Both Naruto and Sasuke were knocked back. Their techniques canceled each other out. Naruto was the first to regain his footing, and ran for Sasuke again. He jumped into the air, and prepared his next technique.

"Makyou Hyou Shou!" shouted Naruto. Ice mirrors surrounded Sasuke. He laughed in response.

"Over the water!? How foolish! I need only escape under water!" shouted Sasuke.

"Are you so sure? Look down," replied Naruto. Sasuke did take a look down. He didn't like what he saw.

"What!?" The mirrors formed not the usual dome, but a sphere.

"What have you done!?" shouted Sasuke.

"It's over!" shouted Naruto. Since he was out of shuriken, he decided to borrow his weaponry from Kimimaro. He used Teshi Sendan in place of shuriken, and began to bombard Sasuke. Several bullets hit Sasuke. He then focused himself, resulting in a surge of dark chakra emanating from him. He used his Sharingan to find the mirror Naruto was occupying, and ran at it full speed. He smashed through the mirror, and knocked Naruto into the wall of the canyon. He pulled out several kunai, and threw them at Naruto, cutting him badly. He then grabbed Naruto by his head, and thrust him back into the wall. Naruto was bleeding profusely, and yet he still managed a smile.

"Enjoying the pain?" asked Sasuke.

"No... enjoying the view!" shouted Naruto. When he looked up, his Sharingan had three tomoe; it had finally completed itself. He tapped into Kyubi's power, fully realizing his one tailed form, and sent Sasuke across the lake they were on, and into the opposite canyon wall. Naruto charged at Sasuke at full speed, zanbato in hand. When he caught up to Sasuke, he was making hand seals.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke. Naruto easily ran through the attack, and smacked Sasuke with the flat of his zanbato, much like a bat hitting a ball. Sasuke was slammed into another cavern wall.

"Fuuton: Bure-do no Kuuki no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, sending air blades at Sasuke. He didn't have time to react, and was hit by a couple of the blades, leaving cuts across his left arm. Blood dripped from Sasuke's wounds. He looked onto Naruto, and felt the power of the Kyubi. It almost pushed him to the point of fear.

"Fine, if that's how it must be... then I'll use level two... and then... I'll kill you!!" shouted Sasuke in a tone laced with evil intentions. Sasuke's skin darkened. A cross mark appeared on his face. Sasuke stood there laughing, then paused as he felt to hand like wings emerge from his back. Naruto looked on in shock.

"You've turned him into some kind of demon... you monster! I'll never forgive you!!" shouted Naruto.

"Monster? Me? You're the monster! That miserable Kyubi! The Yondaime should have killed her and done the world a favor!" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke ran for each other again. Sasuke threw several kunai, only to have them all blocked by Naruto's zanbato. When Naruto got close, Sasuke used one of his wings to block Naruto's zanbato. The two continued to go the rounds, coming close to each other, and knocking each other back.

"Katon!" shouted Naruto.

"Goukakyu no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke.

Two fireballs hit each other. They exploded with a grand force, cracking the nearby cavern wall. Naruto and Sasuke ran around, and met each other. Naruto came close to cutting off Sasuke's arm. They ended up backing off from each other again. It was at the point that they realized they were evenly matched.

"How can this be... I should be dominating you! How could you be holding your ground against me!?" shouted Sasuke.

"Power is nothing without skill... you may be able to make Sasuke more powerful, but you don't know how to use his skills to their full potential," explained Naruto.

"Skill, huh? I'm one of the Sannin! I'll show you skill!!" shouted Sasuke, as he began making a familiar set of hand seals.

"So, it's come to this, eh? One last run down... fine by me! Rasengan!" shouted Naruto.

"Raikiri!" shouted Sasuke.

The two collided once again, in a blinding flash of light. Their chakra spilled out in a large orb of light, encompassing them both. Within that sphere, each was fighting to dominate over the other. And this time, one would succeed. As the light cleared, and the water calmed down, Sasuke was left standing, while Naruto was on the flat of his back. The chakra of the Kyubi had dissipated, and the Sharingan had left Naruto's eyes. He lay there, blood pouring from his mouth. Sasuke coughed up blood himself. He was no longer in his curse seal form. He looked down at Naruto.

"I lack skill, do I? I had enough to beat you!" shouted Sasuke.

"Uh... Sasuke... your eyes..." muttered Naruto.

"What about them... well... look at that," spoke Sasuke, as he looked into the water. His eyes had a star burst pattern. He knew what power it was looking at him.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan! That power those miserable Uchihas used to defeat me... is now mine!!" shouted Sasuke, "You should consider yourself lucky... I'm going to test it on you! Osamu had a rather nasty attack... one that would melt a person with sand... I wonder what Sasuke can do? Well, now I'll find out!"

The blood vessels in Sasuke's right eye began to fill, as he began to initiate a technique on Naruto.

"Huh... what is this..." came a voice.

"I will not allow you to control me anymore!!" shouted another voice. An explosion covered the area. Once again, Orochimaru found himself within Sasuke's mind. Sasuke had broken free of his chains. When Orochimaru looked down, he found Sasuke directly in front of him.

"Die!!" shouted Sasuke, as he plunged his katana into Orochimaru.

"Ah!! Don't do this... I can give you power... the greatest of all power..." pleaded Orochimaru.

"That's not the kind of power I want... Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!!" shouted Sasuke, incinerating the part of Orochimaru that had entered his body.

"Ah!!" shouted the possessed Sasuke. A dark chakra left from his body, and flew away, evaporating into nothing. Sasuke fell to the ground.

"What's... happening..." muttered Naruto.

Sasuke stood still for a moment, then stood up, gasping as if his air supply had been cut off. He looked around at his surroundings.

"Naruto... are you okay?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." muttered Naruto.

"I'm back... sorry you had to go through that... looks like we both got messed up pretty bad... he he... still equals..." spoke Sasuke.

"He he... I knew you wouldn't submit to that snake. You're going to have to carry me back... I can't walk..." muttered Naruto, as he passed out, a smile on his face.

In Otogakure, Orochimaru stood up, a look of surprise in his eyes.

"Orochimaru-sama, what is it?" asked Kabuto.

"Something is wrong... I can't feel his presence... I must do something... Asutoraru Tousha no Jutsu _(Astral Projection Technique)_," spoke Orochimaru. He closed his eyes.

Sasuke pulled up Naruto, and began on his way back to Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going!?" shouted a voice. Sasuke turned around to see a blurry form before him. He knew the shape of the body before him.

"Orochimaru, I'm not going to you. You've lost. My body is my own," replied Sasuke.

"Wait, what about power? Don't you want to be strong? To protect Naruto? To stop Akatsuki?" asked Orochimaru.

"You almost had me kill Naruto! As for Akatsuki, I'll gain power my own way!" shouted Sasuke.

"Fine. But know this, Sasuke. I will not give up so easily. I will have the power of the Uchiha. We will meet again!" shouted Orochimaru, before disappearing.

"So, it seems we have a common enemy," came another voice.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke.

"I am Zetsu, of Akatsuki. Our leader asked me to watch your fight," replied the plant man.

"Do you want to fight?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm not here to fight. There is someone who has interest in your power. Someone who is very interested," replied Zetsu.

"Who? You're leader?"

"In a matter of speaking. We are still very much interested in Naruto here, as well. I am impressed. You were able to force Orochimaru's presence out of you. That is no small feat. I thought for sure you would be heading off for him. It seems our leader was right. You are strong, as is Naruto."

"Is that all? You've shown yourself to compliment us?"

"I will reward your efforts with a piece of information. We won't make a move for three years. We need that much time to prepare ourselves to make use of those, such as Naruto. Until then, train hard. We want a little bit of a challenge when we make our move," spoke Zetsu, as he disappeared into the ground.

"_So, it seems Orochimaru and Akatsuki are against each other. That may be to our advantage later on..."_ Sasuke thought to himself, as he made his way for Konoha. On the way, he ran into the rest of the Konoha team sent to retrieve him. He apologized for putting them through so much, most of all, Sakura. Sasuke did something he rarely did when he confronted her. He cried for what she had to go through, nearly dying by his own hand, and then having to go against the powerful members of the Sound Four. The two embraced; Sakura forgave him for his actions, knowing it wasn't his fault. The Sand Siblings were also in the group, as well as the surviving three members of the Sound Four/Five. They continued on their way to Konoha. It took a day, but the group made it, and headed straight for the Hokage's tower, making a small stop by the hospital to drop off Kimimaro, under ANBU guard. The group explained what had happened during the mission, and that they had brought prisoners.

"Excellent work. Naruto, Shikamaru; it seems you've successfully completed your first mission as taichou," spoke Tsunade.

"Hai!" shouted Naruto and Shikamaru in unison.

"The rest of you should be proud as well; you did well to stand against the best Orochimaru has. You've dealt a damaging blow to a strong opposing force," spoke Tsunade. ANBU took away Kidomaru and Tayuya. They were going to get the pleasure of dealing with Ibiki. Tsunade decided to take a look at Kimimaro.

"So, you're of the Kaguya Clan, are you? I've heard of what happened to your clan. I thought you were all wiped out. I'm surprised to see there was one survivor," spoke Tsunade. Kimimaro remained silent.

"It appears you have some kind of illness. It's rare, but it can be cured. The process is rather long and involved, but the risk to you is minimal. You're lucky to have ended up here. Not many know about this disease," spoke Tsunade.

"Orochimaru... did he know?" asked Kimimaro.

"He isn't a medic. I should know, I was his partner," replied Tsunade, getting a curious stare from Kimimaro. "His medic, Kabuto, probably didn't know either; he's too young to know about it. When I was younger, there was an entire clan with the disease. We learned it was genetic. It stems from a genetic mutation, that, once present, is almost always passed on. That's where I learned to treat it. I suppose there is an irony to this... this clan was a noble clan of Kirigakure. It seems those you once tried to kill are now going to save you." Kimimaro remained silent, as Tsunade began the initial phases of the treatment. When she was finished, she went to see how Ibiki was doing. She found his captives were rather talkative.

"He has several bases. He moves around constantly to avoid being caught," spoke Kidomaru.

"And not just because of you, but also because Akatsuki is seeking him," spoke Tayuya.

"And where are these bases?" asked Ibiki.

"Throughout Ta no Kuni. Knowing the specifics will do you no good; if he thinks there's even a remote possibility of you knowing where he is, he'll build new bases elsewhere," replied Kidomaru.

"We'll tell you what we know, but it will be pointless to you," replied Tayuya.

"Ibiki, I trust your interrogation is going smoothly?" asked Tsunade.

"I didn't even have to do anything; they spoke to me freely. Seems they've opted to turn their backs on Orochimaru," replied Ibiki.

"Is this so? Your friend at the hospital mentioned something to that effect before falling asleep. Something about realizing he no longer wished to be Orochimaru's tool," spoke Tsunade. The two Oto-nin nodded in agreement. "Very well, I have a proposition for you."

Tsunade brought them to her office. In exchange for all they knew, she would offer them asylum within Konohagakure. If they chose, she would allow them to become ninja of Konoha, as soon as they had earned her trust. She told them to join her the next time she treated Kimimaro. The three decided to take her up on her offer, giving her a map with the locations of all of Orochimaru's bases. She would send ANBU out over the next month to these locations; abandoned buildings were what awaited them. In some instances, there were prisoners left behind. They belonged to the villages of Ta no Kuni, and were more than happy to be free.

Tsunade called on Sasuke; the Uchiha said he had something he needed to do.

"Hokage-sama, I know how to remove Orochimaru's curse seals," spoke Sasuke, as he showed his was gone.

"How?" asked Tsunade.

"My Mangekyou Sharingan. It allows me to enter the souls of people. I used it to purge my own soul of Orochimaru, and I'm sure it could do the same for the others," replied Sasuke.

Sasuke went to see the former Oto-nin.

"You... what do you want?" asked Kidomaru.

"I can give you your freedom. True freedom," replied Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Tayuya.

"I can remove your curse seals. Just look me in the eye, and I'll take care of the rest," spoke Sasuke, as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Within the two Oto-nin, he found a presence in the form of Orochimaru. He destroyed it in both Oto-nin, making their seals disappear forever.

"It's... gone..." spoke Kidomaru.

"Arigatou, Sasuke..." spoke Tayuya.

Next, Sasuke went to see Kimimaro.

"So, you're the one Orochimaru saw so much potential in," spoke the bone user.

"Tell me, do you still look up to Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke.

"No... he used me... he took away my freedoms, and used me as a tool... he promised me power..." spoke Kimimaro.

"He promises everyone power, but at the cost of their soul. I see you have the seal as well. I can purge you of him, and give you freedom, just as I did for your comrades."

"You would do this for a former enemy?"

"We're allies now. Just look me in the eye." Sasuke dove into Kimimaro's soul, and removed his seal. Afterwards, Sasuke went to see Tsunade.

"They were rather grateful. Maybe now they can start anew," spoke Sasuke.

"Perhaps they can. Sasuke, go and get some rest. Then bring Naruto here tomorrow morning."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sasuke made his way home to rest up. He figured Tsunade had a mission for them.

After everyone had a chance to rest, Naruto and Sasuke made their way to Tsunade's office..

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" asked both chunin in unison.

"I have a mission for you. It will last for about three years. You may come in now," spoke Tsunade. Itachi and Jiraiya appeared.

"Sasuke, you will train with Itachi. Naruto, you will train with Jiraiya. You two will be training outside of Konoha. Over this time, you will also be gathering information on Orochimaru and Akatsuki. According to Sasuke and Jiraiya's sources, Akatsuki won't make a move for three years. We will all use this time to prepare," explained Tsunade.

"As for Orochimaru, I found out that he had to swap into a new body, and will not be able to change again for three years," spoke Jiraiya.

"Naruto, you must be ready to deal with Akatsuki. Sasuke, you may have to deal with Orochimaru again, both you and Itachi," spoke Tsunade.

"At least we know for sure that Akatsuki and Orochimaru are opposed to one another. This may work to our advantage," spoke Jiraiya.

"We'll need time to say bye to everyone..." spoke Naruto.

"Of course," replied Tsunade.

Sasuke went off to see Sakura, while Naruto headed out to see Hinata.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you," spoke Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"I'll be gone for the next three years. It's important that I ready myself to face Orochimaru again," spoke Sasuke.

"Then... I want to come with you!" shouted Sakura.

"I'm afraid you can't... Sakura, become stronger. You must, if we are to face these threats together."

"But..." Sakura was cut off when Sasuke pulled her into an embrace, and gently kissed her on the lips.

"I'll be thinking about you the whole time, and I'll be sure to write to you when I can, letting you know what I'm up to."

"You better... Sasuke."

At the Hyuga compound, Naruto was holding a tearful Hinata.

"So I won't be able to see you for three years?" asked Hinata.

"It won't be so bad, Hinata-chan. It will be over before you know it," replied Naruto.

"But... I..."

"I know, but I have to do this alone. But you, you're strong, and you'll only get stronger over time. Ero-sennin gave this to me for you. It has all the suiton jutsu he knows. I need to do one more thing. I need to see Neji."

The two went to grab Neji. He was busy training with Hiashi. Naruto told him he needed to speak with him. Hiashi decided the two needed a break.

"What is it, Naruto-san?" asked Neji.

"Could you run your chakra though this card for me?" asked Naruto.

"Why?" asked Neji.

"It's an affinity card; it's how Jiraiya-sama found out what jutsu to teach me," replied Hinata.

"Like the one you used on Kidomaru? Okay," replied Neji, as he pushed his chakra into the card. It crumbled in response.

"Lightning affinity... then... here, this scroll has all the raiton jutsu Jiraiya knows. If you learn these, you will be able to diversify yourself, and gain techniques that will expand and build upon your existing talents," explained Naruto, as he handed the scroll to Neji.

"Arigatou, Naruto-san," replied Neji.

Hinata and Naruto walked off to where they could be alone, and shared a deep kiss.

"I'll be sure to send you messages when I can. Take care of yourself, Hinata-chan," spoke Naruto, before kissing Hinata again.

Naruto and Sasuke went around saying good bye to everyone they knew. They met up with Itachi and Jiraiya at Konoha's gates. Sakura and Hinata were there, as well as the Sand Siblings.

"So, this is it, eh? We won't see each other for three years, either. You better be ready to face me when we get back, Sasuke," spoke Naruto.

"I should be saying that to you," replied Sasuke.

The boys hugged and kissed their girls again, before parting ways. Itachi and Sasuke went off in one direction, while Naruto and Jiraiya joined the Sand Siblings. Jiraiya needed to let Sunagakure know about Akatsuki, and decided to go there first.

"So, what is Suna like, Gaara," asked Naruto.

"It's really not so different from Konoha. It's just... sandy," replied Gaara.

"Sandy? That's all you can tell me?" asked Naruto.

"You'll just have to see it for yourself," spoke Temari.

"You'll like it; it has the looks of a work of art, more so than your village," spoke Kankuro.

"Artistic, huh? Fair enough," spoke Naruto.

"Uzumaki..." spoke Gaara.

"Just Naruto."

"Very well, Naruto. I never did get a chance to properly thank you. You may not have realized it, but your fight with me changed my life. I have a new goal in life now."

"And that is?"

"To become Kazekage."

"And I want to become Hokage. Tell you what, let's see who gets the hot seat first, shall we?" asked Naruto. Gaara had a hint of a smile on his face, as the group continued off into the sunset. That same sunset had the eyes of two kunoichi, who decided to remain by the gates, looking on, and eagerly awaiting the return of their boyfriends.

_A/N: Asutoraru Tousha no Jutsu is something I figure Orochimaru would know, since he was a part of Akatsuki; I made up the name by literally translating "Astral Projection."_


	18. Emissary

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters_

_A/N: This chapter takes places between Parts I and II; my version of a "filler," sort of_

**Chapter 18: Emissary**

A year has passed since Naruto and Sasuke left Konohagakure no Sato. Just as the information retrieved by Jiraiya and Sasuke demonstrated, neither Akatsuki or Orochimaru had been active. A messenger bird from one of Konoha's outposts had just come in.

"Hmm, it's from the western outpost... for the Hokage's eyes only. Very well," spoke one of the people in charge of sorting messages coming into Konoha. The woman made her way to the Hokage's office, and dropped off the message. When the woman left, Tsunade opened up the message. She went wide eyed at its contents.

"_Attention Hokage-sama. A ninja of unknown origins has entered Hi no Kuni on his way to Konoha. The ninja refused to identify himself, forcing us to have to engage him in combat. We were unable to defeat him. I am the only one left without any life threatening injuries. You must send an elite team to intercept this man, and a medical unit to our outpost immediately."_

"_A single ninja was able to defeat everyone at the western outpost? One jonin, two tokubetsu jonin, and three chunin, all defeated by a single ninja? And I only have one team available to me. Guess I should be glad they're some of the best I have."_

Tsunade immediately sent out a medical team and for the team she had on standby. Several minutes later, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come!" shouted Tsunade. Three ninja entered the room; two chunin, and one jonin. One of the chunin had six arms, and wore an all black jumpsuit with a white wraparound belt. He also had a konoha hitai-ate. The second chunin was a konoichi wearing black pants and a black short sleeved top that ended in a way resembling a short skirt. She also had a hat with a konoha hitai-ate sewn on. The jonin of the group wore a black kimono with a gray undershirt, and a white wraparound belt, with a konoha hitai-ate sewn in.

"Kimimaro, I have an urgent mission for your team!" shouted Tsunade. The former Oto-nin nodded. She explained what had taken place at the western outpost, and the information she had regarding his most probable present location.

"One ninja?" asked Kimimaro.

"Keep in mind he was able to wipe out all the members on guard at the western outpost," replied Tsunade, "You are to stop him by all means necessary. Capture him if you can, kill him if you must."

"Very well, consider it done," spoke Kimimaro. He and his group moved out.

"_He's made great gains since he was first brought here a year ago. It took me three months to cure him of his illness. He was so quiet at first, speaking rarely. And then he spoke of his past, and how he thought Orochimaru had finally given him a new life, only to have it all shattered when he began showing signs of his illness. And then realizing the truth during his fights with Naruto and Gaara. I'm glad to see him taking steps in the right direction._

Kimimaro and his team dashed out to meet the mysterious ninja. They looked around the area near the outpost. They finally found signs of the path he followed.

"Kimimaro! Look at these branches here. Looks like someone just recently came by here!" shouted Kidomaru.

"Good work, let's go!" shouted Kimimaro.

"_I like the new Kimimaro... he hasn't threatened to kill us since we left Orochimaru,"_ Tayuya thought to herself.

"_Still the boss of the group,"_ Kidomaru thought to himself.

The three nin were on the path of the mysterious shinobi. They met up with the man in a clearing. The man appeared to be in wait for the team, as he was sitting down, looking in the direction they came. The man stood up. He was dressed in dark colors, with a green scarf, and a spiral orange mask bearing a hole over the nins right eye.

"Ah, Tobi was tired of waiting!" shouted the masked-nin.

"Who are you, and what is your business with Konoha?" asked Kimimaro.

"Tobi was asked to speak to the Hokage," replied the masked-nin.

"Is that your name? What business do you have with the Hokage?" asked Kimimaro.

"Yep! That's right, Tobi is my name. I'm not allowed to discuss my business with anyone except the Hokage," replied Tobi.

"If that is the case, then why didn't you tell this to the people at the outpost?" asked Kidomaru.

"If what you have to say is so important, why didn't those who sent you send us some kind of notice of your arrival?" asked Tayuya.

"I was told I didn't have to," replied Tobi.

"Your leader is rather arrogant, isn't he? Regardless of who this leader of yours is, you can't just come into our village, and demand to see the Hokage," spoke Kidomaru.

"Not to mention you could have killed those ninja manning the outpost," spoke Kimimaro.

"Oh, I was careful not to kill them. I even left one of them able to walk!" shouted Tobi.

"You're going to have to come with us," spoke Kimimaro.

"Oh? Tobi prefers to travel alone. Thanks anyway!" shouted Tobi, as he walked off. Kimimaro dashed in front of him.

"You _are_ coming with us," spoke Kimimaro, drawing his bone sword from his shoulder.

"You're a strange one," spoke Tobi. Kimimaro held his bone sword to Tobi's neck.

"Oh, you want to fight? Okay!" shouted Tobi. He kicked Kimimaro away, drawing shocked expressions from Tayuya and Kidomaru.

"_Who is this guy!? Kimimaro had him, and he knocked him away so easily,"_ thought Tayuya.

"_No one has ever surprised Kimimaro like that before!"_ thought Kidomaru.

Kimimaro got himself back up, his expression unchanging.

"Tsubaki no mai!" shouted Kimimaro, as he brought his sword to bear on Tobi. The masked-nin showed great skill in avoiding blow after blow. Kimimaro started showing signs of surprise.

"_That should have connected... what's going on?"_ Kimimaro thought to himself, as he continued his attack.

"Tobi is having fun!"

Kimimaro continued, increasing the speed of his attacks. Upon realizing Tobi was too nimble, Kimimaro decided to switch to another technique.

"Yanagi no Mai!" shouted Kimimaro, sprouting spikes from his palms. He decided to match Tobi's acrobatic motions with his own. Kimimaro felt his attacks start to connect, however, those hits were in the form of his attacks bouncing off of Tobi's mask. Kimimaro backed off, giving Tayuya and Kidomaru a chance to attack. Tayuya drew her flute, and began playing one of her genjutsu melodies. The world before Tobi changed. In his mind, he was trapped in a world where he was bound in chains. He was surrounded by corpses that had been cut up in some way or form. The chains around him tightened, attempting to reduce him to one of those corpses. Kidomaru used the opportunity to wrap up Tobi in his web. Once Tobi was secured, Tayuya allowed Tobi to return to the real world. The three Konoha-nin surrounded Tobi.

"Now, you will come with us," spoke Kimimaro.

"Nah, Tobi still wants to travel alone," spoke the masked-nin, who appeared to simply walk through the webbing, and strike Kimimaro. The bone user wasn't as easy to surprise a second time, and blocked the attack with bones surrounding his forearm.

"You're starting to get annoying," spoke Kimimaro, "Karamatsu no Mai!" Bones sprouted out from all over Kimimaro's body. He had trapped Tobi in a couple of them, and began to spin around rapidly before Tobi could find a way to escape his grasp. Kidomaru and Tayuya kicked the masked-nin in the back, and planted him into the ground. Tobi literally rolled _through_ their legs to avoid Kimimaro spiking him with another bone attack. Tobi kicked Kidomaru and Tayuya in the back, knocking them on top of Kimimaro. The bone user quickly retracted his bones to avoid bringing harm to his teammates.

"Ha ha, you can't catch me, you can't catch me!" shouted Tobi. Kidomaru and Tayuya were starting to lose their temper. Kidomaru decided that he was done playing around. He removed his hitai-ate, revealing his third eye. He made his bow and arrow, and drew it to attack.

"You know, I don't like playing it close, anyway," spoke Kidomaru, as he sent his attack at Tobi. As he predicted, the masked-nin backed off. Kidomaru kept making arrows to fire. He noted something about how Tobi was reacting to his attacks.

"I should have hit him twice by now. It's as if my attacks are going straight through him!" shouted Kidomaru.

"I noticed the same thing when I was fighting him earlier," replied Kimimaro.

"I see... he must know some kind of space-time jutsu, allowing him to move his body. Tayuya, he doesn't seem to be able to avoid sound based attacks. Try to get him into your genjutsu again. Once he's unable to move, all disable him with one of my arrows," spoke Kidomaru.

"Yeah, sure, just try to do it in one hit," replied Tayuya, as she began playing her genjutsu melody. Sure enough, Tobi was once again caught in an illusion. This time, he found himself confronting Kimimaro, being stabbed repeatedly by the bone users attacks. Kidomaru saw he was trapped, and fired off another arrow, intending to take out his legs. The arrow hit its mark, knocking Tobi away. Kidomaru once again bound him in web. Tayuya released Tobi from her illusion, and the group from Konoha ran over to the masked-nin. They looked him over.

"Still having fun?" asked Kidomaru, as he returned his hitai-ate to his forehead.

"Looks like you caught Tobi! Okay, Tobi will go with you," replied the masked-nin.

"_How can he still be happy and upbeat after having his legs crippled?"_ Tayuya thought to herself. The group made their way back to Konoha with their prisoner in tow.

In Konoha, Tsunade was busy training her personal student. A few days after Naruto and Sasuke left Konoha, Sakura had asked to be personally trained by Tsunade, so that she may become stronger, and better able to help Sasuke with the threat of Orochimaru. The two were busy with their daily training routine.

"Sakura! Stop trying to block my attacks, and dodge them! You'll never be a good medic nin if you can't avoid my attacks!" shouted Tsunade. _"Still, though, she has made great improvements since she first started training under me. She has quite the drive for improvement."_

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" shouted Tsunade, sending multiple fireballs at Sakura. The young kunoichi was able to dodge many of the fireballs, but was caught by some of the fireballs at the end of the attack.

"Not good enough! You need to be able to avoid all of them! If those were poisoned darts, instead of fire, then what would you have done? Remember, once your taken out, there won't be anyone left to care for you!" shouted Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" shouted Sakura.

"Now, again! Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Another round of fireballs were sent in the direction of Sakura. She was able to dodge all of them. However, Tsunade wasn't finished. Before Sakura could enjoy her success, she found herself evading shuriken. A couple left cuts on her arm.

"You still need work. Use your techniques on those cuts, and come to me when you're ready to try again," spoke Tsunade. Sakura channeled her chakra into her hands, and used her medical jutsu to heal her wounds. Shizune had appeared at the training field, and walked over to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, Kimimaro and his team have returned with a prisoner," spoke Shizune.

"Very well. Help Sakura with her evasion training," spoke Tsunade.

The sannin returned to her post in her office. She found Team Kimimaro with their prisoner.

"Good work, all of you. Why did you bring the prisoner here?" asked Tsunade.

"He's been going on and on about this message he has for you," spoke Tayuya, "he's been driving us crazy!"

"Yep! Tobi has an important message for the Hokage!" shouted the masked nin.

"Very well, leave him here, and standby outside," spoke Tsunade. The Konoha-nin nodded, and walked outside. They had to sit Tobi in a chair, since he was no longer able to walk on his own.

"So, you mind telling me what was so important that you had to fight my shinobi at our western outpost, and then attack the team I sent after you?" asked Tsunade.

"My leader told me that I had to get here and speak to you no matter what," replied Tobi.

"Oh, and who is your leader?" asked Tsunade.

"He is the leader of... Akatsuki," replied Tobi.

"What!? Who are you, and why are you here!?" shouted Tsunade.

"Leader-sama told me to tell you that he knows the Kyubi Jinchuuriki is a native of this village," spoke Tobi.

"Your group made that known to us when Uchiha Osamu and Hoshigaki Kisame attacked us last year."

"That's not all. We also know he is outside of the village. We even know where he is. We could take him anytime we wanted to."

"Then why haven't you?"

"We don't need him just yet. We're just gathering information right now. Much as you are."

"Then why are you telling us this?"

"Leader-sama said it was to make a point. Make a point that we could attack at anytime. That's why he told me to fight on my way here, instead of sending message of an ambassador. To make it clear we are all very strong. Tobi is really strong. Tobi is a good boy for following Leader-sama's orders!"

"Well, good boy or not, you're listening to an evil man. And now, you're our captive."

"Captive? Tobi isn't your captive. Tobi can leave any time he wants to."

"Oh?"

"See, Tobi just faked it because he was tired of playing with your Konoha shinobi," spoke Tobi, as he stood up, and went through the webbing restraining him.

"He's free!!" shouted Tsunade, as she leaped over her desk, in an effort to attack Tobi. She delivered a punishing blow to the masked-nins face, knocking him out through the office door. Kimimaro's team, and the two ANBU guards attempted to restrain Tobi. The masked-nin quickly picked himself up, despite apparently receiving a crippling attack from Tsunade.

"You won't get away this time!" shouted Kidomaru, firing several webs from his mouth. All of them went right through Tobi.

"Tobi doesn't have time to play with you all right now. Tobi needs to go away now. Bye bye!" shouted Tobi. Kidomaru moved to strike Tobi, only to hit air. Tobi had disappeared.

"Where is he!?" shouted Tsunade.

"There's no sign of him! It's like he vanished into thin air!" shouted Kidomaru.

"Search for him!!" shouted Tsunade.

Tobi was walking down the streets of Konoha, as if nothing had happened. He wasn't even worried about being caught. He decided to take a look around the village. He made his way to a ramen stand named Ichiraku Ramen. He decided to have a little meal while he had a moment. There was someone else there; a Konoha chunin with a scar going across his face.

"Hello my name is Tobi!"

"Oh, hello there. My name is Umino Iruka. Haven't seen you around here before," spoke the chunin.

"Tobi hasn't been in the village for a long time. Is the food here good?"

"We have the best ramen in town!" boasted an older man from the back.

"Hai!" shouted a young lady, with pride in her voice.

"Old man Teuchi owns the best ramen bar you'll ever go to!" shouted Iruka.

"Oh? In that case, Tobi will have a Shouyu Chashuu Ramen," spoke Tobi. After a few minutes, Tobi had his ramen. He lifted his mask slightly, just enough to uncover his mouth. It made a clicking noise when he had it at the right height, suggesting it had a setting for him to have it raised for him to eat, while still concealing his identity.

"Tobi, why do you where that mask?" asked Iruka.

"Tobi's face isn't so pleasant to look at," replied the masked-nin, as he was sipping on his ramen.

"I don't suppose you know Kakashi, do you? He's always wearing this mask. No one has ever seen him without it. It only covers his face below his eyes, though," spoke Iruka.

"Hmm... Tobi has heard that name before, but he doesn't know this person."

"What brings you here?"

"I had a message for the Hokage from my leader."

"Oh, I see."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a chunin here in Konoha. I spend most of my time teaching at our shinobi academy."

"Oh, are there any promising students?"

"A few. I always try to give equal attention to all the students regardless of their abilities."

"Ah, Tobi thinks that is wise."

The two continued to converse for a little while, while both were finishing their meal. Tobi asked Iruka about how his life in the village was, while Iruka asked Tobi about where he came from. He didn't have much to say about his origins, though.

"That was good ramen. Iruka was right!" shouted Tobi, as he put his mask back over his mouth. "It was nice talking to you, Iruka!"

"Likewise. Take care of yourself!" shouted Iruka.

As Tobi stepped out onto the streets, he heard shouting from the distance.

"Hone Misairu! _(Bone Missile)_"

Tobi avoided a series of pointed bones sent in his direction. He didn't notice that Kimimaro had gotten behind him. Kimimaro kicked him from behind, sending him down the street.

"Well, look at what we have here!" shouted Kidomaru, as he pulled Tobi up by his head, and knocked him back down into the ground with his other five arms.

Kimimaro drove a bone spike through Tobi's body. The masked-nin didn't even twitch in response. He simply got up, ignoring the bone spike all together.

"So, you want to play with Tobi again?"

"Who is this guy!?" shouted Kidomaru. Tobi delivered a heavy blow to Kidomaru, knocking him back.

"Tobi is tired of playing!" Tobi drew out a kunai, and prepared to bury it in Kidomaru's skull. Before he had the chance, he was knocked into the ground by a fairly large sword. A man appeared wearing black pants and a skin tight black tank top. Tobi had avoided being cut in half, but stood up only to face another shinobi.

"Zankuha!!" Tobi was sent flying backwards. Another nin appeared behind him, and started throwing senbon all around Tobi.

"Ninpou: Senbon Sakuretsu! _(Ninja Art: Senbon Explosion)_" The senbon burst into several other senbon, turning Tobi into a porcupine. A fourth nin appeared beside Tobi.

"Makyou Hyou Shou!" Tobi was trapped in a prison of ice mirrors. More senbon were thrown at the masked-nin. Tobi fell to the ground, and the ice mirrors dissipated.

The second nin walked towards Tobi. He was wearing black pants and a gray T-shirt with a long sleeved black shirt under it. His shirt had the kanji 命 _(fate)_. His hitai-ate was solid metal with strips going down the sides of his face. The third nin also walked over towards Tobi. She was a kunoichi with long, dark hair tied off with a purple bow near the end. She wore black pants with a gray skirt. She had a black shirt bearing the kanji 幻 _(illusion)_. She had a cow patterned scarf and a regular konoha hitai-ate. The first nin joined them as well.

"So, Zabuza-sensei, you think we got him?" asked the nin with the fate shirt.

"Keep you guard up, Zaku!" shouted the nin with the sword.

"Zaku, Kin. I see you two are doing well," spoke Kidomaru.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to those arms..." muttered Kin.

"Haku, he's still moving!" shouted Zaku.

Haku drew more senbon. Tobi stood up. All the senbon fell to the ground.

"Surprising Tobi like that... you should learn to play nice!"

Zabuza kicked the masked-nin into a run down building. Zaku stepped up to the building, and began making hand seals.

"Katon: Kaen Houshaki! _(Fire Release: Flame Thrower)_" Fire came streaming out of the holes in Zaku's palms, burning the building to the ground. Everyone looked carefully at the devastated building, searching for any sign Tobi had survived.

"What is everyone looking at?" came a voice from behind the group. Tobi started chuckling, as everyone turned to notice him.

"Is it speed!?" shouted Zaku.

"Even I couldn't trace it!" shouted Haku.

"Tobi has had his fun for today, see you la..." Tobi was interrupted by Tayuya kicking off the top of the building he was on. Kimimaro leaped up, and slammed Tobi into the ground. As he fell, Zabuza had his sword at ready, and appeared to cut him in half. However, the only thing that fell to the ground were two pieces of Tobi's mask. It was all the Zabuza had managed to hit.

"Damn it!" shouted Tayuya in frustration.

"He couldn't have gone far; let's spread out and find him!" shouted Zabuza. Both teams spread out.

Outside of Konoha, Tobi pulled out another mask to cover his face, and walked on down the road.

"A lot has changed since my last visit to the village," the masked-nin said to himself, using a different voice.

Zetsu popped out of the ground in front of him.

"So, how was the town?" asked Zetsu.

"Oh, just as busy as ever. I've rattled their nerves a little. That will do for now. I wonder how Suna will respond to my presence?" replied Tobi.

"I can't say for sure. They might be a little more... aggressive."

"I wonder if their food is any good. That ramen bar I visited back there was top rate."

The shinobi made their way for the desert. Tobi opted to take a normal pace, wanting to enjoy the journey. Zetsu complained about the arid conditions, and decided he would meet up with Tobi after he had concluded his business there. Tobi's trip to Sunagakure no Sato was relatively uneventful. He made his way to the main gate, and eyed the two guards.

"Who are you?" asked the first guard.

"State your business here," spoke the second.

"Tobi has a message for the Kazekage!"

"_We can't tell him we don't yet have a new Kazekage,"_ thought the first guard.

"The Kazekage in unavailable. He is on official business," spoke the guard.

"_Official business? I see they still have a hole to fill. As if I didn't already know, but I'll play along,"_ Tobi thought to himself. "Well, who can Tobi talk to?"

"The council may see you. However, before we can let you in here, you must give us some kind of proof of the importance of this message," spoke the second guard.

"I have information about... Akatsuki!" shouted Tobi.

"Akatsuki!? Why didn't you say so! Take him before the council immediately!" shouted the first guard to the second. Tobi was taken over to the Kazekage's tower. The council was gathered together to hear what the masked-nin had to say to them.

"What do you know about Akatsuki?" asked a man with a cloth covering his left eye.

"I know who they are after, the jinchuuriki. Specifically, Gaara, of this village. They plan to come here to capture him within the next couple of years," spoke Tobi.

"This is nothing we do not know already," spoke one councilor.

"Oh? I can also tell you what Akatsuki knows. They know about Gaara's absolute defense tactics, how he uses sand to attack and defend, even about that horrible transformation ability of his. They also know he was promoted to chunin at the last chunin exams, about his siblings and their tactics, and... that your village has been without a kage since the failed invasion of Konoha," explained Tobi.

"What!? How can that be!? No one knows about that!?" shouted another councilor in outrage.

"They know everything there is about your village," spoke Tobi.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Baki.

"Oh, that's easy! Tobi is a part of Akatsuki!" shouted the masked-nin with pride.

"What!?" shouted one council member.

"Get him!!" shouted Baki.

A diverse array of weapons and techniques were thrown in Tobi's direction. They all hit nothing. Tobi had disappeared. The masked-nin was in another part of the village, looking it over.

"_Now that I think about it, I don't think I've actually been here before. Hmm..."_ Tobi thought to himself. He found his targets right in front of him.

"Ah, so you're Sabaku no Gaara!" shouted Tobi. The Sand Siblings turned around to face Tobi.

"Who are you?" asked Kankuro.

"I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Oh? Well, what are you doing in our village?" asked Temari.

"I came to see the Kazekage. They told me he wasn't here, so I talked to the council instead," replied Tobi.

"What was it you had to tell the council?" asked Gaara.

"That my leader and the rest of Akatsuki are after you!" shouted Tobi, in a playful voice. Gaara wasn't amused.

"Wait... you're with Akatsuki!?" shouted Kankuro.

"Yep!" shouted Tobi. The masked-nin didn't realize that Karasu was right behind him. The puppet grabbed Tobi.

"Well, what should we do with this one?" asked Kankuro.

"I'm sure the ANBU would like to talk to him," spoke Temari.

"I don't think he'll be too talkative!" spoke Tobi from behind. He was leaning on Gaara's gourd. Karasu had a fake puppet imitation of Tobi.

"Kawarimi!?" shouted Kankuro, as he made Karasu drop the fake Tobi. Gaara had a very unamused look on his face. Tobi was knocked back by Gaara's sand. Kankuro had Karasu going after Tobi again. The masked-nin drew a kunai, and went toe-to-toe with the puppet. Tobi was able to avoid all of Karasu's hidden weaponry, and succeeded in cutting off one of Karasu's arms.

"Puppets are fun! Can Tobi have one?"

Kankuro was not amused with Tobi's playful personality. He had Karasu knock Tobi back into Kuroari.

"Gotcha!" shouted Kankuro, as pulled apart Karasu, revealing the knives at the end of the puppet's limbs. He then drove the limbs into Kuroari, listening to loud screams coming from the inside of the puppet.

"You shouldn't have killed him," spoke Gaara.

"He was with Akatsuki. I doubt the council will mind," replied Kankuro. Gaara appeared to ignore him, looking past him.

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Kankuro.

"Look," replied Gaara. Tobi was behind Kankuro. He started laughing upon seeing the surprised look on Kankuro's face.

"I love doing magic tricks, don't you!?" shouted Tobi. The masked-nin didn't get much of a chance to continue on his playful banter, as he was knocked away by a blast from Temari's fan.

"What? I can't let you two have all the fun," spoke Temari.

Tobi picked himself up, and began to run towards Temari.

"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!! shouted Temari, catching Tobi in a violent windstorm. The masked-nin was raised into the air by the force of the attack. Cuts started to appear in his outfit. Even his mask was scratched up by the attack. After several moments of being cut up in the attack, the windstorm stopped, and Tobi fell to the ground. It appeared as though he was unconscious.

"Well, that was easy. If all the Akatsuki are like him, then you have nothing to worry about, Gaara!" shouted Temari, with a big grin on her face. Gaara kept his eyes on Tobi. He motioned Temari to look over at Tobi; he was slowly getting up.

"That was fun! Do it again! Do it again!" shouted Tobi.

"What is this guy!? He should be lucky to have his head attached to his shoulders!" shouted Temari. Sand raced past Temari, and surrounded Tobi.

"Sabaku Kyuu!" shouted Gaara, wrapping up Tobi with his sand.

"Sabaku Sousou!" Tobi appeared to have been crushed by the sand. However, Gaara wasn't convinced. He held the Shukaku no Hoko in his hands, waiting for Tobi to pop out. He thrust his weapon behind him, hitting the masked-nin.

"Your tricks won't work on me," spoke Gaara.

"Oh?" replied Tobi. The masked-nin moved close to Gaara, and whispered to him, "then maybe I'll just have to fight you seriously!"

There was an explosion of sand, as Gaara and Tobi began their fight. Tobi tried blocking Gaara's attacks with kunai. Gaara's strength was beginning to overwhelm the masked-nin. Tobi tried backing away and throwing shuriken and kunai, only to have all of his weapons stopped by Gaara's sand. Gaara manipulated the sand below Tobi, and started pulling him into the ground.

"Tobi is stuck!!"

Gaara struck Tobi, appearing to cut his head off. The head went rolling into the side of a building. A cloud of smoke appeared from Tobi's head and body, revealing another Kawarimi.

"I told you, you're tricks won't work on me. Gaara had his halberd at Tobi's throat. He turned around to face the masked-nin, and noticed something that brought a look of surprise to his face.

"I must congratulate you... you're the strongest I've faced so far... still though, not quite strong enough," spoke Tobi, in a much darker tone. Tobi kicked Gaara hard in the gut, cracking his sand armor, and forcing him to drop his weapon. Tobi walked over to Gaara. He knocked away Karasu, as it tried to attack him. He walked through one of Temari's wind storm attacks, and continued to walk towards Gaara.

"Most interesting..." spoke Tobi, as he pounded Gaara's body, only to watch it crumble away into nothing. Gaara appeared from below, and launched Tobi into the air. Gaara restrained Tobi with his sand, and used it throw him into the ground, and onto his halberd, which he had stood up in anticipation. He spiked Tobi's body, and watched as it slid down the length of the weapon. Gaara watched his weapon fall down, and Tobi stand up. He held up Gaara's weapon.

"Advanced space-time jutsu, right?" asked Gaara.

"Very perceptive. You are correct. Here, this is yours," spoke Tobi, as he tossed Gaara his weapon.

"I have one more place to visit. I'll have to warn Deidara to be careful when he comes after you later," spoke Tobi.

"I'll be ready. I'll admit, I don't have the abilities to defeat you. You seem to be aware of this fact," replied Gaara. Tobi nodded in response. "I have one more question for you... are you a Uchiha?"

"All the strong Uchiha were killed. You should know that. I know that story made it far out of Konoha. Tobi had fun playing with you. Bye bye!" Tobi disappeared into nothing.

"It seems we have much training to do," spoke Gaara.

"At least we survived our first encounter with Akatsuki," spoke Temari.

"No, we were meant to survive. He had no intention of killing us; he merely wished to test our abilities... and rattle our nerves," spoke Gaara.

"Not that such a trick would work on you, right Gaara?" spoke Kankuro. The puppet user and his sister walked over to see if Gaara was alright after the hit he took earlier. "Step back, or I'll take my frustrations out on you!" Kankuro and Temari stepped back. Gaara made an attempt at a smile. He even almost chuckled.

"Gaara, we need to work on your sense of humor... that was just..." spoke Temari.

"Creepy?" chimed in Kankuro.

"Yeah, really creepy. Same with that smile," spoke Temari.

"Right. Let's go, we need to tell Baki-sensei and the others about our encounter," spoke Gaara.

Outside of Sunagakure, Tobi once again faced Zetsu.

"So, how did it go this time?" asked Zetsu.

"It was interesting, that's for sure. This jinchuuriki has some spirit. I had to start to get serious with him," replied Tobi.

"You? Get serious? You and serious haven't gone together since you took up Tobi's personality."

"No, I don't suppose so. Let's get to our last destination... Kumogakure."

"Ah yes, the Nibi, Nii Yugito."

Zetsu and Tobi made there way for Kaminari no Kuni. Zetsu waited outside the village for Tobi. A long stairway led to the main gate. Tobi began his ascent up the mountain housing Kumogakure. The people guarding their gate were surprised to see that the masked-nin didn't appear to be out of breath.

"So that's why you call it Kumogakure no Sato!" shouted Tobi.

"Uh... yeah... why are you here?" asked one of the guards.

"I need to talk to the Raikage!" shouted Tobi.

"And I need a new katana, but I doubt that's going to happen, either," spoke the guard.

"It's really important, it concerns a new opposing ninja force," spoke Tobi.

"Oh, does it now?" asked the second guard.

"Yep! I have information about Akatsuki!" shouted Tobi.

"Akatsuki? Never heard of them before," spoke the guard.

"You should, they're really strong," replied Tobi.

"You know what, we'll take you to the Raikage. But... just a little warning for you, she has a really short temper. If what you have to say really isn't that important... she'll kill you," spoke the second guard. The guard brought Tobi to the mansion of the Raikage. The village was surrounded my mountains, some larger than others. The guard led Tobi to the Raikage's office, and waited outside with two Kumo ANBU.

"So, you have something important to tell me, do you? And that would be?" asked the Raikage.

"There is a group of S-Rank Criminals, known as Akatsuki. The have been active in Hi no Kuni in the past, and have fought with Konoha's shinobi. The target of the group is the bijuu. They know about Nii Yugito, host of the Nibi, and are planning to attack your village to take her within the next two years," explained Tobi.

"Akatsuki, eh? All S-Rank criminals. I don't suppose you know the identities of any of the members?" asked the Raikage.

"They come from various villages; Taki, Suna, Iwa, Kiri, and Konoha. All members wear black cloaks with red clouds," replied Tobi.

"Oh? And I should believe what you're telling me why?" asked the Raikage.

"Because they sent me here to tell you; I work for Akatsuki. I'm only here to deliver this message, and get your attention," replied Tobi.

The Raikage said nothing. She thought over what Tobi was telling her, then blasted him with a raiton jutsu. Tobi appeared to disappear.

"Not bad, annoying little shit came in here knowing I would attack him like that. Guards! Find him!" shouted the Raikage.

Tobi was far from the Raikage's mansion, looking at Nii Yugito.

"You're the jinchuuriki of the nibi, are you not?" asked Tobi. Yugito turned around to face Tobi.

"What do you want?" asked the Kumo-nin.

"Tobi wants to play!" shouted the masked-nin.

"I don't have time to play with anyone right now," replied Yugito.

Tobi appeared before Yugito, and drew a kunai.

"Sure you do!" shouted Tobi.

"Raiton: Raiha! _(Lightning Release: Thunder Wave)_" shouted Yugito, firing lightning at Tobi, knocking him back. Tobi appeared to have been knocked out. His body had smoke rising from it.

"Pest," muttered Yugito.

"Who's a pest?" asked Tobi, as he kicked Yugito from behind. Yugito spun around, and formed another round of hand seals, and slammed her palm into the ground.

"Raiton: Joushou Rai! _(Lightning Release: Rising Thunder)_" shouted Yugito.

Lightning rose out of the ground, and launched Tobi into the air, covering Tobi's body in electricity. The masked-nins body fell to the ground. Yugito held her fighting stance, thinking Tobi would rise from the dead, or suddenly appear behind her.

"That tickled! Tobi likes playing with you!"

Tobi didn't have much time to talk, as a large, built man appeared behind him, and kicked Tobi hard enough to send him flying past Yugito.

"Kira!" shouted Yugito.

"Someone picking on you again, Kitten?" asked the man.

"I'm Tobi! I'm with Akatsuki! I only want to play with the jinchuuriki, not you!"

"Oh? So you like hunting jinchuuriki do you? I'm the strongest of the jinchuuriki! My skill in using my abilities with the power of the hachibi makes me the strongest opponent you and this 'Akatsuki' will ever face!" shouted Kira.

"_The Hachibi!? The Hachibi jinchuuriki is here!? Well, this just makes my life easier," _Tobi thought to himself. "You're a jinchuuriki? Well then, I'll play with you!"

Tobi ran after Kira, only to have his attacks blocked. Kira picked up Tobi by one of his arms, threw him in the air, and drew one of his swords. As Tobi's body neared him, he attempted to cut his body in half. All his sword went through was a log.

"You're speedy, aren't you?" asked Kira, sounding as if he enjoyed the fight.

"Tobi is really fast! Faster than you!"

"Oh? We'll see about that," replied Kira, as he dashed behind Tobi again, and launched him into the air. Yugito took the change to attack Tobi again.

"Raiha!" shouted Yugito, hitting Tobi with her attack. Tobi's body fell to the ground, once again appearing lifeless. Tobi simply picked himself up, and brushed himself off, as if nothing had happened.

"What are you?! You should be knocked out!" shouted Yugito.

"Calm down, Kitten! He's just trying to unnerve you!" shouted Kira, as he pounded Tobi into the ground. He picked Tobi up by his head, and looked at him eye to eye.

"What do you want?" asked Kira.

"I just want to let you know we'll be back in two years. I merely wanted to see your abilities, and tell my leader about you. We didn't even know that you were here!" shouted Tobi.

"Well, surprise, surprise. Now, get out of here!" shouted Kira, as he drop kicked Tobi, sending the masked-nin flying towards the mountains.

"Are you alright, Kitten?" asked Kira.

"I'm fine," replied Yugito.

"Don't let him bother you; he's just a freak in a weird mask. Nothing to be afraid of," spoke Kira.

"Easy for the great Kira Hachi to say," muttered Yugito.

Tobi appeared outside of Kumogakure. He was a little shaken from his encounter with Kira, but was fine otherwise.

"You look a little shaken? Was the jinchuuriki that strong?" asked Zetsu.

"There are two jinchuuriki here. Both the nibi and hachibi," spoke Tobi, "you missed one!"

"The hachibi!?"

"Yes, he goes by the name Kira Hachi."

"Is he strong?"

"I didn't fight with him for long, but he appears to be one of the strongest jinchuuriki. Potentially stronger than the Ichibi Jinchuuriki."

"I see. We'll have to tell Leader-sama about this."

"Yes, let's get away from here, first. I'm sure that Raikage already has a search party looking for me."

"Very well."

Tobi and Zetsu hid themselves within the mountains surrounding Kumogakure. When they were certain they were safe, they attempted to make contact with their leader.

"Ready?" asked Zetsu.

"Of course," replied Tobi.

"Asutoraru Tousha no Jutsu!" shouted both missing nin in unison. They appeared to their leader as shadows in his hideout.

"Leader-sama, we bear news of our mission," spoke Zetsu.

"Go ahead," spoke their leader.

"The Kyubi Jinchuuriki is out training with Jiraiya, one of the sannin of Konoha. The Ichibi Jinchuuriki is active in Sunagakure. The Nibi Jinchuuriki is active in Kumogakure. Also, we found that the Hachibi Jinchuuriki, a man known as Kira Hachi, is also active in Kumogakure. He appears to be one of the strongest of the jinchuuriki we have encountered so far," explained Zetsu.

"Did you get their attention?" asked their leader.

"I shook them up good! Tobi is a good boy!" shouted Tobi.

"Madara-sama, must you act like that? It's just Konan and me here; you don't need to keep up the act," replied the leader.

"You need to loosen up more, Pein. There is strength to be found in relaxing your nerves more," replied Tobi, as Madara.

"Very well, I'll try to 'loosen up,' but I would still rather you be yourself with me," replied Pein.

"Fair enough. How are the preparations going on your end?" asked Madara.

"Construction of the statue is going along smoothly. The ritual is going as planned. We will be ready to begin capturing the jinchuuriki in two years," replied Pein.

"Good; have the recon missions turned up anything?" asked Madara.

"I've yet to hear from any of the others," answered Pein.

"Have them continue. We will continue looking for jinchuuriki as well. I will be returning to Amegakure in a few weeks. I will talk to you then," spoke Madara, as he and Zetsu disappeared.

"So, he found one on his own? That makes things easier. I've already assigned the Nibi to Hidan. Perhaps I should assign the Hachibi to Kakuzu. That would be the most convenient option," spoke Pein.

"Sounds reasonable to me, Pein," replied Konan.

"Very well, I will inform the two the next time they make contact."

Pein and Konan disappeared into a room. There, Pein's five bodies were hard at work molding their chakra into a statue of some sorts. The foundations of which had already been laid. Pein and Konan joined with Pein's bodies to continue the ritual. The three hidden villages of Kumo, Suna, and Konoha have all had their meeting with Tobi, the second identity of the founder of Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara.


	19. Akatsuki Moves

_Disclaimer: I'm afraid that even after writing nineteen chapters I still don't own Naruto._

**Chapter 19: Akatsuki Moves**

In an abandoned field, away from any villages, Jiraiya and Naruto were busy training. Jiraiya was training Naruto to better harness the power of Kyubi. Both Jiraiya and Kyubi had come up with the idea. They realized that the seal was meant to degrade slowly over time, to ensure Naruto didn't get access to more power than he could actually control. Jiraiya felt it important that Naruto learn how to use the power of Kyubi to its fullest, in order for him to be able to deal with the threat of Akatsuki. Naruto had worked hard over the past two years to control up to three tails, a third of Kyubi's power. Naruto was learning the harness the power of a fourth.

"It's possible I may not be able to access it as of yet, Ero-sennin!" shouted Naruto. He was currently in his three-tailed form.

"We won't know if you don't focus, now, keep pulling on Kyubi's chakra," spoke Jiraiya.

"Kit, I think you can reach that level... I can feel it, that level of my power is able to get through to you, keep trying!" shouted Kyubi.

Naruto continued to focus, until the fourth tail formed. Naruto stood up, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow... this amount of power... it's both exciting, and scary... I could probably take you!" shouted Naruto.

"Well, we'll just see about that. There's no point in having that much power if you can't put it to good use. Let's see what you got!" shouted Jiraiya.

"Sure!" replied Naruto. He took a fighting stance, and readied to attack. He then started shaking, looking as if he were dizzy.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know... I feel... strange... ah..." muttered Naruto, as he fell to the ground. He was on all fours.

"Run... away... his mind... corrupted..." muttered Naruto, in Kyubi's voice.

"Corrupted?" replied Jiraiya. Naruto's skin started to crack, the blood leaking out surrounded Naruto's body. It soon covered his entire form. The blood molded itself to the chakra, giving Naruto the appearance of a small Kyubi. The beast before Jiraiya let out a load roar. Jiraiya started to back away. The creature started taking chakra into it's mouth, and fired a concentrated blast of chakra at Jiraiya, sending him flying into an old shed. Jiraiya started coughing up blood. His clothes were burnt away, and he had a huge burn mark on his stomach. The creature leaped up into the air, and landed on top of Jiraiya. Naruto looked like a wild animal, ready to kill it's prey. Before a death blow could be struck, the form of the fox disappeared. Naruto fell back. He quickly healed, then stood up again. His body was in perfect shape. He still had four tails. There was one key difference in Naruto's appearance. His eyes bore the pattern of a black three pointed stare embed in a black circle, imposed on a red iris. Naruto was panting from the strain imposed on him. He looked around, and noticed what had happened to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama!" shouted Naruto.

"Kid... your eyes..." muttered Jiraiya, before he passed out. Naruto looked at his reflection in a piece of broken glass. The shock of his reflection caused him to drop it.

"Man...gekyou..." muttered Naruto.

"Kit, are you alright? My power almost corrupted your mind!" shouted Kyubi.

"_I'm fine... I now have a Mangekyou Sharingan... it must be how I was able to regain control. I think we should stop at the fourth tail for now," _spoke Naruto to Kyubi.

"Agreed. Looks like the old man will live; his life's not in danger. You should bandage him up, though," replied Kyubi.

Naruto patched up Jiraiya. He was out for the next few days. When he awoke, Naruto explained to him what happened.

"I see, so you were able to regain control because of those eyes. I guess I should consider myself lucky," spoke Jiraiya.

"Itachi told me it takes some great sacrifice of some kind to awaken those eyes, though. For him, it was when he was forced to kill his best friend to protect Sasuke and me. For Sasuke, it was when he almost killed me while he was under the influence of Orochimaru's curse seal. It seems my almost killing you was mine. It's unfortunate that such a price has to be paid for such power..." explained Naruto.

"Kid, don't be so down about it. It can't be helped. Regardless of how you awoke that power, it will help you out ten-fold in dealing with Akatsuki. You should know full well how ruthless they are, after all of their victims we've found. You've seen what they do to find what they're after," replied Jiraiya.

"You're right, of course. Let's take it easy for a few days, until you recover. This goes without saying, but trying to access the fifth tail is out of the question. It's too great a risk to you and those around me," spoke Naruto.

"Agreed. There's no point in using a power that will only force you into acting against those you aim to save," replied Jiraiya.

Naruto had prepared a meal for Jiraiya and him. It consisted of some fruit Naruto had gathered from the abandoned farm. He checked to make sure everything he gathered was safe to eat. The next day, the two would make their way for a village to gather some more supplies.

In a mountain range out near the border of Hi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni, Itachi and Sasuke were busy in their training. Both had their katanas drawn.

"So, little one, I see you've improved a little over the past couple of years, but you need to step it up. If you can't get past me, you'll have no chance against Orochimaru!" shouted Itachi.

"Hey, it's not like you're the easiest person to fight in the world! You're stronger than Orochimaru!" shouted Sasuke.

"Flattery will get you no where!" shouted Itachi, as he ran at Sasuke again. Sasuke held his katana at ready, and parried the blow. The two kept exchanging attacks. The sound of metal ringing could be heard all throughout the area. The two kept knocking each other off the rocky peaks they chose for their duel. If one of them happened to fall off, he would grab the cliff with chakra in his feet, and charge after the other.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" shouted Itachi, making Sasuke's run up the mountain more difficult. Sasuke was ready for Itachi.

"Raikiri!" shouted Sasuke. Itachi barely missed being run through with the attack. The younger Uchiha did manage to leave a scratch on Itachi.

"Not bad. I see your finally understanding what I meant when I told you you would have to come at me with the intent to kill in order to benefit from this training. Only took you two years!" shouted Itachi.

"Less talking, more fighting! Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke. Itachi rolled away, and down the side of the mountain. Itachi then appeared behind Sasuke. Before Itachi could do anything, Itachi found a katana going through him. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"These kage bunshin of yours are getting old!" shouted Sasuke. Next, it was his turn to find himself with a katana going through his midsection.

"Oh really? Like you don't use them!" shouted Itachi, as the Sasuke in front of him disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Before Itachi could find the real Sasuke, the real Sasuke found him, and pulled him into the ground, leaving only his head visible.

"Have I told you lately how much I hate it when you do that?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, about this time yesterday. You know, you should really stop falling into this," replied Sasuke.

"Right, well, now that you've had your little moment of triumph, how about getting me out of here?" asked Itachi.

"No problem, nii-san. Kick ball!!" shouted Sasuke, as he kicked Itachi's head hard enough to send the rest of him into the air. Itachi flipped in mid air, and made sure to land on his feet. He recommenced his kenjutsu duel with Sasuke, as if he wasn't just kicked hard to the head.

"You really are hard headed!" shouted Sasuke.

"It seems to run in the family!" shouted Itachi, as he delivered a kick to Sasuke's face, knocking him down the side of the mountain.

"_I think he's going to feel that one tomorrow morning,"_ Itachi thought to himself.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke from above. Itachi barely had enough time to avoid being burned.

"Dare I ask how you managed to go from tumbling down below me to flying in the air above me?" asked Itachi.

"Who said I did?" asked Sasuke, as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The real Sasuke was still below, and had his katana ready for Itachi. He didn't notice Itachi had a kage bunshin behind him. The bunshin Itachi held Sasuke, while Itachi moved in for a finishing blow.

"Hey, Sasuke, how come you didn't see this one coming?" asked Itachi.

"What do I look like!? A Hyuga!?" shouted Sasuke.

"No, more like a foolish little nii-san," replied Itachi. Sasuke broke free of Itachi's bunshin, dispersing it, while parrying Itachi's attack with his katana.

"They don't make bunshin like they used to, eh?" asked Sasuke.

"Meh, if you couldn't break through something like that, I might have had to disown you," replied Itachi. The two continued exchanging metal and insults throughout the rest of the afternoon. Neither one getting close to actually killing the other. The two Uchiha brothers found themselves staring each other down at sunset.

"Damn, Sasuke, I think this is the longest we've gone in a while without taking a break," spoke Itachi.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Sasuke. The two sheathed their swords, and prepared to make their camp for the night. Itachi had some meat and vegetables for their meal that night.

"Man, this smells good!" shouted Sasuke.

"I'll bet it does. Even though I know first hand of my inability to cook, that does smell quite appetizing," spoke Itachi. The two started their meal. Itachi burnt the meat a little, but the two were too hungry to complain.

"So, it's been two years, give or take, since we left Konoha, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, about that," replied Itachi.

"And we'll be going back in less than a year, then. Thank Kami. Not that I don't mind hanging out with you and all, but it has been rough," spoke Sasuke.

"Yeah, I here you. Well, we did have some fun in that village a couple weeks ago," spoke Itachi.

"Yeah, great fun... until those girls realized we were peaking on them. Damn, why the Hell did I let you bring me into that? It's not like I don't have a girlfriend back in Konoha. Unlike some people," replied Sasuke.

"Hey, being labeled a missing-nin for so long really makes it hard to score with the ladies. It's hard to rebuild your reputation. Besides, I've got the Uchiha sexiness gene, I'll be able to find someone in no time when we get back!" shouted Itachi.

"I'll bet. Just try not to hit on that chick you were teamed up with on the mission to Iwa. I can't believe you hit on Hayate's fiancé!" shouted Sasuke.

"I didn't know they were engaged. I knew she had the hots for him and all, but I didn't think it was that serious when I left... sure found out the hard way," muttered Itachi. _"I'm not sure what was more convincing, her katana, or Hayate's. Damn, who knew such a sickly looking guy packed that much power."_

The two continued with their meal, and cleaned up. They went to sleep right after. They needed it; the next day was bound to be filled with more intense training. In both Naruto and Sasuke's camp, everyone was sound asleep.

The remaining time passed by quickly. Both pairs continued to train hard. Those in Konoha were also hard at work training. There was no shortage of hard work amongst the shinobi of Konoha. As the end of the third year approached, two pairs of shinobi approached Konoha.

"Ah, Sasuke, I thought we had beat you," spoke Naruto.

"I'm the faster one, remember?" replied Sasuke. The boys were three years older, three years stronger, and three years wiser. At least Sasuke was three years wiser. Their outfits had changed, as well. Naruto now sported a black kimono with an orange wraparound belt. His zanbato was strapped to his back uncovered. His hitai-ate was sewn into his belt. He had a pale orange undershirt. Sasuke was in black pants with a short sleeved black shirt. He had arm raps on both of his arms. His katana was hanging off of his belt. His his hitai-ate was on his forehead.

"Nice outfit, looks... traditional," spoke Sasuke.

"Yeah, it was Kyubi's idea. She thought it looked handsome," replied Naruto, "I see you've been getting style tips from Itachi nii-san."

"Yeah. I tried the ANBU armor out, but it wasn't me," spoke Sasuke.

"Well, I hope you two have been training as hard as we have," spoke Jiraiya.

"Oh, don't worry, we have," replied Itachi. The group finally made it to the gates of Konoha.

"Ah, Kotetsu! Izumo!" shouted Naruto.

"Eh... is that... Uzumaki? I see you finally dropped the mask," spoke Kotetsu.

"Yeah, I got tired of being compared to Kakashi-sensei," spoke Naruto.

"The village has missed you guys. It's good to see you back!" shouted Izumo. Both Kotetsu and Izumo saluted the group. They continued on their way to the Hokage's tower.

"Hey Naruto, what happened to your chunin flak jacket?" asked Sasuke.

"Tou-san's jacket? It was messed up during training, unfortunately. Same with my original hitai-ate. I salvaged that for my belt. As for the jacket, I'm still going to keep it. It doesn't really match with my new style, anyway. What happened to yours?" asked Naruto.

"Cut in half. I was able to save my ass using a kawarimi, but the jacket was cut in half," replied Sasuke.

"You should keep it; memories of your first, you know?" spoke Naruto.

"Meh, it's no big deal to me. I can understand why you kept yours, because it was your father's and all, but I didn't really have any special attachment to mine," replied Sasuke.

"Makes sense, I guess. I wonder if your mom has kept our rooms clean and what not?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sure she has. Frankly, I can't wait for one of kaa-san's meals!" shouted Itachi.

"I'll bet you are, nii-san. After three years of your cooking, I know I can't wait," spoke Sasuke. Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya had a little laugh at Itachi's expense, as the group finally made their way to the Hokage's tower. There was another group meeting with the Hokage when the group arrived.

"Kimimaro... nice outfit," spoke Naruto.

"Naruto? That you?" asked Kimimaro.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to thank you. Thanks to that kekkei genkai of yours, I've never run out of weapons, and I no longer need to buy any! Arigatou!" shouted Naruto. Kimimaro was silent.

"I see you guys have done well. Glad to see you're on our side," spoke Sasuke.

"We can't thank you guys enough. If it weren't for you, we would still be with Orochimaru," spoke Kidomaru.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have met Shikamaru," spoke Tayuya, while blushing a little.

"Eh?" asked Naruto.

"She started dating Nara a little while ago. I swear, she acts like such a girl around him!" shouted Kidomaru.

"Shut up! Fuck head!" shouted Tayuya.

"Ah, there's the Tayuya we all know and love," replied Kidomaru. He got a nice bump on his head for his comments.

"That happen often?" asked Naruto.

"Every other day," replied Kimimaro.

"Shut up bone head!" shouted Tayuya.

"I'm still here, you know," spoke Tsunade.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" shouted everyone in the room.

"Kimimaro, your team is free to go. Take the next couple of days to rest. I'll let you know when I have a mission for you," spoke Tsunade.

"Hai!" shouted the three members of Team Kimimaro. The group left the office.

"So, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and the pervert. I take it your training has gone well?" asked Tsunade.

"Very much so! I bet I could take on an ANBU!" shouted Naruto.

"I _know_ I could take on an ANBU!" shouted Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke shared a glare.

"Itachi, Jiraiya, did they pass?" asked Tsunade.

"Sasuke passed with flying colors," spoke Itachi.

"Naruto needs a little work in the brains department, but he passed," replied Jiraiya.

"Pass what?" asked Naruto and Sasuke in unison.

"I've asked Jiraiya and Itachi to test you over the course of these three years to see if you had the qualities required to promote you two to jonin rank. Congratulations, you're now jonin alongside another one of your other comrades," replied Tsunade.

"Really? So Shikamaru is a jonin, too?" asked Naruto.

"No, actually, Hyuga Neji became jonin in your leave. The rest of the people in your age group became chunin," replied Tsunade.

"Huh. Well, it's good to know everyone has been working hard training while we were gone," spoke Sasuke.

"I might have to spar with Neji, for old times sake. Just to see how much stronger he got," spoke Naruto.

"You should have seen him in the chunin exam. Those raiton jutsus he learned surprised everyone," spoke Tsunade.

"So, if we're jonin, does that mean we would be able to command a squad of genin?" asked Naruto.

"You could. I would rather you have some more experience first, before trying to take on such a role. Besides, we won't have another graduating class from the academy for a year," replied Tsunade.

"I see," replied Naruto.

"Now, there is one more thing I have to tell you. About two years ago, a member of Akatsuki infiltrated Konoha," spoke Tsunade.

"What!?" shouted everyone.

"He didn't come here to fight with us. He said his task was to warn us about their taking action soon. We don't know when they'll move," spoke Tsunade.

"They're already on the move," spoke Jiraiya.

"One of Jiraiya-sama's contacts told us they have begun. We believe they will try to target Gaara first," spoke Naruto.

"It seems they have to get Naruto last. We don't know why," replied Jiraiya.

"I see. Well, about the member who came here. He wore an orange swirled mask. He wasn't dressed in the cloak. He appeared to be an associate, rather than a full member. He seems to be a master at space-time jutsu. We were unable to capture him," explained Tsunade.

"He was probably sent to unnerve us. Not that I'm worried about such a nin," spoke Itachi.

"Well, he was not one to be underestimated. He took out the shinobi we had at our western outpost. On his own. He was able to elude Team Kimimaro, as well," replied Tsunade.

"Seems like a strong opponent. I can't wait to meet him," spoke Sasuke.

"I wouldn't mind testing a couple of my new techniques on him," spoke Naruto.

"About that... Naruto, Sasuke and I need to talk to you later," spoke Itachi.

"Eh? Sure, Itachi nii-san," replied Naruto.

"Itachi? Did you and Sasuke find out anything interesting on your journeys?" asked Tsunade.

"We found the locations of some of Orochimaru's bases. The prisoners he held were very forthcoming with information. We know the locations of several of his current bases," replied Itachi, as he handed Tsunade a map with the bases marked on it.

"Does he know we have this information?" asked Tsunade.

"He doesn't, but those aren't his main bases. He visits those sites rarely. The last time he moved them around was three years ago. Probably to make sure any information Sasuke carried with him was invalidated," replied Itachi.

"I see. Good work, both of you. You two have had a long mission. Relax, and get reacquainted with your families and teams. Dismissed!" shouted Tsunade. The groups headed out, and started marching down the streets of Konoha.

"So, Naruto, where are you going first?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I think we should both head home first. I'm sure your mom has been worrying about us. That goes for you, too, Itachi nii-san," replied Naruto.

"Hey, it's not like I really had anywhere else to go," replied Itachi.

"You were thinking of going drinking with some of your ANBU friends. You can't hide that from me. Not to mention you kept bugging me about how much you missed hitting the bar with all of them," spoke Sasuke.

"I'll probably go over to the Hyuga compound, and see how Hinata is doing afterwards," spoke Naruto.

"Yeah, I should probably go and see how Sakura is doing. I hope she's been training as hard as we have," spoke Sasuke.

"I'll hit the bar, definitely," spoke Itachi.

"What about you, Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto.

"I'll probably hit the hot springs," replied Jiraiya.

"I'll pretend not to be surprised..." muttered Naruto. Jiraiya parted ways with the group. When the remaining three made it to the Uchiha compound, Mikoto gave them quite the warm welcome... in the form of a hug that almost killed the three of them.

"Air..." muttered Naruto.

"Need..." muttered Itachi.

"Air..." muttered Sasuke.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just so happy to have my boys back!" shouted Mikoto, "How about a nice, big dinner! I'm sure after Itachi's cooking, Sasuke could really use it."

Itachi looked down in shame at the comment. "I got better..." he mumbled.

Mikoto cooked them up a storm. The group had a grand meal. All three ate until they couldn't eat anymore.

"So much better than Itachi's cooking!" shouted Sasuke.

"So much better than my cooking!" shouted Itachi.

"Oh, how I missed your mother's cooking! Neither me nor Ero-sennin can cook this well!" shouted Naruto. The group shared bits about their travels with Mikoto, before taking off. Itachi stopped Naruto, remembering he had something to talk to him about.

"Naruto, I meant to ask you about this, but have you been able to attain the Mangekyou Sharingan?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, over six months ago. That was an awful day... I lost control over Kyubi's power, and almost killed Jiraiya-sama... if it hadn't appeared, I'd have never regained control," spoke Naruto, in a dark tone.

"I was afraid you were going to say that... There was something I wanted to warn you about... you see, I never thought to tell you guys about this because I thought you would never be in the position to attain the Mangekyou Sharingan. Now that you have though... I need to warn you that repeated use will degrade your eyesight," spoke Itachi, in a dead serious tone.

"I already know. Kyubi's power regenerates my eyes; I won't go blind. I thought it was only because I wasn't a Uchiha," replied Naruto.

"It happens to us, too. There's only one way for a Uchiha to overcome this," spoke Sasuke.

"And that would be?" asked Naruto.

"To give up ones eyes to ones sibling," replied Itachi.

"What!? That means that one of you two have to..." spoke Naruto.

"Yeah... I've already decided I would sacrifice my eyes to Sasuke once they were no longer of use to me,' replied Itachi.

"There might be another way," spoke Naruto.

"How?" asked Itachi.

"I might be able to use my kekkei genkai heigou on you two, and make a copy of your eyes. I don't know if it will work, though," spoke Naruto.

"It's worth a shot. To tell you the truth, I wasn't really looking forward to going blind," spoke Itachi.

"And I'm not too in love with the idea of taking nii-san's eyes; not to mention Uchiha legend states those who take the eyes of a sibling become immortal. I don't want to live forever," spoke Sasuke.

"Well, stand back. I'll give it a shot," spoke Naruto. The blond began making hand seals, making a red chakra leak out.

"Ninpou: Kekkei Genkai Heigou!" shouted Naruto. The red chakra wrapped around Itachi and Sasuke, and traded places within the two. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Well?" asked Naruto.

"My vision is back to perfect," replied Itachi, "let me see..." Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. It's appearance hadn't changed. "It's no longer a strain. Did it look different? It's said the powers of the two are supposed to combine."

"Looks the same. This might be because it's not quite the same as changing your eyes. I can't say for sure. Even Kyubi didn't know how that would affect the two of you. If it keeps your eyes working, then I guess it was worth it," spoke Naruto.

"Hai, arigatou, Kyubi," spoke Itachi.

"Aww, he thanked me. Tell him I'm grateful, Kit," spoke Kyubi.

"Kyubi appreciates it. Well, now that we have that settled, I'm going to go see Hinata. I don't plan to be serious at all for the next twenty-four hours!" shouted Naruto, as he dashed off.

"That's Naruto for you. Serious one moment, then the opposite the next," spoke Sasuke.

"Yeah. Time for me to hit the bar. I wonder if Yugao is around?" muttered Itachi to himself, as he dashed off.

"_I guess I better go and see how Sakura is doing,"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

At the bar, Itachi ran into Yugao, just as he had planned. He saw her there with Hayate. Itachi noticed that Hayate had an ANBU tattoo.

"Well, look at who joined the club!" shouted Itachi.

"Oh, Itachi _cough_ didn't know you were back," spoke Hayate.

"Just got back today. What I miss?" asked Itachi.

"You missed our wedding. You would have liked it. We had the old man conduct it," spoke Yugao.

"I was going to have you as our best man. Had Genma instead. We have it on tape _cough_ if you want to see it," spoke Hayate.

"Wow... guess that means I should stop flirting with you, eh Yugao?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, that might not be such a bad idea," replied Yugao.

Naruto had finally arrived at the Hyuga compound. He gently knocked on the main door. When it opened, it revealed a certain lavender haired kunoichi. Her hair had become long over the time Naruto had been gone. She had adopted the traditional Hyuga robes. Her's were a pale blue, with violet edgings.

"Hinata-chan... you look beautiful!" spoke Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. Naruto nodded. The two shared a hug and a passionate kiss. Hinata invited Naruto in.

"Hey, Hiashi-sama!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto? Is that you? Welcome back! Have you been well?" asked Hiashi.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," replied the Naruto. Neji appeared at hearing Naruto's name.

"Naruto, good to see you again," spoke Neji.

"Same. Wow, we all look alike, don't we?" asked Naruto, noting Neji was also in the traditional Hyuga outfit. Neji didn't have a comment. "Oh, Hinata, I found this while on my travels." Naruto pulled out a scroll, and unsealed a gift from it. Naruto and Hinata sat in the living area. Hinata opened up the gift. It was a musical box, with an ornate pattern on the outside. There were gemstones embedded on the top. Inside, it said "always thinking of you," as it played a beautiful little melody. Hinata set it back down, and hugged Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata with a bit of a squeaky voice.

"Hey Neji, still living the life of a bachelor?" asked Naruto. Neji ended up almost choking on the slice of bread he was eating.

"Neji has been dating one of his teammates," spoke Hinata.

"For the love of Kami, please tell me it's Tenten and not Lee," spoke Naruto.

"It's Tenten," muttered Neji.

"Hey, be proud of it! You seem so timid at the thought. C'mon, show the strength you used to become jonin!" shouted Naruto.

"You heard about that?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama told us when we returned. She also promoted me to Jonin, along with Sasuke," replied Naruto.

"You're a jonin? Kami help the genin who call you sensei," spoke Neji.

"I would tend to agree. I'm not going to be taking that up for a few years," spoke Naruto.

"Good choice," replied Neji.

"He he. I heard you were promoted to chunin, Hinata-chan. I was glad to hear you've been training so hard," spoke Naruto. Hinata blushed. "I'm proud of you." Hinata fell into Naruto's arms, with a smile on her face.

"Need a room?" asked Neji.

"Neji? You have a sense of humor?" asked Naruto.

"Gai-sensei said it would help with the stress of being a jonin. He threw in some nonsense about 'youthful flames' or something," replied Neji, "I think I'll go back to training now."

"Some things never change," spoke Naruto.

"Hinata nee-chan!" came a voice from up the stairs. The owner of the voice came down the stairs, only wearing undergarments.

"Hinata nee-chan, have you seen my..." spoke Hanabi. She stopped upon seeing Naruto, blushed brightly, and ran upstairs.

"Wow... your sister is kind of cute... yeah... that was really awkward..." muttered Naruto.

Hinata chuckled a little; she thought the moment was rather humorous.

Sasuke made his way to the Haruno residence. He tapped on the door, and waited for a response.

"Hmm... maybe she's not home?" muttered Sasuke to himself, as he began to walk off. He then noticed someone coming down the street. He recognized her form immediately, and got a mischievous idea.

"Uh... I think Tsunade-sama is trying to kill me..." muttered Sakura, as she was walking by. She felt someone wrap arms around her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Sasuke whispered into her ear.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked to herself. She turned around to see the smiling Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura, as she tightly hugged Sasuke. The two shared a kiss, before Sakura invited Sasuke inside.

"I heard from Tsunade-sama that you had been promoted to chunin. I'm glad to hear you've been training hard," spoke Sasuke.

"Training hard? You have no idea! I've been training under Tsunade-sama herself. She almost killed me!" shouted Sakura.

"Oh... do you smell burnt clothing?" asked Sasuke.

"Close call..." muttered Sakura. _"I can't believe it... he shows up after three years, and I'm all hot and sweaty."_

"I need a shower, if you don't mind waiting. Kaa-chan isn't home yet. Just wait here in the living room," spoke Sakura.

"Uh... sure," replied Sasuke. He patiently waited for her to finish, until he started getting thirsty.

"Hey, Sakura!!" shouted Sasuke, as he slowly crept up the stairs. "Sakura-chan!" He didn't realize Sakura was singing to herself, and unable to hear him. When he got up the stairs, he found himself face to face with a naked Sakura.

"I think I'll just search your kitchen for something to drink," spoke Sasuke, as he turned around, blushing.

"Uh... yeah... good idea..." muttered Sakura, also blushing, as she was frantically reaching for a towel.

After several minutes, Sakura made her way back down the stairs, wearing her casual clothing. Sasuke found some instant tea in her kitchen, and had prepared some for the both of them. Sasuke told of his exploits while he was out training with Itachi, and how he was more than ready for a rematch with Orochimaru, should it ever come to that. Sakura talked about how the village had been peaceful over the time Sasuke and Naruto were gone. The village had regained the strength it had before Orochimaru's failed invasion of Konoha. She then went into the harsh training she had under Tsunade. Sasuke thought it interesting that the both of them had so many close calls with their training. The two joked about hooking up Itachi with Tsunade.

Meanwhile, out in the middle of Kaze no Kuni, two men dressed in black cloaks with red clouds, wearing straw hats with white fabric strips, were walking towards Sunagakure.

"Sasori no danna, how much longer until we are there, eh?" asked one of the pair. He was taller than the other,and had long, blond hair flowing down his back. His left eye was covered with his hair. There appeared to be some kind of device covering his left eye.

"Not much longer. You made sure to prepare yourself, right? We are facing a jinchuuriki. One of the more powerful ones, Deidara," replied the shorter member. He had a mask over the lower half of his face. What could be seen looked rough, like that of an older man.

"I brought one bag, and my specialty, hm," replied Deidara.

"You better hope that's enough. I'm not going to save you if you run into trouble. I have enough to worry about in keeping the guards busy," spoke Sasori.

"It's more than enough," replied Deidara. The two continued on their path. When they arrived, there was one man standing in wait.

"Do you remember who I am?" asked Sasori. The man nodded.

"Hai, Sasori no danna. I have taken care of the guards here at the gate. The entire village is aware of your plans to take Gaara. There are guards posted throughout the village," replied the man.

"Good, Yura. You have done well. I will need you to assist me with preparations necessary for our escape. Deidara, scout the village, take down the guards, and bring the jinchuuriki here. Avoid grabbing too much attention. We need to get in here and get out of here as quickly as we can. You know how much I hate to be kept waiting," spoke Sasori.

"Hai, Sasori no danna. I will have him here soon enough, hm," replied Deidara. He made some clay come out of the mouth on his hand. He molded it into the form of a bird, and made a hand seal. The bird became large enough for Deidara to ride on. Deidara began his reconnaissance of the village, leaving Sasori to plant his traps at the gateway to the village.

"_Hmm... this village is rather artistic. I might just have to destroy it,"_ Deidara thought to himself, as he was flying over the village. He noticed there were three guards in the immediate vicinity of the Kazekage's tower. He made three small insect like models, and turned them into living bombs. They latched onto the guard's heads. At Deidara's command, he caused them to explode, killing all three of the guards instantly. Deidara scoped out the area a second time to make sure there were no other guards in the area. After he confirmed the guards were all wiped out, he landed on the top of the Kazekage's tower.

"Infiltration successful," Deidara said to himself.

"Not quite," came a voice from behind the former Iwa-nin. He turned around to find himself face to face with Sabaku no Gaara.

"Ah, so you must be Gaara? The youngest person to ever attain the rank of Kazekage. You must be quite special, eh? One of the more respectable jinchuuriki," spoke Deidara, "How did you know I was here, eh?"

"Birds like that aren't found in this desert," replied Gaara.

"I see. That makes sense. I'll have to keep that in mind the next time I have to come here, hm," replied Deidara.

"Why are you here?" asked Gaara.

"I'm here for you. I would rather you come without putting up a fight, hm. I hate keeping others waiting," replied Deidara.

Gaara answered by sending sand at Deidara. The former Iwa-nin responded by hopping onto his bird, and taking to the skies.

"So much for the easy way, eh?" spoke Deidara, as he rode through the sky. He began making multiple bombs, and sending them towards Gaara. The Kazekage was easily able to avoid being injured through use of his shield of sand. Gaara began manipulating the sand around him, using it to reach out towards Deidara. As the sand drew near, Deidara continued flying up higher and higher.

"I see, so that was the absolute defense I had heard of. And, true to your name, you both attack and defend with sand, hm," spoke Deidara. Gaara had summoned more sand from the desert floor below, and began riding the sand, chasing Deidara through the skies above. Deidara continued making his small scale explosives, hoping to find a way to catch Gaara off guard. However, Gaara's defense left no openings for the Akatsuki member. Gaara formed a large claw from the sand, reminiscent of Shukaku. The claw attempted to grab Deidara. The blond-nin responded by attempting to destroy the sandy form before him. He was unable to succeed, and was nearly knocked out of the sky. His speed was all that spared him.

"So, I am at a disadvantage after all, hm? It seems Sasori no danna may have been right about my lack of preparation," spoke Deidara to himself, as he was being chased throughout the village by Gaara's sand.

The fight had gotten the attention of those residing in the village. Baki, and the other high ranking Suna-nin were making preparations for a counter attack. Baki was furiously looking for Yura, wondering how the Akatsuki members had found a way to get past the defenses established at the main gate. However, Yura was not to be found. Baki sent a squad out to the gate to look for Yura, and any signs of other Akatsuki members. Kankuro had also noticed the fight, and was on the roof of the Kazekage's tower, observing the fight from below. Out by the gate, Sasori was putting the final touches on his escape plan. He noticed that Deidara had drawn a lot of attention from his fighting.

"I tell him not to grab any attention, and he raises the entire village. Perhaps next time I should ask him to put on a grand show. Maybe then he'll finally succeed in infiltrating a place without getting everyone's attention," muttered Sasori to himself. He was clearly angered by Deidara's actions.

Over the center of the village, Gaara had drawn Deidara into a trap, chasing the Akatsuki member into a sphere of sand he had gathered. He attempted to trap Deidara. The former Iwa-nin had made it out, but his bird was destroyed. One of the sand arms grabbed Deidara, and began swinging him around like a rag doll. The blond was unable to respond right away to the attack. He found himself helpless in the face of the attack. He found himself flying through the air. Deidara quickly made another bird for himself to ride on. At this point, he found himself being chased by another limb of sand. Deidara was caught off guard. He was still attempting to recover from the previous attack. The sand encased Deidara's arm, and began creeping up Deidara's body. Deidara responded by making several explosives, trying to destroy the demonic appendage. However, he was not successful. Deidara then attempted to put some more distance between himself and Gaara, hoping Gaara would not be able to maintain the technique over long distances.

"Sabaku Sousou!" shouted Gaara, crushing Deidara's arm. The former Iwa-nin let out a grunt of pain in response. He continued flying away. His left arm was crushed to the point of no longer being useful. The destroyed limb hung uselessly from Deidara, dripping blood. Deidara turned around, and pulled an about face in front of Gaara.

"You are quite the bothersome jinchuuriki. Stronger than I was expecting, hm. Tell me, what would you do if I were to attack this village, eh?" asked Deidara, as he pulled out his specialty. The figure looked like a hooded ghost. Deidara cast it in front of him, and turned it into a gigantic statue. "This is my specialty, C3. It has enough power to destroy your entire village, hm. Now what will you do?"

Gaara's normally emotionless face turned to one of shock. He looked on as the bomb began to drop.

"Everyone! Take cover!" shouted Baki.

"Too late! Katsu!" shouted Deidara. There was a bright light as the bomb exploded. However, the village was left unharmed. A large blanket of sand had protected the village. However, a small explosive headed towards Gaara. His shield of sand kept him from harm. Unfortunately, this sand was laced with Deidara's explosive clay. Small clay insects began infiltrating Gaara's defensive shield.

"Now you will know that my art... is a blast!" shouted Deidara. The insects detonated, crippling Gaara. His shield fell, revealing Gaara's cracked sand armor. The Kazekage kept his consciousness long enough to move the blanket of sand away from the village. Gaara fell from the sky upon moving the sand away from the village. Deidara caught Gaara, and flew off towards the gate, avoiding arrows being fired at him.

"Stop! Hold your fire! You might hit Kazekage-sama!" shouted Baki. The assault ceased, and Deidara flew away. He met Sasori at the main gate.

"You took too long," spoke Sasori.

"He was tougher than I though, danna, hm," replied Deidara.

"I told you to prepare yourself adequately," spoke Sasori.

"I got him, didn't I?" asked Deidara.

"Let's go. You know how I hate to keep others waiting," replied Sasori. The pair walked off, with Gaara still in the clutches of Deidara's bird. A squad of Suna-nin attempted to pursue, only to be caught in Sasori's trap. Explosives collapsed the gate, burying everyone alive. Kankuro, and two other Suna-nin, were the only survivors. Kankuro dropped off the two nin, and ran after Deidara and Sasori. He was able to track the Akatsuki pair by the sand chipping off of Gaara. The Akatsuki pair found themselves dealing with Kankuro.

"Surrender Gaara, or you will pay the consequences!" shouted Kankuro.

"Oh? You seem rather confident," spoke Sasori. Kankuro unsealed his puppets. Deidara grinned at the sight.

"I'll leave this one to you, hm. I shall deliver the jinchuuriki to the base," spoke Deidara, walking off. Kankuro used Karasu to attack Deidara, but a scorpion like tail blocked the attack. Deidara continued on his way.

"_You drew the worst kind of opponent for a Kugutsu no Jutsu duel,"_ Deidara thought to himself.

Back in Suna, Baki ordered a message sent to Konoha, asking for assistance in dealing with the events that had taken place, they had reported that Gaara had been captured, and that their own forces were unable to move out of the village.

Back in Konoha, Naruto had just found out about Gaara attaining the rank of Kazekage.

"So, he made it as a kage before I did?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, that's what Sakura told me," replied Sasuke.

"Damn. Well, they did have an opening. It only makes sense that he got to the hot seat before I did. He he. It's only a matter of time before I join him," spoke Naruto, with pride behind his voice.

"You're still a little rough around the edges, kid," spoke Jiraiya. He suddenly appeared behind the two.

"Ero-sennin? Shouldn't you be doing research on your next big novel, or something?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I would be, but I have a gift for a certain someone. A certain mask loving jonin who has fallen in love with my books," replied Jiraiya.

"You know, Itachi nii-san loves those books, too," spoke Naruto.

"I heard that even Zabuza has taken a liking to the series," spoke Sasuke.

"Yeah, I was there when he was introduced to the series," replied Naruto.

"I have one for them, too, but I wanted to give it to Kakashi first," spoke Jiraiya. The trio found the one eyed jonin walking down the street from the Hokage's tower, reading Icha Icha Violence.

"Ah, Kakashi-san, just the man I was looking for," spoke Jiraiya.

"Oh? You need me for something?" asked Kakashi. Jiraiya pulled out a green covered book, and tossed it to Kakashi. The book was titled Icha Icha Tactics.

"A new book!? This one hasn't even been released yet!" shouted Kakashi, in a voice of lecherous delight. Naruto jabbed Jiraiya in the ribs.

"What was that for?" asked Jiraiya.

"Kyubi did it, not me," replied Naruto.

"Well, tell that bitch to lay off of me!" shouted Jiraiya.

"What did you call me!?" shouted Naruto, with a feminine voice.

"Uh... the most lovely lady I've ever seen?" replied Jiraiya.

"You have five seconds. Run, squirrel, run!" shouted Kyubi-Naruto. Jiraiya was chased throughout the village by Naruto. Sasuke was finally able to get a hold of Naruto.

"Let me go! I'm going to bash his face in!" shouted Kyubi-Naruto.

"Hey, take it easy, he didn't mean it!" shouted Sasuke.

"I warned that pervert not to push his luck around me! I promised Kit I wouldn't kill him over the past couple of years, but now that we're back, I'm going to get back at him ten fold for every act of perversion he committed!" shouted Kyubi-Naruto. Ten seconds later, Sasuke found himself on his back, and Jiraiya found himself buried in the ground. Kyubi receded back to the depths of Naruto's mind, allowing Sasuke to breathe a sigh of relief. The two pulled Jiraiya up, and escorted him through town. As the three were walking along, Shizune came running down the street, looking for Naruto and Sasuke.

"There you two are! An emergency situation has come up. We've gathered your teams at the Hokage's tower. Come on!" shouted Shizune. The group rushed across town as fast as they could. They were greeted by their team members, and Itachi. The only person missing from the group was Kurenai.

"Where's Kurenai-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"She's out on a mission, and will not be back for a few days. For now, Itachi will be leading your team," spoke Tsunade, "Now, here is the situation. A little while ago, we received word that two members from Akatsuki attacked Sunagakure. They have captured Gaara, and destroyed the main gate, leaving Suna's forces unable to form a pursuit team. Your mission is to meet with the shinobi of Suna, track down Akatsuki, and rescue Gaara at all costs. We cannot allow Akatsuki to secure any of the jinchuuriki. Naruto, you need to be especially careful. I'm wary of sending you out on a mission involving Akatsuki, but your teams are the only ones available. You have no time to waste. Get moving!"

The group rushed out of the Hokage's tower. Everyone split up to gather supplies, and met up at the main gate of Konoha. Naruto was the first to arrive.

"I can't believe they got Gaara... and crippled a hidden village... are they stronger than Osamu and Kisame?" Naruto muttered to himself. The rest of the group arrived promptly. Jiraiya was there as well.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Itachi.

"Hai!" shouted everyone else.

"Be careful out there, Naruto. As much as I would like to join you, I need to go and gather more information on Akatsuki. Be careful. And keep yourself in check," spoke Jiraiya.

"I understand, Jiraiya-sama. Good luck," spoke Naruto.

"Alright, it will take three days to get to Suna. Let's get moving. The sooner we get moving, the sooner we get Gaara back," spoke Kakashi. Everyone nodded and headed out.

"Naruto... whatever you do, don't lose control..." muttered Jiraiya.


	20. Plight of the Jinchuuriki

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the series or anything related to it_

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long. This chapter is length of two chapters, so that should make everyone happy, right? I'll try to update more frequently in the future, but don't hold me to it_

**Chapter 20: Plight of the Jinchuuriki**

"Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu!" shouted Kankuro, as Karasu's limps raised up, a knife revealing itself at their ends. The knives were sent into the slots on Kuroari. Screaming followed, allowing Kankuro to breathe a sigh of relief. He was one step closer to retrieving his brother. Kankuro noticed there was something off about his attack. He looked his puppet over and over, and noticed there was no blood. Sand started leaking out of the slots on Kuroari. Kankuro opened the puppet to reveal a suna bunshin of Sasori in place of the real one.

"Ah, what fun this has been. I've rather enjoyed playing with you, but playtime is over!" shouted Sasori, as he revealed himself. His scorpion like tail headed straight for Kankuro. The puppet user was able to guard himself by use of his third puppet, Sanshouuo. The tail bounced off of the protective shell offered by the puppet.

"Impressive. You were able to quickly react to my attack and protect yourself," spoke Sasori, "however, no defense is without it's weaknesses."

Sasori sent his tail out at Kankuro again. This time, the tail hit the side of Sanshouuo, destroying the hinge holding up the shield. The piece of metal guarding Kankuro was knocked away, leaving the puppet user exposed. Kankuro quickly responded by sending Karasu and Kuroari after Sasori again. Kankuro was able to capture the true Sasori within Kuroari.

"This is it! Kurohigi Kiki..." Kankuro was interrupted by Kuroari's chest exploding outward. Sasori was able to escape imprisonment. With Kuroari destroyed, Kankuro was left with only Karasu for protection. Kankuro continued his attack, revealing all of the weapons hidden within Karasu. Sasori was prepared, and able to anticipate everything Kankuro did. After Sasori has finished evading gas bombs and poison darts, he used his scorpion tail to destroy Karasu, and on towards Kankuro. The puppet user was able to avoid being run through by the tail, but was cut as the weapon passed him by. Sasori retracted his tail, and watched as Kankuro pulled up the pieces of his puppets in a last ditch effort to defeat Sasori. Daggers were easily deflected by Sasori's tail. Kankuro fell to the ground, grasping the place he was cut.

"My poison should be taking effect about now. You'll soon find yourself completely paralyzed. You won't be able to move, let alone attack," spoke Sasori.

"How... how were you able to anticipate my attacks so easily?" asked Kankuro.

"He he. Karasu, Kuroari, and Sanshouuo... it's been a while since the last time I played with them," spoke Sasori.

"Wait... if you know them this well... then that means you're..." stuttered Kankuro.

"That's right, Akasuna no Sasori. I remember the time I spent when I originally built those puppets you use. I'm surprised they were passed down to someone like you. I'll give you credit, though, I haven't had that much fun in a fight in quite sometime," answered Sasori. The Akatsuki member found himself dodging another dagger limb thrown at him. It ended up cutting off a piece of his mask.

"Oh, still have some life within you? Are you that determined to fight me?" asked Sasori.

The couple of parts Kankuro salvaged from his puppets for attack fell to the ground. Kankuro was no longer able to control them.

"You still cling to life, even though your death is upon you. Very well, I shall let you live for now. But know this; you will be dead within three days," spoke Sasori. He retracted his scorpion tail, and headed off to join Deidara.

"Gaara..." muttered Kankuro, as he passed out. Sasori dashed in the direction his partner had been going. He managed to catch up to Deidara about a half hour later.

"It seems you had some fun with him, hm?" spoke Deidara.

"After the time you spent with fighting that jinchuuriki, you shouldn't be complaining to me about taking time," spoke Sasori.

"We both had our fun. Let's get this jinchuuriki to the base before Leader-sama loses his patience, eh?" replied Deidara.

"Right, I hate it when I make people wait," spoke Sasori. The two continued off further into the desert, with no sign of pursuing shinobi.

Outside of Konoha, Team's Seven and Eight were rushing towards Sunagakure at their best speed. They knew the longer they took, the lower the chances were of them being able to rescue Gaara. On the way, the group ran into Temari.

"Temari!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh, Uzumaki-san. It's been a while," spoke Temari.

"We don't have time to make small talk. Gaara has been captured!" shouted Naruto.

"What!?" shouted Temari. She joined the group, and listened to what they had to say about the current situation.

"Akatsuki has made their move, and taken Gaara? We can't allow this to happen!" shouted Temari.

"That's why we have to hurry. I'm not about to let one of my best friends be taken away by those creeps!" shouted Naruto.

"Temari, what brings you out here? I thought you would have been in Suna?" spoke Sasuke.

"I've been assigned as Suna's ambassador to Konoha. I was there to discuss plans for the upcoming chunin exam," replied Temari.

"Oh, I see," replied Sasuke.

"He isn't up to date about all the events taking place in Konoha; he and Naruto just returned to the village after being away for almost three years," explained Sakura.

"I see," replied Temari. The group continued on their way. Meanwhile, back in Sunagakure, a group men had been put in charge of clearing out the debris that was blocking the gate. They had made sure to diffuse any leftover explosives that didn't go off.

"Baki-sama! The gate is now clear. What should we do now?" spoke a Suna-nin.

"We need to send out a team to back up Kankuro. We must make sure they are careful not to end up in a fight with the two," spoke Baki.

"Very well, I will have a team on their way within the hour," replied the Suna-nin. He walked off to follow through with his orders. Baki was on his way to meet with the Suna Council.

"We are vulnerable without a Kazekage. We must consider appointing a Rokudaime!" shouted one council member.

"We do not yet know the fate of Gaara. We need to focus on his rescue first!" shouted Baki.

"We cannot afford a repeat of what took place after the disappearance of the Sandaime. We must appoint a new Kazekage!" shouted another council member.

"No, we must focus on recovering Gaara!" shouted Baki.

"The village will be better off without that monster running free. Allowing him to lead this village was a mistake. Thankfully, that's one mistake we no longer have to live with!" shouted the first council member.

"How can you say that!? He protected this village, even though it meant him having to sacrifice himself. And you're saying we should abandon him just like that!! Have you no shame!?" shouted Baki. The council chamber became quiet following Baki's statement. Everyone looked to him for suggestions to their next course of action.

"Right now, we need to focus on three things. We need to track where Gaara is being taken. Once our support from Konoha has arrived, we will then work out a mission to rescue him. Second, we need to keep the majority of our forces stationed throughout the perimeter of the village. The third is information control. We must not allow information about the Kazekage's capture to get out to opposing villages," explained Baki. The council members nodded in agreement to Baki's decided course of action. Upon laying out the critical points of defense for the village, the council was dismissed, allowing Baki a chance to consult with Suna's military leaders.

"Is there any sign of Yura?" asked Baki.

"Not yet, Baki-sama. We must consider the possibility that he was killed in the attack," replied a Suna jonin.

"Very well. Keep looking for him. Until he turns up, you are in charge," spoke Baki.

"Hai, Baki-sama!" shouted the jonin, before he took off to continue his duties. A couple hours passed before Baki heard from the team sent to pursue the Akatsuki members.

"What do have for me?" asked Baki.

"They've gotten Kankuro. Two of the members of the team have brought him back. He is in critical condition," spoke the Suna-jonin.

"What!? I need to see him right away!" shouted Baki. He rushed to the hospital to see what shape Kankuro was in. He was barely conscious.

"What's his status!?" shouted Baki.

"Not so good, Baki-sama. While his physical injuries are minor, it appears that he has been poisoned," spoke a Suna-medic.

"Is he able to speak?" asked Baki.

"If you have something to ask of him, please be quick. We must treat him quickly if he is to have any chance of survival," replied the medic-nin.

"Kankuro, what did you learn from your encounter?" asked Baki. Kankuro tried to speak, but his voice was hard to make out. Baki moved over to Kankuro's side. Kankuro whispered something in his ear. Upon hearing what Kankuro said, Baki's face became one of shock and surprise.

"Treat him immediately," spoke Baki, as he left the medic-nin to do their work. Baki's military advisor was outside waiting for him.

"The situation is worse that we thought," spoke Baki.

"What do you mean?" asked the jonin.

"It appears that Akasuna no Sasori was one of the two who attacked," replied Baki.

"That explains how they knew our defenses so well. How are we going to fight someone like him?" asked the jonin.

"We have no choice; we're going to have to consult with _them_," replied Baki.

Baki made his way to one of the outlying buildings of Suna. The interior was pristine, having a luster that seemed out of place in a village carved from stone and dirt.

"Nee-chan!" shouted an older man. Across from a pond in the middle of the room, an older woman appeared to have fallen asleep.

"Nee-chan!" shouted the older man. _"Did she pass on?"_

"Ha ha, I fooled you again!" shouted the older woman, appearing to have risen from the dead.

"Nee-chan, it seems we have a visitor," spoke the older man. Baki stood before the two of them, and bowed his head in respect.

"Revered siblings, Chiyo baa-sama, Ebiso jii-sama, we are in need of your help," spoke Baki.

"Antiques should be left up high on the shelf. We are no longer of any use to your village," replied Chiyo.

"We could use your connections to other villages. The village is under a great threat," spoke Baki.

"Our connections are long gone. We have no more ties to this world. The only desire I have left is to see my darling grandson again," replied Chiyo.

"How fortunate for you. He is a member of Akatsuki, the group threatening our village, and the ones responsible for taking Kazekage-sama," spoke Baki. This got the attention of the siblings. They both stood up, and walked over towards Baki.

"Very well, if it means seeing my grandson again, we will help you," spoke Chiyo. Baki took the siblings to take a look at Kankuro. Baki explained that he had been poisoned after an encounter with Sasori. He believed that Chiyo was the only person in Sunagakure with the expertise required to cure Kankuro of Sasori's poison. The medics present had already tried to do so, but were unsuccessful. The medics shared their knowledge with Chiyo, and presented her with a sample of the poison. The poison master of Suna quickly got to work devising an antidote. However, even after working for hours upon hours straight, she was unable to create a working antidote.

"Sasori would have normally killed his opponent," spoke Chiyo, "he must have been very confident with this poison to have allowed him to live."

"Then we have no choice but to hope the team of specialists from Konoha consists of a medic-nin," spoke Baki.

"Has it gotten to the point where we must rely on help from other villages? Is this what has become of our village?" asked Chiyo.

"We've done all we can. We have our hands full as it is with our reconnaissance teams tracking Kazekage-sama, and our guards standing by in the event a repeat of what happened when the Sandaime was taken. I wish we didn't have to rely on Konoha, as well, but we don't have a choice," replied Baki.

"Oh, I can't believe this has happened to our village," spoke Chiyo. She sat down next to Ebizo, and fell asleep.

"She looks so peaceful," muttered Ebizo to himself.

Outside of Sunagakure, the teams from Konoha and Temari had found themselves trapped in a sandstorm. There were forced to wait it out in a cave.

"Damn it!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..." muttered Hinata.

"Can't we find a way to move in the sandstorm?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sure you've heard tales of people dying in the desert before. Most of them died in sandstorms. I don't like waiting anymore than you do, Naruto-san, but we don't have a choice," spoke Temari.

"She's right, and you know it, Naruto," replied Sasuke.

"It just isn't right! All of this being brought onto Gaara because of something that was never his choice to begin with! All because of the demon sealed within us! He's suffered enough already," spoke Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you both suffered when you were young. But you never let it get to you. You always tried to fight past it, and you finally made friends. I don't know how Gaara-sama lived, but he found his way past his childhood to become the Kazekage. You've both overcome great adversity. Naruto, you have to believe that you will be able to get through this," spoke Hinata.

"Hinata-chan..." muttered Naruto, tears filling his eyes. He leaned on Hinata, and fell asleep.

"Naruto is fortunate; Kyubi is supportive of him. From my fight with him, I could see that Gaara's inner demon has not been as kind," spoke Sasuke.

"I remember. Shukaku almost killed me to satisfy his blood lust, but Gaara has learned to control him. His ability to control his power has given him freedoms that no other jinchuuriki of Shukaku had. He's even found a way past the lifelong insomnia imposed on the Shukaku Jinchuuriki," explained Temari.

"Lifelong insomnia?" asked Sakura.

"Throughout his early life, Gaara was faced with the threat of being consumed by Shukaku if he ever fell asleep. His only chance at preventing it was to not fall asleep. However, since his defeat at the hands of Naruto-san, he has since learned to better control his power. He is able to repel the influence of the Shukaku. He was truly himself for the first time in his life the day he learned to fully control Shukaku's power," replied Temari.

"So, his unstable personality before was the result of the Shukaku's influence over him? That explains why he was so intent on killing," spoke Kiba.

The group talked for a little while longer. Once they realized the storm was not going to pass before nightfall, the group decided to make their camp there for the night, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Outside of Kaze no Kuni, Deidara and Sasori had arrived at a cave. In place around the Akatsuki hideout was a barrier to prevent the entry of unwanted guest. In their waiting for them was a projection of their leader.

"I see you have the jinchuuriki," spoke Pein.

"Hai, Leader-sama, hm," replied Deidara.

"Very well. We can now begin the ritual. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" shouted Pein. Before him rose a gigantic statue. It was in the form of an imprisoned demon with its hands held out in front of it. "Assemble!"

Following Pein's order, all the other members of Akatsuki appeared as projections. Pein, Sasori, and Deidara took their places on the statue.

"The ritual will take three days and three nights. Everyone, be careful with your bodies," spoke Pein.

"Are you sure it will only take three days without Orochimaru?" asked Kisame.

"Three days should be more than enough," replied Pein. The Akatsuki leader began making another series of hand seals. "Fuuin Jutsu: Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin!"

The statue began to react to the technique. The bit holding it's mouth shut came undone, and it's mouth opened, revealing nine chakra entities coming out of the mouth. Each of the statue's fingers responded to the Akatsuki member on top of it. Each member put their focus into the technique.

In the desert, daybreak revealed the end of the sandstorm. The team quickly gathered their supplies, and continued on their way to Sunagakure. After another day of running through the desert, the team had finally made it to Suna. Two Suna-nin were awaiting the arrival of the group. The two filled everyone in on the current situation. Upon hearing of Kankuro's condition, the team headed for the hospital. Sakura took charge, examining Kankuro, and compiling on her own everything the Suna medic-nin had already learned.

"How skilled are you?" asked Temari.

"I was Tsunade's apprentice," replied Sakura, as she was continuing with her examination.

"That slug queen? I see..." muttered Chiyo, reflecting on her past dealings with Tsunade. Her ability to make antidotes to all her poisons brought her constant frustration during the last ninja war.

Sakura devised a plan to rid Kankuro's body of the poison. She used water with her chakra to surgically remove the majority of the poison from Kankuro's body. Once his condition was stabilized, Sakura went to work with the medics and Chiyo to devise an antidote to remove the rest of the poison, as well as guard those who would be forced into fighting Sasori. After several hours, Sakura was finally successful in creating an antidote, and used it on Kankuro. Sakura had enough resources to make three shots of the antidote. She kept the other two with her for the upcoming battle. Soon, Kankuro came to.

"Kankuro!" shouted Temari. She ran over to hug her younger brother, relieved that his life was no longer in danger.

"Uh... what happened... why are they here?" asked Kankuro, referring to the shinobi from Konoha.

"They were sent for to help us out with the Akatsuki and rescuing Gaara. It's fortunate they came here. One of them was a medic-nin. She used her knowledge to save your life," answered Temari.

"I see; seems now all three of us owe our lives to Konoha in some way or form," muttered Kankuro.

"Do you have any idea where they may have been heading?" asked Naruto.

"Uzumaki... no, I don't know where they are going," replied Kankuro.

"I'm skilled at tracking, if you have something with their scent on it, I may be able to find them," spoke Kakashi.

"I was hoping there might be a skilled tracker... Baki-sensei, were my puppets retrieved?" asked Kankuro.

"Hai, Kankuro," replied Baki.

"Bring them in here," spoke Kankuro. Baki went outside to find the team that had brought Kankuro in; the team brought in the remains of Kankuro's puppets.

"This might be of interest to you," spoke Kankuro, as he had one of Karasu's hands open up to reveal a torn piece of cloth. "I took this off of Sasori."

"That's all I need," spoke Kakashi. He began making a series of hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Kakashi's ninken appeared. Kakashi directed them to the cloth, and had them smell it. "Report to me as soon as you have found them."

"Hai, Kakashi," replied Pakkun. The dogs raced out of the hospital, and on their way to find the Akatsuki pair.

"Baki, have you sent a team out to track the Akatsuki?" asked Kakashi.

"I have, but I've yet to hear from them. I am considering the possibility they may have been killed. If you run into them on your way to confront the Akatsuki, order them to back you up," replied Baki.

"Hopefully they aren't heading into somewhere we would have trouble getting to," spoke Itachi.

"Agreed," replied Kakashi.

"I guess all we can do now is wait," spoke Naruto.

"Trust me, we won't be waiting for too long; as far as tracking goes, Kakashi's the best in the business," replied Itachi.

Several hours passed by. The group packed up some supplies, and made sure to have a good meal. They knew they needed to be prepared for the upcoming confrontation. The next day, Pakkun returned with information on the location of the Akatsuki base.

"Kakashi, they're base is at the meeting point of the borders of Kaze no Kuni, Ame no Kuni, and Kawa no Kuni, into Kawa no Kuni," spoke Pakkun.

"Well, at least it's in neutral territory. Thank Kami for small miracles," spoke Itachi.

"Everyone, it's time, let's head out. Baki, is there anyone you wish to send with us?" asked Kakashi.

"I would, but we need our forces here for the moment," replied Baki.

"I'll go," spoke Chiyo.

"Nee-chan, are you sure?" asked Ebizo.

"I want to see my grandson again," replied Chiyo, smiling in response.

"You'll have to be able to keep up with us," spoke Itachi.

"What? I may look like an old lady, but I can still fight," replied Chiyo.

"Very well, everyone, gather up your supplies," spoke Kakashi.

Everyone did a supply check to make sure they were ready. The last one to join the group was Chiyo. She appeared before the group on top of a nearby building.

"Baa-chan, what are you doing up there!?" shouted Kiba.

Chiyo answered by jumping down from the top of the building to the ground.

"Like I said, I can hold my own," spoke Chiyo.

"Very well, let's go!" shouted Kakashi. Pakkun lead the group, and they made their way for Kawa no Kuni. Temari attempted to get Baki to let her join the group, but Baki insisted she stand by and guard the village.

As the group approached the base, the Akatsuki started to take notice.

"Leader-sama, there is a team of shinobi heading our way," spoke Zetsu.

"Do you know anything about the members of this team?" asked Pein.

"Eight Konoha shinobi, one elder shinobi from Suna. One of the Konoha-nin is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The team appears to be under the leadership of Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, and former Konoha missing-nin Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke is also on the team," replied Zetsu.

"Leader-sama, allow me to go. I've become frustrated with trying to locate my jinchuuriki, and I wouldn't mind taking it out on someone," spoke Hidan.

"I have no problem with joining him; there is a rather sizable bounty on both Kakashi and Itachi," spoke Kakuzu.

"No, we should send Kisame and Osamu. They have the most experience in dealing with Konoha Shinobi, and Kisame has the greatest amount of chakra amongst us," replied Pein.

"Very well," muttered Hidan.

"How much chakra should we use?" asked Kisame.

"Thirty percent should be sufficient. We need only to delay them. Remember, under no circumstances are you to kill the jinchuuriki," replied Pein.

"Very well. I _will_ be aiming to kill Itachi," spoke Osamu.

"I understand you have a grudge with the Uchiha, but do not lose sight of your mission," commanded Pein.

"Hai, Leader-sama," replied Osamu.

The shinobi group after the Akatsuki had made it out of the desert, and were on the border of Kawa no Kuni. The group had made it to a wooded field. They found two people were in their path.

"Who are they?" asked Chiyo.

"Uchiha Osamu, and Hoshigaki Kisame, two members of Akatsuki.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. It's been a while since the last time we ran into each other, eh Itachi?" spoke Osamu.

"We're not going to allow you or your organization to carry out their plans," replied Itachi.

"Oh? Bold words. In our past encounters, you have yet to been able to stop me. What makes you think today will be any different?" asked Osamu.

"We're prepared this time. It ends here," answered Itachi.

"Itachi, they are most likely here to delay us. We can't waist time here," spoke Kakashi.

"Ah, he must be the brains of the group," spoke Kisame.

"Kakashi's right. I'm tired of their voices. It's not going to be like last time!" shouted Naruto, as he drew his zanbatou.

"Anxious, aren't we? You should try and enjoy battle more," spoke Osamu.

"Naruto's right, the time for talk is over," spoke Itachi, drawing his katana. Osamu drew his weapon. Sasuke, and the remaining team members drew their weapons. Those with the Uchiha bloodline activated their Sharingan. Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"There is one thing I wanted to ask, before we begin. Osamu, tell me, how bad has your sight gotten?" asked Kakashi. Osamu seemed shocked momentarily.

"_Could it be that Kakashi has a Mangekyou Sharingan?"_ Itachi thought to himself.

"Oh, I see, Itachi has been telling you the secrets of our clan, has he?" asked Osamu.

"No, I learn well enough on my own," replied Kakashi.

"Humph, very well. I'll entertain your question. You're right, my vision has begun to deteriorate. That is the price of these eyes," replied Osamu, "Kami help you if you've attained them. I don't think you have the _cure_."

"Cure? What is he talking about?" asked Kakashi.

"The only way for a Uchiha with the Mangekyou Sharingan to stop the deterioration their sight is to take the eyes of their sibling," replied Itachi.

"I see," spoke Kakashi.

"Too bad for you, I killed your sister that night," spoke Itachi.

"He he... wrong again, Itachi. You see, we had help that night. This man was rather interesting. I can't tell you too much about him; however, he did reveal to me the secret to power in the Uchiha clan," replied Osamu.

"So, you plan on taking Onoko's eyes? Tell me, how did you plan on asking her?" asked Itachi.

"He he. Ask? Why would I do that? I've taken everything in life so far to give myself power. Why stop now?" replied Osamu.

"You would kill your own sister?" asked Itachi.

"He he. I already have. He he. I already have! You see, Akatsuki only had one spot open. Only one of the two of us could join. We both wanted power. I wasn't about to let her outdo me! We fought for the position. When I killed her, I got my Mangekyou Sharingan, and my spare, all at the same time!" spoke Osamu, in a tone bordering insanity.

"You monster..." replied Itachi.

"Oh, don't give me that. I'm sure you'll find yourself doing the same one day to young Sasuke... if he doesn't beat you to it!" shouted Osamu.

"I don't stoop to such lows for power. I'd rather sacrifice myself for his sake, than kill him," replied Itachi.

"How kind of you. Now, all of you, prepare to die!" shouted Osamu. The two groups clashed. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the field. After the initial rush, Kisame and Osamu jumped back. Kisame began forming hand seals.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!" shouted Kisame, as he spewed a lake's worth of water onto the field. One a few rocks throughout the field kept the Konoha group from being trapped under the water.

"Kisame, we need to split them up. I'll go after the half near Itachi, you take care of those around Kakashi," spoke Osamu. Kisame nodded, and began making another series of hand seals.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" shouted Kisame. A large column of water pushed it's way towards Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, and Sasuke, knocking them away from the rest of the group. Kisame chased after them. The attack drained most of the water Kisame had made away with him, leaving Osamu to fight the remaining team members on the ground.

"Sakura, Kiba, back us up. Naruto, let's get him!" shouted Itachi.

Itachi slammed his sword into Osamu's. Naruto ran around, and came at Osamu from behind. Osamu pulled out a small dagger to parry Naruto's attack. The two on one duel began. Osamu quickly took charge. Even though he was fighting two people at the same time, he wasn't being very cautious, nor was he panicking. Itachi drew a cut across Osamu's face.

"You'll pay for that, Itachi!" shouted Osamu. He managed to knock away Naruto and Itachi, and made a quick set of hand seals.

"Katon: Kashouha! _(Fire Release: Fire Shockwave)_" shouted Osamu. Fire surrounded Osamu, and spread outwards, knocking Naruto and Itachi further back. Osamu went after Itachi, and appeared to have impaled him chest.

"Die, Itachi!" shouted Osamu. Itachi smiled, rather than cringe in pain. He drew Osamu in closer.

"Not yet," spoke Itachi. Itachi's body exploded, sending Osamu flying. Itachi's real body appeared from below, and took a slash at Osamu. The Akatsuki member was able to prevent a critical wound, but received a cut to his side. Naruto stood on the ground, ready to cut Osamu in half. Osamu twisted in mid-air, and brought his katana to bear on Naruto. Osamu's katana hit Naruto's zanbatou, and the two began a duel. Itachi ran in from behind this time. Osamu was still able to keep even with the two, though he kept being cut several times.

"Their speed is something else... I had no idea those two could move like that... especially Naruto with that large blade. Why does it look like a bone?" asked Kiba.

"It's something he picked up from a former Oto-nin. He can turn his own bones into weapons," replied Sakura.

"What? Wouldn't he... fall apart, or something?" asked Kiba.

"No, baka! He replaces every bone he pulls out," replied Sakura.

"Oh... I guess that makes sense," muttered Kiba.

"Such a strange ability..." muttered Chiyo to herself.

Naruto finally started to gain an upper hand on Osamu. Naruto's bone zanbatou was able to break through Osamu's katana, thanks to Naruto's wind based chakra. Naruto knocked him down onto the ground. Itachi pointed his katana at Osamu's throat.

"It ends here, Osamu!" spoke Itachi.

"He he. Don't think it's this easy, Itachi," replied Osamu, remaining as calm and smug as ever, even in the face of death. Itachi pulled back his katana, and cut off Osamu's head. Blood splattered all over the place in response. Osamu's head had a smile going across it. After a couple of seconds, smoke rose from the corpse. In place of Osamu's body, one of another appeared.

"What is this..." muttered Itachi.

"Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!" shouted Kisame, sending shark shaped projectiles at the team of Konoha-nin before him. Sasuke, Shino, and Kakashi were able to avoid the attack by leaping onto nearby rocks. Hinata began making hand seals.

"Suiton: Suihidora no Jutsu!" shouted Hinata. A water hydra ran through Kisame's shark, and into Kisame himself, knocking him back a little.

"My my, seems you have become stronger since our last meeting. I might be able to have fun with you!" shouted Kisame.

"Raikiri!" shouted Sasuke. Kisame moved out of the way seconds before his heart was impaled. The attack cut through Kisame's cloak.

"Impatient, aren't you?" asked Kisame. Sasuke only smiled in response.

"Kikaichuu Tou! _(Destruction Bug Blade)_" shouted Shino. Kikai swarmed around Kisame, and appeared to cut him to pieces. However, Kisame's body dispersed into water.

"Mizu bunshin..." muttered Sasuke. He found himself flying through the air as Kisame emerged from the water. Sasuke coughed up a little blood, but quickly picked himself up.

"He seems well adapted to fighting in these kinds of environments. Not too surprising for a missing-nin from Kirigakure," spoke Kakashi.

"It's Zabuza all over again..." muttered Hinata.

"Zabuza? You've met him before, have you? I'm amazed your still alive. You must be stronger than I give you credit for," spoke Kisame.

"Naruto was able to fight for me then. But I can handle myself now," spoke Hinata, while making hand seals.

"Suiton: Goukakan no Jutsu! _(Water Release: Great Whirlpool Technique)_" shouted Hinata. A whirlpool formed below Kisame, quickly pulling him under.

"He can swim well, Hinata. Why did you do that?" asked Shino. Hinata responded with another series of hand seals.

"Kaiyou Atsusaikyuu! _(Ocean Crushing Sphere)_" shouted Hinata. The whirlpool holding Kisame collapsed. The water around began to move towards Kisame. Yelling could be heard as the water turned red, and began to disappear. A bloodied corpse was at the center.

"What!?" shouted Kakashi.

Both groups approached the bodies of the Akatsuki members they were fighting, only to find the bodies of others lying in their place.

"What kind of technique was that? Kawarimi? Kage bunshin?" asked Naruto.

"No, those were their real bodies. They had all their memories and techniques," replied Chiyo, "I remember this one was being Yura, one of our military leaders."

"Hmm... that explains why seemed a little weaker..." muttered Naruto.

"Damn it! I got careless! I didn't think that Hyuga could do something like that!" shouted Kisame out of frustration. He and Osamu were sitting on a couple of rocks in some place just outside of Hi no Kuni.

"Calm down, we were handicapped from the start. Only using thirty percent of our chakra. Given the numbers and their strength, we should be thankful we were able to stall them for this long. Don't worry, though, the next time we meet them, they're as good as dead. Now then, let's get back to the ritual," replied Osamu.

"Hinata-chan! Sasuke!" shouted Naruto, as the Konoha-nin regrouped.

"I see you were able to take care of Osamu," spoke Kakashi.

"Yeah..." muttered Itachi.

"Something wrong, nii-san?" asked Sasuke.

"They succeeded in delaying us," replied Itachi.

"Why would did they want to do that in the first place?" asked Kiba.

"It takes time to draw a bijuu from it's host," spoke Chiyo.

"I see," replied Sasuke.

"We should get moving again," spoke Kakashi.

"And be careful for any more traps they may have set," spoke Itachi.

The group continued on their way towards Kawa no Kuni. They met no further resistance on their way.

"They are closing in on us fast," spoke Zetsu.

"We are almost done here. It will take them time to get through the barrier. By then, we'll be long gone," replied Pein. Zetsu nodded in response, and resumed focus on the ritual.

Outside the cave, Itachi and Kakashi's teams had arrived, and were looking around for any possible traps.

"Hinata, can you see anything?" asked Itachi.

"There is some kind of barrier surrounding the cave. I can't see clearly what is going on inside. It's... blurry..." replied Hinata.

"Look at the seal, Itachi," spoke Kakashi.

"Hmm... looks like Gofuu Kekkai..." muttered Itachi, "Hinata, look around the area, see if you can find four more seals like this one."

"Okay..." replied Hinata, as she began looking around the area. She quickly found the other four seals.

"I see them. There doesn't appear to be any traps set up around them," spoke Hinata.

"Very well, our team is the fastest. We'll take care of the seals. We have to remove the seals at the same time in order to release the barrier. We'll use these radios to communicate with one another. Once we've all reached our seals, we'll tell you to release the one here. Everyone understand?" explained Itachi. The members of Team Eight nodded. Itachi passed around the radio headsets. Everyone tested them before rushing towards their seals.

"This is Shino. I'm in position."

"This is Naruto, I've found the seal, and am in position.

"This is Hinata, I've reached my seal."

"This is Itachi, I've made it to my seal. Kakashi, are you ready?"

"I'm ready here," replied Kakashi.

"Alright, on the count of three, we'll all remove our seals. Ready? One... two... three!" shouted Itachi. All the seals were quickly torn away.

"Seems we finished just in time," spoke Pein, as Gaara's body fell to the ground.

"Those other two jinchuuriki weren't so popular, eh? Their villages were almost relieved to see them go," spoke Deidara.

"We can't be so fortunate all the time. Makes life more interesting," replied Kisame.

"Deidara, Sasori. Take care of them. Dispose of the body as you wish," spoke Pein. The images of the other members disappeared. The statue fell into the ground, returning to the place it came from.

"Itachi, return here. We'll all enter at the same time," spoke Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you may have to go in without us. Seems our friends left us with one last trap," replied Itachi, facing a clone of himself that had emerged from the ground, following the removal of the barrier.

"Well, this is just perfect..." muttered Naruto.

"Annoying..." muttered Shino.

Hinata could only stare as her copy emerged, and took a fighting stance, Byakugan activating.

"Alright, we're going in on our own. We'll use a button hook entry. Sakura, care to do the honors?" asked Kakashi. Sakura pulled back her fist, and smashed the boulder at the entrance to pieces. Diedara and Sasori were waiting inside.

"Don't talk much, do you?" asked Naruto. He was bothered by his clone's indifference.

"I don't have time to play with you!" shouted Naruto, drawing his zanbatou, and pointing it at his clone. The clone followed suit. The two swords hit each other, knocking both Narutos back. Naruto charged in. He was met blow for blow by his clone.

"Not bad... I'll use you as a warm up for the Akatsuki," spoke Naruto, with a smile going across his face.

Shino sent his bugs flying at his clone, only to have them met by a series of cloned bugs.

"This clone is rather accurate. It even has kikaichuu," muttered Shino to himself. Bug met bug between the two.

"Kikaichuu Tou!" shouted Shino. The clone was easily able to block the attack, and countered with it's own.

"_It can't be a perfect replication; there must be some flaw, some weakness I can exploit," _Shino thought to himself. He began using his kikai as a distraction, opting to attack directly. Shino found his copy had the same taijutsu skills he had. After fighting further, Shino realized something about his clone.

"_It doesn't appear to get tired, or wear out. He's fighting at the same level I was before," _Shino realized. He found himself dodging kikai. He was forced to call his back. He realized his bugs were also wearing out.

"_This isn't good. I'll be overwhelmed soon if this keeps up. There must be some weakness, but what... wait..." _Shino came up with a theory to the abilities of his clone.

"Kikaichuu Bakuha! _(Destruction Bug Blast)_" shouted Shino, as his bugs formed a sphere. He threw the sphere at his opponent, only to have it matched. Since the cloned Kikai were stronger, Shino was knocked back a little.

"_He seems to know everything I know, but would he be able to learn something I didn't know from the start?"_ thought Shino, as he devised a new technique designed to counter his previous one.

"Kikaichuu Sou! _(Destruction Bug Spear)_" shouted Shino. He bound his kikai into the form of a sphere, and hurled it at his opponent. As Shino intended, his clone could only use Kikaichuu Bakuha to counter the attack. The spear went through the clone's attack, and stuck into the clone's head. Blood trickled down from the wound, as the clone fell over. It dissolved into the earth that formed it, as did it's kikai.

Itachi was going sword to sword with his clone. He was already getting tired of putting up with it.

"_This abomination is meeting me blow for blow. What kind of technique created these things? I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, considering who we are dealing with," _Itachi thought to himself.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Itachi, as two clones of himself appeared. His copy did the same.

"Why am I not surprised..." muttered Itachi, as his clones and his replication's clones met, and quickly defeated one another.

"Well, there's no sense in doing that again, now is there?" asked Itachi. His clone responded with Housenka no Jutsu. Itachi ran through the fireballs, and attempted to kill his copy. He found that his blade was met with his clones.

"_I see, he thinks like I do, too. The I'll have to try doing something I wouldn't normally do," _Itachi thought to himself, as he entered another kenjutsu duel with his opponent. As Itachi continued the fight, he also came to realize that his clone did not wear out, and that it would only be a matter of time before he would be defeated. Itachi quickly thought up a strategy to defeat his opponent. Itachi reflected on his training with Sasuke over the past three years, and how he had trained both Naruto and Sasuke years earlier. Itachi then had an idea. He leaped back, and stared down his opponent.

"As much as I've been enjoying this, it's time to put this to an end," spoke Itachi, as his katana began to glow red.

"Kenjutsu: Kaha! _(Sword Art: Fire Wave)_" shouted Itachi. He brought his sword to bear on his clone's. The chakra Itachi channeled through his katana made it strong enough to break through his clone's. Itachi ended up making a slash through his replications body. It's head and right arm slid off, blood soaking the ground, before the body turned to dust.

"I'll have to remember to thank Naruto for that... his use of his wind natured chakra in his kenjutsu inspired that technique..." Itachi muttered to himself, as he made his way back towards the Akatsuki hideout.

Hinata was struggling with her clone. She was worn out from fighting it. With no water nearby, she was unable to fight with her suiton jutsu. She understood full well that she could not win if she continued fighting as she was. She could feel her opponent becoming stronger, but she knew it was because she was tiring out.

"_There must be something I can do that she can't..."_ Hinata thought to herself, as she quickly avoided a strike that would have crippled her. Chakra flared when the hands of the juuken users met. Hinata was losing ground. She had to think of something else to try.

"_I remember Neji telling me about these kinds of situations. Times when I would have to think on my feet. Times when I would have to adapt my thinking to my opponent, rather than think in the same way I have been... that's it, this copy only knows what I knew at the time it formed. It can't learn, only react based on what it knows already. Which means, all I need to do is think of a way to counter myself... something that Neji was good at... that's it!" _Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata changed her stance, and began reacting to her opponent differently. Instead of meeting her replications blows, she attempted to disable her opponents ability to fight. She damaged the replication's ability to channel chakra through it's arms, making it's attacks useless.

"I have you!" shouted Hinata, as she sent a blow at the clone's heart. Her clone coughed up blood in response. Hinata continued, until the clone's heart failed. It fell back, blood still trickling from it's mouth. It quickly dispersed to dust. Hinata brushed herself off, and returned to the Akatsuki lair.

"You're just a stubborn bastard, aren't you!" shouted Naruto, as he continued to slam blades with his opponent.

"It can attack just as well as I can. It fight's like me. Knows all my techniques... ha! I know one thing you can't do!" shouted Naruto.

"_Kyubi, I need to borrow some of your strength,"_ spoke Naruto to Kyubi.

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't want to have to rely on my strength unless you had no choice. A decision I agreed with after you almost killed Jiraiya," replied Kyubi.

"_I know, but I need to test something. If I'm right, then I should be able to take care of this thing without much effort. I don't have time to waste here. We have to save Gaara," _spoke Naruto.

"I see, alright, Kit," replied Kyubi.

The red chakra of the kyuubi surrounded Naruto. The clone responded by continuing its attacks.

"_Just as I thought, it copied me, but it can't copy you."_

"Not bad, Kit. Quick thinking on your part."

Naruto cut through his clones zanbatou with ease, forcing it back. It made a clone, and began making a set of hand seals Naruto knew well.

"My combo trick, huh? Too bad I know how to counter it," muttered Naruto to himself. The first clone performed Bure-do no Kuuki no Jutsu, while the other performed Goukakyu no Jutsu.

"Fuuton: Ryuukan! _(Wind Release: Tornado)"_ shouted Naruto, sending a tornado to absorb the attack. The clone responded with his own tornado. The two weapons of the wind were brushing against one another, trying to gain dominance. Naruto's tornado went ablaze from the previous attack from the fire blades circulating from within.

"_It's over, with your chakra fueling my attacks, that fake won't be able to win out."_

Naruto was right. His attack was already enhanced by Kyubi's chakra. It became more powerful after absorbing his clone's attack. His tornado pushed through his clone's, and ended up burning and tearing it up. The clone fell back from the attack, a blank stare across it's burnt and cut up face. It crumbled to dust after a few moments. Naruto quickly made his way back towards the Akatsuki hideout.

"Deidara, have more respect for the dead," spoke Sasori. Deidara was sitting on Gaara's body.

"Is he?" asked Sasuke.

"Dead? Yeah, hm," replied Deidara.

The group went quiet. All eyes of the Konoha group were on Deidara and Sasori.

"You shouldn't have done that," spoke Sasuke.

"We don't fear you," replied Sasori.

"It's not me you should be worried about. Naruto was Gaara's friend; they share a kind of bond only the two of them can have. They shared similar lives, and understood each other well. When he finds out what you have done, you'll both pay with your lives," explained Sasuke.

"He, just one more jinchuuriki for us, hm," spoke Deidara.

"We should split them up. I can easily take two or three of them. You should try and take it easy with that arm of yours," spoke Sasori.

"You're too kind, danna, but no, I can handle two of them. And the other jinchuuriki, hm," replied Deidara.

"Don't be so cocky. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is known to be powerful. You'll have trouble with him with only one working arm," spoke Sasori.

"I can handle it, now let me be, hm," replied Deidara, "All is need is the right bait." Deidara made another bird, and commanded it to pick up Gaara's body. Deidara hopped on top, and took off.

"Get back here!" shouted Kiba, hopping on top of Akamaru, and tearing off after Deidara.

"Kiba! Don't be so hasty!" shouted Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't worry, we'll handle this. Take care of that other guy," spoke Sasuke.

"Very well, be careful Sasuke, Sakura," replied Kakashi, as he took off after Kiba and Deidara.

"That worked out well. Just two brats," spoke Sasori. Chiyo stepped into the cave, making herself known to Sasori.

"So, this is what has become of my cute grandson," spoke Chiyo.

"Baa-san," muttered Sasori, "Didn't think you were still alive."

"I may be old, but I'm not dead yet," replied Chiyo.

"What can you tell us about his skills?" asked Sasuke.

"He's a Kugutsu no Jutsu master," replied Chiyo.

"I see... like Sabaku no Kankuro..." muttered Sasuke.

"So, how do we fight him?" asked Sakura.

"Carefully. He's likely poisoned all of his weapons. One hit could prove fatal," replied Chiyo.

"Where is his puppet?" asked Sakura.

"That body he's using now is a puppet. His real body is inside. He makes up for the critical weakness of Kugutsu users by using the puppet as both spear and shield," replied Chiyo.

"Do you recognize the puppet he is using?" asked Sasuke.

"It's called Hiruko. The arm is different from before, though. He may have made some other changes," replied Chiyo.

Sasuke drew his katana, and activated his Sharingan.

"Something tells me I'm going to need to fight at my best. What's our plan?" asked Sasuke.

"We have to destroy Hiruko. We won't be able to do anything to Sasori until then," replied Chiyo.

"Sakura, you're the strongest of us. I'll clear a path for you, then you can strike," spoke Sasuke. Sakura nodded in response.

"Let's see if you can back up your words," spoke Sasori. Hiruko's mouth opened, and began launching poisoned senbon. Sasuke deflected them with his katana, while Sakura and Chiyo did their best to evade the attack.

"Not bad, now try this," spoke Sasori. Hiruko's larger arm came off, and was launched like a missile into the ground in the middle of the cave. It opened up, and began launching senbon in all directions, coupled with more senbon being launched from Hiruko's mouth.

"Persistent, aren't you!" shouted Sasuke. His great speed was more than adequate to prevent him from being hit by any of the needles. Sakura and Chiyo were having a harder time, but both were still avoiding being hit. After several minutes, the shower of needles stopped. Hiruko began using it's scorpion tail. Sasuke was forced to move out of the way, as were Sakura and Chiyo. Sasori was able to separate Sasuke from the rest of the group. He then went after Sakura and Chiyo. However, Sasori found himself unable to move Hiruko's tail. Sakura charged in, and smashed Hiruko to pieces. A quick glimpse of a body could be seen, as Sasori left the safety of the destroyed puppet. Everyone looked to the back of the room to see Sasori's true body.

"What is this... Sasori... you haven't aged at all..." muttered a shocked Chiyo.

"He, just as you remember me, right? Let's just say I age well. I'll give you credit for getting this far. Most fall fighting Hiruko. I rather liked that puppet. How unfortunate. Don't think it gets easier for you, though," replied Sasori. He pulled out a scroll, and unsealed a puppet. Chiyo was shocked a second time.

"The Sandaime Kazekage... you were the one who killed him!" shouted Chiyo.

"He got in my way, and I took care of him. He should feel privileged to have gained immortality through my art," replied Sasori.

"Wait, he turned the body of the Kazekage into a puppet!?" shouted Sasuke.

"Sasori's puppets are different from those of others. His are crafted from actual bodies. This also gives him access to their techniques... which puts us at a great disadvantage. The Sandaime Kazekage is regarded as the strongest Kazekage of all time," explained Chiyo.

"Wonderful..." muttered Sasuke.

"Hai, I have access to Satetsu. I'll be kind enough to tell you I've infused my poison with it, as well. This is my most prized puppet. How will you handle it?" asked Sasori.

"The same way we handled your last one!" shouted Sasuke. Chiyo pulled out two scrolls an unsealed them. They revealed two puppets, leaving Sasori to be the one surprised.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? You've brought them here? It's been a while since the last time I played with them. I hope you've added some surprises," spoke Sasori.

"He turned his own parents into puppets?" asked Sakura.

"No, these are not human puppets, they are only in their likeness," replied Chiyo.

"I see," replied Sakura.

"While I do enjoy this reunion, I'd rather finish this quickly," spoke Sasori. He drew the puppet into battle position, and made it point it's left arm forward. It opened up, revealing a seal that brought hundreds of arms into existence. Sasuke cut through the arms sent at him, while Sakura and Chiyo were forced to evade. They were unable to keep up. Sakura found herself trapped. Once the barrage ceased, Sasuke ran up to the puppet, and removed the arm. Sakura was still trapped.

"Well, at least I managed to catch one of you," spoke Sasori, as another compartment opened up. It began spewing poisoned gas. Sasuke tried to cut Sakura out of the jungle of arms, but was unable to do so before the gas covered the area.

"Sakura! Don't breathe!" shouted Sasuke.

"She can't live without air for too long. She will be the first to die. Now then, who is next?" asked Sasori.

Sasuke and Chiyo continued to hope that Sakura would be able to find a way to break free. However, after several minutes, nothing happened. The gas cleared, revealing Sakura had passed out.

"As I said, she would be the first to die. Now then, who shall be next?" asked Sasori. He began molding his chakra into the puppet.

"Satetsu Shigure!" shouted Chiyo, "Quick, protect yourself!" The iron sand emerging from the puppet took the form of weapons, and began raining down on Chiyo and Sasuke. Chiyo was able to use Sasori's puppets to create a shield to protect herself and Sasuke. The shield worked, however, the joints of the puppets were jambed up from the iron sand.

"Now they are useless. You will not be able to save both yourself and the Uchiha. What will you do now, baa-san?" asked Sasori.

"I can take care of myself. Get out of here," spoke Sasuke.

"I can take care of myself, as well," replied Chiyo, as another round of Satetsu Shigure began. Chiyo demonstrated she had turned one of her arms into puppet arm, and made a shield to protect herself. Sasuke started channeling his chakra into his katana.

"Kenjutsu: Kajiten! _(Sword Art: Fire Spin)_" shouted Sasuke, spinning around quickly, and emitting fire natured chakra from his katana. The super heated air caused the iron sand to go around Sasuke.

"I see... it would seem that great minds think alike," spoke Sasori.

"What do you mean, Sasori?" asked Chiyo.

"Oh, I'll show you in due time. For now, you are defenseless, and left with only one hand. As for the Uchiha, it seems you have a way of readily dealing with my attacks. You'll be the better challenge," spoke Sasori, "Satetsu Kaihou!"

The iron sand gathered itself into large, hardened forms. Sasori began moving them around rapidly through the cave, giving Chiyo and Sasuke more trouble.

"We need to back off, make more space between us and him!" shouted Sasuke, as he ducked his head out of the way.

"Doesn't seem like too bad an idea!" replied Chiyo. The two backed towards the walls of the cave, gaining more distance from Sasori, and making it harder for him to hit them. Sasori moved to get closer to them, and forced them to get closer to one another, making them easier to hit. He pushed them into a corner, and cut off all their paths of escape with his iron sand weapons.

"Any last words Uchiha? Baa-san?" asked Sasori.

"Yeah, look behind you," spoke Sasuke.

"What!?" shouted Sasori. Sakura had broken free of her prison, and used her strength to slam Sasori into the ground. For force of the blow shattered his body, and caused the iron sand weapons and the Kazekage puppet to fall to the ground. Sasuke and Chiyo ran out of the corner, and surrounded Sasori. It seemed as though he had been killed. However, he slowly got up. His cloak fell off, revealing the secret to Sasori's youth.

"You turned yourself into a puppet?" asked Chiyo.

"As I said before, great minds... think alike!" shouted Sasori, as he lunged towards Chiyo, stabbing her with one of the blades he built into his body. Sasuke quickly cut through the part of Sasori's body holding the blades into place. Chiyo quickly unsealed an item she had with her, and used the opening to pin Sasori to the ground with a seal. His body was left unable to move. Only his face still moved.

"He he... looks like you'll die before me, baa-san," spoke Sasori.

"No, not quite," spoke Sakura, injecting Chiyo with her other antidote.

"An antidote... I see... that's how you managed to survive," spoke Sasori.

The group noticed the container in Sasori's chest. It appeared to be plant like, and had the kanji 蠍 _(scorpion)_.

"What is this?" asked Chiyo, pointing to the object. Sasori smiled in response.

"That is the only living part of me within this body. The only part keeping me from being perfect... I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, my former partner never really found a perfect way to live forever, either," replied Sasori.

"Your former partner couldn't perfect immortality? Wait... was your partner... Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know him. He was of your village," replied Sasori.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh? You want to find him? Why? So you can kill him?" asked Sasori.

"Something like that. I'm sure he's preparing to attack me. I'd rather catch him off guard," replied Sasuke.

"Very well, I will tell you something you may find of use. I have a spy within Orochimaru's rank. I was to meet with him five days from now at the Tenchikyou in Kusa no Kuni," replied Sasori.

"Why are you being so forthright with this information?" asked Sakura.

"I know my fate from here, and it's death. One of my goals was to kill Orochimaru for his betrayal of Akatsuki. If I can accomplish that through someone else, then I'll still have succeeded," explained Sasori.

"Tell me, why? Why did you abandon our village? Why did you kill the Kazekage?" asked Chiyo.

"That Kazekage got in my way, and I killed him. I took off, and joined with those who could appreciate my talents," replied Sasori.

"Oh? So it wasn't because he plotted to attack Konoha and renew the conflicts of the last ninja war?" asked Chiyo.

"You knew?" asked a surprised Sasori.

"A lot of us knew, through one way or another. But no one could prove it, not to mention most feared going up against him," explained Chiyo, "You actually did the village quite the favor, if only you had been more outright about it."

"I thought I was the only one who knew. I was content to allow that secret to die with me, for the sake of the village. Even going to so far as to serve Akatsuki, and take the life of another Kazekage," replied Sasori.

"There may be hope for him yet. But we need to retrieve him. What can you tell us about your partner?" asked Chiyo.

"He's a long range specialist. Get in close, and you'll overwhelm him. You have to reach him, first, though," replied Sasori.

"Will you help us?" asked Sasuke.

"If it's to save the Kazekage, then I'll help," replied Sasori.

"Wait, how do we know this isn't some kind of trick?" asked Sakura.

"Those eyes. They may be those of a puppet, but I see truth in them," replied Sasuke.

"Sasori grew up with the pain of loss. His parents were killed in the last ninja war. He meant to prevent another war; that's why he killed the Sandaime, and kept it a secret in order to prevent retaliation from Konoha," explained Chiyo.

"I understand," replied Sakura. Chiyo freed Sasori. He pulled his puppet towards him, and pulled the sand back into the puppet. He retrieved it's removed arm, and headed out with Sasuke, Sakura, and Chiyo. At the cave entrance, Sasori looked back, took off his Akatsuki ring, and tossed it into the cave.

In a canyon beyond, Kakashi, Kiba, and Akamaru were chasing down Deidara. They were quickly gaining ground. Deidara tried several times to attack the trio with explosives, but Kakashi's quick reactions and insight allowed them to avoid being hit.

"_Damn it. I need to get the attention of that other jinchuuriki. I have to get rid of those three somehow!" _Deidara thought to himself.

"Gatsuuga!" shouted Kiba, and both he and Akamaru made an attempt to take down Deidara. They were unable to get up high enough to reach him. They attempted a second attack. Both Kiba and Akamaru as a Juujin Bunshin jumped up. Kiba used Akamaru as a stepping stone in an attempt to reach Deidara. The former Iwa-nin was barely able to get out of the way in time.

"Not bad, hm!" shouted Deidara, as he began launching more bombs. The explosions caught the attention of Naruto, who was in the forest nearby after finishing off his clone. He ran after Deidara, and quickly caught up. Deidara was too focused on Kiba and Kakashi to notice. Naruto jumped onto Deidara's bird, and stared the former Iwa-nin down.

"The jinchuuriki!" shouted Deidara.

"You got that right!" shouted Naruto, as he knocked Deidara off of the bird, and into the forest. The bird ended up crashing into the forest, as well. After it crashed, Naruto noticed Gaara was inside of it. He quickly pulled him out, and looked him over. It soon dawned on him that Gaara was dead.

"Gaara... Gaara!!" shouted Naruto. Anyone in the area could have heard Naruto's yell. Tears began to well in his eyes, but his sorrow was quickly replaced with anger.

"You killed Gaara... you will pay!!" shouted Naruto. His chakra flaring.

"Kit, don't be blinded by your anger! I know your upset; I am, too. But if you lose control, a greater tragedy could occur!" shouted Kyubi.

"_I understand. I'll be sure to keep my anger aimed at my enemies. Now... where did he go?"_ thought Naruto. He activated his Sharingan, and looked around. He noticed a trail of broken branches from where Deidara had fallen, and followed it. It led him to a small clearing. Naruto looked around for signs of where Deidara may have gone.

"_He he... he'll never find me. I need only keep hidden, then I'll make my escape. I filled my quota; there's no need to capture him,"_ Deidara thought to himself. He made one bad step, snapping a twig, immediately catching the attention of Naruto.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto. His attack barely missed. Naruto realized this quickly, and ran after Deidara. When he found him, he began roughing him up.

"This is what you get for messing with me, my friends, and everyone else who shares in the plight of the jinchuuriki!" shouted Naruto, as he cleaved off Deidara's head. However, the body quickly dissolved into clay.

"A bunshin..." muttered Naruto.

"_That kid is too good. I can't fight him up close, and with only one good arm,"_ Deidara thought to himself, while coughing up a little blood. Deidara watched as Naruto went searching for him. He made sure not to do anything that would grab his attention. _"He, he'll never find me."_

"Hey, you think that baka is going to find us in here?" asked Naruto. Deidara turned around to get another fist to the face. Naruto leaped out, dispersing his clone, and tackling Deidara. He began to beat him within an inch of his life. Kiba and Kakashi had finally caught up to them. They saw the sight before them. Deidara was a bloody mess. Blood was trickling out of his mouth, and there were cuts and bruises all over his face. Naruto had a kunai drawn, and appeared ready to finish off Deidara. However, he began to hesitate.

"What!? What are you waiting for!? Fucking do it!! Fucking kill me!!" shouted Deidara.

Naruto took a long look into his eyes. Both of his blue eyes were revealed after Naruto had destroyed his scope with his first barrage. Naruto began feeling something he did not expect to for his opponent. He felt pity. He saw eyes that told of a pained existence. Of all the many times he was forced into a situation where he had to kill, this was the first such hesitation arose. None of those opponents had such eyes. Eyes of a pained life.

"Why are you hesitating, hm!? Get it over with!! Stop with the fucking bullshit, and do it already!! I've accomplished my goal! Your friend is a fucking corpse!! Come on!! Do it!!" shouted Deidara.

"You're right! You killed Gaara!! Your blood will be the price you pay!!" shouted Naruto, a he thrust the kunai down. He ended up giving Deidara a haircut, barely missing his head.

"Why?" asked Deidara.

"Why? That's what I should be asking you. Why did you join Akatsuki?" asked Naruto.

"What business is it to you, eh?" replied Deidara.

"Entertain me, and maybe you'll get to live," replied Naruto.

"Fine! It was for the sake of my art! I could never use my art to its fullest as a shinobi, so I joined them, hm. Satisfied?" asked Deidara.

"These eyes can tell when a person lies. Try again, the truth this time," replied Naruto.

"I grew up as a freak. Only once in many years is a person with my abilities born, hm. I wanted to prove everyone wrong by showing my art was the best. I became one of the best shinobi of my village. But I was limited in my actions... kept on a tight leash... I could never use my art to it's fullest, hm. I was feared. Even the Tsuchikage feared me. I couldn't take it anymore, so I left," explained Deidara.

"And then what? You didn't join the Akatsuki right away, did you?" asked Naruto.

"No, I became a mercenary, hm. No rules, just kill the target, by whatever means necessary. Everyone now and then, someone would get caught in the crossfire, someone who wasn't supposed to," replied Deidara.

"The daimyou's daughter. According our Bingo Books, that's when you became classified as an S-Rank missing-nin," spoke Kakashi.

"You're right. They didn't even miss me until that happened, hm. I was hunted, but I had made a name for myself. I attracted new customers, and caught the eyes of those with power," replied Deidara.

"Akatsuki..." muttered Naruto.

"Correct. Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Osamu, and Akasuna no Sasori were sent to recruit me, hm. I had no desire to join them. Osamu challenged me to a fight. He told me if I won, they would never bother me again, but if I lost, I would have to join, no questions asked, hm. He tricked me with a genjutsu into using my art on myself. That's when I joined. I never wanted it. But I had the chance to use my art on bigger targets, hm. Even still had a decent client base, though my money went into Akatsuki's pockets, rather than mine. I've been trying to get back at the Uchiha, but I haven't actively sought to escape Akatsuki, hm. Now, can we get this over with?" asked Deidara.

"I've broken most of the bones in your body. You're better off as a source of information now. I'll take my retribution on Osamu. I owe him. Looks like you'll get to live a little longer," spoke Naruto, as he stood up.

"I figured you never really wanted to join. You put on a facade, convincing us it was all about your art, but in reality, you simply wanted to be free," spoke Sasori.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"He _was_ with the Akatsuki. After Chiyo uncovered the truth of why he became a missing-nin, he joined us. He was hoping to convince us not to kill you," replied Sasuke.

"Danna..." muttered Deidara.

"Only out of respect for you as a fellow artist did I decide this. If you were Osamu or Kisame, I'd have killed you myself," spoke Sasori.

Deidara passed out, with a smile on his bashed face.

"Sasuke? What happened?" asked Kakashi.

"Seems Sasori here has a history very similar to that of nii-san's. He became a missing-nin to protect his village," replied Sasuke.

"I see," replied Kakashi.

"Still though... we lost Gaara..." spoke Naruto, tears in his eyes. He looked at Sasori, and punched him in the face.

"You helped them! Don't try to tell me you weren't aware of what you were doing!!" shouted Naruto, tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm not saying I didn't. I intend to pay for my crimes," spoke Sasori, as he picked himself up.

"Perhaps... the one who should be taking blame for this is me," spoke Chiyo.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"I was the one who sealed Shukaku into Gaara. I did this knowing I had to kill his mother... knowing what kind of life he would live. And yet he defied his destiny. He gained the respect of everyone. I should be the one, not him," replied Chiyo.

"What's done is done; you shouldn't blame yourself for following orders. I'll take the fall," spoke Sasori.

"There is one thing... I developed a technique. It was meant to give life to a puppet. I did this for you, Sasori. But now, I see I must do it for him. You don't mind, do you?" asked Chiyo.

"I've learned to accept my parents death. If you can revive him, then do so," replied Sasori.

"Give me some room," spoke Chiyo. The elder sat by Gaara, and summoned chakra to her hand.

"A medic jutsu?" asked Sakura.

"No, this is different. It's a tensei jutsu," replied Chiyo. She continued, but was forced to stop.

"I can't... I used up too much strength in battle..." muttered Chiyo.

"I'll lend you my chakra," spoke Naruto, as he placed his hand on Chiyo's. With Naruto's help, she was able to complete the jutsu. Naruto ended up passing out from the strain of using the jutsu. When he awoke, he found that the group was surrounded by Suna-nin, and that the other members of the group had returned.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto, "Where's Chiyo baa-chan?"

"She's gone," replied Sasori, holding his grandmother. It looked as if he was trying to cry, but his puppet body would not allow him to.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"She transferred her life force to Gaara," answered Sakura.

"Naruto, it seems I owe you my thanks again," spoke Temari, who was holding up her brother. Naruto looked over, and saw Gaara standing. He smiled weakly at Naruto.

"Gaara!" shouted Naruto, jumping up hug his friend.

"Uzumaki... arigatou..." spoke Gaara.

The group returned to Sunagakure. They held a funeral for Chiyo. Ebizo noticed how peaceful she was.

"_She's not faking it this time... her eyes... it looks like after years of unrest over events long past, she finally found peace,"_ Ebizo thought to himself. After the ceremony, the group prepared to leave.

"Oji-san, it seems you are my last living relative," spoke Sasori.

"Hai, it would seem so," replied Ebizo.

"We have some catching up to do after this situation with Akatsuki blows over. I expect to see you here when I get back. Don't die on me, okay?" asked Sasori.

"You must have gotten that from Chiyo... I won't make any promises, but as long as I've lived, I don't see living a couple more years to be a problem," replied Ebizo.

"Take care of yourself," spoke Sasori, as he parted ways with his great-uncle.

At Suna's gate, Gaara and Naruto stood by, saying their parting words.

"Take care of yourself, Gaara. Hopefully, I'll be able to call myself your equal the next time we meet, Kazekage-sama," spoke Naruto.

"I look forward to it, Naruto," spoke Gaara.

"I'm not so great with good byes..." muttered Naruto. Gaara used some sand to guide Naruto's hand into a handshake. Naruto followed through, and the group left back for Konohagakure.

"Danna! Why do I have to be bound up!? You get to go free, hm! And I have a bad arm! That's discrimination, hm!" shouted Deidara.

"I said I wouldn't let you die. You still have to answer for your crimes. I didn't kill the daughter of the Daimyou of Tsuchi no Kuni," replied Sasori.

"It's not like I did it on purpose, hm!" shouted Deidara, "I did get the guy trying to assassinate the daimyou. He should be thanking me, hm!"

"I'm sure if you help us out, you'll get a pardon," spoke Kakashi.

"Or maybe asylum in Hi no Kuni," spoke Itachi.

"Hey, the worst case scenario is them asking for your head, right?" asked Sasuke.

"I promise I'll make it nice and painless," spoke Naruto.

"That's not funny..." muttered Deidara.

"I'll use one of my poisons, you won't feel a thing," spoke Sasori.

"Not you, too, danna, hm," muttered Deidara. The group had a good laugh as they continued on.

"Leader-sama, it seems Deidara and Sasori have left Akatsuki, and joined up with the shinobi of Konoha," spoke Zetsu.

"What!? Grr... they will pay!!" shouted Pein.

"I have recovered their rings. What should I do with them?" asked Zetsu.

"Bring them here. I'll debate what to do with them later. Return here after your done disposing of those bodies," replied Pein.

"Hai, Leader-sama," spoke Zetsu.

"I guess it's time Tobi joined," spoke Madara.

"Are you sure you want to get your hands dirty, Madara-sama?" asked Pein.

"I can handle it. We've managed to capture and seal a third of the bijuu. The remaining members should be enough. Just advise everyone to remain cautious. We can't afford to lose anymore members," replied Madara.

"Very well. I will look into possible replacements, just in case," spoke Pein.

"I won't stop you. He. Maybe with Konoha's help, they might be able to get Orochimaru for us," replied Madara.

"Perhaps," spoke Pein.

"I'll be interested in what follows from this," muttered Madara to himself.

_A/N: More fun with names. This time it's Onoko (__臣__). The kanji itself means retainer or subject. Also, the kanji for Onoko and Osamu (__乱__) spell __乱臣__, which means traitor. That's originally how I came up with their names, but using the kanji for traitor. Makes sense, since they were about to stage a coup d'etat on Konoha, right? There's something else I'd like to address. I'm not going to go soft on all the Akatsuki members. Deidara is my favorite member, and I couldn't bring myself to kill him off. I've thought of ways to integrate Sasori into the story more later on. You have to wonder if the real Sasori may have had similar intentions. Those of you who know the truth about Itachi know it's not impossible. One more thing. I've had at least one review concerning "Kyubi" vs. "Kyuubi." Technically, both spellings are correct. "Kyuubi" is the direct romanization, while "Kyubi" is the americanized version. It's the same as "Hyuga" instead of "Hyuuga." I try to use the direct romanizations for jutsu names, while using americanized versions for names. When I use "Kyubi," I'm referring to Kyubi by her name. When I use "Kyuubi" I'm referring to her as the nine-tails. Hope the clears it up for anyone who might be tempted to tell me I'm spelling something wrong. That's it for now, remember to review!_


	21. Orochimaru's Revenge

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did, I'd be too rich to have to worry about writing disclaimers_

**Chapter 21: Orochimaru's Revenge**

As the group returned from their mission out in Sunagakure, they received a rather strange expression from Kotetsu and Izumo. Sure, they didn't mind seeing Deidara tied up and on his way to an ANBU interrogation cell, but they were surprised to see Sasori walking around like it was no big deal.

"Uh... welcome back," spoke Kotetsu.

"Something wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"Nothing, not a thing," replied Izumo.

"Don't worry about him, he's with us," spoke Itachi.

"Hai," replied Kotetsu and Izumo in unison.

The group made their way for the Hokage's tower. Tsunade was impressed to see that they had managed to capture a member of the Akatsuki.

"I trust you have good news to tell me?" asked Tsunade.

"I wish I could say that, but that is not so," replied Kakashi.

"After they captured Gaara, they succeeded in extracting the bijuu from him," spoke Itachi.

"I see. Well, his loss was not in vain. That member you captured will be a great source of information," replied Tsunade.

"No, he's not dead. One of the village elders was able to bring Gaara back through a tensei jutsu. She sacrificed herself to bring Gaara back," spoke Naruto.

"Oh. Well, it is unfortunate that they were able to extract Shukaku, but at least you were able to save the Kazekage," replied Tsunade.

"There is something else. Sasori, go ahead," spoke Kakashi.

"Wait, from that outfit... isn't he a member of Akatsuki? Why is he not bound?" asked Tsunade.

"Long story short, he abandoned his village under circumstances similar to my own," replied Itachi.

"I'm not sure who he killed, but I had to kill the Sandaime Kazekage in order to prevent a renewal of the conflict between our villages from the last ninja war," spoke Sasori.

"I understand. What is it you wish to tell me?" asked Tsunade.

"As you already know, Orochimaru was once a member of Akatsuki. After a failed attempt at stealing the Uchiha kekkai genkai from Osamu, Orochimaru defected from Akatsuki, and started his own village, Otogakure no Sato, in Ta no Kuni. He has since renamed it Oto no Kuni. Because of his defection from Akatsuki, he has been targeted for assassination. Because he is constantly on the move, Akatsuki was unable to locate him, and complete their mission. So, they asked Orochimaru's former partner to look into it. That partner was me. I placed a spy within his ranks several years ago. I am to meet with my spy at the Tenchikyou in Kusa no Kuni in a few days," explained Sasori.

"I see, what can you tell us about this spy?" asked Tsunade.

"We had placed him in Konoha until he could contact Orochimaru. My spy is Yakushi Kabuto, a medic-nin of some talent. He's a sleeper agent, completely unaware of his status. The jutsu I used on him to turn him into a sleeper agent was set to expire around this time. He was to meet with me at that time to share knowledge of Orochimaru's bases," explained Sasori.

"This information would be useful to us, as well. Is Kabuto loyal to you, or Akatsuki?" asked Tsunade.

"Hmm, I'm not sure how he would react to me defecting from Akatsuki. It could go either way," replied Sasori.

"Very well. We can send a team with you on your way to meet with Kabuto. If he resists, you'll have back up," replied Tsunade.

"I'm an S-Rank nin, how much help do I need?" asked Sasori.

"Look at it as insurance. That, and we still don't trust you fully," replied Itachi.

"He's right. You may use this opportunity to escape and return to Akatsuki," spoke Tsunade.

"Very well, I understand," replied Sasori.

"I wish for my team to be on this mission. As you know, I was gathering information on Orochimaru in my time away from the village. I see this as continuing that mission," spoke Sasuke.

"Very well, Team Kakashi, you will be in charge of escorting Sasori to the Tenchikyou. Is there anything else?" asked Tsunade.

"Deidara, missing-nin of Iwa, seeks asylum in Konoha. In return, he is willing to disperse all he knows about Akatsuki to us," spoke Kakashi.

"Is that so?" asked Tsunade.

"Pending a response from Iwagakure on what to do with him," replied Kakashi.

"Very well, I will send word to Iwa. If that is all, you are dismissed. ANBU! Take this prisoner to your holding cells, and keep constant watch on him. Do not interrogate him yet," commanded Tsunade.

A pair of ANBU appeared, and took Deidara away. Team Kurenai ran into Asuma in leaving from the Hokage's tower. He informed them that Kurenai had returned from her mission. Her team decided they wanted to see her, and left. Team Kakashi split up to gather supplies for their mission. They wished for a break after their last mission, but knew timing was critical for the success of their new mission. Kakashi and Sasori walked off together.

"I have to ask, what was it like having Orochimaru as a partner?" asked Kakashi.

"Hm? Well, it wasn't as bad as you might think. He was actually rather useful. Those kinjutsu he always looked into aided us on several occasions," replied Sasori.

"I guess they would, seeing as you were part of an organization where use of kinjutsu wasn't restricted," spoke Kakashi.

"True, but we didn't use them all the time. Only when necessary. This may come as a surprise, but we did have a code of ethics to follow," replied Sasori.

"A code of ethics?" asked Kakashi.

"We did have some limits. We were to avoid unnecessary fights, for example. And we were told to avoid killing, unless it was necessary," answered Sasori.

"That would explain why Kisame and Osamu were hesitant to kill us while they were here," spoke Kakashi.

"Osamu is a different case. He hates this village, and would gladly destroy it. He seems to have a rather strong dislike for Uchiha Itachi. The only reason he didn't try to take out your village is because of his orders to take Uzumaki Naruto alive," replied Sasori.

"Out of fear from retribution from your leader?" asked Kakashi.

"Not entirely. Most members joined to further their own ambitions. If Osamu can use Akatsuki to destroy Konoha, he will. That's why he follows orders," replied Sasori.

"Makes sense. Do you have everything you'll need in case we have to fight Kabuto?" asked Kakashi.

"It would be to our benefit if I was able to reconstruct Hiruko. I usually keep myself hidden within him. Many wouldn't even recognize me like this," replied Sasori.

"How much time will that take?" asked Kakashi.

"Too long. Most of Hiruko was demolished by your team's kunoichi," replied Sasori.

"You mean Sakura? Her strength is rather impressive. I might be able to find someone who can help you," replied Kakashi.

Kakashi took Sasori into the residential section of Konoha. He led Sasori to the apartment of one of his former comrades.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" asked a man with short brown hair.

"Tenzo, I need your help for something," replied Kakashi.

"Some crazy girl try to break into your apartment to see you without your mask again?" asked Tenzo.

"No, Sasori here needs a new puppet," replied Kakashi.

"It looks like this," spoke Sasori, holding a picture of Hiruko.

"You keep pictures of all your puppets?" asked Kakashi.

"I have detailed plans of every puppet I've ever constructed," replied Sasori, "most kugutsu users do."

"Alright, give me a moment," replied Tenzo. He made some hand seals, and a duplicate of Hiruko appeared. Sasori looked it over. He pulled out some of the real Hiruko's parts, and made some adjustments.

"This will do. It doesn't have all of Hiruko's weapons, but with any luck, I shouldn't have to use them. I am curious, though, what kind of jutsu was that?" asked Sasori.

"Mokuton, it's a kekkei genkai of the Senju Clan of the forest," replied Tenzo.

"I remember Orochimaru mentioning something about some experiment involving Senju Hashirama. Were you part of that?" asked Sasori.

"Hai. How did you know about that?" asked Tenzo.

"I was his partner in Akatsuki," replied Sasori.

"Akatsuki!?" shouted Tenzo.

"He's since parted ways with the organization," spoke Kakashi.

"I see," replied Tenzo.

"We must get going. Thanks for you help," spoke Sasori.

Sasori and Kakashi made their way for the main gate. Sasuke and Kiba were already there. On her way there, Sakura ran into Hinata.

"Sakura, wait, before you leave," spoke Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata? What is it?" asked Sakura.

"While on our way here, I was keeping watch for possible pursuit from other Akatsuki members. When I looked at Sasori, I noticed something strange," replied Hinata.

Hinata explained her observation to Sakura. After hearing what Hinata had to say, Sakura made her way for the gate.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, do you have everything you need?" asked Sasuke.

"Hai," replied Sakura.

"We should get going, he'll suspect something is up if I'm late," spoke Sasori.

"Is it out of character for you to be late?" asked Sakura.

"You could say that I'm very dedicated to meeting deadlines," replied Sasori.

The group quickly got under way, their destination was two days away, and they had four to get there. Time passed quickly as they made their way for Kusa no Kuni. On their way, they weren't met with any opposition.

"Sasori, do you know if there are any other members of Akatsuki active in this area?" asked Kakashi.

"There shouldn't be. The only jinchuuriki near here is Uzumaki Naruto, and he needs to be dealt with last. It has to do with the sealing ritual. If the kyuubi were to be sealed before we had sealed the other bijuu, the statue holding them would break from the strain of trying to hold it," replied Sasori, "Osamu and Kisame should be out near Tsuchi no Kuni, pursuing a lead on the yonbi."

"I see, at least we have one less thing to worry about," replied Kakashi.

"Regardless of the truth behind your defection, I not about to turn my back to you," spoke Sasuke.

"I don't blame you," replied Sasori.

"If you bring me closer to finding and defeating Orochimaru, I might just learn to trust you," spoke Sasuke.

"I see. How about you three?" asked Sasori.

"My trust has to be earned over time," replied Kakashi.

"Trust is formed in the field," replied Sakura.

"I agree with Sakura," replied Kiba.

"If that's the case, shouldn't I be worried about turning my backs to you?" asked Sasori.

"Probably," replied Sasuke, "but I'm not about to bite the hand that feeds me valuable information."

"We should set up camp. Night is about to fall," spoke Kakashi.

The group continued on until they made it to a suitable clearing. Everyone except Sasori pulled out their camping gear.

"You don't sleep, do you?" asked Sakura.

"Actually, I do still need to sleep. It doesn't really matter what I sleep on, though. Things such as comfort don't really have meaning for me, unless I'm using my human body," replied Sasori.

"You have a human body?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah. The body that I turned into a puppet is actually a clone of my original body. I can inhabit my original body if I choose to do so. Personally, after being a missing-nin for so long, I'd rather stay in my puppet body. It's easier on the mind to sleep at night when you don't have to worry about what happens if someone stabs you in the back," explained Sasori.

"What did you learn about Orochimaru while you were partnered with him in Akatsuki?" asked Sasuke.

"You all are full of questions, aren't you?" replied Sasori.

"It's good to know both you enemies and your allies," spoke Sasuke.

"I see. Well, as me, he was interested in finding a way to become immortal. Something about wanting to live long enough to learn and master all of the jutsu of the world. He didn't want to go about it my way. He even called me puppet freak every now and then," replied Sasori.

"It's not too out of place," spoke Sasuke.

"He was more of a freak than me. I may have turned people into puppets, but they were always criminals. He didn't care. He would kill anyone in the name of research. He helped me when I first changed my body into a puppet. He was able to use his techniques to ensure I survived the process. He was also able to clone my body, so I wouldn't have to worry about causing irreversible damage to my original body," explained Sasori.

"Orochimaru helped you in creating your current body?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Sasori.

"Can I talk to you about something?" asked Sakura.

"What about?" asked Sasori.

Sakura brought up what Hinata was talking about earlier. Sasori seemed rather surprised about what she had to say. After more talk of Sasori's past with Orochimaru, the group slipped into sleep.

The next day, Kakashi and Sasori decided they should run a couple simulations of how the mission would go, on the off chance Kabuto did turn on Sasori. Kakashi used a henge to become Kabuto, while Sasori used the Hiruko puppet he made with Tenzo's help.

"Sasori, I have come, as requested. I have much to disclose about my time with Orochimaru," spoke Kabuto-Kakashi.

"Good. Come with me, I no longer need you to act as a spy with Orochimaru," replied Sasori.

"I thought Akatsuki wanted me to remain with Orochimaru until I was able to recover his ring and assassinate him?" asked Kabuto-Kakashi.

"That will no longer be necessary. I no longer work for Akatsuki; I am now working with Konoha to defeat Orochimaru," replied Sasori.

"That is unfortunate; my loyalty is to Akatsuki first!" shouted Kabuto-Kakashi, as he lunged towards Sasori. Sasori gave his signal to Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba to attack. They quickly pinned down Kabuto-Kakashi, only to find what they had restrained was a kawarimi.

"Behind you!" shouted Sakura, as Kabuto-Kakashi attempted to attack Sasori. The puppet user moved out of the way, while Sakura went in to deliver a punch to Kabuto-Kakashi. She made sure not to make her strike lethal. Kabuto-Kakashi was knocked back, while Sasuke ran behind him, and held him. Kiba and Sakura approached from the front, and tied him up.

"Not bad. Not good, but not bad," replied Sasori.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"Look behind you," spoke Sasori.

There was an explosive tag on the ground behind the group. From the way they were positioned, if it had been a real one, and went off, Kiba and Sakura would have been injured, their bodies acting as shields for Kabuto, who would have used the confusion to take out Sasuke, and get past the group.

"Not bad Kakashi. It's good to know that you haven't gotten weak over time," spoke Sasuke.

"You should know better by now," replied Kakashi, after dispelling his henge. "So, should we try it again?"

"Hai. Let's get it right this time," replied Sasuke.

They ran the drill a second time. After Kabuto attacked, Sakura approached directly, preparing to knock Kabuto-Kakashi into submission. However, at last second, Sakura ducked out of the way, letting Kiba and Sasuke run around Kabuto-Kakashi, The pair delivered attacks from the side, forcing Kabuto-Kakashi to leap into the air to avoid being hit.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke, launching a fireball at Kabuto-Kakashi. Kabuto-Kakashi twisted in the air to avoid being hit by the blast, and fell to the ground. Sasori was behind him, and attempted to attack him, only to find another kawarimi. Sasori was knocked out from behind, while Kabuto-Kakashi attempted to make a run for it. He found himself under attack from Akamaru, who had remained hidden the entire time. While Kabuto-Kakashi was distracted by Akamaru, the rest of the team came in from behind and tied him up, while making sure there were no opportunities for traps to be set.

"Not bad, I wasn't expecting to see Akamaru appear like that. Much better," replied Kakashi, as he dispelled the henge again.

"This should do for now. Let's keep moving," spoke Sasori.

The group continued on their way to the Tenchikyou. They arrived the night before their meeting. They made sure to set up their camp so that it could not be seen from the bridge. The members of the team slept in shifts, in case Kabuto arrived early. The next day, Sasori hopped into Hiruko, and walked to the bridge. He waited there for Kabuto's arrival. Team Kakashi hid themselves out of sight. It was windy that day, allowing the team to be able to get closer without fear of detection. At noon, a man in a hooded cloak appeared. Upon seeing Sasori, the man removed his cloak, revealing himself to be Kabuto.

"Were you followed?" asked Sasori.

"No, I made sure that I left undetected," replied Kabuto.

"Do you remember who I am?" asked Sasori.

"Akasuna no Sasori, a member of the Akatsuki," replied Kabuto.

"Good, you remember. Were you able to recover the ring?" asked Sasori.

"No, not yet. He hasn't given me access to the most secret parts of his labs," answered Kabuto.

"Do you at least know the locations of all of his bases?" asked Sasori.

"Hai, I have them listed in these files," replied Kabuto.

"You've done well. There's been a change..."

"He he he, Sasori, long time no see," came a voice from the forest beyond, interrupting Sasori.

"Orochimaru!" shouted Sasori.

"You trained your spy well; I had a tough time tracking him. If it weren't for the tracking seal I placed on you, I would have never found you," spoke Orochimaru, as he revealed himself.

"_Shit, this isn't good. This isn't what we planned for," _Kakashi thought to himself.

"_Well, saves me the trouble,"_ Sasori thought to himself.

Kabuto jumped over to Sasori's side, as Orochimaru approached the two on the bridge.

"I should have known from how you were acting over the past couple of days that you were one of his sleeper agents. I know full well about that jutsu you used. Very hard to detect. I'd have never known, if it weren't for the slight changes in his actions. Oh well, I guess we can't be perfect, now, can we?" spoke Orochimaru.

"It seems we may have to fight him. Kabuto, step back, I'll take care of this. Once I've taken care of him, we'll review the information you've gathered," spoke Sasori.

"Hai, Sasori no danna," replied Kabuto. The medic-nin sent chakra into his palms, and struck Hiruko, destroying it once again. Sasori escaped from the puppet, and entered a stare down with his former partner and his right hand man.

"This isn't good; we didn't expect to see him here," Kakashi whispered to the members of his team.

"I figured there was a chance of meeting him here. This is where I will test my training. We should at least be able to escape with our lives," replied Sasuke.

Sasori pulled out his Kazekage puppet, and took a battle stance.

"Ah, I've always wanted to fight you while you were using the Sandaime Kazekage. He was always your best puppet. Too bad I have arranged otherwise," spoke Orochimaru.

"What do you mean? I don't see any traps. You should know full well you won't be able to win against me with numbers. I would say things look rather bad for you," replied Sasori.

"If only you knew just how far I plan into the future," spoke Orochimaru, as he put his hand into a familiar looking seal.

"What!?" shouted Sasori.

"Die!!" shouted Orochimaru.

An explosion came from Sasori's chest, where his heart and mind were located. When the smoke cleared, Sasori's puppet fell to the ground, and there were blood and burn stains on Sasori's Akatsuki cloak. Blood was dribbling out of Sasori's mouth.

"I've always wanted to see a puppet bleed, goodbye, partner!" shouted Orochimaru, as Sasori fell to the ground.

"Raikiri!!" came a voice from the brush. Kakashi went running down the bridge, heading straight for Orochimaru. Kabuto jumped in the way, and grabbed Kakashi's wrist.

"Seems Sasori brought some guests with him!" shouted Kabuto.

Kakashi smiled, as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Kage bunshin..." muttered Kabuto.

Sasuke had ran past Kakashi, and had made it clear to Orochimaru, sending his Raikiri into the sannin's body.

"Sasuke-kun..." muttered Orochimaru.

"I thought you would be happy to see me," replied Sasuke. Orochimaru's body melted away into mud. Sasuke had his katana ready, as Orochimaru met Sasuke with his Kusanagi.

"Looking for me, are you? My offer still stands, in case you are interested," spoke Orochimaru.

"Well, I was looking for you, but I'm not looking to you for power, I'm looking to kill you!" shouted Sasuke, as the two engaged each other in kenjutsu.

"I can't let you have all the fun," spoke Kabuto, as he tried to attack Sasuke from behind, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"I was wondering when you would come out of the woodwork," spoke Kabuto.

"I've never been one to standby and watch!" shouted Kakashi. The two traded blows with kunai, and stared each other down.

"You should have left after we killed Sasori. You should be thanking us for taking care of him for you. They're after Naruto-kun, are they not? That's one less," spoke Kabuto.

"We can handle ourselves well enough against them without your help!" shouted Kakashi, as he and Kabuto exchanged another blow.

"You know, after we caught word of your plans to take down the Akatsuki, we were considering leaving Konoha alone. All we're really interested in is Sasuke. There will be plenty of time for us to get our revenge on your village, after you've taken care of the Akatsuki for us!" shouted Kabuto.

"At least we fight with honor! We would have never stooped so low as to plant an explosive tag in our opponent such as Orochimaru did!" shouted Kakashi.

Kabuto and Kakashi exchanged another attack, while Sakura and Kiba were watching from the distance. They were waiting for the right time to attack. After seeing the situation unfold, Sakura was ready to engage in her healing duties at any time.

"Should I help Kakashi-sensei, or Sasuke?" asked Kiba.

"Keep an eye on the battle, and step in when you need to. You'll have the element of surprise. As far as they know, those two are the only ones here," replied Sakura.

"Right," replied Kiba.

"It seems that Orochimaru was right, I am at your level," spoke Kabuto, as he ducked a strike from Kakashi.

"Oh, you think you're at my level? Then perhaps I should stop holding back," replied Kakashi. He stepped back, and raised his hitai-ate, revealing his Sharingan.

"About time, I was wondering just how long you were going to hold back against me," spoke Kabuto.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi. The fireball Kakashi shot out made Kabuto jump back. He found himself face to face with Kakashi. The Sharingan user slammed his fist into Kabuto, knocking him off balance. He followed it up with a sweeping kick, forcing Kabuto to fall to the ground. Kakashi prepared to sent a kunai into Kabuto's throat, only to have Kabuto knock Kakashi's arm away. Kakashi held his arm, as Kabuto got up.

"Not bad, you almost had me, but you'll have to do better than that," spoke Kabuto.

"Gatsuuga!" shouted Kiba, as he and Akamaru plowed into Kabuto, slamming him back into the ground. Sakura followed behind him, and used her medic jutsu on Kakashi's arm.

"Thought now would have been a good time," spoke Sakura.

"I would agree. I didn't realize he could use Chakra no Mesu in combat," replied Kakashi.

"I remember Shizune-senpai and Tsunade-sama saying there was a medic-nin able to do that. I didn't realize it was him," spoke Sakura.

"Well, well, they just keep coming out like roaches, don't they? Did you bring any more friends with you, Sasuke-kun?" asked Orochimaru, as he avoided a blow that would have removed his head.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not sure how many decided to follow me," replied Sasuke.

"Oh ho, you jest, Sasuke. I knew you were there the entire time. I am curious, though, did Sasori know you were there?" asked Orochimaru.

"You'd have to ask him," replied Sasuke.

"Then I guess we'll never know!" shouted Orochimaru, as he came close to cutting off Sasuke's arm.

"Easy, you wouldn't want to damage the merchandise, would you?" asked Sasuke.

"I can always reattach your arms, it's those eyes of yours I treasure the most!" shouted Orochimaru, "Sen'eijashu!"

As the snake's approached Sasuke, the heads of them were all cut off by a single swing of Sasuke's sword.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke, forcing Orochimaru to evade. Sasuke got in close, and cut off one of Orochimaru's arms.

"Gah... hm... not bad, Sasuke-kun!" shouted Orochimaru. He leaped back, and puked out a new body.

"You really are a monster," spoke Sasuke, as he brought his katana to bear on Orochimaru.

"You're really starting to bother me!" shouted Kabuto, as he found himself constantly dodging Kiba's attacks.

"Oh? Too bad for you," replied Kiba.

Kabuto dodged an attack from Akamaru, and delivered a kick to Kiba knocking him back. Kabuto charged towards the pair. Kiba knocked Akamaru out of the way, and took a blow from Kabuto. Kiba was able to prevent Kabuto from striking any vital organs, but he felt Kabuto cut into the muscles into his left shoulder.

"Damn, this bastard fights like a Hyuga!" shouted Kiba, as he stood up, grabbing his left arm.

"Akamaru, time to go all out!" shouted Kiba, "Dainamikkumakingu!"

Akamaru leaped up, and marked Kabuto, causing him to grow angry with the pair.

"Is dog pissing what you call going all out!?" shouted Kabuto.

"You haven't seen anything yet! Jinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutourou!" shouted Kiba.

A giant, two-headed wolf was having a stare down with Kabuto.

"Huh, so maybe size does matter," spoke Kabuto.

"Garouga!" shouted Kiba, as the wolf form began spinning wildly. Kabuto jumped out of the way, expecting to avoid being hit, however, Kiba followed him, and struck with a near miss, cutting up Kabuto.

"Not too bad, but not good enough," spoke Kabuto. A cloud of smoke appeared, and Kiba and Akamaru fell. Kabuto had managed to hit them while attacking. He drew a kunai, and prepared to finish them off. He was stopped when a blade of satetsu cut him.

"So, you became a medic-nin, eh? I hope your as good with making antidotes are you are with using your other medic jutsu!" shouted Sasori.

Kabuto turned around to look at Sasori, before falling from the pain of the poison.

"How... you're dead! Orochimaru planted that explosive note into your heart cylinder while he was helping you convert your body!" shouted Kabuto.

"A Hyuga found it, and another medic-nin removed it. I figured Orochimaru was the one responsible, and set up a fake explosive to make it appear I died on the off chance we met here," replied Sasori.

"You teamed up with Konoha!?" shouted Kabuto.

"Surprise, my loyal spy," spoke Sasori, as Kabuto passed out.

"Did you kill him?" asked Kakashi, as he approached Sasori. Sakura went to treat Kiba and Akamaru's injuries.

"I changed the poison; it's nonlethal, but it will make sure he doesn't attack us on our way back to Konoha. Mission successful," replied Sasori.

"Not yet, we have to help Sasuke. He and Orochimaru had taken off into the woods," spoke Kakashi.

"As strong as he is, he's going to have trouble facing Orochimaru on his own. We better back him up," replied Sasori.

"Sakura, as soon as you are done with Kiba, regroup with us. Sasuke may be injured," ordered Kakashi.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," replied Sakura, as she continued healing Kiba.

"You entertain me to no end!" shouted Orochimaru.

"I'm glad I could amuse you!" shouted Sasuke.

"This will only end one way, Sasuke-kun. I will have your body, your eyes, and your power," spoke Orochimaru.

"Raikiri Nagashi!" shouted Sasuke, as electricity began to run through his katana. The electrical chakra began knocking Orochimaru back.

"Raikiri Senbon!" shouted Sasuke, firing off electrical projectiles in all directions. Orochimaru was knocked down onto the ground.

"So, that's why you forced me away from your friends, so you could attack me freely. I'll greatly enjoy integrating your abilities into myself!" shouted Orochimaru, as he puked up another body for himself.

"Uh... no matter how many times I see that, it's hard to watch..." muttered Sasuke.

"You should try and learn a thing or two from me, you would find it to your benefit!" shouted Orochimaru. _"I can't keep fighting him like this. It's too close to the time for Fushi Tensei."_

"I thought you were one of the Sannin? Don't tell me you've become weak over time?" asked Sasuke.

"Cocky, aren't we? I have many more tricks up my sleeve!" shouted Orochimaru, as he started spewing out fire at Sasuke. The Uchiha was able to deflect the fire by rapidly spinning his katana, however, Orochimaru had used the time Sasuke was unable to see him to get close to him. He was about to bestow Sasuke with a new Juin. Sasuke caught him in time, and removed his head, forcing the body back.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke, incinerating the head, remembering what happened the last he fought the Sannin. Sasuke quickly turned around to see Orochimaru sprout a new head.

"Like a hydra, cut off one, and more take it's place," spoke Sasuke, "Katon: Kaenhoushaki!" Flames spewed out of Sasuke's mouth, burning the snake sannin's entire body. Orochimaru's body fell to the ground, burnt all over. It seemed as if he was dead.

"Stop playing dead, and face me!" shouted Sasuke.

"Very well Sasuke-kun," replied Orochimaru, as he stood up, and puked up another body. He was panting this time, clearly growing fatigued.

"Seems this is the end," spoke Sasuke.

"Not quite. I will have your body... I was going to wait a little longer, but I've decided I'm going to take you now!!" shouted Orochimaru. He transformed into his true body, a giant snake composed of many smaller ones. Sasuke found himself unable to move.

"And now, Sasuke-kun, I shall be taking your body," spoke Orochimaru, as he lunged towards Sasuke.

Sasuke had a look of fear, but it slowly turned to a smile.

"Goodbye, Orochimaru. Amaterasu!!" shouted Sasuke. Black flames appeared, searing Orochimaru's body. The Sannin screamed out in pain as his body was incinerated. Sasuke dropped his katana, and began panting, worn out from having to use his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"It's over..." muttered Sasuke.

"Is it?" came a voice. Sasuke found himself trapped in a genjutsu. Orochimaru had bound Sasuke with chains, and was slowly corrupting his body.

"When this is complete, you will become a part of my consciousness. Don't look at it as dying; look at it as becoming part of something greater," spoke Orochimaru.

"You're quite stubborn with staying in this world, aren't you? Allow me to speed you on your way to the afterlife!" shouted Sasuke, "Kondaichisaiku_! (Soul Shatter)_"Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan was blazing once again. Orochimaru looked back. The genjutsu appeared to reverse itself, with Sasuke standing over a bound Orochimaru.

"What is this!?" shouted Orochimaru.

"This is my world. It is here I will remove you from existence. Your crimes end here!" shouted Sasuke. Sasuke's chakra flared, and appeared to emanate out of Sasuke's right eye. The chakra enveloped Orochimaru, and ate away at his body like acid.

"No!!" shouted Orochimaru, as his body disintegrated. Once Orochimaru was gone, Sasuke found himself in the arms of Sakura. He was panting heavily, his chakra was nearly depleted from his battle with Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine... as for Orochimaru... may he rest in peace..." muttered Sasuke, as he fainted.

"He was able to defeat Orochimaru..." muttered Kakashi. _"Even I would never be able to do that. It seems that Sasuke here has reached the point where he is stronger than me... and at such a young age."_

"That means he will not be able to move his bases around like he did the last time we captured an Oto-nin. We'll be able to find all of his places of operation now," spoke Sakura.

"How is Kabuto," asked Kakashi.

"He'll be out for a while. That was the strongest sleep inducing poison I've ever made. He won't be awake for a couple of day," replied Sasori.

"I see. Well, that will give Ibiki plenty of time to prepare to deal with Kabuto," spoke Kakashi.

"Ibiki the Torturer? I've heard of him before. After having someone as forthcoming as Deidara, he'll probably be glad to have someone that's a challenge," replied Sasori.

"Well, we should head back to Konoha. I'll carry Sasuke," spoke Sakura.

"There's a surprise..." muttered Kiba.

"Shut up, baka!!" shouted Sakura.

The group made their way for Konoha. Kakashi carried Kabuto, while Sakura carried Sasuke. After the first day of the trip, Sasuke recovered enough to walk on his own, and the group continued. They met no opposition from any enemy shinobi. As soon as they made it into the village, they headed straight for the Hokage's tower. Kabuto was immediately placed into an ANBU interrogation cell, with guards there at all times until Kabuto recovered from Sasori's poison. When the group made it to the Hokage's office, they were greeted by Sasori and Deidara.

"Sasori no danna, I trust your mission went well, hm?" asked Deidara.

"How did you get out?" asked Sasori.

"The Tsuchikage was found guilty of attempting to incite war with Kumogakure. They even found evidence that his daughter was involved at one point. Apparently, Dedara ended up doing a favor for Iwagakure. He's still regarded as a missing-nin, but we are free to do with him as we please," explained Tsunade.

"He would be that lucky..." muttered Sasori.

"I heard you captured Yakushi Kabuto. I take it this means your mission was a success?" asked Tsunade.

"We were fortunate. Orochimaru had set us up. He planned to use this meeting as a chance to kill Sasori. We ended up falling into a trap," replied Kakashi.

"Did Orochimaru appear?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai," replied Kakashi.

"I see... he'll most likely move his bases again, knowing we have Kabuto..." muttered Tsunade.

"That won't be happening," spoke Sasuke.

"Why wouldn't he move his bases? Did you make it appear that you killed Kabuto?" asked Tsunade.

"No, I killed Orochimaru. I don't have any proof, since I destroyed his body, but he will no longer be a threat for this village," replied Sasuke.

"You killed Orochimaru!?" shouted a shocked Tsunade.

"He almost died from chakra exhaustion, but he did succeed in defeating him," replied Kakashi.

"He was weakened. It appears that he gets weak when it gets time for him to change bodies. He made himself vulnerable by attempting to take my body," explained Sasuke.

"I see. Impressive work. Once we get information on his bases, we will infiltrate them to see what we can learn. As he was a former member of Akatsuki, he may have some information about them we can use to our advantage. This was an A-Rank mission, but, since you brought down Orochimaru, I will credit your team with successful completion of an S-Rank mission. If that is all, then everyone, except Sasori and Deidara, are dismissed.

The members of Team Kakashi left, while Sasori and Deidara prepared to hear what Tsunade had to say to them.

"Since you have been exonerated from your crimes as members of Akatsuki, you are free to do as you will. It's your choice if you wish to stay on with us, or return to your villages," spoke Tsunade.

"I'm still a missing-nin, returning to Iwa wouldn't bode well for me, hm. I'll remain here," replied Deidara.

"I plan on returning to Suna, but for now, I will aid you against the other members of Akatsuki," replied Sasori.

"I see. I have already sent warning to Kumogakure to be on the lookout for the members Hidan and Kakuzu. According to Deidara, those were the two after the jinchuuriki there, correct?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai, I take it Deidara told you what we know of their abilities?" asked Sasori.

"They are difficult to kill. Hidan is immortal, while this Kakuzu has five hearts, right?" asked Tsunade.

"Right. We don't know much else about them; we know those facts because of Kakuzu's history of killing off his partners when he burst into fits of rage. Hidan was partnered with him because Hidan can't be killed. We don't have much more information to offer you on Uchiha Osamu and Hoshigaki Kisame. We can only tell you that Zetsu acts as our spy, and is in charge of body disposal," explained Sasori.

"I'm trying not to picture that..." muttered Tsunade, "Do you know anything special about this Tobi?"

"Tobi? He's not a full member, or at least he wasn't before. There is a good chance he will take the place of either Deidara or myself. As far as I know, our leader did not have any other potential members in mind. I don't know much about how he fights," replied Sasori.

"All we know is that he is a master of space-time jutsu, on the same level or greater than our Yondaime Hokage," spoke Tsunade.

"I didn't know that much. As for our leader and his partner, we know nothing of them. I believe he created the statue we use to extract bijuu, but that's all we know for sure about him. His partner never speaks. We don't even know if his partner is male or female. We also have no knowledge of where he is based," replied Sasori.

"I'm not surprised. I would expect your leader to be the cautious type, wanting to avoid bringing attention to himself, seeing as he is an enemy of all the shinobi nations," spoke Tsunade.

"So, do you have an assignment for us?" asked Sasori.

"As of now, you are both on probationary status. Once that is over, you will both be considered to be jonin. I'm not sure how Suna will handle your case, but as far as how you will be regarded while you are here, that will be your rank," replied Tsunade.

"A Konoha jonin, hm? Never thought I'd see the day..." muttered Deidara.

"There is one squad consisting of three jonin, all nin who used to work for Otogakure. Sasori, you will help them with raiding Orochimaru's bases. As for you, Deidara, you will remain on standby. Try and learn about your new village," replied Tsunade.

"Maybe I should see that brat, hm?" Deidara said to himself.

"Deidara, you are dismissed," spoke Tsunade.

"Ja na," replied Deidara, as he left.

"Sasori, once Kabuto's interrogation is finished, I will send you out with Team Kimimaro, the team of former Oto-nin I mentioned before. Until then, you are dismissed," spoke Tsunade.

"Very well, arigatou, Hokage-sama," replied Sasori as he left.

"So, he's really gone..." muttered Jiraiya, who came in through the window after Sasori left.

"He stopped being your friend the day he betrayed this village," replied Tsunade.

"He was a member of our team, though. I tried so hard to stop him, and, though I wouldn't really admit this to anyone, I was still hoping against the odds he might one day have come to his senses," spoke Jiraiya.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't think like that at some point. I guess we'll have to change our name the Legendary Ninin," replied Tsunade.

"Doesn't have the same ring to it. Besides, I would have to go and rewrite all my introduction speeches," spoke Jiraiya.

"And we can't have you doing that, now, can we?" asked Tsunade.

Several days passed before Kabuto gave up any information on Orochimaru's bases. He had a hard time believing that Orochimaru had been killed by someone like Sasuke. Due to his being a highly skilled medic-nin, he was able to resist multiple forms of torture from Ibiki. However, even Kabuto found he had limits. He eventually gave out detailed information on the locations of all of Orochimaru's bases. Kabuto was tried, and sentenced to thirty years in prison. Because of his skills, he was made assistant prison medic, but he was always kept on heavy guard, even when performing his medic duties. After Team Kimimaro was given the information, they headed out to Orochimaru's primary bases.

"What do you think we'll find?" asked Sasori.

"He experimented on many people. I wouldn't be surprised to find many who ended up like us. There will also be those like Abumi Zaku, who had some kind of device implanted into them," replied Kimimaro.

"Abumi Zaku?" asked Sasori.

"He's a chunin under Zabuza, who was a missing-nin from Kirigakure, and one of Kiri's Seven," replied Kidomaru, "He had tubes implanted into his arms that allow him launch fuuton techniques with his chakra."

"I see," replied Sasori.

"He didn't hold back; he experimented on anyone willing to submit to him, and many who weren't. He would promise power to those who helped him, but in the end, they were nothing more than breeding grounds for his experiments," spoke Tayuya.

"I'm not surprised to hear that. He wasn't too different when he was in Akatsuki. His experiments did give me the key to this body, though, I will give him that much," replied Sasori.

"I doubt he did that without wanting some kind of compensation," spoke Kidomaru.

"You're right; he hid an exploding note within my body, hoping to use it to one day kill me. If it weren't for a member of the Hyuga clan, I would not have returned alive from my previous mission," replied Sasori.

"Is that how he treated his partner? He really was an evil man," replied Tayuya.

"What are we to expect here?" asked Sasori.

"This was one of his primary bases of operation; he was operating out of this base before your mission. He will most likely have some kind of guard, so be on the lookout," replied Kimimaro.

The group made it into the first part of Otogakure. As Kimimaro said, there were many guards there, but they didn't put up much of a fight. As for those who remember the former Sound Five members, they knew not to fight back. They told everyone that Orochimaru had been killed, and that they no longer had to follow his orders. Kimimaro said that knowing that many who were working under Orochimaru did so out of fear, rather than desire. Sasori found what he was looking for in the form of a severed hand bearing Orochimaru's Akatsuki ring. Sasori took it, and move on with the group to the next base. Orochimaru had three primary bases he operated out of. For each base, the group recovered some documents, some research materials, and many prisoners, some former test subjects. All were more than happy to be freed. News spread quickly about the fall of Orochimaru. The village of Otogakure was officially disbanded once news of Orochimaru's death made it to the Daimyou of Ta no Kuni. Next was Orochimaru's secondary bases. There were three, each led by a high ranking member of Otogakure. The first base they arrived at held victims of Orochimaru's curse seal experiments.

"Is that... Kimimaro?" asked one of the Oto-nin.

"You are correct. I would advise you not attempt to attack us. Orochimaru is now dead; you may do as you please. We are hear to look for any information Orochimaru may have had on Akatsuki, and to also grab Jugo," explained Kimimaro.

"Jugo?" asked Sasori.

"The source of the curse seals Orochimaru developed. His body produces the enzyme used to make them. Kimimaro is the only person he trusts," replied Kidomaru.

"The crazy fucker goes on a rampage when those enzymes activate, making him go berserk. Kimimaro was the only person strong enough to contain him," replied Tayuya.

"Oh..." muttered Sasori.

The group made their way into the base, and headed for Jugo's cell.

"If it's a boy... no, a girl..." muttered Jugo.

Tayuya entered the combination to the locks and opened the cell. Jugo looked at the visitors.

"It's a girl! Jackpot!!" shouted Jugo, in his partially transformed state. Kimimaro stepped in front of Tayuya, and blocked his attack.

"Jugo! That will do!!" shouted Kimimaro.

"Kimi... Kimimaro!?" shouted Jugo, "I thought you were dead!"

"No, the only person who is dead is Orochimaru. I was saved by the legendary medic-nin of Konoha, Tsunade, our Godaime Hokage," replied Kimimaro.

"You are under Konoha now?" asked Jugo.

"Hai," replied Kimimaro.

"Then I am, too!" shouted Jugo.

"I thought as much. Come with us, we're going around to each of Orochimaru's secondary bases right now, looking for any information he may have had on Akatsuki," explained Kimimaro.

"Hmm... I'm pretty sure he only came here for experiments on me," replied Jugo.

"The information we found is consistent with that. We have two more bases to look into," replied Kimimaro.

The group made their way to Orochimaru's northernmost base. It was set up as Orochimaru's main prison facility.

"Karin is the guard here for this place, right?" asked Kidomaru.

"She was always the head guard for the main prison, since her ability left it so no one would ever be able to escape," replied Tayuya.

"What ability did she have?" asked Sasori.

"She's a chakra-sensing type; the best we've ever encountered. She would know if a fly escaped her guard," replied Kimimaro.

"Then she probably knows we're coming," spoke Sasori.

"Correct, but she will recognize us. We have nothing to worry about," replied Tayuya.

The group entered the prison facility. They ran into no opposition until they made their way into the main building.

"Well, look at what we have here," came a feminine voice.

"Just come out already, you four-eyed shit head!" shouted Tayuya.

"That attitude... yep, you're Tayuya," replied the voice.

"Karin, I see you haven't changed. Still have the glasses and odd hair style," spoke Tayuya.

"You still have that mouth on you, Tayuya. Hmm... you brought the spider freak, the bone master and his pet, and... who is that? He has a high level of chakra, higher than Kimimaro," asked Karin.

"Akasuna no Sasori; I used to be Orochimaru's partner in Akatsuki."

"I see. So, if you're all here like this, then the snake must be dead?" asked Karin.

"Correct. You are now free to do as you want," replied Tayuya.

"Well, fuck this place, I'd rather cruise with you," spoke Karin.

"Such language for ladies..." muttered Sasori.

"_Oh boy..."_ Kidomaru thought to himself.

"Shut the fuck you, you puppet freak!!" shouted Tayuya.

"Fuck off, shorty!!" shouted Karin.

Tayuya had Karin free the prisoners, and the group took off towards the last of Orochimaru's secondary bases.

"Well, not too busy here. You don't suppose this place has been abandoned?" asked Kidomaru.

"He did some research here, and also kept a certain person prisoner here," replied Kimimaro.

"Hozuki Suigetsu, right? I can't stand that guy..." muttered Karin.

"He will be helpful to us in the future. I'm not sure where his loyalties lie, though," replied Kimimaro.

"Where is he?" asked Jugo.

"He's right in front of us," replied Kimimaro.

"In these water tanks? Which one?" asked Jugo.

"This one," replied Karin, while pointing to the one in the middle. Kidomaru punched it open, releasing the water. Suigetsu pulled himself up.

"Gah! Try clothes!!" shouted Karin.

"What? Don't like what you see?" asked Suigetsu.

"I see being stuck in that tube hasn't changed your personality," replied Kidomaru.

"You three are still around, huh? Snake boy told us you were all killed," spoke Suigetsu.

"We defected to Konoha after our failed attempt to bring Uchiha Sasuke to Orochimaru. We were wondering if you wanted to join us," replied Kidomaru.

"What about the snake? I don't think he'll just let me go," spoke Suigetsu.

"Uchiha Sasuke killed him," replied Kidomaru.

"Well Hell, I might just join you to see this Sasuke guy. Strong enough to kill the snake? I wouldn't mind taking him on in a fight. I'm in!" shouted Suigetsu.

The group went through the labs at the base, but didn't turn up anything useful. With their mission completed, they made their return to Konoha, and appeared before Tsunade.

"I see you brought some friends," spoke Tsunade.

"Former prisoners. They will be helpful in our coming confrontations with the Akatsuki," replied Kimimaro.

"Very well, I trust your judgment. What did you learn from your raids?" asked Tsunade.

"It seems he didn't know too much about Akatsuki. There was very little he had that was of use to us. There is one thing I can show you. This," replied Sasori, as he pulled out Orochimaru's Akatsuki ring.

"What is special about this ring?" asked Tsunade.

"These are necessary for the jutsu the leader used for bijuu extraction. There are ten rings in all, one for each finger. Their requirement makes it so that at most there can only be ten members of Akatsuki. They can't be replaced; this ring was one of the reasons Orochimaru was hunted. As for what we can do with it, we have two options. We can hold onto the ring. There is a chance Akatsuki will learn we have it, and they may attempt to come here to take it. Our other option is to get rid of it, preferably by putting it in a place it could never be found. The less members there are to perform the jutsu, the longer it takes. That's time we could use to mount a rescue," explained Sasori.

"If all members have these rings, then where are the ones you and Deidara wore?" asked Tsunade.

"We disposed of our rings. They most likely have found them," replied Sasori.

"I see. Since we don't know the full extent of the abilities of all their members, it would be best for us to get rid of it, rather than give them an excuse to launch a full attack on us," spoke Tsunade.

"Very well," replied Sasori.

"Now, for you three, do you wish to become shinobi of Konoha?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai!" replied all three.

"Very well. I will have you all tested to see where you will be able to fit in our village. I don't have the resources to give you places to live at the moment," spoke Tsunade.

"I have to be with Kimimaro. He's the only one able to keep my abilities in check," spoke Jugo.

"I can stay with Tayuya," spoke Karin.

"I can get along well enough with the spider," spoke Suigetsu.

"If that's all, then you are dismissed," replied Tsunade.

Jugo and Kimimaro made their way for Kimimaro's apartment. Suigetsu followed Kidomaru down the street to his apartment. They ended up running into someone Suigetsu knew.

"Zabuza!? You're here, too!?" shouted Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu? Didn't think I would ever see you again," replied Zabuza.

"That's right, you were an apprentice to the Seven. No wonder you know Zabuza," spoke Kidomaru.

"This place is getting more entertaining by the minute!" shouted Suigetsu.

Tayuya led Karin to her apartment. Tayuya was the first to enter.

"Hey, pineapple! You here!?" shouted Tayuya.

"Troublesome woman... I was sleeping so well..." muttered Shikamaru.

"What was that!?" shouted Tayuya.

"I'm glad to see you're back. Who's that?" asked Shikamaru.

"This is Karin. She's going to be staying with us for a while. We just brought her back from one of Orochimaru's prisons," explained Tayuya.

"I don't mind. She can use the pullout," replied Shikamaru.

"I knew you would understand!" shouted Tayuya, while lifting Shikamaru up with a hug.

"_To think this was the same foul-mouthed kunoichi I fought three years ago. She has her tender moments... but damn, I'm as whipped as tou-san,"_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend? He's not that good looking... must have an interesting personality," spoke Karin.

"Actually, he kicked my ass," replied Tayuya,"he kicked my ass, and then he gave me the respect I always wanted."

"This lazy bum beat you!?" shouted Karin.

"Are you that surprised?" asked Shikamaru.

"Of course! You look like she could snap you in two, and you beat her!?" shouted Karin.

"Yeah... uh... troublesome red head..." muttered Shikamaru.

"Hey, what did I tell you about the 'T-word?'" spoke Tayuya.

"The same thing I told you about swearing," replied Shikamaru.

"I hate it when you that..." muttered Tayuya.

"You like it, you just don't like to admit it," replied Shikamaru, with a sly smile on his face.

"Grr... shut up!" shouted Tayuya.

"And you two live together?" asked Karin.

"Actually, most would say we make a good couple. You just have to read underneath the underneath to see it. Don't feel bad, my sensei took a while to understand, too," replied Shikamaru.

"Just take his word for it; if you try to argue with him, you won't win," spoke Tayuya.

"Okay then..." muttered Karin.

Within the ranks of Akatsuki, Zetsu was about to deliver some interesting news to Pein.

"Leader-sama, a team of Konoha shinobi have killed Orochimaru. We believe they have his ring, as well," spoke Zetsu.

"Do they? Well, at least they took care of Orochimaru for us," replied Pein.

"Should we make an attempt to recover the ring?" asked Zetsu.

"No, leave it be for now. We won't be needing them for too much longer," replied Pein.

"Very well. I will continue looking for the other jinchuuriki," spoke Zetsu.

"Have you informed Hidan and Kakuzu of their targets whereabouts?" asked Pein.

"Hai, they are on their way to intercept the Nibi Jinchuuriki right now. I have still been unable to find where the Hachibi Jinchuuriki has hidden himself," replied Zetsu.

"I see, keep looking into it," spoke Pein.

"There is one more thing, I have found the sanbi. It had has no jinchuuriki," spoke Zetsu.

"The sanbi is Tobi's target. Inform him of the location," replied Pein.

"Hai, Leader-sama," spoke Zetsu, as he disappeared.

"It's only a matter of time before we secure all the jinchuuriki," spoke Pein.

"And then we can begin the plan," replied Konan.

"We will show the world what pain really is," spoke Pein.

Unknown to the Akatsuki leader, another was observing his conversation.

"_Such a fool. He thinks I don't know what he plans to do. For now, I'll continue to let him believe that. With any luck, someone will dispose of those two for me when the time comes,"_ Madara thought to himself, as he set off to capture the sanbi.

_A/N: Don't forget to review!_


	22. Akatsuki's Assault

_Disclaimer: I am not the current owner of Naruto; I might one day if I manage to win the lottery_

**Chapter 22: Akatsuki's Assault**

"Hey Kit, I've been meaning to ask you about something," spoke Kyubi.

"_Oh, what is it?" _replied Naruto.

"What do you think of me?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"I mean, do you think of me as a friend, or best friend? I'm pretty sure you don't think of me as your lover. You get what I mean, right?"

"_Hmm... well, I've always thought of you as a close friend. Hmm... but that doesn't seem to sum it up, though."_

"Doesn't seem to sum it up? Perhaps you think of me in a more deeper way."

"_Hmm... maybe... closer than a friend... kind of like... well... family."_

"Like Sasuke and Itachi?"

"_Yeah, but different. I guess... well, since I grew up without my parents, then I guess having you... is probably the closest I've had to having a mother."_

"What about Sasuke and Itachi's mother? She treats you like one of her own."

"_Yeah, but you've always been there for me. I really appreciate it."_

"Aww... arigatou, Kit."

"_If I may ask, what brought this on?"_

"Oh, I guess I'm just having a girl moment, having to know how you feel."

"_That doesn't sound like you. What's the real reason?"_

"I'm worried about the future. Worried about what may befall us in the wake of the Akatsuki. I'm worried we may be torn apart by them."

"_You shouldn't be. The two of us together are a mighty force. The more we train, the stronger we get. We'll be able to handle them, don't you worry. I would never let anything happen to someone I care about."_

"Geez, Kit... making a demon cry like this."

"_Maybe you really are having a girl moment."_

"Oh, shut it, you."

"_Yeah, I love you, too."_

"Hey, Naruto, hm," came a voice from the down the street. Naruto could easily tell who it was.

"Deidara? I didn't think you would want to be within a hundred meters of me after what happened on the mission to rescue Gaara," replied Naruto.

"The past is past. I don't blame you for what you did, hm. If the roles were reversed, and it was Sasori who you had taken, I probably would have blown you to bits, hm," spoke Deidara.

"I guess. I don't suppose you have found a new... what was that thing you were wearing over your eye?" asked Naruto.

"My scope? I've put one on order. I have to have it custom made, only way it will fit right, hm," replied Deidara.

"It's not expensive, is it?"

"It's not cheap, but I'm not going to make you pay for it, even though you smashed my old one, hm. Besides, I had a sizable amount of money stowed away from all the missions I took part in as a member of Akatsuki."

"Really? Well, never mind then."

"I've been trying to find you for a couple days now, hm. I take it you were out on a mission?"

"Yeah, there was a problem out near the fire temple. We were able to take care of it before the situation got out of hand, fortunately. Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to apologize for putting you through everything with your friend, hm."

"Don't worry about it; my anger is for Akatsuki. I have nothing against you, personally."

"That's good. I doubt I could take another beating like that last one, hm," replied Deidara, chuckling a little as he said the last part.

"Probably not. You should work on finding a method for dealing with close range combat. It would help you out in the long run, should you end up in a close range situation again."

"It's not that I don't have one, hm. You have to keep in mind one of my arms was crippled. It's not fully healed yet, but I can at least move it around, hm."

"Well, I was on my way to Ichiraku Ramen, the best ramen place in the village. I was going to meet Hinata there, but I don't mind if you join. The least I can do for the scope thing is treat you to some ramen."

"Sure, why not?"

Deidara and Naruto made their way to Ichiraku's. Hinata was already there waiting. She was surprised to see the former Iwa-nin with Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata, giving Naruto a hug.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," replied Naruto, "You don't mind Deidara being here with us, do you? I wanted to treat him to some ramen as a way of making it up to him for destroying his... uh... eye-piece."

"Scope," replied Deidara.

"Yeah, that!" spoke Naruto.

The group sat down, and ordered their meals. The Iwa-nin had never been to a ramen bar before, so Naruto ordered for him. They all had some miso pork ramen.

"This is pretty good, hm," spoke Deidara.

"Ichiraku's is the best! Of all the places I've been to, there is no where that even comes close," replied Naruto, with a big grin on his face as he was slurping through his ramen.

"Hmm, I wonder..." muttered Deidara. The former Iwa-nin began sipping some ramen through the mouths on his palms.

"You eat with those, too!?" shouted Naruto.

"Sometimes. I like treating myself to new experiences, hm," replied Deidara.

"Deidara-san..." muttered Hinata.

"Yeah?" asked Deidara.

"It's dripping down your arm," replied Hinata.

"Hmm? Oh, that happens every now and then when I eat with my hand mouths. It does come in handy for when I can't eat normally, hm," spoke Deidara.

"You should teach those two some manners," replied Naruto. Hinata and Naruto began to chuckle a little.

"Yeah, maybe..." muttered Deidara.

The group continued eating. Deidara refrained from eating with his hands for the rest of the meal. At the end, Naruto paid for the meal, and the group walked down the street once again.

"Where are you two off to, hm?" asked Deidara.

"I'm going to drop off Hinata at her clan house, and go see if Sasuke is back from his mission," replied Naruto.

"I guess I might as well see if Sasori no danna is back," spoke Deidara.

"Why do you call him 'danna,?'" asked Hinata.

"He was my senpai in Akatsuki. I've always respected him, even if we have opposing opinions on art, hm," replied Deidara.

"Why do you always make that 'hm' sound?" asked Naruto.

"What are you talking about, hm? I don't make any sounds like that while I'm talking," replied Deidara.

"_Has he done it for so long that he no longer notices?"_ Hinata thought to herself.

"_Must be something wrong with his throat, or something,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"_Is there anything normal about this guy?"_ Kyubi thought to herself.

Naruto and Hinata continued on to the Hyuga compound. Naruto was curious to see if Neji was around. He hadn't run into him in a while.

"Hey, Hiashi-sama!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto. Welcome," replied Hiashi.

"Is Neji around?" asked Naruto.

"No, he's still out on his mission. He won't be back for a few days," replied Hiashi.

"Ah, okay, thanks Hiashi-sama," spoke Naruto.

"No problem. Hanabi and I are going to resume our training session. You and Hinata are welcome to train with us," replied Hiashi.

"Well... why not? I'm sure if Sasuke is back, he'll figure out I'm here," spoke Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata joined Hiashi and Hanabi in the Hyuga training grounds.

In the Uchiha compound, Sasuke had just returned from the Hokage's tower. He found his mother and Itachi in the kitchen. It appeared that his mother was giving Itachi some lessons in cooking.

"Kaa-san! Nii-san! I'm back from my mission!" shouted Sasuke.

"We're out here, Sasuke," replied Mikoto.

Sasuke went out into the kitchen, watching as Itachi was cooking _without_ burning something to a blackened crisp.

"Huh, never thought I would see the day where Itachi could cook without filling the house up with smoke," spoke Sasuke.

"Shut it, Sasuke! I cooked plenty of things on our little training journey," replied Itachi.

"Yeah, and you managed to burn just about everything. If it weren't for all the money we had from missions to go and eat at restaurants, we would have died of hunger," spoke Sasuke.

"Or come back here, saying something like 'kaa-san, can you come with us? We need someone who can cook on this journey!'" spoke Mikoto.

"Not you, too..." muttered Itachi.

"That's why I'm teaching you, now, keep stirring it for another couple of minutes, then reduce the heat to low," replied Mikoto.

"Right..." muttered Itachi.

"So, how did your mission go?" asked Mikoto.

"Better than we could have imagined. We have information on all of Orochimaru's bases. Tsunade-sama sent a team out on a raid of those bases," replied Sasuke.

"Really? Isn't the Hokage worried about Orochimaru moving his bases like he did last time?" asked Itachi.

"No, I was able to kill Orochimaru. He won't be able to move his bases," replied Sasuke.

Itachi didn't say anything for a moment, taking in what he just heard. He lost his focus on his cooking, and ended up burning his hand.

"Fuck, that hurts!!" shouted Itachi.

"Itachi! Mind your language!!" shouted Mikoto, as she hit Itachi with a spoon.

"Ow... sorry kaa-san... so, you really beat him? That's my otouto for you," replied Itachi.

"I'm proud of you, Sasuke. You've come a long way since you were the little child constantly seeking attention," spoke Mikoto.

Out on the border of Kaminari no Kuni, a pair dressed in the Akatsuki uniform of black cloaks with red clouds were looking for the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

"What did Zetsu say? That she was spotted up further north, right?" asked a man with silver hair that was slicked back and pink eyes.

"Correct, Zetsu said she was near a group of abandoned buildings, Hidan," replied a masked man with dark eyes having a green iris.

"Abandoned? How unfortunate. Jashin would have preferred there been people there to get caught in the crossfire, Kakuzu," spoke Hidan.

"That's a shame, really, it is," replied Kakuzu.

"You fucking pig! Don't insult Jashin like that!!" shouted Hidan.

"You of Akatsuki!" shouted a blond kunoichi with a kumo hitai-ate.

"Is that her?" asked Hidan.

"Could she really be this foolish?" muttered Kakuzu.

"I'm not going to hide from you anymore! I'm going to make sure I kill you! Raiton: Raiha!" shouted Yugito, sending out waves of lightning chakra. The two Akatsuki were knocked back.

"Damn it! My armor can't hold up against raiton jutsu!" shouted Kakuzu.

"I guess it's a good thing she's my target, then. It's a shame I can't sacrifice her to Jashin," spoke Hidan.

Yugito ran off after knocking the pair back with her attack.

"I thought she said she was done hiding? Does this mean she's decided to place more value on her life?" asked Hidan.

"Whether she has or not doesn't matter, we need to capture her," replied Kakuzu.

The two Akatsuki ran after Yugito. Kakuzu was looking out for any traps that may have been set in her wake.

"What? She's running scared? You really think she had time to lay out traps?" asked Hidan.

"That's what I would have done. It would be unwise to run away with speed alone. She most likely planned this out," replied Kakuzu.

"I'll let you know when I'm worried about such a thing," spoke Hidan.

Hidan and Kakuzu continued in their pursuit of Yugito. Much to Kakuzu's surprise, the pair did not run into any traps. They were eventually led into a sewer system, near a set of abandoned buildings.

"Seems she's taken us right to her hiding place. How unfortunate for her," spoke Hidan.

"Keep your guard up; if she set up traps anywhere, this would be the place she would have done it," replied Kakuzu.

"Whatever. Hey, you! What happened to not running? I thought you were going to face us?" asked Hidan.

"I intend to. Just wanted to make sure you were in a place you couldn't escape," replied Yugito, as she formed a hand seal. A series of explosives went off, trapping everyone in the space there were in.

"I told you she would set up traps," spoke Kakuzu.

"Go fuck yourself!!" shouted Hidan. He pulled out his necklace, held the pendant at it's end in his hands, and began chanting a prayer.

"Do you have to pray before _every_ battle!?" shouted Kakuzu.

"I told you to fuck off!! If I'm going to capture my target, I'm going to do it right. It's bad enough I can't kill her, now leave me be!!" shouted Hidan.

Yugito just stared at the two. She appeared to be in shock at their arguing, but she was thinking over ways to defeat the pair.

"If I'm his target, then does this mean only he will be fighting me?" asked Yugito.

"Yeah, sure. Unless he manages to get himself into a situation where he needs to beg for my help," replied Kakuzu.

Hidan ignored the comment, while Yugito was trying to figure out if what her opponent said was true.

"Forgive me, Jashin-sama, for I am unable to kill on this mission," chanted Hidan. He placed his pendant back in his cloak, and took his battle stance.

"Kakuzu, just stand off to the side; I'll take care of her on my own," spoke Hidan.

"Fine. Try not to let your guard down this time," replied Kakuzu, as he walked off, and sat on a pile of rubble from the explosion earlier.

"Let's go! Raiton: Raiha!" shouted Yugito, sending another wave of lightning chakra at Hidan. The Akatsuki member jumped away, and sent his three bladed scythe towards Yugito. She quickly evaded it, and began making another series of hand seals.

"Raiton: Joushou Rai!" shouted Yugito. The ground beneath Hidan began to crack, and more lightning chakra flew out, blasting Hidan, and knocking him into the wall. Hidan picked himself up, and stared at his opponent.

"I'll tell you one thing, I'm the slowest member of Akatsuki. I can see you have an advantage over me in speed, but that won't save you from me and Jashin!" shouted Hidan.

Yugito smiled, as she began making another series of hand seals. Hidan launched his scythe at her again, forcing her to move to avoid being hit. She was able to complete the seals for the jutsu she had in mind.

"Katon: Kaheki no Jutsu! _(Fire Release: Fire Wall Technique)_" shouted Yugito.

Yugito spewed out flames surrounding Hidan, trapping him where he was.

"You really are the bothersome jinchuuriki, aren't you?" asked Hidan.

Yugito made another series of hand seals.

"Raiton: Raisou! _(Lightning Release: Thunder Spear)_" shouted Yugito.

A spear formed of lightning chakra appeared in Yugito's hand. She took aim, and threw the weapon at Hidan, impaling him through his left shoulder.

"Fuck! That hurts, bitch!" shouted Hidan.

Hidan swung his scythe around, until the flames surrounding him went out. He started sending his scythe towards Yugito again, this time with greater speed, making it difficult for her to find time to make hand seals.

"Watch it, Hidan! If that thing hits me, I'm going to rip your head off!" shouted Kakuzu.

"Shut up and watch!!" shouted Hidan.

Yugito continued to dodge Hidan's attacks. She decided she was done toying around with the Akatsuki member.

"Time for me to get serious!" shouted Yugito. She placed her hands into a seal, and began concentrating chakra. Her body began to be surrounded by chakra. Her appearance grew into something more of an animal nature. Her teeth grew into fangs, and her eyes gained the appearance of cat eyes. Chakra continued to surround her until it hid her form. The chakra itself took it's own form, and continued to increase in size. Within a few moments, Hidan was face to face with the two tailed demon cat.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." muttered Hidan.

The nibi let out a roar, and began firing orbs of fire towards Hidan, forcing him to dodge rather than attack.

"Well, if this isn't fucking beautiful..." muttered Hidan.

"Need help yet?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't need your fucking help..."

A fire ball brushed past Hidan, leaving a burn on Hidan's right arm.

"...fuck that hurts!! Shut up, Kakuzu!" shouted Hidan.

Hidan continued to dodge the nibi's attacks. Hidan tried to gain some distance from the creature, but found himself up against a wall. He continued dodging fireball after fireball. The attacks were strong enough to blast through the wall, causing the nearby buildings to collapse. Hidan dodged the debris from the destroyed buildings, while also being careful not to be lit on fire. Once he was far enough from the beast, he began swinging his scythe around again. The beast wasn't worried about moving out of the path of the weapon. It knocked the weapon away. However, the scythe drew blood in the process. Hidan retracted his scythe, and licked the blood off of it. He soon took the appearance of a reaper, and drew a Jashin circle on the ground.

"Now let's see you try to shoot one of those fireballs at me!!" shouted Hidan.

The nibi complied, burning Hidan's left shoulder. The beast screamed out in pain as the same injury was bestowed upon it.

"Fucking hurts, doesn't it? Do you enjoy pain? Let's experience it together!!" shouted Hidan.

Hidan cut into his side, drawing more screams from the nibi. Blood could be seem coming from the center of the chakra form, as Yugito's body was being injured.

"How about this?" asked Hidan, as he impaled his own leg.

The nibi roared in pain. The chakra form began disappearing. Hidan drew a knife, and stabbed into his side. The nibi roared one last time, as it's form disappeared. Hidan pulled out the knife, and threw it at Yugito's body. The knife went through both of her hands, and pinned her to the wall behind her. Hidan smiled at his work. He stepped out of the circle he made, and broke the connection he had with Yugito. He then made another circle, laid himself in it's center, and spiked his body with another knife. After a about a half hour, Hidan rose from the circle.

"Took you long enough," spoke Kakuzu, "you're rituals always take too long."

"Fuck you, you blasphemous pig! These rituals are important. Like I said before, it's bad enough I couldn't kill the bitch, so lay off!!" shouted Hidan.

Zetsu appeared before the pair, and looked at the rubble from the battle that took place.

"Seems she gave you two some trouble," spoke Zetsu.

"Maybe a little, but I was able to handle her on my own," replied Hidan.

"I see. I'm here to take the jinchuuriki off your hands," spoke Zetsu.

"Fine, we have business elsewhere. Carrying around a body would slow us down," replied Kakuzu.

"Do what you need to, but don't occupy yourself with anything that will take more than a few days. Tobi is on his way to capture the sanbi. As soon as he is finished, we will seal both bijuu at the same time," spoke Zetsu.

"Very well. This next task of ours should not take too long," replied Kakuzu.

"Good. Keep your ears open, and prepare to gather when the leader summons us," spoke Zetsu.

Zetsu took Yugito, and disappeared. Hidan and Kakuzu started walking away from the rubble left in the wake of the battle.

"Where is this business of ours?" asked Hidan.

"The Great Fire Temple, in Hi no Kuni," replied Kakuzu.

"What are we doing there?" asked Hidan.

"We're collecting on a bounty. The head monk there has a high price on his head," replied Kakuzu.

"We're going to kill a man of religion in his own temple!? For a fucking bounty!? You're going to Hell, you know that, right?"

"Fine by me, money probably runs it, so I'll be fine."

"You and your fucking money!"

"Look at it like this; you'll get a chance to kill many."

"Fine, but only because slaughter is important to me."

A few days later, a monk was seen running towards the gates of Konoha. He appeared to have been in some kind of fight. He asked to see the Hokage immediately, and was brought to the Hokage's tower.

"Lady Hokage, I have grave news..." spoke the monk.

"And that would be?" asked Tsunade.

"The Great Fire Temple was attacked by two people matching the description of those associated with the group Akatsuki," replied the monk.

"Akatsuki!!" shouted Tsunade.

"Hai," replied the monk.

"Shizune, summon Deidara and Sasori. We might be able to figure out which two members are in Hi no Kuni!" shouted Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" replied Shizune, as she left to gather the two former members. She soon returned with the two she sought.

"Hokage-sama, is what I heard true? Have two members of Akatsuki made their way into Konoha?" asked Sasori.

"You heard right; there are two members moving in Hi no Kuni. They entered the country near the Great Fire Temple. They attacked the temple, killing all present except this man here," replied Tsunade, "listen to his description of the two members, and see if you can figure out which two they were."

"Hai," replied both former Akatsuki members.

"I couldn't see them too well. It looked like one of them had some kind of scythe. The other had on some kind of mask; I couldn't see too much of him. I think..."

"Stop right there. Was there anyone within your temple who had a high bounty on their head?" asked Sasori.

"Hai, the head monk, Chiriku," replied the monk.

"It's Hidan and Kakuzu, hm," replied Deidara.

"Do you know why they would be coming here? Could they be after Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"It's possible. I know they became frustrated after losing track of their jinchuuriki," replied Sasori.

"Very well. I will assemble teams to track down and confront the two. I want the two of you on two of those teams," spoke Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," replied both Deidara and Sasori in unison.

"Shizune! Get me a list of all jonin, tokubetsu jonin, and high chunin available in the village. We don't have time to waste," spoke Tsunade.

"Hai," replied Shizune.

In a coastal region near the border of Kaze no Kuni and Kawa no Kuni, Tobi was looking for the sanbi.

"If I would have known it was going to be here, I'd have asked Pein to make Hidan go after it... he came from Kawagakure; I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing his homeland again..." muttered Tobi.

Tobi continued his search along the coast. He stumbled upon a man playing a flute. He was dressed in an ornate outfit consisting of a patterned armor with extensions for shoulders and hips. The man had long, blue hair. His ears appeared to be scaled. It looked like he had three scaly tails. The man didn't seem to notice Tobi, and kept playing his song.

"Excuse me!!" shouted Tobi. The man continued to ignore Tobi. The Akatsuki member jumped in front of the man.

"Hey!!" shouted Tobi.

"What do you want?" asked the man.

"Tobi wants to know if you have seen a giant turtle-like demon around here," replied Tobi.

"Tobi? Is that what you're calling yourself these days?" asked the man.

"What do you mean? Tobi is Tobi."

"Drop the act, Madara. I know it's you. Your chakra stands out too much for your own good," replied the man.

"Oh? So, Kame Kawazaki, or should I say, the sanbi, how have you been?" asked Madara.

"I can't really complain, but I know you didn't come all this way just to talk about old times," replied Kawazaki.

"Do you know why I'm here?" asked Madara.

"To capture me, right? I know all about that organization of yours, Akatsuki. I didn't think you would come out here yourself," replied Kawazaki.

"That wasn't my original plan; the ones in charge of capturing you defected to Konohagakure in Hi no Kuni."

"Is that so? What a shame. How's Kyubi by the way?"

"Sealed in some brat, but you probably knew that already."

"Just as I know you were responsible for causing the events that led to her being sealed. To think we trusted you. I knew from the start you had nothing but evil intentions. If only Kyubi could have seen it..."

"Even if you tried to kill me, nothing would have changed... well, I suppose Konoha would have two brats with demons inside of them..."

"How many of us have you sealed so far?"

"Let's see... the Ichibi... the Gobi... the Rokubi... and the Shichibi... so four. Oh, and we've already captured the Nibi, so I guess you could say five. Six once I'm done with you."

"You really think you are going to get me so easily? I suppose if it were fifteen years ago, I might have a problem. But I heard something happened to you... that you became weak. Am I wrong?"

"You're information gathering skills are rather impressive, I'll give you that much. Even in my current state, I'm still more than a match for you, though."

"Well, while I wouldn't mind finding out, there is one more detail I want to know about. Why that ridiculous mask? If you're going to fight me, could you at least remove that thing?"

"Sorry, but I can't do that for you. There's some things I would rather you not know about."

"Fair enough. So, shall we get this started?"

"Sure."

Kawazaki began playing a tune on his flute, directing the sound waves towards Madara. The masked-nin began to shake as the effects of the melody befell him. Kawazaki had trapped Madara within a form of genjutsu. Kawazaki drew a katana which was covered in scales, reminiscent of Kisame's Samehada. He prepared to remove Madara's head, but leaped back as he shot flames from his palm.

"I guess it wouldn't be that easy, now, would it?" asked Kawazaki.

"You should know that your genjutsu tricks won't work on me," replied Madara.

"Can't blame me for trying," spoke Kawazaki, as he lunged towards Madara. He kept trying to get Madara with his katana. He thought he had the masked-nin a couple times, but appeared as though his attacks went through his opponent.

"I wonder..." muttered Kawazaki. The sanbi pulled out a dagger, and threw it at Madara. As he expected, it went through Madara.

"Space-time jutsu, eh?" spoke Kawazaki.

"You catch on faster than those who fought me previously," replied Madara.

"I know one thing it can't beat," spoke Kawazaki.

Kawazaki charged towards Madara again, doing his best to attempt to land a blow on Madara. Much to Madara's surprise, Kawazaki managed to cut through part of his cloak.

"What? How did you do that?" asked Madara.

"As much as I would like to tell you, I'm afraid that such information would put me at a disadvantage," replied Kawazaki. _"He he, such cheap tricks won't work against my Kagetatsu _(Shadow Dragon)_ sword."_

Kawazaki lunged towards Madara once again. Realizing the weapon could get around his space-time jutsu, Madara puled out a kunai to parry the blows. He quickly found that it was difficult to anticipate the location of his sword. His arm received a cut. Had he moved a second slower, he would have found himself without a hand. Madara was slowly starting to realize the trick behind Kawazaki's sword.

"I see... an optical illusion... how crafty..." muttered Madara.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to figure that out. You must be getting old; that took a lot longer than I figured it would," replied Kawazaki.

"Let's see how you handle this. Katon: Kari no Jutsu! _(Fire Release: Fire Palm Technique)_" shouted Madara. Without making any seals, he pointed his hand towards Kawazaki, and a stream of fire erupted from the palm of his hand. Kawazaki began gathering chakra in his throat.

"Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu! _(Water Release: Water Cannon Technique)_" shouted Kawazaki. A geyser of water erupted from his mouth, and met the fire erupting from Madara's palm. The two techniques met between the two combatants. At first, the techniques appeared to be canceling each other out. However, Madara began to focus more chakra into his palm, and began to overwhelm Kawazaki's attack. Kawazaki was unable to push back Madara's technique, and ended up taking a hit from the attack. He rolled away at the last second, leaving the armor on his right shoulder slightly melted; underneath, he was burnt severely. Kawazaki held still, gasping from the pain.

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. Your clan is full of masters of katon jutsu," spoke Kawazaki.

"I'm glad you understand. Now then, if you would kindly surrender, you would save us both a lot of trouble," replied Madara.

"Give up now? I'm going easy on you right now. I guess I should stop playing around, and put all my cards on the table. Mapou: Matou! _(Demonic Art: Demonic Ascension)_" shouted Kawazaki.

Chakra began to erupt from all of Kawazaki's body. It began to surround his entire body. The chakra thickened, hiding Kawazaki's body. The form before Madara began to grow. When it stopped, a gigantic form was in front of Madara. The glow stopped, and Madara was face to face with the sanbi in it's true form.

"Madara!! It's time you paid for your past mistakes. Give my regards to the ferryman on the River Styx!! Suiton: Hajouriki!! _(Water Release: Surfing Turtle)_" shouted the sanbi.

A form of the sanbi made of water appeared before the sanbi, and raced towards Madara. It leaped into the air before crashing down onto Madara. It appeared that he was crushed by the water. An orange mask was seen floating in the water. The sanbi was satisfied that Madara was no more.

"Mapou: Inre Shishitsu! _(Demonic Art: Hidden Nature)_" shouted the sanbi. Chakra swirled around the sanbi, and reduced in form. Kame Kawazaki stood where the sanbi had moments before. He walked over to where Madara's mask was, and picked it up.

"I guess I'll just hold onto this as a souvenir. Maybe I'll show it to Kyubi the next time I see her..." muttered Kawazaki.

"Show her what?" spoke Madara, as he stood before Kawazaki. He was clearly irritated. His face was exposed to the outside world for the first time in many years. His face showed signs of his age, though not enough to match how old he actually was. His right eye bore the Sharingan, while his left eye was a solid black. It looked as if it had rotted.

"What!? How!? That was my strongest technique!!" shouted Kawazaki.

"Not strong enough! Katon: Kasan no Jutsu! _(Fire Release: Volcano Technique)_" shouted Madara.

The ground rumbled for a moment, before molten rock spewed up from the ground below Kawazaki. The demon could be heard screaming for miles from the intense pain he was experiencing. When Madara stopped the technique, all of Kawazaki's armor was melted and his entire body was burned. He fell to the ground, and looked up at Madara.

"How..." muttered Kawazaki.

"That jutsu? I release chakra from my feet into the ground. It's one of my stronger jutsu, takes a lot of chakra. It's probably one of my more brutal jutsu. Be thankful that was it's reduced version; I need you alive," replied Madara.

"Damn you..." muttered Kawazaki, as he passed out.

"And another one falls," spoke Madara. He picked up his mask from where Kawazaki dropped it, and reattached it.

"_I guess I'll have to take the scenic route for once; at least until my chakra reserves return,"_ Madara thought to himself.

In Hi no Kuni, Hidan and Kakuzu were making their way for the nearest bounty station.

"This place is disgusting..." muttered Hidan.

"If you find it to be so appalling, then you can wait outside," replied Kakuzu.

"Fine, don't take too long. The leader could summon us any time now," spoke Hidan. He quickly took leave of the place.

"So, Kakuzu," spoke the man running the bounty station, "who are you collecting on today?"

"This man. Chiriku, head monk of the Great Fire Temple, former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninjas," replied Kakuzu.

"Very well. I'll just need to confirm the identity of the body, and then I'll send you on your way," replied the man.

Outside, Hidan was sitting on a rock, looking back at the small shop that was the cover for the bounty station.

"What a disgusting place... it wreaks of money and other filth..." muttered Hidan.

He looked out into the surrounding area. He noticed there was a group of people approaching.

"_Oh, what I would give for a good slaughter right now!"_ thought Hidan.

"Asuma, is that it?" asked Shikamaru.

"Hai. Stay on guard," replied Asuma.

Asuma, and his squad, consisting of Shikamaru, Tayuya, and Raido, slowed down their approach, looking around for signs of the Akatsuki pair. They noticed Hidan was out on his own. His partner was no where in sight.

"They usually travel in pairs, right?" asked Tayuya.

"Hai; the other one must be inside. We should be able to use this to our advantage. The best way to handle this would be to have three of us keep him occupied, while the fourth prepares to attack the second the other one emerges from the building," replied Shikamaru.

"I agree with you. Shikamaru, you keep an eye on the building. As soon as the other member leaves, trap him. We'll take care of him. We should focus on stalling them for the time being. I'll send the signal to the other teams. Once they are here, we'll follow through with our plan," spoke Asuma.

"Hai!" replied the other members in unison.

"Let's go!" shouted Asuma, taking Raido and Tayuya out to attack Hidan.

"About fucking time! I was getting bored over here!" shouted Hidan, as he pulled out his scythe. He sent it out towards the group causing them to split off. Asuma went forward, knocking away the scythe with his trench knives. Asuma kicked Hidan in the head, knocking him back. Asuma quickly sidestepped to avoid Hidan's scythe as he pulled it back.

"Not bad, let's see which one of you I can get first," spoke Hidan.

A melody began playing. Hidan quickly found himself unable to move. The world around him changed. His opponents disappeared, and he found himself floating in the air. Then falling. He was plummeting towards the ground, which consisted of sharpened, twisted metal. Hidan screamed a string of obscenities when he hit the ground.

"Alright, now!" shouted Asuma. Raido drew a katana, and cut a gash into Hidan's chest. The pain snapped him out of the genjutsu as he fell back.

"One down, one to go!" shouted Tayuya.

"Fuck, that hurt..." muttered Hidan, as he picked himself up, as if he wasn't bleeding profusely.

"You have got to be kidding me..." muttered Shikamaru, taking note of the battle.

"You've got to be shitting me..." muttered Tayuya.

"I guess it's my turn," spoke Hidan, as he swung his scythe around. Raido knocked it back with his katana.

"Hey Hidan!" shouted Kakuzu, as he left the building. He was quickly caught in Shikamaru's jutsu.

"Kagemane no Jutsu successful," spoke Shikamaru.

"Hey, Kakuzu, stay out of this! I want to take these freaks on by myself!" shouted Hidan.

"Fine, but if you let your guard down, I'm not going to help you," replied Kakuzu.

"You don't have much of a choice in the matter while you are trapped by my jutsu," spoke Shikamaru.

"Brat, I could care less about your jutsu," replied Kakuzu.

"Good! You got your bounty, now it's time for me to have some fun!" shouted Hidan, as he threw his scythe out again. The three around him moved out of the way. Hidan decided to go after the one in front of him, Asuma. The scythe was sent after Asuma, and he continued to knock it away with his trench knives.

"Is this all you can do?" asked Asuma.

"This is all I need to do!" shouted Hidan.

Raido got behind Hidan, and left a slash across Hidan's back.

"Fuck, that hurts!" shouted Hidan, as he swung his scythe around, hoping to hit Raido. The scarred ninja jumped back. Asuma parried the blow, but his hand was cut by the attack.

"Finally! Now, you'll see the power of my curse. Behold, the power of Jashin!" shouted Hidan.

Hidan quickly drew a Jashin symbol on the ground, and stood at its center. Hidan's body took it's grim reaper appearance. Raido threw a kunai at Hidan. It hit him in the leg. Asuma fell down in pain, as his leg began to bleed.

"What's going on!? Did he deflect it!?" shouted Raido.

"It's still right here, where you left it," replied Hidan, as he pulled the kunai out. He took it, and stabbed himself in the side. Asuma clutched his side in pain.

"Asuma!!" shouted Shikamaru.

"It's over for your friend. He's just playing with him right now. As soon as he causes himself a fatal injury, it's over for that guy," replied Kakuzu.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth at the thought, and began evaluating what he had seen so far. He noted that Hidan didn't take on that form until he had managed in injure Asuma. And then the circle. Shikamaru had an idea. He left Kakuzu alone, under the assumption that he truly had no interest in helping his partner, and knocked Hidan out of his circle.

"Attack him now!!" shouted Shikamaru.

Raido quickly did the one thing he believed would end the fight. He swung his katana through Hidan's neck, separating his head from his body. Hidan's body fell to the ground as a result, as his head went rolling away. His body kept it's grim reaper appearance.

"How sure were you about that? If you were wrong, my head would be rolling away right now," spoke Asuma.

"Just an observation I made from his fighting style. He can't use that 'curse' of his while he's not in that circle," replied Shikamaru.

"Fuck!! You fucking cocksuckers!! Do you have any idea how much that fucking hurts!!" shouted Hidan's head. The group from Konoha could only stare in horror at the still talking head of Hidan.

"You can't be serious... how could he still be alive!?" shouted Shikamaru.

"That's the power of Jashin! You fucking non-believers!! Hey, Kakuzu!! Bring my body over here!!" shouted Hidan.

"Bring your body over to your head? I remember you saying you wanted me to stay out of this," replied Kakuzu.

"Son of bitch!! Bring my fucking body over here, now!!" shouted Hidan.

"Does this mean you want my help now?" asked Kakuzu.

"Stop the fucking jokes already!!" shouted a frustrated Hidan.

The Konoha-nin were still in too much shock to react. Kakuzu walked past Hidan's body, and picked up his head by his hair.

"You fuck head!! That hurts!! I said bring my body over here!!" shouted Hidan.

"It's easier to bring your head to your body," replied Kakuzu.

"You mean after all the bodies you've carried for your fucking bounties you can't pull my body over here!?" shouted Hidan.

"Shut up, or I'll leave you're foolish ass behind! I always tell you to keep up your guard, but no, you have to go and fight them on your own. And then you let your guard down, and I have to reattach something to you. One of these days, I'm just going to leave you behind," spoke Kakuzu.

"Shut the fuck up already!!" shouted Hidan.

Kakuzu pulled up Hidan's body, and used some kind of thread produced from his body to reattach Hidan's head. Hidan moved around a little to make sure he could control his body again.

"Now, try to be careful. It will be a few days before that holds. If your head falls off again, I'm putting it in a bag, and I won't reattach it for a week," spoke Kakuzu.

"Fine, fucking miser..." muttered Hidan.

"Do you want my help now?" asked Kakuzu.

"Fine, but leave that one to me," replied Hidan, pointing at Asuma.

"_This is bad. The nearest team still hasn't arrived,"_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" shouted Shikamaru, trying to trap both Hidan and Kakuzu. Shikamaru was able to capitalize on the arguing between the two, and able to trap them both. Moments before they were trapped, Hidan ripped off Kakuzu's arm. It appeared to hold it's connection to the rest of his body through the same threads he used to stitch Hidan back together.

"Kagemane no Jutsu successful," spoke Shikamaru.

"You little shit!" shouted Hidan.

"Brat, you're starting to bother me," spoke Kakuzu. He pulled his arm up, and launched his fist towards Shikamaru, breaking his hold on the two. Kakuzu pulled his arm back into place.

"I'll handle these three. You better take care of him. Be careful with his body; he's worth more than that guy I just cashed in on," spoke Kakuzu.

"No problem," replied Hidan, as he made his way back into his circle.

"Playtime is over! Time to die!!" shouted Hidan, as he pulled up his scythe. Raido ran in to try and kick Hidan out of his circle, but he was too late. Hidan had already buried the blades into his heart as he left the circle.

"One down. I guess that makes you my next target!" shouted Hidan.

"Satetsu Kaihou!" came a voice, as a large form attacked Hidan, and slammed him into the ground.

"Fuck!! This shit burns!!" shouted Hidan.

"Hidan, Kakuzu. We meet again," spoke Sasori, while pulling his Sandaime Kazekage puppet in close. He was joined by Choji, Ino, and Kotetsu.

"Ino! Asuma has been injured!" shouted Shikamaru.

"I'm on it!" shouted Ino, as she looked over Asuma's injuries.

"He he... you're too late... I've already pierced his heart..." spoke Hidan.

"Hmm... Ino! Inject him with this!" shouted Sasori, as he pulled out a small capsule with a syringe. He tossed it to Ino.

"What is this?" asked Ino.

"It's his only hope! Inject him now!" shouted Sasori.

Ino complied. Asuma appeared to have died from the shot.

"What... his heart completely stopped... what did you do!?" shouted Ino.

"He's fine; he's in a near death state. Try to stop the bleeding as best as you can, then get him out of here. That shot will buy enough time to get him to a hospital. Don't worry about us, we can handle things from here!" shouted Sasori.

Ino did as she was instructed, and quickly left.

"So, you really did turn against us, didn't you?" asked Kakuzu.

"I never really was a fan of the organization to begin with," replied Sasori.

"Fine; we know how to deal with traitors. You should know that those poisons of yours are next to worthless against us!" shouted Kakuzu, as he prepared to take a battle stance. Kakuzu stopped before he attacked.

"Hidan, did you hear that? We need to retreat for now!" shouted Kakuzu.

"Why? Fuck the leader, I want these guys dead, especially that traitor!!" shouted Hidan.

Kakuzu ran over to Hidan, and kicked away the satetsu holding him in place.

"This isn't up for debate! Move!!" shouted Kakuzu.

"Not so fast!" shouted Raido, as he threw several kunai at the pair. Kakuzu hardened his hand, and knocked the weapons away as he and Hidan made their escape.

"Let's get them!" shouted Choji.

"Easy does it, we can't go running after them like that. More than likely, they're heading to a place ripe with traps. It would be unwise to pursue them for the time being. If my guess is right, their leader needs them for the sealing ritual. It takes three days to complete. Once they are on the move again, we should be able to track them," spoke Sasori.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Shikamaru.

Sasori motioned some satetsu in his hand. He pulled it back into his puppet to reveal a piece of cloth.

"I took this off of Hidan. I believe you have access to trackers that can track by scent. This will allow you to find them," replied Sasori.

"Quick thinking. Alright, then, we'll apprehend the man running the bounty station here, and return to Konoha," spoke Shikamaru.

They quickly punched into the building, broke through the wall hiding the room where Kakuzu's bounty broker was hiding, and took off. They headed to the Hokage's tower first to drop off their prisoner. The group proceeded to head up to Tsunade's office. On the way, an ANBU member told the group Tsunade was at the hospital, and would be busy for the next few hours treating Asuma. Sasori opted to join her. He had the antidote to the sleeping poison he had Ino use on Asuma earlier. Sasori was told that his poison saved Asuma's life. He would have died on the spot without it. He ended up needing a heart transplant. The operation was a success, and Asuma was left in a peaceful rest. Tsunade summoned the group to her office.

"I heard most of what I needed from Sasori. We have six days to prepare. It is possible they are heading here to take Uzumaki Naruto. We cannot allow them to succeed," spoke Tsunade.

"I thought we only had three days?" asked Shikamaru.

"I heard from one of our spies that they have captured two bijuu. According to Sasori, they will need six days to seal both," replied Tsunade.

"I see," spoke Shikamaru.

"Use whatever you learned from your first encounter, and prepare for the next. Dismissed," spoke Tsunade.

The group dispersed. An hour later, Naruto and his team came back from an escort mission. They had to escort a convoy along the border the Tsuchi no Kuni and Taki no Kuni. Naruto was in charge of the team; they were told Kurenai had to stay behind, though they weren't given a reason.

"Report," spoke Tsunade.

"Mission successful. Two team of Iwa-nin attempted to take the convoy at two points. They aren't going home. One of the more foolish members of the convoy attempted to attack one of the attacking shinobi head on. Fortunately, he survived, though both of his arms were broken. We received our payment upon delivery of the convoy, which I have here," replied Naruto, as he pulled out a scroll that had the payment sealed within.

"Good work. Now, I have a new assignment for you. In six days, two members of Akatsuki are going to head for Konoha. They are most likely after you, Naruto. Your team will be part of the group attacking the pair. I don't like the idea of putting you in danger like this. You may decline; I will think nothing less of you if you do," spoke Tsunade.

"I know why you want to send me out; it will keep them away from Konoha. I don't want them coming anywhere near here, either. I will accept, unless either of you wish to decline," replied Naruto.

"I trust your judgment," replied Shino.

"I'm with you, Naruto-kun," replied Hinata.

"Very well, use this time to your advantage. Dismissed," spoke Tsunade.

"One more thing. Do you know what happened to Kurenai-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"She will be out for a while. She is... you should go and see her; I don't think it's proper for me to tell you," replied Tsunade.

"I see. Let's go," spoke Naruto.

Team Eight headed for Kurenai's apartment. They politely knocked. Kurenai soon appeared.

"Kurenai-sensei, how are you?" asked Hinata.

"Oh, I'm just fine guys," replied Kurenai.

"The Hokage told us you would be unable to be on missions for a while," spoke Shino.

"That is true. I guess she didn't tell you why, did she?" asked Kurenai.

"No, she told us it would be better if we asked you," replied Naruto.

"I see. Well... I found out that I'm... pregnant," spoke Kurenai.

"Nani!?" shouted Naruto and Hinata. Shino remained silent.

"And before you ask, Asuma is the father," replied Kurenai.

Three silent ninja stood in front of Kurenai. She could only smile in response.

"It happens, you know. When adults are in a loving relationship..."

"We're not children; we know what happens," spoke Naruto, not wanting the birds and bees speech again. It was bad enough he had to get it from Jiraiya, of all people.

"I was just about to go see Asuma. I heard he was almost killed in his mission. I'm just glad he survived," spoke Kurenai, with a tear threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Kurenai-sensei..." muttered Hinata.

"It's okay, we're both ninja; we knew in the beginning that there could come a day when one of us may not return from a mission. All we can do is make sure that day never comes. Keep that in mind, especially the two of you," replied Kurenai, while looking at Naruto and Hinata.

"You're right, Kurenai-sensei! We need to train for our next mission. Tell Asuma we wish him well," spoke Naruto.

"I'll be sure to do that. Train hard, you guys," replied Kurenai, as she walked off.

"What kind of training did you have in mind, Naruto," asked Shino.

"There's two jutsu I've been trying to perfect. Six days is not nearly enough time for the one, which leaves me with the other," replied Naruto.

"What kind of jutsu are they?" asked Hinata.

"Powerful; both are from tou-san. The one I have in mind though is something he was never able to complete," replied Naruto.

"A jutsu the Yondaime could never master. I am curious," spoke Shino.

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to satisfy that curiosity of yours before we head out. So, shall we get started?" asked Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata. Shino nodded. The group headed out to the nearby training fields.

In a hidden location, Hidan and Kakuzu made contact with the rest of the group. They closed their eyes and joined the rest of the group in a cave with the sealing statue.

"You took your time. What happened?" asked Pein.

"We were detained by a group from Konoha," replied Kakuzu.

"What are you doing in that area? You should be in Kaminari no Kuni!" shouted Pein.

"I had a bounty to cash in on at the Fire Temple. They probably sent out the group in retaliation," replied Kakuzu.

"Very well. You are to return to Kaminari no Kuni after we are done here," spoke Pein.

"What!? I have unfinished business with those sons of bitches!!" shouted Hidan.

"You _will_ follow my orders!!" shouted Pein.

"Hai, Leader-sama," replied Hidan.

"Good. Now, we are sealing two bijuu. You need to keep your bodies safe for six days. Is everyone sure of their safety?" asked Pein.

Pein was answered with silence.

"Very well, we shall begin the ritual," spoke Pein.

_A/N: There's a couple of things I want to address. I'll start with Hidan's hidden village. I've heard the third databook lists him as coming from Yugakure. Before it's release, I figured Hidan was from Kawagakure _(Hidden River)_ because of the similarity between the symbol on Hidan's hitai-ate and the kanji for river, __川__. I figured I might as well keep it, since I came up with a back story for him. I'm not sure whether I'm going to bring it up in this fic, or not. If anyone is curious as to what it is, there is a good chance I will bring it up in my other fic. The last thing is how I came up with the name Kame Kawazaki. Kame, written as __亀__, which means turtle. Kawazaki, written as __川__, means river. I decided on that based on where I think he is living. Thats all for now, thanks for reading, and remember to review!_


	23. Fall of the Akatsuki

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did, I would be hanging out with Jiraiya in a place where we would both be surrounded by women_

_A/N: I'm not going to be releasing as often as I had; I now have a job, and therefore less time to work on my fics. Enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 23: Fall of the Akatsuki**

Naruto and his team had been training hard for several days since they heard they were going to be going up against members of Akatsuki. They found out that they would be working with Shikamaru's team and Sasori and Deidara. Tsunade figured having two Akatsuki members go up against another two Akatsuki members would be helpful. They were also going to have the help of an experienced tracker; a chakra sensing shinobi. They weren't told much about the tracker. Naruto assumed Tsunade knew what she was doing when she assigned the tracker to their team. Kakashi's team was out on a mission looking into a possible lead on the location of Osamu and Kisame, and were unavailable to help with tracking down the Akatsuki pair that they believed to be on their way to Konoha. Naruto wasn't having the best of luck with perfecting the jutsu he was working on.

"Come on... focus..." muttered Naruto, and another explosion blew him back.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" asked Hinata, rushing over after hearing another explosion.

"I'm alright. At least the explosions get bigger every time. It's getting stronger, now if only I could make it hold, so I don't have to worry about injuring myself with it," replied Naruto.

"I can see why the Yondaime was never able to perfect this jutsu. It appears to be quite complicated," spoke Shino.

"You're right on that one. When I first learned the incomplete version of the Rasengan, I had to learn put all my focus on the jutsu. After a couple of years, it became second nature. But this... it's more than twice as difficult. I not only have to concentrate on the form, but also on manipulating my wind chakra," explained Naruto.

"It's as if you are trying to look left and right at the same time," replied Hinata.

"Yeah... not too easy," spoke Naruto.

"Are you so sure?" asked Shino.

"What do you mean? You try looking left and right at the same time. The only one here that can do that is Hinata," replied Naruto.

"Watch carefully, Naruto," spoke Shino.

Shino made a kikai bunshin. He looked to the right, while the bunshin looked to the left.

"As you can see, I can observe both directions at the same time. Not directly, but I don't need to," replied Shino.

"Well, you can look in two directions at the same time. I suppose I can do that, too," spoke Naruto, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto made a single clone. He had his clone look to the right, while he looked to the left.

"Not so hard, I guess, but that doesn't help me... wait... that's it! Shino, you're a genius!" shouted Naruto.

"Eh? What do you mean?" asked Shino.

Naruto made a rasengan with his hand, while having the bunshin channel in wind chakra. He was able to complete the Fuuton: Rasengan. It looked almost identical to a regular Rasengan, but it had a slight greenish tint, and looked like it had a small shuriken spinning in its center.

"You guys might want to back up; I'm not sure what this thing is going to do," spoke Naruto.

Hinata and Shino complied, and jumped back a safe distance. Naruto plunged the Rasengan into the ground. A large explosion rattled the area. The field was left with a scar on the ground. Naruto looked down in awe at the result of the jutsu.

"Wow... that's a lot better than what a regular Rasengan would do," spoke Naruto.

"How much more powerful is it?" asked Shino.

Naruto made a regular Rasengan, and sent it into the ground nearby. The Fuuton: Rasengan made a hole at least three times the size of the regular Rasengan. Shino and Hinata walked over the two craters in the ground. Shino noticed something about where the Fuuton: Rasengan hit.

"Naruto, my kikai have noticed a difference on the type of damage caused by the different Rasengan. Tell me, how do you visualize wind natured chakra?" asked Shino.

"It's like rubbing two narrow blades against one another, making it as thin and sharp as possible. I could probably better explain it by showing you. Let's go over to a training post," replied Naruto.

There was a circle of training posts nearby. Naruto pulled out three kunai.

"Look at the differences between the three throws," spoke Naruto.

Naruto threw the first kunai in a normal manner. It hit the post, sinking in a little. Naruto charged some chakra into the second kunai, and threw it into the post. He channeled chakra into the third, and threw it as well. The second kunai went in further than the first. The third went in the deepest.

"Notice the difference between the three?" asked Naruto.

"The second and third were powered with your chakra. The second made a larger hole, but didn't go in as far as the third, which made a much smaller hole," replied Shino.

"What was the difference between the second and third?" asked Hinata.

"The second was aided by normal chakra. The third was aided by wind natured chakra. See the difference. The third went further and made a smaller hole because I was focusing on making the chakra as thin and sharp as possible," replied Naruto.

"I see. That explains the difference in the two Rasengan. The dirt was ground up into a fine powder where the Fuuton: Rasengan hit. This effect was not as pronounced with the first Rasengan," explained Shino.

"That is interesting... I'm scared of what that would do to a person," spoke Naruto.

"Remember that this is Akatsuki," replied Shino.

"These are the people that want to kill you, Naruto-kun," replied Hinata.

"They're right, kit. You've killed before. I don't see why you are bothered by this," spoke Kyubi.

"_It's not killing them that bothers me, so much as how. I don't want them to have to suffer too badly," _replied Naruto.

"I see. Well, that's something I can't help you with. But think carefully, if they had such a jutsu at their disposal, do you think they would give it a second thought?" asked Kyubi.

"_I don't suppose they would. You're right. They wouldn't hold back, and neither should I. If I have to use a jutsu that could cause immense suffering before death, then I have to use it. Arigatou,"_ replied Naruto.

"Anytime, kit," spoke Kyubi.

"Naruto?" asked Shino.

"Just talking to Kyubi," replied Naruto.

"Something bothering you, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"It was, but not now. I should keep making my Rasengan more powerful. I think I know how to make one without using a bunshin," replied Naruto.

"How?" asked Shino.

"I only need one hand for a regular Rasengan, so I just use the other to add the wind natured chakra," replied Naruto.

"Are you sure you can do that?" asked Shino.

"It does require a lot of focus, but now that I know the way it can be done, it shouldn't take too much more to perfect it," replied Naruto.

"Why do you want to avoid the use of bunshin?" asked Hinata.

"It's so easy to disperse a bunshin. If given a chance, no opponent would allow me to complete the jutsu. Not to mention it's easier to move on my own," replied Naruto.

"That makes sense," spoke Shino.

"I might have to try my other natures, too. Hmm... I wonder if I could make a bone Rasengan..." muttered Naruto.

"It's creepy enough you replenish your supply of weapons with that jutsu. I would rather you not try to use it to make a new Rasengan," spoke Hinata.

"It took me time to get used to seeing you do that, and I'm a living hive for kikai," spoke Shino.

"Relax, I was just kidding. Besides, it would hurt like Hell if I messed it up," replied Naruto.

"I don't doubt it," spoke Shino.

Hinata chuckled a little. She always chuckles when Naruto does something to mess with Shino a little. He is rather difficult to stir.

The training continued on for another couple of days. Everyone involved in the mission was sure to try to get a good night's sleep before the mission.

"So, you two get to go, but I'm being left out?" asked Tayuya.

"We need her for her tracking skills. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm sure the Hokage has another mission in mind for your team," replied Shikamaru.

"Yeah, well, you better be careful going out after those guys. If you end up trashed and land in the hospital, I'm going to kick your ass," spoke Tayuya.

"That's motivation enough to stay out of trouble," replied Shikamaru, with a half smile on his face.

"Good. Now, let me give you some more motivation," spoke Tayuya, as she planted a kiss on Shikamaru's cheek.

"You don't come back, you won't get anymore of these."

"I'd hate to miss out on those," replied Shikamaru.

"Great. I need someone to warm my bed for me at night, too. Come on," spoke Tayuya, as she started dragging Shikamaru towards their room.

"_How troublesome... I swear, I'm turning into my dad, and I'm barely sixteen..."_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Hey, Sasori, you have any plans of attack, hm?" asked Deidara.

"I can only guess. I only know that they are hard to kill. I don't know anything of there abilities or jutsu," replied Sasori.

"Well, I was talking to one of the chunin who's going with us tomorrow. We came up with a plan to take care of Hidan, hm," spoke Deidara.

"Did you? You'll have to tell me about it," replied Sasori.

Deidara and Sasori talked a little strategy before calling it a night.

The next morning, the group assembled at the gates of Konoha.

"So, who is leading this team?" asked Shikamaru.

"Naruto and I are taking lead on this one," replied Sasori.

"As the best strategist of the group, any ideas you have would be helpful," spoke Naruto.

"I have an idea for how to take care of one of them. From what I observed from my last encounter with the two. With Deidara's help, it shouldn't be a problem," replied Shikamaru.

"I figured you would have some kind of plan in mind," spoke Naruto.

"I can help you out further with your plan," spoke Sasori.

"I was going to ask you about that. I take it Deidara told you about my plan?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I can take care of that part for you," spoke Sasori.

"Good. As for the other guy, since we know little of his abilities, we'll have to be cautious. If you see an opening, attack, but don't be reckless. This is Akatsuki. My main strategy is to keep the focus on me. I take it you are the tracker?" asked Naruto.

"Hai. My name is Karin. I'm not much of a fighter, but I can find anyone and anything."

"Good. Ino, you're going to serve as the team's medic-nin. Be sure to stay back," spoke Naruto.

Ino nodded in response.

"Good. Hinata, Shino, and Choji, you are with me. Any questions?" asked Naruto.

Everyone stood at ready. The team conducted a quick supply check, and head out, with Karin leading the way.

The ritual for sealing the captured bijuu had just been completed. Hidan and Kakuzu looked around the area.

"It seems there are no signs of shinobi from Konoha. We should take our leave of this area," spoke Kakuzu.

"Just like that? Didn't you want to cash in on that bounty on that guy I almost killed?" asked Hidan.

"I'm not going to attack a hidden village. As important as money is, I wouldn't take such a reckless action," replied Kakuzu.

"Fuck... I want to kill the bastards, and take their jinchuuriki, if possible," spoke Hidan.

"You heard what the leader said. We need to be looking for the Hachibi. Now, let's go!" shouted Kakuzu, as the pair headed toward Kaminari no Kuni.

"I can sense two people moving away from us," spoke Karin.

"Moving away? Shouldn't they be heading towards Konoha?" asked Naruto.

"It is possible that they have another target elsewhere. If they are heading out, we have a slight advantage. They may not be expecting an attack after heading a certain distance," spoke Sasori.

"That's true. Are we gaining on them?" asked Naruto.

"They aren't moving too fast. It seems as though they aren't worried at all about pursuers," replied Karin.

"That means one of my assumptions is correct. They figured we would reinforce defenses in the village in preparation for them coming to us," spoke Naruto.

"It makes sense they would head out. They will be on guard, though. Kakuzu has too much experience to not be prepared for a potential attack," replied Sasori.

"How much experience does he have?" asked Naruto.

"As far as he know, he is the oldest member of Akatsuki. He claims to have fought your Shodai Hokage at some point," replied Sasori.

"How is that possible?" asked Shino.

"He has some kind of ability that allows him to maintain his youth. Don't underestimate him," replied Sasori.

The group continued to move towards the Akatsuki pair. They made sure to move fast enough to catch them before they left Hi no Kuni. If they left the country, they would have to call off their pursuit. The Akatsuki pair were walking through a clearing when the group from Konoha caught up with them.

"I told you they would send a team after us. You should have listened to me," spoke Kakuzu.

"Fuck off. I'm actually glad to be wrong for once. More sacrifices for Jashin," replied Hidan.

"Leave the blond one to me. He's the jinchuuriki," spoke Kakuzu.

"Oh, is he? Fine, do as you will. I want to get even with that little shit head who loves to use shadows to attack," replied Hidan.

"So, we finally meet face to face, hm," spoke Deidara.

"Puppet boy and the explosives freak? Well ain't this the happy little reunion?" asked Hidan.

"You should surrender to us. We have you outnumbered," spoke Sasori.

"You two are the weakest members next to Tobi. I would advise you to surrender," spoke Kakuzu.

"I would rather you not, especially that one," spoke Hidan, while pointing at Shikamaru.

"Something bothering you?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, you, shadow boy!" shouted Hidan, as he sent his scythe flying. The group jumped out of the way.

"I suppose the time for talk is over!" shouted Naruto, as he drew his zanbatou.

The rest of the group from Konoha drew their weapons as well, and prepared for their attack. Shikamaru was the first to make a move with his Kagemane no Jutsu.

"Again with the fucking shadows!" shouts Hidan, as he jumps out of the way.

"You'll find my shadows can do more than you think. Kage Nui!" shouted Shikamaru. His shadow appeared to break off into tendrils. One grabbed Hidan by his ankle, and caused him to fall to the ground.

Naruto charged in after Kakuzu. He found himself knocking back the threads emerging from Kakuzu. Naruto jumped back, allowing Sasori's Kazekage puppet to get close to Kakuzu. Sasori manipulated the satetsu to cut at Kakuzu.

"Sasori! You should know your poison based attacks will have no effect on me!" shouted Kakuzu. Kakuzu hardened his hands to knock away the projectiles formed of the satetsu.

"That may be, but if I cut your head off, I won't need to poison you!" shouted Sasori. The satetsu continued to strike at Kakuzu. Shino sent in his kikai in an attempt to further hinder Kakuzu. The kikai were also being batted away.

"So, you have an Aburame on your team. I've met members of your clan on several occasions. Your bugs are rather bothersome, but nothing I haven't learned to deal with!" shouted Kakuzu. He continued to bat away the attacks that were directed at him.

While Kakuzu was busy with Shino and Sasori, Choji and Hinata were attempting to get behind Kakuzu in order to surprise him. Choji was the first to make a move.

"Baika no Jutsu... Nikudan Sensha!" shouted Choji as he rolled towards Kakuzu. Choji found himself being knocked back by something popping out of Kakuzu's back.

"Sneaky, aren't we? I suppose I'll have to take you all more seriously!" shouted Kakuzu, as he removed his cloak, revealing the four masks on his back. He launched them, allowing his threads to give each a body.

"Five on five... that makes this a little more interesting," spoke Naruto.

"I'm glad to be able to amuse you, boy," replied Kakuzu, as he sent two of his masks after Naruto, Sasori, and Shino. His other two went after Hinata and Choji.

"Sasori, you'll be the first to die," spoke Kakuzu.

The two masks that were sent after the three attacking from the front combined, and initiated an attack combining wind and fire chakra. Sasori was completely enveloped by the attack.

"Well, well, looks like he's finally taking you guys seriously. Too bad for Sasori. From what I heard of his attack style, he could have done a lot under the banner of Jashin," spoke Hidan.

"You shouldn't pay attention to the battles of others, hm! Katsu!" shouted Deidara, knocking Hidan into the air. Hidan launched his scythe in the direction of Deidara. The former Iwa-nin was able to avoid being hit.

"Be careful! One hit from that, and it's all over!" shouted Shikamaru.

"Thanks for the tip, hm!" shouted Deidara, as he found himself dodging the scythe on its way back to Hidan.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know about what will happen, should I? You did see what it did to that other guy. You'll meet with the same fate!" shouted Hidan.

The dust and smoke around Sasori took a few moments to clear. The two masks were now breaking off to attack Shino and Naruto. Shino had to deal with the mask using katon jutsu, while Naruto was dealing with the mask using fuuton jutsu.

"Seems I'm the one who outnumbers you now," spoke Kakuzu.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" shouted Sasori. He protected himself by surrounding himself and his puppet with a shell formed of the satetsu. He quickly attacked Kakuzu, cutting one of his arms. Kakuzu fought back by charging the puppet, and knocking it back towards Sasori. Sasori jumped back towards Ino, and handed her a small capsule.

"Give this to Shikamaru," spoke Sasori, as he moved towards Kakuzu again. Ino ran off towards Shikamaru.

"It seems Sasori succeeded for his part," spoke Shikamaru, as he dodged another attack from Hidan's scythe. Deidara noticed, and sent more of his explosives towards Hidan.

"Katsu!" shouted Deidara. Hidan was able to knock back the clay creatures with his scythe. He pulled it back, and launched it out towards Deidara.

"Sasori told me to give this to you," spoke Ino.

"Good. Head back towards the others," replied Shikamaru.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Ino.

"If something happens, we'll be dead before you can act. Looks like they could use you more over there," spoke Shikamaru.

Ino head back to the group fighting Kakuzu. Shikamaru attempted to bind Hidan while he was distracted with Deidara. He was able to succeed this time.

"Fucking shadows! Can't you do anything else?" asked Hidan.

"I don't need to," replied Shikamaru, as he ran away from the battle against Kakuzu. Deidara followed suit.

"Seems those two are off to their deaths. I never really liked Deidara, anyway," spoke Kakuzu.

"You shouldn't underestimate him, you'll find he's stronger than you give him credit for," replied Sasori.

"I'm not so sure of that, but you have impressed me so far," spoke Kakuzu.

Sasori and Kakuzu were going head to head. Kakuzu was able to use his threads to keep the puppet from getting too close to him. Sasori's attacks were unable to get through to Kakuzu. The former Taki-nin was even able to avoid satetsu based attacks.

"While I do find your style interesting, it will take more than this to defeat me," spoke Kakuzu.

"Don't be so sure!" shouted Sasori.

"I am sure!" shouted Kakuzu.

Kakuzu launched on of his fists at the Kazekage Puppet at high speed, smashing through it on it's way towards Sasori. Surprised by his puppet being crippled, Sasori was unable to move out of the way of the attack. The strike hit Sasori hard, causing damage to his heart cylinder, and knocking him out.

Hinata and Choji were having a difficult time with the two masks attacking them. Without any water near by, Hinata could only use her juuken to attack. Anytime she got near the mask attacking her, it would strike out at her with some kind of raiton jutsu. Hinata was nearly hit head on by one of the attacks. The mask attacking Choji was using doton jutsu. His Nikudan Sensha was worthless against an opponent composed of threats. Choji was trying to use his Bubun Baika no Jutsu to restrain the mask. However, it would use a doton jutsu to break Choji's grip. Hinata and Choji found themselves back to back.

"Any ideas?" asked Choji.

"The key has to be in destroying the masks. Damaging the threads doesn't do anything," replied Hinata.

"I figured as much," spoke Choji, as the two jumped out of the way of another raiton jutsu.

"You can't go dodging my attacks forever," spoke Kakuzu, knowing that he was wearing out the group attacking him.

Shikamaru had taken Hidan as far away as he could from the battle around Kakuzu. Once the Kagemane no Jutsu was broken, Hidan took his battle stance.

"What point was there in that? You don't seem to have gained anything," spoke Hidan.

"Just making sure your partner won't be able to back you up this time," replied Shikamaru.

"Oh, is that it? Don't you worry, I won't be so careless like I was the last time we met," spoke Hidan.

"Katsu!" shouted Deidara. Hidan was able to knock the explosives away.

"Like I said, I'm not letting my guard down this time," spoke Hidan. He began swinging his scythe around again. While Deidara was able to avoid it with ease, Shikamaru came dangerously close to being hit.

"Seems you wore yourself out dragging me out here. What a shame, I was hoping to save you for last. I have to kill the first of you off quick," spoke Hidan, as he swung his scythe out again.

"You complain about me using shadows over and over again, and yet all you can do is swing this scythe around, and hope to hit one of us?" asked Shikamaru.

"That's more than I need to do to take care of you!" shouted Hidan. This time Hidan's scythe drew blood on Shikamaru's end. Hidan quickly licked up the blood, and drew his circle on the ground. He took his grim reaper form, and stared down Shikamaru.

"Looks like it's over for, shadow boy!" shouted Hidan.

Kakuzu continued to watch the shinobi opposing him struggle in attacking his masks. He could only smile as his opponents continued to wear down. Kakuzu noticed Sasori was still unconscious, but appeared to still be alive.

"I can't allow a traitor to continue living. Your body has betrayed you, Sasori," spoke Kakuzu, as he walked over to Sasori's body. He noticed Sasori's heart container, and quickly concluded it must contain his only living parts.

"Good bye, Sasori," spoke Kakuzu.

Hidan pulled back his scythe from his previous attacks. Deidara was attempting to knock Hidan out of his circle in the hopes of sparing Shikamaru. However, Deidara found his task difficult, knowing he couldn't use his explosives without bringing harm to Shikamaru.

"What? No more of that fucking art of yours!? Well, I can't leave an artist waiting. I would love to torture you, but there are others deserving of my attention!" shouted Hidan, as he pulled up his scythe, and buried it in his side, piercing his heart. Shikamaru coughed before falling to the ground. He he, too easy."

"Shikamaru!!" shouted Deidara.

Hidan dropped his grim reaper form, and began swinging his scythe around. He missed Deidara, and destroyed the sculpture Deidara was flying on, forcing him onto the ground.

"Sitting duck!" shouted Hidan, as he sent his scythe at Deidara. The former Iwa-nin had no way of dodging while falling to the ground.

Kakuzu was seconds from delivering a finishing blow to Sasori when he paused. He coughed up a little blood. The attacks of his masks stopped momentarily as well.

"Hidan... you idiot!" shouted Kakuzu.

Hidan's scythe was inches from Deidara when it stopped still in it's tracks. Shikamaru had used his Kage Nui no Jutsu to grab the cord Hidan's scythe was attached to.

"What!?" shouted Hidan.

"Now!!" shouted Shikamaru.

Deidara sent a small army of clay creatures towards Hidan, who had no way to defend while his scythe was being held.

"Fuck!!" shouted Hidan, as his body was blown apart, different pieces of him going off in different directions. His head landed near Deidara.

"You and you're fucking art! You think those explosions are so fucking brilliant!? Jashin is where true enlightenment lies, not within your fucking sinful works of art!!" shouted Hidan's head.

"Is that what you think, hm?" asked Deidara.

"I'll still kill you both! You'll make fine sacrifices for Jashin! I'll bite you to death if I have to!" shouted Hidan.

"Sacrifice me to Jashin? And calling my art a sin, hm? You seem unable understand one thing. My art is not a sin... my art... is a blast!!" shouted Deidara.

While Hidan was cursing Deidara, one last creature had sneaked up on Hidan. Deidara leaped back as a large explosion erupted from where Hidan's head was.

"Not bad. One down, one to go," spoke Shikamaru.

Kakuzu had his own problem to deal with. His heart was destroyed by Hidan's ritual. He was given the blood gathered by Sasori's attacks earlier. Kakuzu recalled his earth natured mask, and took in it's heart. He hardened his fist, and prepared to drive it into Sasori.

"A heart for a heart. You'll pay for your actions, Sasori!" shouted Kakuzu.

"Nikudan Sensha!" shouted Choji. He had used the break in attacks to strike Kakuzu directly. Hinata took up battle with the lightning natured mask. Kakuzu was knocked back by the attack. Choji charged after Kakuzu. Ino ran in to get Sasori out of the way.

"Looks like Shikamaru's plan was a success. I'm tired of playing around here. Time to finish this!" shouted Naruto. He began making hand seals.

"Fuuton: Seishi Kuuki no Jutsu! _(Wind Release: Still Air Technique)_" shouted Naruto.

The wind attacks coming from Kakuzu's wind natured mask were negated by the jutsu. Naruto charged chakra into his zanbatou, and charged at the mask. He sliced it in half with single swing. The thread monster the mask controlled fell apart. A pile of blood and thread lay where the destroyed creature lay. Kakuzu took notice of the situation. He knew he was in trouble. It went from five on five, to four on three. And the odds weren't going to improve with himself having to face two shinobi at the same time.

"It's time to go..." muttered Kakuzu, as he knocked away Choji with a hard punch. Naruto charged in, and knocked his zanbatou into Kakuzu's body. Kakuzu hardened his arm, and used it to block.

"Must be great being able to turn any part of your body into a shield," spoke Naruto.

"I'm glad I've amused you, jinchuuriki," replied Kakuzu.

"So, you do know who I am? I guess I shouldn't be surprised," spoke Naruto, as he made another strike at Kakuzu.

Shino and Hinata continued fighting with Kakuzu's masks. Their attacks were becoming less frequent. With Kakuzu occupied, he wasn't as able to deal with his other opponents. Kakuzu had one last plan, and it would allow him to take Naruto and make his escape. Kakuzu brought his focus to his attacking masks, and had them each use their strongest attacks. He knew it would drain them, but he needed to knock Shino and Hinata away for his plan to work. Shino found himself leaping back from a blast of fire that felt hotter the Hell itself. Hinata was barely able to avoid bolts of dark lightning striking into the ground before her. The two masks withdrew, and headed straight for Naruto at full speed.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata. She noticed Kakuzu's plan, but was unable to catch up to the two masks. Even Shino's kikai were unable to catch up. Naruto caught the attacks out of the corner of his eye. He threw his zanbatou at the two approaching masks, and jumped back. He got lucky, having his zanbatou destroy the first mask. However, since his zanbatou was forged from an earth based jutsu, it was destroyed by the lightning mask. Though Kakuzu lost another heart, he was smiling, knowing that he had Naruto right where he wanted him. As Naruto landed on the ground, Kakuzu's mask landed on his back. Kakuzu quickly began making hand seals.

"Raiton: Raimou! _(Lightning Release: Thunder Net)_" shouted Kakuzu.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto's jutsu tore through Kakuzu's attack, and into Kakuzu himself. Kakuzu's loud scream could be heard from miles as his body was torn apart at the cellular level. After the chakra from the attack dissipated, Kakuzu was left on the flat of his back. The pieces of his last mask were on the ground near him. Kakuzu was coughing up blood through the threads that came out of his mouth. Naruto was holding the arm he used for the jutsu.

"You... how..." muttered Kakuzu.

"You should know that fuuton jutsu trump raiton jutsu," replied Naruto.

"Of course... I didn't take note of your attacks earlier... I can't believe this... I fought and survived a battle against the great Senju Hashirama, your Shodai Hokage... and yet I lost to you... a mere kid..." muttered Kakuzu.

"Elders pass down their knowledge to be improved upon by future generations. It is natural for the new generation to surpass the older generation," spoke Shino, as he walked over to where Naruto and Kakuzu were.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"I'm alright... that strong a jutsu is not without it's side effects. I can easily repair my bones, but even with Kyubi's chakra, the damage done to my chakra pathways will take time to heal," replied Naruto.

"A double edged sword? Impressive... we underestimated you... Osamu convinced us you were nothing more than a scared child..." spoke Kakuzu.

"He was wrong. He knows nothing about me. He only ever saw me as the 'demon brat' of Konoha, nothing more," replied Naruto.

"I see... my mistake... for listening to him... all these years of looking for happiness through wealth... and now, even the richest of the rich can't save... me..." muttered Kakuzu. His eyes closed as life left his body.

"Naruto, do you need me?" asked Ino.

"I'll be alright. Go and see if Shikamaru and Deidara need any help," replied Naruto.

"That won't be necessary. We're alright," spoke Shikamaru.

"What about the guy you were chasing?" asked Naruto.

"He's been taken care of, hm," replied Deidara.

"I see. We should take this body back to Tsunade. She may wish to study it," spoke Shino.

"Not a bad idea. There's a jutsu I learned from some hunter-nin while I was training with Jiraiya... I can't do it myself at the moment. Ino, follow my hand seals, and channel your chakra into the body," spoke Naruto.

Ino followed Naruto's instructions, and used his jutsu on Kakuzu.

"What did that do, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"It's a preservation jutsu to prevent the body from decaying," replied Ino.

"Ah, I see you're familiar with such jutsu," spoke Naruto.

"Most medic-nin have heard of such jutsu. They're rather useful for studying corpses," replied Ino.

"Makes sense," spoke Shino.

"Is Sasori alright?" asked Deidara. He noticed that his former partner was knocked out.

"He'll be alright. His heart was scratched from the damage done to the container. Nothing I couldn't handle, " replied Ino.

"Shall we head back?" spoke Naruto.

"Wait, there is another chakra signature nearby. And there was strong one I sensed earlier. The strong one near us is departing. I can't sense anything from the other location. I think we should check it out," spoke Karin.

"Alright. Deidara, Ino, and I will head towards the place. Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru, take Sasori and the Akatsuki member's body back to Tsunade. Seal the body in this scroll," spoke Naruto, as he pulled out a scroll from a pocket within his outfit.

Shikamaru sealed Kakuzu's body, and the group took off for Konoha. The other group headed for the place Karin sensed a great chakra coming from earlier. The stopped at a cave on the border of Hi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni.

"Looks familiar," spoke Naruto.

"Another one of these barriers. This one isn't active, though. Just a matter of getting the boulder out of the way, hm," spoke Deidara.

"All yours," replied Naruto.

"Katsu!" shouted Deidara, as the bomb he made went off. They looked inside the cave. Within, they found the body of a Kumo-nin.

"A former jinchuuriki. Looks like her bijuu had already been sealed," spoke Deidara.

"Damn it!!" shouted Naruto, as he pounded an arm into a wall.

"Perhaps you can do for her what you did for your other friend, hm," spoke Deidara.

"That would be difficult... if we do it together, we may be able to avoid the side effect," replied Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ino.

"A tensei jutsu devised by an elder of Suna. It can restore life to a body that has lost it, at the cost of the life of the user. I had to help her perform the jutsu. I was knocked out, but survived. That's how I figure it might work if we all do it together," replied Naruto.

"Very well. I'm in," spoke Deidara, "to atone for my sins towards jinchuuriki committed while I was in Akatsuki, hm."

"I'll help as well," spoke Ino.

"I won't let you leave me out of this," spoke Karin.

"Good. Let's give it a shot, then. I was able to copy the jutsu with my Sharingan. Everyone gather around her body," instructed Naruto.

The group gathered around Naruto. He adjusted his chakra flow to allow for the jutsu, and instructed everyone else to do the same. Naruto channeled in some of Kyubi's chakra as well, and commenced the jutsu. After several minutes, all four passed out from exhaustion. A couple of hours later, the group awoke. They noticed the shinobi in the middle of the group was alive, and in a state of sleep. They attempted to wake her. She appeared disoriented, but was able to speak.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Nii Yugito. What happened? I remember the Akatsuki... and... wait... there's... nothing..." muttered Yugito.

"Do you mean your bijuu? It's been removed, hm. The process killed you, but we were able to bring you back to life through a jutsu first used on the Kazekage of Suna," replied Deidara.

"I see..." muttered Yugito.

"You should be safe now. We're going to take you to Konoha. We won't take you prisoner, or anything. We'll just let Kumo know we have you, and take actions from there," replied Naruto.

"Okay... but why? Why did you do this for me?" asked Yugito.

"We share similar fates. I, too, am a jinchuuriki," replied Naruto.

"What is your name?" asked Yugito.

"Uzumaki Naruto, jonin of Konoha, and hopefully the future Hokage."

"Arigatou, Uzumaki Naruto," replied Yugito.

The group returned to Konoha. The other chakra signature Karin felt belonged to Zetsu. He was sent to look for Hidan and Kakuzu. Pein wanted to make sure the pair were on their way to Kaminari no Kuni. Zetsu found a secluded place, and made contact with his leader.

"Leader-sama," spoke Zetsu.

"Are they on their way?" asked Pein.

"They are not, and won't be. They have been defeated by a group of shinobi from Konoha," replied Zetsu.

"What!? I told them not to pick a fight with Konoha!!" shouted Pein.

"They were pursued," replied Zetsu.

"They should have never entered Hi no Kuni. Of all the hidden villages, Konoha appears to be the most prepared to deal with us," spoke Pein.

"I agree. Osamu would be wise to be cautious upon continuing his pursuit of the jinchuuriki," replied Zetsu.

"He has devised his own plan, and has already put it into motion. Tell me, was the kyuubi jinchuuriki a participant in this battle?" asked Pein.

"Hai," replied Zetsu.

"Were you able to record his fighting style?" asked Pein.

"I was unable to. They had a chakra sensing type in their squad, to get too close would have been suicide," replied Zetsu.

"I understand. We can't afford to keep losing members to careless actions. You acted as you should have. Continue scouting for the hachibi jinchuuriki," spoke Pein.

The group with Naruto finally returned to Konoha. They headed straight for the Hokage's tower, and prepared for their report.

"Naruto, I've been waiting for your group to return. I was told about what you had decided to do. What did you find in the area?" asked Tsunade.

"It appeared to be the site where one of Akatsuki's sealing rituals took place. We found the body of Nii Yugito, shinobi of Kumo, and former jinchuuriki of the nibi," replied Naruto.

"Did you find this Kumo shinobi there as well?" asked Tsunade.

"This is Yugito; we were able to restore her life with the same jutsu used on Gaara," replied Naruto.

"I thought that jutsu required a sacrifice. I see that all of you are still here, and I doubt you would have been able to convince someone to do this for you," spoke Tsunade.

"I found from the first time I saw the jutsu that if more than one person participates, then it is possible to use the jutsu to restore life without sacrifice," replied Naruto.

"How sure of you were this?" asked Tsunade.

"Ninety percent. I carefully monitored everyone to make sure nothing went wrong; I would have ceased the jutsu if I thought anyone was in trouble. I knew I would be okay because I have use of Kyubi's chakra," replied Naruto.

"Ninety percent, hm? I wish I had known that in advance," spoke Deidara.

"Is that so?" asked Naruto.

"I was just kidding, I would have helped. How is Sasori?" asked Deidara.

"He's fine. The damage to his heart has been healed, and he's resting peacefully," replied Tsunade.

"That's good," replied Deidara.

"Have you had a chance to look at the body brought back by the other group?" asked Ino.

"I had a brief look at it. I plan to conduct a more thorough examination tomorrow. It seems what Shino said of Naruto's jutsu was accurate," replied Tsunade.

"I would like to be part of the examination," spoke Naruto.

"Why?" asked Tsunade.

"I believe my jutsu in it's most powerful form is dangerous enough to the user to be considered a kinjutsu. I want your opinion on the topic," replied Naruto.

"Very well. Meet me in the hospital tomorrow morning at ten. Is there anything else you have to report?" asked Tsunade.

"I sensed another large chakra signature at a level consistent with the other members of Akatsuki. There may be another member active in Hi no Kuni," replied Karin.

"Just one?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai," spoke Karin.

"If it was one member, it's most likely Zetsu. He acts as the group spy, and has a talent that grants him the ability to move from place to place very quickly, hm. I doubt you would find him if you tried to look for him. He won't attack, though. I am surprised that we found a body at that cave, though," spoke Deidara.

"He's the one that's a cannibal, right?" asked Tsunade.

"Correct. He may have been unable to dispose of Yugito due to the actions of Hidan and Kakuzu," replied Deidara, "Her body's disposal would have been a low priority, since it holds little, if any, information that could be used against the group."

"Very well. I will send out a couple of teams to make sure there are no signs of Akatsuki members. You are dismissed, except Yugito." spoke Tsunade.

The rest of the group left, leaving Yugito alone with the Hokage.

"I take it they told you we would not hold you captive?" asked Tsunade.

"That is correct," replied Yugito.

"What did you learn from your encounter with the Akatsuki?"

"Nothing you do not know already. I was told I fought with the members that were killed by your team."

"I see. And I already know about the ritual that is used for extracting bijuu."

"Something I would rather forget... it's painful... it starts dull, but gets worse over the course of the ritual."

"I can check you out for any residual side effects from the jutsu used on you. I will send word to Kumo that we have you, and ask for an escort to return you to your home."

"Arigatou."

"Stop by tomorrow morning; I'll give you a quick examination. For now, you can stay here in the VIP guest room."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Naruto went to spend some time with Hinata, but they didn't do too much, as Naruto was tired from both using his strongest jutsu, and helping revive Yugito. Deidara went to visit Sasori to make sure he was alright.

"Deidara?" asked Sasori.

"I just wanted to make sure you are alright. I don't like to show too much concern on the battlefield, but I was worried when I saw that you were knocked out, hm," replied Deidara.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine. I've been through worse over the years. If you think this was bad, you probably would have had a heart attack if you saw what shape I was in after I defeated the Sandaime Kazekage. That was before I turned by body into a puppet. I barely survived the encounter. I consider myself fortunate that he wasn't a master of poisons."

"No kidding, hm?"

"That's as close as I've ever been to death. As long as I don't have to face someone at his level, I should be fine. That freak Kakuzu just got lucky. Bastard messed up my Kazekage puppet. I'll have to fix it up after I get out of here."

"You know, for something that's supposed to last forever, those puppets of your have a habit of getting broken up too easily, hm."

"At least I can fix them. If one of your works explodes in your face, there's no way to fix it later."

"I'm sure surgery could fix me up if I was scarred badly."

"I'm talking about your explosion. You can't tinker with it if something goes wrong."

"Oh."

"He he. Just like old times, here we are entering into a debate about the pros and cons of our art."

"I still say you should try an exploding puppet. The best of both worlds. I'm sure you could piece it back together again, hm."

"That's not the best of worlds, and you know it. Parts would be destroyed beyond use over time. That's hardly a lasting work."

"You could standardize the parts or something."

"And then it wouldn't be unique."

"It would be if you didn't tell anyone about it, hm."

"My works are one of the kind; no two are alike. I am not going to make some modular puppet that explodes. I would be better off making it out of clay."

Deidara and Sasori continued their argument for an hour before Deidara finally left. The next day, Naruto made his way for the hospital. He found that Yugito was there getting her check up from Tsunade. Tsunade found no problems with her, and prepared to look over Naruto.

"Start with my right arm; that's the one I used to connect with the jutsu," spoke Naruto.

"Very well, but first I want to look over this body," replied Tsunade.

"Let me give you something to compare it with," spoke Naruto, as he removed the bones from his arm.

"I'm still not used to that..." muttered Tsunade.

"The damage I'm most worried about is the damage I can't heal," spoke Naruto.

Tsunade conducted her examination of Kakuzu's body. She found that the damage from that attack was at the cellular level. If Kakuzu had somehow survived the attack, the damage to his chakra network would have left it impossible for him to use any ninjutsu. Tsunade found similar damage done to the chakra pathways running through Naruto's right arm.

"Just as I thought..." muttered Naruto.

"It does appear that the kyuubi's chakra is healing the damage, but it would take a least a month to repair damage like that. If you were to repeatedly use that jutsu, you would lose the ability to mold chakra with your right arm. I am labeling it a kinjutsu, for your sake, and for the sake of those who may one day be able to duplicate your jutsu," spoke Tsunade.

"That would be wise. I will restrict the teaching of the jutsu to high jonin and ANBU. I can't speak for what would happen if other elements were used, though I'm sure the level of damage would be the same," replied Naruto.

"I trust your judgment on the manner," spoke Tsunade.

"I think I'll need a week to allow my arm to recover some more. I'm not sure of the full consequences of the damage done, and I don't want to take any chances," spoke Naruto.

"I understand, and I will grant your request. Don't slack off, though, as much as I know you would love to hang around and do nothing, you should probably train," replied Tsunade, saying the last part in a sarcastic tone.

"Hai, Tsunade baa-chan!" spoke Naruto.

Naruto left, while Tsunade continued to look over Kakuzu's body. She was hoping to learn more about the jutsu he used to give himself his immortality. Naruto decided to work with the other jutsu of his fathers. Hinata and Shino joined him, curious as to what kind of jutsu it was.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" asked Shino.

"A space-time jutsu. It would probably be helpful to learn. Too bad we couldn't capture that space-time jutsu using member of Akatsuki I heard about," replied Naruto.

"We weren't here for that. I heard he was able to give Kimimaro's team trouble with his abilities," spoke Hinata.

"I heard that as well. All the more reason to learn more about tou-san's jutsu. The real trick is in the seals that make it work. They're unique to a person. The danger of the jutsu is in the consequences of using the wrong seal," replied Naruto.

"What are the consequences of using the wrong seal?" asked Shino.

"Depends on how far off it is from the proper seal. The perfect seal requires little chakra to use, similar to how a Sharingan uses small chakra in a Uchiha body, but drains a lot of chakra in a non-Uchiha body. If the seal is too far off, and someone attempts to use the jutsu, they could suffer the effects of severe chakra depletion," replied Naruto.

"Or death," spoke Shino.

"That's why I didn't try to master it in a week. I've spent a lot of my free time looking into the theory behind the seals. I'm getting near the point where I'll be able to try making seals soon. If I had a solid of month of looking into it, I could probably pull it off. I'm sure I'll have it down within the next few months. I'm going to put at least half of my time this week into it," spoke Naruto.

"Let us know if there is anything we can do to help," spoke Hinata.

"I will. I'll join you out in the training fields soon," replied Naruto.

Naruto devoted his training time that week to improving his taijutsu. He made sure to avoid doing anything that involved the use of chakra. He even avoided using Sharingan as a precaution. Kyubi did her best to help accelerate the healing of the damage, but concluded at best she could only knock off a week from the time required to fully heal his arm. The village kept busy. Sasuke and his team returned from their mission in the middle of the week, but were soon sent out again. Information about Akatsuki's actions was coming into the village faster than it had been. At the end of the week, the only team available for high ranking missions was Naruto's team. They met at the Hokage's tower the day Naruto said he was ready to resume missions.

"I take it you are ready?" asked Tsunade.

"As long as I don't have to do anything too extreme, I should be fine," replied Naruto.

"Very well. I have an escort mission for you. You may come out now," spoke Tsunade.

A man in his thirties emerged. He had a tan cape, with a hood covering his head, and hiding his face. He was dressed in black pants and a black long sleeved shirt. The man wore tan armor over the shirt. The man removed his cloak upon entering the room. The man had dark hair and black eyes. He appeared to be in his thirties.

"I am Hayase Ato, member of the high council of Takigakure. I was sent out to conduct negotiations with neighboring nations," spoke the man.

"However, his negotiations with Iwagakure took a turn for the worse. He has become a target for shinobi out of Iwagakure. At least two teams are on the lookout for the man. You should avoid combat if possible. The last thing we need is to upset Iwa," spoke Tsunade.

"Understood," replied Naruto.

"You leave in an hour. Dismissed," spoke Tsunade.

Naruto and the rest of his team gathered up their supplies, and gathered at the gate. They were a little early, but Ato had no problem leaving right away. They headed out, making their way through Hi no Kuni.

"How far have those Iwa-nin pursued you?" asked Naruto.

"They won't enter Hi no Kuni. They'll probably be waiting for us just past the border," replied Ato.

"Makes sense, they wouldn't want to stir up anything with us," spoke Shino.

"We should be safe traveling during the day until we get to the border. We'll have to stick to traveling at night after we cross over," spoke Naruto.

"Fair enough," spoke Ato.

"As we get past the border, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for any traps. You have nothing to worry about," spoke Hinata.

The group ran through Hi no Kuni with no problems. Naruto wasn't worried about running into the Akatsuki. Their information reported them active over near Kirigakure, far away from where they were going. Naruto remained cautious, but he was more concerned with running into Iwa-nin. The second day into their trip, Ato had an odd request for Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san, if you would, I need to check up something up ahead. I dropped an important item in the area," spoke Ato.

"If that's the case, then you should ask Hinata. Her Byakugan would be much more useful in finding something," replied Naruto.

"I'm aware, but this item is rather... well, it's a dangerous item that will... attack the wrong person. You appear to be the strongest one of your team, and better able to protect me if it has been damaged," spoke Ato.

"Alright. Hinata-chan, Shino, I'm going up ahead with Ato. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious," spoke Naruto.

"I thought there wouldn't be anything to worry about until we crossed the border," replied Hinata.

"I'm worried Akatsuki may be in the area. I know about the reports of them being in Kiri, but I don't want to take any chances," replied Naruto.

"Makes sense; we'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious," spoke Shino.

Naruto and Ato went up ahead. After about ten minutes of running ahead, Ato had Naruto stop.

"You see what you're looking for?" asked Naruto.

Ato paused, and said nothing. He ended up passing out on the spot.

"Ato? Ato! Get up! What's going on!?" shouted Naruto.

Ato remained unconscious, even with Naruto shaking him in an attempt to wake him.

"That won't do any good, he's out cold," came a voice from the distance.

"I know that voice... Uchiha Osamu!" shouted Naruto.

"I guess that saves me the trouble of having to tell you. I see my friend there led you straight into my trap," spoke Osamu.

"Trap? What trap? And where's the walking, talking sushi bar?" asked Naruto.

"Kisame? Off near Kiri. I told your village, you know. I don't know why you're asking me," spoke Osamu.

"That was a mistake on your part. You really think you can beat my team on your own? We're not that far from them," replied Naruto.

"You don't mean them, do you?" asked Osamu, as he pointed to something behind Naruto.

There were two bunshin holding Shino and Hinata in some kind of jutsu that surrounded them in fire.

"A jutsu I created based off of one Kisame likes to use, Karou no Jutsu, _(Fire Prison Technique)_" spoke Osamu, "A rather nasty one. If they try to break free, they'll only succeed in burning themselves. The only way to free them is to beat me."

"How about I just free them now," replied Naruto, holding up a kunai.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. They'll use your friends as shields. You need not worry about them. I have no interest in them, and have no desire to kill them. I can't have them interfering, though," spoke Osamu.

Naruto smiled at Osamu in response.

"Something amusing?" asked Osamu.

Two kage bunshin emerged, and landed solid hits on Osamu's bunshin. They took the hits, and retaliated, dissipating Naruto's bunshin.

"Ketsu Bunshin no Jutsu _(Blood Clone Technique)_. Much better than Kage Bunshin. These clones can take several hits before dispelling. With enough chakra, you could even produce a clone that could killed off. Rather convincing way to disappear. You can use them to convince someone like, oh say, Itachi, into thinking he killed you," explained Osamu.

"So that's how you survived..." muttered Naruto.

"Tell you what, I'll let you use that Sharingan you stole to copy it. Now, watch carefully," spoke Osamu.

"Why are you teaching me a jutsu? Don't you want me dead?" asked Naruto.

"Don't misunderstand. I'm sending a messenger to tell Konoha of your death. Not to mention I want to see the look on Itachi's face when he finds out how I fooled him so many years ago. Besides, this battle won't be won with bunshin. Now then, watch," spoke Osamu.

Naruto activated his Sharingan, and watched as Osamu bite his thumb, and performed seals similar to those needed for other bunshin jutsu. A clone of Osamu appeared before Naruto.

"You combined Kuchiyose no Jutsu with Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Never would have tried that," spoke Naruto, as he threw a kunai at the clone, watching it fall apart into a puddle of blood.

"Rather weak," spoke Naruto.

"I didn't plan on fighting with that one, brat!" shouted Osamu.

"I wouldn't bother with the messenger; you won't beat me," spoke Naruto.

"Fine. I grow tired of seeing your face. I've been looking forward to ridding the world of your presence since you were a child. I may not be able to kill you here, but since I'm sending you to your death, it's just as good. Now then... prepare yourself!!" shouted Osamu.

Naruto drew his zanbatou, while Osamu drew his katana. The two ran at each other, and clashed between the places they stood moments before.

"Let's see what you can do, brat!" shouted Osamu, as he swung his katana around at Naruto again. Naruto blocked it, and made his own strike at Osamu.

"I'm up to your level now," spoke Naruto. He delivered another strike towards Osamu. Osamu misjudged the distance of Naruto's attack, and received a small cut to his face.

"I would like to say you'd never reach my level, but I'll agree with you, you are at my _current_ level," replied Osamu, as he leaped back.

"I'm curious about one thing. I want to see this one for myself," spoke Osamu, as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Don't disappoint me! Kokusa! _(Black Sand)_" shouted Osamu.

Naruto activated his Mangekyou, and prepared his counter.

"Ko no Tou! _(Sword of the Fox)_" shouted Naruto.

A sword appeared before Naruto, made of Kyubi's chakra. It launched itself into the cloud of black sand converging on Naruto. The two jutsu met, and canceled each other out.

"So, you can channel the full strength of the demon's chakra through those eyes. Impressive. Do you know why you are able to do this?" asked Osamu.

"The Sharingan's purpose is to control the bijuu. Itachi told me of this," replied Naruto.

"So he did? Saves me from having to tell you. I'm surprised the kyuubi isn't bothered by your having the Sharingan," spoke Osamu.

"It allows me to better control her power, to be able to better defend myself against you and the others amongst Akatsuki," replied Naruto.

"The demon protects you, huh? How amusing!" shouted Osamu, as he charged at Naruto again. The speed he drew and used his katana almost left Naruto unprepared. Naruto was able to pull out his zanbatou in time to avoid losing his head. Osamu continued to have his Mangekyou active. Naruto followed suit, and the two continued their duel.

Shino and Hinata were looking for ways to escape their prison. Shino attempted to drain the prison of the chakra holding it. However, the kikai he used were incinerated before they could do anything. Hinata was looking for any sources of water nearby she could use to extinguish the prison, but there were none within her field of view.

"Stop wasting your time and watch as I defeat your friend. I made sure neither of you would be unable to escape," spoke one of Osamu's bunshin.

"Your bugs will fry. And there's no water for miles," spoke Osamu's other bunshin.

Naruto and Osamu clashed again. Their swords meeting with enough force to create a sound that could be heard for miles. Naruto made a move to strike, but Osamu moved to block his attack. Osamu did the same, only to have Naruto block his attacks. The two appeared to be evenly matched, but Naruto had one advantage over Osamu in the form of his higher stamina. As the fight continued, Osamu began to slow from exhaustion. Naruto barely missed removing Osamu's arms, leaving a cut on Osamu's right arm. Osamu jumped back to catch his breath, but Naruto wouldn't give him the chance, and slammed his zanbatou into Osamu's katana.

"Damn you, brat!" shouted Osamu.

"You look tired. You seemed so convinced you could be beat me before this started," spoke Naruto.

"And I still am!" shouted Osamu, as he kicked back Naruto.

Naruto and Osamu found themselves in a face off. Osamu began to smile once again.

"You know, brat, I remember when you were young, we used to beat you all the time. We'd bruise you with your fists. We'd burn you with our katon jutsu. We'd cut you with our swords. And yet you survived each time. That damn demon always saved you. It irritated me to no end. We just couldn't kill you. Not with the old man always keeping an eye on us," spoke Osamu.

Naruto's face turned to one of anger. As much as he wanted to lash out, he held himself back. He knew nothing good would come of rushing in.

"I knew about Itachi the whole time, but no one would listen. His father, Fugaku, would always rattle on about how he was the perfect Uchiha. And then he came, and killed off the entire council and our followers. I bet some of them refused to believe it as it was happening," spoke Osamu.

"What's your point?" asked Naruto.

"My point? I've been wanting to kill you from day one. I've been hoping to overthrow the Hokage since he protected you. And it was Akatsuki that gave me the means. I killed the person closest to me, my beloved sister, for this power I wield now," replied Osamu.

"You killed her because Akatsuki told you it would give you power? That's the only reason?" asked Naruto.

"We tried to kill each other. We care more for the destruction of you and your village than each other. Actually, it was one man who told us. Do you know of Uchiha Madara?" asked Osamu.

"One of the founding fathers of Konoha, who died at the Valley of the End. I looked it up after my fight with Sasuke there," replied Naruto.

"History records his death, but he lives on. He told me how to gain power. He was the one who unleashed the kyuubi upon your village! Ask your demon if you don't believe me. She should know as well as anyone of the truth!" spoke Osamu.

"_Is this true?" _asked Naruto.

"It's true. He manipulated me, and set me loose upon the village. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... but... it's personal..." replied Kyubi.

"_I understand, you don't have to tell me anymore,"_ replied Naruto.

"Arigatou, Kit," spoke Kyubi.

"Done with your conversation?" asked Osamu.

"I am. I believe it. The final level of the Sharingan bestows a degree of immortality," replied Naruto.

"But not without a price. Those who have attained this level must be careful. If they get too cocky, they may find their prized eyes damaged. The great Uchiha Madara learned this the hard way. He now seeks the restoration of his Sharingan through the power of the bijuu. He's a weakling compared to how he was before. A weakling I plan to kill, after attaining the power myself!" shouted Osamu. He pulled out a scroll, and unsealed a small jar. Within were two eyes with the Sharingan.

"A gift from my beloved nee-chan... Douisou! _(Eye Transfer)_" shouted Osamu.

The jar in Osamu's hand began to glow, as did Osamu's eyes. When the glowing ceased, the eyes in Osamu's jar were gone. Osamu dropped the jar, and began to laugh like a mad man.

"To tell you the truth, I was barely able to see you during our fight, up to this point. I'm sure you know about the side effect of the Mangekyou Sharingan. I can see clearer than I ever have. And now... now... it ends for you!" shouted Osamu, as he charged at Naruto again. His speed had more than doubled since their last clash. Naruto could only keep up by unleashing the power of his tailed transformation. He had to go up to two tails to be able to keep up with Osamu.

"So, finally calling on the power of the demon, huh? Like it will save you! I've been trying to draw it out for this entire fight! You've fallen into my final trap! And now, I'll crush you!" shouted Osamu, "Ma Kon wo Toumu! _(Soul Stealer)_"

Osamu began pulling Naruto's chakra into his left eye. He was removing Naruto's chakra much faster than he did the first time he performed the jutsu on him.

"You won't be summoning a friend to save you this time, brat! Don't worry, I won't kill you, not yet anyway!" shouted Osamu.

Naruto quickly began to weaken, as he started to collapse.

"Naruto-kun!!" shouted Hinata.

"He he, it's over," spoke both of Osamu's bunshin.

"This chakra is quite intense. Such power... I rather enjoy it!" shouted Osamu.

"Is that so? Do you like Kyubi's chakra so much, then have as much as you want!" shouted Naruto, as he entered his four-tailed transformation.

"Oh, helping me are you? Go right ahead!" shouted Osamu.

"Sure, I'll help you. Here... have it all at once!!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto flared his chakra. He was surrounded in a bright red. The intensity almost clouded his appearance. Naruto forced it into Osamu's jutsu. Osamu's eye began to glow red from the chakra. Osamu could only smile as the chakra filled him; however, his grin soon faded. He could sense something was wrong.

"What is this... what are you doing!?" shouted Osamu.

"Ending our conflict," replied Naruto.

The chakra continued spilling into Osamu at a high rate. Osamu's eye became a bright red, before exploding. The chakra he absorbed flew out of his empty socket, along with a great amount of blood. Osamu screamed in agony from the pain the event caused. His screaming was shared with his bunshin. Both exploded into blood as a result of what had happened to Osamu, freeing Shino and Hinata.

"What have you done!?" shouted Osamu.

"I've destroyed your power. It seems everything has a limit," spoke Naruto. He stood up tall. He looked tired from the loss of chakra, but was still able to move. The left side of Osamu's face was covered in blood from the loss of his eye. His right eye returned to a normal Sharingan. Naruto's eyes returned to a normal Sharingan as well.

"It seems your Mangekyou has been forever shattered," spoke Naruto.

Osamu couldn't believe what was happening. He was supposed to be an invincible immortal, but now he was weaker than he had ever been. Osamu tried to reactivate his Mangekyou in his remaining eye, but found himself unable to.

"This isn't happening... this is a nightmare... I was supposed to become the strongest Uchiha of all time..." spoke a frustrated Osamu.

"Power obtained through soiling your hands can never last," spoke Naruto.

"He's right. True strength is something earned, not taken," spoke Shino.

"You were bound to lose your power the moment you stole it," spoke Hinata.

"I haven't lost yet... I refuse to back down!" shouted Osamu, as he pulled out his katana again.

Naruto pulled out his zanbatou, and knocked Osamu's katana away.

"It's over, Osamu," spoke Naruto, as he put his zanbatou up to his throat.

"Ha, I'm not finished yet!" shouted Osamu, as he pulled out a second katana he hid in his cloak. Naruto was surprised, and ended up with a cut on his shoulder. Naruto began to go on the offensive again. He began pushing Osamu back. Naruto kept landing small hits on Osamu. He first left a cut on his shoulder. Osamu continued blocking. When Osamu tried to attack again, Naruto left a cut on Osamu's face. Osamu continued to step back. His inability to parry one strike led to a cut on his forehead, removing his scratched hitai-ate. Osamu tried to deliver a strike to Naruto's ribcage, but ended up with a cut going across his body. Osamu's rage only continued to build with each injury he sustained. Osamu's clothes were soaked in blood as more cuts were delivered to his body. It ended when Naruto cut off the fingers of Osamu's right hand, forcing him to drop his katana.

"No... how could I lose to you... the demon brat... the one I despised the most... this isn't possible..." muttered Osamu.

"You continue to see me as nothing more than a demon. At best, one who's power is dependent on a demon... you underestimated my own strength," replied Naruto.

Osamu coughed up blood, and fell down.

"It seems I won't live to see you die... the demon's chakra is eating away my body from the inside... beaten by the demon... I've lost my chance for revenge..." muttered Osamu, as he succumbed to death.

Naruto placed his zanbatou on his back, and looked over Osamu's body, making sure he was dead.

"It's unfortunate that someone so strong dedicated himself to revenge," spoke Naruto.

"It's a shame that his desires forced him to commit such horrors to gain power," spoke Hinata.

"What do we do now, Naruto?" asked Shino.

"I'll seal the body, and take it back to Konoha. We should probably take Ato to Taki. They may be looking for him," spoke Naruto.

Naruto sealed up the body, while Shino picked up Ato. The group was about to leave when a man suddenly appeared before them.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the man.

In Konoha, Jiraiya was making his way through the village to the Hokage's tower. He had stumbled onto some important information, and needed to tell Tsunade immediately.

"Tsunade!" shouted Jiraiya. He was standing outside of Tsunade's window.

"Nothing wrong with using the door for once," replied Tsunade.

"I stumbled upon some information regarding Akatsuki," spoke Jiraiya.

"And that would be?" asked Tsunade.

"I found out where their leader resides," replied Jiraiya.

"What!?" shouted Tsunade and Shizune in unison.

"How did you find this out?" asked Tsunade.

"One of my contacts out near Ame no Kuni. Turns out that the Akatsuki leader resides in Amegakure," replied Jiraiya.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Tsunade.

"This comes from one of my more reliable contacts. I trust his information to be reliable," replied Jiraiya.

"Why would their leader be stationed there. Amegakure has always been unstable. It would be hard to run such a high profile organization out of there," spoke Shizune.

"That's why it would be the perfect place for their leader. No one would dare to look for someone like that there," replied Jiraiya.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tsunade.

"I need to go and see for myself. I'm ready for a reconnaissance mission. I can leave at any time," replied Jiraiya.

"Are you sure about this. Even for you, this won't be easy. This is Akatsuki we're talking about," spoke Tsunade.

"I'll be fine. I've been in worse places looking for scraps of information. You know as well as I do that we need to be absolutely sure of this before we can make another move. I am a sannin, you know. You remember what that means. I'll be fine," replied Jiraiya.

"You better. Just in case, I'll place a large bet on you kicking the bucket," spoke Tsunade.

"Well, if that's the case, then it's a sure thing I'll come back alive," replied Jiraiya, with a grin on his face.

"Shizune, wanna make that bet?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," replied Shizune.

Jiraiya gathered his things, and made his way for Amegakure, prepared to deal with whatever awaits him.

Naruto stood face to face with another member of Akatsuki. This one was about his height, wearing an orange mask.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm Tobi!" shouted the masked-nin.

_A/N: Time for another name explanation, this time our friend Hayase Ato. Hayase can be spelled as __滝__, which means waterfall. Fitting, since he comes from Takigakure. Ato can be spelled as __歩__, which is the abbreviation for a pawn in Shougi. That choice stems from Osamu's use of him as a pawn in his plan to capture Naruto. That's all for now, remember to review._


	24. Pein's Revenge

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did, Itachi would still be alive_

**Chapter 24: Pein's Revenge**

"Osamu has initiated his plan to capture the kyuubi jinchuuriki," spoke Madara.

"It's a little early yet. We still need to capture the hachibi jinchuuriki," replied Pein.

"I am aware of this, but this is the best chance he'll have. It's the only chance he'll have to corner him alone, without the aid of his comrades. There won't be a better time. We'll have to hold him here, but that shouldn't be a problem. You can retrofit one of the containers for your other bodies to hold him," spoke Madara.

"Very well. We'll get to it," replied Konan.

"I am going to go observe the fight. I'll bring the jinchuuriki here when the fight is over," spoke Madara.

"We'll be waiting," replied Pein.

Madara disappeared in a flash, leaving Pein and Konan alone.

"Just one more to take care of after this. Our plans will finally come to realization," spoke Konan.

"But at what cost? We've lost two of our members to Konoha. Another two fell in battle against Konoha. We've almost lost half of our members," replied Pein.

"You knew from the beginning the costs would be high."

"You're right. And there are higher prices to pay in the coming years, but once it's finally over, those costs will be more than justified. Still, I don't like all of these sacrifices."

"Neither do I, but we'll get over it, as will everyone else."

"You're right, as always... wait... something has disrupted my rain. There was no one set to enter the village today, correct?"

"Correct."

"This person appeared in the middle of the village, as well. I'll have to ask this man how he got in. I'll stop my rain so you may look into it. I'll join you shortly. If this person is too strong for you, retreat."

"I understand. I won't do anything reckless."

Pein stopped his rain, and Konan took off. Pein disappeared into his room containing his other bodies.

Elsewhere is Amegakure, Jiraiya was looking around the village he entered.

"I can see how the village got it's name. Looks like the rain is starting to slow, though. Now, to find some information," Jiraiya muttered to himself.

A group of three Ame-nin were walking through the village. All three had scratched hitai-ate.

"It's odd that it's not raining right now," spoke one nin.

"Yeah, you think something is up?" asked another nin.

"Lord Pein must have something planned," replied a third nin.

"Ah, yeah, that must be it Aoi," spoke the first nin.

"Hey, you guys see that sign? There's a new bar opening up on this level. It would be nice to get a drink after that mission we had," spoke the second nin.

"I guess we can check it out," replied Aoi.

The three entered the bar. They found they were the only people in there, other than the bartender.

"Ah, welcome gentlemen. You are my first customers. First drink is on the house," spoke the bartender.

"Sounds good," spoke one of the Ame-nin.

"Hey, you have any idea why Lord Pein ceased his rain today?" asked the second Ame-nin.

"I know as much as you do," replied the bartender.

Aoi noticed something was off about the place. He felt a familiar chakra, one he hadn't felt since he was last in Konoha.

"Hey, did you decide to open up because of the holiday Lord Pein set for tomorrow?" asked Aoi.

"Yeah, I expect to get a lot of customers tomorrow," replied the bartender.

Aoi smiled, and pulled out the Raijin no Ken.

"There is no holiday tomorrow. Who are you, and why are you here, Konoha-nin?" asked Aoi.

"Rokusho Aoi, missing-nin of Konoha. I didn't expect to see someone here that would recognize me," spoke the bartender. He released his henge to reveal himself as Jiraiya, while his bar reverted to its true form, that of a frog.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" asked Aoi.

"Looking for this Pein character," replied Jiraiya.

"You wish for death? Good luck, Lord Pein is a god here; one whose wrath is fatal to those foolish enough to bring it onto themselves," spoke Aoi.

The other two Ame-nin attempted to attack Jiraiya. They were both knocked into the wall. The wall gave in, trapping the two.

"Seems you know better, at least," replied Jiraiya.

"I'm not as foolish as they. I know I'm no match for someone like you, not that I won't try. I'm not about to back down, the pride of the village is on the line," spoke Aoi.

"This coming from a man who betrayed his own village?" asked Jiraiya.

"Hey, that may be true, but this village conforms more to my ideals. It's a place I can fight for, rather than that boring, peaceful little village of yours," replied Aoi. He charged at Jiraiya with the Raijin no Ken, only to be sent running into the wall behind Jiraiya. After Aoi was trapped. Jiraiya took the Raijin no Ken from Aoi.

"I think this belongs to my village, not you," replied Jiraiya.

"Feh, fine. But I won't give you any information," spoke Aoi.

"Oh, is that so? While I'm not too much of a specialist in interrogation, I know how to be persuasive when need be," replied Jiraiya.

"Is that so?" asked Aoi.

"You," spoke Jiraiya, while pointing at one of the other Ame-nin.

"You will tell me what I need to know, or I will turn you into a frog," spoke Jiraiya.

"You can't be serious? Turning us into frogs? Is that the only threat you have to use against us?" asked Aoi.

"Yeah, he's right. I doubt you could do it, anyway. Give it a shot! I dare you!" shouted the first Ame-nin. Within moments, he was on the ground, hopping around, after Jiraiya turned him into a frog.

"Alright, alright, he resides in the highest tower in the western part of the village! Don't turn me into a frog!" shouted the second Ame-nin.

"Fool..." muttered Aoi.

"Thanks for being so forthcoming. Now then, what do you know about Akatsuki?" asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know anything about them," replied the second Ame-nin.

"Oh? I can tell when someone is lying," replied Jiraiya.

"You want to know, ask Lord Pein," spoke the ame-nin.

"I will tell you one thing, Jiraiya. You will die if you find him. He beat Sanshouuo no Hanzo alone, and wiped out all but a few of those remaining loyal to Hanzo's faction. If memory serves, you couldn't beat Hanzo with the help of your teammates," spoke Aoi.

"I see. Well, you've been rather helpful. I think I'll visit Pein for the rest of my information. Perhaps he'll be more willing to tell me what I want to know," replied Jiraiya.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked the ame-nin in front of Jiraiya.

"Leave you here. Can't let anyone go around saying I'm in the village after all," replied Jiraiya, as he left. He told his frog to return to Konoha, and hand over his prisoners, along with instructions on how to release the transformation imposed on the one Ame-nin. About halfway to his destination, Jiraiya ran into one of the last people he expected to find.

"Konan? Is that you? What are you doing with Akatsuki?" asked Jiraiya.

"That is none of your concern!" shouted Konan, as she attacked Jiraiya.

Jiraiya easily evaded the attack, and launched an attack of his own. He ended up coating Konan with oil.

"Don't think those origami jutsu will work with you like that. Now, I don't suppose you would be able to tell me anything about Pein?" asked Jiraiya.

"Konan only pointed towards the top of a nearby building, where Pein's animal realm stood.

"Sensei, it's been a while," spoke Pein.

Out in a field in Hi no Kuni, Madara as Tobi was watching the fight between Naruto and Osamu. He found himself intrigued the by the way the young blond was fighting. After Naruto's victory, Madara decided it was time to introduce himself. He jumped out onto the field before Naruto and his team.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Tobi.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm Tobi!"

"Do you wish to try to capture me?" asked Naruto.

"No, Tobi just wanted to introduce himself. You're too strong for Tobi. Are you a Uchiha?" asked Tobi.

"No, I'm not," replied Naruto.

"Then how did you get the Sharingan? Did you steal it from a Uchiha?"

"That's none of your business. I have no interest in talking to you, or any other member of Akatsuki. Fight me or leave," spoke Naruto.

"Oh, angry aren't you? The kyuubi helped you, didn't _she_?" asked Tobi.

"What?" asked Naruto, surprised the odd man before him knew Kyubi was a girl.

"He knows that... and that chakra... Kit! That's no normal person, that's Uchiha Madara!!" shouted Kyubi.

"Uchiha... Madara..." muttered Naruto.

"Oh, so you know me? I guess I can drop the disguise," replied Tobi, using Madara's voice.

"You're the one who fell in battle against the Shodai Hokage," replied Naruto.

"So, this man is alive, even after such a battle..." muttered Shino.

"What kind of person is he..." muttered Hinata.

"She still recognized me after all this time, didn't she?" asked Madara.

Naruto said nothing.

"Kit, how much chakra do you have left?" asked Kyubi.

"_Not much. I had to force most of it into Osamu,"_ replied Naruto.

"Do you have enough to use your Mangekyou Sharingan?" asked Kyubi.

"_Yeah... why... oh, I see. Okay, I'll do it," _replied Naruto.

Naruto activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, making Madara jump back slightly.

"Ma no Mouretsu! _(Rage of the Demon)_" shouted Naruto.

Red chakra burst out of Naruto, lifting him up into the air. The chakra began to take form, and within moments, Madara found himself in the last place he wanted to be... face to face with the kyuubi herself. She let out a loud roar to get his attention.

"I guess this means you're still angry, doesn't it?" asked Madara.

"You're treading on unsteady ground!!" shouted Kyubi.

"I meant it when I said I just wanted to talk, now, could you take a form more suitable to conversation?" asked Madara.

Hinata and Shino were in shock. They couldn't believe they were in the presence of the demon that once ravaged Konoha. They were even more shocked with the ease both Naruto and Madara had with the situation.

"Mapou: Inre Shishitsu!" shouted Kyubi. Within moments, Naruto was standing next to a beautiful red head with fox ears and nine red fur covered tails in a plain white dress.

"Speak, but know that the moment you say something I don't like, you'll find yourself with my hand through your chest," spoke Kyubi.

"If I thought you could carry through with that threat, I would be gone in an instant, but never mind that," replied Madara.

"Take that stupid mask off," spoke Kyubi.

"Bossy, aren't we? Fine, but try not to be too surprised," replied Madara, as he removed his orange swirl mask. Kyubi was surprised at the sight. He had aged, and his left eye was damaged.

"I thought you couldn't age. I guess the mighty immortal has limits after all," spoke Kyubi in a sarcastic tone.

"It's not my fault the damn Yondaime Hokage sealed my eye!" shouted Madara.

"What does he mean? I thought tou-san only sealed you within me?" asked Naruto.

"I thought that, too," replied Kyubi.

"My eye was tied to you while you were under my control; when he sealed you, he sealed my eye, too. I lost my Mangekyou because of that, and have begun to feel the affects of aging," spoke Madara.

"Serves you right, considering what you did to me," replied Kyubi.

"I figured you would find that amusing. I told Osamu about this. I helped him with his escape, along with his sister. I told the pair how to gain the power of Mangekyou Sharingan, and how to keep it. Osamu didn't consider the fact that he could only absorb so much chakra at a time. He fell prey to his own ignorance. To tell you the truth, I expected to be hauling away the brat right now. I'm at a loss for what to do now. As you've probably already figured out, without my Mangekyou, I've become weaker than I had been. Not so weak as to not be able to hold my own with most of the members of _my_ organization, but unable to fight someone of your level," explained Madara.

"Your organization?" asked Naruto.

"I am the founder of Akatsuki. I formed the organization after my loss to the Yondaime Hokage. I found that if I had the power of all the beasts, I could restore the power of my Sharingan, and easily wipe out Konoha once and for all," replied Madara.

"Then we'll kill you now!" shouted Naruto.

"Easy does it. You want to fight me, then do so after I'm done with what I have to say. You can do what you will then," replied Madara.

"Easy, Kit. It won't do you any good to attack him recklessly. Even if he is weaker, he still has years of experience. Keep in mind that you lost a lot of chakra against Osamu, and, though you may not be fully aware of this, it causes your eyes great strain to keep me here. You'd go blind after bringing me forth only a few times," explained Kyubi.

"You're right, of course," replied Naruto.

"We're more than able to take him on!" shouted Hinata.

"I agree with Hinata. Our combined efforts should allow us an opportunity to defeat him," spoke Shino.

"You guys don't get it, do you? This man was able to control me. Me, of all beings! Don't underestimate him," replied Kyubi.

"It's okay, guys. Let's hear him out. We'll take care of him after he's done," replied Naruto.

Hinata and Shino nodded.

"I see you understand. Very well. I will tell you that as of now, we have sealed six of the nine bijuu. It's only a matter of time before we seal the seventh and eighth, and then we'll be after you. With Osamu's defeat, it seems I'll have to ask someone else to take care of you," spoke Madara.

"Not yourself, I take it?" asked Naruto.

"I went head to head with the sanbi, and ended up depleted after defeating him. Since he was without a host, he was only at two thirds of his power, making his full strength the equivalent of you using two tails of Kyubi's power," explained Madara.

"I see," replied Naruto.

"The one I've placed as leader is a rather fearsome individual. I plan on sending him after you. To give you an idea of how strong this man is, he was able to defeat, on his own, the one your sannin were unable to defeat together as a team. Do you understand what this means to you?" asked Madara.

"That I'm going to have great fun with a good fight in the near future," replied Naruto.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you'd enjoy a good challenge. Don't say I haven't warned you. His partner will be with him, by the way, not that she's as much of a threat, but you shouldn't underestimate her all the same," spoke Madara.

"I don't underestimate my opponents. Only a fool would, but you already know that," replied Naruto.

"Yeah, I suppose I do. Now, just one more thing I wish to ask... have you ever bedded Kyubi?" asked Madara.

"Nani!?" shouted Naruto.

"What kind of question is that!?" shouted Kyubi.

"Just wondering if he did what I didn't. I always wondered what it would have been like... it's a shame we didn't date long enough for you to feel that comfortable with me," replied Madara.

"You dated him?" asked Naruto.

"Kit, it was a long time ago... before I knew what he was planning. He just wanted me for my power. Everything up to that was a ruse," replied Kyubi.

"I suppose that is mostly true. That was my original plan, but I did grow some feelings towards you. I'm not heartless, after all," spoke Madara.

"Then why don't you put an end to the crimes of your organization, and turn away from the goal of destroying Konoha?" asked Naruto.

"Konoha destroyed my clan! Ever since Senju Hashirama took the position of Hokage, our clan was cut back further and further. I suppose I should tell you that before there were hidden villages, there were the clans, moving around on their own, being hired by the daimyou to wage their wars. Our two clans, the Uchiha and Senju, were the strongest. We were evenly matched in every conflict. Victory was always by the narrowest of margins, if a victor could even be assigned. Hashirama didn't want a repeat of these battles, so he cut down our clan, bit by bit. I couldn't stand it, and attempted to rally my clan against the Senju. They accused me of being a traitor, a monster who killed his brother for power. Izuna decided on his own to grant me with his eyes. He loved the clan as much as I. I was cut deeply by what they did to me, so I attacked. That battle created the Valley of the End. I attempted to look for a way to defeat Konoha, and get back at my clan. I had no idea Senju Tobirama, your Nidaime Hokage, was seeding the future attempted coup against Konoha by my clan. He created the Military Police, and gave the Uchiha Clan control of it as a sign of trust, but the reality was that he was only interested in keeping an eye on them, compliments of my fight with Hashirama. Once I initiated my second attack on Konoha, the Uchiha Clan was assumed to be at fault, creating further tension, leading to Itachi being ordered to kill off those preparing an uprising. And now, my clan has become as weak as I. There are only two strong members left, three if I were to include myself. I don't count Hatake Kakashi; I don't count you either. Now do you understand?" explained Madara.

"The past is past," replied Naruto, "you should learn to look past it."

"If you lived as long as I have with such a grudge, you would better see my perspective. There's no point in trying to explain it further. Now then, what's it going to be?" asked Madara.

Kyubi was the one to deliver the groups answer by charging at Madara. She tied him up with her tails, and prepared to deliver a crushing blow that would have caved in Madara's skull. As soon as she brought her fist down to bare on Madara, he slipped through her, causing her to destroy the field behind Madara.

"As I said before, I wouldn't have appeared before you if I thought I was in any danger. You have approximately two weeks. That's about how long it should take to capture and seal the yonbi jinchuuriki and hachibi jinchuuriki. I'm only telling you this because I plan to observe your fight with the 'leader' of Akatsuki. Don't disappoint me," spoke Madara. He placed his mask back on, and disappeared.

"Damn it!!" shouted Kyubi.

"It's okay, we'll get him soon enough," replied Naruto.

"I suppose... but that man has earned my anger more than any other being I've encountered. To give you an idea of what I mean, bear in mind that many villages were decimated _before_ I fell under the control of Madara," explained Kyubi.

"I understand," replied Naruto.

"I can't stay out here for too much longer. You should pull me back in now, Kit," spoke Kyubi.

"You're right; I'm starting to feel the strain of keeping you out here," replied Naruto. Kyubi turned into an ethereal form made of red chakra, and returned to Naruto. As soon as Kyubi was back, Naruto returned his eyes to normal.

"Let's get Ato back to Taki, and head back for Konoha," spoke Naruto.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"I've been better. I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle the man Madara deems capable of keeping the Akatsuki in check," replied Naruto.

"You seemed rather confident before," spoke Shino.

"I was bluffing," replied Naruto.

"I see. It is wise to never show weakness before a powerful foe," spoke Shino.

"Indeed," spoke Naruto.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, we'll be here to help you. Don't worry," replied Hinata.

"I don't think it will be as easy not to worry things this time... just means we'll have to train really hard," spoke Naruto, with a large grin.

"_That's my Naruto,"_ thought Hinata.

The group hurried on their way towards Takigakure.

In Amegakure, Jiraiya was near death. The body of Pein's animal realm lay before him. Jiraiya was coughing up blood, knowing his end was near.

"_Damn it... I know one of his secrets, but without the ability to speak... that's it!"_ Jiraiya thought to himself. He pulled out a pen and wrote something on Fukasaku's back. The toad understood that it was time for him to leave.

"I don't think so," spoke Pein's god realm, as his demon realm launched an attack at the place where Jiraiya was. As the dust settled, Pein saw that only Jiraiya was there to take the attack. The toad and the body of his animal realm were gone.

"He got away," spoke Konan.

"It's of no consequence. There's only one thing he could have found out, and that will hardly tip the scales in the favor of Konoha," replied Pein.

"It's unfortunate you had to kill him," spoke Konan.

The pair noticed several air bubbles hitting the surface of the water near where Jiraiya sunk into the water before them.

"It seems his body will be taken out to sea. A fitting death for one so admirable," spoke Pein.

The pair returned to their base. They found Madara there waiting for him.

"Where is the jinchuuriki?" asked Pein.

"There's been a change in plans. It seems the kyuubi jinchuuriki is stronger than I originally believed. He was able to kill Osamu in battle," replied Madara.

"What!?" shouted Pein.

"Calm yourself," spoke Konan.

"Yes, calm yourself. There's no need for such out bursts," replied Madara.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Konan.

"I'm going to take Kisame and Zetsu after the Hachibi jinchuuriki. After we have captured and sealed him, you two are to head to Konoha.

Pein appeared to have no reaction to Madara's statement, but Konan could tell it unnerved Pein, and she knew why.

"Prepare yourself, and do not underestimate him," spoke Madara.

"It will be taken care of," replied Pein.

"Good. Now, there is one more thing. Who was it you were fighting?" asked Madara.

"Jiraiya, Sannin of Konoha," replied Pein.

"And what was the outcome?" asked Madara.

"He's dead," spoke Konan.

"I was able to defeat him. He was strong enough to destroy one of my bodies, but that's of little consequence. I have adequately prepared for such a situation," replied Pein.

"Very well. I will take the lead from here on out. Kisame is the only one who does not yet know the truth. It will be easy enough to convince him to follow under me. Kisame should have already apprehended the yonbi jinchuuriki. I anticipate it should take about a week to locate the hachibi jinchuuriki. Later," spoke Madara. He disappeared again, leaving Pein and Konan alone.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" asked Konan.

"It will mean more bloodshed," replied Pein.

"Is it truly necessary?"

"They won't just hand him over. It will become necessary, whether I wish it or not."

"I understand."

"Always the optimist, looking for peaceful solutions in places where there are none to be found. But you try all the same. The sacrifices will end soon enough, until then, we mustn't be afraid to dirty our hands in the blood of our enemies."

"I have to be the optimist for us both, just as you must be the aggressor for us both."

"True enough."

Naruto and his group had completed their mission to Taki. They found that Ato was captured some time ago by an unknown party. They had been searching for him for some time. There were never any negotiations with Iwa; it was all a ruse designed by Osamu. The group had finally made their return for Konoha, and headed straight for the Hokage's tower. In Tsunade's office, Team Kakashi was making their report on their mission out near Kiri.

"So did you find the Akatsuki?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't think they did," spoke Naruto.

"Naruto, I see you're back. How did you know we found no signs of the Akatsuki?" asked Sasuke.

"The information was false, fed to us by Uchiha Osamu. He attempted to take advantage of our team being the only one on hand for a high level mission. It was his attempt to catch me while there was no chance for back up," replied Naruto.

"How do you know this?" asked Tsunade.

"We ran into Uchiha Osamu," replied Shino.

"What happened? It's obvious he did not capture you," spoke Tsunade.

"He challenged me to a one on one fight, a fight in which he lost his life to me," replied Naruto.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"I killed Uchiha Osamu. We have his body here as proof," replied Naruto.

"I see. What about the situation in Taki?" asked Tsunade.

"It was made up by Osamu. There were no negotiations being conducted with Iwa. It was all just a way to get to Naruto-kun," replied Hinata.

"I see. It bothers me that someone was able to come forth with convincing evidence for information that was false, but I'm glad that you were able to overcome his trap. Did he tell you if he used anyone in the village?" asked Tsunade.

"No; the impression he gave us was that Ato was the only person he used," replied Naruto.

"I'll have a team of ANBU look into possible contacts Osamu may have used to contact the village. That's all we can do for now. Do you have anything else to report?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai, and this is the most important," replied Naruto.

Naruto spoke about his confrontation with Uchiha Madara after his fight with Osamu. He warned of the coming of Akatsuki's "leader," and that it would take place in about two weeks.

"Jiraiya found out where Akatsuki is based. We should be hearing back from him any day now on what he found out about their leader, maybe even some insight into his abilities. All hope is not lost yet. I doubt Madara counted on us finding this out. This may end up working to our advantage," spoke Tsunade.

"I see. All the same, I request this time off from missions to train and prepare for their leader's arrival," replied Naruto.

"Done. That goes for both of your teams. You'll be our first line of defense against their leader. It shouldn't be too much for you to overwhelm him and his partner," spoke Tsunade.

"This is Akatsuki. I doubt their leader would plan on coming here if he did not think he could handle the defenses of a hidden village," spoke Kakashi.

"I understand this. Still, it would be difficult for two individuals to overpower our village," replied Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama!" shouted an ANBU member, as he entered the room. The man had a tiger mask, and had a toad riding on his shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"I have news of Jiraiya-chan's mission ta Ame," spoke the toad.

"What happened to Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto.

"Ero-sennin? Sounds like a proper name for him... he did make contact with Akatsuki's leader, a 'being' known as Pein," replied the toad.

"What do mean by 'being,' Fukasaku, and what happened to Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade.

Fukasaku was silent for a moment, looking like he was holding back tears.

"This Pein... he has... had, six bodies. He claimed ta have defeated the one known as Sanshouuo no Hanzo on his own... and he killed Jiraiya..." replied Fukasaku.

The room went silent at hearing the statement. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. In his mind, there was no one living that could ever stand a chance at killing his sensei. What he was hearing could only be a lie.

"That's not true... it can't be..." stuttered Naruto, on the verge of tears.

"It's the truth... I don't want ta believe it either, but I can't deny the events I witnessed first hand," replied Fukasaku.

"Grr... damn it!!" shouted Naruto, as he slammed his foot onto the floor. The floor cracked as a result.

"Naruto-kun..." spoke Hinata.

"Kit..." spoke Kyubi.

"Naruto..." spoke Sasuke.

"This Pein isn't someone ta take lightly. Even in sage mode, Jiraiya found himself unable ta defeat the man. He was able ta kill one of his bodies. It's in the morgue now. Ya may be able ta learn something through studying it. He also captured some men who may know something; they are already being sent ta the one called Ibiki for interrogation," spoke Fukasaku.

"So... he really is as strong as Madara said..." muttered Naruto.

"Naruto... I know this is hard, but you must not lose hope..." spoke Tsunade.

"I will avenge Ero-sennin, and I'll protect the village! I won't allow him to take the lives of anyone else I care about!!" shouted Naruto, with tears in his eyes.

"Just what do ya intend ta do?" asked Fukasaku.

"I need to know everything you do about what took place. I'll cater my training to countering his known jutsu. Going in blinded with fury will do nothing but make me a casualty," replied Naruto.

"That's the best choice," spoke Tsunade, "we can't afford to lose anyone else."

"There is one thing Jiraiya-chan learned about Pein before he finally fell ta him. He was crippled ta the point of being unable ta speak, so he wrote something on me back," replied Fukasaku. He pulled back his cloak to reveal the code.

"9... 31... 8... 106... 7... 207... 15..." muttered Tsunade.

"No, the first character is タ _(ta)_, not nine," spoke Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade.

"I had to read a lot of Jiraiya's hand written drafts while I traveled with him. His タs look like nines," explained Naruto.

"So what does it mean?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm not sure... but there is one person who might be able to help us out," replied Naruto.

"Shikamaru, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Right," replied Naruto.

"You're in luck, he returned to the village from his team's mission a couple days ago," spoke Tsunade.

The group made their way for the Nara Clan compound, and grabbed Shikamaru. They explained the situation to him, and asked him for his assistance.

"So, you need help with deciphering a code, do you? I'm sure I can figure it out, but it might help to have the help of someone in the cryptography squad," replied Shikamaru.

"Did you have someone in mind?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, let's go," replied Shikamaru.

Shikamaru introduced Shiho of the cryptography squad. He introduced the messy haired blond as one of the best members on the cryptography squad.

"So, the first character is a タ?" asked Shiho.

"Yeah," replied Naruto.

"And the rest are numbers. The タ must be some kind of marker, while the rest refer to something within what the first character refers to. Is there anything with a タ that you can connect to Jiraiya?" asked Shiho.

"Hmm..." Naruto thought for a moment.

"I can think of one thing," spoke Kakashi.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi pulled out his copy of Icha Icha Tactics.

"This isn't the time for pulling out a smut book..." muttered Tsunade.

"Tactics... タ... I see, that must be it," spoke Shiho.

"So, what about the other numbers? What could they mean?" asked Naruto.

"References to page numbers or line numbers, right?" asked Shikamaru.

"Right. We should try page numbers first. Kakashi-san, would you read to us the first sentences on each of those pages?" asked Shiho.

"Uh... sure..." muttered Kakashi.

After a rather embarrassing moment for Kakashi took place, Shiho looked over what Kakashi told her.

"Hmm... let's see... if we put together the first words on each page, we get 'The real on isn't with them.' You have any idea what that could mean?" asked Shiho.

Fukasaku thought it over for a moment, pondering the hidden meaning behind the message.

"I'm not sure. He mentioned something about how none of the bodies appeared to be what he expected, but it's not much to go on," replied Fukasaku.

"I see. Perhaps something will come out of the prisoners, or the results of the autopsy on Pein's body," spoke Tsunade.

"Very well. Fukasaku-sama, could you tell us about the battle that took place, down to the last detail," asked Naruto.

Fukasaku nodded, and recounted the full battle to the group. Naruto smiled, as an idea came to his mind.

"I have a plan. It will take time, but it seems we have time to work with," spoke Naruto.

"What kind of plan is it?" asked Tsunade.

"A risky one. It will require a few things. One, I'll need to perfect a jutsu I've been researching for some time now. If I devote the bulk of my time to it, I should be able to figure it out. The second thing is that I'll need to get him to focus on me, and me alone. That shouldn't be too much of a problem, since he's after me to begin with," replied Naruto.

"By yourself!? That's too risky!" shouted Hinata.

"It's necessary. It's the only way this will work. And it should cut down on casualties throughout the village," replied Naruto.

"How sure of you are the success of this plan?" asked Tsunade.

"About sixty percent..." replied Naruto.

"What do you have in mind for a backup plan?" asked Tsunade.

"I'll leave that to Shikamaru," replied Naruto.

"I figured you would say something like that. I'll try to come up with something," spoke Shikamaru.

"I would assume that he will find a way to replace his destroyed body," spoke Shiho.

"She's right; I plan to be prepared for six," replied Naruto.

"Then get to it," spoke Tsunade.

Everyone rushed off to do what they needed to in order to prepare for Pein's arrival. On his way to find Kisame, Madara found an interesting sight. He found that Kisame was engaging the yonbi jinchuuriki in battle. It appeared that the battle was near it's end.

"Youganton: Youganchou no Jutsu! _(Lava Release: Lava Bird Technique)_" shouted the yonbi jinchuuriki. Kisame countered with his own jutsu.

"Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!" shouted Kisame.

Birds of fire were destroyed by sharks of water. Kisame ran in behind the sharks, and delivered a finishing blow with the Samehada. The water around Kisame receded, revealing the old man's form.

"Too easy," spoke Kisame.

"Ah, impressive, Kisame-san!" shouted Madara as Tobi.

"Tobi? What are you doing here?" asked Kisame.

"I have new orders for you!" shouted Tobi.

"Oh? And what would they be?" asked Kisame.

"After we seal him, we are to take the hachibi jinchuuriki with Zetsu," replied Tobi.

"Are we now? What about Osamu?" asked Kisame.

"He's dead," replied Tobi, "he was killed by Uzumaki Naruto."

"What!? That brat killed Osamu!?" shouted Kisame.

"Hey, Tobi is as surprised as you are. Now, there is one more thing. Akatsuki's true leader is taking command."

"True leader? What are you talking about?" asked Kisame.

Madara pulled off his mask in front of Kisame. The shark-nin could only smile.

"Mizukage-sama, or should I say Madara-san. I didn't expect you to be the face behind Tobi. So, you're the true leader?" asked Kisame.

"Correct. I'm both founder and leader of Akatsuki. With Osamu's death, our power has been cut severely. We're going to bring in the hachibi jinchuuriki, while Pein is going to go after the kyuubi jinchuuriki after we've sealed the hachibi and yonbi," replied Madara.

"Why not send him to capture the kyuubi jinchuuriki now?"

"I have my reasons. Now, let's seal this one."

While Akatsuki prepared to seal the yonbi, Naruto was deep in concentration in the library, researching his father's most prized jutsu.

"Uh... I never studied this hard with Itachi nii-san or Ero-sennin..." muttered Naruto. He had spent the previous day mourning for Jiraiya. He would have continued to do so had he not been short on time. He knew sitting around crying would do nothing to help him in his coming battle against Pein.

"Hey, Naruto," spoke Sasuke, as he entered the room Naruto was in.

"Sasuke, what's up?" asked Naruto.

"Just making sure you're all right. I've never seen you as upset as you were when you found out about what happened to Jiraiya-sama," replied Sasuke.

"Yeah... I don't suppose so... you know, since I never knew my parents, I didn't have to worry about feeling the pain of their passing. You, Itachi nii-san, and your mother... even Kyubi, have taken the role of my family. I suppose that would make Jiraiya like my grandfather."

"And this is the first time you've lost someone close, right?"

"Yeah... it's hard not to just break down completely, but... I won't be able to do anything sulking."

"You're right on that one. Sulking around will do nothing. Nii-san taught us that."

"I remember those nights, when we were little. You remember when he would tell us there was something in his eyes? I'm pretty sure he was upset at having to kill the council members."

"Yeah, he talked about it a little in our travels together. He told me about how he looked up to them when he was little, tou-san the most. And then he had to kill them, and put the good of the village over the good of his own well being. He told me it was the hardest thing he has ever done."

"I believe it. I'm not sure I would be able to do something like that, even if the situation called for it. Perhaps that is why I'm not ready to become Hokage yet."

"Perhaps. Such choices await us as leaders of the next generation. It's inevitable that such choices will have to me made. There will be times we'll have to send our friends into dangerous situations. We won't have the luxury of hesitating."

"I'm sure Tsunade must be thinking along those lines, after sending Ero-sennin off to face Pein. She must have known of the possibility of his not returning."

"I heard Shizune say she was so concerned she bet on his death. You know how her luck works, right?"

"Yeah. I learned about that when I first met Tsunade baa-chan. I suppose she thought her luck would protect Ero-sennin."

"Such things are only an illusion, though. What happened would have happened regardless."

"I know that. She just needed something to comfort her. You know, I might have her placing bets on the deaths of our comrades if I ever have to send them out on dangerous missions."

"You would do something like that?"

"It couldn't hurt, might help."

"You were always more of an optimist than myself. That's what will make you a better Hokage than any of the rest of us."

"What do you mean?"

"That infectious quality of your smile and optimism. A leader spreads this amongst those he or she leads. Moral is the greatest resource a leader has."

"You're right, of course. I would much rather go into battle under the flag of someone as bright and cheerful as Ero-sennin, rather than someone who thinks everything is 'troublesome.'"

"I wouldn't let Shikamaru hear you say that."

"He's the thinker, not the leader. He can come up with brilliant strategies, but he's not really fit for carrying them out."

"He would probably agree with you on that."

"His girlfriend would make a better leader, though, Kami save us if she ever gets her hands on a genin team."

"Such a team would be able to defeat any opponent they faced by forcing them to cover their ears, right?"

The two laughed at the thought of Tayuya leading a group of swearing genin on a mission. Even if she cooled down a little while in the village, from what the two heard, she still swore a lot on the field of battle.

"If only that would work against the Akatsuki," spoke Naruto.

"If it were that easy, we would have taken care of them before now," replied Sasuke.

"We'll get through this, somehow. We can't lose to this Pein guy."

"We won't, not with all of us. How goes your research?"

"Not too bad. The last thing I need to learn about is how to personalize the jutsu to work for me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's based in seals. I've figured out everything up to this point. Tou-san's scrolls were relatively cryptic on everything, except one point. That personalizing the seal to work for one person would be the most difficult task."

"I wonder why he didn't provide you with a more concrete explanation?"

"I wondered that at first, too. Jiraiya seemed to know, but he told me I should figure it out on my own. That's why; tou-san wanted me to figure out things for myself."

"That makes sense, I suppose."

"In learning the basics of the seal, it helped me learn about how to make a personalized seal. If I had been given exact instructions on how to make the rest of the seal, it would have probably taken me three times longer to figure out anything about how to personalize the seal."

"I'm not used to hearing you being so smart. It seems you really have come of age, in some respects."

"I'm still the same knucklehead you grew up with. No need to worry about that changing."

"I don't suppose so, but tell me, when is the last time you pulled a good prank?"

"Funny you should ask..."

At that moment, Itachi walked into the room Sasuke and Naruto were in. He was covered in sauce from something.

"Wow, how did you pull that off?" asked Naruto.

"I wonder... Naruto... just how did I pull that off?" replied Itachi.

"That answers my question," replied Sasuke.

Naruto pulled out a camera to take a picture of Itachi to show to Hinata later. It was her idea that Naruto pull off one of his old pranks to help him get over the depression setting in at hearing of Jiraiya's death. The two were laughing at the misfortune their brother was suffering through.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about you two..." muttered Itachi. _"I guess I should be glad that some things haven't changed over the years."_

"Kit, no matter how serious things get, you always find a way to laugh, don't you?" asked Kyubi.

"_Of course. That's how I am. You should know that by now,"_ replied Naruto.

Akatsuki had completed their sealing of the yonbi jinchuuriki. Madara had taken Kisame and Zetsu into Kaminari no Kuni to pick up where Hidan and Kakuzu left off in their search for the hachibi jinchuuriki.

"You know, if it weren't for your little visit before, we wouldn't have to go through this game of hide and seek now," spoke Kisame.

"It was necessary. If we came here out of the blue and captured them, it would hardly be a challenge worthy of our time. Not to mention it was a great chance to rattle their nerves. I wanted them to prepare for us. Don't you agree that you would much rather have some kind of challenge?" asked Madara.

"Yeah, you have a point. I hate it when it's too easy," replied Kisame.

"I would rather this be easy," spoke Zetsu's light side.

"I like a challenge as much as the rest of you," replied Zetsu's dark side.

"I figured as much," spoke Madara.

"Well, look at what we have here. A team of Kumo shinobi out here? I wonder why?" asked Kisame.

"I think we should ask them and find out," replied Madara.

The three Akatsuki members surrounded the three Kumo shinobi. The Kumo-nin had to think about what who they were seeing.

"Black cloaks... red clouds... Akatsuki!" shouted one of the Kumo-nin.

"Oh, I see my little visit left an impression. Now all of you know who we are, don't you? You should know why we're here. Do us a favor, and tell us where the hachibi jinchuuriki is, or else," spoke Madara.

"We'd never betray our comrades! Raiton: Raiha!" shouted one of the Kumo-nin. The Akatsuki members easily evaded the attack.

"Doton: Dobin no Jutsu! _(Earth Release: Earth Trap Technique)_" shouted Zetsu.

Small, jagged clamps appeared by the feet of the three shinobi. They clamped down on the three shinobi, cutting their feet, and holding them in place.

"Katon: Kari no Jutsu!" shouted Madara, as fire emerged from his hands, and incinerated one of the Kumo-nin. The burnt corpse fell to the ground, its legs snapping, leaving two bloody, burnt stumps in Zetsu's justu.

"Who's next?" asked Madara.

The two Kumo-nin showed fear. One of them reached for a kunai. He was torn apart by Kisame's Samehada. The nin's arm was ripped off, and bleeding profusely.

"Now, will you tell us where the hachibi jinchuuriki is?" asked Madara.

"Fuck you!" shouted the injured nin.

"That was the wrong answer," replied Kisame, as he used the Samehada to rip off the man's face. His bloody corpse followed in the steps of his comrade.

"One more left. I wonder if this one will be more talkative?" asked Zetsu.

"Why don't you show him his ultimate fate if he opts to resist us?" replied Madara.

"I'm not eating the burnt one," spoke Zetsu.

"Then don't. Just the one will do," replied Madara.

Zetsu proceeded to eat the Kumo-nin Kisame killed off. The remaining Kumo-nin appeared to be rather unnerved by the sight.

"Now, will you tell us where to find the Hachibi jinchuuriki? Or do you need more persuasion?" asked Madara.

"He's training in the Unraikyou..." muttered the Kumo-nin.

"Arigatou," replied Madara.

"What should we do with him?" asked Kisame.

"Zetsu, release him. Let him free," replied Madara.

"You aren't going to kill me?" asked the Kumo-nin.

"I need you to do one more thing for me. Let the Raikage know I'm here. I'd like to see the look on her face, but I have to take care of the jinchuuriki," replied Madara.

The Kumo-nin froze. Zetsu released his jutsu, but the man still refused to move.

"I would get going before he changes his mind," spoke Kisame.

The man nodded, and ran off.

"You don't suppose he lied to us to save his skin, do you?" asked Kisame.

"No, I can tell he was telling the truth. It's something I've learned to pick up on over the years. Now, let's go," replied Madara.

The trio of Akatsuki members found the Unraikyou. As they approached, Kirabi, the hachibi jinchuuriki appeared.

"Uh, light out already, is it? I should get going before my sister misses me," Kirabi muttered to himself.

"Yo," spoke Madara, as he appeared before Kirabi.

"You again? I see you changed your outfit. You a full member now?" asked Kirabi.

"Yeah, I'm a full member now," replied Madara.

"Oh, and you're using a different voice now. You going to try to be serious this time?" asked Kirabi.

"Yeah, a little. Katon: Kari no Jutsu!" shouted Madara, as he launched a stream of fire towards Kirabi. He quickly evaded the attack.

"Doton: Dobin no Jutsu!" shouted Zetsu. Kirabi was bound to the ground where he stood. Kisame leaped out of the shadows to reveal himself, and held his Samehada pointed at Kirabi.

"I decided to bring a couple friends this time. You don't mind, do you?" asked Madara.

"My my, you are an interesting one. Geez, these things feel like they weigh a ton," replied Kirabi.

"Rhymes?" asked Kisame.

"That one sucked..." muttered Kirabi.

"Katon: Kari no Jutsu!" shouted Madara, attempting to strike Kirabi while he was unable to move. He used his chakra to break free of Zetsu's jutsu, and evade the attack.

"Oh how dire, this man's got fire!" shouted Kirabi.

"You're as carefree as me, aren't you?" asked Madara, "At least as carefree as I was the last time we met."

"It was all a ruse, wasn't it? I knew you were holding back. I've been awaiting your arrival since," replied Kirabi.

"Oh, is that so? You know, your little friend, the one carrying the nibi, didn't seem to train enough. What makes you think you can do better?" asked Madara.

"You're lucky a group of Konoha-nin revived her. I would be busy breaking your skull if she was dead," replied Kirabi.

"Revived? They revived her? Interesting... the kyuubi jinchuuriki... Uzumaki Naruto, is a rather interesting one," spoke Madara.

"That's right, she told me he was the one responsible," replied Kirabi.

"Reviving his fellow jinchuuriki? What a waste. Most of them were hated by their villages. I wouldn't be surprised if many of them wished for death," spoke Kisame.

"We're well taken care of here. I suppose a lot of that has to do with the Raikage being my sister. But enough of that. From what I can observe, it looks like I have a crazy mask loving shinobi, a kenjutsu user who likely specializes in suiton jutsu, and a plant guy who appears to use doton jutsu. This should be fun," spoke Kirabi, as he drew all seven of his swords.

"Kenjutsu, eh? I wouldn't mind playing with you first!" shouted Kisame, as he charged towards Kirabi.

The Kumo-nin charged his katana with a raiton jutsu, and engaged Kisame. The size and strength of the Samehada spared Kisame from being decapitated. The bandages on the Samehada were burnt where Kirabi's katanas made contact. Kisame didn't get away from Kirabi unharmed; he had a cut on his arm, made numb from the raiton jutsu.

"Impressive, to say the least. Didn't think someone could fight using seven swords like that," spoke Kisame.

"Like dealing with all the members of your former group all at once, isn't it?" asked Zetsu.

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it," replied Kisame.

"All three at once. Let's see just how good this guy is," spoke Madara, as he pulled out a kunai.

Zetsu, Kisame, and Madara attacked Kirabi together, parrying strikes with their weapons. Madara himself wasn't too worried. He figured if one of Kirabi's katanas got too close, he could simply phase through the weapon. Something he found himself doing as one of Kirabi's katanas almost bisected him. Zetsu found a normal kunai proved to be of little use against a chakra powered katana, as the kunai he was using was cut through. If Zetsu hadn't pulled back when he did, he would have lost his left hand. Kisame was having better luck. He was using the Samehada to absorb the chakra being channeled through Kirabi's katana, and was able to take away the advantage Kirabi had. Kisame was able to deflect blow after blow. Madara and Zetsu stepped back, realizing they were caught in a fight that was not meant for them. Kisame didn't seem to mind in the slightest, and upped his attack. Kisame was able to knock away a couple of Kirabi's katana before he finally ceased his attack. Kirabi sheathed his katana, and entered into a stare down with the members of Akatsuki.

"Not too bad. I was hoping for a good challenge. Now, let's see what you think of this next one. Raiton: Koure Kyouu Ran no Jutsu! _(Lightning Release: Raging Storm Technique)_" shouted Kirabi.

Dark clouds appeared in the skies above. Lightning began raging from the clouds, striking at the Akatsuki members. The three found themselves dodging several bolts of lightning. The three kept jumping back from Kirabi. Though Kirabi was unable to land a hit, he was smiling at the three. The were being sent back towards where Kisame sent one of Kirabi's katana. Kirabi used the chakra remaining in the sword to control it, giving Madara the run through. The Akatsuki member looked down at what happened to himself.

"Well, would you look at that. I suppose if I were a normal person, I would be in trouble right now," spoke Madara, as he pulled the blade through himself like it was no big deal. "You want this back?"

"Why am I not surprised..." muttered Kirabi, "Raiton: Raiha!"

Waves of lightning natured chakra were launched towards the Akatsuki trio. The three ended up being split apart by Kirabi's attack.

"Raiton: Rakurai no Jutsu! _(Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Technique)_" shouted Kirabi. A single bolt of lightning was aimed at Kisame. The shark-nin used his Samehada sword to take the hit. Kisame was knocked back from the attack, but was unharmed; however, the Samehada appeared as though it would be unable to take another attack like that.

"Looks like your fish food. Raiton: Rak..."

"Katon: Kasan no Jutsu!" shouted Madara, cutting off Kirabi. A plume of fire shot out of the ground, enveloping Kirabi, and drawing screams of pain from the Kumo-nin. Kisame placed the Samehada on his back.

"I could have handled it," spoke Kisame.

"If you used a suiton jutsu, you would have been fried. And Zetsu's doton jutsu are worthless against raiton jutsu. Consider yourself thankful I intervened," replied Madara.

The dust settled from Madara's attack. Kirabi appeared unharmed, with a shield of chakra around him.

"He's unharmed!? How could he emerge unscathed from your most powerful jutsu!?" shouted Kisame.

"How indeed..." muttered Madara.

"That tickled. Now for something a little more impressive," spoke Kirabi.

A chakra claw came off of Kirabi, and headed for Madara. It knocked off Madara's mask and sent him back several feet. Another claw knocked Kisame and Zetsu off their feet. They found themselves with burns on their cloaks from the attack.

"Shit... what the Hell was that!?" shouted Kisame.

"You guys aren't so much fun to play with. I thought you would be more of a challenge than this," replied Kirabi.

Kirabi sent out his chakra claws again, this time, Madara deflected them with his Kari no Jutsu.

"Hmm... fire... Sharingan... you're a Uchiha. I've heard of your clan before. I heard that all the powerful Uchiha were wiped out by a man named Itachi," spoke Kirabi.

"He missed a couple," replied Madara.

"What happened to your other eye?" asked Kirabi.

"That's none of your business," replied Madara.

"He he, high profile mission ops, now I fight a cyclops," spoke Kirabi in song.

"You really suck at that," spoke a voice in Kirabi's mind.

"_Fine... I won't write that one down, Eight-O,"_ replied Kirabi.

In the second that Kirabi was distracted by his conversation with the hachibi, Madara had used his space/time jutsu to appear right in front of him. Madara hit him with a punch that sent him back several feet, and into a boulder.

"Now Zetsu!" shouted Madara.

"Doton: Gan Funbo no Jutsu! _(Earth Release: Rock Tomb Technique)_" shouted Zetsu.

The boulder Kirabi was knocked into appeared to crumble into itself, trapping Kirabi.

"He's still alive, right?" asked Madara.

"Of course; I know not to kill a jinchuuriki. I only crushed him enough to force him into losing consciousness," replied Zetsu.

"Good. Remove that rubble, and let's get him to our nearest base," spoke Madara.

"For safety reasons, I advise we carry him like that. Don't worry; I can easily move the boulder with my chakra," replied Zetsu.

"Fine, if that works," spoke Madara.

Zetsu prepared to move the boulder holding Kirabi when he noticed something was wrong. He kept trying to move the boulder, but the plant-nin found it wouldn't move.

"What's wrong? I thought you said you could move it?" asked Kisame.

"I can't. There's another chakra interfering!" shouted Zetsu.

"What!?" shouted Madara.

The boulder exploded, as the full form of the hachibi emerged. The group of Akatsuki members found themselves staring down the Hachibi no Ushi.

"Got any ideas?" asked Kisame.

"Yeah... if you were hiding some kind of super jutsu, now would be the time to put it to good use," replied Madara.

The three Akatsuki were knocked back by one of the tails of the demon. Kisame was the first to get back up.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!" shouted Kisame, as he spewed out a small lake's worth of water. As Kisame stood on the body of water he created, he began making another series of hand seals.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" shouted Kisame. The hachibi fell under the attack of several columns of water. The beast didn't budge as the water hit it at high pressure. As Kisame took note of this, he ceased his attack. Madara was next.

"I hate being forced into this... it's rather draining, but it should put that freak in it's place all the same. Kisame, get rid of the water; it's in the way," spoke Madara.

Kisame didn't need another second; he quickly directed the water he brought forth elsewhere. Madara began forming a long chain of hand seals. The chakra he was gathering him made him glow slightly.

"Katon: Kasan Funka no Jutsu! _(Fire Release: Volcanic Eruption Technique)_" shouted Madara.

Madara's legs glowed brightly, flashing before the light coming off of him faded. The hachibi looked at Madara, and began to laugh.

"That's it? This jutsu that's supposed to put me in my place!!" shouted the hachibi.

The ground began to shake. The rock below the hachibi began to crack, and fire and rock emerged from below the beast. The plume of fire and rock shot up high, enveloping the beast, and obscuring it from view. Screaming could be heard as the technique filled the sky with fire, the heat from which began to darken the skies. Clouds began to form. The instability in the skies causing lightning to crack through the skies. The fire soon died down; the burnt form of Kirabi lay where the hachibi stood moments before.

"Not bad for an old man, eh?" asked Madara, before falling back.

"You alright Madara-san?" asked Kisame.

"I'm fine. I used to be able to perform that without being drained, but I suppose thats what happens when you get this old..." muttered Madara.

"I'll carry him," spoke Zetsu.

"If you want, but you better not try to eat him," replied Madara.

The group headed off for Akatsuki's nearest base. They found Pein waiting for them, and initiated the extraction ritual.

In Konoha, Naruto was hard at work making different seals. He was close to perfecting the jutsu he had been studying. The only thing left was for him to practice making different versions of the seal until he found one that would work. He had already made twenty versions of the seal, some were close, others did nothing.

"Hey Naruto," spoke Sasuke, as he entered the room Naruto was using to make his seals.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Have you cracked it yet?" asked Sasuke.

"Not quite. This is the twenty-second," replied Naruto.

"How would you know if you had it right?"

"I would feel a pull. Not like someone pulling on your clothes, but a pulling sensation. Tou-san's scrolls don't really elaborate further on what this feeling is. Just that it's different from the conventional meaning of pulling."

"I see."

"I should have it within the next couple of days. Maybe the end of today if I'm really lucky."

"Just in time. Didn't that Madara guy say the Akatsuki leader would be here within the next couple of days?"

"Yeah. I'm trying not to feel rushed, though. If that happens, I'll end up making mistakes. At least that's what Jiraiya told me when I first studied how to perform the jutsu."

"How many times did he have to tell you that before you listened?"

"A lot..."

"Did it take a month like when nii-san told you the basics of creating fuuton jutsu?"

"You mean when I thought I would be able to make a killer jutsu in just a couple days?"

"Yeah. And you didn't make so much as a small gust of wind for two weeks."

"I remember that. I did make something, though."

"Yeah, after about two months."

"Oh, like you did any better. You thought for sure it wouldn't take long for you to beat Itachi nii-san in a kenjutsu duel.

"It didn't take me long to realize I was wrong."

"Alright, I'll give you that one. And it took two weeks of Jiraiya telling I shouldn't rush it before I finally took the hint."

"Just two weeks?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke stared at Naruto in silence for a moment.

"Alright, two weeks and a couple days, but not a month like that time before," spoke Naruto.

"That's what I thought," replied Sasuke.

"At least I'm finally about to complete this jutsu, after all the time I spent studying. I swear, I never want to have to study like this for anything ever again."

"I don't blame you on that one. Sakura is a bit of a bookworm. And she drags me along. Not that it hasn't been beneficial, but it's not exactly the most exciting thing to do together.

"It's something, though, right?"

"Yeah, there's no such thing as time wasted when we spend time together."

"I bet she probably says the same thing about you when you want to go sparring with her."

"That's not as safe as it used to be, you know. She got freakishly strong after studying under Tsunade-sama."

"Really?"

"She got a little carried away during one of our sparring sessions, and ended up cracking one of my ribs."

"Just one?"

"She didn't get that carried away. Thank Kami she's a medic-nin, too. That was a miserable mission..."

"It happened while you were on a mission?"

"B-rank. Nothing like having to face other shinobi with an injury, even if they were just some lousy chunin."

"You would say that after being in a situation like that."

"It worked out in the end. She was rather... affectionate... after I had healed."

"You don't mean..."

"No, not like that; about as close as you can get though."

"As in?"

"Hey, I can tell you if you don't mind getting your ribs fractured."

"Alright, alright, I won't ask.

"Wise choice."

As Naruto was finishing the seal he was on, he felt a pulling sensation build up.

"That's it!" shouted Naruto.

"You got it?" asked Sasuke.

"I think so. Let me grab a kunai."

Naruto plucked a bone kunai out of his shoulder. Sasuke had finally grown accustomed to seeing Naruto use Kimimaro's jutsu to replenish his weapons supply. Naruto wrapped the seal around the kunai, and the pair stepped outside.

"So, what comes next?" asked Sasuke.

"I throw it, and see if I can 'summon' myself to the place where it lands," replied Naruto.

Naruto threw the kunai to the other end of the field they were using.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, as he made a single clone of himself.

"What's with the kage bunshin?" asked Sasuke.

"If I screw this up, I won't have to worry about the side effects."

Sasuke didn't deny what Naruto said. After the accidents he had when he was younger when he was teaching himself katon jutsu, he knew it was best to use bunshin to test out new jutsu.

"Let's see what happens. Hiraishin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto's bunshin. The clone disappeared in a flash of light, and ended up at the other side of the field. It ended up being slammed into the wall, and dissipating.

"Whoa... what a ride... I need to work on the brakes, but I have the seal!" shouted Naruto in triumph.

"I don't suppose you could use the same seal twice?" asked Sasuke.

"No, I can't do that. It's to my benefit that way. If I leave one of these on the field, I don't have to worry about someone studying the jutsu to learn how it works. From what I read about this jutsu, it's what helped us in the Iwa-Konoha Ninja War," replied Naruto.

"Makes sense," spoke Sasuke.

"The one good thing is that, since I make the kunai by manipulating my bones, it's not that much more difficult to etch a seal into one... like this," spoke Naruto, as he pulled a bone kunai out of his shoulder. Unlike his other kunai, this one has a seal etched on the handle, and it had a rounded bone ending.

"That one looks more like a mini version of your zanbatou," spoke Sasuke.

"Yeah, tou-san personalized his to have two additional blades. Figured I would personalize my kunai, too," replied Naruto, as he threw the kunai. He tried out the Hiraishin again, using his own body. He ended up hitting the wall on the other side of the field.

"Baka..." muttered Sasuke.

The Akatsuki were nearing the end of sealing the hachibi. Due to there being fewer members, the ritual now took four days and four nights in order to complete, rather than the three it had taken before.

"I'm glad we only have to do this one more time. This ritual takes forever when it's just a few of us," spoke Kisame.

"Hai, only one more time, and then our goals will finally be fulfilled," replied Pein.

"Soon, everything will come to fruition. All that I had envisioned when I originally founded Akatsuki will at last come to pass," spoke Madara.

"_Eight-O..." _thought Kirabi.

"You better find a way out of this. I ain't about to be used by these fools," replied the hachibi.

"_Easier said then done..."_ replied Kirabi.

The ritual ended, and Kirabi's body fell to the ground.

"And that ends it. Now there's only one left," spoke Zetsu.

"I will retrieve the kyuubi jinchuuriki myself. Standby here, and await further orders," replied Pein, as he and Konan disappeared.

"Well, it shouldn't take too long for him to bring that brat in. He may have killed Osamu, but there's no way he can defeat the leader," spoke Kisame.

"I would tend to agree. All the same, I'm going to observe this conflict myself," replied Madara.

"In the mood for some entertainment?" asked Zetsu.

"He he... you could say so," replied Madara, "Care to join in?"

"I wouldn't mind," spoke Zetsu.

"What about me?" asked Kisame.

"And just how do you plan on doing that? The only ones who can travel quickly over long distances are me and Zetsu," replied Madara.

"I'll ride the wave," spoke Kisame.

"Fine, but you if you can't keep up, we're not going to pick your ass up," replied Madara.

In Amegakure, Pein and Konan were gathering their things in preparation to leave for Konoha.

"Are you ready?" asked Pein.

"Hai," replied Konan.

"We spare no one in our way," spoke Pein. He stood with all six of his bodies, a new body replacing the one he lost in battle to Jiraiya. The group moved out, making their best speed towards Konoha.

In Konoha, a day away from Pein's arrival, Naruto and Hinata were eating at Ichiraku's.

"Ah, Ichiraku's is always the best!" shouted Naruto.

Hinata chuckled. Naruto had a big bruise on his head from where he hit a wall earlier that day. By the end of the day, Naruto had figured out how to adjust his speed, so he wouldn't go crashing into anything when he used the hiraishin.

"You look rather proud of yourself tonight," spoke Ayame.

"Yeah. I've been working hard over the past couple of weeks to finish learning this jutsu I've spent the past few years trying to master. I can't believe I finally figured it out!" shouted Naruto.

"Three years? Must be some jutsu," replied Ayame.

"Only the jutsu the Yondaime himself used to help Konoha win the Iwa-Konoha War," spoke Hinata.

"Are you serious? He learned _that_ jutsu?" asked Ayame.

"It's amazing to see in person. Naruto-kun is so cool!" shouted Hinata.

"Really? I would like to see this in action," spoke Ayame.

"Would you? Well, give it a couple of minutes. I had a showing planed," replied Naruto.

A couple minutes passed by, while Naruto was slurping down another bowl of ramen. He smiled when he felt the familiar tugging at the back of his mind.

"Okay, just hold this. I'll be back before you know it," spoke Naruto, as he disappeared in a flash, leaving a kunai behind. He was back a couple seconds later.

"That was it? There wasn't much to it..." muttered Ayame.

"Is that so? Look at what I have here," replied Naruto, while holding up a familiar looking pipe.

"No way... is that?" asked Ayame.

Hinata started laughing uncontrollably.

"The old man's pipe? Yep, this is the one," replied Naruto with a big grin on his face.

The three could almost hear old man Sarutobi screaming at the loss of his favorite pipe.

"You think he'll know who took it?" asked Ayame.

"I'm pretty sure of it, but just in case, I left a big note in place of the pipe saying who did it, and how," replied Naruto.

Within the next few minutes, the old man was at Ichiraku's, with an expression somewhere between anger and mild amusement.

"Hey oyaji, what's up?" asked Naruto, as he pretended to take a puff on the stolen pipe.

"I would think you would be able to put such a jutsu to better use than this," muttered Sarutobi.

"Are you kidding? The prank potential on this one is huge. Besides, I haven't pulled any good ones in so long. I think I'm long overdo," replied Naruto.

"Right..." muttered Sarutobi dryly. _"Ladies and gentlemen, the next Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato..."_

"Well, since you're here, why don't I treat you to some ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Sure," replied Sarutobi.

The former Hokage ordered some ramen, and the group sat around, talking and eating.

"So, how's life after being a Hokage?" asked Naruto.

"It's not really so different. There's less paperwork, and I still advise Tsunade with my former teammates. If it weren't for me, I think she would have thrown them out a window by now," replied Sarutobi.

"Really?" asked Hinata.

"Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura, my former teammates. Their currently advisors to the Hokage alongside myself. I suppose it's funny having the old team together. We were in a team lead by the Shodai Hokage. It was a great honor to work with him," replied Sarutobi.

"What was he like?" asked Naruto.

"He loved the village, more than anyone I've ever known. He always had this glint in his eye, not so much unlike you, Naruto. And he was always full of advice. If you had a problem, he was the one to see," replied Sarutobi.

"I could use some advice now," spoke Naruto.

"About the fight you are about to have against the leader of Akatsuki?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yeah. Even with all of my abilities, and the plan I have in mind, it's still going to be hard to go up against someone so strong," replied Naruto.

"All you can do is hope for the best. You've trained as hard as you can, right?" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto nodded in response.

"Then you've done what you can. I heard you even have a backup plan ready. You've done all you can to prepare. All you can do now is carry out your plan, and hope for the best," spoke Sarutobi.

"You're right, of course. I guess I'm just nervous over nothing. Everyone keeps telling me everything will be alright," replied Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you'll be just fine. I believe in you," spoke Hinata.

"I have my faith in you, as well. We all do. Even my old teammates do to some degree, though Tsunade and I had to pound it through their hard heads," replied Sarutobi.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," spoke Naruto.

The next day passed by quickly. Naruto, Hinata, and everyone else throughout the village trained as hard as they could for the coming threat. Naruto was saluted by many he passed by throughout the village. After being treated like a demon child when he was young, he had finally earned the respect of the village.

Early the next morning, Pein had passed through one of the lookout posts surrounding Konoha. Bodies littered the ground around him.

"This is it. This village shall be purified through pain. Time to initiate our plan," spoke Pein.

Konan nodded in response, and prepared for her role.

An explosion rocked the center of Konoha, as a giant centipede began running loose. Six bodies could be seen briefly before scattering off. Pein's demon realm teamed up with the centipede in spreading destruction throughout the village. As soon as the attack began, all the shinobi of the village were alerted. Evacuation of the civilians began quickly, and ANBU were stationed at critical points throughout the village.

"Has anything turned up from the interrogation and autopsy!? We're out of time!!" shouted Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama. There is one thing we've noticed. These piercings aren't for show; they're chakra receivers. They are taking in chakra from a foreign source!" shouted Shizune.

"From another source?" asked Naruto.

Naruto thought over what he had known from before.

"The real one isn't with them... they're being controlled from afar! That must be what this means. They're receiving chakra from an outside source," spoke Naruto.

Yamanaka Inoichi stepped in. His interrogation led to the same conclusion Naruto had made.

"So, it would seem we're facing an opponent who can't be stopped easily," spoke Tsunade.

"From what Fukasaku told us, the only way to beat him is to incapacitate all six of his bodies. Time to see if all that training I did paid off. I need to prepare. Stall him for as long as you can," spoke Naruto, as he dashed off.

"Easier said than done," spoke Tsunade.

Within the next few minutes, Pein's human realm was at the Hokage tower, fighting off several ANBU for entrance into the tower. Pein was able to break past the guards, and charged up the stairs into Tsunade's office. He was greeted with a hard punch from Tsunade.

"That one was for Jiraiya!" shouted Tsunade.

In another part of the village, Kakashi found himself face to face with Pein's god realm.

"Hatake Kakashi, the copy-nin. It is an honor to meet you. Now tell me, where is the kyuubi jinchuuriki?" asked Pein.

"That's a stupid question. Raikiri!" shouted Kakashi.

Pein was able to move out of the way of the attack, and delivered a kick to Kakashi, knocking him down the street the two were fighting in. Kakashi quickly picked himself up, and entered into a taijutsu duel with Pein, only to find that Pein easily had the upper hand.

"_So, this guy can deflect ninjutsu and taijutsu... now what?"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

In another part of the village, Pein's demon realm had met resistance in the form of Kimimaro. Pein's demon realm launched his fist at Kimimaro, only to have it knocked away by a bone katana.

"So, this is what the leader of Akatsuki is like?" asked Kimimaro.

"You... you used to be part of Orochimaru's village, did you not?" replied Pein.

"At one point in time. This is my home now, and I'm going to protect it," spoke Kimimaro.

"Let's see what you can do. Senseiri Bakudan! _(Cluster Bomb)_" shouted Pein's demon realm.

Both of the smiling man's arms opened up, and flowered into a series of projectiles sent in Kimimaro's direction. An explosion surrounded and engulfed Kimimaro. The grin on Pein's demon realm seemed to grow momentarily before Kimimaro emerged unharmed, protected by a cage of bone. Kimimaro ran towards Pein's demon realm at high speed, and cut off one of his arms. Kimimaro turned around in time to see the arm reattach itself to the body it was separated from.

"You're a rather bothersome opponent, aren't you?" spoke Kimimaro.

Near the clan section of Konoha, Sasuke found himself face to face to Pein's Hell realm.

"You... tell me where the kyuubi jinchuuriki is," spoke Pein's Hell realm.

"Not a chance," replied Sasuke.

"Very well, you will pay the price," spoke Pein's Hell realm.

"We'll see about that. Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke. A large fireball was sent straight at Pein's Hell realm. Pein didn't have a chance to avoid the attack. The body was quickly engulfed in flame. Sasuke knew it couldn't be that easy, and pulled out his katana. He was just in time to deflect what looked to be an arm of some kind.

"What is going on..." muttered Sasuke. When he looked up again, he found that Pein's Hell realm had transformed part of his arm. The transformation resembled the form of one under one of Orochimaru's curse seals.

"So, that's your talent, huh?" asked Sasuke.

Sasuke's answer came in the form of another transformed limb, which Sasuke was forced to dodge. Sasuke delivered a kick, knocking Pein back. Sasuke charged his katana with his chakra, and attempted to drive it through Pein's Hell realm. Pein had hardened his body to be immune to Sasuke's katana, even with lightning chakra running through it. Sasuke was knocked away. When Sasuke got up, he had activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I suppose the time for play is over. Amaterasu!" shouted Sasuke. Pein's Hell realm was quickly engulfed in black flame. Sasuke returned his eyes to the normal Sharingan, and prepared to head for another one of Pein's bodies, only to be attacked by Pein's Hell realm again. It had formed a new appendage through a transformation, and broken the appendage off to burn.

"I guess it would have been too much to ask for it to have been that easy," spoke Sasuke.

Shino was charging at Pein's hungry ghost realm. Shino appeared to have been hit by a bone crushing blow. Instead, he turned into a swarm of kikai. Shino soon appeared.

"From what I could see of your attacks, it seems you have an ability for absorbing ninjutsu. I wonder if you can handle it when your opponent is the one doing the absorbing?" spoke Shino.

Pein's hungry ghost realm stumbled back, then quickly sent out a shock wave, knocking the kikai swarming him away.

"I suppose it would make sense that you could also use the chakra you absorbed for offense," spoke Shino.

Pein's hungry ghost realm charged towards Shino. Shino was able to avoid being hit, and got behind the bulky man.

"Kikaichuu Ken, _(Destruction Bug Fist)_" spoke Shino, as kikai swarmed around his hands. The kikai gave Shino strength just short of that of Tsunade and Sakura. Pein's hungry ghost realm was knocked forward from being hit. Pein quickly picked himself up, and ran at Shino again.

"It would seem that you are limited to physical attacks," spoke Shino.

"That is all that is necessary to take care of you," replied Pein, as he delivered a head butt to Shino, knocking him back. The hood Shino had covering his head flew back from the hit, as Shino hit the ground. Pein's hungry ghost realm approached Shino's fallen form, preparing to deliver a finishing blow.

"Kikaichuu Sou!" shouted Shino, impaling Pein with a spear formed from kikai. Shino got up, and kicked Pein's hungry ghost realm in the face, forcing him onto the flat of his back. Both stood up, and entered into a face off.

"It seems we are in a stalemate," spoke Shino.

"That is an illusion I wish to eradicate as soon as possible," replied Pein's hungry ghost realm.

Pein's animal realm continued to run through the village with the giant centipede he had conjured up. Though his main goal was to create disarray through the village, he also had a secondary goal; the retrieval of the body of the previous animal realm, and it's disposal before any of its secrets could be learned. Bringing the death of those who knew anything was a part of that goal.

"Just a little further. I sense it is up ahead," muttered Pein's animal realm.

Pein's animal realm was about to attack the area of the hospital his predecessor was being stored when he heard a noise from behind him.

"Gatsuuga!" shouted Kiba. He and Akamaru knocked Pein's animal realm off the head of the centipede he was riding, and pounded him into the ground. The centipede was injured by the attack, and disappeared.

"How bothersome," spoke Pein's animal realm.

"You ain't getting anywhere near the hospital!" shouted Kiba.

"All I want is the body in there. You should know which one. I also need any information you have on the whereabouts of the kyuubi jinchuuriki. Give me what I need, and I will spare you and those in the hospital," replied Pein's animal realm.

"Not a chance! Gatsuuga!" shouted Kiba, as he an Akamaru charged Pein again. This time around, Pein was able to avoid the attack.

"Strong taijutsu. I heard that your clan specializes in taijutsu with the aid of an animal companion. I prefer to use my animals in another way. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" shouted Pein's animal realm, as it summoned a giant canine. Pein stood on top of it.

"I brought this one forth just for you. Let's see what you can do," spoke Pein.

"No problem! Gatsuuga!" shouted Kiba. He and Akamaru attacked the animal head on, ripping through it, and hitting Pein directly, once again knocking him back. The whole way down to the ground, Pein was smiling. The animal didn't disappear like Kiba thought it would. Instead, the two halves became two separate animals.

"What the Hell is that thing!?" shouted Kiba.

"As I said, I brought him forth just for you, or should I say, just in the event I should meet someone from your clan. You should consider yourself fortunate. How this goes will inform me on how to handle other members of your clan that I should happen to encounter," replied Pein's animal realm.

Kiba and Akamaru split up, going one to one with the animal. The one thing they each had going for them was that Pein was only playing the role of an observer. Kiba kept Pein in his sight as he battled with the beast. Both Kiba and the transformed Akamaru were using basic taijutsu to block attacks sent in their direction. Kiba was using kunai to knock back the creature he was facing. The beast took several swipes at both Kiba and Akamaru, but the pair were able to avoid being hit, due to the beast putting more power into it's attacks than speed. Kiba and Akamaru continued to corner the beast, until the pair were back to back.

"Got you now. Let's see how you handle this next one. Gatsuuga!" shouted Kiba, as he and Akamaru went for the beasts again. Instead of allowing themselves to be hit, they combined into a single, two-headed creature, and knocked Kiba and Akamaru back.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it. Alright, let's see how you handle this next one. Dainamikkumakingu!" shouted Kiba, as Akamaru marked Pein and his summon. Pein raised his cloak to avoid getting hit in the face.

"Scent, eh?" asked Pein. His answer came in the form of Kiba and Akamaru using Jinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutourou. Pein looked at the large, two-headed beast before him, matching his own summon.

"Very interesting. You've combined yourselves. I'm impressed," spoke Pein.

"If you like this, you'll enjoy the next part. Garouga!" shouted Kiba. Pein's summon was devastated by the attack, and dispersed. Pein found he was soon to be hit, and acted quickly, summoning his chameleon. Pein directed the chameleon away form the path Kiba was following. As Pein anticipated, since he hid the scent Kiba was using to track him within the chameleon, Kiba was unable to hit him with the attack.

"_What's going on? Did he disappear? I can't smell him anywhere!"_ Kiba thought to himself. An explosion in part of the hospital gave him his answer. At that point, Kiba realized it was too late to do anything for the team working on Pein's fallen body.

Inside the hospital, Pein emerged from the mouth of his chameleon, and looked at the staff working on his body.

"The secrets you have uncovered will die with you," spoke Pein.

"You mean about how those piercings are receiving chakra from elsewhere?" asked a person from in the room.

"Who dares to address me in that tone," asked Pein.

"No one special," replied the man.

Pein threw one of his chakra disrupting staffs through the man. The staff only went through a hospital uniform. The man had dashed out in front of Pein.

"I'm the one you're looking for! Leave the village out of it!" shouted Naruto, as he delivered a punch that sent Pein's animal realm flying out of the hospital.

In the Hokage tower, Tsunade was fighting off Pein's human realm. Tsunade had been hit by one of his staffs, but was able to heal herself after removing the mysterious weapon. As Pein was about to deliver another blow to Tsunade, he suddenly stopped, only moving to avoid another attack from Tsunade.

"It would seem the jinchuuriki wished to challenge me on his own accord. Consider yourself lucky," spoke Pein.

"You should know that baa-chan is never lucky!" shouted a voice from down the hall.

"What!?" shouted Pein, recognizing the voice immediately. His momentary surprise allowed him to receive a crushing blow from another Naruto who appeared in the Hokage tower. Pein's human realm was sent flying down the corridor.

"Tsunade-sama! Get out of here!" shouted Naruto, as he charged after Pein again.

"Raiga!" shouted Kakashi, sending a dog formed of lightning at Pein's god realm. Pein was able to easily deflect the attack.

"It's useless. Just tell me where... ah, it seems he has chosen to reveal himself to me," spoke Pein.

"You got that right!" shouted another Naruto, as he rushed Pein from behind, and slammed him into the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll take it from here. Move!" shouted Naruto.

Kakashi didn't like the idea of leaving the young jonin alone with the man who was about to defeat him, but knew it would be best if he put his faith in the young blond, and quickly made his escape.

Kimimaro found he wasn't making any headway with Pein's demon realm. Every time he landed a blow on the strange man, his body was would heal itself. If Kimimaro cut off a part of the man, he would pull himself back together. Pein's demon realm was about to land another crushing blow on Kimimaro, only to smile a grin larger than the one he was already sporting.

"Looks like the little jinchuuriki has decided to face me of his own accord," spoke Pein.

"Like I would hide from you!" shouted another Naruto, as he separated Pein's demon realm and Pein's legs.

The man pulled his legs back together, and stood up to face Naruto.

"Quite the irritating jinchuuriki, aren't you?" asked Pein's demon realm.

"More than you know. Kimimaro, you've done what you needed to. Go!" shouted Naruto.

Kimimaro nodded, and made his leave of the area.

"You're quite strong! Not too bad for the one said to have killed Orochimaru. I should thank you; I've been meaning to kill him for quite some time," spoke Pein's Hell realm, as he knocked Sasuke back. Sasuke regained his footing quickly, and swung his katana into Pein's arm. The katana went in slightly, but caused no more harm that a scratch to the hulking man.

"Good, but not good enough!" shouted Pein. He tried to hit Sasuke again, only to hit air. Sasuke swung around, and knocked him into the ground.

"Trying to hit something?" asked Sasuke.

Pein's Hell realm rolled out of the way of Sasuke's katana, and stood up again. He paused for a moment before jumping back.

"Well, it would seem your little friend has chosen to show himself. I'll face you some other time," spoke Pein.

"But I thought it was me you wanted?" asked another Naruto, standing where Sasuke was moments ago. Naruto charged in, and sent him flying back into an abandoned building.

"About time, Naruto. That guy was giving me a headache. Be careful, he can transform himself like those under the influence of one of Orochimaru's cursed seals," spoke Sasuke.

"Thanks for the heads up. You better get moving," replied Naruto.

"Right," spoke Sasuke, as he left the area.

Shino was up against a wall. He knew ninjutsu was useless against Pein's hungry ghost realm, and his physical attacks weren't doing enough to bring tremendous harm to Pein. Shino's kikai were unable to properly absorb Pein's chakra. More chakra was coming into the body than Shino could successfully absorb.

"It's time to end this," spoke Pein's hungry ghost realm. Pein stood still for a moment, giving Shino the chance to knock him back with another Kikiachuu Ken attack.

"Don't think I let my guard down by accident; I found that your friend has called me out. I'd hate to disappoint him," spoke Pein.

"I'm already pretty disappointed," spoke another Naruto, as he sent Pein's hungry ghost realm into the dirt before him.

"Shino, nice work. Catch you later," spoke Naruto.

"Be careful, Naruto," replied Shino, as he made his escape.

"From what I heard of your abilities, you should have figured by now that there are six of me, just as there are six of you. Sounds like a fair fight, does it not?" asked the Naruto dealing with Pein's animal realm.

"It would seem so; however, my bodies aren't mere kage bunshin like yours. Do not think I didn't keep tabs on what kind of abilities you have," replied Pein's animal realm.

"I suppose I should be honored. You want me, then fine. I'll face you out past the main gate," spoke Naruto.

"How noble, sacrificing yourself for the good of your village. I respect your wish, and shall cease my attack on your village. I have what I came for. Whatever secrets this village should happen to uncover about me will be useless after I have captured you. Lead the way," replied Pein's animal realm.

"Do forgive me if I don't allow you behind me," replied Naruto, as he stood side by side with Pein.

"Wise move," replied Pein.

The Narutos guided the Peins to the place outside the village he wished to fight. Pein surveyed the field, and made his demon realm send a flare into the sky.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto.

"My partner," replied Pein's god realm.

"Is she going to participate in this fight?" asked Naruto.

"No; she is merely playing the role of observer. That was my signal to her to cease her attack on your village. I will not break my word with you; I will leave your village alone, until such a time that I find reason to attack again," replied Pein.

"I suppose I should thank you," spoke Naruto.

"Whether you do or not is of little concern to me. I will say this though, I did not kill my sensei out of some kind of grudge or something petty. His sacrifice was necessary for the preservation of my goals. Goals that the entire world will see benefit in," replied Pein.

"Ero-sennin was your... sensei?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Is that so hard to believe? He taught me many things when he met me as a child. He taught me that I had to grow up; I learned on my own how to grow up. I will purify this world with the pain that purified me," replied Pein.

"How could you kill him!?" shouted Naruto.

"I already told you, out of the need to protect my goals. Do not think I didn't mourn him. He was a noble man. I only wish he could have seen things my way," replied Pein.

"You bastard!" shouted Naruto.

"Easy Kit, calm down. If you get riled up, he'll beat you," spoke Kit.

"_I know, I know. I'll focus my thoughts on my strategy," _replied Naruto.

"See, he did just as I thought he would," spoke Madara, who was watching Pein and Naruto's confrontation from afar.

"What do you mean? Using those bunshin?" asked Zetsu.

"He didn't learn that by accident. I asked Osamu to teach that jutsu to him. I knew he would use it. It's the only chance he has against Pein," replied Madara.

"I thought you didn't expect him to defeat Osamu," spoke Kisame.

"I didn't, but I thought it would be wise to prepare, just in case. Osamu laughed when I said this to him. He was too cocky for his own good," replied Madara.

"I noticed that you haven't prepared any traps here. Why is that?" asked Pein.

"I figured you would be able to see them. Seems that doujutsu of yours is good for a great many things, if anything I heard about your fight with Ero-sennin was any indication," replied Naruto.

"Ero-sennin? A funny name for him, if not accurate. Speaking of doujutsu, I heard you inherited the Sharingan. You might as well use it. I would advise you against holding back," spoke Pein.

"No problem," spoke Naruto, as all of his bunshin activated their Sharingan.

"You are right about the degree of insight my Rinnegan provides me with; however, it seems there is no way for me to tell your bunshin apart from the real you. Strange... kage bunshin are easy to spot. I wonder..." muttered Pein, as he attacked two of the Narutos before him. Each took a hit with out dissipating.

"Ketsu Bunshin no Jutsu? I see. An interesting approach, but futile. No bunshin could stand up to me," spoke Pein.

"_It would seem the one speaking is the 'leader' amongst them. I probably shouldn't attack him. That tall with the long hair; he'll be my target," _ thought Naruto.

"We'll see how strong my bunshin are!" shouted Naruto, as he and his bunshin charged after Pein. The Naruto's and Pein clashed. As Naruto's main body clashed with Pein's human realm, he didn't realize he had made a mistake in choosing to face that particular body. Pein's human realm was able to figure Naruto for the real one upon contact with him. Pein could only smile upon realizing this.

"Something amusing?" asked Naruto, as one of his bunshin knocked Pein's god realm back.

"Something, yes," replied Pein, as he stood up, and ran at Naruto, with one of his strange pikes in his hand.

"I wonder, are you the real one?" asked Pein, as he moved to give Naruto's bunshin the run through. Naruto's bunshin pulled out his zanbatou, and knocked the staff away.

"That weapon... it looks like one of the weapons that man from Orochimaru's village was using," spoke Pein.

"It is. I've inherited a few things from some friends over the years. Care to see another?" asked Naruto. "Makyou Hyou Shou!"

All six of the Narutos participated in the jutsu, resulting in six times as many projectiles. The Peins used their staffs to deflect most of the projectiles. A few ended up hitting. Pein's demon realm healed the bodies that were injured by Naruto's attack. As Naruto began to slow down, Pein's demon realm prepared on of his own attacks. He launched one of his fists into one of the mirrors. He ended up both smashing the mirror, and killing off one of the bunshin. The Peins ran out through the hole, forcing Naruto into ending the jutsu.

"Interesting. It seems I was right in guessing that one was a bunshin," spoke Pein.

"Yeah, lucky guess," replied Naruto. He looked over to the fallen bunshin. He put the maximum amount of chakra into the jutsu, so the body held it's form, even in death.

"Maximum power. That's how I couldn't tell it from the real you. I'm rather enjoying this fight so far, so, for the sake of my own amusement, I'll allow my demon realm to sit out of this fight until I have rid you of the rest of your bunshin.

"If you want, but he has to close his eyes," replied Naruto.

"So, you know that, do you? Fine," spoke Pein. Pein's demon realm walked a safe distance away, and closed his eyes, while Pein and Naruto resumed their fight. All of Naruto's bunshin pulled out their zanbatou, while all of the Peins pulled out their staffs.

"You learned a lot about me from that toad, didn't you?" asked Pein.

"I learned what didn't work. I know a lot more kenjutsu than Ero-sennin," replied Naruto.

The group clashed in a duel of kenjutsu. Naruto was careful to avoid letting the staffs hit him, not knowing what they would do to his bunshin. He didn't take long to get his answer as one of them was hit. Fortunately, the effects weren't detrimental to the functioning of the bunshin; it only became disoriented when hit. As long as the staff didn't maintain contact, it wouldn't be too much of an issue. After that point, the only thing Naruto was worried about was Pein figuring out which was his real body. Naruto had yet to realize Pein had already figured it out.

"Your kenjutsu is remarkable, I'll give you that. I've heard that your ninjutsu is also top rate. The only art you lack in is genjutsu; something sensei was never so good with either," spoke Pein.

"You really do get to learn your targets, don't you?" asked Naruto.

"Your a jonin; you should know how valuable information is," replied Pein.

"I learned that when I took the chunin exams," spoke Naruto.

"I see. I wrote the written part for the chunin exam for when Amegakure hosts the exams. It's comforting to know your exams are up to par," replied Pein, as he knocked one of the Narutos back. Pein's god realm turned around, and sent his staff through the head of one of Naruto's bunshin. It ended popping out of the left eye of Naruto's bunshin. Pein pulled back his blood covered staff, and observed the bunshin fall to the ground in a pool of the blood it was composed of.

"I guess that one was a bunshin as well," spoke Pein.

"What would you have done if it was the real me," asked Naruto.

"It wasn't," spoke Pein, as he charged at Naruto again. This time Pein let his Hell realm sit out. Naruto, who was still fighting Pein's human realm, was starting to get nervous.

"_How did he know that one was a bunshin? He didn't hit that one with one of his staffs. There's nothing I've done to suggest that was a bunshin,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"I wouldn't know, Kit. Remain cautious. This guy is being too... reasonable. If memory serves, he didn't go one on one with Jiraiya," spoke Kyubi.

Pein continued his fight with Naruto, staying at a steady pace, trying to wear him out. He noticed Naruto was sticking strictly to taijutsu and kenjutsu. Pein figured this had to do with the absorption abilities of his hungry ghost realm, and continued. Pein was slowly gaining the upper hand.

"It seems the fire in your eyes is starting to burn down. I grow tired of this game. Time to end it," spoke Pein. All of Naruto's remaining bunshin were killed off quickly, leaving Naruto alone with the Pein Rikudou.

"How did you know?" asked Naruto.

"You made a mistake when you chose to fight my human realm," spoke Pein's god realm.

"I have the ability to read into the mind and souls of my opponents," replied Pein's human realm.

"I see. I didn't expect to win this with bunshin," spoke Naruto.

"Oh? Just how did you expect to win?" asked Pein. Naruto observed that all the Pein's were looking in his general direction.

"More the along the lines of doing something like this... Mangekyou Sharingan!" shouted Naruto. "Kyuubi no Sakkaku! _(Illusion of the Nine-Tails)_"

Pein found himself in a world where there was a single platform floating in space. There was nothing but a blank void before him.

"This is no ordinary genjutsu. It seems I have underestimated you on one level," spoke Pein.

The space around Pein and his bodies erupted in fire, and the form of Kyubi appeared. Kyubi's nine tails flowed around her as each one glowed in sequence, then one kept it's glow, and bathed the space in light. Each of Pein's bodies found themselves impaled by multiple pikes.

"That's the first of nine tortures," came Naruto's voice through the void.

Pein was allowed to experience the sensation of being impaled for around three hours. Kyubi's form appeared again. The next tail started to glow, casting it's light over the area. It filled up with water, forcing Pein to experience the sensation of drowning over and over again.

"This is amusing, but pointless," spoke Pein. Pein's chakra flared, and the world of the illusion before him disappeared. Only a few seconds had passed in the world outside of Naruto's illusion. Naruto was still focusing on his jutsu, and was left vulnerable for a few seconds. Long enough for Pein's demon realm to send Naruto flying back. Naruto stood up, and spit out a little blood before staring Pein down again.

"I possess the eyes used by the founder of the ninja world. None of its tricks can harm me," spoke Pein.

"I see. Can't blame me for trying. You didn't seem to expect it," replied Naruto.

"I'll give you that, but I tire of these games," spoke Pein, as all six of his bodies charged at Naruto. Pein's Hell realm knocked Naruto back with a transformed limb. Pein's god realm smashed one of his staffs against Naruto. Pein's demon realm struck Naruto with a detached limb from behind. As Naruto was being knocked around, Pein's human realm ripped away some of Naruto's chakra. Pein's animal realm kicked Naruto up into the air, while Pein's hungry ghost realm slammed him back into the ground. Naruto rolled out of the way of several staffs being thrown into the ground in an attempt to impale Naruto.

"You disappoint me. The only reason I bothered to drag out this fight for so long was due to how sensei praised you and your abilities towards the end our the fight, telling me how I would find it impossible to defeat you. All I see is a brat with a demon inside him," spoke Pein.

"Demon? You want demon? I'll give you demon!" shouted Naruto, as he took up his four-tailed form, his Mangekyou Sharingan glaring.

"Kit, you know you can't use this form for long. It puts a lot of strain on your body," spoke Kyubi.

"_I know, but this situation definitely calls for it!"_ replied Naruto.

Naruto charged at Pein, heading for his god realm. He ended up knocking him back. Pein's human realm stepped in, and knocked Naruto back in retaliation. Naruto attempted to strike Pein's human realm, only to be stopped by Pein's Hell realm. The big man slammed into Naruto, making him cough up more blood. Pein's demon realm charged in behind. Naruto flipped over him, and attempted to land a blow to his back, only to end up with a staff going through his right shoulder, thrown at him by Pein's animal realm. Pein's god realm recovered, and sent Naruto flying back. Naruto fell to the ground, and coughed up more blood. Due to the staff in his shoulder, there was a hole in Kyubi's chakra. Naruto pulled it out, but even with the staff removed, the wound was slower to heal than it normally was.

"Damn it, he's not playing around anymore," Naruto muttered to himself.

Naruto stood up, and launched a pair of chakra claws towards the Pein Rikudou. All six bodies quickly moved out of the way. Pein's god realm found itself being hit by a secondary claw emerging from one of the limbs. The same happened to Pein's demon realm. Naruto decided to focus his attacks on Pein's demon and god realms, figuring Pein's demon realm to be the strongest, and Pein's gold realm to be the leader of the group, and the one coordinating their attacks. Even with the chakra appendages, Naruto found it difficult to keep up with all six of the Peins. Pein's Hell realm ran in, and struck, knocking Naruto away, and causing Naruto to lose focus on his attacks on Pein's god and demon realms. Naruto got up again, only to meet Pein's hungry ghost realm. Naruto tried to hit it with one of his chakra appendages, but his body ended up absorbing most of the blow, only being knocked back a little. Naruto was met with a hard punch, sending him back towards Pein's Hell realm, who proceeded to kick him up into the air. Pein's demon realm sent Pein's animal realm into the air to knock down Naruto. Naruto was able to kick away Pein's animal realm, but was hit with a fist launched from Pein's demon realm. The fist drove Naruto into the ground. The force of the impact kicked up a lot of dirt. Naruto's body ended up in the center of a small crater.

"Jinchuuriki, you would be doing yourself a favor if you admitted defeat," spoke Pein.

"Of all the things you learned about me... you didn't learn my name?" asked Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, if you prefer. Admit defeat," spoke Pein, in a commanding tone.

"I'm not the kind to quit. Ero-sennin's fight with you should have made that clear," replied Naruto, as he stood up. He was a little shaky from having been hit hard multiple times. His four-tailed form was starting to flicker out a little.

"You have reached your limit. There is no shame in admitting defeat," spoke Pein.

Naruto got up, and flipped back, away from where Pein was standing. Pein was not about to allow Naruto to get away. Pein dashed after Naruto, and drilled him into the ground. Pein's bodies quickly surrounded Naruto, and impaled him with multiple staffs, being careful to avoid any vital organs.

"It's over," spoke Pein.

Naruto pointed away from where they were standing. Naruto had used Kawarimi no Jutsu with a weak ketsu bunshin, and appeared with a Rasengan in hand. Naruto's ketsu bunshin turned into a puddle of blood, and Naruto charged at Pein's god realm. Pein's hungry ghost realm took the brunt of the attack, while Pein's Hell realm sent Naruto flying back further.

"Impressive. Even I didn't see right away. But it is over now, I advise you to surrender yourself. There is no need to subject yourself to any more of this," spoke Pein.

"He he... I want to tell you something. You came onto this field assuming I had led you into some kind of trap. You were both right, and wrong. There was nothing out here before. Now, you are in my trap, and there's no way you can win now. I advise you to surrender," replied Naruto.

"What trap? You're bluffing. I can see the ground and into it; there is nothing there. All that's here are the weapons you threw at us earlier. I can tell they are ordinary weapons. The small amount of chakra flowing through them is merely the result of the chakra you used to form them with that bone manipulation jutsu," spoke Pein.

"I figured you would say that... as my friend Shikamaru might say... checkmate... Hiraishin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto.

"What!?" shouted Pein.

Naruto was gone in a flash. Pein could see no trace of him.

"Where is he!?" shouted Pein.

"Fuuton: Rasengan!!" shouted Naruto, as he buried the powerful jutsu into Pein's demon realm. The body was quickly incapacitated. Pein's Hell realm attempted to counterattack Naruto, but hit nothing but air.

"Hyouton: Hyousou no Jutsu! _(Ice Release: Ice Spear Technique)_" shouted Naruto. Pein's animal realm was impaled through the heart, and was the second of Pein's bodies to fall. Pein's hungry ghost realm attempted to strike Naruto, only to see him disappear again. Naruto appeared before Pein's Hell realm, and cut the powerful man in two with his zanbatou, charged with wind chakra. Pein's human realm tried to jump in and attack Naruto, but missed his target. Naruto reappeared with his zanbatou buried in the bulky body of Pein's hungry ghost realm. Pein's god realm attempted to get Naruto, but also missed.

"Fuuton: Bure-do no Kuuki no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, striking Pein's human realm at point blank range with the jutsu, before disappearing again. Pein's human realm fell to the ground, bleeding profusely from the attack. Pein's god realm found himself face to face with the blond.

"Kenjutsu: Ichisen Ouda! _(Sword Art: One Thousand Strikes)_" shouted Naruto, as he initiated a series of rapid strikes with his zanbatou. When he was finished, Pein's god realm coughed up blood, and looked at Naruto with a blank stare.

"How..." muttered Pein.

"I knew from the beginning that bunshin wouldn't win this fight. The only way to beat a person with six bodies is to be in six places at the same time. I knew that coming into this fight. I set this up with Makyou Hyou Shou, and held off on using the jutsu until I was sure you didn't suspect anything. I continued fighting you until I was ready to lead you back here. Everything else I did on the off chance it might work and to distract you," explained Naruto.

"Not bad... I had no idea such a jutsu existed..." muttered Pein, as he fell back.

"Pein!" shouted Konan, as she emerged from where she was hiding. She went immediately to Pein's side.

"Konan... remember what I told you before... don't put yourself in danger... there's always... next time..." muttered Pein, as his Rinnegan eyes closed. Konan looked up at the man who delivered Pein's first and seemingly last defeat. She had a look of rage. It took all she had to avoid attacking Naruto in a blind fury.

"I... surrender..." spoke Konan.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I can't defeat you on my own. To challenge you alone would be suicide. I'm not about to sacrifice myself in vain," replied Konan.

"Then tell me this; how long will it take him to gather new bodies and attack me again?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. He only had one spare. He never expected that something like this could happen," replied Konan.

"I see. We won't give him that chance. The village will likely declare war on Amegakure as soon as we recover from the attack, which won't take that long," spoke Naruto.

"I understand... but know this, Uzumaki, we won't give up so quickly," replied Konan.

Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke jumped out from where they were observing Naruto's fight. They were there to keep an eye on Naruto, and call for a rescue if Naruto failed in his attempt to defeat Pein.

"Looks like we have some more to look at," spoke Naruto.

"You would turn him into your own experiment?" asked Konan.

"We have no choice, unless you would like to give us some insight," spoke Sasuke.

"Very well... I will, on the condition that you preserve his bodies. If you must, keep them in a highly secured area where Pein will be unable to access them, but don't butcher them," replied Konan.

"Very well. We can honor this request. Let's go," spoke Naruto.

"_Well, would you look at that. He took care of Pein for me. He has no idea how well he's playing into my hand. I can accomplish my goals easily with the eight we have. I can get him anytime I want. Now, to dispose of these two," _Madara thought to himself.

"Well, I'll be damned, he defeated him! That's some brat. He was so weak the first time we met him, and now he's defeated our 'invincible' leader," spoke Kisame.

"Indeed. I didn't expect him to defeat Pein. I thought it wasn't possible. It's of no consequence. We'll capture him ourselves. Now is the best chance we'll have. He's weak from fighting Pein. Are you two ready?" asked Madara.

"Yeah, I'm ready," replied Kisame.

"I'm ready," spoke Zetsu.

"Focus on the jinchuuriki; ignore the others. I'm sure Konan will be more than happy to help us," spoke Madara.

"Alright, let's go!" shouted Kisame.

Zetsu, Kisame, and Madara charged out of their hiding place, and rushed towards Naruto, ready to finally bring in the elusive blond.

_A/N: I know the Raikage is a guy; I created my version of the Raikage when I wrote Emissary, which was before he made his appearance in the manga. I'm keeping her the same for the sake of consistency. I will keep the Raikage as Kirabi's sibling, though. It will be important later on. I opted to use translations for the names of Pein's bodies, but I'm willing to edit to use the Japanese names if I'm giving a compelling reason to do. Thanks for reading, and please review._


	25. Fallen

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did, I'd have gone into early retirement with all the money I'd be making_

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in releases; a personal matter has kept me occupied. Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review_

**Chapter 25: Fallen**

"_So, that brat was able to take care of Pein after all, huh? Not too bad, I suppose. If only he knew just how well he was playing into my hand. With the eight bijuu we have now, I can easily accomplish my goals. I can get the kyuubi whenever I want to. Now, to get rid of these two," _Madara thought to himself, as he was watching the end of Naruto's fight with Pein.

"So, the brat was able to pull it off. Not bad for someone who had to have one of his summons bail him out the first time we met him," spoke Kisame.

"Are you two ready?" asked Madara.

"Yeah," replied Kisame.

"Hai," replied Zetsu.

"Focus on the jinchuuriki. Konan should be more than willing to help us out. Let's avenge him, shall we?" asked Madara.

Zetsu, Kisame, and Madara charged out from where they were hiding, towards where Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata were.

"Let's head back to the village; I'm sure the ANBU will be wishing to speak to you," spoke Naruto, while looking at Konan.

"Naruto! Three Akatsuki are approaching! They came out of no where!!" shouted Neji.

"They must have been hiding behind some kind of barrier that our eyes can't see past!" shouted Hinata.

"Damn it! Send the signal!" shouted Naruto.

"I don't think so!" shouted Madara, as he kicked away Neji before he could fire the signal flare he had. Konan attempted to strike Naruto from behind, but was stopped by Hinata. Sasuke drew his katana, and charged towards Zetsu.

"Kisame, he was your target! Take care of him!" shouted Madara, as Neji got up and got into his juuken stance.

"Well brat, looks like we get to play again. Are you going to have a summon bail you out this time?" asked Kisame.

"_Shit... I'm exhausted from using so many powerful jutsu in combination with hiraishin. This could be a problem," _Naruto thought to himself.

"Do what you can, Kit. It's four on four, so we have a chance," replied Kyubi.

"_Indeed,"_ replied Naruto.

Both Naruto and Kisame drew their weapons, and prepared for their duel. Hinata had knocked Konan away when she attempted to strike Naruto, and was charging at her one on one. Konan formed a pair of kami yari _(paper spear)_.

"You were quick to stab Naruto in the back after he decided to let you live," spoke Hinata.

"I still have a mission. I attempted to take advantage of an opportunity opened up before me. Nothing you wouldn't do if the situation were reversed," replied Konan.

Hinata went silent, taking a second to dwell on what Konan was saying, before dodging Konan's attack.

"You would strike, would you not?" asked Konan.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be so underhanded about it!" shouted Hinata, as she tried to knock Konan back. Hinata ended up going through her paper form. Konan took advantage of the opening, and stuck Hinata in the shoulder with one of her weapons. Hinata turned around, and pulled out the spear, staring at Konan.

"I wouldn't do that again, if I were you," spoke Konan.

"I could tell you the same," replied Hinata.

Konan was puzzled as to what Hinata meant as Hinata charged at Konan again. Konan prepared to allow Hinata through her, but found herself unable to alter all of her body. Konan was knocked back from a direct hit.

"What did you do!?" shouted Konan.

"Juuken; it's not a regular taijutsu. It attacks the chakra circulatory system of your body. Even if you pull yourself apart, a glancing blow can cause injury. You'll find that I can be just as tough as Naruto-kun," spoke Hinata, as she came at Konan again. This time, Konan backed away, using her kami yari to avoid being hit directly. Konan attempted to hide kami shuriken in her spear as she threw it at Hinata. The Hyuga was able to avoid the attack, and ended up near Konan.

"Kibaku Shi Renda! _(Exploding Paper Barrage)_" shouted Konan, as her form exploded into various paper projectiles. Hinata was able to project her vital organs from injury, but she was scratched up badly from the attack. Konan appeared behind Hinata, and attempted to pierce her heart with a kami yari. Hinata saw Konan, and spun around, dodging the attack, and knocking Konan back. Konan was surprised momentarily, but quickly recovered, remembering the Byakugan's ability to see in all directions. Konan picked herself up, only to see Hinata in her face. Konan tried to form an opening for Hinata to go through, but was unable to do so in time, being hit again by Hinata. Each time Konan took a hit, she found it becoming increasingly difficult to manipulate her paper form.

"You're starting to bother me!" shouted Konan, as she formed several kami yari, and backed away, throwing them towards Hinata. The Hyuga observed that none of the projectiles would be able to hit her. All of the spears ended up planting themselves into the ground.

"Ninpou: Kaika Shi Ouda! _(Ninja Art: Flowering Paper Strike)_" shouted Konan.

The spears in the ground opened up into flowers. Within a few moments, the flowers began to spin wildly. Hinata knew what was coming next, and took a stance in preparation to deal with Konan's jutsu.

"Shugohakke Hyaku Nijuuhachi Shou! _(Protection of the Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)_" shouted Hinata.

The spinning paper flowers began firing projectiles at high speed towards Hinata. The Hyuga started moving her hands at speeds barely perceptible to the naked eye. Blades of chakra cut apart the weapons thrown at Hinata. Konan attempted to hit Hinata with a kami yari, but it was cut apart before it could get to Hinata.

"Damn you!!" shouted Konan out of frustration.

Once the flowers had disappeared, Hinata went on the offensive, and ran towards Konan. Konan knew she had to keep her distance from Hinata in order to defeat her. Konan adjusted herself for long range fighting. Konan attempted to throw Hinata off with kami yari. Though Konan was unable to hit Hinata, she was able to keep Hinata away from her.

"It seems we are at a stalemate. I can't seem to hit you, while you can't do anything to me unless I am close by," spoke Konan.

"Perhaps, if you fought me before, that would be the case. But I've found a way around one of the limitations of juuken," replied Hinata, as she took a stance unusual to the style the Hyuga used.

"What is this? You can't hit me from that distance," spoke Konan.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Hakke Rokujuuyon Jin! _(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Blades)_" shouted Hinata. Hinata started moving her hands around at high speed. Blades of chakra emerged from her palms, and struck Konan. Once Hinata's hands ceased moving, Konan was stunned. She looked over her body, and found that she wasn't bleeding. There weren't any cuts on her body. Konan thought what she saw was an illusion, until she felt pain rattling throughout her body. Konan hit the ground, while coughing up blood.

"What did you do to me?" asked Konan.

"I've sealed off your tenketsu; you'll be unable to use chakra for a while. I believe this will also make it impossible for you to use you origami jutsu," replied Hinata.

"Damn it..." muttered Konan, as she fell over.

Nearby, Sasuke found himself face to face with the cannibalistic Zetsu.

"I remember you from before; you were the one who was there after Orochimaru forced me to fight Naruto," spoke Sasuke.

"Ah, so you do remember me. You know, we were actually concerned about what could have happened to you. It could have been bad for us if Orochimaru got his hands on the Sharingan," replied Zetsu.

"I'm touched..." muttered Sasuke.

"Don't misunderstand; we couldn't have cared less about what happened to you. Our only concern was those eyes of yours," spoke Zetsu.

"Well, you need not worry. I took care of the snake for you. Consider that the one and only favor I did for your organization," replied Sasuke.

"Oh? I would say you're about to do us one more, in the form of handing your friend over to us. So, shall we?" asked Zetsu.

"Why not? Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke. A large fireball made its way for Zetsu. The plant-nin ducked into the ground to avoid being hit. Sasuke took a quick look around the area to see where Zetsu went. It didn't take Sasuke too long to realize what had happened to Zetsu. Sasuke took his katana, and spiked it into the ground.

"Raikiri Nagashi!" shouted Sasuke, as lightning chakra surged through the ground. The ground before Sasuke cracked apart. Zetsu emerged quickly, to see Sasuke making another round of hand seals.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke, launching multiple fireballs in the direction of Zetsu. Zetsu flipped in the air, and prepared his counter.

"Doton: Gankai no Jutsu! _(Earth Release: Earth Armor Technique)_" shouted Zetsu. The torn up ground below Zetsu jumped up and covered the plant-nin's body, deflecting Sasuke's attack. After Sasuke's attack finished, Zetsu landed in front of Sasuke, and started to charge towards him.

"Doton: Gankai Shidan no Jutsu! _(Earth Release: Earth Armor Projectile Technique)_" shouted Zetsu. The armor covering Zetsu split apart, and launched itself at Sasuke. The speed of the rocks combined with Zetsu's made it difficult for Sasuke to avoid being hit by some of the rocks, knocking him off balance. Zetsu used the opening to deliver a hard blow to Sasuke, knocking him into a boulder. Zetsu smiled as he formed another set of hand seals.

"Doton: Gan Funbo no Jutsu!" shouted Zetsu, as the boulder Sasuke slammed into opened up and swallowed him.

"Not too bad, Uchiha, but not good enough. This was entirely too easy," spoke Zetsu. He brought his hands into another set of seals, while focusing himself on the boulder holding Sasuke.

"Doatsusai Kyuu! _(Earth Crushing Sphere)_" shouted Zetsu. The boulder began collapsing into itself. Zetsu grinned, waiting for the Uchiha's blood to spray out. His expression changed to one of frustration as the boulder began to expand outward.

"Raikiri Shougekiha!" shouted Sasuke, as the boulder exploded, lightning erupting out of it and Sasuke's body. Sasuke's Sharingan was blazing at this point, and focused on Zetsu. Sasuke pointed his katana at Zetsu, staring down the frustrated plant-nin.

"I see my typical tactics won't work on someone like you. I haven't been challenged in battle like this since I was forced into joining Akatsuki by Madara-san," spoke Zetsu.

"Well, if you already have experience with fighting Uchiha, then you should know the outcome of this battle won't be to your benefit," replied Sasuke, as he charged towards Zetsu again.

"We'll see," spoke Zetsu, as he pulled up a rock, and used a jutsu to form it into a sword. Sasuke brought his sword to bear against Zetsu, who was quick to block Sasuke's attacks. Sasuke could only smile.

"You've told me something important without even realizing it," spoke Sasuke, as he took another swing at Zetsu.

"And what would that be?" asked Zetsu, as he moved his sword to block Sasuke's attack, and pulled back to respond with one of his own.

"That you are aware of my clan consisting of those who specialize in katon jutsu," replied Sasuke, as he avoided Zetsu's blade, and swung his blade near to Zetsu's head. Zetsu's plant head was scratched, but not cut off, due to his moving to avoid being hit.

"This is common knowledge. Why bother bringing it up?" asked Zetsu, as he stepped back, and brought his sword to bear on Sasuke. Sasuke was quick to move his blade back, knocking Zetsu's into the ground.

"Even though the evidence to the contrary is before you, you continue to use jutsu on the assumption that I'll only use katon jutsu, ignoring the fact that I've been using raiton jutsu!" shouted Sasuke, as he charged is katana with lightning chakra, and slammed it through Zetsu's sword, cutting off the arm holding it. Blood streamed out of the open ended limb, forcing Zetsu to fall back.

"Damn it all! I got careless. Everytime I've seen Madara-san in action, he always used some form of katon jutsu, never anything else," spoke Zetsu, while holding his arm.

"It seems that this is the end for you," spoke Sasuke, as he ran in towards Zetsu, preparing a finishing blow.

"I wouldn't be so fast to declare your victory. After encountering us before, you should know that each of us keeps an ace in the hole! Tenchi Fukushuu! _(Nature's Revenge)_" shouted Zetsu.

Zetsu's plant trap closed up. When it opened again, instead of Zetsu's head, there appeared a large mouth, full of jagged teeth, leading into Zetsu's body. Sasuke was unable to stop his momentum, and Zetsu ran toward's Sasuke, swallowing up part of Sasuke's body. The shock of being swallowed up caused Sasuke to drop his katana. Zetsu stood straight up, leaving Sasuke kicking his feet in mid air. Sasuke's arms were already swallowed up by the plant-nin.

"I love it when they kick and scream!" shouted Zetsu's dark side.

"I would rather they just go down and be done with it," replied Zetsu's white side.

Sasuke continued to struggle. With his arms trapped, he was unable to make any hand seals, therefore removing his ability to use jutsu. Within moments, Zetsu had swallowed up Sasuke. Zetsu closed his trap, and opened it up to reveal his head.

"Uchihas are rather tasty. I'll have to keep that in mind if we ever get a chance to fight Itachi," spoke Zetsu.

"How tasty was it?" asked a voice.

"Huh? Am I hearing things?" asked Zetsu.

"No, I would say that your hearing is working just fine," replied the voice. A person came out of the shadows of the nearby trees, revealing Sasuke.

"Wait, if you're hear, then who did I eat!?" shouted Zetsu.

Sasuke smiled, as he was thinking about something he discussed with Sasori before leaving the village.

"_You have any advice for facing the members of your former organization?" asked Sasuke._

"_I already told you everything I know when I first arrived here," replied Sasori._

"_I know you told us what you know of their abilities. You've interacted with all of them at some point, right?"_

"_Hai, that is true. What are you getting at?"_

"_You must have noticed something about their personalities. There could lie some kind of weakness in that, right?"_

"_I see. You're right, of course. I never interacted much with the leader. All I know of him is that he claims to have never lost a fight. When that frog brought one of his bodies back, that was the first time I had even seen him. I know less about his partner, who rarely mentions a word during our meetings. Kisame seems to enjoy killing too much for his own good. Zetsu has a split personality. While he can be calm and level headed, which he is most of the time, he also, at times, can become a brutal sadist taking pleasure in pain of others. Drawing out that side of him may be of some benefit to you, should you ever have to fight him."_

"_Arigatou. I'll try my best to apply what you've told me, should I encounter one of them."_

"I learned something about you from Sasori, about your tendency to revel too much in pain. I figured if I backed you into a corner, you would do something to that end. Knowing that you're a cannibal, I figured you would try to ingest me in some way," spoke Sasuke.

"So what? We're just back where we started!" shouted Zetsu.

"Not quite. That was no ordinary bunshin you swallowed up... it was a kibaku bunshin," replied Sasuke.

"What!?" shouted Zetsu, as he desperately tried to throw up the bunshin he swallowed.

"Too late," spoke Sasuke, as he used konoha shunshin to get away from Zetsu.

Zetsu went into panic mode, as he tried to force out the kibaku bunshin. He found it was resisting Zetsu's attempts to purge himself of it. Zetsu could feel the clone prepare for its explosion, forcing his body to expand.

"Ahh!!" shouted Zetsu, as his body exploded. Charred body parts leaking blood were all that remained of Zetsu once the smoke had cleared.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of fighting a Hyuga directly before," spoke Madara, as he grappled with Neji.

"This would be the first time I've met a Uchiha in the field of battle," replied Neji.

"Well, we're both learning, now, aren't we?" asked Madara, as he dodged a strike from Neji, and moved to land a hit of his own.

"That's not to say I've never fought against a Uchiha before. I've had spars with Uchiha Sasuke before, once with Uchiha Itachi," replied Neji, as he knocked down Madara's arm, and prepared to deliver a blow to Madara's chest.

"Oh, fiesty, aren't we?" asked Madara, as he transported his midsection, forcing Neji to pass through him. Madara moved to plunge a kunai into Neji's back, only to have his hand knocked away again.

"Ah yes, it's like you have eyes in the back of your head, isn't it?" asked Madara, as he attempted to strike Neji again, only to have his strike blocked again.

"You shouldn't act so ignorant. I find it hard to believe you've never at least heard of the Byakugan and it's abilities in your long life," replied Neji, as he spun around to strike at Madara. The masked-nin swung his body out of the way, and sent his fist toward's Neji's head.

"Aw, you caught me. You're right, though I've never fought a Hyuga directly before, I am well acquainted with the abilities those eyes grant you," spoke Madara, as Neji ducked his attack, a delivered a solid blow to his midsection, knocking him back. Madara stood up, looking into Neji's eyes.

"I've heard rumors that my clan descended from yours at some point. Believe me when I say that those rumors are just that. If there were some link to your clan, I'd have found it by now. Your clan's arrogance is rather amusing," spoke Madara.

"I can say that our clan has changed for the better in recent years," replied Neji.

"Oh? Care to dismiss that bothersome claim?" asked Madara.

"You can make your case to the ANBU, Raiton: Raimou!" shouted Neji, as a net made of lightning chakra shot out from Neji's hands. The net cast itself on Madara, shocking him as it entrapped him.

"Well, this is different. I had no idea your clan used ninjutsu. I heard you were taijutsu specialists," spoke Madara.

"Taijutsu, even our juuken, has it's limits. Its my understanding of these limits that encouraged me to widen my range of attacks," replied Neji, as he collapsed the net around Madara.

"Well, I'll tell you this; you're going to have to widen your range of attacks a little farther than that," spoke Madara, and he disappeared from the confines of the net. Neji found himself unable to track Madara's location. Neji sensed something coming towards him, and moved enough to avoid taking a critical hit. A kunai went flying past Neji, cutting his shoulder in the process.

"Ah, so you do make aims to protect your one weak point. Interesting," spoke Madara, as he reappeared behind Neji.

"You even know of the weakness of the Byakugan? Impressive. Your the second person I've faced who was aware of this knowledge," replied Neji, as he turned to face Madara.

"Oh? And what happened to the first one?" asked Madara.

"I defeated him, and he's now a fellow jonin of Konoha," replied Neji.

"Don't expect the same of me. Katon: Kari no Jutsu!" shouted Madara, launching a burst of flame toward Neji.

"Raiton: Raikyuu no Jutsu!" shouted Neji. A ball of lightning chakra emerged from Neji's palm, and met Madara's fire. The two jutsu canceled each other out.

"You're the fun one to play with, aren't you?" asked Madara, as he dashed towards Neji again. Madara attempted to knock Neji back, but ended up missing, and getting hit directly in the gut, knocking him back slightly. Neji charged towards Madara, preparing to deliver a finishing blow. Madara attempted to transport his body again, but found it was not possible, due to the damage juken did to that part of his body. Madara was knocked back, and ended up coughing from the hit, though he was not in as bad a shape Neji was hoping for.

"I seems I have no choice but to use my trump card. Katon: Kasan Funka no Jutsu!" shouted Madara. Madara's legs glowed brightly. They lit up through Neji's Byakugan. The Hyuga could see the chakra flowing through the ground, and to a point below him.

"Shit!" shouted Neji, as he moved to avoid being hit by the attack. His body didn't move away fast enough, resulting in his being hit by the attack. Madara could hear Neji screaming, as molten rock made contact with his body.

"It seems it's over now..." muttered Madara.

"Not quite!" shouted Neji, as he appeared before Madara and took a unique stance that appeared to be a variation of one of his juuken stances.

"This is where it ends for you. Hakke Rokujuuyon Raishou! _(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Thunder Palms)_" shouted Neji, as he began his attack.

"Ni Raishou!"

"Yon Raishou!"

Madara began to cough violently from the hits.

"Hachi Raishou!"

"Juuroku Raishou!"

Madara was trembling from the strikes as they were disrupting his chakra system.

"Sanjuuni Raishou!"

"Rokujuuyon Raishou!"

Madara fell back, lightning rippling along his body from the strikes.

"It's over," spoke Neji.

"Not bad, kid, not bad. Combining raiton and juuken like that... never heard of it until now. Your clan would do well to learn from you," replied Madara. _"I'm lucky I can control my chakra so well. If not, I would be on the verge of death right now. Still, it's difficult to function."_

An explosion appeared in the distance. The pair realized that's where Sasuke was fighting Zetsu. Neji could see Sasuke walking away from the blast. Madara used his Sharingan to observe the same.

"_It seems they were kind enough to dispose of one of them for me. Yes, this indeed would be the best time to back down,"_ Madara thought to himself.

"Alright, kid, I'll give you this battle, but the war has just begun. I'll tell you what, after I take down the kyuubi brat, you're next on the list. Later," spoke Madara, as he disappeared.

"Damn it! How can he still function? He should be lucky to be alive!" shouted Neji.

"Uchiha Madara is the only known user of the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, gained through the taking of the eyes of one's sibling. That's how he's lived for this long. Even if it is damaged, as Naruto's description of him would suggest, it still seems to give him some kind of strange ability to avoid being killed from fatal attacks," spoke Sasuke.

"It would seem so," replied Neji.

"We should see how Naruto and Hinata are doing," spoke Sasuke.

"Right," replied Neji, as the two ran off to see how their comrades were doing.

"Not bad, brat! Not bad at all! Seems you still have some fight let in you after all!" shouted Kisame, as he blocked an attack from Naruto.

"Glad I could find a way to amuse you," replied Naruto, as he plowed his zanbatou into the Samehada. Naruto knew he was in trouble. While he was able to keep up with Kisame for the moment, he knew it would not be long before he wore out. Kisame took a swing at Naruto, tearing at part of his outfit, though Naruto was able to avoid his body being hit.

"What happened to that speed we saw a moment ago?" asked Kisame, as he took another swing at Naruto.

"You want to see how I took down your leader that bad, do you?" replied Naruto, as he blocked Kisame's attack. Naruto pulled his zanbatou back, and took another swing at Kisame.

"I wouldn't mind. I would think the one who took down our leader would be a little more of a challenge than this!" shouted Kisame, as he swung his bandaged sword again, this time hitting Naruto's arm, forcing the young blond back.

"Damn, that thing doesn't tickle..." muttered Naruto, as he felt the pain running up his arm. _"What is it with that sword of his... I would rather it cut than this."_

"If it was meant to be pleasant, then it wouldn't be my weapon of choice," replied Kisame, with a big grin on his face. The shark-nin charged at Naruto once more, who was forced to quickly pull up his zanbatou. The fight was starting to move in favor of Kisame. Naruto knew in the back of his mind that regardless of how well the others did, if he lost, it wouldn't matter.

"You sure are bothersome," spoke Naruto, as he pulled back his zanbatou, and prepared to take another swing at Naruto.

"You think this is bad? I'm just getting started. Hell, I haven't even used any jutsu yet," spoke Kisame, as he swung the Samehada as hard as he could, knocking away Naruto's zanbatou. Kisame pulled his sword back, and took a swing at Naruto directly, tearing away the flesh on the right side of Naruto's body. Naruto was sent into the ground. He gripped his side, his hands being stained by his blood.

"This is sad. I'm not even trying, and look at you, you're already on the ground. I wish I could kill you; I would be doing you a favor at this point," spoke Kisame.

"I wouldn't count me out yet... Kenjutsu: Hishou Ken! _(Sword Art: Flying Sword)_" shouted Naruto. Kisame came running at Naruto, not noticing Naruto's zanbatou had lifted itself from the ground, and was flying towards him. Kisame pulled back the Samehada in preparation to strike Naruto, right before Naruto's zanbatou hit him. However, at the last second, Kisame turned around, and knocked Naruto's zanbatou away.

"Interesting little trick, but it will take more than that to defeat me!" shouted Kisame. The shark-nin hadn't realized Naruto had been using the attack to give him time to prepare his next justu.

"Fuuton: Bure-do no Kuuki no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, as several blades of wind chakra came flying towards Kisame. The shark-nin was only able to block his vital areas from being hit by the attack as he was knocked back. The Samehada absorbed the blades that hit it. Kisame quickly picked himself up, and started laughing at Naruto.

"Well brat, you really do have some fight left in you," spoke Kisame, as Naruto summoned his zanbatou back into his hands.

"Like you said, the one who took down your leader should be able to pose some kind of challenge, right?" asked Naruto.

"Ah, indeed. Well, now that I've finished my little warm up, I should get try to get serious. Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!" shouted Kisame, as a small lake emerged from Kisame.

"The same old tired thing, eh?" asked Naruto, as he jumped up on a nearby boulder.

"Old tired thing? Only the greatest users of suiton jutsu are able to perform their jutsu without a natural running body of water nearby. If I remember correctly, your Nidaime Hokage was one of the few from your village able to do this," replied Kisame.

"My apologies," replied Naruto, as he began forming hand seals.

"Fuuton: Gouryuukan no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, as a large tornado formed in front of Naruto.

"You know, it's rare for me to use this one for offense, but for you, I'll make an exception," spoke Naruto, as the tornado made its way for Kisame.

"Is that so? Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" shouted Kisame, as a large dragon formed out of the water.

"We'll see what's better. The dragon of the air, or the dragon of the sea! _(Ryuu, __竜 __or __龍__, means dragon) _" shouted Naruto, as the two jutsu met. Naruto's tornado absorbed the dragon, and continued moving towards Kisame; however, before it hit Kisame, it exploded from being torn apart by Kisame's attack. Upon seeing the shark-nin again, Naruto could only smile.

"Hyouton: Shin Renda no Jutsu! _(Ice Release: Needle Barrage Technique)_" shouted Naruto. Several senbon formed of ice emerged from the water, and stuck into Kisame's form, making him look like a porcupine. Kisame looked down at his body, then back up at Naruto. A small grin formed on Kisame's face as his body exploded into water.

"Mizu bunshin!?" shouted Naruto. Seconds later, Kisame emerged from the water, and knocked Naruto in. Kisame drew his Samehada, and rapidly swam at Naruto, roughing him up, and tearing away at his flesh. The water around Naruto turned red, as each hit of the Samehada tore away parts of Naruto's body. Kisame backed away, and prepared his next jutsu.

"Suiton: Goshokuzame!" shouted Kisame. Naruto attempted to make his way back to the surface when a water entity in the form of a shark attacked him. It was followed by another, and another, until Naruto found himself surrounded by five sharks.

"_This is getting tiring. I'm tired of playing around with this freak!"_ thought Naruto.

"Fuuton: Gouryuukan no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, as a tornado formed around him. The powerful rotation of the jutsu destroyed the five sharks. Naruto made his way back to the surface, only to see Kisame had already prepared his next jutsu.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" shouted Kisame, as a column as water slammed itself into Naruto, knocking him into the boulder he had been standing on before with enough force to crack it. The force caused Naruto to drop his zanbatou into the water. When the jutsu was finished Naruto, tried to pull himself up, only to see Kisame in front of him.

"Well, brat, looks like this is over," spoke Kisame.

The shark-nin pulled up the Samehada, and placed it near Naruto. He began absorbing what was left of Naruto's chakra through the sword as a thick mist began to roll in.

"_Uh... he's draining me... is that why my vision is getting fuzzy..."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Kit... I'm not sure... but something's off about this mist..." replied Kyubi.

"What's with this mist? This isn't my doing..." muttered Kisame.

Kisame continued draining Naruto, until he felt a kick to his face, knocking him away from the young blond.

"What the Hell!?" shouted Kisame, as he picked himself up.

"Well, fish-face, seems you haven't changed much," spoke a voice from the mist.

"What the... Zabuza!!" shouted Kisame.

"Oh, still recognize me, do you?" replied Zabuza.

"Zabuza..." muttered Naruto, as he tried to pick himself up. He was slightly disoriented from his lack of chakra, but was able to stand.

"Geez, kid, you telling me that after handling me three years ago this freak is giving you trouble?" asked Zabuza.

"I had to take down their leader on my own before. If I had known he was going to be here, I'd be treating you to fresh sushi right now," replied Naruto.

"Please, five more seconds, and I'd be sending a blond, gift wrapped, off to our base," spoke Kisame.

"Are you really that bad off?" asked Zabuza.

"I would have been fine for another few minutes. I'm sure I would have been able to come up with something before he drained me completely," replied Naruto.

"I'll accept that. You've done what you need to. Leave fish-head to me," spoke Zabuza.

"No problem," replied Naruto.

"I'm not about to let you stand in the way of capturing my target!" shouted Kisame, as he charged towards Zabuza, slamming the Samehada into Zabuza's Kubikiri Houchou.

"Is that so?" asked Zabuza, as he pulled his sword back, and swung it towards Kisame's head.

"That's right, you, who were the weakest of us," replied Kisame, as he moved the Samehada to block the Kubikiri Houchou.

"That may have been true back then, but I've gotten a lot stronger since then," spoke Zabuza, as he spun around, and swung his sword towards Kisame's mid-section. Kisame jumped back, only having his cloak cut by the strike. Kisame pulled back the Samehada and took another swing at Zabuza. Zabuza ducked down, avoiding getting hit in the face with the demonic sword, but the flesh on his right shoulder was torn away.

"That bastard weapon of yours still leaves a nice mark behind," spoke Zabuza, as he pulled back the Kubikiri Houchou, and took another swing at Kisame. This time around, Kisame's arm was cut. The shark-nin's movement prevented him from losing his arm.

"So you've gotten faster with that thing. I'll give you that much," spoke Kisame.

"My speed isn't all that I've worked on over the years since we last encountered one another. Kenjutsu: Suijin! _(Sword Art: Water Blade)_" shouted Zabuza, as the Kubikiri Houchou absorbed some the water.

"What, you plan on drinking some of that later, or something?" asked Kisame.

"No, I plan on shoving it down your throat," replied Zabuza.

The two former Kiri-nin ran at each other, swinging their swords at one another. At first, it appeared that the two had locked their blades together. Kisame grew a small smirk on his face, thinking Zabuza's jutsu was all show. His smirk disappeared when a small cut appeared on his face.

"What that Hell... muttered Kisame.

The two pulled back their weapons, and took another swing at one another. The two slammed swords again. This time, Kisame had a small cut on his leg. At this point, Kisame backed away from Zabuza.

"What is going on!? I blocked both of those strikes!" shouted Kisame.

"Are you so sure?" asked Zabuza, as he ran at Kisame, taking another swing at the shark-nin with the Kubikiri Houchou. Kisame attempted to block, but was surprised to see what looked like an illusion of Zabuza's sword extending past the weapon's normal reach. The Samehada absorbed the part of the watery blade that hit it, but Kisame was left with a cut going across his chest.

"I take it you noticed that time?" asked Zabuza.

"What did you do!?" shouted Kisame.

"While working on my kenjutsu, I happened to come across a man named Sarutobi Asuma. He challenged me to a friendly spar. This guy was armed only with trench blades. I thought he was a little out of his league, but I figured he had an idea of what he was going. The spar ended with him besting me. I was surprised several times by his weapons. I thought I had gotten around them, but it turns out he was able to extend the length of them by channeling his chakra through the weapons. His weapons were made of a special metal that conducted chakra, similar to the sword Uzumaki Naruto wielded when I first met him. I had the Kubikiri Houchou reforged with this metal, allowing the creation of my new jutsu," explained Zabuza.

"Interesting, I'll give you that, but it will take more than that to defeat me," spoke Kisame, as he began forming a set of hand seals. Zabuza followed suit.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" shouted Kisame and Zabuza. Two watery dragons emerged from the water, and charged at each other, tangling within one another. The two forms spiraled up into the sky, and exploding into a shower as the two forms attempted to plow through each other. Kisame and Zabuza ran at each other, holding up their large swords, and slammed into another another. The two exploded into water. The real pair emerged from the water, and took a similar swing at one another, causing the water around them to erupt into a small torrent.

"Still using mizu bunshin, huh?" asked Zabuza, as he pulled back the Kubikiri Houchou, and swung it towards Kisame's midsection.

"Nothing you didn't do," replied Kisame, as he pulled back the Samehada, and swung it into Zabuza's attack. The two pulled their weapons away from each other. The remaining bandages covering the Samehada fell off. It was then that Zabuza noticed something strange about the Samehada. There appeared to be a small burn mark on the weapon, as if it had been hit by a powerful, concentrated jutsu. A small smile appeared on Zabuza's face behind his mask. The two former Kiri-nin backed away from each other. Kisame prepared another one of his jutsu.

"Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!" shouted Kisame. Several water sharks came rushing towards Zabuza. The masked-nin responded by pulling the Kubikiri Houchou back.

"Kenjutsu: Onha! _(Sword Art: Sonic Wave)_" shouted Zabuza, as he swung his sword, sending out a powerful burst which blew away Kisame's jutsu, and knocked the shark-nin off balance. Zabuza came running in from behind the attack, and swung his sword at Kisame. Kisame pulled back the Samehada, and blocked Zabuza's strike, while attempting to regain his balance.

"You have learned some new tricks, haven't you?" asked Kisame, as he blocked Zabuza's attack, and jumped back a little.

"If you liked that one, you'll enjoy the next one," replied Zabuza, as slammed the Kubikiri Houchou into the Samehada. When Zabuza pulled back his sword, it tugged Kisame's for a moment.

"_That was strange... must have got caught up in the scales..."_ thought Kisame.

Zabuza could only smile as he charged chakra into his sword.

"There's one last thing I learned while I was in Konoha, care to see?" asked Zabuza, as he pulled back his sword.

"Oh? What else did those losers teach you?" replied Kisame, as he pulled up the Samehada to block.

"I learned of my secondary chakra nature, wind, and of its strength!" shouted Zabuza, as he swung the Kubikiri Houchou with all the strength he had. The force he used, along with the aid of wind chakra, caused Zabuza to cleave through the Samehada. The chakra stored in the demonic weapon caused a small explosion, knocking back Kisame and Zabuza.

"Impossible!!" shouted Kisame.

Zabuza stood up, and pointed his sword at Kisame.

"It's over," spoke Zabuza.

"How can this be?" asked Kisame.

"I don't know what happened to you before this fight, but your sword was damaged somehow. There was a weak point in your sword that I was able to take advantage of," replied Zabuza.

Kisame thought over what Zabuza had told him. It was then he remembered what had taken place when the Akatsuki took in Kirabi, and how his raiton jutsu could have destroyed the Samehada. He stood up, thinking of ways out of his situation. He found he could think of nothing, his spirit broken along with his weapon.

"I surrender..." muttered Kisame.

"So, you have use of wind natured chakra, too, huh?" asked Naruto, as he walked over to Zabuza. The water in the area disappeared, as Kisame gave up on his fight. As soon as Naruto was beside Zabuza, the remaining water had disappeared.

"Yeah, another thing I picked up from Asuma were exercises on how to discover your secondary chakra natures. He was thrilled when I told him mine was wind," replied Zabuza.

"I see. Looks like he showed you quite a few things," spoke Naruto.

"Naruto!!" shouted Sasuke and Neji, as they ran towards the area where fighting had been taking place before. Naruto took a defensive stance, not willing to take anything to chance.

"Easy, guys, hold on a moment," spoke Naruto.

"Naruto, Itachi's going to burn down the house," replied Sasuke.

"I see," spoke Naruto, as he relaxed his stance.

"A pass phrase, eh? Smart," spoke Zabuza.

"More like an inside joke, but it serves the same purpose," replied Naruto.

"He really could burn down the house with his cooking... as in lack of ability in cooking. How did things go here?" asked Sasuke.

"Zabuza saved my ass by taking down Kisame. My chakra is a little low, but I'll be fine. What happened to you guys?" asked Naruto.

"I defeated the one in the mask; he used some kind of space-time jutsu to escape," replied Neji.

"I killed the plant guy," replied Sasuke.

"What about Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun," replied Hinata, as she walked up, holding Konan over her shoulder.

"Looks like you did quite the number on her," spoke Naruto.

"She did quite the number on me," replied Hinata. Naruto noticed how roughed up Hinata was from her fight with Konan. Naruto nodded in reply.

"Well, barring any more surprises, I think we should head back to Konoha," spoke Sasuke.

"Right, I have seals for Pein's bodies," replied Naruto. The group sealed up the bodies, and headed for Konoha. Most of the people injured in Pein's attack had already received treatment. The rest were in the hospital, recovering. The group made their way for the Hokage's tower, where a group of ANBU escorted them to the Hokage's office. Tsunade was picking up her office. She had been busy treating the critically injured from Pein's attack, and had only arrived a few minutes before.

"Zabuza, I didn't realize you were already back from your mission," spoke Tsunade.

"It didn't take too long for me to confirm the information received from Ibiki's interrogation. Seems his prisoners were rather cooperative," replied Zabuza.

"I see," replied Tsunade.

"If it weren't for him, I'd be knocked out, on my way to my death," spoke Naruto.

"Pein give you more trouble than you expected?" asked Tsunade.

"We ran into some old friends, Uchiha Madara, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Zetsu," replied Sasuke.

"That explains why he is here. I take it this one is Pein's partner?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai," replied Hinata.

"What of the other two?" asked Tsunade.

"I fought with Madara, forcing him to retreat. Sasuke killed Zetsu in battle," spoke Neji.

"I see. That leaves Madara and Pein as the only remaining active members of Akatsuki," replied Tsunade.

"What are you talking about? We saw the brat kill our leader," spoke Kisame.

"I see... he never told you about his ability, did he?" asked Tsunade.

"What do you mean!?" shouted Kisame.

"Pein controlled those bodies from a secret chamber within his tower in Amegakure," spoke Konan.

"Are you serious!? Does Madara-san know about this?" asked Kisame.

"No, he does not. We never trusted him with that information," replied Konan.

"So, Madara thinks he's the only one left, correct?" asked Naruto.

"Hai," replied Konan.

"All things considered, I don't blame them for not trusting him," spoke Kyubi.

"_You're right on that one,"_ replied Naruto.

"What do we do next?" asked Neji.

"We send a force to Amegakure to corner and capture Pein. It will take a month to build up a force of enough strength, but it can be done," replied Tsunade.

"Will they give us that month?" asked Sasuke.

"Naruto is critical to your plans, right? And with the loss of Zetsu, your group no longer has a spy. With only two people, your organization hardly has the ability to act as it once did," spoke Tsunade. Konan nodded.

"Not to mention Madara thinks he's alone. He couldn't act against the entire village on his own. He would need time to gather a force of his own," spoke Neji.

"Correct. I sent Zabuza out to Ame to monitor their movements upon hearing of Jiraiya's information. Nothing has changed in response to all that has been happening," replied Tsunade.

"We always kept a relatively low profile within the village. Between the two of us, I'm the only one recognized throughout the village. Pein kept himself out of the public eye," spoke Konan.

"What will Pein do next?" asked Naruto.

"Attempt to acquire more bodies. They're delivered daily, but few are able to be used by Pein," replied Konan.

"We should keep a strong presence within the village all the same, in case he is able to resume his attack upon the village," spoke Neji.

"I agree. I doubt I'll be able to get him to fall for the same trap twice," spoke Naruto.

"Very well. I plan to keep you close to the village for the time being, Naruto. You're our best chance against Pein, should he return. The same goes for the rest of you. I'm keeping you and your teams close by," replied Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," replied the Konoha-nin.

"ANBU, take these prisoners below," spoke Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," replied the ANBU members present.

"One more thing. We've sealed the bodies of Pein within these scrolls. They are to be kept under heavy surveillance. We made a promise not to dissect these bodies for the time being," spoke Naruto, as he handed the scrolls to one of the ANBU present.

"Do as he says," spoke Tsunade.

"Hai," replied the ANBU.

"If that is all, you are dismissed," spoke Tsunade.

Meanwhile, in Ame, Madara had returned from his battle with the Konoha-nin.

"Not too bad. I had no idea the Hyuga could be so versatile. I'll have to keep that in mind when I return to crush Konoha. I suppose I should thank them, though. They've taken care of all the other members. They've served their purpose. They would have only served to be a burden at this point. I suppose I could say I'm surprised about the brat taking down Pein. I was looking forward to taking him down myself, not that I really wanted to have to put up with that kind of hassle. Such a fool, thinking I was handing over the organization for him to do as he pleased. Bringing peace to the world through pain? What a fool. Peace would bring ruin to the ninja world. What we need is a return to the old ways, before the villages. Clans vying for power in the field of battle. No politics, just metal against metal. With the bijuu, I'll be able to take down the hidden villages of all five great shinobi nations. The lesser villages will collapse along with them. Out of ashes of the villages shall rise a new era of war. One where leaders will be acknowledged through their strength... just as it should be," spoke Madara to himself.

The masked-nin walked over to a nearby window, and looked out to the village. With Pein gone, the sun was shining in the village typically obscured by rain.

"This village... I'll use this place as a test. I wonder if I should tell them their mighty leader, the one they would call a god, is dead? Nah, it's no fun fighting those of broken spirits. I'll let them figure that much out on their own," spoke Madara.

Unknown to Madara, a small creature had found him upon his return. The creature had blended into its environment, and was much to small to be noticed by anyone not looking for it. In another room, a man appeared to be in deep thought.

"_So, those were his true intentions from the beginning. To bring about war, rather than peace. I was right not to trust him. The only good thing I have going for me is that he needs the ring to summon the statue. I need to inform Konan of his intentions,"_ the man thought to himself.

In Konoha, Konan was resting in an ANBU interrogation cell. She was kept separate from Kisame, as a precaution, should the two decide to team up in an escape attempt. There was a high level barrier making it impossible for Konan to use her paper form to escape.

"I should try and make the best of this... Nagato will soon contact me..." muttered Konan to herself.

"_Konan,"_ spoke a voice in Konan's mind.

"_Nagato?"_ asked Konan.

"_Hai, it is me. It seems I was right all along. Madara plans to use the bijuu to bring forth a new era of war. He used Konoha to wipe out all the other members, allowing him to act free without anyone holding him back. I don't like the idea, but it seems we'll have to work with Konoha on this one. Madara can't do anything without my ring. We have to make sure it is well guarded,"_ spoke Nagato.

"_Very well, I'll get their attention,"_ spoke Konan.

Konan looked out of her cell, looking for one of the guards. The one assigned to give her dinner came up.

"You! A serious situation has come up. I must be allowed to speak with your Hokage," spoke Konan.

"To what end?" asked the ANBU guard.

"Madara plans to attack this village. Most likely in the near future," replied Konan.

"How do you know this?" asked the guard.

"This stud here, in my lower lip. It allows me to contact Pein," replied Konan.

"Very well. I will bring Hokage-sama here," spoke the guard.

Konan waited for several minutes before a group of ANBU brought the Hokage to Konan's cell.

"You say that Uchiha Madara is planning an attack on my village?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai; he wants Pein's ring. It acts as the controller for the statue used in sealing the bijuu. The bijuu are an important part of his plans. He will come here looking for it," replied Konan.

"You should have told this to me sooner," spoke Tsunade.

"We did not know of his intentions until now. Pein is spying on him as we speak. He's using this to communicate with me. He is willing to work with your village to stop him," replied Konan.

"Why is this?" asked Tsunade.

"Madara's goals are opposite to those of Pein and myself," replied Konan.

"What goals?" asked Tsunade.

"Our ultimate goal is peace. An end to the world that brought forth the circumstances of our first meeting years ago. We believe our ends justify our means. Madara wishes to bring a never ending war. This is something we cannot allow," explained Konan.

"Akatsuki working for peace..." muttered one of the ANBU.

"I don't trust you... but if Madara does indeed wish to bring war, and needs this ring to do it, then we will do what we can to prevent this," replied Tsunade, "We'll escort her to where we are keeping Pein's bodies."

The ANBU released the barrier, and took Konan to a chamber far below the lower level of the Hokage's tower. There were six chambers holding what remained of Pein's bodies. Konan asked which container held Pein's Deva Path. The ANBU present opened up the chamber, and pulled off Pein's ring. Konan had a look of horror upon her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsunade.

"玉 _(Tama, jewel)_..." muttered Konan.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"This is the ring given to Madara... it should say 零 _(rei, zero)_..." muttered Konan.

"_Konan, heal that body; I need to see what's going on. I give my word I will not act against Konoha,"_ spoke Nagato.

"Pein wishes to have this body restored so he is able to participate in this conversation," spoke Konan.

"I told you before, I don't trust you," replied Tsunade.

"I don't care if you trust me, or not! Everything we've ever stood for is in danger!! We need to act now!!" shouted Konan. Konan's outburst prompted the ANBU present to restrain Konan, out of concern for the safety of Tsunade.

"Fine, I will revive this body only. If he does anything besides talk, I'll cave in his skull," replied Tsunade. Konan nodded in response. The ANBU released Konan, and surrounded Pein's Deva Path. Tsunade began to heal the extensive injuries dealt to it by Naruto. After a half hour, the eyes of Pein's Deva Path opened. Pein slowly sat up, looking around at those present. Pein looked down at his finger, then at the ring in Tsunade's hand.

"This isn't good. If he has my ring... there's nothing to stop him," spoke Pein.

"What could he do with the bijuu?" asked Tsunade.

"So far, we only have eight of the nine. Uzumaki Naruto was the last jinchuuriki," replied Pein. "I do not know if he needs all nine for his plan. Regardless, he will likely attempt to capture him."

"Where are you now? The real you?" asked Tsunade.

"In Amegakure. Madara is here with me. To my knowledge, he is unaware of my presence. I will attempt to make my way for Konoha as soon as I am able. The one advantage I have now is that he believes me to be dead," replied Pein.

"Do you want your other bodies revived?" asked Konan.

"I will not do that," spoke Tsunade.

"It's okay. Konan, you of all people should know my original body is as powerful as these six combined. This body, Deva Path, is all that is necessary for the time being," replied Pein. "Who is left?"

"Kisame. Zetsu was killed in battle," answered Konan.

"I see. Allow me to speak with him. I may be able to convince him to participate," spoke Pein.

"There's two more who may be willing to work with you," spoke Tsunade. The door to the chamber opened up, revealing Sasori and Deidara.

"So this is what you look like, hm?" asked Deidara.

"You sound disappointed," spoke Pein.

"I thought you would be... more buff," replied Deidara.

"Baka..." muttered Sasori.

"We should talk to Kisame," spoke Pein.

The ANBU and Tsunade escorted Pein and Konan to Kisame's chamber. Kisame appeared to be in a trance-like daze.

"Kisame!" shouted Pein.

"Eh? Who is that?" asked Kisame.

"Your former leader," replied Pein.

Kisame turned around, and saw Pein before him. He appeared to be surprised at first. Upon remembering what he had learned about Pein, his look of shock disappeared, and expression left his face again.

"It seems Madara turned against us. He's planning to destroy the world as we know it, plunging it into eternal war," spoke Pein.

"Fine by me; I would do well in a world full of violence," replied Kisame.

"You really think he'll spare you? We're all on his short list of people to kill," spoke Pein.

"What do you care? You control those bodies by remote. You've never had to put yourself into any danger before. If he kills your bodies, so what, you'll still live," replied Kisame.

"You think I started like this!!" shouted Pein.

"Bah, I looked up to you at first, thinking you would be my greatest opponent one day. You're a fake, a coward! I have nothing to say to you," replied Kisame, as he turned around.

"Show some respect!!" shouted Konan.

"Easy, to some degree, he is allowed that. Kisame, I didn't always fight like this. I grew up in the broken lands of Ame no Kuni. Konan, Yahiko, the one this body originally belonged to, and I were forced to wander through the streets of our village, looking for scraps. It all changed one day when we met Jiraiya-sensei. He taught us how the fend for ourselves. He helped us discover our strengths. It is with those strengths we became what we are today. The paths allow me to maintain the power I've gained. I can, and will, fight. And I will face the danger head on, if need be. It's your choice, if you want to believe me or not. It doesn't bother me one way or the other," explained Pein.

"Beh... fine, I'll help. Beats being stuck in this cell. I owe Madara a black eye after betraying us," replied Kisame.

"Very well. You five will be part of the strike force I'm sending out to Amegakure to stop Madara. I will gather up our strongest shinobi to join you," spoke Tsunade.

"Understood," replied Pein.

The ANBU released Kisame, and the five remaining members of Akatsuki prepared for their strike against Madara.

In Amegakure, Madara was nearing the completion of his preparations for his attack on Konoha.

"He he... that fool, Pein. I doubt he even realized this was missing," spoke Madara, as he placed Pein's ring onto his right thumb.

"This was mine to begin with, anyway. And now it's mine again. Too bad Pein was killed before I could tell him of my plans. It would have loved to see the look on his face. In the three seconds it took for me to get this, he didn't seem to notice anything," spoke Madara.

In Nagato's hidden room, Nagato could only slam his fist in anger. He cursed at himself for having nearly given away his presence, while he continued to observe Madara.

At daybreak of the new day, Tsunade had her strike team assembled. It consisted of the former Akatsuki members, Zabuza, Sasuke, Naruto, Haku, Itachi, Neji, and Kimimaro.

"Madara will likely approach along the shortest route possible. He has no reason to deceive us. More than likely, he won't expect this attack," spoke Pein.

"I agree. He probably won't be prepared to deal with resistance until he is closer to the village. Your advantage is in numbers. Capture him if you can, kill him if necessary," spoke Tsunade.

"Hai!" shouted the members of the group.

"Head out!" shouted Tsunade.

The group disappeared in a flash. Tsunade spent a few minutes watching from the gate. She made sure to have Pein outnumbered, should he turn on the group, but she was still concerned. This was the person responsible for killing Jiraiya; she wasn't about to blindly trust him. Tsunade chanted a small prayer before returning to her tower.

"Naruto, are you alright?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'm alright," replied Naruto.

"You were pretty trashed after I was done with you," spoke Kisame.

"I have a fast recovery rate. The only reason you really beat me in the first place was because your leader had worn me down," replied Naruto.

"Yeah, that was our plan, to take advantage of that," spoke Kisame.

"So, you were watching the entire thing with Madara and Zetsu?" asked Pein.

"Yeah. We couldn't move. We had to hide behind this barrier Madara had made. It allowed us to hide from the Byakugan," replied Kisame.

"I see. Even I couldn't see this barrier," spoke Pein.

"You have the ability to see chakra manifestations?" asked Sasuke.

"Correct. Of the three doujutsu, the Rinnegan is reputed as the rarest and most powerful," replied Pein.

"I see," replied Sasuke.

"The degree of insight given to Pein is greater than that of users of either of the other doujutsu," spoke Konan.

"You think highly of him, don't you?" asked Naruto.

"He took care of us over the years. He was always the leader of our group," replied Konan.

"Pein... I don't trust you at all. You killed Jiraiya-sensei," spoke Naruto.

"I don't expect your forgiveness, Uzumaki. I did what I had to at the time, as your enemy. And now, I will do what I need to as your ally," replied Pein.

"Fine," spoke Naruto.

"Neji, do you see anything yet?" asked Haku.

"Not yet. I'll let you know as soon as I see him," replied Neji.

"It would be unwise to go by the Byakugan alone. If he's using the same barrier as he did before, we may have trouble seeing him," spoke Pein.

"I doubt he would do that," replied Naruto.

"What gives you that impression?" asked Pein.

"He wants to find me. I'm sure he's prepared for the chance of me being put on a team in pursuit of him," replied Naruto.

"Makes sense. He does seem bent on capturing you," spoke Konan.

"This masked one is quite the pest," spoke Kimimaro.

"His cheerful personality was a bit much to deal with," replied Kisame, "Not that I didn't enjoy it in moderation."

"If he weren't Madara, I would have never allowed someone like that to join, regardless of how strong they were," spoke Pein.

"Not the happiest person in the world, are you?" asked Kisame.

"I'll be happy the day this world finds peace," replied Pein.

"Peace? All that talk of monopolizing war, and you want peace?" asked Kisame.

"If you grew up as we did, you would understand why we wish for peace by any means necessary," replied Konan.

"You wanted peace all along? I doubt you let Osamu know about that one," spoke Itachi.

"He was with Madara a lot when he first joined. He was probably in on what he was doing," replied Kisame.

"I suppose... a return to a world of war would suit one planning the overthrow of a village," spoke Itachi.

"I never really did like him that much; he seemed too far lost into revenge. I like violence and all, but he was toasted," replied Kisame.

"I don't doubt it," spoke Itachi.

"Pein, do you know if Madara has left Amegakure yet?" asked Neji.

"He's not in my tower. I'm not sure if that means he left, or not. It's possible he's heading for one of our bases located where the borders of Ame no Kuni, Kusa no Kuni, and Hi no Kuni meet," replied Pein.

"Should we head towards there?" asked Sasuke.

"No, it's more likely he's heading straight for Konoha. It is the most likely place he would go if he were to capture Naruto," replied Pein.

"I see," spoke Sasuke.

"After this is over, will you try to capture me again?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not going to lie to you; if I am able to recover my ring, and control of the sealing statue, I would attempt it. I need your bijuu in order to fulfill my plans," replied Pein.

"Comforting..." muttered Naruto.

"Don't take it personally; you would be sacrificing yourself for world peace," spoke Konan.

"What kind of peace would you achieve with that kind of power?" asked Itachi.

"The one made possible by mutually assured destruction; I had planned on creating a kinjutsu able to wipe out an entire hidden village," replied Pein.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Itachi.

"On the chance you may support our plans," replied Pein.

"We should worry about this later. Right now, we need to focus on getting Madara," spoke Neji.

"Agreed," spoke everyone in unison.

The group continued on their way towards Ame no Kuni. Throughout their march through Hi no Kuni, they found no sign of Madara. The group had considered the possibility Madara slipped past them. Pein remained confident that Madara would attempt to capture Naruto, even if it meant having to face twelve shinobi at once. As they approached the border of Hi no Kuni, sunset had arrived, and the group decided to set up camp for the night.

"He has the ability to travel over long distances, right? Wouldn't he do that to get into the village?" asked Naruto.

"He could, but I doubt it. If he did it that way, he would miss you," replied Pein.

"I don't suppose he mentioned anything else about why he would want to capture me before attacking Konoha? He seems more than able to be able to do so with control of eight of the bijuu," spoke Naruto.

"I don't know that for sure," replied Pein.

"I think I have an idea, Kit. Part of it has to do with the small grudge he has against me," spoke Kyubi.

"_You think so, huh? I guess that could play into it. If he knows about Pein's kinjutsu, he may need you to be able to complete it,"_ replied Naruto.

"You have a point, Kit," spoke Kyubi.

"You seem lost in thought," spoke Pein.

"I was talking to Kyubi. She believes there is a chance Madara in interested in capturing me because of some grudge he bears towards her," replied Naruto.

"The kyuubi is a girl?" asked Pein.

"Do you find it so unbelievable?" asked Konan.

"I know all about strong kunoichi. Just didn't expect the strongest of the demons to be a girl," replied Pein.

"Yeah, she gets that a lot. Trust me, she's as powerful as you would imagine her to be," spoke Naruto.

"I suppose so. You were able to defeat me. You handed me my one and only loss," replied Pein.

"You should know he didn't use Kyubi to defeat you," spoke Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Pein.

"His father's jutsu was the key to his victory over you," replied Sasuke.

"He's right; Hiraishin was tou-san's jutsu," spoke Naruto.

"It was an impressive jutsu. Madara is the only other person I know who uses advanced space-time jutsu," replied Pein.

"I'm glad to have been able to amuse you," spoke Naruto.

"I don't suppose sensei ever told you about me, did he?" asked Pein.

"He never mentioned you, or anyone like you," replied Naruto, in a tone bordering on anger.

"I realize your still upset, but you should know that these eyes give me the ability to learn any jutsu upon seeing it once. I know it requires the use of seals; the ones you etched onto those kunai. I was unable to understand the mechanics of the seal itself, but I understand the basic premise of the jutsu," explained Pein.

"Knowing that much, it took me about three years to figure this jutsu out. Have fun," replied Naruto.

"Naruto, I understand why you are angry with him, but you should know what happens to those who fill their hearts with hate," spoke Sasuke.

Naruto went silent, pondering what Sasuke had just told him.

"Once you fall into the darkness, it's hard to get out again. I understand more than anyone what happens when one falls into the darkness," spoke Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Pein.

"I'm sure you're familiar with Orochimaru, and some of his abilities," answered Sasuke.

"I was aware of his attempt to capture you to get his hands on the Sharingan. He attempted to do the same to Osamu before we kicked him out of Akatsuki," replied Pein.

"I was possessed by part of his soul. His curse seal began corrupting my body. The influence was so powerful that I had almost killed my girlfriend. It almost drove me to kill Naruto. I would have, if it weren't for the efforts of Naruto, and the other members of the team sent to retrieve me. He was able to reach out to me within the darkness, and I was able to break free. In the end, I was able to purge my body of Orochimaru's influence. I was later able to use the ability I gained to corner and kill Orochimaru. Naruto, if you fill yourself with hate, and motivate yourself with revenge, that is what you will become," explained Sasuke.

"You're right, of course..." muttered Naruto.

"I didn't enjoy it. I didn't do it because I wanted to. He infiltrated my village, and attempted to reveal my identity to you. I did so for the preservation of my ideals. If you were in my situation, how would you have acted?" asked Pein.

Naruto thought over what Pein had told him for a few moments, playing out the situation in his mind. He thought of what he would have done had he been Hokage, and someone was about to expose one of his secrets in order to take down him and the village.

"You're right... I would have been forced to kill him as well..." muttered Naruto.

"It wasn't easy for me. I don't like unnecessary sacrifices; I make sure every life I take has meaning. As a jonin of your village, you should understand that you will one day find yourself in a situation where you will have to make a tough decision," explained Pein.

"I understand," replied Naruto.

"You understanding is sufficient; as I said before, I do not expect you to forgive me," spoke Pein.

"Uzumaki, may I speak to you alone?" asked Konan.

"Why?" replied Naruto.

"There is something I need to discuss with you," spoke Konan.

"Alright. Neji, keep an eye on us with your Byakugan," spoke Naruto.

Neji nodded his response. Konan led Naruto out of the hearing range of the other members of the group.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Naruto.

"He's deeply bothered about every life he's ever had to take. Ever since he was a child, he took it hard when he was forced to kill. On the outside, it may seem as though he is the hardened leader of our group, but on the inside, he's suffering. That is why he wished to find a means for world peace. You have to understand, he's not doing this because he enjoys it. He's most upset about the fact that our goal _requires_ a sacrifice, regardless of how we go about it. He has no desire to bring you to your death, and would avoid it if it were possible," explained Konan.

"He attacked our village just to get to me," replied Naruto.

"I understand, but he had no choice. He needed to get to you. He knew he put himself in a tough position when he was forced to kill sensei. If he didn't strike then, your village would have had the chance to put you in a position where we would have been unable to get a hold of you," spoke Konan.

"Why are you telling this to me?" asked Naruto.

"To help you to understand how much attaining your bijuu means to us. I want you to understand why we are putting ourselves on the line like this," replied Konan.

"You're hoping to convince me to give up Kyubi willingly, right? Save your breath; there's nothing you could say that would make me want to part ways with her. She's done a lot for me in my life. She's always been there to guide me in the right direction. She was one of the first to save me from the darkness I was spiraling into, due to the events of my childhood. I'm sure you must have some idea of how jinchuuriki from other places were treated," explained Naruto.

"Many were isolated; some of their villages seemed glad to see them gone. They lived miserable lives," replied Konan.

"That's how my life started. I don't remember much... I suppose the intensity of the memories is something my mind attempts to spare me from, but I was beat regularly to within an inch of my life. The most brutal of these beatings led to my first meeting with Kyubi. My ability to heal rapidly, given to me by her, is what allowed me to survive through that," spoke Naruto.

"So, you lived that life at some point," replied Konan.

"That's right. I wouldn't be surprised if at least one of the jinchuuriki you met openly surrendered themselves to you. If I continued to live like that, there is a good chance I would have done just that," spoke Naruto.

"What changed it?" asked Konan.

"That man, Uchiha Itachi, Itachi nii-san, he was the one to pull me away from that life. He raised me from the time I was five to the time I was twelve, along with Sasuke. He trained us to become the shinobi we are today," replied Naruto.

"Interesting... it would seem that you've lived an interesting life. I would hate to be responsible for ending it," spoke Konan.

"You do what you have to. I'm not about to stop anyone from working towards their dreams. I only act to protect what I stand for," replied Naruto.

"I see... Arigatou, Uzumaki," spoke Konan.

The two returned to the camp site. Itachi was attempting to prepare a meal, putting to work what he had been learning from his mother. The black smoke rising told everyone the ANBU member still had much to learn. Haku attempted to save what was left of their fresh food. Everyone's meal was mildly burnt, but it was still edible. Throughout the night, two kept watch, one being a former Akatsuki member, the other being a Konoha-nin. One kept an eye on the other, while both were on the look out for Madara. The group cleared up their camp at sunrise, and continued along their path towards Amegakure.

"We should run into him at any time," spoke Itachi.

"I'm aware; I've yet to see any signs of him," replied Neji.

"You think Madara really will try to fight all of us just to get Naruto?" asked Zabuza.

"I wouldn't push it past him. He doesn't seem to care about numbers," replied Kimimaro.

"That's one thing he made clear to us when we first met him," spoke Haku.

"That mission was entirely his idea. He found it greatly amusing, gladly recounting to the rest of us the expressions he was able to generate. He also mentioned something about the best ramen he ever had," replied Pein.

"He went to Ichiraku's?" asked Naruto.

"It would seem so. I can't think of any other ramen bar in the village that would be worth talking about," replied Sasuke.

"Hai, when it comes to Ichiraku's, there's nothing better," spoke Itachi.

"This place is that good?" asked Kisame.

"It's my favorite place to eat!" shouted Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi in unison.

"No arguing with that..." muttered Kisame.

"I wouldn't advise it; those three are hardcore when it comes to ramen," spoke Haku.

"Their ramen is pretty good, hm," spoke Deidara.

"Going there gives me a good excuse to use my human body more often," replied Sasori.

"Well, if you two like it, I guess it's worth trying," spoke Kisame.

"I'm with him; if Sasori likes it, that's saying something; he is pretty picky," spoke Konan.

"Maybe..." muttered Pein.

"I see him up ahead. He's standing alone in a clearing. There are no signs of any traps. He's standing there in wait, as if he expected us to come looking for him," spoke Neji.

"He would just stand there like that, wouldn't he?" asked Sasuke.

"It makes things easier for us," replied Naruto.

Madara stood in the clearing, waiting for the pursuing team to stop in their tracks. He figured Konoha would likely respond, knowing what they know of Akatsuki. He was waiting to see if Naruto would be part of the group sent after him. He figured Konoha may do something like that in a poor attempt at stopping him. Madara looked up as the team of twelve emerged from the forest before him.

"Madara, this his gone far enough!" shouted Pein.

"Oh? Pein? You're still alive? I thought the brat killed you?" asked Madara.

"Tsunade-sama can bring someone back from the brink of death without much trouble," replied Naruto.

"Is that it, huh? How bothersome... here I was, thinking you took care of Pein for me, but no, he's still alive. Rather persistent, isn't he?" asked Madara.

"You really have betrayed us, haven't you?" asked Kisame.

"Geez, and they couldn't kill you, either? I don't suppose Zetsu is still around, is he? I caught site of the explosion that got him. Don't tell me you managed to piece him back together," spoke Madara.

"He's gone," replied Kisame.

"Well, at least they managed to kill one of you," spoke Madara.

"Madara, there's no way you could defeat all twelve of us here. I would advise you to surrender peacefully," spoke Pein.

"Do you really think I would come out here like this if I didn't think I could find some way around the numbers?" asked Madara.

"You plan on running?" asked Pein.

"Running? No, not this time. I plan on taking what I want this time around," replied Madara.

"What makes you think you'll be able to do that?" asked Pein.

"Have you looked at your thumb lately?" asked Madara.

"I already know about you taking my ring," replied Pein.

"Want to see how I did it?" asked Madara.

"Not particularly," replied Pein, as he took a battle stance. The rest of the group followed suit.

"Oh, all ready to pound me into the ground, are you? Well, I'll tell you what, I'll make this demonstration quick," replied Madara, "Now you see me."

Madara disappeared in a flash. In a fraction of a second, he had appeared behind Naruto.

"Now you don't," spoke Madara, as he grabbed a hold of Naruto, and disappeared, taking the young blond with him.

"Damn it!!" shouted Pein.

"Naruto!!" shouted Sasuke.

"Neji!!" shouted Itachi.

"He's no where near here. Either he's out of my range, or hiding behind some kind of barrier!" replied Neji.

"Spread out, and find them!!" shouted Itachi.

Naruto and Madara emerged in a rock dominated landscape. Naruto wasted no time in knocking Madara away.

"Fuuton: Bure-do no Kuuki no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, directing his attack towards Madara. The masked-nin stood his ground, adjusting his body for the attack to go straight through him.

"Cute, but that's all," replied Madara.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh, now fire? How fun!!" shouted Madara, momentarily using Tobi's voice.

Madara allowed the attack to blow through him. As the fireball passed, Madara was confronted with several bunshin of Naruto.

"Oh? Numbers, huh?" asked Madara.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" shouted half of the bunshin.

"Fuuton: Gouryuukan no Jutsu!" shouted the other bunshin.

A large, spiraling tornado of flame roared it's way towards Madara. The masked-nin could only smile behind his mask.

"You don't learn very quickly, do you?" asked Madara.

"I don't suppose so," replied Naruto, who was using his bunshin and their jutsu as a distraction to get behind Madara. Naruto landed a hard kick on Madara, sending him into the fiery storm ahead of him. Madara was thrown about by the attack, the flames burning parts of his body. As the jutsu ended, Madara was thrown towards the group of Naruto bunshin. The small army of clones began to attack Madara in rapid succession. Madara fought them back, quickly realizing Naruto was using ketsu bunshin. Madara was able to fight them off without being beat up too badly. The real Naruto came running in after the last bunshin was killed, and pounded Madara into the ground. The masked-nin slid against the ground as he was driven away from Naruto. The blond took out his zanbatou, and took his battle stance. After Madara's body slowed to a halt, Madara stood up, and brushed himself off.

"Not bad... that got the blood flowing. Now, if your done with that, it's time I show you what I brought you out here for... Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" shouted Madara. The Akatsuki's bijuu sealing statue appeared before Naruto. Madara stood at its center, as it continued to rise out of the ground. Naruto could only stand in awe at the sight of demonic statue, and the aura it possessed.

"This... this is what you use for sealing the bijuu!?" shouted Naruto.

"Very perceptive. But what's the point in having something to take power, if you no way of using it? Watch carefully, because this is a one time show," replied Madara.

"I won't allow you the chance! Fuuton: Bure-do no Kuuki no Jutsu!!" shouted Naruto.

"Too late! Kaiinjutsu: Mahoushutsu! _(Unsealing Technique: Demonic Release)_" shouted Madara.

The sealing statue's mouth opened up, and poured out the chakra of the bijuu stored within. The force of the chakra lifted Madara into the air, as the chakra was forced into his body. A barrier formed around the statue, blocking Naruto's jutsu, as Madara continued to absorb the chakra of the eight bijuu. Within moments, the chakra had disappeared, and Madara fell to the ground. He was slow the to get up at first, appearing to be slightly disoriented. As his senses returned to him, he began to laughing.

"Finally, my power had returned," spoke Madara, as he turned to face Naruto. The young blond rushed towards Madara, hoping to catch him off guard, and delivered a crushing blow to Madara's face. The force of the hit cracked Madara's mask, and forced him to tilt his head back. As Madara moved his head forward again, his mask chipped apart, falling to the ground in pieces. The face behind the mask was not the one seen before. The young Madara appeared, his Mangekyou Sharingan active in both of his eyes.

"Did you feel that? It felt like something hit me in the face," spoke Madara.

Naruto pulled back his zanbatou, and prepared to separate Madara's head from the rest of his body. Before Naruto could strike, he found himself knocked back. As Naruto picked himself up, he noticed that Madara appeared as if he didn't move. There was a small aura of chakra in front of him. The aura took a solid form, one that shocked Kyubi.

"It can't be..." muttered Kyubi.

"_What is it?"_ asked Naruto.

"That's... that's... Kame Kawazaki..." stuttered Kyubi.

"_Who?" _asked Naruto.

"That's the taken name of the sanbi," replied Kyubi.

"I'm sure Kyubi must recognize him by now. Allow me to explain. I not only have the power of all eight bijuu, but I also control all of them," spoke Madara.

Naruto backed up upon hearing this. Madara began to crack a smile.

"Oh, don't worry, she's safe from me. I can't control a bijuu already bound to a human. I'll just have to beat you first. Let's have some fun. I'd be curious to see if you could beat the sanbi. Let's see what happens, shall we?" asked Madara, as Kawazaki charged towards Naruto. Kawazaki pulled out the Kagetatsu, and took a swing at Naruto. Naruto attempted to block the strike, but was unable to do so, receiving a cut across his midsection. Naruto's hitai-ate prevented him from being cut too deeply.

"Kit, his sword uses an optical illusion to hide the true location of the blade. You need to see past it in order to stand a chance against him in a kenjutsu duel," spoke Kyubi.

"_Thanks for the tip. You think the Sharingan will be able to see past it?" _ asked Naruto.

"It's worth trying," replied Kyubi.

Naruto activated his Sharingan, and observed Kawazaki's actions through it. He moved to strike at Kawazaki, swinging his mighty sword towards Kawazaki. Kawazaki blocked the attack with the Kagetatsu, and pulled the sword back to take a swing at Naruto. The young blond observed the position of the sword as Kawazaki swung the mighty weapon towards Naruto's mid section. Naruto was able to keep track of where the sword was, and was able to block the attack. Naruto started to take command of the duel, and became more aggressive with his attacks. Naruto began cutting into Kawazaki's armor, knocking him back with each swing of his zanbatou. Kawazaki found himself unable to get past Naruto's defense.

"Oh, not bad. It didn't take as long as I thought it would take you to figure out how that katana of his works. I guess Kyubi is giving you some tips, isn't she?" asked Madara.

"Keep in mind that you're next!" shouted Naruto, as he knocked Kawazaki on his back, and charged towards Madara. The Uchiha clan member pulled out a kunai, and parried Naruto's attack, stepping back as the blond lunged towards him.

"Hold still!" shouted Naruto, as he kept trying to hit Madara with his zanbatou.

"Why would I do that? I like being in one piece. Oh, and do keep in mind that Kawazaki-san is still in this fight," spoke Madara, as he focused his sight on Kawazaki, who had managed to get behind Naruto. The blond was barely about to avoid being cut in half by the Kagetatsu. Naruto bit his thumb, and slammed his hand into the ground.

"Ketsu Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, as a ketsu bunshin emerged to take on Kawazaki, while Naruto focused on Madara.

"Oh, how cute. You really think that will work?" asked Madara.

"Might help a little," replied Naruto, as he swung his zanbatou towards Madara, who blocked the strike with his kunai.

"Well, I wouldn't expect much to come out of it," replied Madara, as he jumped back, and ducked down.

"Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu!" shouted Kawazaki, as he shot out a pressurized stream of water towards Naruto and his bunshin. The bunshin was destroyed instantly. Naruto didn't have time to dodge, and the attack ended up flying through his mid section.

"Too bad," spoke Madara, as he saw the look of shock on Naruto's face. The shock on Naruto's face disappeared, as he turned into a small puddle of blood.

"Ketsu Bunshin!?" shouted Madara.

"Fuuton: Rasengan!" shouted Naruto, as he prepared to send the orb into Madara's body. Before the jutsu could connect, Kawazaki appeared before Madara, and took the hit for him. Kawazaki's body was torn apart from the hit, and fell back, appearing to be lifeless.

"Well, not too bad... not too bad at all," spoke Madara.

"That's what I'm going to do to you!" shouted Naruto, as he pulled out his zanbatou.

"Oh? Knock me back after giving me a nice little flesh wound?" asked Madara, as Kawazaki stood up again. His body began to repair itself from the injuries sustained from what Naruto had just done to it. The armor on Kawazaki's body cracked, and fell off, showing the initial injuries, and its healing.

"Well, since he could only do that as a part of me, I suppose I should give you credit for his defeat. I was thinking I was going to have to make him assume his demon form before this happened. Oh well. I'll accept this as a proper result of my test," spoke Madara.

Kawazaki sheathed the Kagetatsu, and stood by Madara's side. Madara appeared to be in thought for a moment. A devilish grin crept across his face as he came up with a plan.

"Well, Uzumaki, I think I've played with you long enough. I've had the chance to witness your most powerful jutsu. I've just been given the chance to see one of them in person. I'm satisfied with this. I'm not sure how much of this was due to the aid of Kyubi, but that is of no consequence to me. It's time to end this," spoke Madara, as he formed his hands into a seal. Seven chakra forms emerged from his body, taking the form of beings resembling humans. Each of the beings in front of him appeared to have a number of tails, and characteristics relating to different animals. One was a man with a single tail. He appeared to be a little overweight, very much like a member of the Akimichi clan. His tail looked like a raccoons. Another was a woman with two tails. She had cat like eyes and ears, and violet fur covering her tails. The fourth was a man with four tails. He was only about four feet tall, and had small, black eyes. The fifth was the tallest of the group. He had a serpentine appearance, including slits for eyes. The sixth was a woman bearing close resemblance to Kyubi. She had six gray fur covered tails, wolfen ears, and crimson eyes, along with fangs and claw-like hands. The woman with seven tails had feathers for hair. This extended to her tails. The eighth was a man of a darker complexion, with ear rings, and a relatively muscular appearance. He had small ears, bearing resemblance to an ox, while his tails looked more like the limbs of an octopus.

"The bijuu... these are all the other bijuu, Kit. It's... it's hard to see them like this..." muttered Kyubi.

"_I understand, but right now, we have to think of a way to deal with them all at once,"_ replied Naruto.

"Just like old times, right Kyubi? I'm sure she's throwing a fit in that body of yours. As much as I would like to allow this little reunion to continue, I have other plans in store," spoke Madara, as he began forming a series of hand seals. The summoned bijuu did the same.

"Mapou: Matou!" shouted Madara and all his summoned bijuu. The chakra of the beasts flared and increased in size and form. Within moments, Naruto was face to face with Ichibi no Shukaku, Nibi no Neko, Sanbi no Kame, Yonbi no Mogura _(Four-Tailed Mole)_, Gobi no Ryuu _(Five-Tailed Dragon)_, Rokubi no Ookami _(Six-Tailed Wolf)_, Nanabi no Taka _(Seven-Tailed Hawk)_, and the Hachibi no Ushi.

"This is my final test for you, Uzumaki Naruto. Let's see how long you stand before the might of these eight bijuu at their full power!" shouted Madara.

"_Any ideas?"_ asked Naruto.

"Only one... but, the most tails you can access at the moment is five, maybe. And if you do manage to tap into it, you'll more than likely lose control," replied Kyubi.

"_I think that's the least of our problems at the moment. We have no choice. Even if I release you through my Mangekyou, you'd only be able to control two-thirds of the power I could give to you,"_ replied Naruto.

"Alright, at least they're each only at two-thirds their strength outside of his body. You should be able to out power all but the hachibi," spoke Kyubi.

"_It's all of them at once, though. Let's just hope I'll know to take out the weakest of them first,"_ replied Naruto.

Naruto activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, and began tapping into Kyubi's chakra. The demon-fox cloak formed around Naruto. His tails started popping out quickly.

"Easy, take it slow. I wouldn't want you to explode. I can wait," replied Madara.

"I'll end that cocky attitude of yours first!!" shouted Naruto, in a more aggressive tone. He was already at three tails, with the fourth beginning to form. After the full formation of the fourth tail, Naruto concentrated on drawing out the fifth tail. A small bump in his chakra form began to appear. The bump started to grow into a tail. After a couple minutes, the tail was halfway to being completed. At that point, Naruto led out a loud roar, and fell to all fours. His control over his personality began to fade, and the savage buried within the depths of his mind began to take over. His skin began peeling away, allowing his blood to mix in with the chakra form. Upon completion of the formation of the fifth tail, Naruto had become a miniature version of Kyubi.

"Oh? You've become quite the little monster, haven't you?" asked Madara.

Naruto responded with a loud roar, causing Madara to take a couple steps back.

"I can see talking to you in that form is pointless. Fine, if you want to be all business, I'll no longer hold back," replied Madara, as the eight bijuu roared and charged at Naruto. Naruto jumped up into the air, and targeted Shukaku first, quickly ripping through its form. The entire creature exploded into a sand cloud. Within moments, the sand started to pool up, and encase Naruto, trapping him within Shukaku's body.

"If you aren't going to make this a challenge, then why bother?" asked Madara.

His answer came in form of Shukaku exploding. Naruto began firing orbs of chakra towards Madara and the other bijuu. One of the orbs was aimed directly at Madara. The wing of the gobi shielded Madara from being hit by the attack. The five tailed creature turned its head towards Naruto, and fired a concentrated stream of fire towards the Konoha-nin. Naruto spun around rapidly, wrapping the fire around his body, and allowing it to pass by him. Naruto dashed towards the gobi, and knocked it on its back, making a small crater kick up next to Madara. The Akatsuki founder merely wiped the dust of out his hair, and continued to observe the battle.

"Fiesty, eh?" Good, I want to be entertained. I'm curious to see just what the limits of your strength are," spoke Madara. He pointed his arm towards Naruto, and sent the active bijuu after him. Naruto leaped onto the head of the rokubi, and slammed the wolfen beast into the ground, while hopping onto the nanabi. The demon hawk roared as it tried to shake Naruto off. The sanbi had charged its chakra, and launched a concentrated jet towards Naruto. The possessed shinobi jumped off of the demon hawk, allowing her to be hit by the blast. Naruto landed on top of the head of the sanbi, drawing an expression of frustration from the creature. Naruto slammed it into the ground, and charged his chakra for his next strike. Naruto's tails began to glow with chakra. The tails paired off, leaving the fifth on its own. Two spheres of chakra began to form where the paired tails met. The two spheres began rotating at a higher and higher speed. Wind began kicking up around Naruto as the two spheres took up the forms to two swirling shuriken.

"What is this!? I've never seen you use a jutsu like that before!?" shouted Madara.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!!" shouted a gruff, beastly voice from Naruto. The beastly form charged towards Madara. The yonbi attempted to block Naruto on his path to Madara. The armored demon mole received one of the rasenshuriken, and was knocked away as it was torn apart. The beast roared in pain as it rolled around on the ground. As Naruto was about to bring the second one to bear, the nibi showed up by Madara, and flared its fire chakra, causing Naruto's second rasenshuriken to backfire, knocking Naruto back. The nibi began firing orbs of fire at Naruto, each bouncing Naruto along the ground as they hit.

"Alright, my turn. Katon: Kasan Funka no Jutsu!" shouted Madara, as the nibi continued firing at Naruto. The beastly form of Naruto rolled to a stop within the crater formed when he had knocked the gobi down earlier. The ground there began to shake. Before Naruto could jump out of the way, intense fire erupted around his body, causing him to let out a loud roar of pain. When the fire cleared, it appeared that Naruto had been defeated. The nibi approached Naruto, only to be knocked away by a swipe of one of his tails. Naruto charged an orb of chakra, and took it in for preparation of his strongest attack.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" asked Madara, as Naruto began to increase in size. Within moments, Naruto fired a concentrated burst of chakra towards Madara, who could only smile.

"It's time you learn there are some limits you cannot break past!" shouted Madara. The hachibi stood in the path of the blast, and swatted it away as one would swat a fly. The hachbi was soon joined by the nibi and gobi. The other bijuu were incapacitated by Naruto's previous attacks. The hachibi let out a roar, and slammed one its massive tails into Naruto. The eight limbed creature bounced Naruto into the air, and began bouncing him up in the air like a rag doll. When the creature was finished, it launched Naruto into the air. The gobi flew up into the air after Naruto, and spiked him into the ground, creating a large explosion as the boy's body slammed into the ground. The chakra surrounding Naruto had dispersed, revealing his torn up body. He was already injured from Kyubi's chakra taking over. He was also severely burnt from Madara's jutsu. Madara walked over towards Naruto's body, and looked him in the eye.

"Seems the lord of demons just isn't strong enough to deal with her disciples, eh?" asked Madara, as he stomped his foot on Naruto's chest.

"It's over," spoke Madara, and he kicked Naruto's head, knocking him to side, and causing him to pass out. Madara summoned the bijuu's statue again, and stood at his position as holder of controlling ring. The bijuu surrounded the statue, and connected themselves to the statue using chakra strings.

"Good, the statue is linked to them. Without their presence, Kyubi would destroy the statue. I'm not sure if you can hear me, Naruto, but know this; your friends will not be able to save you. Even if they do figure out where you are, I have eight of the strongest body guards one could possibly have. If anyone attempted to approach, they would be killed instantly. By myself, this ritual will take an entire week to complete. You will find yourself in immense pain during this time. Consider it pay back for the trouble your father put me through," explained Madara, as he began forming hand seals.

"Fuuinjutsu: Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin!" shouted Madara, as the statue opened up, allowing the nine apparitions within to emerge, and tether themselves to Naruto.

_A/N: I would give you all a cliffhanger like that, wouldn't I? I was originally going to write past this, but felt it would be a good stopping point for the chapter. This fic is nearing it's conclusion; it'll only be another chapter or two, and an epilogue, which likely won't be the length of a full chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. I would like to credit Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten for suggesting more Sasuke-Naruto scene. Her suggestion inspired parts of the last chapter and this one. That's all for now; please remember to review._


	26. Resurrection

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, there would be more focus on the Akatsuki, rather than Orochimaru_

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with life. That, and this is the longest chapter of this fic to date. Enjoy._

**Chapter 26: Resurrection**

"Naruto, I'm not sure if you can hear me, but know this, your friends will be unable to save you. Even if they are able to find you, I have eight of the strongest body guards one could possibly have. Anyone who approaches will be killed instantly. Alone, this ritual will a week to complete. During this time you will find yourself in immense pain. Consider this pay back for all the trouble your father has caused me. Fuuinjutsu: Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin!" shouted Madara, as the statue he stood upon opened its mouth, allowing the nine dragon-like entities to emerge, and tether themselves to Naruto.

"_Where am I?"_ Naruto thought to himself. He was in a void of white light. In the world before him, there was nothing.

"Kit!!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Kyubi!!" shouted Naruto.

The light before Naruto began to reveal a form. The form of Kyubi. There were shadows behind her. They appeared to be the arms of some kind of demon, trying to pull away at Kyubi. Naruto felt her trying to hold onto Naruto. Once Naruto realized what was going on, he attempted to grab hold of Kyubi, trying to stop her from being taken.

"Don't allow him to take me, Kit!!" shouted Kyubi. Naruto could see tears in her eyes, as the arms struggled to rip her away from him.

"I won't let him take you! Hold on!!" shouted Naruto.

Madara found he was having difficulty in removing any of Kyubi's chakra. He had been engaged in the jutsu for over a half hour, and not a single piece of Kyubi's chakra had been removed.

"_Her will is quite strong. It doesn't help that I'm doing this alone. I will have to increase my focus on the jutsu," _Madara thought to himself. Madara's chakra flared, making the dragon entities glow brighter in response.

Within the setting Naruto was trapped in, the arms around Kyubi tightened their grip, seemingly growing in strength. Both Naruto and Kyubi found it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold on.

"Kit..." muttered Kyubi.

Kyubi lost her grip, and began to be pulled away. Naruto chased after her, but found that, at best, he could only keep pace with the force pulling her away.

"Kyubi!!" shouted Naruto.

Madara felt Kyubi's presence begin to emerge from Naruto. A small smile crept across his face.

"_It's about time. I knew she couldn't hold on forever,"_ Madara thought to himself.

A small piece of Kyubi's chakra emerged within the dragon entities.

"Madara!!" shouted a voice unknown to the former leader of the Uchiha Clan.

"What!?" shouted Madara.

A man appeared, and landed a crushing blow to Madara's forehead, knocking him off the statue, and breaking the sealing jutsu, forcing the jutsu to end. The part of Kyubi's chakra that had emerged was pulled back into Naruto. The young blond's body fell to the ground. Though he was still unconscious he was safe for the moment. A mysterious man appeared beside Naruto. The other eight bijuu surrounded the two, and prepared to attack.

"Shinra Tensei!!" shouted the man. All eight bijuu were knocked away by some kind of shock wave. The sealing statue cracked from the force of the jutsu, before sinking into the ground. Madara picked himself up, and took a look at the man. The man was about the same height as Madara. He had straight, black hair that went down to his neck. His bangs seemed to cover his eyes, though Madara was able to see them briefly during the mans jutsu. It was then that Madara realized something about the one he was fighting.

"Rinnegan? But how... this body isn't part of the Pein Rikudou," spoke Madara.

"The Pein Rikudou... _my _Pein Rikudou. I am the original, one who was once known as Nagato," replied the man.

"The original... I see... I was always left with the impression your Deva Path was the original. Now I see that this is. You did well to hide this from me. How did you get here?" asked Madara.

"I knew where the statue was being kept. I figured you would summon it to seal the kyuubi. I stuck myself to the statue, and waited for a chance to strike once you summoned it," replied Nagato.

"Clever. I didn't figure you would do something like that. And you masked your chakra and appearance well. I had no idea you were even there," replied Madara.

"The others are on their way here. This is where it ends," spoke Nagato.

"Oh? You're bluffing. The only one who knows where we are right now is myself," replied Madara.

"I can track my location through the chakra connection I have with my other active body," spoke Nagato.

"Interesting. Well, regardless of whether or not this is true, you'll be dead long before any else arrives," replied Madara. The fallen bijuu gathered themselves around Madara.

"Let's have some fun. Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" shouted Nagato, sending a fireball towards Madara.

"Oh please? This tired old jutsu?" muttered Madara.

"Fuuton: Reppuushou!" shouted Nagato, sending a focused burst of wind into the fireball he created, making a deadly, spiraling stream of fire, aimed straight at Madara. The attack was taken by the Gobi, who was knocked back from the force of the jutsu.

"Combining two basic jutsu into a more effective attack?" asked Madara. It was then he noticed Nagato's arm appeared to be planted within the ground. A couple moments later, Madara found his throat tangled up in several threads.

"Kakuzu's..." muttered Madara.

"Raiton: Denryuu no Jutsu! _(Lightning Release: Electrical Current Technique)_" shouted Nagato. Lightning chakra surged through the threads, and hit Madara. The amount of chakra being pumped into the jutsu was causing Madara electrical burns on his neck, and throughout the rest of his body. Madara was saved by an air bullet from the nanabi. The bullet cut through the thread holding Madara's body. Nagato pulled up his arm, and jumped away, while holding Naruto, in avoiding the nanabi's attacks. The gobi teamed up with the nanabi, and began firing several fire based attacks in combination with the nanabi's wind based ones, resulting in attacks of greater strength. Nagato ceased his running, and used his shinra tensei to deflect the attacks of the bijuu.

"_Damn, never thought I would have to fight all of them at once like this, and while protecting a jinchuuriki,"_ Nagato thought to himself, as he ran through different approaches to fighting back against Madara. Once he had an idea, he began forming hand seals.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!" shouted Nagato. He spit out a small lake of water, and began forming another set of hand seals. Madara leaped up onto a nearby boulder, and awaited Nagato's next attack.

"_Suiton, eh? Don't make it too obvious,"_ thought Madara.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" shouted Nagato, as a wave of water swelled up, and ran it's way towards Madara.

"Is this the best you can do!?" shouted Madara, as he had the Ichibi use a fuuton jutsu to blow a clearing through the oncoming wave. The water merely splashed both the ichibi and Madara.

"Raiton: Raiha!" shouted Nagato, sending a surge of lightning chakra through the water, directed at both Madara and the ichibi. Madara jumped onto the nanabi to avoid being hit. The ichibi took a direct hit from the jutsu. Nagato pumped a high amount of chakra into the jutsu. The lightning based attack, enhanced by the water, ripped through Shukaku's earth based form, incapacitating the beast. The nibi ran in behind Madara, firing orbs of fire, in combination with matching attacks from the gobi.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" shouted Nagato, sending a water dragon in the direction of the gobi and nibi. The watery form split off into two halves, one heading for the gobi, while the other was heading in the direction of the nibi. The gobi quickly responded with a suiton jutsu of its own, canceling out Nagato's attack. Expecting such a move, Nagato focused most of the chakra used in the jutsu on the dragon he sent towards the nibi. The nibi attempted to blast through the attack with a fire jutsu, but its attempt failed. The water dragon drilled into the nibi, knocking it out of the fight. The sanbi, from under the water, attempted to restrain Nagato with one of its tails. The three-tailed beast picked up Nagato, and began bouncing him around like a rag doll. Nagato used his Shinra Tensei to break free, and began forming another series of hand seals.

"Doton: Gou Joushou Gansou no Jutsu! _(Earth Release: Great Rising Rock Spear Technique)_" shouted Nagato. The water around the sanbi began to ripple. Within moments, several spears rose from the ground, and through the sanbi. The mighty beast found itself unable to move.

"_Damn it! I know what he's doing. He's disabling them one by one. I can't allow him to continue. I need to stop him now,"_ Madara thought to himself. Madara gathered the remaining bijuu, and surrounded Nagato. Everyone of them, including Madara, prepared for their greatest jutsu.

"Katon: Gou Kasan Funka no Jutsu! _(Great Volcanic Eruption Technique)_" shouted Madara. The yonbi used a jutsu to compliment Madara's. The gobi fired a pressurized burst of steam towards Nagato. The rokubi launched a large column of water towards Nagato. The nanabi charged a raiton jutsu. The hachibi also charged a raiton jutsu. Nagato leaped up into the air, and used his shinra tensei to draw all the attacks to his place in the air. Nagato ceased his jutsu, and fell down to the ground near where Naruto lay. The jutsu sent at him connected, resulting in a large explosion, knocking Nagato back. Nagato leaped up again to avoid another round of attacks from the surrounding bijuu. Nagato made sure to pull Naruto out of the way of the attacks.

"_Damn. I can't keep rapidly using jutsu like this. At this rate, I won't even be able to supply my deva path with enough chakra to function properly. Not to mention he's attacking me knowing I'll protect Naruto. He doesn't seem to care if Naruto gets caught in his jutsu. He probably knows I won't allow Naruto to be injured. I can't gamble on him sparing him at the last minute, either. I'm running out of options,"_ Nagato thought to himself, as he landed on another boulder.

"Suiton: Goukakan no Jutsu!" shouted Nagato. The water around the bijuu began to spin. Those standing on the water were drawn in. The gobi and nanabi took flight to avoid being pulled in. Madara hopped on top of the gobi to avoid the water. The gobi and nanabi began firing orbs of fire and wind, respectively, hoping to break Nagato's hold on the other bijuu. Nagato simultaneously used his Shinra Tensei to deflect the jutsu. The bijuu trapped in the water were slowly being pulled under. Madara ceased his attacks against Nagato, and took the gobi near where the other bijuu were being pulled down. He had the gobi touch the water, and begin pumping its chakra into it, causing the water to evaporate. Within moments, the entire body of water Nagato had created had been evaporated, freeing the other bijuu. Nagato was forced to put an end to his jutsu.

"Your attempts at protecting that boy are rather amusing, but it ends here. Even if you do have the knowledge and array of jutsu to defeat me, I have one advantage you don't; an inexhaustible source of chakra in the form of the bijuu. Regardless of how powerful you think you are, your chakra has limits, just as everyone else," spoke Madara.

"_I'm already nearing my limits. Using the most powerful versions of my jutsu in rapid succession are starting to wear me down. I can't stop yet. If we're anywhere near where the others are, they'll be able to pick up this fight. There's enough chakra flying around here for a genin to pickup on,"_ Nagato thought to himself.

Madara took the gobi, and flew up above Nagato. The yonbi dove into the ground, and headed below Nagato. The other active bijuu surrounded Nagato, and charged up several jutsu again. Nagato used his Shinra Tensei to protect himself. The jutsu being used continued, forcing the field of Nagato's jutsu to decrease in size.

"_If I don't do something quick, I'm done," _Nagato thought to himself. Nagato got an idea at the last second, and began forming hand seals.

"Katon: Bakukashouha! _(Fire Release: Exploding Fire Shockwave)_" shouted Nagato. The field of Nagato's Shinra Tensei became one of fire, and exploded outward, pushing away all the bijuu, including the yonbi. However, Madara and the gobi were able to recover quickly, and prepared for using a combination jutsu.

"Katon: Chigoku no Shounetsuchigoku no Jutsu! _(Hell's Inferno Technique)_" shouted Madara.

A blast of fire hot enough to distort the air around it made it's way for Nagato. The sole user of the Rinnegan knew his Shinra Tensei would be unable to deflect a jutsu of such magnitude, and leaped out of the way, pulling Naruto away with him. Nagato turned his back to the jutsu, receiving burns on his back from the intense heat of the jutsu.

"What a powerful jutsu... to do this when I'm no where near..." muttered Nagato.

"This is where is ends, Pein, Nagato, whoever you are! Katon: Chigoku no Shounetsuchigoku no Jutsu!" shouted Madara.

"Raiton: Kibakurai no Jutsu! _(Lightning Release: Exploding Thunder Technique)_" shouted a voice from the distance. An explosion occurred in mid-air, where Madara and the gobi were. The blast broke Madara's jutsu, and sent both him and the gobi crashing into the ground.

"What the!?" shouted Nagato.

"Akatsuki!!" shouted the voice. A group of shinobi appeared, each wearing a Kumo hitai-ate. The leader of the group was the Raikage.

"Takahachi Suzume, Sandaime Raikage," spoke Nagato.

"You, over there!" shouted Suzume. She joined Nagato and Naruto, taking a quick look over the pair.

"Is this the last jinchuuriki?" asked Suzume.

"Hai," replied Nagato.

"Get him away from here. My group will provide you with cover," spoke Suzume.

"You're a kage of a hidden village; it would be irresponsible of me to allow you to do this," replied Nagato.

"You're injured; you won't be able to put up as much a fight as I. This boy must not be allowed to fall into the hands of Akatsuki," spoke Suzume.

"Akatsuki is currently composed of one single member, Uchiha Madara, founder of the modern Uchiha Clan. He has the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and as such, is immortal. He controls eight of the bijuu. I've incapacitated three of them. It'll still be a rough fight for you," explained Nagato.

"So, this one is the only remaining member? What of the other members?" asked Suzume.

"We left the organization after this man betrayed us," replied Nagato, "Before, I was its acting leader."

"You led the Akatsuki?" asked Suzume.

"I was deceived by this man, the founder of Akatsuki," replied Nagato.

"I see. I will avenge my brother through him. Get the boy out of here," spoke Suzume.

"Where are we?" asked Nagato.

"You are in Tsuchi no Kuni. I was on my way to discuss a joint strike against Akatsuki with the Tsuchikage. I sensed your battle and observed it from the distance. Once I realized what was going on, I decided to intervene," explained the Raikage.

Madara took to the skies with the gobi again. He lead the other bijuu against the other members of the Raikage's group, heading to attack the Raikage on his own.

"Get out of here!!" shouted the Raikage, as she took her battle stance. She leaped into the air, and landed on top of the gobi, engaging in a taijutsu match with Madara. Nagato realized the opening he had, and ran off, taking Naruto with him.

"They're in Tsuchi no Kuni!" shouted Pein's Deva Path. The group searching for Naruto regrouped and headed towards where Naruto was.

"We're ready to fight," spoke Sasuke.

"No, we're not fighting. The group of us will be unable to defeat him as he is. We need to retreat for now. The Raikage is fighting him off right now, in an attempt to buy us time. We'll need the backing of the entire village if we hope to stand a chance against him," replied Pein.

"Is he really that strong?" asked Zabuza.

"He controls eight demons, along with being the one of the strongest members of the Uchiha Clan. He's not to be taken lightly. I was able to put your village at my mercy with six bodies. Imagine eight demons running through it," replied Pein.

"I see," spoke Zabuza.

"What is the condition of your main body?" asked Itachi.

"There are severe burns covering my back, and my chakra reserves are severely drained. I would be unable to function if I were using all six bodies," replied Pein.

"Your chakra is drained that low?" asked Konan.

"I never fully recovered from fighting Naruto. I didn't think I would be pushed into this situation," replied Pein.

"How much longer until we catch up with your main body and Naruto?" asked Haku.

"A few hours. I don't sense Madara approaching. It would seem the Raikage has succeeded in buying us the time we needed. We must hurry all the same," replied Pein.

The group continued on. Around sunset, Nagato, carrying Naruto's body, found the group coming out of Konoha.

"Seems I found you," spoke Nagato.

"It's strange, seeing myself like this," spoke Pein.

"Is he talking to himself?" asked Sasuke.

"He's taken talking to yourself to a whole new level," replied Itachi.

"Let me see your burns," spoke Konan.

"I'll take Naruto," spoke Itachi.

Nagato handed Naruto over to Itachi, while Konan examined Nagato's injuries. Just as Nagato had said before, his body was severely burned. Konan was able to use some basic medical jutsu to seal the wounds he had. He would need to visit the hospital before being able to fight again.

"It's amazing you were able to get this far like this," spoke Konan.

"My strong will carried my body for me," replied Nagato.

"I understand. When I was ill a few years ago, all I could do to move my body was to do so through sheer willpower," spoke Kimimaro.

"We need to get moving again. I'm not sure how much longer we'll have until Madara chases after us," spoke Nagato.

"Easy, we shouldn't rush, especially you," spoke Itachi, "We'll have a little time. From the sounds of things, you roughed him up enough that he'll need a little time to recover. He'll be coming off of fighting two kage level individuals and an S-class jonin. He'll need to rest as much as us, immortal or not."

"Alright, we'll push on ahead, and make camp at dark. That's as much a compromise I'm willing to make," spoke Nagato.

"Fine, let's go," spoke Itachi. The group pushed on towards Konoha. As night fell, the group set up their camp. A watch was kept the whole night, in case Madara did catch up to the group. Just as they expected, Madara never came.

While the group from Konoha was resting, Madara was finishing his battle with the Raikage. The Raikage and her group succeeded in incapacitating the yonbi. The group with the Raikage with taken out soon after. On her own, the Raikage was unable to stand up the combined attacks of four bijuu, and was defeated by Madara's Kasan Funka no Jutsu.

"You were quite the pest. I'll give you credit, you live up to the kage name. Too bad that wasn't enough to defeat me," spoke Madara. The crippled Raikage lay at his feet, severely burned from Madara's attacks.

"Hmm... this look doesn't suit me..." muttered Madara, as he saw his reflection in a puddle of water. He used the chakra of the bijuu to alter his body to his appearance at the time he first fought the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

"Ah, much better. If I'm going to strike Konoha, I should do so like this," spoke Madara.

"You... won't..." muttered Suzume.

"I won't what? Get away with this? Is that what you were going to say? You have no idea what I have planned for this world. You have the spirit of the warrior, right? The world I'll create will be perfect for those like us," replied Madara.

Suzume said nothing as she passed out from her injuries. Madara smirked as looked at the beasts he controlled. He knew he would need time to allow the fallen bijuu to recover. He set out away from the area he was fighting in, and set up a camp for the night. He knew he had one stop to make before he made his way for Konoha.

The next morning, the group from Konoha awoke quickly. Naruto finally woke, though he found himself in pain from the events of the previous day. Even with Kyubi's chakra, his injuries were only halfway healed. Haku had bandaged him up the night before. Naruto stood up slowly, and walked out of his tent. He saw Nagato, Pein, Konan, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori together, talking about events past. Nagato was bandaged up from the injuries he sustained. The other Konoha-nin were busy packing up the camp.

"Naruto, good to see you about," spoke Sasuke.

"Yeah... it feels like I've been run over by an Akimichi, but I'll live," replied Naruto.

"What all happened to get you beat up this bad? I've never seen you like this," asked Sasuke.

"I had to use Kyubi's chakra. I went to the fifth tail, and it still wasn't enough," replied Naruto.

"So that's why you looked so beat up, and yet you were still unable to defeat him," spoke Sasuke.

"He is a Uchiha. I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised... still, we have a huge challenge to overcome in defeating him. It's going to take everything Konoha has to stop him," replied Naruto.

"We'll beat him. We've been through a lot together over the years. I don't know about you, but I'm not about to falter now," spoke Sasuke.

"I know. There has to be some way to tap into Kyubi's chakra safely. The question is how. If I could do that, then we might just gain the edge we need against Madara," spoke Naruto.

"You really think that would make a difference?" asked Sasuke.

"She was the leader of the bijuu, back when they roamed free. They used to act as a group; a group she led. They split off one by one, but she still maintained some degree of leadership over them. It was made possible through her strength," replied Naruto.

"So, you want to find a way to use the full power of Kyubi?" asked Itachi, as he walked over to the pair.

"Yeah. You know of a way?" asked Naruto.

"There is one possibility, but it's a long shot," replied Itachi.

"You know how we are with long shots. What's your plan?" asked Sasuke.

"There is one person alive who possesses the kekkei genkai of the Shodai, mokuton. It allows for the manipulation of the wood element, as well as control over the bijuu. The Shodai was able to use this to his advantage in his fight against Uchiha Madara at the Valley of the End, where the two used the bijuu in battle against one another," explained Itachi.

"And you think this kekkei genkai will allow me to safely control Kyubi's chakra?" asked Naruto.

"It's possible; something worth trying," replied Itachi.

"Well, having such a kekkei genkai could prove rather useful. If it works, then I would gain a serious edge when facing Madara again," spoke Naruto.

"Even if it gave you access to another tail, it would be worth something," replied Sasuke.

"As long as I could control it," spoke Naruto.

"Who is this guy?" asked Naruto.

"A member of ANBU. He worked with Kakashi during his time in ANBU. I'm sure he'll be more than willing to help," replied Itachi.

"That helps us out on one level. Any other ideas?" asked Sasuke.

"We can talk on the way, we should get going ahead of Madara. He'll likely make way for Konoha as soon as he has recovered," replied Itachi.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded in response. The rest of the camp was put up, and the group continued on their way towards Konoha. The team continued to discuss possible strategies to use against Madara.

"There is one thing we can do. It might be useful to have one immortal to fight another," spoke Nagato.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Wait, you plan on brining _him_ back, hm!?" shouted Deidara.

"If nothing else, we can use him for bait," replied Nagato.

"Who are you guys talking about?" asked Sasuke.

"Hidan. His body was destroyed, though, right? What use could he possibly be?" asked Sasori.

"I know a jutsu that will allow me to restore his body. We just need to find his head," replied Nagato.

"If you insist, but are you sure he'll be willing to help us? He doesn't exactly like you," asked Sasori.

"If memory serves, he openly directed death threats in your direction, hm," spoke Deidara.

"That may be true, but he loves an opportunity to kill through use of his ritual. If he was able to catch Madara within it, that may be of use to us," replied Nagato.

"Even so, he's an immortal. His head will probably pop back on just as easily as his," spoke Sasori.

"Not to mention the question of what do we do with him afterwards is sure to come up," spoke Kisame.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. We need the strongest shinobi we have access to. I'm not going to be of much help in my current state. I won't be able to control all of my bodies; I'll only be able to fight like this," spoke Nagato.

"What about him?" asked Kisame, while pointing at Pein.

"I'm a special case. I use his chakra, but I have my own will within," replied Pein.

"At any time, I can release control of my deva path to its original owner. We'll still be able to coordinate our efforts to some degree, but that would put less strain on me. I couldn't do that with the others. Yahiko is the only one who became a part of me while still alive," explained Nagato.

"So his true name is Yahiko?" asked Kisame.

"Our friend and companion. He contracted a terminal illness several years ago. Making him part of the Pein Rikudou was the only way to save him," replied Konan.

"That gives us two more, I suppose. Even Tsunade might have to jump in on this one," spoke Itachi.

"No, there is one more who may be able to help. I'll ask for his assistance later," replied Nagato.

"How strong is this person, and where do his loyalties lie?" asked Kimimaro.

"He's as strong as one of your sannin. As for his loyalties... you won't need to question either once you see him," replied Nagato.

"We'll take your word for it, as you said, we need the strongest shinobi we have access to. We'll worry about the rest later," replied Naruto.

"I'm glad you understand," spoke Nagato.

"We need to head slightly north to find Hidan," spoke Deidara.

"Alright, let's hurry," spoke Itachi.

The group continued on to the area north of Konoha where Hidan and Kakuzu were ambushed, following their entrance into Hi no Kuni. Deidara led the way to where he believed Hidan was buried.

"It looks like the earth around here has been disturbed. The vegetation is a lot more sparse in this area," spoke Kimimaro.

"Neji," spoke Itachi.

"Byakugan!" shouted Neji. The Hyuga surveyed the area. He looked around several times before locking on to one location.

"There's a chakra signature there; it's very faint," spoke Neji.

"Alright, I'll pull him up. He should recognize me was the leader, and may not be so violent. Deidara, you should probably keep out of sight," spoke Pein.

"Fair enough, hm," replied Deidara.

Pein dug up the area where Neji found the chakra signature. As he got closer, a voice could be heard from below.

"Must be him," spoke Sasori.

"Just a little more," spoke Pein, as he continued. Within a few moments, a lock of hair could be seen. Pein scooped away the last of the dirt, and pulled up Hidan's head. It was terribly scared from Deidara's final attack against him, but Hidan was still able to talk.

"Who are you?" asked Hidan.

"Do you not recognize me?" asked Pein.

"L-leader! What the fuck took you so long!?" shouted Hidan.

"I dig you up personally, and you repay me like this? Would you rather I leave you where you were?" asked Pein.

"Hey, wait! Uh... take it easy, Leader-sama. I'm glad you were able to come here; Jashin-sama himself must have sent you," replied Hidan.

"Better. Looks like you get a second chance. A lot has taken place since you lost to Konoha. I'll explain on the way," spoke Pein.

"What about my body?" asked Hidan.

"I can use a jutsu to give you a new one. We don't have much time, we need to hurry," replied Pein.

The group made their way for Konoha. Pein held on to Hidan's head. Hidan started swearing violently upon seeing Deidara, but calmed down when Pein threatened to drop him. The group arrived in Konoha at nightfall. They explained Nagato and Hidan's entry into the village as necessary, and continued on. Naruto, Nagato, Pein, and Hidan headed to the hospital, while the others continued on their way to the Hokage's tower. When they arrived in Tsunade's office, they explained what had taken place on their mission to intercept Uchiha Madara.

"So, he's on his way here, is he?" asked Tsunade.

"More than likely. At most, he is a couple of days behind us. We need to prepare the village for imminent attack, and recall all high level shinobi to the village at once," spoke Itachi.

"I will do that. To think the situation has gotten this far out of hand..." muttered Tsunade.

"We have some idea of what to do. We're going to allow Naruto access to the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai Tenzo possesses. This may allow him better control over the kyuubi's chakra; hopefully allow him to defeat several of the bijuu on his own," spoke Itachi.

"How much time will this take?" asked Tsunade.

"I can't say for sure, but it's worth trying. Even if he increases his control by a little, it will be of some benefit. On that note, Pein has requested your presence at the hospital," replied Itachi.

"Very well; I shall summon Tenzo to meet us there," spoke Tsunade. The Hokage made her preparations, and sent her signal to Tenzo. Everyone regrouped at the hospital, where Nagato had commenced his Sosei no Jutsu _(Regeneration Technique)_ on Hidan.

"So, this is your true body," spoke Tsunade.

"Tsunade, long time no see," spoke Nagato.

"Seems even you're not invincible. Those burns on your back are rather serious," replied Tsunade.

"They can wait. For the moment, restoring him takes precedence. He'll be of better use in the coming fight," replied Nagato.

"I can treat you while you work, as long as you stay still," spoke Tsunade.

"If that is what you wish. I'm surprised you are bothering at all. I am the one who killed sensei. I would think you would try to kill me before healing me," replied Nagato.

"I didn't say I wouldn't try, but for now, we have to work together, whether I like it or not," spoke Tsunade.

"I see we agree on one point. You should look at Naruto, too. He was injured severely as well," replied Nagato.

"Very well, I will take a look at him first, but first, there is one thing I would like to know. Where did you learn such a jutsu?" asked Tsunade.

"This? This I created on my own after studying many other forms of Iryou Jutsu. This jutsu is a result of that research. I had intended to use such jutsu as a form of redemption for the crimes I've been forced to commit for the sake of my goals," replied Nagato.

"Very well," spoke Tsunade.

"Hey, watch what the fuck you're doing!!" shouted Hidan.

"If I wasn't paying attention, you would be sprouting a second head. Keep still," replied Nagato.

Tsunade made her way to the room Naruto was in. She noted that most of his injuries had been healed, thanks to Kyubi's chakra. His chakra pathways were a little strained, but it was nothing a days rest couldn't fix.

"So I'll be alright by tomorrow morning?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, until then, you should avoid using jutsu of any kind. There is one more thing," spoke Tsunade, "You may come out now."

A man in an ANBU uniform stepped forward, wearing a tiger mask.

"This is the man who possesses the kekkei genkai of the Shodai. Tomorrow morning, I want you working together to put it to good use in preparation for Madara's arrival," spoke Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," replied Naruto.

"You won't need your mask for this one, please reveal yourself... Yamato... refer to him as Yamato for the time being," spoke Tsunade.

Tenzo did as requested, and removed his mask for Naruto. The two shook hands as Tsunade left on her way to take another look at Nagato. By the time she had returned, Nagato was working on Hidan's right shoulder.

"That jutsu does seem to work rather fast," spoke Tsunade.

"The speed of the jutsu depends on the amount of chakra. A person with a high amount of chakra, and the necessary control to utilize it fully would be able to regenerate an entire body within an hour. Due to my weakened state, it will take me the rest of the day to finish reconstructing Hidan's body. You said want wanted to look at my burns, right?" asked Nagato.

"Right. You should probably wait until I'm finished healing you before continuing on Hidan," replied Tsunade.

"Hai, that would be wise," replied Nagato, "I would hate to mess up his arm and give him wings by mistake."

"You could give me wings?" asked Hidan.

"They wouldn't function; they'd just be dead weight without the nervous system to control them," replied Nagato.

"Damn, I could better deliver Jashin's judgment with wings," muttered Hidan.

"Hidan... shut the fuck up, or I'll plant you back in the hole I found you in," shouted Nagato.

"Bah... teme..." muttered Hidan.

"If I could kill you... sorry, Tsunade, his constant complaining is starting to wear on my nerves," spoke Nagato. He pulled off his shirt to reveal the burns covering his back. Tsunade went to work healing them. After about a half hour, Nagato was healed. He was permanently scarred, but would be okay otherwise.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama," spoke Nagato.

"Just for the sake of our temporary alliance. Now, before you continue with your patient, I would like to know more about one more thing. I was told there is one more person you wish to enlist to aid us against Madara," spoke Tsunade.

"Ah, yes. I'll bring him forth. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" shouted Nagato. A small team of ANBU showed themselves immediately upon hearing Nagato using a jutsu. When the smoke cleared, a chameleon roughly twice the size of a person appeared.

"A chameleon?" asked Tsunade.

"No, the person I spoke of is riding inside. You can come out now," spoke Nagato.

A man crawled out through the mouth of the chameleon. The group there had a look of shock across their faces.

"It can't be..." muttered Tsunade.

Madara went on the move, after giving the bijuu enough time to recover, and made his way for his next target, Amegakure no Sato. At daybreak, he made his way for the center of the village, easily slipping past the guards along the border. As the sun broke the horizon, Madara appeared at the top of Pein's tower, drawing the attention of all those nearby.

"Is there someone up there?" asked one man.

"Lord Pein? No... this person looks different..." muttered another.

"People of Amegakure no Sato! Your god, Pein, is no more!! He opposed me in battle, and now, you will all pay the price for his arrogance!!" shouted Madara.

"What is he talking about? No one could defeat Lord Pein!!" shouted one man.

"That's right! Pein-sama has never lost a single battle!!" shouted a kunoichi.

"Who do you think you are!?" shouted another kunoichi.

"Who do I think I am? Who do you think you are? I'm the one who's going to build a new world... upon the ashes of the old! In the past, many wars were settled here. Today, a new war will begin here! Kinjutsu: Bijuu Bakuha! _(Forbidden Technique: Tailed-Beast Blast)_" shouted Madara.

The bijuu appeared around Madara, and began charging their chakra onto one point. Madara leaped back, as the orb of concentrated chakra glowed bright in the sky. The people around Pein's tower could only stare at the incredible sight. They appeared as deer caught in headlights. The orb glowed with an intensity that could match the sun's. Then, within seconds, the orb compressed itself into a single point, and fired down in a blast through Pein's tower. A loud explosion could be heard as fire erupted from every single opening within the tower. The faces at the top of the tower spewed fire, scorching the nearby structures. The ground in the area began to shake, and the tower began to collapse. Those who were too close were incinerated in the fire erupted from the tower. Those left alive and able to run did so, trying to escape the debris tossed up from the fallen tower. The building collapsed into a pile of rubble, smoke, and fire.

"Let us begin a new era of war! One in which the strong will be able to thrive!!" shouted Madara, "Kinjutsu: Bijuu Bakuha!"

The bijuu gathered again to repeat the attack. This time, the jutsu cut through the taller of the structures nearest to where Pein's tower stood. Multiple explosions rocked the area as the surrounding towers began to fall, sending the people of the village into panic. The higher level shinobi of the village took up arms, and prepared their counter attack.

"Joro Senbon!!" shouted a group of Ame-nin. Several umbrellas were sent into the air, and began raining down senbon upon Madara.

"This tired old trick?" muttered Madara, "Katon: Kari no Jutsu!" The fire Madara shot from his palms torched the umbrellas, ending the senbon attack. The attacking group of Ame-nin were merely using the umbrellas as a distraction, and had focused on approaching Madara from behind. The group targeted Madara, and prepared their strongest jutsu.

"Suiton: Kantsuuga Bakuha no Jutsu! _(Water Release: Piercing Fang Blast Technique)_" shouted one group of jonin. A series of tendrils of water with sharpened ends made their way towards Madara. The tendrils split off into multiple branches as they neared their target. Kawazaki, under Madara's control, took the hit for the one controlling him. The tendrils ended up going through his body, and fell just short of striking Madara.

"Raiton: Senseirijin no Jutsu! _(Lightning Release: Cluster Blades Technique)_" shouted another group of jonin. The group launched several orbs of lightning chakra towards Madara. The orbs burst open, sending out a shower of small blades. The nanabi flew down, and absorbed the attack, allowing the blades to become lodged in her wings.

"Fuuton: Kasetsudan no Jutsu! _(Wind Release: Swirling Cutter Technique)_" shouted a third group of jonin. Several vortexes formed from the jonin, and made their way for Madara. Within the swirling columns of wind were blades of wind chakra. Madara summoned the gobi to deal with the jutsu. A swing of its wings deflected the attack, leaving Madara unharmed. The group of jonin could only stare in awe at the power of the beasts before them.

"Oh, so that was your game? Distract me with those senbon, and then hope to hit me with those jutsu? Interesting. It works in concept, but it's pointless to use against me," spoke Madara.

A shower of kunai, senbon, shuriken, and other weapons were sent in Madara's direction. Madara stared at the approaching weapons with a face showing his level of annoyance.

"I grow tired of this," spoke Madara. The bijuu surrounding Madara deflected all of the incoming weapons. The jonin meant their weapons as a distraction, buying time for their next jutsu. The jonin gathered into one group, and began making several sets of hand seals. The jonin focused their chakra onto one point as they were making their hand seals.

"Ninpou: Tsuu no Boureruran! _(Ninja Art: Raging Storm of Pain)_" shouted the jonin. The combined chakra unleashed a blast of lightning, wind, and rain. The wind was strong enough to peel the skin of a person in the path of the attack. The lightning could create severe burns both inside and out of anyone caught in the attack. The water was as small as blades, and could easily go through a person. Madara turned his focus to the attack, a look of surprise going across his face.

"My my, we are quite the inventive ones, aren't we? It's been fun, but playtime is over! Ninpou: Ka no Saiketsu! _(Ninja Art: Judgment of Fire)_" shouted Madara. The Uchiha Clan founder gathered his chakra, along with the chakra of the nanabi and gobi. The fire chakras of the gobi and Madara combined with wind chakra from the nanabi to form a swirling stream of fire so hot as to cause fatal burns to anyone near the blast. The stream cut through the jutsu of the attacking jonins, and wiped all of them out so quick that not a single one had time to scream out in pain. The stream continued past the jonin and damaged another tower, destroying its base, and causing it to fall. The villagers remaining in the area continued to run from Madara, grateful for the time the sacrificed jonin bought for them. The villagers hid themselves within an underground network of tunnels below the village. By the time Madara had defeated the attacking jonin, most of the villagers had already hidden themselves. Those escorting the elderly and disabled were the only ones left. The remaining jonin were covering them, ready to sacrifice themselves if need be.

"So noble. It's a shame to wipe out such honorable men, but such is the cost of a world of war. Only the strongest can survive. The weak are meant to die off. This will be the way of my new world. Kinjutsu: Bijuu Bakuha!" shouted Madara. The bijuu with Madara cut another swath of destruction through the village, killing all in the path of the blast. Multiple towers came crashing down, killing those who were not killed instantly by the blast. Madara continued his attack, destroying most of the remaining structures. He made sure to level the area where Pein's tower was located. By the time Madara had finished, the village was in ruins. The only prominent structure remaining was the tower used by Hanzo. It is scared from Pein's war, as well as Madara's attacks, but was still standing. There were several villagers barely holding onto life, struggling to pull themselves from the debris of the destroyed village. Madara saw a young kunoichi struggling to get herself free. She was the age of the typical academy graduate in Konoha, presumably a genin. Madara walked over to the struggling girl and bent down to look her in the eye.

"You cling to life, even knowing that it will be taken from you. Your legs have already been crushed. The blood trickling out of your mouth suggests internal injuries. But you continue all the same, don't you?" asked Madara.

The girl pulled out a hidden kunai, and threw it at Madara. The blade streaked past Madara, making a small cut on his face. Within seconds, the cut healed itself.

"Oh, still some fight left, eh? Boldly fighting on your last breath. That determination might be useful in the world I'm trying to create. Care to join me? I could make you stronger, putting that strong will of yours to good use," asked Madara.

"I would never betray my village, or Pein-sama like that!!" shouted the kunoichi.

"You would rather die, then join me?" asked Madara.

"I would!!" shouted the kunoichi, as she threw another kunai at Madara. The Uchiha caught the blade, and made to throw it through the girls head.

"With my strength, this blade would crack your head open like the shell of a nut; however, I've decided to let you live for now. If you said you were going to join me, I'd have killed you on the spot. There is no room for the faint of heart, willing to change sides to save their cowardly hides," spoke Madara.

Madara pulled the girl from the rubble, and used his chakra to heal her injuries. He picked her up by her left arm, and brought her up to stare into his eyes.

"I advise you to run. I won't hold back now, in case you may allow the passions of youth to force you into doing something foolish..." spoke Madara. He stared deep into her eyes, burning the image of the Sharingan into them. Madara set the girl down and watched as she ran off. She opened up an access hatch and joined the others below the village.

"I suppose I could follow her, and wipe them all out, but then there would be no one to fight in the future. I'll let them run for now... but they had better be stronger the next time they dare challenge me," muttered Madara to himself, as he walked into Hanzo's old tower. Madara looked around. The interior of the tower was kept in perfect condition. It appeared as though someone performed regular maintenance on the building, even though it had not been occupied for many years.

"_He shows his respect for his former enemies in strange ways. That Pein was a rather interesting case. I shall enjoy facing him again,"_ Madara thought to himself. Madara made his way to the top of the tower, and looked out to the ruined village.

"This will be fine for the final battlefield. I can destroy Konoha at any time. If I bring them here, they may have better time to prepare. I would hate for this to not be a challenge on some level. After their spirits are crushed in defeat, I'll burn their village down into the ground. It's time for it to begin, a new era of war, where those like myself will be able to thrive once again!" shouted Madara. The Uchiha summoned a messenger bird, and prepared a note for Konoha, informing them of his location and of his intentions. Madara sent the bird on his way, and began to meditate, thinking of ways to deal with the shinobi that would be sent his way.

In Konoha, Tsunade and the ANBU with her were in shock at the person who crawled his way out of Nagato's chameleon, which disappeared once the man was clear of it. The man stood up, and tried to shake off some of the slime covering his body.

"Uh... that was rough... and I hide in the stomach of mountain frogs..." muttered the man.

"Jiraiya!!" shouted Tsunade. For the first time in her life, Tsunade caught the toad sannin in a crushing hug, and kissed him on the cheek. She put her head in his chest and began to cry, forgetting about the slime covering her body.

"It's nice to see you again, Tsunade," replied Jiraiya.

"We were told that you had died," spoke Tsunade.

"I thought I was gone, too. I had no idea Nagato here had an interest in keeping me alive. He seemed more intent on making sure I was dead to the world, rather than actually being dead," explained Jiraiya.

"I had to make it convincing; you wouldn't feel any pain if you felt my actions were a ruse. I had to make it as convincing as possible. I had no idea if that toad saw or not. I made sure to make it seem as though the drainage system of my village had sent him on his way for his grave. Really, it was just me opening an access hatch, and pulling his body from the stream," explained Nagato.

"I was rather surprised to see him down there, not that I had much time to reminisce. I fell unconscious within seconds of seeing his face. I thought for sure it was a dream. When I woke up, I found my arm was reattached. It took a while for him to heal my throat. Even now, it's a little hard to speak," replied Jiriaya.

"You should rest, sensei, you've been through a lot. You should consider yourself lucky; I had no intention of bringing you back here. I figured your presence would be helpful in the coming battle. That is the only reason you are here," spoke Nagato.

"Are there others you have done this to?" asked Tsunade.

"It would be pointless to deny it, I suppose... hai, there are several others. They live on an island surrounded by a barrier close to Mizu no Kuni. This island is where my summons reside. They maintain order on this island, ruling in my place. The families of several shinobi I've been forced to kill over the years live there. I did this to create the illusion of pain. If those still 'living' thought everyone was dead, they would understand and learn from the experience. Pain created the respect given to me in my village. You may be motivated to call it fear, but my people do not fear my presence when I walk among them. They bow their heads and salute. This is the kind of world I had hoped to create," explained Nagato.

"With you as its leader?" asked Tsunade.

"No; I have not the ego nor desire to rule the world. I merely wish to bring an end to the conflicts that almost destroyed my homeland and spawned the circumstances of my life thus far. Those not killed in the final war for peace would choose a leader for their own lands. Pain and fear would prevent new wars. Peace and prosperity through strength of will would breed respect amongst the different shinobi villages. Do you understand now, Tsunade?" asked Nagato.

"I understand your dream comes at the cost of many innocent people. The means do not justify the ends," replied Tsunade.

"But such means are necessary. That is their justification; there simply is no other way," spoke Nagato.

"How close-minded of you. There are several options available to bring forth such a world. Such sacrifices are not necessary," replied Tsunade.

"Are you so sure? Small sacrifices might stave off conflict for a short period of time, but the kind of horror brought on by my plan would end such conflict for years to come," spoke Nagato.

"Now isn't the time to be discussing the validity of your plans, Nagato. If we must discuss something, it should be what we plan to do about Uchiha Madara," spoke Jiraiya.

"He's right. So far, our best bet is to use Uzumaki Naruto as the lead attacker. If he is able to unlock the full power of the kyuubi, he would be the best line of defense against the bijuu protecting Madara. With them distracted by Naruto, the rest of the group could focus their efforts on bringing down Madara. We should use Uzumaki to deal with the strongest of the beasts, since he would be best suited to fighting them. Your jonin and my men should be able to take care of the lower demons. We were able to defeat them all once at some point. It shouldn't take much effort to do so again," explained Nagato.

"And what if Naruto isn't able to tap into the full power of the kyuubi?" asked Tsunade.

"We send our strongest in a group with Naruto to take care of the higher level demons. Jiraiya and myself should be able to do that, along with maybe two or three of your jonin. The remaining shinobi would take care of Madara and the lower bijuu. It would be best if one of the other members of the Uchiha Clan engaged Madara. Using both would be preferred. They would be able to rid Madara of the advantages given to him through the Sharingan. The other members of the second group can deal with the lower demons," replied Nagato.

"What about me?" asked Hidan.

"You could backup the Uchiha Clansmen. One immortal against another sounds like a sound strategy to me. That's why I bothered to bring you back," replied Nagato.

"How do you know I won't just turn against you? I would get more sacrifices that way," spoke Hidan.

"Oh? What better a sacrifice to your cult than one of the strongest shinobi in the history of our world. Would you pass up such an opportunity?" asked Nagato.

"Bah, you have a point. But there's no guarantees about what happens after we've taken him down," replied Hidan.

"We'll worry about that later. I need to finish reconstructing your body. Perhaps you should ask your Jashin about making sure I have enough time to do so before Madara's arrival?" asked Nagato.

"Don't fuck around with me! Just fucking get it done!" shouted Hidan.

"I swear, I'm going to plant you back in the ground when this is over," muttered Nagato. He resumed his reconstruction of Hidan's body, moving onto Hidan's other arm.

"I'll rest when I'm finished with him. Until then, keep whatever guards you need here, and leave me to finish my task," spoke Nagato.

Tsunade nodded, as she and Jiraiya left. A squad of ANBU were left to keep an eye on Nagato and Hidan. The sannin walked off to where Naruto and Tenzo were. They found that Naruto was already fast asleep, and Tenzo had left.

"He'll need all the rest he can get. Hopefully he'll have enough time to learn how to draw on the kyuubi's chakra. Any edge we can get will help. Nagato's plan sounds like it has a chance. Madara will likely arrive sometime during the day tomorrow. We should make sure to get plenty of rest ourselves," spoke Tsunade.

"We should. I need a shower after traveling in that chameleon. Looks like your a mess yourself," spoke Jiraiya.

"I suppose I do, don't I? Fair enough. Make sure you're ready for tomorrow; if you lose, I'll kill you myself," replied Tsunade.

"You being one of the three able to kill me, I suppose I should make sure I don't add a fourth. Later, Tsunade," spoke Jiraiya. The two parted ways, leaving Tsunade to wander the streets of Konoha alone. She tried her best to hide it, but tears were rolling out of her eyes. Tears of joy that she had been reunited with one of the most important people in her life.

The night passed by quickly for all. Despite high tensions amongst those knowing of the coming battle, everyone slept through the whole night. The only ones who did not get much sleep that night were the ANBU set to guard Hidan and Nagato. Nagato finished regenerating Hidan's body late that night, and quickly fell asleep. Hidan was snoring next to him. The ANBU on guard made it a point to find Hidan some clothes as soon as possible. Naruto awoke in his hospital bed in a room bearing someone he hadn't seen in a while. Someone he was sure he would never see again. Naruto had a look of confusion on his face. He seemed convinced he was dreaming, and tried to wake himself, only to realize he wasn't dreaming. His sensei sat in a chair, sleeping away, as if he hadn't miraculously come back from the dead.

"Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto.

"Huh... who's an ero-sennin?" muttered Jiraiya, as he awoke to see Naruto. "Oh, hey brat, long time no see."

"Ero-sennin!!" shouted Naruto, as he flew off the bed, and gave Jiraiya a quick, yet somewhat crushing hug.

"Damn, kid, either you've gotten stronger, or I've gotten weaker," spoke Jiraiya, as he freed himself from Naruto's grasp.

"I thought for sure you were dead," spoke Naruto.

"You're not the only one. Turns out, Nagato didn't have the heart to kill his old sensei after all. To make a long story short, he pulled me away from the brink of death and brought me back here," explained Jiraiya.

"It''s good to see you again. Are you planning on fighting with us against Madara?" asked Naruto.

"Of course; can't miss out on a good fight. Besides, if I become a hero of the village, the young girls might just come crawling to me," spoke Jiraiya, with a lecherous grin crossing his face.

"_Yep, that's him," _thought Naruto.

"_No doubt in my mind,"_ replied Kyubi.

"Oh, Naruto, it seems you are awake," spoke Tenzo, as he entered the room.

"Yamato-san, I am ready to begin our training," spoke Naruto.

"Very well. Let's head for the nearest training grounds. We don't have much time," replied Yamato.

"Go ahead, we'll have plenty of time to catch up later," spoke Jiraiya.

Naruto and nodded, and headed out. He took a quick stop by his home in the Uchiha compound to gather some supplies, including a fresh change of clothes. He and Tenzo made their way for the nearest training field. Sasuke and Itachi were using the field, hard at work on honing their skills before Madara's attack.

"Hey Sasuke, Itachi nii-san," spoke Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto, it seems you are out of the hospital. Getting in some quick training before Madara's arrival?" asked Sasuke.

"That's the plan. I want to be as prepared as possible," replied Naruto.

"I figured as much. Tsunade-sama already set out a plan for us to follow. She wanted me to inform you as soon as possible, in case she doesn't get the chance to tell you herself. If you are able to gain full access to Kyubi's chakra, you are to go in and take on the higher level bijuu. The jonin of the village, as well as the former Akatsuki members, will engage the lower level bijuu, allowing Itachi, Hidan, and myself to confront Madara, Sharingan versus Sharingan, immortal versus immortal," explained Sasuke.

"Sounds like it would work. It's basic, but effective. What if I am unable to gain full access to Kyubi's chakra?" asked Naruto.

"In that case, you will still go after the higher level bijuu, but you will have the support of Nagato, Jiraiya, and Neji. The rest of the plan remains the same," replied Sasuke.

"Makes sense. We should keep most of our resources geared towards dealing with Madara. If he falls, then the bijuu will be free of his control, putting an immediate end this," spoke Naruto.

"We know. We have to keep checks on the bijuu, though. Madara will likely manipulate them to cover himself, knowing he's the primary target. Since we have a rough idea of how he'll fight, that gives us some kind of advantage. As for the reducing the collateral damage, we have a network of shinobi set up to let us know as soon as Madara approaches the village. We should have enough time to gather whatever supplies we need and meet him outside of the village. For the most part, we should be able to keep the fight out of the village. The civilians and genin are already being evacuated to reduce casualties, should the battle draw too near the village," explained Sasuke.

"That's good. It would be difficult trying to protect everyone while fighting Madara. Are the village chunin staying to participate in the fight?" asked Naruto.

"As emergency backup support only; only jonin will we sent to confront Madara directly," replied Sasuke.

"I see," spoke Naruto.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright. We can beat this guy. We've been to Hell and back over the years. You really think we won't pull out of this one?" asked Sasuke.

"You mouth says one thing, but your eyes say another. Your just as worried about Sakura as I am about Hinata," replied Naruto.

"Yeah... it would be a lie if I were to say I wasn't worried about her. She will be on the medic squads to take care of any injuries we may, and probably will, sustain. She's an expert at what she does, but I am concerned," spoke Sasuke.

"She'll be fine, both her and Hinata. They're fine shinobi. Maybe we're worrying over nothing after all," replied Naruto.

"I wouldn't say that. Well, true, your girlfriends will be fine without you guys having to cover for them and all, but your concern can be motivation to help you succeed. That's one way to look at it, anyway," spoke Itachi.

"I don't suppose there is anyone in particular you're looking out for, eh Itachi nii-san?" asked Naruto.

"My fellow ANBU will be participating in the strike against Madara. Many are my close friends, so you could say that I am worried about them," replied Itachi.

"They're all tough; they wouldn't have made it into ANBU is they weren't. I wouldn't worry about them too much," spoke Sasuke.

"I'm in the same boat as you guys, I know I don't need to worry about them, but I can't help it all the same," replied Itachi.

"We'll be fine, Itachi," spoke Tenzo, "You know we're a tough bunch to deal with. No one who has faced all of us together has lived to tell the tale."

"Ah, your right, Tenzo," replied Itachi.

"Tenzo?" asked Naruto.

"I was to be addressed as Yamato while training Naruto," spoke Tenzo.

"Oh, my apologies, Yamato. I'm just used to calling you that, that's all," replied Itachi.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that, Yamato-san," spoke Naruto.

"See to it that you do, not that it matters that much. I doubt you'll turn traitor and reveal my identity to others. You already know the identity of one ANBU, I suppose knowing that of another won't bring trouble to us. All the same, continue to address me as Yamato for the time being," replied Tenzo.

"No problem," replied Naruto.

"So... another ANBU, eh? They always make sure to give us competent instructors, don't they?" asked Sasuke.

"It feels odd saying that. We're jonin, and yet we still need 'training.' I guess it's funny how things work out," replied Naruto.

"Everyone still needs to train, even the Hokage. There's always something new to learn as well. Should you become Hokage one day, it would be in your best interests to keep that in mind," spoke Itachi.

"Naturally. I didn't plan on slacking off once I made it to the top. I plan to continue soaring higher and higher," replied Naruto.

"Good, because you better believe I'll be chasing you all the way, Naruto," replied Sasuke.

"Heh, you know what, after this is all over, I'd say we're long overdo for a little sparring session," spoke Naruto.

"Is that a challenge? I'll be glad to take it head on," replied Sasuke.

"There you go, you have some more motivation to make it out of this conflict alive," spoke Itachi.

"You know, after we're done with each other, we should try taking on these two in a tag-team match. Taking on ANBU would make for a good workout," spoke Sasuke.

"I like how you think," replied Naruto.

"That sounds like fun. It's been a while since I've put those two in their place. How about it, Yamato?" asked Itachi.

"Sure, why not?" replied Tenzo.

"Put us in our place? We almost beat you the last time we came at you together, and I remember giving you a good run for your money while we were out training," spoke Sasuke.

"Okay, so maybe you got in a couple lucky hits every now and then. You know, that last we fought, the only reason why you had me cornered was because my vision was messed up from my Sharingan. I'd like to see you do that again, now that I have my eyesight back," replied Itachi.

"Alright, after this is over, we're going to have a battle royale, the four of us," spoke Naruto.

"You got that right!" shouted Sasuke.

"_What did I do to get tangled up in this?"_ Tenzo thought to himself.

"Now that that's settled, it's time to begin training. Yamato-san, could you stand still for a moment? I need to use my jutsu to obtain your kekkei genkai," spoke Naruto.

"Of course. Out of curiosity, will I notice anything?" asked Tenzo.

"Oh, you'll notice a bright light and an odd tingling sensation, but it goes away pretty quickly," spoke Itachi.

"He used it on you?" asked Tenzo.

"That's how I got the Sharingan," replied Naruto.

"Right, very well, go ahead, Naruto-san," spoke Tenzo.

"Okay!" shouted Naruto, as he began making a series of hand seals.

"Ninpou: Kekkei Genkai Heigou!" A red chakra emerged from Naruto, and enveloped Tenzo. There was a quick flash, as something appeared to be pulled off Tenzo, and mixed into the chakra. The chakra form then returned to Naruto, and entered into his body.

"Hmm... well, what's a basic jutsu you have so I can see if this worked right?" asked Naruto.

"A basic jutsu... okay, I have one. Mokuton: Henge!" shouted Tenzo. Wood appeared and surrounded Yamato, taking the form of Itachi. The form solidified, surrounding Tenzo in a wooden Itachi suit.

"Easy enough, right?" asked Tenzo.

"Not bad. Looks like that form would be able to take more punishment than a standard henge, and it could also mask one's scent if done right," replied Naruto.

"This is true. With enough chakra this form could become rather sturdy. Now, you try," spoke Tenzo, as he dissolved the form of Itachi covering him.

"Very well. Mokuton: Henge!" shouted Naruto. Wood appeared around Naruto, and solidified into the form of Sasori.

"Not bad, I could have some fun with this," spoke Naruto.

"Sasori... this would be the ideal jutsu for disguising yourself as him," replied Sasuke.

"That's the one who uses kugutsu no jutsu, right? He asked for my help in rebuilding one of his puppets before," spoke Tenzo.

"This would be the ideal kekkei genkai for a kugutsu user. Maybe I should consider transferring it to Sasori," spoke Naruto.

"You can do that?" asked Tenzo.

"I did something similar to repair Sasuke and Itachi's eyes after they awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan," replied Naruto.

"I see. It's up to you on that one, though, I suppose I did have some kind of pride in being the only holder of Shodai-sama's kekkei genkai," spoke Tenzo.

"I wouldn't worry about it; he seems to enjoy making them by hand too much to probably want it, anyway. Now then, how do I use this kekkei genkai to control the power of Kyubi?" asked Naruto.

"The trick is in that necklace. You need to channel mokuton chakra through it. If you mix in the kyuubi's chakra, it should act as a conduit for control," spoke Tenzo.

"I see... it's a good thing I worked on my chakra control through my development of the rasengan. I guess I should give it a go, and see what happens. You guys should probably give me a little space, just in case I start to lose control. I take it you will be able to do something if that happens?" asked Naruto.

"Hai, that's part of why we're doing this together. Don't worry about losing control, just focus," replied Tenzo.

"Alright, here I go," spoke Naruto. Kyubi's chakra began emerging. The necklace Naruto had on underneath his outfit began to glow. Naruto had made it to his one-tailed form. The chakra continued to emerge, leading to the emergence of the second and third tails.

"Okay, I'm going to try to access the fourth without using my Mangekyou to control it. Keep a careful eye on me from here on out Yamato-san," spoke Naruto, as he resumed focus on what he was doing. Tenzo nodded in response. Naruto pulled out the fourth tail, and held it for a moment, waiting to see what would happen. His eyes remained in their kitsune form. Naruto found he no longer needed to use the Sharingan to control Kyubi's chakra. Naruto attempted to draw out the fifth tail. Soon the sixth. Naruto found he had to increase his focus for the seventh. At this time, he was glowing a bright red. The intensity of the chakra could be felt throughout all of Konoha. Several shinobi on guard duty headed for the location of Naruto, worried that Madara had arrived. They watched in astonishment as Naruto continued to dig deeper into Kyubi's chakra. Naruto increased his concentration to the max to draw out the eighth tail. He held steady at eight to see what would happen next.

"I'm alright. This power... it's... amazing. I feel stronger than I ever have, and because of the control through this necklace, I'm not experiencing any of the side effects like I did before," spoke Naruto.

"Impressive, Naruto. I see now just how much your control has increased since you were young, trying to make a little fireball. Now look at you," spoke Itachi.

"I know; I'm not that kid anymore," replied Naruto. The jinchuuriki began to focus more in an attempt to draw out the final tail. At this point, the seal the Yondaime Hokage placed on Naruto began to glow. Naruto continued in his attempt to draw out the final tail, but was unable to do so.

"_Kit, it seems this seal won't allow any more of my chakra through. I can see a very strong barrier in here, blocking my presence from passing through. Looks like as long as that seal is in place, it's impossible to draw out the last of my chakra,"_ spoke Kyubi.

"I see..." muttered Naruto.

"What do you mean? Can you draw out the last tail?" asked Tenzo.

"No, that is not possible. It seems I'm limited to eight, due to tou-san's seal," replied Naruto.

"Understood. Seems like we'll be using our second plan of attack. Do your best to grow accustomed to using that form for a little while, then rest up, so you'll be ready for Madara's arrival," spoke Tenzo.

"Hai," replied Naruto, as he began working through several of his jutsu to see what his eight-tailed form could do.

In the Hokage's tower, a messenger bird appeared. It bore a design not seen often amongst the birds flying in and out of the tower.

"What markings are these?" asked one of workers.

"It's from Amegakure. We haven't received a message from them since the last time their village hosted the chunin exams. It's a priority message for the Hokage; I'll get it to her," replied a second worker, as he removed the message from the bird. The man made his way for Tsunade's office and was allowed entry.

"Tsunade-sama, there is a priority message to you from Amegakure," spoke the man.

"Amegakure!?" shouted Tsunade. She took the message, unsealed it, and looked it over.

"That is all, you may leave," spoke Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," replied the man as he walked out.

"ANBU!!" shouted Tsunade. A kunoichi in a cat-like mask appeared.

"Gather Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Tenzo, Jiraiya, and the former Akatsuki members!" shouted Tsunade.

"Hai!" replied the ANBU member. Over the next several minutes, those Tsunade requested appeared before her. By this time it was late in the day. The group was still on alert for Madara's arrival. They were under the impression Madara had been spotted approaching the village.

"Is Uchiha Madara on his way here?" asked Nagato.

"He is not; he won't be attacking Konoha," replied Tsunade.

"How do you know this?" asked Sasori.

Tsunade pulled out the message from Amegakure.

"This came from your village, Nagato. It's a message from Madara. He wishes for us to meet him there," replied Tsunade.

"He wishes to turn my village into a battlefield!?" shouted Nagato.

"The last part of this message is for you..." spoke Tsunade, as she handed it over to Nagato.

The man who had led Akatsuki and took over Amegakure, all with a straight face, began showing a pour of emotion that hadn't appeared since he was a child.

"He... he didn't... he couldn't have..." muttered Nagato, as he dropped the scroll on the floor. Konan picked it up, wondering what could have brought such a reaction from the man she had known since they were children.

"No..." muttered Konan, tears falling from her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Uchiha Madara has destroyed Amegakure no Sato, and killed most of their high level shinobi," spoke Tsunade.

"That's... impossible... the destruction of an entire hidden village!?" shouted Naruto.

"You should know just what kind of power he has, being one who controls a part of that power," spoke Itachi.

Nagato's eyes were full of pain, which slowly turned to anger. He began shaking his fists, his chakra started to boil over.

"Madara!!!" shouted Nagato, his voice followed by a wave of chakra that shook the surrounding area, drawing the attention of the ANBU nearby.

"Nagato..." muttered Konan.

"This... this is exactly what I wanted to prevent... everything I did was to protect our village... and now... I've failed in the one duty every leader has..." muttered Nagato.

"There are survivors. We can rebuild the village. The only way we can do this is if we stand against Madara and defeat him," spoke Konan.

"You're right, of course. We need to ready ourselves," replied Nagato, regaining his composure.

"This just means we'll have time to prepare; we won't have to worry about being caught off guard," spoke Konan.

"She's right about that, but we also lose the advantage we have in fighting on familiar ground," replied Jiraiya.

"This is true for you, but I know my village better than anyone. I'm sure you noticed the network of pipes running throughout my village. That is where the villagers most likely are. I doubt he was able to destroy it. If memory serves, you used part of it during our fight, sensei," spoke Nagato.

"So, that was meant to be used in dealing with an attack on the village. We should at least be able to approach the village without being detected," replied Jiraiya.

"Correct. The network spans out far past the borders of the village. I will take us to the nearest entry point upon our entry into Ame no Kuni," spoke Nagato.

"Alright then, when do we begin our assault?" asked Sasuke.

"Morning. Gather your supplies, and get as much rest as you can. I will see to it that the other members of the team are made aware of this. I'll be required to keep a sufficient force here to guard the village against a surprise attack, but this shouldn't be much of an issue for you. Prepare yourselves," spoke Tsunade.

"We will. We're not going to lose against this guy. I wouldn't be able to be the future Hokage if I fell against this guy," spoke Naruto.

"There you go with that enthusiasm again," spoke Itachi.

The group headed out to their homes, and prepared their supplies for their mission. Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke had a grand meal prepared for them by Mikoto. Nagato, his Deva Path, and Konan had a meal and a moment of silence for those lost in their village. Deidara and Sasori shared Kisame and Hidan's company. Hidan almost seemed to be amused when he was told about Kakuzu's fate, though at the same time, he did show some signs of respect for his fallen partner. The jonin joining in on the fight prepared themselves as well, gathering their best weapons and tools for the upcoming battle. Kakashi visited the memorial, saying his peace to Obito before heading off to sleep. That night, the shinobi of Konoha not assigned to guard duty slept soundly throughout the night. The next morning, the team headed for Amegakure assembled at the main gate of Konoha. The team consisted of Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Nagato and the rest of the former Akatsuki members, Kakashi, Gai, Neji, Zabuza, Haku, Kimimaro, Jiraiya, and Tenzo.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" asked Jiraiya.

"Hai," replied everyone.

"I wish I could join you on this one," spoke Tsunade.

"Your place is here, Tsunade-hime," spoke Nagato, "You need to be here for your village."

"I know. Be careful, all of you," replied Tsunade.

"We'll be back before you can miss us," spoke Naruto.

"Let's go!" shouted Itachi.

The group disappeared quickly, leaving Tsunade by herself at the main gate. She dwelled on the events that had taken place, thinking over everything, wondering if she had made the right decisions. She walked back to her office in silence, praying for the success of those she sent out.

The team out of Konoha took a couple days to make it into Ame no Kuni. They noticed no signs of traps set up by Madara, though they kept a careful eye out for any such traps.

"We're nearing the entrance to the tunnel system below the village. We'll be making our way for the center of the village. Everyone, keep close. There are several dead ends and traps meant to catch opposing shinobi, many of which I set up personally. Keep aware of your surroundings," spoke Nagato.

"Wouldn't we be in a bad spot if he came down here after us, hm?" asked Deidara.

"I doubt he could figure out the tunnel network so easily, even with the Sharingan, though I doubt he's ignorant of its existence. It's not too unlikely that he's expecting us to enter through the tunnel network. We'll split up into our teams, and meet up at the junction point below Hanzo's tower," spoke Nagato.

"What makes you think he's there?" asked Sasori.

"The seal used on the message sent to us was Hanzo's. The only place he could have found it was within his old tower. I'm sure he intended us to know his location," replied Nagato.

"He really does want us to come to him, doesn't he?" asked Naruto.

"That much I am sure of. I'll lead the team heading after the high level bijuu. Deva path will lead the group taking on Madara. Konan will lead the group taking on the lower level bijuu," explained Nagato.

Everyone nodded in response.

"Do you think I would be able to sneak in via the skies?" asked Deidara.

"I wouldn't; the nanabi and the gobi would tear you apart if you were detected. He's likely using them to keep his eyes on the skies," replied Nagato.

"I see, hm," replied Deidara.

"Let's get going, we can't keep him waiting," spoke Naruto.

Nagato lead the group to a lightly forested area. There were no signs of anything leading to a tunnel system in the area. Neji used the byakugan in an attempt to find it, but found himself unable to see it.

"This is where the start of the tunnel system is," spoke Nagato.

"I see no sign of any such system," replied Neji.

"You shouldn't; it's set so that it would be impossible to detect. The actual entrance is several meters below us. It's left closed so informants would not be able to use it for entry or escape," spoke Nagato.

"Clever, but how would you get your villagers out in case of an emergency?" asked Naruto.

"There's a seal that allows me to uncover it. It's coded to my chakra, as well as Konans. Only those with access to our chakra can activate the seal. I have tags with our chakra that can be used to unlock the seals. Konan distributed them to those who were my commanders in my assault on Hanzo's Amegakure. I can also use these tags to find where they are at any time, should they try to betray me. It seems most were killed by Madara. I can sense a few in the tunnels," explained Nagato.

"How can you sense something like that?" asked Sasori.

"The tags have embedded within them a piece of the same material that Nagato's chakra receivers are made of," replied Konan.

"You really do plan ahead. I taught you well," spoke Jiraiya.

"I'll credit you with that much, sensei," replied Nagato, and he placed his hands into a seal. The ground in front of the group began to rise. A large column of dirt stood above the entrance to Amegakure no Sato's tunnel network.

"Follow me," spoke Nagato, as he leaped down into the tunnel. The others followed. The column of dirt fell back into place, hiding the entrance once again. The tunnel itself was relatively dark, though it appeared to brighten slightly as the group walked through it. The tunnel was wide enough for three average size people to walk down it side by side.

"Where is this light coming from?" asked Haku.

"This lining is made of a material sensitive to chakra. It lights up when exposed to chakra. It only takes a little to produce enough light to see where one is going. If exposed to enough chakra, it could produce a blinding flash," replied Nagato.

"Oh," replied Haku.

The group continued walking along. Deidara muttered something about how inartistic the tunnel system was. Sasori muttered his agreement. As they approached the village, the tunnels began to branch off.

"Are we in the village?" asked Naruto.

"No. Those lead to trap corridors. They are meant to convince intruders they have entered the village. There is a false access hatch above, as well. Upon exiting, one would be crushed by boulders set to fall on anyone leaving through the hatch," replied Nagato.

"How long did this take to construct?" asked Kakashi.

"This tunnel network has been under construction since the founding of this village. Only the perimeter extensions were constructed during my time as leader of the village. The plans of the tunnel are kept secret amongst the village leaders. I made sure not to leave a copy in Hanzo's tower. The master copy is with my summons in a special scroll. The others are with Konan and my commanders," explained Nagato.

"That makes sense. It would take a lot of time to create such an intricate network," spoke Tenzo.

"Indeed. It's as thought out as the traps I put in place within my puppets," remarked Sasori.

"You can't possibly be comparing this to your art, Sasori no Danna, hm," replied Deidara.

"It's meant to be functional. Functionalism is an art form on it's own," spoke Sasori.

"Oh, is that so?" asked Deidara.

"While I would love to hear another one of your lovely art arguments, we should probably keep our voices down," spoke Kisame.

"He's right. We're nearing the border of the village now. It would be best to keep as quiet as possible," replied Konan.

The group continued on into Amegakure. Several more branches of the tunnel network appeared as the group continued on. Within a couple hours, there were signs of others within the tunnels.

"Seems we have found some of the villagers," spoke Nagato, "Keep alert, they've likely set a few traps."

Neji, Nagato, and Nagato's Deva Path kept an eye out for any traps. They found a few on their way through, though most were primitive and easy to disarm or avoid. The team encountered a group a Ame-nin as they made their way deeper into the village. A team of genin led by a couple chunin blocked their way.

"Easy does it," spoke Konan, stepping ahead of the group.

"Angel?" asked one of the chunin. Konan nodded in response. The shinobi knelt down in respect.

"Is that man beside you...?" asked the second chunin.

"Pein-sama," replied Konan.

"Pein-sama! You're alive!" shouted the shinobi.

"I am," replied Deva Path. I am here to purge the village of Uchiha Madara. Tell me what has taken place."

One of the genin stepped forward, a young kunoichi. The same one who had encountered Madara before entering the tunnels. She told of her encounter, and informed Nagato of the level of destruction of the village. She made sure to let him know Madara was aware of the tunnels.

"I see. You did well. There is no shame in your actions. Continue on, and inform the others of my presence. Make sure they stay out of the way. The team here with me will take care of Madara.

"Wait... Konoha shinobi? Do you not trust your own?" asked one chunin.

"Madara is of Konoha. He seeks the destruction of their village. They will help. I need you to stay safe. We've suffered heavy losses as is. I do not want to risk anymore of my people. You would best serve the village in hiding. I will need you to aid me in rebuilding the village," replied Deva Path.

"Hai, Pein-sama," replied the chunin, "I meant no disrespect in my words; I'm sorry for questioning you."

"You are forgiven; you acted only as anyone else would in your situation. Now, go, and join with the others. Try to keep as far from Hanzo's tower as you can," spoke Deva Path.

The ame-nin nodded, and dashed off, leaving the group out of Konoha alone again.

"They hold you in such high regard, but why did you speak through him?" asked Naruto.

"The truth of my abilities is a secret known only amongst us. It was intended to remain between Konan and me. I will tell them in time. For now, it is best the communicate with the one they are most familiar with. The tunnel paths we need to follow are up ahead. Come," replied Nagato.

The group walked on for another few meters. There were several branches leading off in several directions from that point. There was some debris in the tunnel, but it appeared that none of the paths were completely blocked off.

"This is where my tower stood, and one of several nodes throughout the tunnel network. This is where we will split off," spoke Nagato. The teams split off and began on their way towards Hanzo's tower. As each team neared the tower, they became increasingly cautious. However, there were no signs of any traps set up by Madara. Each team had a straight shot to Hanzo's tower, where they all rendezvoused.

"Nothing... seems he didn't wish to impede our progress," spoke Naruto.

"He wants you, presumably unharmed. If he made a trap that could kill you, it would defeat his chances of taking your bijuu," replied Nagato.

"I know," spoke Naruto.

"There is a seal above us," spoke Neji.

"Hai, a detection seal. He planted it to be aware of our arrival. There is a way around it, though. We'll take the secondary path," spoke Nagato, pulling off a sheet on the wall of the tunnel.

"This is rather narrow; doesn't really look like part of the tunnels," spoke Sasuke.

"This is the ventilation system. It leads into one of the maintenance rooms within the base of the tower. There are a couple of branches we can split off into. They all lead to the same room," replied Nagato.

"I was wondering about that, but wouldn't Madara know to tag them, too?" asked Itachi.

"He would if he could. The entry points in the tower are full of traps that are unavoidable to those without the chakra of Hanzo or his closest advisors. I didn't learn how to disarm them until after his defeat. He was a cautious man, if nothing else. Madara would not be able to quickly disarm these traps. He won't learn of our presence," explained Nagato, as he crawled into the tunnel. Along the way, he disabled some of the most complex traps any of the shinobi in the group had seen. Many had several layers of backups, should the primary triggers be overcome. Sasori found himself impressed by the level of complexity of the traps, being able to appreciate them through the types of traps he places within his puppets. Nagato disabled all of them without setting a single one off. The group emerged within the base of Hanzo's tower.

"This is where it begins. Once we arrive in the center of the tower, Deidara will send of series of his explosives throughout the tower. The multiple explosions should hide our location. We'll head for the top from there. The group attacking Madara will strike first. When he brings in the bijuu, the other two teams will split off," explained Nagato.

"Let's do this," spoke Naruto.

Everyone nodded, and Deidara began making his explosives. The entire tower was full of them. Deidara nodded his head, signaling to the others he was ready.

"Katsu!" shouted Deidara. The tower began to shake as Itachi, Sasuke, and Hidan took off towards Hanzo's old office, with the others following closely behind.

"Well, it seems they are finally here," spoke Madara, as he stood up, looking at the entrance to the room he was in. Within moments, Itachi, Sasuke, and Hidan burst through the door.

"Hidan?" asked Madara.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke and Itachi. Madara leaped out of the window behind him, avoiding the fireballs launched at him. Hidan ran after him, chasing him down, swinging around his newly constructed scythe.

"I sure hope you brought friends. This won't last too long without a few more of you!" shouted Madara, as he hopped on the nanabi. The gobi swooped down, and began firing small fire balls at Hidan. The other bijuu began to gather around Madara, readying themselves for battle. Naruto burst out of the tower, in his eight-tailed form, and delivered a punishing blow to the nanabi, sending her crashing into the ground. Madara leaped off, and attempted to come at Naruto from behind. Itachi leaped off of the tower, and knocked Madara away. Sasuke jumped past the two, and prepared his blade to meet with Madara. Sasuke charged his katana with lightning chakra, and swung it at Madara. The Uchiha elder used his space-time jutsu to avoid being cut in half by the attack. The other bijuu finally arrived, and surrounded Madara. A couple Naruto bunshin emerged, and took on the high level bijuu, making sure to keep them occupied. Nagato, Jiraiya, and Neji followed Naruto. Deva Path led the team going up against the lower level bijuu.

"Shinra Tensei!" shouted Deva Path, knocking the lower level bijuu away. Madara moved out of the way of the shock wave generated by Deva Path's jutsu. The Uchiha elder found himself face to face with Itachi. Both had their Sharingan blazing.

"Oh, I see. Sharingan versus Sharingan. You are a rather amusing group of individuals," spoke Madara.

"We are, aren't we?" spoke Sasuke, as he emerged from the ground, katana in hand. Sasuke took a swing at Madara, who was almost caught off guard. His armor received a small scratch.

"Almost got me, but not quite," spoke Madara, "Katon: Kari no Jutsu!" A burst of fire drilled through Sasuke's form, making him disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Bunshin? Okay, I can do that. Ketsu Bunshin!" shouted Madara. Three Madara's stood where one once stood. He set up a one on one match for each of those attacking him.

"Now then, let's go," shouted Madara. Each of the Madaras drew a katana, and rushed Hidan and the Uchiha brothers. The clash of metal echoed throughout the area.

"Damn, this is strong for a bunshin," spoke Itachi.

"I have control of the chakra of the bijuu. Just because they are not within me does not mean I don't control their power. I overpower you in every respect," spoke Madara.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, if I were you," spoke Sasuke, as he swung his katana towards Madara's gut. Madara blocked the attack, and countered with a strike of his own. Sasuke charged his katana with lightning chakra, and took a swing at Madara's head. The added length given to Sasuke's katana from the lightning chakra cut off a piece of Madara's hair.

"Not too shabby. You use a chakra conducting blade, too," spoke Madara, as he channeled his fire chakra into his katana. Sasuke and Madara clashed again, their chakra meeting, and swirling out from the two. The two jumped back, and began working through several hand seals.

"Katon: Kasan Funka no Jutsu!" shouted Madara. As the ground below Sasuke began to crack and erupt fire, the young Uchiha launched himself into the air, and called out his jutsu.

"Raikiri!" shouted Sasuke, as lightning erupted on his hand. He attempted to plunge his hand into Madara. The Uchiha elder moved away, only to be chased by an extension of the jutsu. Madara was forced to deflect it with his chakra-charged katana. Sasuke used the opening to attempt to deliver a blow to Madara, who used a small, retractable blade in his katana to block.

"Crafty," spoke Sasuke.

"I prepare for all kinds of things," replied Madara, as he swung his katana down towards Sasuke's head. Sasuke made a spinning swing towards Madara's katana, ducking the strike. The chakra in Sasuke's katana began to flare, drawing a look of interest from Madara.

"Raikiri Nagashi," spoke Sasuke, as lightning chakra erupted from his body.

"Katon: Katai _(Fire Release: Fire Body)_," spoke Madara, as fire chakra erupted from his body. The two chakras fought against one another, trying to break through the other. The force of the chakras fighting with one another pushed the two away from each other. The two began making another string of hand seals.

"Katon: Kari Bakuha no Jutsu! _(Fire Release: Fire Palm Blast Technique)_" shouted Madara.

"Raikiri Boukaryuu! _(Lightning Blade Spinning Stream)_" shouted Sasuke.

Fire met lightning between the two members of the Uchiha Clan. Madara had a look of amazement upon his face.

"Such an intense jutsu from someone of your age... amazing," spoke Madara.

Sasuke said nothing as he focused more of his chakra into his jutsu. The extra burst started to push back Madara's jutsu. As the two jutsu continued to fight for dominance, an explosion erupted, knocking back both Madara and Sasuke. Madara, being the one who caused the blast, attempted to take advantage of Sasuke being momentarily caught off guard. Madara appeared before Sasuke, and cut him in half. A puff of smoke showed a pipe from the debris of the damaged village.

"Kawarimi..." muttered Madara. Sasuke attempted to strike Madara from behind, only to have his blade blocked by Madara's. Sasuke responded by delivering a kick to Madara's side, knocking him slightly off balance. Sasuke attempted to remove Madara's legs, only to go through air. Madara appeared behind Sasuke, and slammed the end of his katana into Sasuke's back, knocking him down. Madara attempted to pierce Sasuke's heart, only to have his target roll out of the way. Sasuke swung his katana back at Madara, forcing Madara to jump back.

"This has been an amusing little duel. If we grew up in the same era, we may have become good friends... oh, right, well, it would have been fun while it lasted. Too bad I have to kill you. It's time I get serious," spoke Madara. Madara disappeared from Sasuke's sight. The young Uchiha attempted to trace him with his Sharingan, but found his task impossible.

"Looking for someone?" asked Madara from behind Sasuke. Sasuke quickly turned around to block Madara's strike. Sasuke attempted to strike back, but found Madara was moving much faster than he had been in the beginning of their fight. Sasuke found Madara was moving to block his strikes before he had even prepared to move. Madara kept on the defensive, waiting to see if Sasuke would be able to break his speed. Sasuke stepped up his aggression, trying to drive Madara back. The Uchiha elder began to step back from the force of the blows Sasuke was delivering. A look of amusement began to cross Madara's face as he continued to block the attacks coming his way. Madara found himself backing into a piece of wall left behind from his attack on the village. As soon as his back made contact, a large grin crossed his face.

"What is it that you find so amusing?" asked Sasuke, as he continued his assault.

"Oh, I was just curious as to how strong you were, that's all. You were able to push me back; not too bad. As you can see, though, you are no match for my speed," spoke Madara, as he struck out against Sasuke. The young Uchiha was able to block the strike, but found a piece of his outfit on his midsection was cut through, a small cut breaking through his skin.

"Let's see how you handle my next volley," spoke Madara, as he went on the offensive. Madara swung his katana at speeds that made the Sharingan see a blur. Sasuke's best efforts were only enough to prevent critical injuries. Sasuke had to jump back from Madara several times. Madara took a swing towards Sasuke's head. The young Uchiha was about to dodge, but not without receiving a cut to his shoulder. Sasuke tried to strike back, but was blocked quickly. His katana was knocked back, allowing Madara to cut into the young Uchiha's right arm. Sasuke tried to cut into Madara's side, but Madara swung his katana back to block, and knocked Sasuke off balance by swinging his katana out. Madara used the opening he was given to deliver a strike at Sasuke's midsection. Sasuke jumped back, but received a diagonal slash across his body. Sasuke's outfit was slowly being soaked in blood from his injuries. The young Uchiha found it increasingly difficult to move, due to the pain brought forth from his injuries. Madara kicked Sasuke back, knocking Sasuke down. Madara moved in to kill Sasuke, only to have his blade deflected. However, the blade ended up piercing Sasuke's body. Madara missed Sasuke's vital organs, but the pain still caused Sasuke to scream out. Madara pulled his blade out, and watched as Sasuke tried to stand up again. The young Uchiha was slow to his feet, but maintained his stance as he lunged toward Madara again. The Uchiha elder batted Sasuke away, knocking the young Uchiha's katana away. Sasuke backed away, but found fire blocking his path to his katana.

"Seems this fight has reached its end," spoke Madara, as he charged his katana with more of his chakra.

"Kenjutsu: Kajin! _(Sword Art: Fire Blades)_" shouted Madara, as he swung his katana in the direction of Sasuke. Fiery blades shaped in the form of the blade of Madara's katana made their way for Sasuke. The young Uchiha was able to avoid the first few. Madara noted this, and increased his speed, making it more difficult for Sasuke to avoid injury. One blade singed Sasuke's right shoulder. Another blade severed his hitai-ate, leaving burnt, bleeding flesh. Another blade nearly severed Sasuke's left leg at the knee, leaving it burnt and cut. Sasuke fell to the ground after taking that hit. The young Uchiha rolled away to avoid another blade, which nearly separated Sasuke's head from his body. Sasuke was in reach of his katana, and quickly picked it up before Madara could block his path again. Sasuke attempted to roll out of the way of another attack, but ended up with a burning cut across his back. Madara ceased his volley, and looked over at Sasuke, noting how beat up the young Uchiha was. Madara looked on in amusement as Sasuke struggled to rise to his feet again.

"My my, child, you continue to amaze me. Most in your position would be down for the count at this point. But you... you keep on going. I could use someone with your spirit in the world I'm attempting to create. How about it? Become a part of the new Uchiha Clan. Your strength would help carry our clan, reminding the world which of the great clans was the strongest of them all," spoke Madara.

"I will never join you! The clan doesn't need you! We've done well without you over the past few years, and we will continue to do so. Your kind of help is not in the best interest of the clan!" shouted Sasuke, as he charged his katana with chakra once again.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, don't say I didn't give you a chance to live, young one," spoke Madara, as he flared his chakra again.

"Katon: Kakai! _(Fire Release: Fire Armor)_" shouted Madara, as fire erupted from his body. The fire wrapped itself around Madara's armor. The fire around Madara's head formed itself to the shape of a helmet. Sasuke looked on at the form Madara had taken.

"_Looks like this will be more a challenge than I bargained for,"_ Sasuke thought to himself, as he took his kenjutsu stance.

On another part of the battlefield, Itachi and one of Madara's bunshin were locked in a fight for dominance. At the start of their duel, the two were on equal footing, neither of the two combatants gaining any ground over the other. As Madara grew tired of playing with Itachi, as he did with Sasuke, he stepped up his attacks, and was slowly beginning to gain ground on Itachi. The current heir to the Uchiha Clan had several small cuts on his body, but had managed to avoid any serious injury. Itachi held his katana steady as Madara charged towards Itachi again, driving him back with his quick and powerful strikes.

"This is the best the current leader of the Uchiha Clan can do? Rather disappointing if you ask me," spoke Madara, as he took another swing at Itachi.

"Oh? Try fighting me without having to use the bijuu to increase your power," replied Itachi, as he moved to block the strike. He found he wasn't fast enough to keep Madara's katana from breaking his skin, ending up with another small wound on his right shoulder.

"I cut my chakra into thirds. What else do you want of me? You came to fight me, remember. You could have brought more people to fight me with, you know," spoke Madara, as he pulled his katana away, and took another swing at Itachi.

"You still have the edge in power, though. Not that power alone is enough to defeat us," replied Itachi, as he knocked Madara's katana away, and nearly removed Madara's head. A small cut appeared on Madara's neck.

"My my, I actually felt that one. Seems you are indeed stronger than your younger brother. He's not doing quite so well at the moment. Poor kid, looks like he's at his end," spoke Madara, as charged his katana with fire chakra, and took another swing at Itachi.

"You'll feel a lot more when the next one hits!" shouted Itachi, as he attempted to block Madara's swing, only to end up with a cutting burn on his chest. Itachi backed away, and began to charge his chakra for another attack.

"Amaterasu!" shouted Itachi, as black flame began to erupt all around Madara. Itachi could hear screaming as the flames engulfed Madara's body. The whole of the area Madara was standing in burned with the dark flames of Itachi's strongest jutsu. Itachi moved to sheath his blade, and prepared to join Sasuke. However, he was knocked back from a blow from behind.

"Oh darn, I didn't hit you hard enough. It would have been rather ironic if you were burnt to a cinder by your own jutsu," spoke Madara.

"Of course... that damn space-time jutsu..." muttered Itachi, as he picked himself back up, and charged his katana with chakra.

"Let's see how you handle this one. Kenjutsu: Kajin!" shouted Madara, as he began launching fiery blades towards Itachi. Itachi was able to dodge the first volley, and began to close the distance between himself and Madara. The elder Uchiha took note of this, and increased his speed, attempting to drive Itachi back. Itachi used his katana to deflect the blades that got too close to him, though some still cut into his body. Itachi ignored the pain, and continued his approach, prompting Madara to increase his speed further. Itachi didn't allow the increasing intensity of Madara's jutsu to push him back, and drove closer to Madara. The elder Uchiha could only smile at Itachi's determination. Madara ceased his attack, and ran towards Itachi, slamming his katana into Itachi's. The force cracked the ground below them. Itachi's hands burned from the pain caused by the power in Madara's strike. Itachi's katana began to give way from Madara's attacks. Madara began swinging his katana at Itachi again, forcing Itachi into a defensive posture. Itachi's katana began fracturing from the strikes, backing Itachi into a dead end.

"_This isn't going to be as easy as we had hoped,"_ thought Itachi.

"You'll be the perfect sacrifice for Jashin-sama!" shouted Hidan, as he swung his scythe towards Madara's second bunshin. Madara found Hidan's attacks were easy to avoid for the most part. Madara's speed gave him a great advantage over the person who claimed himself to be the slowest member of Akatsuki. Madara launched himself at Hidan, ducking his scythe, and brining his katana to bear on Hidan. The Jashinist pulled out one of his pikes, and blocked Madara's katana with it.

"I always found you to be such an annoying little shit while you were Tobi. I'm glad to get a chance at you!" shouted Hidan, as he swung his pike at Madara's face.

"Oh? I tried to make the group a little more cheerful. At least Kisame seemed to be appreciative of that fact," replied Madara, as he dodged Hidan's pike, and swung his katana at Hidan. The Jashinist allowed the blade to pierce his body, and took a hold of Madara's arm. Hidan used his other hand to pull back his scythe.

"Don't you know? I enjoy pain!" shouted Hidan, as his scythe raced towards the pair.

"Oh? How could I forget. Help yourself," replied Madara, as he allowed the scythe to pass through his body, and dig itself into Hidan's body. Madara used his space-time jutsu to escape Hidan's grasp, avoiding a stabbing motion Hidan made with his pike. Blood dribbled out of Hidan's mouth as he pulled his scythe out of his side. Hidan pulled his arm back, and charged Madara with his scythe in hand. Hidan took a swing at Madara, only to have his strike blocked by Madara's katana. Madara's katana erupted into fire as Madara stepped up his aggression against the Jashinist. Madara knew he needed only to avoid injury against Hidan, as his ability was useless without a drop of his opponents blood. Hidan found it difficult to block Madara's strikes with his scythes. Hidan began receiving slashes across his body. Some of the cuts were deeper than others. Each cut left behind a burn mark near where the blade of Madara's katana landed. Hidan's scythe was knocked away as Madara severed Hidan's right hand. Hidan resumed his defensive stance with the pike in his left hand. Blood dripped out of Hidan's right arm; the fire behind Madara's attack didn't fully cauterize his wound. Hidan smirked upon feeling the pain of the strike.

"I haven't felt something like this in a while. I would thank you if I weren't trying to fucking kill you!" shouted Hidan.

"Oh, is that so? If you think that is something, then you'll love what I'm going to do to you next," spoke Madara, as he jumped back, and began forming hand seals.

"Katon: Kasan Funka no Jutsu!" shouted Madara. Fire erupted from below Hidan. The Jashinist was able to avoid being fully incinerated by the blast, though the right half of his body was covered in third degree burns. Hidan tried to throw one of his pikes at Madara, hoping to catch him off guard, due to his having to focus on his jutsu, but Madara simply caught it, and threw it through Hidan's chest. Hidan pulled it out, and took another battle stance.

"_Damn it all! This little bastard is too fucking fast!"_ Hidan thought to himself.

"Split them off, and go at it! We out number them nearly three to one!" shouted Gai.

"We'll take care of the yonbi!" shouted Konan, as she and Deva Path charged after the demon mole.

"I wouldn't mind getting a crack at that turtle. Let's go, Kisame, Sasori no Danna, hm!" shouted Deidara.

"We'll take care of the cat. Let's go Gai, Kakashi-senpai!" shouted Tenzo.

"That leaves us with sandy," spoke Haku.

"Let's see who's stronger, the Demon of the Mist, or the Demon of the Sand! C'mon, Haku, Kimimaro!" shouted Zabuza.

The members of the second group split off, heading after their respective beasts. Konan and Deva Path cornered the Yonbi no Mogura.

"Youganton: Kabakudan no Jutsu! _(Lava Release: Fire Bomb Technique)_" shouted the Yonbi. Several balls of magma ripped out of the ground, and flew into the air. They became a fiery shower directed at Deva Path and Konan.

"Shinra Tensei!" shouted Deva Path, deflecting the fire bombs back towards the yonbi. The mole was caught off guard, getting hit by it's own attack. Konan formed several kami yari, and hurled them towards the yonbi. She added additional chakra to increase their size, giving the demon mole the run through. The demon mole looked down at it's body, and incinerated the spears going through it's body. The wounds quickly sealed themselves as the demon buried itself underground.

"Pein, where is it?" asked Konan.

"I see it below us. Get ready; it's about to pop itself out... now!" shouted Deva Path. Konan and Deva Path leaped into the air to avoid the yonbi's attack. Konan formed several kami senbon, and fired them into the body of the yonbi. When Konan had finished, Deva Path used his shinra tensei to knock the demon back down into the ground. The demon buried itself again, and flared its chakra.

"Youganton: Kibaku Ganshou Bakuha no Jutsu! _(Lava Release: Exploding Magma Blast Technique)_" shouted the yonbi.

Deva Path could see the chakra manifest itself into a large gathering of fire and rock. A plume of magma burst forth the size of the yonbi itself, enveloping both Konan and Deva Path. The air around the jutsu was superheated, melting the surrounding debris, and collapsing the few remaining structures in the area. The magma fell down to the ground and was cooled down from the water bursting through the damaged water pipes in the area. The yonbi rose to find itself in a field of steam. The beast walked forth, looking for any sign of Konan and Deva Path.

"Kibaku Shi Renda!" shouted Konan. Several kami senbon burst forth, firing themselves into the yonbi. The demon simply ignored the projectiles, brushing them off as a minor annoyance. Due to the barrage hitting the yonbi from different angles, the demon was unable to readily find Deva Path and Konan. A black staff was thrown at the yonbi, lodging itself in the demon's neck. The demon ignored it until it felt it's chakra being drained into the strange weapon. The demon pulled it out, and threw it aside, only to be hit with another from below. The demon reached down to pull the second out, only to be assaulted by more of Konan's kami senbon. The yonbi grew frustrated with the continuing attacks, and flared it's chakra for another of its explosive jutsu.

"Youganton: Kajinya: I! _(Lava Release: Fire Encampment: Surround)_" shouted the yonbi. Lava began to surround its form. Konan and Deva Path's attacks were blocked by the wall of lava around the beast. The demon continued its attempt to locate the pair, but found itself unable to. The yonbi stood still, appearing to focus on something. Deva Path noticed a change in the nature of the chakra maintaining the fiery wall of lava around the beast.

"What is it... shit!" shouted Deva Path.

"Youganton: Kajinya: Bakuhatsu! _(Lava Release: Fire Encampment: Explode)_" shouted the yonbi. The lava surrounding the beast exploded outwards, incinerating everything within its path. Deva Path and Konan saw the wall heading towards them. Deva Path used shinra tensei to deflect the part of the wall heading towards him and Konan. His disruption of the wall of lava alerted the yonbi of the location of Deva Path and Konan.

"Youganton: Ranrantaru Chuu no Jutsu! _(Lave Release: Flaming Pillar Technique)_" shouted the yonbi.

"Konan, now!" shouted Deva Path.

"Right! Ninpou: Kaika Shi Shin Bakuha! _(Ninja Art: Flowering Paper Needle Explosion)_" shouted Konan.

The yonbi's concentration on it's jutsu broke, causing the shaking below Konan and Deva Path to cease. The yonbi began shaking violently as the kami senbon within it's body began growing, and bursting forth, ripping apart its body. The creature fell to the ground in a bloody mess, allowing Konan and Deva Path to breathe a sigh of relief. As the two attempted to leave the site of the battle to join the others, the yonbi stood up, and swatted at Konan and Deva Path, knocking them away.

"_This creature is up to something,"_ Konan thought.

Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara charged after the sanbi. Kisame found himself admiring the grand sea creature, while Deidara and Sasori were finding its persistent use of suiton jutsu to be bothersome. Deidara took to the skies, while Kisame and Sasori dealt with it on the ground.

"Your quite the bothersome beast, aren't you, hm?" spoke Deidara, as he hovered above the sanbi. Deidara formed several explosives, and sent them at the sanbi. The beast swatted the living sculptures down, the explosions they made not even fazing it. Kisame prepared to use his bakusui shouha no jutsu, but Sasori stopped him before he could complete it.

"What gives, Sasori?" asked Kisame.

"This bijuu is a suiton user; if you were to complete that jutsu, you would only serve to provide it with ammunition. It's best just to use the water running out of the damaged water pipes," replied Sasori, as he pulled out his Sandaime Kazekage puppet.

"Ah, fine, if that's how we're going to play it. I'll provide you with cover from down here. You go in and attack it up close," spoke Kisame.

"I was hoping you would do that. Get ready," spoke Sasori.

While Kisame and Sasori were discussing strategy, Deidara continued his air assault, increasing the level of his explosives to his C-2 level sculptures. A pair of C-2 dragons flapped around the sanbi, dropping Deidara's explosives across it's body. The armor like skin of the bijuu was able to absorb the explosions. By this time, the beast was no longer making an attempt to strike out against Deidara's attacks.

"Not taking me seriously, hm?" asked Deidara, as more explosives erupted along the body of the sanbi.

"Then take this... katsu!" shouted Deidara. The two C-2 dragons ceased their attack, and headed straight for the sanbi. The explosions from the two beasts damaged one of the sanbi's tails, prompting the beast to focus again on Deidara. Its other two tails chased Deidara through the skies, who could only dodge until he prepared more of his clay.

"Satetsu Kesshuu: Kyodaisou Kyoudai Tettsui!" shouted Sasori. Iron sand poured out of the kazekage puppet, forming into and giant triangular object and cube object. The two forms began to assault the sanbi. The spear began piercing into it's flesh, while the hammer knocked the beast about. The sanbi turned its head towards Sasori, and prepared to strike out against the puppet user.

"Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu!" shouted the sanbi. The bijuu charged it's water chakra into it's mouth, and fired a pressurized stream towards Sasori. Kisame stepped up, and drew on the broken water pipes below him.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" shouted Kisame, as a water dragon flew out of the pipes, and deflected the sanbi's attack, giving Sasori a chance to strike back at the creature. Sasori sent the hammer at the sanbi's face in an attempt to smash its jaw, and end the threat of any more suiton jutsu. The hammer ended up making contact, but bounced off the sanbi's face. The beast became aware of Sasori's plan, and used its chakra to harden the flesh around its jaw. The spear attempted to incapacitate the beast, but bounced off the hardened skin of the beast. While Sasori was attempting to hold onto the interest of the sanbi, Deidara was working on a C-3 level sculpture, hoping to be able to blow the bijuu to pieces, and ending the threat is posed to those fighting against Madara. Deidara was nearly finished when the beast again took note of the explosives artist, and began swinging at him with its tails.

"My my, it's as if it knows what I'm attempting to do, hm," Deidara muttered to himself, as he continued molding his clay for his C-3.

"He better finish..." muttered Sasori, as he continued to strike out against the sanbi. The beast resumed use of it's suihou no jutsu. It increased the chakra it was pouring into the jutsu, making it increasingly difficult for Kisame to deflect the jutsu. The beast ceased its attack, and began charging up a large reserve of its chakra.

"This can't be good..." muttered Kisame.

"Suiton: Hajouriki!" shouted the sanbi, as it spit out enough water to equal itself in size. The water took the form of the sanbi, and roared once as it sped towards Sasori and Kisame. Sasori pulled back his puppet, as well as it's satetsu, and backed off. Kisame manipulated the water coming out of the pipes below, and made a small platform for himself to ride on. He raced ahead of the jutsu, grabbing Sasori along the way. The focus on the two fighting on the ground gave Deidara the time he needed to finish with his sculpture.

"Try batting away this one, hm!" shouted Deidara, as he created a sculpture in the form of a giant, four winged insect. The four wings swept up as the bomb fell. Kisame took note of this, and increased his speed. The bomb emitted a blinding flash as it went off. The roaring of the sanbi could be heard as the fiery blast of the explosion engulfed the surrounding area in flame. Deidara looked on in astonishment at the work of art he had created.

"Beautiful..." muttered Deidara.

As the smoke cleared, it appeared as though the sanbi was completely wiped out. Deidara breathed a sigh of relief, until he was knocked out of the sky by a burnt tail. The sanbi roared out as it targeted Deidara. Kisame was able to pull the explosives artist out of the path of the sanbi's suihou jutsu.

"_Damn it! What does it take to get rid of this thing?"_ Deidara thought to himself, as he created another flying sculpture to ride.

Kakashi was fighting fire with fire against the nibi, using goukakyuu no jutsu to grab its attention. The beast fired a volley of small fireballs towards the copy nin. Kakashi kept moving, being careful not to get hit. Tenzo and Gai were running past the creature in order to confront it from behind. Tenzo began forming a series of hand seals, preparing for his attack. Gai opened six of the eight chakra gates, and run ahead of Tenzo.

"Konoha Shoufuu!" shouted Gai, delivering a hard kick to the body of the nibi. The force of the impact knocks the beast off balance, causing it to misfire it's projectiles it was using against Kakashi. The beast shifts its attention towards the pair attacking it from behind, only to become a target for Tenzo's jutsu.

"Mokuton: Goueiiken no Jutsu! _(Wood Release: Great Long Fist Technique)_" shouted Tenzo. The wood user pulled his arm back, and swung it forward, as if punching something. Wood began to surround his arm, branching and twisting into an elongated limb. The end of the limb continued to increase in size as it made its way for its target. By the time the jutsu grew close to the nibi, the end was the size of the palm of the nibi. The beast was knocked away by the hit, falling to its side. Kakashi began making a set of hand seals for his next jutsu, while Gai leaped back, knowing to get out of Kakashi's way.

"Gouraiga! _(Great Lightning Fang)_" shouted Kakashi. A hound made of lightning formed in his hand. The beasts size increased as it roared towards the nibi. The bijuu attempted to regain its footing, only to make contact with the jutsu. The nibi was able to keep itself from falling from the attack, but was knocked back several feet. Kakashi's jutsu appeared to rip away part of the chakra form of the nibi, as the beast repositioned itself to allow Kakashi's jutsu to roar past it.

"Tenzo, are you ready?" asked Kakashi..

"I just need a couple more seconds!" shouted Tenzo in response.

"I can take care of that!" shouted Gai, as he rushed towards the beast again. Gai dropped his weights in his path, and continued on with his charge. The nibi began firing another round of fiery projectiles, this time aimed at Gai. The spandex clad shinobi's speed made it impossible for the nibi to hit him. Gai leaped into the air, and delivered a powerful kick to the beasts face, knocking it to the side. The creature responded by swiping it's claw at Gai. Gai used his reflexes to twist his body in midair, avoiding a direct hit, though Gai did receive light chakra burns on his back. Upon hitting the ground, Gai continued his taijutsu assault, attacking the beasts legs in an attempt to knock it off balance.

"Gai! Get out of the way!" shouted Tenzo, as he completed the set of hand seals he was creating.

"Hai!" shouted Gai, as he rushed away from the nibi, barely avoiding another swipe of its massive claws.

"Mokuton: Goushinshutsurou no Jutsu! _(Wood Release: Great Leaching Prison Technique)_" shouted Tenzo. The ground around the nibi began to shake and crack. The beast could sense the impending danger, and attempted to leap away from the area, however, four massive, wooden arms emerged from the ground, and yanked the beast out to the air, pulling it down towards the ground. More wooden forms stretched out of the ground, branching out into the air. The forms tethered themselves to the nibi as they surrounded the beast. The bijuu roared out in protest, firing projectiles at the wooden forms trapping it. Within moments, the bijuu was sealed away. The wooden form before the three shinobi of konoha began to glow as it started to drain away the chakra of the nibi. The roaring of the beast could be heard from inside the prison, shaking the ground around it.

"Is that it?" asked Gai.

"I'm not sure; I can still feel it trying to force its way out of my trap," replied Tenzo.

The beast continued to roar for a couple more seconds before falling silent. Tenzo let out a sigh of relief, as did Kakashi and Gai. The three prepared to join the others in their battles before a deafening roar came from the direction of the nibi. The might of the beast cracked the wooden prison that bound it. The beast let out a second roar, shattering the prison. The nibi ripped through what remained of the prison, only to come face to face with Gai.

"This will end it! Asa Kujaku!" shouted Gai. The spandex clad shinobi seemed to disappear from sight. The nibi began to be bashed and knocked about from the multiple hits Gai was delivering upon its body. Flaming chakra erupted from Gai's speedy, powerful blows. Upon completion of Gai's assault, the nibi fell to the ground. The burning form it had appeared to die out, leaving the three Konoha shinobi to believe the beast defeated. Gai paused a moment to rest from having to use the full power of the six gates he opened. The three prepared to walk off again, only to have a large fireball block their path. The group turned to see the nibi had recovered from Gai's attack.

"_This may take longer than I thought it would,"_ Tenzo thought to himself.

"_I suppose it would be a grand irony that I would have to fight the monster which once inhabited him,"_ Kimimaro thought to himself, as he dodged a clawed arm of sand sent in his direction. Kimimaro held out his bone katana, looking for any kind of opening that could be given to him. Shukaku swept out his arms again, hoping to hit the three attacking him.

"For all that power this creature possesses, it seems intelligence isn't its strong point," spoke Zabuza, as he leaped into the air, avoiding the sand pooling beneath him.

"He appears to focus on using his strength to overwhelm his opponents, rather than any set form of strategy," spoke Haku.

"I agree. When Sabaku no Gaara used the abilities granted to him by this beast, he was much more powerful, if only because he knew how to use it to its fullest potential," replied Kimimaro. The group dodged another claw armed strike from Shukaku. This time, the bijuu followed it up with an air bullet, hoping to catch the three off guard. The group ducked past the projectile, and out of the way of Shukaku's other arm.

"Perhaps there's more brain to this beast then we initially surmised," spoke Kimimaro.

"Maybe... let's see how he deals with this one. Kirigakure no Jutsu!" shouted Zabuza.

A mist began to appear on the battlefield. The mist started out as a haze, distorting the view of those in the area. This haze became a thick cloud of mist, making it impossible for anyone to see more than a couple inches in front of them. Shukaku let out a loud roar of frustration as he swiped his sandy appendages in multiple directions, hoping to hit one of his targets. The beast followed this up with several air bullets. The beast continued to fire until the mist surrounding the area was blown away by his attacks. Once his view was clear again, he could see no sign of his opponents.

"Ha ha! I beat you! I beat you all!!" shouted the beast.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" shouted Zabuza. A dragon of water burst forth from the damaged water pipes in the area. Shukaku attempted to block the beast with one of its arms. The sand covering the beast turned to mud, and fell off, revealing the fur covered limb hiding within. The dragon soaked most of Shukaku's body, removing its ability to manipulate sand.

"Hyouton: Hyoujiraika Bakuha no Jutsu! _(Ice Release: Ice Mine Blast Technique)_" shouted Haku. The ice user sent out several spheres of ice around the beast. After the beast was fully surrounded, the orbs of ice burst, sending shrapnel into the beast, causing it to roar out in pain. Kimimaro had popped out a fair number of bones from his side, and began rushing towards the beast.

"Nigentekijin Ouda! _(Dual Blade Strike)_" shouted Kimimaro, as he ran underneath Shukaku. The beast's legs were severed by the attack, causing the beast to fall on its behind. Zabuza leaped into the air, and swung Kubikiri Houchou through the neck of the beast, causing its head to fall off.

The group of three examined the body of Shukaku for any sign of movement, wanting to make sure the beast was done before turning their backs to it. Kimimaro didn't like the situation, and began sticking bones out of his body.

"Boufuuu no Mai! _(Dance of the Storm)_" shouted Kimimaro, as he began spinning across the form Shukaku. Kimimaro moved across the entire form of the beast, leaving no place on its form untouched. The speed and ferocity of the strikes Kimimaro made had both the look of fierce aggression and elegance as he "danced" along the body of Shukaku. Upon completion of his move, Kimiimaro leaped off the beast to see it burst into the sand, as if that was all that was left of the mighty ichibi. The group of former Kiri-nin started to head off towards the other fights taking place around them only to be stopped by the ground shaking below them. The sand that made up Shukaku had pulled itself together again, bringing Shukaku's rage to bear on those the beast felt threatening its existence.

"I will not let you beat me!!" shouted Shukaku, as it fired out several orbs of air. The shinobi challenging the beast hit the ground hard, and spread out to avoid being hit by the blasts.

"_Seems this creature is rather persistent,"_ Kimimaro thought to himself.

Several bolts of lightning chakra rained down on the team taking on the higher level bijuu. The two bunshin Naruto made earlier were destroyed in the assault, prompting Naruto to leap back, and keep out of the range of the attacks. Nagato, Neji, and Jiraiya caught up to Naruto, and took a look at the sight before them. All four bijuu before the group let out a load roar, shaking the ground around them.

"So, how are we going to do this?" asked Jiraiya.

"I'll take care of the nanabi and rokubi. I overpower both of them, so it shouldn't be too much trouble," spoke Naruto.

"I'll take care of the hachibi," replied Nagato.

"We'll take care of the gobi," spoke Neji.

"Alright, let's get this started," spoke Naruto, as he pulled two of his hiraishin kunai out of his shoulder, and threw one before the rokubi, while throwing the other towards the nanabi. Naruto appeared before the rokubi, and delivered a high powered blow to the beast using a fist made of chakra. Naruto appeared in the air before the nanabi, and repeated his efforts, sending the beast flying away in the same direction as the rokubi. Naruto threw a third kunai in the same direction, and disappeared from the sight of the other three.

"He mastered Hiraishin no Jutsu?" asked Jiraiya.

"He used it to defeat me. This boy here has managed to surpass the both of us," replied Nagato.

"Oh? Well, he might be able to beat both of us, but there's still a couple things we could teach him," spoke Jiraiya.

"A shinobi never stops learning," spoke Neji.

"Indeed. Let's get this started," spoke Nagato, as he began a series of hand seals.

"Fuuton: Shippuu Bakuha no Jutsu! _(Wind Release: Hurricane Blast Technique)_" shouted Nagato. A blast of wind knocked away the form of the hachibi.

"The dragon is yours," spoke Nagato, as he charged after the hachibi.

Jiraiya looked over the gobi as the Hyuga jonin took his battle stance.

"Neji, I'll get his attention, you strike at any openings that reveal themselves," spoke Jiraiya.

"Understood," replied Neji.

Jiraiya began a small series of hand seals, and slammed his palm into the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" shouted Jiraiya. A large puff of smoke appeared. As the smoke cleared, Jiriaya appeared standing on the head of Gamabunta. On Jiraiya's shoulders were the two toad elders.

"What the? Jiraiya-chan!?" shouted Fukasaku.

"Did you really think someone as stubborn as me could die?" asked Jiraiya.

"I suppose not," replied Fukasaku.

"Jiraiya! What did you call me for? You better not be showing off again!" shouted Gamabunta.

"Yeah, who are we fightin' this time?" asked Fukasaku.

"Uchiha Madara. He's in control of the ichi to hachibi. Our target is the gobi up above. We know for sure it can use katon no jutsu. As for its other abilities, we'll know as we go," spoke Jiraiya.

"Are there others participating in this fight?" asked Shima.

"There are several jonin from our village, along with former members of Akatsuki. Incidentally, Pein is amongst them. His core body is fighting the hachibi, while one of his other bodies is fighting against one of the lower beasts. His other bodies were incapacitated by Naruto," replied Jiraiya.

"So, Naruto was able ta defeat Pein, eh? Not bad," spoke Fukasaku.

The gobi let out a roar to remind the group before it of its presence, grabbing everyone's attention.

"We can catch up later. Gamabunta-san, I'll need you to keep the gobi busy while the three of us prepare to attack. The young jonin beside us will assist you," explained Jiraiya.

"Alright, Jiraiya. Looks you finally found me a good fight," replied Gamabunta, as he pulled out his dagger. Jiraiya and the toad elders hopped off of Gamabunta, and observed as the toad leaped high into the air to take a slash as the gobi. The beast was caught off guard, and was knocked back. Gamabunta's blade hit one of the gobi's wings, forcing the beast to struggle to maintain its flight.

"Raiton: Raisou!" shouted Neji, taking advantage of the gobi's reduced mobility. The Hyuga threw several spears of lightning chakra in the direction of the gobi. Neji targeted the primary muscles used in flight for the gobi. The beast attempted to dodge the attacks, but found itself unable to do so. The hits disabled its wings, forcing it out of the sky. The beast tumbled towards the ground, kicking up a cloud of debris upon landing. As the dust settled Gamabunta hopped over to where the gobi landed and plunged his dagger into the gobi's chest. The beast roared out from the pain caused by the attack. Gamabunta prepared to send a second dagger into the beast skull, only to find the gobi had taken hold of Gamabunta's arm.

"Joukiton: Atsuryoku Hou no Jutsu! _(Steam Release: Pressure Cannon Technique)_" shouted the gobi. The beast opened its mouth and unleashed a burst of steam from its mouth. Gamabunta was able to free himself seconds before his face would had been blasted off. The toad boss held onto his other dagger, and took a fighting stance. Steam surrounded the gobi, obscuring its view from the naked eye. Neji could see the beast clearly as it began to rise. Neji started doing hand seals, hoping to catch the beast off guard.

"Raiton: Gouraikyuu no Jutsu! _(Lightning Release: Great Thunderball Technique)_" shouted Neji. An orb of lightning chakra the size of Neji himself barreled its way towards the gobi. A surge of lightning chakra appeared as the jutsu hit the gobi. The beast backed up from the hit, but held its ground. The creature pulled out the dagger stuck in its body. As the beast moved out of the steam cloud it created, it's body was covered in a layer of steam bound to its body. Gamabunta fired several water bullets at the creature. Each became steam before they could hit the gobi's body. Neji threw several raisou at the beast, only to have them absorbed by the steam.

"Damn," muttered Neji.

"Shouldn't that have fried the beast?" asked Gamabunta.

"Pure water doesn't conduct electricity; that steam barrier is the perfect counter for my raiton no jutsu," replied Neji.

"That's okay, I can manage something," spoke Jiraiya, as he stepped forward. His body appeared to have several toad characteristics. His eyes had changed, his nose appeared bigger, and his hands appeared toad like.

"Let's fight fire with fire. Senpou: Goemon!" shouted Jiraiya. Jiraiya spit out oil, Fukasaku performed a fuuton jutsu, and Shima performed a katon jutsu. The combination was hurled at the gobi. The steam barrier covering it's body help spread the oil around, allowing the beasts body to be covered in searing fire. The fire using beast roared out in pain. With the steam barrier broken from Jiraiya's attack, Neji prepared to use his strongest raiton jutsu in an attempt to finish off the gobi.

"Raiton: Kyuuten no Kourekyouuba! _(Lightning Release: Raging Horse of the Heavens)_" shouted Neji.

A horse made of lightning chakra, twice the size of Neji, appeared before the Hyuga jonin. The beast roared as it thundered towards the gobi. The beast was still ablaze from the jutsu Jiraiya and the toad elders performed. The lightning chakra beast slammed into the gobi, pushing it back and sending lightning chakra throughout its body. The gobi was knocked back on the ground as the horse continued to push it along before the horse finally dissipated. Neji appeared to be slightly fatigued from the using the attack, and had to take a couple seconds to recover.

"That wasn't one I had in those scrolls I gave you," spoke Jiraiya.

"It was a jutsu I created on my own," replied Neji.

"Not bad. I would expect nothing less from a member of the Hyuga Clan," spoke Jiraiya.

The group was about to join in on the other fights occurring throughout Amegakure when the gobi showed signs of life. The beast was slow to get up. It appeared as though the front of its body was burnt. The beast glowed for a second, and the burn marks began to disappear.

"_Looks like this battle won't end until Madara himself is killed,"_ Neji thought to himself.

Nagato took a look at the beast before him. The creature was on the flat of its back, but was quick to get itself up again. The beast let out a roar, shaking the ground around it.

"_The strongest of the beasts we captured. This should be an interesting fight. Seems the yonbi isn't giving Konan and Deva Path too much trouble. I need to finish this fast,"_ Nagato thought to himself. He began making hand seals, and stuck his hands out in front of himself, with all of his fingers pointed forward.

"Suiton: Jyuuatsu Dansaijin no Jutsu! _(Water Release: Pressure Cutting Blades Technique)_" shouted Nagato. Jets of water emerged from Nagato's middle finger tips. Nagato moved his hands rapidly, running the jets of water throughout the body of the hachibi. The beasts body was able to withstand the pressure of the water jets to a point, allowing the beast to not be cut through. However, each cut went deep into the hachibi's body. The beast attempted to lash out against Nagato using its tails, only to have them cut off by Nagato's jutsu. By the time Nagato finished his jutsu, all eight of the hachibi's tails had been cut off and the beasts body was covered in deep cuts. The beast let out a roar in response, and charged a black ball of chakra at its mouth. The ball of chakra had lightning coursing over the surface of it. The ball burst into several streams of lightning chakra, devastating the area in front of it. Nagato used a doton jutsu to hide himself in the ground and avoid the attack. As the dust settled from hachibi's attack, the beast looked around for any sign of Nagato. Upon surveying the area to see no trace of the Amegakure Leader, the beast attempted to pull itself back together, only to be interrupted by the ground cracking below it.

"Kage Bunshin Tobidougu Bakuha no Jutsu! _(Shadow Clone Missile Explosion Technique)_" shouted Nagato. Multiple bunshin of Nagato shot out into the air, and hit the hachibi. Using chakra charged punches and kicks, the rapid succession of clones began sending the hachibi into the air. After the beast was up high enough, the clones began to explode, knocking the beast about while adding burns to the cuts the beast had already sustained. Nagato emerged from the ground, and began making another set of hand seals.

"Katon: Gouzen Houou! _(Fire Release: Roaring Phoenix)_" shouted Nagato. A phoenix made of flame emerged from Nagato and streamed its way towards the hachibi. Upon meeting the beast, the bird burst into flame, engulfing hachibi and sending it further into the air. As the flames disappeared, the beast tumbled back towards the ground. Upon hitting the surface, it kicked up a large cloud of debris. Nagato was able to see the form of the beast through the debris field, and made hand seals in preparation for another jutsu, and slammed his palm into the ground.

"Doton: Goukantsuu Ganbo no Jutsu! _(Earth Release: Great Piercing Rock Tomb Technique)_" shouted Nagato. The earth below the hachibi formed into spears and rammed itself through the beast. As the rock spears emerged from the form of the hachibi, they formed a cage around the beast, trapping it within.

"Now to finish it. Doatsusai Kyuu!" shouted Nagato. The rock surrounding the hachibi collapsed in on itself, crushing the hachibi. The beast roared out before being silenced. Nagato breathed a sigh of relief, and prepared to join Naruto in his fight against the nanabi and rokubi. Before Nagato could get to far, he noticed a presence behind him. Nagato turned around to see chakra leaking out of the tomb he made for the hachibi. The chakra reformed itself into the hachibi. The beast took a unique stance, appearing to concentrate on something other than Nagato.

"_What is happening? Is this beast planning on something?"_ thought Nagato.

Naruto arrived at the location of the rokubi and nanabi. The two beasts were picking themselves up as Naruto arrived. The nanabi took to the skies, while the rokubi stared down Naruto.

"Kyuubi!" shouted the rokubi.

"_Doesn't seem like this one likes me too much," _Naruto thought to himself.

"_It's not you. The rokubi and I have a kind of rivalry, something akin to the one between Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai," _ spoke Kyubi.

"_Oh, joy. Is he..."_

"_She," _corrected Kyubi.

"_Okay, is _she_ going to challenge me to Janken, or something?"_ asked Naruto.

"_No, but she'll be more aggressive towards you then she might have been otherwise, even under the control of Madara,"_ replied Kyubi.

"_Alright, that just means I'll have to be more aggressive,"_ replied Naruto.

The rokubi charged a ball of chakra in its mouth. The chakra formed itself into a white sphere. The area around the beast began to freeze.

"_She possesses a kekkei genkai known as setsuton _(snow release)_, very similar to the hyouton you possess,"_ spoke Kyubi.

"_What's the difference?" _asked Naruto.

"_While hyouton has more emphasis on water, setsuton has more emphasis on wind,"_ replied Kyubi.

"Setsuton: Hyouketsu Fuu no Jutsu! _(Snow Release: Freezing Wind Technique)_" shouted the rokubi. The ball of chakra turned into wind and propelled itself towards Naruto.

"_Don't get hit by that! Use a katon jutsu, a powerful one!"_ shouted Kyubi.

"Katon: Enkowan no Jutsu! _(Fire Release: Flaming Fox Arm Technique)_" shouted Naruto. Naruto thrust his arm forward. His arm erupted in fire chakra, forming a massive arm of fire. The arm of fire ripped through the rokubi's attack, and knocked it back, catching the beast off guard. Naruto took note of this, and charged forward, charging chakra into his palm. The chakra formed into a sphere of red chakra twice the size of his hand.

"Kyuubi Rasengan!" shouted Naruto. The rokubi was sent flying back by the attack. Naruto noted the nanabi above had finished its preparations for a jutsu of its own. Naruto used a hiraishin kunai to launch himself into the air, and avoid the column of wind launched by the nanabi. Naruto threw a second kunai just above the nanabi, and appeared above it. The nanabi responded to Naruto's presence by covering it's body with a barrier formed of lightning chakra. Naruto attempted to slam the nanabi into the ground, only to be blocked by the lightning chakra surrounding the nanabi's body. Naruto was left open for a moment, giving the nanabi the chance to slam into Naruto. The nanabi pushed Naruto with its beak as it dove towards the ground. The bijuu pulled up seconds before it would have crashed into the ground, forcing Naruto to slam into the ground. The chakra of the kyuubi kept Naruto from being seriously injured. Naruto remembered what happened the last time he fought a user of raiton no jutsu, Kakuzu, and prepared a jutsu to deal with the nanabi. Naruto threw another hiraishin kunai towards the nanabi, and put his hands together before appearing above the nanabi. In Naruto's hand appeared to be a swirling red ball with what looked like small blades spinning around it.

"Fuuton: Kyuubi Rasengan!" shouted Naruto. The wind based attack cut through the barrier protecting the nanabi, and sent it spiraling towards the ground. Naruto landed on the ground near where the nanabi landed.

"_That couldn't have finished them off. The rokubi seems to have disappeared. The nanabi doesn't seem to be in too much of a hurry to get back up,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

The nanabi was slow to get up, but took to the skies again. Instead of striking at Naruto again, the beast stood in place, looking down towards Naruto.

"_What's going on?"_ thought Naruto. He looked around the area, thinking the nanabi was waiting for the rokubi to attack Naruto, but no such attack came. The nanabi remained in place, silently waiting.

Madara stared down Sasuke, thinking of what to do to the young Uchiha next. At that moment, he felt something tugging in the back of his mind. This sensation sent a smile across Madara's face. Madara's bunshin ceased their fighting and shared in Madara's grin. The two bunshin joined with Madara, and the three bodies took a triangular formation, with each looking out from the center.

"The preparations are complete. It's time I treat all of you to a preview of the final jutsu the bijuu give me the power to use," spoke Madara. Around Amegakure, each of the bijuu spoke Madara's words in their own voice, causing a look of surprise amongst those fighting the bijuu.

"The final jutsu... fall back!" shouted Deva Path. He and Konan dashed away, hoping to tell as many of the others as they could about what was about to happen. Nagato did the same.

"Oh? Someone's trying to warn the others. Too bad. It's too late for that," spoke Madara, as he and his bunshin made a series of hand seals. Tendrils of chakra from the bijuu appeared to connect to Madara and his bunshin. A ball of highly concentrated chakra appeared in the middle of Madara's formation.

"This is the jutsu which shall bring forth a new era. Consider yourselves privileged to be able to see it first hand. Kinjutsu: Bijuu Zenmetsu! _(Forbidden Technique: Tailed-Beast Annihilation)_" shouted Madara.

In the seconds following Madara's declaration, it seemed as if time stood still. There wasn't a sound to be heard. What followed was a bright flash. A wave of pain was felt by all before being knocked unconscious. Gamabunta was forced to retreat. The ground crumbled beneath everyone. Even the chakra shield provided to Naruto by Kyubi wasn't enough to protect him from the blast. As the dust settled, everyone, except Madara and the bijuu, were on the ground, passed out.

"All as I planned it. I knew you would send a large team, and attempt to keep the bijuu away from me. I needed to get them into formation for the jutsu. You aided me without realizing it. It's too bad I had to reduce the intensity of the jutsu. Can't spare one of you without sparing all of you. Now, to find Uzumaki," spoke Madara. The Uchiha elder and his bunshin walked off in the direction of Naruto's battle.

"_Where am I?"_ Naruto thought to himself. He found himself in a void of white light, similar to the place he found himself in when Kyubi was almost extracted from him.

"_Am I dead? Did that last attack kill me?"_ Naruto thought to himself, _"Kyubi, can you hear me?"_

Naruto awaited a response, but received none. He felt nothing other than a floating sensation coming from the world he was in.

"Naruto..." came a voice from the void.

"What? Who are you? Kyubi... no... you don't sound like her..." muttered Naruto.

"Naruto, my son..." spoke the voice.

"Son...? Tou-san!?" shouted Naruto.

A figure emerged from the void, a figure in the form of Namikaze Minato, looking as he did the day he sealed Kyubi within Naruto.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Naruto.

"No, Naruto, this is another part of your mind, a part which lies beyond the cage Kyubi is imprisoned. Tell me, what do you know about the fuuinjutsu used to seal Kyubi within you?" asked Minato.

"Shiki Fuujin, a jutsu which can seal anything, only limited by the user's ability. The jutsu seals the user along with the user's target within the Shinigami. The hate between the two entities cause them to clash in battle for all of eternity," replied Naruto.

"You're right. But, as you well know, Kyubi is not within the Shinigami, but you. I developed a way to bypass eternal damnation through use of a medium, in this case, you. I had hoped you would be able to use Kyubi's power to protect yourself, and designed the seal to release Kyubi's chakra to you over time. Jiraiya's tampering with the seal accelerated the process. It is fortunate you had obtained the Sharingan and gained the ability to use it to control Kyubi's chakra. It seems your latest jutsu has given you the ability to fully control Kyubi's chakra, if only you could access it. In order to use Kyubi's full power, the seal would have to be broken," explained Minato.

"So that's why I was unable to access all of Kyubi's chakra. Are you also bound by the seal?" asked Naruto.

"Hai. It was set so I would be unable to speak to you. Not even Kyubi was aware of my presence. Incidentally, that which was bound to Kyubi is also within part of the seal, between her and the place I have been. This item has acted as a barrier between us. It required part of my will to maintain the barrier between this entity and Kyubi, in order to prevent her from being controlled. Upon discovering this entity, I learned Kyubi had never intended to attack Konoha. I bear no ill will towards Kyubi, only the one who was controlling her. The owner of the entity sealed with us in your body, Uchiha Madara," explained Minato.

"You know about Uchiha Madara?" asked Naruto.

"I have been able to see the world through your eyes, even though I have been unable to interact with the world. I know all you know. I regret the actions that took place during your childhood, Naruto. If I had known the villagers would be so quick to refuse my final request, I would have found another medium," replied Minato.

"I don't carry a grudge against you, Tou-san. You did what you needed to as Hokage. I'm sure I would have done the same... but wait, if I can interact with you, then...?"

"Hai, the seal is about to break, releasing the full of Kyubi's power into you. I had set it so that this couldn't happen unless you were in a situation that would require the full use of Kyubi's chakra. It seems this situation with Uchiha Madara and Akatsuki has pushed you to that point. Naruto, I also wish to join this battle. I can leave through this," spoke Minato, handing over a three pronged kunai to Naruto.

"Your hiraishin kunai?" asked Naruto.

"You can use the kekkei genkai that allows you to generate your hiraishin kunai," replied Minato, "Now awaken, and put an end to this battle, my son."

"Well, Uzumaki, looks like it ends here. I have no need to kill your friends now. I can take care of them at any time. Now, to take you to a place where no one will be able to interfere with the sealing ritual," spoke Madara.

The Uchiha elder reached out to Naruto in preparation to teleport Naruto, only to sense a presence as he was within inches of the boy.

"What is this..." muttered Madara. A red chakra slowly leaked out, followed by an explosion of chakra, forcing Madara back. Naruto let out a roar as nine chakra tails flowed freely behind him. The young blond began forming a series of hand seals, and slammed his left palm into the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. A cloud of smoke surrounded Naruto. Madara took a look into the cloud with his Sharingan, only to be surprised by the level of chakra of the five entities that appeared around the boy. The smoke cleared to reveal the Goyousoko _(Five Guardian Foxes)_.

"Ikazuchi, Tsuchizaki, Katori, Fuuka! Repel the other bijuu. Minamo, use your abilities to revive the others and aid them in repelling the other bijuu," spoke Naruto, as he pulled a three pronged kunai out of his shoulder. He threw it into the ground in front of him. A few seconds later, a yellow streak of light emerged from the seal on Naruto's stomach. The seal itself broke as Minato appeared on the battlefield, immediately grabbing Madara's attention.

"You!!" shouted Madara, "How!?"

"I don't have time to explain now," replied Minato, as he threw a hiraishin kunai, and disappeared to join the Goyousoko in fighting the bijuu.

"Deciding to fight me on your own, eh? You may be able to tap into the full power of Kyubi, but do you really think that will stop the one who controls the power of eight bijuu?" asked Madara.

"She's their leader for a reason," spoke Naruto, as he concentrated chakra into his right hand. He continued to pump in chakra until the form of the Rasenshuriken appeared.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken? I've seen that move before. It's rather useless if you don't get anywhere near your target. You really think that will work on me?" asked Madara.

"I suppose so, but it's not the same jutsu it was before!" shouted Naruto, as he threw the Rasenshuriken at Madara and his bunshin. Madara knew the Rasenshuriken would cripple him if it connected, and quickly moved out of its path. His bunshin were unable to get out of the way, and found themselves engulfed in an expanding mass of wind chakra. The two bunshin splattered into blood as the Rasenshuriken tore them apart.

"One on one," spoke Naruto, as he took a look at Madara.

"Maybe, but you still won't win," spoke Madara. Naruto pulled out his zanbato, and charged at Madara with such speed that Madara could barely track, even with his advanced Sharingan. The swords of the two met, creating a small shock wave from the force of the two combatants.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you may just give me a challenge yet!" shouted Madara, as he charged towards Naruto, taking a swing at his midsection. Naruto blocked the strike, and charged chakra into his zanbato. Naruto took a swing, causing Madara to block. However, a zanbato made of chakra emerged, knocking Madara back. Naruto took another swing at Madara, hoping to catch the Uchiha elder off guard. Madara saw, and knew he would be unable to block the attack, and used his space-time jutsu to avoid being cut in half. Madara took advantage of Naruto being off balance, and hit Naruto from behind with the hilt of his katana. Naruto turned around and took a defensive stance in response. Madara charged in, swinging his katana with full force, Naruto was quick to block the strike, and attempted a counter of his own. Madara was easily able to block, and prepared to strike again. Naruto prepared to block, but noticed something was off with Madara's swing, and backed up. Madara's katana went through Naruto's zanbato, and cut into Naruto's chest. Naruto was able to escape with only a flesh wound.

"Herein lies the problem, Uzumaki. You can't harm me, regardless of what you try. Kenjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu... none will work. I can find a way around any attack you could devise. You, however, have only conventional means to stop my attacks, so tell me... who do you think is going to win?" asked Madara.

"You should know one thing about me if nothing else... I never give up!" shouted Naruto, as he charged Madara again. Madara pulled up his katana to block a strike aimed at severing the Uchiha's head from the rest of his body. Madara counted with a strike aimed at Naruto's legs. Naruto tried to block, only to have the katana pass through, and cut into part of Naruto's leg. Naruto attempted to kick at Madara with his other leg, only to hit air as his leg went through Madara's body. Naruto backed off, and performed a set of hand seals.

"Fuuton: Bure-do no Kuuki no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, launching a wave of air blades towards Madara. The Uchiha phased through the attack, only to see the Naruto before him smirk. Another Naruto appeared behind Madara, and attempted to plunge his zanbato through Madara. The Uchiha smiled as he allowed the weapon to go through his form. Madara turned around, allowing the zanbato out, and delivered a hard kick to the Naruto behind him. The Naruto he thought to be the real one disappeared into a cloud of smoke as another Naruto appeared with a rasengan at the tip of his zanbato. Madara backed up, and bisected the Naruto attempting to strike from above. This Naruto also disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Another Naruto flew out of the ground, attempting to cut Madara in two, only to allow the attack to pass through his form. Madara attacked the Naruto, only to have this bunshin explode in his face. Madara allowed the blast to pass through his body. Just then, the first Naruto charged through the dust kicked up by the explosion, and threw another rasenshuriken at Madara. The Uchiha saw the jutsu seconds before it hit him, and teleported behind the Naruto that threw it. Madara appeared behind Naruto, and struck him from behind, learning that this Naruto was the original. The active bunshin disappeared. Madara prepared to charge in after Naruto again, only to be grabbed by one of the chakra tails. Fire appeared at the tips of the other tails, as they attempted to drill into Madara. The Uchiha evaded, and used his kari no jutsu to send fire at Naruto. The young blond's left arm was burnt slightly. Naruto stood still, staring down Madara. Naruto's injuries healed quickly as he stared down Madara again.

"You see it, right?" asked Madara.

Naruto stood still, giving no response.

"Allow me to explain. We'll be at a stalemate until one of use runs low on chakra. One bijuu to eight, regardless of which bijuu you have, will end in my victory," replied Madara, "You cannot win on your own power."

"Maybe... then I'll just use someone else's power," replied Naruto.

"Oh? Who? You've already dispatched the Goyousoko. You plan on using the toads?" asked Madara.

"No... I'll use... your power!" shouted Naruto. The young blond closed his eyes. Naruto opened them to reveal Madara's Mangekyou Sharingan.

"What!? How is that possible!?" shouted Madara.

"Your eye was sealed with Kyubi and tou-san. The eye you use to maintain control over the bijuu is a copy of your original. I wonder... which would work better, your copy, or my original?" asked Naruto.

"Just what do you think you can do? You may have my eye, but do you even know how to begin to use it?" asked Madara.

Naruto looked at the area surrounding Madara. Naruto could see clearly eight strings of chakra, leading from Madara to the eight bijuu. Naruto began to focus on them, trying to rip them apart. Madara felt a tugging sensation. He looked at Naruto, and could see he was pulling on the connection between him and the bijuu.

"It must take a lot of control to hold all of them. You appear calm, but the strain on your body has been adding up throughout this battle. I can see it with these eyes. No matter what space-time tricks you use, you can't hide your connection to them. You should know as well as anyone that what these eyes can see, these eyes can easily manipulate," spoke Naruto. Naruto pushed his focus to the max, even pouring in Kyubi's chakra, continuing his pull on Madara's control over the bijuu. Madara attempted to pour all of his chakra into his eyes, but found he was unable to match the chakra Naruto was pouring into his eyes.

"A willing bijuu can use more chakra then one being controlled," spoke a voice from the direction Naruto was standing. Madara looked and saw the form of Kyubi overlapping Naruto's body.

"It's over," spoke Kyubi.

The chakra strings between Madara and the bijuu snapped, relieving Madara of his control over the bijuu. The backlash from the release of his control forced Madara to scream out in pain.

"_Now!!"_ shouted Kyubi.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" shouted Naruto, as he threw the spiraling ball of chakra at Madara. The Uchiha elder was unable to avoid the attack, and took it head on.

"Ah!!" shouted Madara, as his body was attacked by an uncountable number of chakra blades. As the jutsu dissipated, Madara's body fell to the ground, covered in blood. Madara's eyes had returned to normal. Madara attempted to move, but his crippled body would not allow him to.

"I... don't believe it..." muttered Madara.

"No power is without its price. I paid mine several times over as a child. It seems your payment is due," spoke Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto... interesting... he he. I made a mistake in doubting your abilities... I admit defeat," replied Madara.

"Naruto!" shouted Sasuke.

Sasuke, and the rest of the group fighting Madara, along with the bijuu in their human forms approached Naruto and Madara. They looked down on the Uchiha elder, debating what to do with him.

"Now what?" asked Minato.

"He'll be unable to use chakra ever again after the jutsu I used on him. His fate can be decided by the council," replied Naruto.

"So there's no chance of him escaping, eh? Not bad, Naruto. You plan this?" asked Itachi.

"I had hoped for the chance... but... in the end, I suppose you could say I got lucky," replied Naruto, with his trademark grin crossing his face.

"I swear, you were born under a lucky star, with all the things you've been through as of late, I bet you could help Tsunade win in gambling," spoke Jiraiya.

"Luck is determined by ones strength, to an extent," spoke Gai, while looking in Kakashi's direction.

"Hmm... you say something, Gai?" asked Kakashi.

"Damn that hip attitude of yours!" shouted Gai.

"The best Konoha has to offer..." muttered Nagato.

"Uzumaki Naruto," spoke Kawazaki, "I wish we could have met before under better terms. Now that I'm free, perhaps I can introduce myself properly. Kame Kawazaki, known by most as the sanbi, former leader of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen."

Kawazaki extended his hand out to Naruto, which he gladly accepted.

"Not bad kid. I would expect nothing less from the one who holds Kyubi's power," spoke Kawazaki.

"You were a good opponent, just as I would expect from one of the seven," spoke Naruto.

"Seems we have much to discuss, now that this is over. I was without a host, but the rest of you... what will you do now?" asked Kawazaki.

"It's up to our hosts. Each of us could easily revive our own hosts, with the exception of Shukaku, but I don't think that will be a problem," spoke the nanabi.

"What?" asked Shukaku.

"Hey, she's got a point, you know," spoke the rokubi.

"We should get going to Konoha," spoke Minato.

"We can work out the details once we get there," spoke Jiraiya.

"I wish to stay here, if you don't mind. I don't intend to avoid justice for my crimes, but my village comes first," replied Nagato.

"Alright," spoke Jiraiya, "Do what you need to. We'll send for you in a few days."

"Arigatou. Konan, let's go," spoke Nagato. Konan nodded in response.

"What about us, hm?" asked Deidara.

"What you do from here on is your choice. As acting leader of Akatsuki, I hereby disband our organization. I believe our goals have been met, though not in the way we intended. Our organization no longer needs to exist," replied Nagato.

"We succeeded? What about that taking over the world bullshit you gave us?" asked Hidan.

"Merely a ruse. Our true goal was peace through purification. For the time being, we have achieved that goal. If we're needed again, Nagato will make that decision," replied Konan.

"Bah, fine. I'll go to Konoha with the rest..." muttered Hidan.

"Let's go, then," spoke Naruto, as he pulled out a set of chakra binding chains for Madara. After Madara was bound, the group headed off, leaving Nagato and Konan to begin the reconstruction of their village.

_A/N: This fic is nearing its end now. The next chapter will be the last, and it will be a relatively short, wrap-up chapter. The one fun fact I have is in Neji's Kyuuten no Kourekyouuba. Neji's Chinese Zodiac inner animal (based off months) is the horse. I thought it would be nice to have Neji's greatest raiton jutsu have a personal connection to him in some manner. To all who have been keep up on my story and reviewing, you have my thanks. I've made an addition to my profile in the form of previews for my upcoming works/chapters. If you're curious to see what may happen next in my fics, take a look there. I hope you enjoyed reading, don't forget to review._


	27. The Road We Take

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't kill off everyone._

**Chapter 27: The Road We Take**

"We have a lot to talk about before we reach Konoha," spoke Jiraiya, as the group made their way for their village.

"I suppose so. First of all, what are we going to do with him?" asked Minato, while pointing to the bound Madara.

"How about let me go?" asked Madara, sounding like he did as Tobi.

"Right after Ero-sennin stops being a pervert," replied Naruto.

"I tried..." muttered Madara.

"Shouldn't you be in excruciating pain right now?" asked Sasuke.

"I would be if it weren't for the pain killers Sasori had. It's just a dull pain," replied Madara.

"Remind me again why we had to do that?" asked Sasuke.

"As much as he deserves to suffer, he's still a person. Once his fate has been decided, there will be more than enough time for him to atone for his crimes," replied Naruto.

"I suppose," spoke Sasuke.

"That still leaves us with the question of what to do with him," spoke Minato.

"Given the scope of his crimes and those of Akatsuki, he'll likely be brought before a council composed of members from all the Five Shinobi Countries, as well as the village leaders of the lesser villages," replied Jiraiya.

"That would make sense. I suppose the world has become a little more stable since I was hokage," spoke Minato.

"To some degree. Even though the current Tsuchikage wasn't the one leading Iwa during the Iwa-Konoha conflict, there are those in the village who would kill you on sight. I'm sure knowledge of your being alive is bound to stir up their village," replied Jiraiya.

"Even when I was in Iwa, you were constantly referred to as our greatest enemy, hm," spoke Deidara.

"That's right, you're a missing-nin from Iwa, right? I guess I'm not surprised," replied Minato.

"If I were you, I would avoid Tsuchi no Kuni for the rest of your days," spoke Deidara.

"Fair enough," replied Minato.

"Now that Tou-san is back, will Tsunade baa-chan still be Hokage?" asked Naruto.

"That does pose an interesting situation," spoke Jiraiya.

"I never would have imagined Tsunade being Hokage. If it weren't for my ability to see the world through Naruto's eyes, I wouldn't believe it if I saw it," replied Minato.

"She'll probably hand the job over to you on a silver platter; she only took on the role out of a sense of responsibility," spoke Jiraiya.

"I don't doubt it. I wouldn't mind taking on the role again. I might need to practice, though. It's been a few years since the last time I had a good spar," replied Minato.

"I wouldn't mind," spoke Naruto.

"Not so fast, kid, you forget already?" asked Itachi.

"Forget what?" replied Naruto.

"You owe me a spar. Remember, two on two, you and Sasuke, me and Yamato. You forget already?" asked Itachi.

"I have to admit, even I forgot; wasn't on the top of my priority list," spoke Sasuke.

"Okay, okay, we'll have our little contest. But give me a chance to rest, okay? Its hard enough to move. That fight took a lot out of me," replied Naruto.

"It took a lot out of all of us. Two days after we arrive in the village, though, prepare yourself," spoke Itachi.

"_I don't suppose I'd be lucky enough to get a mission?"_ thought Naruto.

"_I wouldn't count on it, Kit,"_ replied Kyubi.

"Oh, and no Kyubi," spoke Itachi.

"That's not fair," replied Naruto.

"Oh?" asked Itachi.

"I'm kidding, I know the rules. No jinchuuriki abilities, and no Sharingan," replied Naruto.

"_No Sharingan? That's a relief. Bad enough I was pulled into this to begin with,"_ thought Tenzo.

"How did you get the Sharingan, anyway?" asked Kawazaki.

"Kyubi," replied Naruto.

"I should have known. She did have some rather unique talents," spoke Kawazaki.

"You mean not all of you can do that?" asked Naruto.

"Kyu is the only one," replied Kawazaki.

"She seemed a little too proud of that fact..." muttered the rokubi.

"I don't suppose you guys can hide your appearances? Bijuu aren't exactly a welcomed site in Konoha," spoke Minato.

"Right, you're the one who sealed Kyu. An impressive feat, to say the least. I can, I'm not sure about the others. I hate doing it, though," replied Kawazaki, "It's so... bothersome."

"Best to do it; just to be on the safe side. You can return to your current forms when we reach the Hokage's tower," spoke Kakashi.

"Very well," replied Kawazaki, "Can the rest of you do it?"

"Yeah, we can," spoke the hachibi.

"I'm with Kawazaki, though. It's such a pain," spoke the rokubi.

"If you don't mind my asking, do any of the rest of you have names?" asked Naruto.

"Shukaku."

"Anyone else?" asked Naruto.

"No," replied the rokubi.

"_I don't either, in case you're wondering,"_ spoke Kyubi.

"How come?" asked Naruto.

"Well, we really never had a reason to choose names. Kawazaki did because he decided to join Kiri after his jinchuuriki passed on," replied the hachibi.

"I did just because," replied Shukaku.

"Yeah, that was an interesting time of my life. By the way, I've been meaning to ask, but what happened to the Samehada?" asked Kawazaki, while looking at Kisame.

"Zabuza destroyed it," replied Kisame.

"At the time, he was acting against Konoha," spoke Zabuza.

"The Samehada was destroyed!? That was one of the best ones I made. To hear that Zabuza was the one is rather interesting, though," replied Kawazaki.

"It appeared to have been weakened before I met Kisame in battle," spoke Zabuza.

"Against my tenant," spoke the hachibi.

"I see. That makes sense. Do you still have the parts of the sword?" asked Kawazaki.

"Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to trash them. I was hoping to find a way to reforge it," replied Kisame.

"I doubt you have the resources. I'll consider reforging it after we have a duel. You better impress me, or I won't do it," replied Kawazaki.

"Heh, fair enough," spoke Kisame, with a shark-like grin on his face.

"Looks like the sun is about to set. We should set up camp here," spoke Jiraiya.

"Alright, there looks to be a clearing up ahead. We'll set up camp there," replied Minato.

The clearing Minato was referring to was a rather large field. For the size of the group, having a large field worked out to the benefit of the group. The bijuu didn't have any supplies, and asked to join in with some of the others. Minato, Jiraiya, and Kakashi volunteered to guard Madara in case he had a plan for escape. The group pulled out their field rations for their dinner, not having the strength to search for other forms of food. For the most part, the members of the group slept easily. The only ones who had trouble were those with Madara.

"So, you guys know each other well?" asked Madara, once again falling into his Tobi personality.

"Well enough..." muttered Jiraiya.

"I'll take first watch. I'm not quite as worn out as you guys," spoke Minato.

Kakashi and Jiraiya didn't last another five seconds before drifting off into sleep, leaving Minato and Madara.

"I hate you, just so you know," spoke Madara.

"I do something to you?" asked Minato.

"You stopped my attack on Konoha!" shouted Madara.

"Easy, if those two wake up, I doubt they'll be happy with you," replied Minato.

"Fine, but only because I can't do anything. That brat of yours messed up my body to the point where I can't even use my Sharingan."

"You get what you deserve."

"Deserve? You know nothing about me."

"I know what you told Naruto. Everything for the clan, right?"

"Exactly. Everything for the clan."

"So destroying all the major villages, and wiping out most of the people within them, including the remaining members of your clan that reside within Konoha would be for the best for the clan?"

"They descended from the weak. Only the strong can rebuild my clan."

"The only 'strong' members are left are Itachi and Sasuke. You didn't seem to be pulling any punches back there against them."

"Of course not. If they survived, I would have kept them around. I would use their DNA to help bring more Uchiha into the world."

"Like our old friend Orochimaru?"

"He may have been a crazy freak of nature, but he knew science. You can't deny the value of his research, whether or not you agree with his methods."

"Perhaps."

A moment of silence followed, as the two thought of other things worthwhile to discuss.

"You and that brat of yours are quite powerful. You would have done well in the world I was trying to create," spoke Madara.

"We could survive in your world, but it's not the kind of world we would choose to live in," replied Minato.

"What do you mean? Don't you enjoy a good fight?"

"I won't deny it, but I wouldn't make a life of it. Maybe it's my perspective from being a village leader talking, but I always felt it was best to work towards peace. I know fights will always happen, and there will always be missions. We'll never have true peace, but if, at the very least, I can provide my village with prosperity, I'll know I've done my part as the Hokage."

"Hokage, eh? I sought to be the shodai, but that privilege was given to the Senju Hashirama. I can't say I share your philosophy. Prosperity is in war. A village takes in far more funds in war than it does in times of peace."

"I understand that, but funds are a small part of it. The morale of a village constantly in war is much different than that of one in peace."

"The warrior spirit would burn brightly in the village under my control. I would have made it the greatest village of all time, for all time."

"You still don't get it, do you. Not everyone thinks like you. Not everyone wants war. There are those who long for peace. Those people outweigh those who wish for war."

"Are you so sure of that?"

"Why do you think Hashirama-sama was given the title Hokage? Even those in your own clan agreed with his principles over yours."

"That's what made them weak."

"That's what made them strong. Those who became corrupt were defeated by one individual. I can't find a better example of those with a drive for peace succeeding over those with a drive for violence."

"I see... you have a point... it doesn't matter now, though. It's all in the past. I have no desire to become Hokage, and I have no intention to resume my role as Mizukage."

"It's better for you that you don't; I doubt Kiri would allow you to resume the role after all you have done."

"I wouldn't expect them to willingly allow me back; I could take the position if I wanted it that badly."

"Not in your current state."

"Bah, I'm going to sleep. You can keep talking if you want."

Madara turned away from Minato and closed his eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep. A small smile crept across Minato's face. He was growing tired of trying to reason with the Uchiha elder, and after being within his son for so many years was looking forward to enjoying a little peace and quiet.

The rest of the night passed by quickly. Madara never woke again for the rest of the night, making the lives of Jiraiya and Kakashi easy when they took their turns for guard duty. Everyone had a quick breakfast, then packed up their camp and made their way for Konoha at their best speed. The group arrived at the main gate by the end of the day. Kotetsu and Izumo were surprised by how the group had increased since they left, but were glad to see Madara bound up. The group explained the disguised bijuu as prisoners who were being manipulated by Madara. They figured it was close enough to the truth to explain their presence without upsetting the village. A group of ANBU came to the gate to take Madara into custody. After being relieved of their prisoner, the group made their way for the Hokage's tower. Minato made sure to keep himself under disguise, as he was not quite ready to reveal to the village that he was indeed alive. Tsunade immediately let the group in, relieved to see that everyone had made it back. Tsunade took quick notice of Nagato and Konan being missing.

"Where are Nagato and Konan? Were they killed by Madara?" asked Tsunade.

"No, Hokage-sama, they are in their village beginning the recovery progress. They gave their word that they would not flee and would come when summoned," replied Jiraiya.

"Very well, I trust your judgment. Who are these people that you have brought back with you?" asked Tsunade.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any, right?" asked Kawazaki. The other bijuu nodded, and dropped their henges. Tsunade was shocked beyond words at the sight.

"I might as well join you," spoke Minato, as he, too, dropped his henge. Tsunade nearly fell into cardiac arrest upon seeing the Yondaime Hokage before her. She nearly fainted from seeing the bijuu and Minato, but did her best to regain her composure. Several ANBU entered the room upon sensing the release of several chakra signatures. Tsunade told them to standby while she pondered on what to do next.

"I suppose I'll start with you, Minato-san. How did you manage to survive? I assumed you were killed upon sealing the kyuubi within Naruto," spoke Tsunade.

"I would have been under normal circumstances, but, since I used Naruto's body as a medium, instead of being sealed within the shinigami, I was sealed into him. Once Naruto fully released the seal holding back the kyuubi's chakra, I was released," explained Minato.

"Does this mean the kyuubi could leave Naruto's body at any time and cause another rampage throughout the village?" asked Tsunade.

"Hey, hey, she had nothing against your village. She was being controlled by Madara!" shouted Kawazaki.

"Of course, but could she get free?" asked Tsunade.

"She could, but she has decided to remain with Naruto for the time being," replied Minato.

"I see. Well, I have an explanation of his presence. I take it you followed with my shinobi upon being freed from Madara's control?" asked Tsunade.

"Correct. Upon being freed by Uzumaki-san, we decided to join up with his group. I have no set plans for myself, since my jinchuuriki passed on quite some time ago. The others wish to rejoin their hosts, hopefully reviving those who were killed," replied Kawazaki.

"If that is the case, I see no reason to detain any of you here. You are free to go about as you please," spoke Tsunade.

"Well, it's been fun. We should get the group together again after we get our hosts back," spoke the hachibi.

"As long as you find a way to cap his tendency to 'bust rhymes,'" replied the nibi.

The bijuu, except for Kawazaki, left Tsunade's office, and split off to where they last remembered their hosts to be. They made sure to remain under a henge to avoid raising suspicion. Tsunade had one of her ANBU alert Kotetsu and Izumo to allow the group to leave.

"I'll remain here for the time being. Fish boy over there owes me a spare, anyway," replied Kawazaki.

"If that is your choice," replied Tsunade.

"So, how should we go about letting the village know of my return?" asked Minato.

"This is a delicate matter, Minato-san. It would be difficult to just simply come out and say it, but at the same time, we can't hide it from the village. As much as I hate to admit it, I'll need to consult with the councilors on this one," replied Tsunade.

"Ah, that's right, those old fossils are still around, aren't they?" asked Minato.

"I may be old, but I still have some edge over you," spoke Hiruzen, who managed to enter the room without being noticed until he spoke.

"Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Minato, as he slowly turned around. Sure enough, the former Hokage was face to face with his predecessor.

"How long have you been in here?" asked Tsunade.

"Since the bijuu left. The other two will be here momentarily. They were meeting with Danzou to discuss the situation of what to do with Uchiha Madara," replied Hiruzen.

"Of course. Then you know of the issue which I need to discuss with you?" asked Tsunade.

"You are right, of course, we can't simply show him to the village and say 'here he is!' No, we need to let knowledge of his return sift through the village gradually. The jonin will be allowed to know first, then chunin, and finally genin and the civilians. By then, we should have a solution for the reactions of the villagers," explained Hiruzen.

"I agree with your approach. I was thinking along those lines. Do you agree, Minato-san?" asked Tsunade.

"I have no problem with this," replied Minato.

"Isn't he a hero of your village? Wouldn't he be welcomed back with open arms?" asked Kawazaki.

"It might seem that way, but rarely are issues of the shinobi world so cut and dry. There are those within the village that bear ill will towards him for 'unleashing' Naruto upon them. Though people of this mindset are dwindling, there are still those who think along those lines. Then there is Danzou. News of his return likely won't sit well with the old war hawk. Finally, there are those that may turn up that would accuse Minato of abandoning them in their time of need, even though his disappearance was necessary. That's why we have to be careful about how we let the village know of his return," explained Tsunade.

"Makes sense. There are still a few villagers who give me dirty looks. Can't please everyone, I suppose," spoke Naruto.

"I suppose I should make sure I have secure living arrangements for the time being, shouldn't I?" asked Minato.

"You can stay with us for the time being. I'm sure kaa-san won't have a problem. She can keep a secret, too," spoke Sasuke.

"I have no problem with this arrangement," replied Minato.

"Very well. What of your living arrangements?" asked Tsunade of Kawazaki.

"Hmm... I'll be staying around for a good while, so I suppose I could use an apartment," replied Kawazaki.

"You know, now that you're not keeping me in a detention cell, I could use an apartment, too," spoke Kisame.

"Fine, I'll arrange an apartment for you two. If that is all, you are dismissed," spoke Tsunade.

Minato and Kawazaki resumed their henges and joined the others in leaving the Hokage's office.

"I suppose it's time for another career change, eh Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Tsunade.

"You're not going back to the bar or gambling. I'm not going to let you do that to yourself," replied Hiruzen.

"I know, I know. I'll probably train medics. Dan and I dreamed about having enough medics for every team we send out on dangerous missions. It's time to make the dream a reality," spoke Tsunade.

Hiruzen nodded in response as he took a seat and pulled out a bottle of sake. He felt he could use a drink with his student.

The group leaving the Hokage's tower split off. Naruto and Sasuke decided to see how their girlfriends were doing, knowing they would be more than excited to see them. Minato decided to go with Itachi to Ichiraku's, dragging Kawazaki along, stating to him that he hadn't lived until he tried Ichiraku Ramen, causing the bijuu the mutter something about being a thousand years old.

"It feels like it's been forever since I've spent any time with Hinata-chan," spoke Naruto.

"I could say the same about Sakura. Haven't talked to Kiba in a while, either," replied Sasuke.

"We'll have to get our old teams together, too," replied Naruto.

The two boys split off to head to the homes of their lovers. Sasuke made his way for Sakura's home. He found the girl was off training after learning the village was no longer under threat of attack. Sasuke found his girlfriend training in their teams old training field.

"Hey, Sakura!" shouted Sasuke.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun!?" shouted Sakura. Upon seeing the young Uchiha, the girl ceased her training efforts, and ran in the direction of Sasuke. The bone crushing hug he received in return let Sasuke know just how hard Sakura had been training.

"Sa... ku... ra... I can't... breathe..." muttered Sasuke.

"Oh, gomen, Sasuke-kun," replied Sakura, as she released Sasuke from her grip.

"It's alright. After all that training you've received, it's not too surprising."

"I'm still not up to your level, though."

"Maybe, but if I took a punch from you, I would be out for a week and a half."

"Guess you better not make me mad, Sa-suke-kun."

Sasuke shivered a little at the way Sakura spaced out the syllables in his name.

"So, from what I heard about the village no longer being under alert, I take it that your mission was a success?" asked Sakura.

"Of course, Naruto and I don't know how to fail a mission," replied Sasuke.

"What all took place?"

Sasuke decided to explain to Sakura the battle that took place in Amegakure. He expressed how at one point, it seemed as though they wouldn't make it, and how Naruto awakened the full of Kyubi's power, and used it to crush Madara.

"So it was thanks to Naruto that you were able to pull through?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. It was some showing. Even though I couldn't see it, I could feel it. The intensity of the chakra between the two. The kid really does have a lot of surprises," replied Sasuke.

"You have plenty of surprises on your own. You fought against the strongest member of your clan hand to hand. That's no small accomplishment."

"That was the most intense battle I've ever had. Not even my fight with Orochimaru comes close. Part of me wants to get another shot at him. It's unfortunate I'll never get that chance. Well, there are always extreme spars with Naruto."

"You two often do find a way to take it out of hand. Those bunshin spars of yours are the most intense."

"True enough, but it's nice to be able to go all out and not have to worry about killing your opponent. You should try it out some time."

"Some time? Why not now? I was busy training to increase my chakra reserves. I wouldn't mind seeing what a kage bunshin of mine could do against a kage bunshin of yours."

"Why not? Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A kage bunshin of both Sakura and Sasuke appeared. The two clones smirked at one another. The bunshin walked over to the nearest sparring ring, and looked out to their corresponding originals.

"Alright, let's see what they can do!" shouted Sasuke.

Sasuke's kage bunshin pulled out a katana, while Sakura's kage bunshin tightened her gloves.

"Let's go!" shouted Sakura's kage bunshin as she leaped in front of Sasuke's kage bunshin, and attempted to deliver a crushing blow to her target. Sasuke's bunshin leaped out of the way, causing Sakura's bunshin to leave a giant crater.

"There goes another training field..." muttered Sasuke. Sakura only smiled in return. The dust kicked up by Sakura's bunshin clouded the vision of Sasuke's bunshin, allowing Sakura the chance to launch several kunai and shuriken. Sasuke's bunshin activated his Sharingan, making it possible to see the weapons being thrown in his direction. He quickly pulled out his katana, and deflected all the weapons, then began making hand seals.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke's bunshin. Several fireballs were sent in the direction of Sakura's bunshin. She used her agility to avoid being hit. Sasuke's bunshin jumped in behind the attacks and began engaging Sakura in close combat. Sasuke's bunshin used his katana, while Sakura pulled out a kunai to parry Sasuke's strikes. Sakura's agility gave her a slight advantage, making it difficult for Sasuke's bunshin to even leave a cut in Sakura's clothing.

"Your speed has improved. It's not beyond the tracking abilities of the Sharingan, but still, you've improved much since we were Team Seven," spoke Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun... but... flattery will get you no where," replied Sakura, as her bunshin started to become more aggressive. Sakura's bunshin began taking advantage of the few openings Sasuke's bunshin provided. One of her bunshin's strikes came close to landing a blow on Sasuke's bunshin. After the near hit, Sasuke's bunshin chose to back off, opting to stick to long range.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke's bunshin, as it launched a giant fireball. Sakura's bunshin evaded the fireball only to have a near miss with a couple kunai.

"Almost, but not quite. Now, to show you a jutsu of mine I've been working on," spoke Sakura.

"You've been working on diversifying yourself? This should be interesting," replied Sasuke.

Sakura's bunshin quickly ran through some hand seals, and slammed her fist into the ground.

"Doton: Gansekiken no Jutsu! _(Earth Release: Rock Fist Technique)_" shouted Sakura's bunshin. The ground in front of Sasuke's bunshin cracked apart and formed into a rising column with a blunted end. The end glowed with Sakura's chakra, much like her hands do right before one of her strikes. Sasuke's bunshin quickly pulled out his katana to block the strike. The bunshin was knocked back by the force; however, it wasn't hit with enough force to dissipate. Before the bunshin could hit the ground again, Sakura went through the seals for her jutsu again.

"Got ya this time! Doton: Gansekiken no Jutsu!" shouted Sakura's bunshin.

"Raikiri!" shouted Sasuke's bunshin, tearing through the rock form before it could strike him.

"Raikiri Nagashi!" shouted Sasuke's bunshin, sending an electrical current towards Sakura's bunshin. Upon seeing the attack heading her way, Sakura's bunshin took to the skies. Sasuke's bunshin took advantage, and leaped into the air after her, brining his katana to her neck, and dissipating the bunshin.

"Geez, I can almost feel it! You didn't have to do that, you know!!" shouted Sakura.

"What's the point in fighting with bunshin if you don't let them finish off each other?" asked Sasuke. The Uchiha received his answer in the form of a lump on his head.

"Ow..." muttered Sasuke.

"Serves you right," replied Sakura.

"Well, I will say this. You have improved quite a bit. Last time, I didn't have to use any of my jutsu to defeat you. And your speed has increased as well. You know, you should consider talking to Lee and Gai about working further on it. Those two could probably teach you a thing or two."

"I suppose, but if they make me wear those 'unfortunate' spandex outfits, I'm going to force you into wearing one, too."

"Hmm..."

"Sasuke? What are thinking about?"

"Well, as awful as those outfits are on them, they would bring out your curves nicely."

"I think I need to reserve a hospital bed. We're going to be getting a patient with several broken bones and severe head trauma."

"What makes you think that... oh..."

"Run!!"

Sasuke took off as fast as he ever ran with Sakura chasing after him.

"What, I just thought you would look hot!" shouted Sasuke.

"Pervert!!" shouted Sakura.

"Gomennasai!!"

Upon catching up to Sasuke, Sakura added another lump to his head, and then proceeded to drag him back to the Uchiha compound to a confused Mikoto.

Naruto had made his way to the Hyuga compound. After he was allowed entrance, he found Neji was having tea and decided to join him.

"Hey, Neji," spoke Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto. I take it you are here looking for Hinata?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, have you seen her?"

"She's out training with Hiashi-sama. After our mission, I felt it would be best to enjoy a day of rest before resuming training."

"Makes sense. I know I'm not up to training right now. Just means I'll have to train twice as hard tomorrow."

"Didn't you have a spare with Itachi?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. And there's no way he'll let me out of it. Well... that's just more reason for me to make sure I get some rest. I can't fight him while tired."

"It would be unwise to do so. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, sure."

Neji poured Naruto some tea, and the two enjoyed a few moments of peace. The two jonin continued to drink tea until Hanabi appeared.

"I hate cats!!" shouted Hanabi.

"The village was in danger, and they still had to issue _that_ mission?" muttered Naruto.

"The should call it the _true_ test of becoming a genin. Just about every genin team since the daimyou's wife received that cat has had this mission," spoke Neji.

"How the Hell can that fur ball be so fast. And how on earth could it avoid the byakugan!?" shouted a frustrated Hanabi.

"Years of practice," spoke Naruto.

"It's faced the byakugan on more than one occasion. I suppose it has finally learned how to deal with it," replied Neji.

"I hope that cat dies in a fire!" shouted Hanabi.

"I don't think that cat would mind. Anything to get away from that woman," spoke Naruto.

Neji nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine, I'll learn a good katon jutsu, and roast the little fur ball the next time I see it," replied Hanabi, as she threw off her sandals and sat down in the living area.

A few minutes later, Hinata finished her training with Hiashi and entered the house to see Neji and Naruto. Hinata walked over the Naruto and gave him a hug, happy to see him back from his mission.

"I'm glad to see you, Naruto-kun. I heard that you had returned from your mission," spoke Hinata.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Hinata-chan," replied Naruto.

"I think we should give them some time alone," spoke Hiashi.

"Agreed; we can resume our training," spoke Neji.

Neji and Hiashi walked off towards the Hyuga compound dojo.

"What kind of training have they been working on?" asked Naruto.

"They've been working on elemental fusions with our juuken taijutsu," replied Hinata.

"Nature manipulation with juuken? I heard that he used that style in one of his fights against Madara," spoke Naruto.

"It makes the juuken that much more dangerous. If you think a juuken strike hurts, being hit by one of his lightning chakra strikes is worse," replied Hinata.

"What nature chakra does your father have?" asked Naruto.

"Tou-san? Lightning chakra, like Neji," replied Hinata.

"It makes sense, for some reason," spoke Naruto.

"So, how was your mission?" asked Hinata.

Naruto told Hinata of what took place on his mission to defeat Madara. He went into detail about how he almost lost, and how he was able to achieve victory through releasing all of Kyubi's strength.

"So you can use all of Kyubi's power now?" asked Hinata.

"I could, but I don't want to make a habit of it. Her power isn't my power. I want my strength to come from me. I've made it my dream to become the strongest shinobi in the village. I won't be able to do that if I rely on her. The only reason I did so against Madara was because he was using the power of the bijuu," replied Naruto.

"I understand. I'm willing to help you do anything you need to in order to become stronger, Naruto-kun. I want to be able to help," spoke Hinata.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan," replied Naruto, as he gave Hinata a hug.

"Aww... you two make such a cute couple," spoke Hanabi.

"Oh... I forgot you were there," spoke Naruto, blushing slightly.

"I just hope I can one day find a guy as good as you," replied Hanabi.

"You will if you keep your eyes open. I'm sure there's someone out there for you," spoke Hinata.

"Yeah, I suppose," replied Hanabi.

"Anyone on your team of interest?" asked Naruto.

"That fan boy and mister strong and silent? The one worships the ground I walk on. While I find it kind of cute, it's not what I'm looking for in someone. The other is too busy studying to do anything fun. Maybe I'll run into my guy on a mission. Not everyone can find their significant other on their shinobi team, after all, Naruto," replied Hanabi.

"I suppose not," spoke Naruto.

"So, Jashin-boy, what are you going to do now?" asked Kisame. Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori decided to drag Hidan to a bar. There were a couple of ANBU in the shadows keeping an eye over Kisame and Hidan, but they were out of sight and out of mind as far as the group of former Akatsuki members were concerned.

"Watch it fish-boy, or I'll turn your ass into a sacrifice," replied Hidan.

"Hey, hey, I was just kidding around," spoke Kisame.

"Uh... those ANBU outside have it easy. We'll be the ones that'll have to restrain those two," whispered Sasori.

"Hai, hm," whispered Deidara.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I can't disobey the commandments, but it would be a problem for me if I went around sacrificing people like I did before I joined Akatsuki," spoke Hidan.

"You could always find a job that would allow you to kill a lot of people," replied Kisame.

"Like what?" asked Hidan.

"Maybe be a hunter-nin somewhere. What about your old village?" asked Kisame.

"Yugakure? Please, they fucking turned a hidden village into a fucking resort. How fucked up is that? I mean, seriously, a _resort_? I couldn't go back there if I wanted to," replied Hidan.

"Tough break. I can't go back to my village either. Kind of hard to do so after attempting to kill the kage and daimyou," spoke Kisame.

"You could always wait for them to croak, hm," replied Deidara.

"You got lucky. If that Tsuchikage wasn't corrupt, you'd be in an ANBU holding cell right now," spoke Sasori.

"Hey, you got lucky, too. If no one knew how corrupt the Sandaime Kazekage was, you'd be dead right now," replied Deidara.

"He's got you there," spoke Kisame.

"Bah, maybe. At least I can go back to my village with my head held high. I doubt either of you three could do that," replied Sasori.

"I'm not going anywhere near Iwa again," spoke Deidara.

"Like Hell I'll go anywhere near Yu," replied Hidan.

"Screw Kiri," spoke Kisame.

"You could always join Konoha, like me, hm," spoke Deidara.

"I suppose. Zabuza and Kawazaki are here. It wouldn't be too bad," spoke Kisame.

"Sorry, but this place isn't for me. Our old leader ran a fun little village. Maybe he could use a good hunter-nin," replied Hidan.

"If that's what works for you," spoke Kisame.

"I heard he has to keep a lot of people on his hit list. I wouldn't mind popping them off for him. I bet he could give a Jashinist some work," replied Hidan.

"Didn't you always say you'd 'curse' the leader, though, hm?" asked Deidara.

"Fuck... well, if he gives me good reason to, I'll still sacrifice his ass," replied Hidan.

"Sorry to interrupt, but does he always swear this much when drunk?" asked the bartender.

"He hasn't even had a drink yet. He's like this all the time. He thinks getting drunk is a sin," replied Kisame.

"It dulls the wits and leads to thoughts one shouldn't have," spoke Hidan, "Why do you think I wanted to go somewhere else?"

"Well, we're here now. Might as well find a way to enjoy it, hm," replied Deidara.

"Ah, there you are," spoke a voice from behind the group.

"Eh? Kawazaki?" asked Kisame.

"Yeah. I was finally able to get away from the 'ramen brothers.' I swear, those two could shut the place down," spoke Kawazaki.

"What did you think? I liked their ramen," asked Deidara.

"Well... it was damn good, but still, they didn't have to drag me there," replied Kawazaki.

"What did you come here for?" asked Sasori.

"Fish boy owes me a spare," replied Kawazaki.

"Oh, this should be good. We'll watch," spoke Hidan.

"Alright, then," replied Kawazaki.

The group walked outside to the nearest open training ring. Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan stood outside the ring, watching intently at the two in the middle.

"It's best we not use ninjutsu. Things could get out of hand rather quickly. Kenjutsu will do," spoke Kawazaki.

"Fine by me," spoke Kisame.

"You have something to use?" asked Kawazaki.

"I have this zanbatou. The weapons shops here aren't so bad. Not up to Kiri's standards, though," replied Kisame.

"Very well," spoke Kawazaki, as he pulled out the Kagetatsu.

"You're going to use that?" asked Kisame.

"Hey, you broke yours. Not my problem. You don't like it, then give me a good fight, and maybe, just maybe, I'll reconstruct the Samehada," replied Kawazaki.

"I'm not complaining. I could use a good challenge. Let's go!" shouted Kisame, as he charged forward towards Kawazaki. The bijuu smiled as he pulled up the Kagetatsu and charged forward towards Kisame. A loud clang could be heard as the two met in the center of the training ring. The other former members of Akatsuki smiled on as Kisame and Kawazaki began their duel. Kisame was forced to duck a strike that would have taken out his legs, and flipped back, while taking a couple of slashes at Kawazaki. Kawazaki ducked out of the way, and pulled up the Kagetatsu to block. When Kisame was out of range of Kawazaki's strikes, he pulled back his sword, and swung it forward. Water natured chakra shot out from the sword in the form of a blade, headed straight for Kawazaki.

"A chakra conducting blade, huh? I don't know how you managed to afford one that size, but, it won't really give you that much of an edge against me," spoke Kawazaki.

Kawazaki pulled back the Kagetatsu, and swung it into Kisame's attack. A shadow form of the Kagetatsu appeared and cut through the attack, breaking the jutsu. Kisame used Kawazaki's shift in focus to get near the bijuu and make a quick strike in the direction of the bijuu. Kawazaki could only smile as he was forced to step back. He spun the Kagetatsu around and quickly swung it forward, knocking Kisame back. Kisame pulled back his sword and took another swing forward. Kawazaki blocked the strike and attempted to knock Kisame's sword out of his hand. Kisame was able to keep his grip on the sword and charged more chakra into his sword. Kisame took another swing at Kawazaki. When the two weapons met, there was a splash of chakra, as opposed to a clang. Water chakra and dark chakra met between the two swordsmen. Both smiled as the chakra knocked the pair back.

"I don't think I've ever seen Kisame this excited about a match before, hm," spoke Deidara.

"Only a bijuu could match him in chakra. If the two were fighting seriously, this place would be wasted in an instant," replied Sasori.

"They seem rather serious to me, even if they aren't fighting at full," spoke Hidan.

"True. I suppose saying they aren't fighting at full would be more accurate," replied Sasori.

Kawazaki began a quick series of movements with the Kagetatsu in front of him. He appeared to be swinging the weapon in a controlled series of strikes, forming a pattern that appeared to be in the form of a shield. As Kawazaki increased the speed of his movement, the dark chakra of the sword was left behind, creating of shield of dark chakra. Kisame took note of this, and did the same with his zanbatou. Kisame was unable to move his larger weapon at the same speed as Kawazaki, thus leaving his "shield" with more gaps then Kawazaki's. The two appeared to meet a maximum in their speed and flared their chakra. The two shields were shot out against one another. The two jutsu sped towards each other and met in the middle of the training ring. Chakra began spilling out as the two jutsu ground into each other. In the end, Kisame's jutsu was ground away into nothing, leaving nothing to block Kawazaki's jutsu. Kisame charged his chakra into his zanbatou and thrust the weapon into Kawazaki's jutsu. The blade held its ground against the jutsu. Kawazaki seemed amused at this, but could only smile as Kisame was slowly being pushed back. Kisame increased the amount of chakra he was pumping into his zanbatou. His weapon began to glow blue with chakra. Kisame ceased being pushed back, and began to gain some ground against Kawazaki's jutsu. With enough effort, Kisame was about to deflect the jutsu to the side and into the ground. The jutsu almost hit those watching the fight. After Kisame deflected Kawazaki's jutsu, he found himself face to face with Kawazaki, who made a strike that could have separated Kisame's head from his body, had the shark-nin not blocked at the last second. Kawazaki spun around quickly and held the Kagetatsu to Kisame's neck.

"Yield," spoke Kawazaki.

"Alright, alright, you win," replied Kisame.

"Good, you still have some humility. I suppose I'll reforge the Samehada. Heaven help you if you manage to damage it again, though," spoke Kawazaki.

"Alright. I'll get the halves to you," replied Kisame.

"That was a good match, Kisame. Fun to watch, hm," spoke Deidara.

"You use your skills well," spoke Sasori.

"It would have been better if you cut his head off, but it was still good to watch," spoke Hidan.

"The members of the Seven are masters of the art. Are you really so surprised?" asked a person who was passing through.

"Zabuza? You saw that, eh?" asked Kisame.

"It's been a while since I've seen the leader fight. Thought it would be worthwhile," replied Zabuza.

"That was something else," spoke a man next to Zabuza.

"Who's that? Is that the younger of the Hozuki brothers? Didn't think you would be here, too," spoke Kisame.

"Yeah, I was taken out of Orochimaru's camps after Uchiha Sasuke killed the snake. Figured Zabuza would be the best sensei for kenjutsu," replied Suigetsu.

"Is this a Kiri-nin convention, or what? Are there others here, or is it just us?" asked Kawazaki.

"My former subordinate, Haku. She has the Hyouton Kekkei Genkai, and would have been executed had she remained in Kiri," replied Zabuza.

"I see. Very well. Come Kisame, I have to get us permission to leave the village. We have to go to a special place to reforge the Samehada," spoke Kawazaki.

"I figured as much. Let's go, then," replied Kisame.

The group split off in different directions. Kisame and Kawazaki headed for the Hokage's tower. Hidan left with Sasori and Deidara. Zabuza and Suigetsu decided to use the training ring Kawazaki and Kisame were using. The next day, Tsunade sent for Nagato and Konan, as well as the kages of the other main shinobi villages along with the village leaders of the lesser villages. It was agreed that they would meet in Konoha, as they had Madara, and it was located roughly the same distance from most of the villages. While waiting for the arrival of the village leaders, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi decided they would have their match.

"Alright, are you two ready?" asked Itachi.

"Ready as always," spoke Naruto.

"I'm always up for a good challenge," replied Sasuke.

"Go Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun!" shouted Hinata and Sakura.

"I thought you two didn't date fan girls?" asked Itachi.

"Hey, I am no fan girl! I could cave in your heart if given the chance," replied Hinata.

"I could launch you over the top of Mt. Hokage!" shouted Sakura, while pulling back on her gloves.

"I'd apologize if I were you," spoke Sasuke.

"Yeah, there won't be anything left for us to fight once those two are done with you," spoke Naruto.

"_Fine by me. I didn't want anything to do with this,"_ Tenzo thought to himself.

"Uh... gomen..." spoke Itachi.

Sakura and Hinata smiled at Itachi in a manner that made Itachi shiver, not that he let it show.

"_Thank goodness for ANBU training,"_ Itachi thought to himself.

"Well, should we get this started?" asked Sasuke.

"Hai. Let's keep it simple. Since the village leaders could arrive at anytime, let's keep it a taijutsu match. You can use any enhancements you want, but don't overdo it," replied Itachi.

"So, no projectiles, eh? That kind of cuts down on the fun, but alright," spoke Naruto.

"I wouldn't say that. A good taijutsu match can have as much thrill as one of our all-out kage bunshin duels," replied Sasuke.

"If you say so. Let's go!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto charged after Tenzo, while Sasuke charged after Itachi. Sasuke charged a little chakra into his strikes, catching Itachi off guard as he felt a little heat in Sasuke's strikes.

"Who taught you that?" asked Itachi.

"Sakura," replied Sasuke, as he took aim at Itachi's midsection. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's fist, and attempted to land his right fist on Sasuke's face. Sasuke ducked below the strike, and spun his body around, aiming a kick for Itachi's gut. Itachi let go of Sasuke's hand, and backed up, staying clear of Sasuke's foot. Itachi used his greater reach to deliver a kick to Sasuke's face, knocking the younger Uchiha off balance. Itachi pulled back his fist, and pounded Sasuke into the ground. Sasuke flipped back up and shook off the hit, while aiming a kick for Itachi's chest. Itachi caught Sasuke's foot. Sasuke smiled as he twisted his body about his foot, and delivered a kick to Itachi's face. Itachi was knocked off balance, giving Sasuke a chance to land a few solid blows to Itachi's midsection. Itachi coughed a little, but quickly recovered, aiming for Sasuke's chest. Sasuke blocked and attempted to land an uppercut on Itachi. Itachi took a couple steps back, and spun around Sasuke. Itachi delivered an elbow to Sasuke's back, knocking him forward. Sasuke used his hands to keep from falling, and sent his leg back, kicking Itachi in the gut. Sasuke got up and turned around to face Itachi. The two Uchiha smiled as they prepared for another round.

Naruto and Tenzo commenced their fight. Naruto sent a forward thrust towards Tenzo's chest, only to have his strike blocked. Tenzo swung his leg around and aimed for Naruto's head. The young blond took the hit to his head, and used the momentum from the hit to spin around on his left foot while kicking out with his right, catching Tenzo in the back. Tenzo stepped forward, and turned around to face Naruto. Naruto pulled back his left fist and took a shot at Tenzo's face. Tenzo caught Naruto's fist, and delivered a blow to Naruto's head. Naruto allowed the hit and lost his balance, leaving him open to taking a kick from Tenzo. At the last second, Naruto freed his one hand and caught Tenzo's kick. Naruto used his strength to twist Tenzo's body about his leg, slamming the ANBU member into the ground. Naruto attempted to slam Tenzo into the ground, but the ANBU rolled to the side and quickly got back to his feet. Tenzo spun around and knocked Naruto into the ground. The blond attempted to keep his balance, but Tenzo did a sweeping kick the ensure Naruto lost his balance. Tenzo stomped his foot into Naruto's back, making the young blond cough in response. Tenzo backed up, giving Naruto a couple moments to recover. Tenzo was surprised when Naruto quickly got back to his feet, and delivered a hard punch to his face. Tenzo's side guards kept his jaw from being broken from the force of the blow. Tenzo opted not to lower his guard again while fighting with the blond.

"Four people fighting with such spirit! I feel the fires of youth burning!" shouted a certain spandex clad chunin who happened to see the fight.

"Easy, Lee. This fight is just between them. Maybe you could challenge the winner," spoke Sakura.

"Ah, I see. I'll continue to watch," replied Lee.

Sasuke had charged towards Itachi with a flaming fist, forcing Itachi to duck to the side. Sasuke took note of this, and performed a sweeping kick in an attempt to force Itachi to the ground. Itachi saw Sasuke's kick coming, and jumped over Sasuke's leg. Itachi used the opening given to him to deliver a kick to Sasuke's side. Sasuke ended up stumbling, and was assaulted with a two-punch combo from Itachi. Sasuke caught what would have been a third strike, and pulled back his other fist. Sasuke thrust forward only to have his fist caught by Itachi. The two Uchiha siblings were in a deadlock, with each holding the striking arm of the other. The two gripped the other harder and attempted to push the other back. Itachi, having more physical strength than Sasuke, began to push his younger brother back. As Sasuke began to slide back, Itachi charged chakra to his feet, and knocked Sasuke off balance, forcing him to release his grip. Itachi took advantage of the opening, and slammed Sasuke into the ground. Sasuke fell, seeing Itachi prepare to deliver another blow. Sasuke rolled out of the way and pulled his legs behind Itachi. Sasuke ended up pulling Itachi to the ground. As soon as Itachi's face hit the dirt, Sasuke pulled himself back up, and prepared to deliver a knock-out punch to Itachi. Knowing what was about to happen, Itachi noticed Sasuke's foot was close enough for him to grab it. Itachi pulled on Sasuke's leg, causing the younger Uchiha to stumble. Itachi quickly rose to his feet, and delivered a kick to Sasuke's face. Sasuke flipped back, and fell onto the flat of his back. Sasuke was knocked out from the hit.

Tenzo was forced back from another one of Naruto's thrusts forward. Tenzo was still slightly disoriented from Naruto's previous hit. Tenzo attempted to deliver a kick to Naruto's head, only to miss his target. Naruto spun around and delivered a kick to Tenzo's back, causing him to stumble forward. Naruto felt he had Tenzo and attempted to hit him in the head from behind. Tenzo sidestepped away from Naruto. Due to the force Naruto had intended his hit to have, he lost his balance when he missed his target. Tenzo took advantage of this and hit Naruto in the side with a kick, knocking Naruto off balance. Tenzo performed a sweeping kick, tripping up Naruto and forcing the blond onto the ground. Tenzo attempted to finish off Naruto, only to have the blond roll out of the way at the last second. Naruto delivered a kick to Tenzo's midsection, knocking the ANBU member back. Naruto got back on his feet, and delivered a three-hit combo to Tenzo's midsection, forcing the ANBU member to cough. Naruto attempted a finishing blow only to be blocked by Tenzo. Tenzo used his other hand to hit Naruto in the side. Naruto stepped to the side slightly while still in Tenzo's grip. Tenzo delivered a hard kick to Naruto's head, knocking him back, and onto the ground. Tenzo let Naruto go as he hit the ground. It appeared to Tenzo he was knocked out. As soon as Tenzo dropped his guard, Naruto resumed his footing, and delivered a hard kick to Tenzo's head, knocking him onto the ground. Naruto saw Tenzo hit the ground, and looked to see if Tenzo would get up. Not wanting to fall for the same trick he used, Naruto kept his guard up, making sure Tenzo was down. Upon noting Tenzo wasn't going to be moving anytime soon, Naruto turned to see the result of Sasuke's fight with Itachi. He saw Sasuke on the ground, with Itachi smiling, seeing that he would get to fight his adopted younger brother, as well.

"One down," spoke Itachi.

"One to go," replied Naruto.

The two charged at one another, having their fists meet between the two. The sound of bone hitting bone could be heard by the two as their fists met. The two pulled back and prepared to hit each other with another hit. Itachi faked his strike, and twisted to the side, allowing Naruto to lose his footing. Itachi delivered a kick to Naruto's chin, forcing the young blond to fall forward. Itachi attempted to finish off Naruto, only to have the young blond roll away at the last second.

"You should know I won't fall for that," spoke Itachi.

"Figured it was worth a shot," replied Naruto, as he got back to his feet.

"If it didn't work when you were little, it won't work now," replied Itachi, as he thrust forward.

Naruto stepped back, not wanting to take one of Itachi's blows head on. Itachi continued to thrust forward, forcing Naruto to step back. Naruto put too much of his focus on Itachi, and stumbled over Sasuke, giving Itachi an opening. Itachi delivered a kick to Naruto, piling him on top of Sasuke. Naruto was slightly shaken, but wasn't knocked out from the hit, and got back to his feet, hoping to catch Itachi off guard with a quick punch. Itachi saw Naruto's strike coming and blocked it. Itachi responded with a forward thrust of his own aimed at Naruto's midsection. Naruto took the hit, and stumbled slightly. Itachi delivered a kick to Naruto's face, knocking Naruto down on the ground on his side. Naruto's eyes closed as his body was knocked out from the hit. Itachi kept a careful eye on Naruto, knowing full well the differences in Naruto's body when he was pretending to be knocked out. Upon confirming Naruto's loss, Itachi bowed to those watching.

"Not too bad, eh? Looks like I still have the advantage when it comes to taijutsu," spoke Itachi.

Sakura and Hinata nodded, not having anything to say.

"That was incredible! Your flames of youth are burning so brightly!!" shouted Lee.

"Oh, Gai's protege, eh? I suppose our little match would catch your attention. I'll say this, I would lose against Gai in a straight taijutsu match," replied Itachi.

"Gai-sensei is the best with taijutsu. I've yet to see a person to defeat Gai-sensei in taijutsu," spoke Lee.

"Indeed. Well, I've taught those two a good lesson. Jonin or not, I can still kick their little rears. Rather unfortunate that Yamato here lost, though," spoke Itachi.

"Uh... Itachi-senpai..." muttered Tenzo.

"Oh, you up Yamato?" asked Itachi.

"You didn't tell me they were that strong," spoke Tenzo.

"I thought I didn't have to. They are jonin, after all. And I did train them when they were younger," replied Itachi.

"Right..." muttered Tenzo.

"I suppose you should try to revive those two. I would hate to just leave them here," spoke Itachi.

"Right," spoke Sakura, as she began to work on Sasuke and Naruto's injuries.

Over the next couple of days, the village leaders arrived within the village. The last to arrive was the Mizukage. Kisame and Zabuza made sure to steer clear of the man. The kages and village leaders met in a conference room within the Hokage tower. Several jonin were present from each village.

"Where is the prisoner?" asked Gaara.

"He is being detained within this building," replied Tsunade.

"Bring him out," spoke the Raikage.

"Yes, I would like to see the one strong enough defeat a kage," spoke the Tsuchikage.

"Very well, bring him in," commanded Tsunade. Two ANBU came in with Madara.

"He doesn't look too strong," spoke the leader of Kusa.

"Looks can be deceiving. The strongest are often underestimated," spoke the Mizukage.

"Kirishima Kesshuu? So you're my successor, eh?" asked Madara.

"He was the Sandaime Mizukage!?" shouted Tsunade.

"Something we would rather not let others know. Hai, he was," replied Kesshuu.

"What of the others? The leader of Akatsuki?" asked Gaara.

"Uchiha Madara was the true leader. The other 'leader' was merely a figurehead set up by Madara," explained Tsunade.

"I see," replied Gaara.

"He shouldn't be left out of this. Have him step forward," spoke the Tsuchikage.

"As you wish," spoke Nagato. He and Konan stepped forward, standing beside Madara and those restraining him.

"The leader of Amegakure?" asked the leader of Takigakure.

"Correct. I am the leader of Amegakure. I took the nation from Hanzo several years ago. If you wish to judge my leadership skills, ask those of my village. They will vouch for my abilities in that area," replied Nagato.

"I could care less about what kind of leader you are," replied the leader of Taki.

"What do you wish to try me of?" asked Nagato.

"Crimes against the shinobi nations," spoke the Tsuchikage.

"Hold on. His crimes have righted themselves," spoke one of the jonin with the Raikage.

"And you would be?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"Takahachi Kirabi, brother of the Raikage, mister Tsuchikage," replied the jonin.

"He is also a jinchuuriki, one who was targeted by Akatsuki. Both our jinchuuriki are alive and well, thanks to the efforts of those from Konoha. Incidentally, the leader of Amegakure also participated in this battle," spoke the Raikage.

"Is this true? We have him to thank for our being alive right now?" spoke one of the jonin with the Tsuchikage.

"Interesting," spoke an armor clad jonin, also standing with the Tsuchikage.

"I propose we drop all charges against Nagato, the leader of Ame. His crimes have been resolved. His village needs him in their reconstruction," spoke Gaara.

"Very well, I agree to your proposal, Kazekage-dono," replied the Tsuchikage.

"I agree," spoke the Mizukage.

"He is a man of good character. I agree," replied the Raikage.

"Very well. Nagato, you may retake your seat," spoke Tsunade.

"Now, for this one. I propose he be executed immediately," spoke the Mizukage.

"Hold on, I believe he should be locked in a detention cell, rather than executed. Giving him a free ride into death doesn't seem a suitable punishment," replied the Tsuchikage.

"Oh, and just where shall he be kept? He and his organization committed crimes against all our nations. He intended to use the power of the bijuu to destroy all our villages," spoke the Raikage.

"Yes, we can't allow him to go on living," replied the Mizukage.

"He was originally of Konoha. He should be kept here. He has committed far more crimes against this village than he has to our nations," spoke Gaara.

"This is true. However, I brought you all here so all may have a say in the matter. If a decision is reached to execute him, then so be it," replied Tsunade.

"I agree with with Tsuchikage and Kazekage. He should be kept alive in a detention cell within Konoha for his remaining days. I believe he has been given immortality through means I know not of. Attempting to kill him would be pointless," spoke the Raikage.

"He's immortal? Very well, he can stay alive, then," replied the Mizukage.

"I can agree with keeping him in Konoha," spoke the Tsuchikage.

"I won't argue with the kages of the five shinobi nations. Konoha may deal with him," spoke the leader of Taki.

"I agree," replied the leader of Kusa.

"Then he shall remain here, by order of the kages and leaders of the shinobi villages. ANBU, return him to his cell," spoke Tsunade.

The ANBU escorted Madara to his cell. The entire time, Madara held a smile on his face, though he made sure to keep it hidden from the village leaders.

The meeting of the village leaders came to an end, and the village leaders parted ways, except Gaara and his siblings, who wished for a chance to meet with Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'm glad to see you again," spoke Gaara.

"I was hoping to get a chance to see you while you were here, Gaara. I heard you were going to be coming here," replied Naruto.

"Heard you defeated that Madara guy. This true?" asked Temari.

"Yeah, though, I did have the help of all my friends," replied Naruto.

"Not bad. I didn't think you were that strong," spoke Temari.

"It would be unwise to underestimate him," spoke Gaara.

"Yeah, I know. It still bothers me I owe the brat twice," replied Temari.

"Brat?" asked Naruto.

Kankuro chuckled at the look on Naruto's face.

"At least I didn't almost lose to the laziest person in the village. Good thing Shikamaru made chunin that time, or you would have been in trouble," spoke Naruto.

"Gah, I could beat him now," muttered Temari.

"I would hope so. He would probably mutter something about it being troublesome," replied Naruto.

"Yeah," spoke Temari.

"Hey, you guys ever get a chance to go to Ichiraku Ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Ichiraku Ramen?" asked Gaara.

A large grin spread across Naruto's face as he led Gaara and his siblings to his favorite restaurant.

"Oh... Kazekage-sama!? It's an honor to have you here!" shouted old man Teuchi.

"He has to try out your ramen before returning to Suna. He might not get another chance for a while. It's not easy for a kage to leave their village," spoke Naruto.

"What can I get you?" asked Ayame.

"Four miso pork ramen, please," replied Naruto.

Within a few minutes, the group had their bowls of ramen. Naruto's grin returned as he began with is bowl. He turned to see how Gaara would enjoy his ramen. The kazekage was slow to pick up his first group of noodles. Naruto watched as Gaara slowly savored the taste before swallowing it.

"So?" asked Naruto.

Teuchi and Ayame were looking on with excitement. It wasn't everyday they had the chance to serve a kage of another village. Gaara responded by gulping down the rest of his bowl in a fashion similar to how Naruto does.

"Very good," spoke Gaara in a calm tone, "another please."

"Ha ha, looks like I've converted another!" shouted Naruto.

"Make that three more," spoke Temari.

"Make it four!" shouted Naruto.

After a half hour, Kankuro and Temari each had three bowls, while Naruto and Gaara managed to go through ten each. Gaara decided to pay for the meal as his thanks to Naruto for introducing him to the restaurant. As the group was walking through town, they happened to run into Kawazaki and Kisame. Upon seeing Gaara, Kawazaki ceased walking, staring at Gaara for several moments.

"I sense something familiar... oh, you're Shukaku's host, aren't you?" asked Kawazaki.

"How can you tell?" asked Gaara.

"Kame Kawazaki, former leader of the Kiri Shinobigatana Nananin Shuu. I'm also known as the sanbi," replied Kawazaki.

"You're a bijuu?" asked Gaara.

"We each have human forms, though, that tanuki only used his to go to bars. Oh, did he find his way back to you?" asked Kawazaki.

"I placed him under a heavy seal to ensure he doesn't control me as he did when I was young," replied Gaara.

"Yeah, Shukaku was rather obnoxious. I suppose some things will never change. It's good to see a jinchuuriki as a kage. Maybe that'll help in people understanding us better. We're not mindless beasts that kill for the sake of killing, after all," spoke Kawazaki.

"Well, Shukaku is questionable on that," replied Gaara.

"You have a point, but that's because he's paranoid about losing his status as a bijuu. It's not like he'll stop being one. You hear that, you crazy old tanuki!" shouted Kawazaki.

"Uh... you really shouldn't rile him up..." spoke Temari.

"Oh please, I could handle that tanuki with my hands tied," spoke Kawazaki.

"Shove it up your ass!" shouted Gaara.

"Eh?" muttered Naruto, surprised at the outburst.

"Shukaku," spoke Gaara.

"Oh..." muttered Naruto.

"Alright, I'll stop the banter. I wouldn't take on a kage... well, I wouldn't mind giving the Mizukage a black eye, but I have nothing against you, Kazekage-sama. Until the next time," spoke Kawazaki as he walked off with Kisame.

"He's the only one without a host. I think he likes it that way," spoke Naruto.

"He should watch his mouth. He is an interesting person, though," replied Gaara.

Gaara decided to spend the night in Konoha. The next day, Gaara and his siblings headed for the main gate.

"I wish you good luck on your journeys, Naruto. Until we meet again," spoke Gaara, as he extended his hand.

"Until next time. I swear, I'll make kage yet, Gaara," replied Naruto, as he extended his hand. The two shook hands, and then Gaara and his siblings departed. Naruto waved them off until they were out of site.

In the hospital, Konan and Nagato, along with his Deva Path, were in a room which held Nagato's other bodies.

"I can heal them, if you wish. There's no need to keep them here," spoke Tsunade.

"There is one thing I wish to ask. Can you remove the disease within this body?" asked Nagato, as Deva Path stepped forward.

"I've only been able to prevent it from destroying this body by putting it in a near death state, and controlling it with my chakra. If it is possible, I would like to give Yahiko his body back," spoke Nagato.

"I can try. I can't make any promises," replied Tsunade.

"I understand," spoke Nagato.

Deva Path laid on a bed, while Tsunade looked the body over. She spent hours looking over the body, making sure to confirm which disease the body had.

"It's a fairly rare degenerative disease. It's passed on genetically. It came from a clan in Kirigakure. Tell me, did one of his parents have the disease?" asked Tsunade.

"I can't say for sure. We were young when we lost our parents. There's little we can remember about them," replied Konan.

"I see. I can treat him. The process takes several treatments, but it will cure him of the disease. I can begin the initial treatment as soon as you are ready," spoke Tsunade.

"Very well. I'll have to remove the piercings. He won't be able to emerge while they are in place," replied Nagato.

"Okay," spoke Tsunade.

Nagato and Konan carefully removed the piercings from Yahiko's body. Nagato and Tsunade healed the wounds opened up by their removal, being careful not to leave scars.

"Now, for the final step," spoke Nagato, "Kai!"

Nagato placed his hand on Yahiko's forehead. When Yahiko's eyes opened, they didn't have the Rinnegan, but his original eyes.

"Na... Nagato? And Konan... and... you... you're... Tsunade?" asked Yahiko.

"Hai, my friend," spoke Nagato.

"Am I?" asked Yahiko.

"You will be. She can cure you. You'll be able to be yourself again," spoke Nagato.

"I see..." replied Yahiko.

"You can catch up later. I should begin the treatment as soon as possible. It seems he was in the late stages of the disease before you stalled it with your treatment," spoke Tsunade.

"We'll come by in a few hours," spoke Nagato, as he and Konan left Tsunade to do what she needed to.

"I suppose that's it. Will you rebuild the paths?" asked Konan.

"I intend to," replied Nagato.

"Who will be your Deva Path?"

"I'll use my former Animal Path. The body is already here, and has already been adapted. It will only take a little work for him to become my Deva Path."

"The hunter... ironic. The one who once saved Yahiko will now replace him."

"Yes, if it weren't for that jutsu he showed to us that day, Yahiko would have been lost to us. He should consider it the highest honor to be my next Deva Path."

Konan and Nagato went to the room Nagato's former Animal Path was being held to adjust it to become the new Deva Path. Their work consisted of changing around several of the piercings to receive a specific part of Nagato's chakra. They finished around the same time Tsunade finished with her work on Yahiko.

"I've completed the first phase of the treatment. It will take several months to complete the treatment, but his life is no longer in danger," spoke Tsunade.

"Arigatou," spoke Nagato and Konan.

"This body was used for summoning, right?" asked Tsunade.

"I was. I am now Deva Path," replied the former Animal Path.

"I see," replied Tsunade.

"I will work on reviving the other bodies. They were heavily injured in my fight with Uzumaki, but none are beyond repair. Konan and I have to leave after our work is done. We will leave Yahiko in your care for the time being," spoke Nagato.

"I understand. He will be well taken care of," replied Tsunade.

"May we see him?" asked Konan.

"You may," replied Tsunade.

The group entered the room Yahiko was in. Tsunade took him to a different room, near the room that held Nagato's other bodies. Yahiko was sitting up, waiting for them to arrive.

"Ah, took you long enough," spoke Yahiko.

"I was adjusting Deva Path," replied Nagato.

"So he's going to be your new Deva Path, huh? I suppose I owe him. Now I owe Tsunade, too," spoke Yahiko.

"And to think Orochimaru suggested we kill you," spoke Tsunade.

"I was pondering that the day he was let into Akatsuki. That's in the past, now. I try not to hold grudges against those who are undeserving," replied Nagato.

"Nagato, I wanted to ask... has the world learned pain?" asked Yahiko.

"The world... it has seen pain. I believe I learned more about pain then anyone else in my attempts to mature the world. I would call it a second awakening," spoke Nagato.

"I see. Tsunade told me about what happened to the village. You know, you were always the better leader. I may have been loud and 'in your face,' but you were always calm, cool, collected. I'll leave it to you to make our dream come true," replied Yahiko.

"You're part of it, too. As soon as you're ready," spoke Konan.

"Indeed, indeed. Well, Tsunade told me I should rest. I guess I should do that," replied Yahiko.

"Rest easy, Yahiko," spoke Nagato.

"See you later," spoke Konan.

The group left Yahiko to get his sleep. Nagato and Konan began work on reviving Nagato's other bodies.

In the ANBU detention center, the ANBU guards in charge of Madara were being asked about a request of Madara.

"You do understand what you are asking, right?" asked one of the ANBU.

"I wish to see his grave, and I wish for Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke to act as my guards. Is that so much to ask for?" asked Madara.

"I will take it up with Hokage-sama. Until then, you are to remain here," replied the ANBU.

"Very well," replied Madara.

The ANBU waited for her relief, then made her way for Tsunade's office. Tsunade had just returned from healing Yahiko and was hoping to take care of the mountain of paperwork that awaited her.

"I don't suppose you could just do it?" asked Tsunade.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama," replied Shizune.

"Uh... if it weren't for all this nonsense, I wouldn't mind being Hokage so much," spoke Tsunade.

The ANBU knocked on the door, and allowed herself to enter.

"Yugao? You have something for me?" asked Tsunade.

"Prisoner Uchiha Madara has a request of you," replied Yugao.

"Does he now? And what is this request?" asked Tsunade.

"He wishes to visit a grave of someone he knew. He asks that Naruto-san and Sasuke-san act as his guard," replied Yugao.

"And just who is this person?" asked Tsunade.

Yugao explained who the grave belonged to, and why this person was of such importance to Madara. Upon hearing Yugao's explanation, Tsunade considered Madara's request.

"Very well. I find it difficult to deny such a request, but you will observe from the shadows, along with two others. I won't leave anything to chance," replied Tsunade.

"I will inform him of your decision. Good evening, Tsunade-sama," spoke Yugao, as she left Tsunade's office.

The next morning, Naruto and Sasuke were summoned to the ANBU detention cells. They were informed of Madara's request, and escorted him to the grave he wished to visit.

"This is the grave," spoke Madara, as he pointed to one of the headstones. It was larger than the others in the graveyard. The graveyard held the bodies of high ranking members of the Uchiha clan. This grave was separate from the others, left alone. It appeared to be poorly tended to over the years. The name was hard to make out.

"Uchiha Izuna?" asked Sasuke.

"Hai," replied Madara.

"Who was he?" asked Naruto.

"My younger brother," replied Madara.

"The one whose eyes you stole?" asked Sasuke.

"It's a common misunderstanding that many have held of me over the years. They accused me of being a monster that stole his brother's eyes in order to gain power. He gave his eyes to me. I never forced him into it. At one point, I even offered my eyes to him, as they were no longer of use to me. He refused me, though. He insisted that I take his eyes. I couldn't deny him. He felt I would be the best between the two of us to lead the old Uchiha Clan," explained Madara.

"How can we believe you?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't expect you to. Just listen. Everything I did was for the Uchiha Clan. I would have given my life ten times over for the clan. I wished nothing but the best. My clan repaid me by taking scraps from the Senju Clan. They allowed themselves to be struck down into nothing but pawns. The hokages knew. They always knew that the clan would one day rebel against them. They awoke too late to be able to do anything. And then they were struck down again after my failed assault on Konoha. You and Itachi are the only remaining strong members of the clan," spoke Madara.

"You don't count yourself anymore, do you?" asked Sasuke.

"I've lost. I can admit to that. I have all the time in the world to evaluate my actions. Perhaps I'll be able to reach a conclusion in regards to if I have done the right thing. Until then, I can only believe I have done what is right for the clan. There is an item I have in a special seal. It's on my left arm. Sasuke-san, use your blood to unseal the item," spoke Madara.

"Very well," replied Sasuke, "Naruto, keep an eye on him. This may be some kind of trick."

Naruto nodded in response.

"I can assure you, this is no trick. You'll see when you unseal the item," spoke Madara.

Sasuke bit his finger, and swiped his blood on the seal. The item that emerged from the seal was a small book.

"What is this? It has no markings on it," asked Sasuke.

"This is his journal. It contains his thoughts on everything that took place in his lifetime," replied Madara.

"How do we know this is real, and not some kind of trick you intend to use to twist history?" asked Sasuke.

"You don't. Believe what you will. I leave this to you two. Get from it what you can. I'll leave history to judge me. Now, if you excuse me. I have no intention to remain a prisoner," replied Madara.

Sasuke and Naruto drew their weapons, while the ANBU went into alert. They watched to see what Madara would do.

"There's little you can do. My jutsu permanently damaged your ability to use chakra," spoke Naruto.

"Are you so sure? I was merely faking it. I've said what I've wanted. Take it for what it is. Ja ne," spoke Madara, as he disappeared.

"Search the area!" shouted Yugao. Her and the other ANBU spread out, searching the entire village, only to find Madara was no where to be found.

"I don't believe it... he tricked us. I don't understand how, though," spoke Naruto.

"Perhaps he has some kind of regenerative ability we don't know about. At the time he was examined, he had no way of molding chakra," replied Sasuke.

"Damn it. Wait, Sasuke, there's something written on the inside of the back cover," spoke Naruto.

"I didn't notice. Let me see... is this what he wanted us to see?" asked Sasuke.

"What does it say?" asked Naruto.

"For my clan, for my brother, I give it all for them. His last thoughts?" spoke Sasuke.

"Maybe... we need to join the search. Let's go," replied Naruto.

"Right," spoke Sasuke.

Far away from the village, Madara was walking along a road, observing the clouds.

"I guess that brat messed me up more than I thought. This is as far as I could get. Never mind, though. They'll never catch up to me. I'll leave things be for now. Perhaps I should find a different way to go about things," spoke Madara with a tone close to that of him as Tobi. Madara continued on, his Mangekyou Sharingan present in his eyes.

Tsunade was not happy at hearing word of Madara's escape. She ordered a continued search, hoping to turn up some sign of the elder Uchiha.

"Tsunade, he gave us this before he disappeared," spoke Sasuke, as he handed Izuna's journal to Tsunade.

"It's his brother's journal," spoke Naruto.

"Why did he give this to you?" asked Tsunade.

"Perhaps to justify his actions. It would seem he wishes for us to believe he did everything for his brother," replied Sasuke.

"It's possible he merely copied his brother's handwriting, though, right?" asked Tsunade.

"It is possible to copy that with the Sharingan. He knew that though," spoke Naruto.

"I see. I don't need to hold onto to this. If he wished you to have it, then you can hold on to it," replied Tsunade, as she handed the journal back to Sasuke.

"You two are dismissed. Remain on standby for now. I'll have missions for you soon," spoke Tsunade.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they left the office. The two headed for the Uchiha compound.

"Do you think they'll find him?" asked Naruto.

"I can't say for sure. If he has his space-time jutsu back, it would be difficult for anyone to keep a hold of him, even if they did find him," replied Sasuke.

"I know."

The two continued to walk along. As they got into the clan section of Konoha, Sasuke stopped for a moment and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, tell me, what do you think is going to happen now?" asked Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" replied Naruto.

"With Akatsuki gone, and Madara weakened, it seems like we won't have as much to worry about."

"I'll continue to do missions and train. I have to build up my reputation before I'll be able to become Hokage, right?"

"That's true. Thinking of leading a team of genin in the near future?"

"Maybe a couple of years from now. I'm not about to bring myself upon a helpless group of genin yet. What about you?"

"Me? I'm not sure. The Uchiha used to run the military police. My father used to lead the military police. Perhaps I'll take up a post there. I'll take missions outside the village once in a while, but I'd like to remain close,"

"To keep an eye on Sakura?"

"Well, sort of. She'll still have her missions. I can't keep an eye on her all the time. I was pondering what I was going to do with my life after we got back. You've decided to follow in your father's footsteps, so I've decided to follow in mine, without the attempt of betraying the village, of course."

"Doesn't really sound like you, though. You'd probably be better as a hunter-nin."

"Yeah, I thought about it. Jumping around in the shadows sounds like fun."

"You should go with that, then. The military police don't need a Uchiha to run them."

"You're right. I should stick with a job that fits me. What about you? You really want to be Hokage."

"Of course. I've always sought to gain acknowledgment and keep an eye out for those I care for. It's the best position for both."

"You're right on that point."

Sasuke and Naruto finally arrived at the Uchiha compound. Konan, Nagato, and the Pein Rikudou awaited them.

"Nagato? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"We were about to leave. I didn't want to head out without saying goodbye to the one person capable of besting me in battle," replied Nagato.

"I wouldn't mind a rematch. I'm always up for a challenge," replied Naruto.

"I wouldn't mind getting a shot at you, either," spoke Sasuke.

"I'll take you up on that one day, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san. For now, I have a village to rebuild. Continue your training, both of you. I look forward to seeing you both in the future," replied Nagato.

"Be careful in your journeys. If we find Madara, we'll let Konoha know," spoke Konan.

"Thanks for everything, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san," spoke Nagato, as he extended his hand towards Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke shook hands with Nagato, while Konan gave the two a small hug.

"Hey, hey, enough with the sentimental bull shit. You told me you'd be at the gate a half hour ago!" shouted Hidan, as he walked towards the group.

"We didn't think they would be out. My apologies. You should be a little more respectful, if you wish to work for me," spoke Nagato.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," replied Hidan.

"Farewell Naruto, Sasuke," spoke Nagato. He, Konan, Hidan, and Nagato's other bodies made their way for the main gate of Konoha.

"Well, it's still a little early to just sit around here," spoke Naruto.

"I agree. Let's have a quick little spar, shall we?" asked Sasuke.

"It's like you read my mind," replied Naruto.

The two headed for the training ring in the Uchiha compound, and took their fighting stances.

"Ready?" asked Sasuke.

"Let's go!" shouted Naruto.

_A/N: And there you have it, the final chapter of Warriors of the Leaf. It's been fun. I suppose I did okay for my first story here. I suppose I should play the name game one more time, this time for Kirishima Kesshuu, the Yondaime Mizukage. Kirishima can be spelled as __霧嶋__, where __霧 __means mist and __嶋 __means island. Misty island sounds like Kirigakure to me. Kesshuu can be spelled as __血秋__, where __血 __means blood and __秋 __means autumn. The choice of using the kanji for blood is a reference to the "Village of the Bloody Mist." The choice of autumn was arbitrary; there weren't any names I could find with the kanji for blood alone. I did plan on making a sequel to this story. The title will be "Shadows of the Past." I won't go into too many details here; I'll put a preview on my profile page. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. Don't forget to leave a review of this chapter. Ja ne._


End file.
